Prince of Asgard: Rise of the Titans
by Zraqtoi
Summary: Abandoned by his godly parent and near death, young Perseus finds an unexpected savior in the King of Asgard. Raised atop the cosmos he is known as a force to be reckoned especially since he is a blessed warrior of The Presence. With Kronos rising will he help the Olympians?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **AN: Hey guys and gals, we hope you enjoy our story. When we talk about Odin's spear and Thor's cape, Asgard etc. Just imagine the movie versions of them. Also, be warned there are M-Rated scenes, but we will put up a warning before they start and one after to let you know when they are finished.**

 **Disclaimer: Apart from any OC's we make which will belong to us, everything else belongs to Uncles Rick or their respective owners.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

In the time of the Great Beginning before life had begun including the gods, Titans, Primordials and before even Chaos herself, there was simply The Presence.

The Presence grew tired of being unable to move so he created space in order to move around in and soon after he created time so he knew how long had passed.

For eons, The Presence roamed around the space he had created until he decided to create more things and after much thought, he created a tree which gave life. He watched as the tree's branches stretched out across was it had finished there were hundreds of branches millions actually but there were ten which stood out from the rest and at the end of nine of these branches was a spherical object the only branch that did not was the one that stretched to the very top of space.

Was the tree had stopped growing The Presence decided to create life on these nine objects which he named planets, but first at the top of the tree where there was no planet he created a flat celestial planetoid, he filled this realm with cliffs and waterfalls which poured into outer space. After he finished with the realm which he named Asgard he moved onto the next planet in which he put densely wooded areas in ranging from jungles to rainforests, after everything was finished and in order he named the planet Vanaheim. For thousands of years after The Presence turned the rocky planets into all sorts of environments and gave them names after he had finished with them. After Vanaheim came Alfheim then Midgard next was Jotunheim followed by Svartalheim then Nidavellir next was Muspelheim and finally at the bottom was Niflheim. The ninth planet which was just under Asgard he left to do in the future knowing the planet would be of importance to someone in the future.

Once finished with the designing of the planets The Presence stood back to admire his work, but he couldn't help but feel something was missing. Inhabitants he thought remembering what he had forgotten to create, and so he gave a fragment of his power to the tree he had first created and watched as it started to give life to the planets which would later become known as the start of the Norse gods and its mythology.

For many years, The Presence watched his creations happily but he grew lonesome, and so using his power he created a being similar to himself although not as strong and powerful he did give the power of creation to what turned out to be his daughter which he named Chaos. He taught her how to control and use her powers and watched as she created stars and nebulas. Proud of his daughter he told her she could choose one of his planets in order to put her own creations on. After much pondering, Chaos eventually choose the middle planet, Midgard and allowed her children which she had named the primordial to roam freely and told them whatever they liked best that would become their power and they were all drawn to something different. Chaos then along with her father retired back into the heart of space which Chaos had named the universe. The Presence told his daughter that she could carry on created planets and stars to fill in the rest of the branches from the tree, but he warned his daughter that she must never interfere with the main branches of the tree or allow her creations to interfere otherwise the consequences would be severe. Chaos not wanting to make her father angry agreed and promised she wouldn't interfere.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Once mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in the universe. Man believed some worlds were home to their gods. Others they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. From the top of the cosmos, higher than the heavens stood a realm known as Asgard, the protector of the nine realms and its inhabitants and so when Odin Allfather, King of the Asgardian gods saw what was happening on Midgard, he brought forth his armies and commanded Heimdall to open the Bifrost and went to Midgard to face off against the Frost Giants.

After a long and brutal war on Midgard in which many Asgardian soldiers died, Odin finally defeated Laufey, King of the Frost Giants and removed their source of power so they were unable to leave their home planet Jotunheim again.

Once the war was finished Odin realised that the Greek gods were becoming more active and influential, so he made the decision to leave the care of Midgard to them, a decision he would come to regret.

Although Odin withdrew Asgardian influence from Midgard he still came to ensure the wellbeing of its inhabitants. It was during one of these visits that he found a baby demigod, a son of Poseidon to be exact. The baby had been left to die on the cold rocks, his mother probably dead and his father unwilling to help. Odin saw a glimpse of the future that this boy would have an important role to play in the time ahead. So he took the baby back to Asgard to raise as his son.

Upon arriving back at Asgard he called his wife Frigga and his son Thor to the throne room to show them, their new family member.

"Father where did you find him," asked Thor holding his baby brother surprisingly gentle giving his immense strength and size

"I found him on a rock near death. His father having no intention of helping his newborn" answered the Allfather

"Who is his father dear?" asked Frigga gently taking her new son and cradling him like a mother would

"His father is the Greek god of the seas Poseidon" replied Odin

"Father those pathetic gods need to be put in their place, they abandon their children, they play with the mortals as if they were toys and that arrogant king Zeus kills anyone that threatens his rule, we need to take action," said Thor seething in anger just at the mere thought of the Greek gods

"Do not let anger lead your actions my son, and there is no need to fear, those gods will be put in their place by your new brother, he will bring about the new age of Olympus, I've seen a glimpse of the future and he has a very important role to play"

"If he is to be our son Odin, we should probably make him an immortal," said Frigga

"Correct as usual my dear," said Odin looking at his wife happily

Just as Odin was going to turn his new son into an immortal the throne room was invaded by a massive amount of power followed by a bright white light causing the gods to avert their eyes Frigga held her son close to shield his eyes as well. Once the light died down the power suddenly receded and there stood and elderly looking man with glowing white eyes and a long white flowing beard

"Identify yourself," said Thor holding Mjolnir in a striking position

"There is no need for violence my boy, and to answer your question I am The Presence"

As the powerful being said his name, Odin suddenly dropped into a bow causing his wife and son to look at him strangely

"My lord please accept my most humble apologies," said Odin motioning for his wife and son to bow which they did

"There is no need to bow Allfather," said The Presence motioning for them to rise

"Father who is this," asked Thor wearing a puzzled look on his face

"My son this is the creator of all, every universe, every planet, every life including us gods. The Presence even created Asgard for us" said Odin shocking his son who bowed his head in respect to The Presence "what can we do for you?" asked Odin

"I have come in regards to your new son"

"What is it?" asked Frigga subconsciously moving her arms so her son was protected

"Have no fear Queen of Asgard, I have seen the boys' future and I wish to make him a god"

"We would be honoured milord" replied Odin wrapping his wife and son in a hug before pulling Thor in for a bear hug

"What will his domains be?" asked Thor

"He will be the god of justice, time, space and loyalty," said The Presence answering Thor's question "Because I have given him such powerful domains I have taken the liberty of creating weapons and armour for him"

With a twirl of his hand, The Presence opened a portal and pulled out a black helm which had a golden plum atop.

"This is his helm which I have infused with my infinite wisdom, when he wears it in combat he will be able to make up battle plans faster than time itself."

Next, The Presence pulled out a set or armour similar to Thor's with a cape that had swirling galaxies been born and other galaxies being destroyed.

"This armour along with the helm and weapons are created from Nth metal the strongest metal I have ever created, what you see before you are all there is, I have forged them personally in the heart of the universe."

Finally, The Presence brought forth a deadly looking but beautiful hammer similar to that of Thor's.

"This will be his symbol of power which he commands his domains with but it can also change into a spear like yours Allfather for when he dispenses justice and this will be his sacred animal." With a click of his fingers, The Presence created a midnight black Pegasus. "This is and will be the only black Pegasus in existence, and your son will ride him into battle, his name will strike fear into his enemies hearts and hope within his allies," said The Presence closing the portal in which the items came from.

"Thank you, milord, for these wonderful gifts for our new son," said Odin

"You are most welcome Allfather. Now I'm afraid I must take my leave, I am upsetting the balance of the universe. Raise him well Allfather"

"We will milord"

With another blinding flash of light, The Presence was gone

"Father I think it would be best if we give him a name," said Thor causing his father to smile

"Ah yes, how could I forget, do you have anything in mind dear?" said Odin to his wife

"Perseus" replied Frigga

"Well then I would like to introduce; Perseus, god of time, space, justice and loyalty. Blessed warrior of The Presence and prince of Asgard.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Come now brother is that the best you can do" laughed Thor as he dodged the business end of a beautifully engraved golden spear.

"You wish to see my best brother?" asked a smirking 16-year-old looking prince.

At this statement, Thor looked a bit sheepish remembering the last time his little brother had done his best.

"On second thought Perseus you better not, our father wasn't very happy when we destroy the arena last time," said Thor finishing with a laugh.

"Excuse me, Milords," said a guard saluting before the two brothers.

"What is it Bronkmir?" asked Perseus holding his spear by his side.

"The king wishes for your presence in the throne room" answered Bronkmir.

"Very well, thank you" replied Percy.

With another quick salute, the guard marched off.

"What do you think father needs us for," Thor asked before taking a quick drink of water to cool off.

"I haven't the slightest idea" replied Perseus as his spear transformed into a hammer. "Now come we can't leave father waiting."

Twirling his hammer in his hand at seemingly impossible speeds Perseus shot up into the sky towards the large palace in the distance followed by Thor. Upon reaching the palace the two brothers quickly strode through the magnificent palace before reaching the throne room of the gods and took their places on their thrones.

"Ah now that we're all here let us call this council session to order," said the Allfather.

"What seems to be the trouble Allfather," asked Njord god of the wind and sea.

"It seems there is an unfortunate amount of trouble on Midgard, trouble that we cannot let the Olympians handle any longer I'm afraid" answered The Allfather.

"Has the oh so mighty Zeus failed in his rule" spat Thor in disgust of the king of the Greek gods.

"Not yet but he and his fellow god's will soon. His father, Kronos is rising out of Tartarus. He has not fully formed yet but he will eventually rise, I estimate two Midgardian years before he has fully risen" said The All-father looking grim "although we may no longer walk on Midgard it is our duty to still care for Midgard and its inhabitants."

"How do you wish for us to help them my king?" asked Tyr the god of war.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, The All-father smiled slightly before replying "Perseus will go to assist them."

Looking up at hearing his name, Perseus looked angry at this statement "Father may we speak in private" looking straight into the eyes of his father.

Looking at his son with an apologetic look Odin knew what his son was going to ask "my son I know what you're going to say but there is a reason I am choosing you."

"And why is that!?" asked Perseus although he already knew the answer to his question.

"Because you are half Greek and half Norse which will allow you to more easily co-operate with them" replied The All-father.

"Still, I don't like it" pouted Perseus causing some of the council members to chuckle.

"Oh come now brother you will finally be able to put the Greeks in their place," said Thor saying Greeks as if it was acid on his tongue.

"Well, when you put it like that" smirked Perseus. Weighing the pros and the cons in his head, Perseus quickly came to a decision "Very well father I will accept this task, how shall I proceed in revealing myself to the Olympians?"

"I have already been in contact with Lady Chaos who in turn has communicated our intentions to Lady Ananke and her daughters. The three fates will inform the Olympian council during their next winter solstice which will ensure most of the gods are present" replied The All-father answering Perseus's question "Go and prepare yourself, my son, then go and see Heimdall, he will open the Bifrost and send you to Olympus.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Order! Order!" shouted a man dressed in a suit with lightning crackling around him "I said, ORDER!" and with a twirl of his hand the man threw a bolt of lightning in the sky which was soon followed by a crash of thunder so loud it caused everyone to stop their bickering and turn the man. Straightening his suit the man continued. "Now as I was saying we have overwhelming evidence pointing to the rise of the Titans thanks to my son," said the man looking down at a blond haired boy in camp half-blood who had a smug smile on his face, as he was looking at something. "We can no longer avoid this, we must prepare for war."

"But father what of the ancient laws?" asked woman clad in armor holding a shield with the most grotesque face in history on the front of it.

"I am temporarily lifting the ancient laws for the duration of this war, as a means to help our children" replied the man.

"Hmph" scoffed a figure cloaked in shadows.

"Do you have something to say Hades" spat the man.

"Yes, you have neither the power or the authorization to lift the ancient laws, that power lays solely with the fates, even you know that Zeus" the man named Hades spat back.

Turning back to look at Hades, Zeus's face grew red in anger over the disrespect his brother was showing him "I am the King of Olympus, my will, will be done. The fates will obey…"

Before Zeus could finish his sentence there was a bright flash of light and there standing before the gods of Olympus were the three fates.

"I suggest you do not finish that sentence, Lord Zeus," said the middle woman "Our authority has always superseded yours, we take orders only from Lady Ananke or Lady Chaos. Do we make ourselves clear?!"

Shrinking back into his throne slightly, Zeus nodded lightly to acknowledge the three powerful deities before him.

"How can we help you Lady Fates" interrupted an auburn haired goddess

"We have come concerning grave news about the upcoming war. The Titans have gained a power from an unknown source and are far more powerful than any of you gods right now. This power source comes from a different pantheon," said the fates.

At this revelation chaos erupted in the throne room, as all of the gods yelling and bickering amongst themselves about this new source of power.

"SILENCE!" shouted the three fates as one.

"Lady Fates, how are we to overcome these odds? We have never dealt with powers beyond our own pantheon before," asked Athena.

"At first even we did not know what could be done" This statement was met with stunned reactions "…as you said this has never happened before but as we were deciding what to do, our mother and Lady Chaos contacted us to discuss an option which after careful consideration, we have come to the conclusion that this is the best course of action" the fates said pausing slightly to allow the information to sink in "…as you are aware there are a number of different pantheons of gods and contrary to what you Olympians think, you are not the most powerful. Many eons ago before even Lady Chaos came into existence, her father The Presence" At the mere mention of the first beings name the air seemed to buzz with power which gave pause to the fates words "…as we were saying, The Presence created the tree of life which gave birth to the cosmos. At the top of the tree is a flat celestial planetoid which he named Asgard and he created life on this planetoid. He entrusted the safety of the tree and its ten most precious planets to the Asgardians and its Allfather."

"What the heck is an Allfather?" asked Apollo, a confused look on his face.

"The Allfather is Lord Odin the King of Asgard, he has supreme authority over nine of the ten planets, as well as protecting the rest of the universe should the need arise" answered the Fates.

"Why only nine of ten?" asked Athena, curiosity evident in her voice.

"The middle planet, Midgard or as its most commonly known as Gaia, was gifted to Lady Chaos by her father, so her creations had a place to call home. Anyway back to the topic at hand, when the Asgardians presence became known on earth they became known as the Norse gods which you know all about," replied the fates.

"So how will these Norse gods help us, we believed that they faded long ago?" asked Poseidon.

"They did not fade, The Allfather saw that you Olympians were becoming more influential so he reduced the Asgardian presence on Midgard and entrusted the care of the planet to you, gods. And as to how they will help you, one of the Allfather sons, Prince Perseus, is actually half Greek" again chaos reigned over the throne room at this declaration. Shouts of impossible and how had he been allowed to enter the realm of the Norse when he is Greek. Finally, the chaotic chatter of the gods finally quieted down allowing the Fates to continue.

"The prince was allowed in the realm of Asgard because he was adopted by the Allfather, after being abandoned by his godly parent after his mortal parent died" this caused a few gods to shift uncomfortably "…so he was taken back to Asgard and raised. And so due to him being half Greek he has somewhat agreed to come and help in the battle against the Titans." said the fates.

"What do you mean somewhat agreed?" asked a puzzled Hera.

"The prince will most likely not hide his disdain about how you Olympians rule, but be warned do not become hostile with the young prince, his power is unimaginable due to him being a prince of Asgard as well as the only blessed warrior of The Presence. Although his powers will be somewhat contained due to this world not being used to so much power." Surveying the room the Fates eyes came to rest on Zeus "do you all understand?" they finally asked.

"What if we don't want this punk's help?" asked Ares arrogantly.

"Then you are doomed to fail and the rule of Olympus will fall" answered the Fates truthfully.

This seemed to hit home to most of the gods.

"When will the prince arrive?" asked Hades.

"The last we heard from the Asgardians, they are having a council meeting to discuss the finer points concerning the war and how they can best be of help. Once finished the prince will arrive via the Bifrost," replied the Fates.

"Eh, stupid question but what's a Bifrost?" asked Hermes with Apollo in the background muttering how he was just going to ask that.

"The Bifrost is a rainbow bridge that connects Asgard to anywhere in the universe. It was built by The Presence during the creation of Asgard and is guarded by the god Heimdall. For now, we will let you continue your council session." And with another blinding flash of light the Fates vanished from Olympus to continue their duties.

"Well that was eventful," said Apollo trying to ease the tension in the air.

"You don't say" replied Hermes amusingly.

"Father perhaps we should carry on with the council session later, perhaps when the prince arrives. This will allow everyone time to process the information we have just received," suggested Athena.

"Yes, I think you are quite right" replied Zeus noticing everyone's lack of attention, once again "…council will convene until later, dismissed" with a strike of lightening he disappeared off to who knows where probably with another mortal woman.

Rolling their eyes at Zeus's dramatic departure, the rest of the gods slowly returned to their duties or domains until there was only the crackling of the fire in the middle of the throne room with a little girl tending to its flames.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Are you ready brother?" Thor inquired with an amused smile almost splitting his face

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" accused Perseus, shooting daggers at his brother

"You wound me, brother, I would never willingly enjoy your torment," Thor said sarcastically as he quickly ducked to avoid the dagger that been thrown at him. Thor just laughed at his brother antics "...you did not have to accept the assignment Perseus, no one would blame you for not wanting to help the very gods who were supposed to be your family, and yet they abandoned you to die" wincing slightly at his wording, Thor cast Perseus an apologetic look causing him to smile.

"Thor it's fine, and you're right they did abandon me, but it is my duty as a prince of Asgard and a son of Odin to protect the nine realms as well as Midgard even if it belongs to Lady Chaos, you know this as well as I do brother. I will always put my duty before my personal feelings" Perseus said standing slightly straighter, holding his head higher.

Standing tall as well, Thor looked at his little brother will pride. "Well then, best not keep the Olympians waiting"

Laughing Perseus replied "Yeah, I best not, Zeus will most likely throw a temper tantrum" summoning his armor and spear Nætrdagr, the two brothers walked off to meet their father at the Bifrost.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ah there you are my sons, what took you so long?" asked The All-father as he looked at his sons.

"Our apologies father, Perseus was taking his time putting his make-up on" Thor replied jokingly, which only earned him a really, really hard punch to the arm "…oww I forgot how hard you can hit little brother"

"Believe me, I can hit a lot harder than that, just ask the frost giants," Perseus said remembering the times when he and his fellow soldiers went to defend Alfheim from the Jotuns.

"It's a good thing only one of you is going to Midgard, Presence knows what chaos you two would have caused if you had gone together," said The All-father shaking his head at his son's antics "… come you must not be late Perseus."

"Father, where will I be staying during sundown?" Perseus asked fearing the response

"You are quite welcome to come back home to rest, but it might be better if you were to stay on Olympus. It should help you gain the trust of the Olympians easier." replied The All-father

Signing slightly Perseus simply nodded his head.

"Heimdall!" boomed The All-father

"Yes, Milord" answered Heimdall who was standing in the middle of the observatory turning to look at his king.

"Open the Bifrost Heimdall" commanded The King of Asgard

Plunging his sword into the central control console, the walls of the observatory slowly started to turn, picking up speed with each passing second and within moments there before them was the infamous rainbow bridge which has brought hope and security to so many planets and civilizations over the eons.

"Good luck my son," said Odin smiling proudly at his son before he walked into the colorful portal.

"He is going to make one hell of an entrance father," said Thor with a grin that promised trouble

"Doesn't he always" replied Odin chuckling

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Athena do you know when the prince will arrive" asked an aggravated Zeus

"The fates did not say father, but the solstice is nearly over so he should be arriving soon" Athena replied

The twelve Olympians gods reconvened to finish their earlier meeting, only this time without the minor gods being present.

"How are the preparations at camp coming along Dionysus?" asked Hermes

"How should I know? I don't like the little bast…uh, godlings if the all left or died I would throw a party." Dionysus replied.

"Do you have any idea what's going on in that camp?! Yelled Hermes

"Well of course I do. There was something about monsters in the camp, a border patrol, and a quest to find a golden sheet," replied Dionysus. "Then there was a blah blah blah golden sheet so the monsters can no longer come into camp and kill the little brats, and Athena's brat Anniebell keeps pestering me with new plans to keep the camp safe, and if that wasn't bad enough father's broken oath of a child Drax is helping her."

"Her name is Annabeth you nitwit!" Exclaimed Athena "and she has done more for that camp than you ever will!"

"That simply is not true Athena, I just don't care." stated Dionysus.

Hermes looked at his half-brother in contempt at his lack of concern for the demigods, when suddenly the skies seemed to darken slightly, causing the gods to look at Zeus to see what was wrong now.

"It's not me," Zeus said noticing the darkness followed by a thunderclap so loud the gods jumped in fright "WHO DARES INVADE MY DOMAIN!?" shouted Zeus, as he stood with his Master Bolt in hand.

Before Zeus could continue on with his rant, a beam of multi-colored lights slammed into the ground marking the white marble floor with strange symbols. The beam seemed to stretch far into the cosmos, too far for the gods to see where it came from. However what they did see, is the shadow of a figure that was seemingly dropping onto the floor through the beam of light.

The Olympians were hoping that this man in the lights is the prince they have been waiting for when suddenly they observed something being slammed into the ground as a yell of frustration echoed loudly throughout Olympus? When the object slammed into the ground it created a wave of power that caused the Bifrost to send out a pulse of lights which smashed harshly into the Olympians causing Zeus to be pushed back into his throne, whilst the some of the other gods knocked clear out of their thrones. And as suddenly as it had come the beam of light stopped, revealing the prince of Asgard which caused the goddesses to gasp and blush. Even Artemis turned her head so nobody could see the slight blush that appeared on her face. Although she is a maiden, even she could not help but appreciate the body of the prince of Asgard, as his armor was hugging his muscular form and the black cape he is wearing appears to have swirling galaxies that flow seamlessly throughout the cape. But the one thing that caught her attention the most were his beautiful twinkling sea green eyes that somehow radiated wisdom and an incredible sense of loyalty.

 **At that moment in a realm far away** , sat the Lord of Asgard, his son Thor and the members of the Asgardian council. It is not strange to find the council assembled in the throne room discussing how to ensure the safety of the universe. However what is strange about this particular meeting, is that everyone is laughing… and **laughing hard**.

"Fa... fath... father di...father did you see..." Thor kept trying to say through his laughter until he finally said "father did you see Zeus? Who dares enter my domain! and then BOOOMMM! They are flat on their asses Ha ha ha ha"

"I kn... I knew... I knew I loved my little brother for some reason ha ha ha ha" Thor continued.  
After a few minutes, Odin tried to say "we... we ...we sho... we shouldn't ha ha ha ha oh to Hela with it as the laughter continued echoing throughout the throne room.

"Father look!" Thor suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, my son?" Odin asked trying to stop laughing

"It... it...it seems my little brother has some admirers ha ha ha! Thor happily exclaimed.

"He is even attracting the attention of the virgin goddesses, is there any question as to why he is a prince of Asgard," Odin said still laughing at the events unfolding before them.

"Zeus should be careful with his virgin daughters or they will no longer be virgins with Percy around" stated Thor with pride.

"Lo…Lord Odin" Tyr laughingly said as he tried to get the laughing Allfathers attention (what is uniquely funny about this is that Tyr doesn't laugh at shit).

"Ye… yes T… yes Tyr" stuttered the still laughing All-father

"I… I bel… I believe that this footage of the young prince should be destroyed!" yelled a still laughing Tyr

"Wh…why i… why is that Tyr?" Odin tries to ask seriously but failed completely

"If… if our… if our enemies were to somehow get ahold of this footage they could show it to our soldiers" replied Tyr

"What of it?" asked Odin

"If…if our soldiers watch this footage they would descend into uncontrollable laughter much like we have, making it so they will be unable to fight and it would make conquering our realm relatively easy," Tyr replied, desperately trying to keep a straight face

"Then I shall place a copy in the treasure room where the Destroyer can keep watch over it," said Odin

"No offense Milord, but I fear that even the dreaded Destroyer is no match for the… antics of our young prince" retorted Tyr

"I… I… I fear that you may be right Tyr," Odin replied as he started laughing again as he imagined his dreaded Destroyer on the ground laughing at what his son had just done in the Olympian throne room.

At this moment on another part of Asgard, is the ever loyal and vigilant Heimdall. Heimdall always knew that as guardian of the Rainbow Bridge he would be lonely. However, Heimdall is currently rolling on the floor laughing, with tears coming out of his eyes after observing what his young prince just did to the Olympians in their throne room. Do not start any trouble, Heimdall remembers the All-father telling his son before he left and what's the first thing he does upon arrival? He knocks them on their asses. At that Heimdall started to laugh even harder if that were possible.

 **Meanwhile back on Olympus**

In his left hand, Perseus held Nætrdagr which glistened in the light of the torches that hung on the walls around the throne room. Lifting his hand to his helmet, Perseus pulled his golden helm off which of course caused, even more, gasps and blushes from the Olympian goddesses.

"It is my understanding that you have been expecting me?" Perseus said in a strong deep voice that resonated with power.

At these words, the Olympians seem to come out of their stupor and collected their thoughts about the being standing before them.

Finally, Zeus stood and spoke, "Yes, well…"

Before he could continue Hermes interrupted him almost causing a vein in Zeus's forehead to pop out.

"What the fuck was that?! Shouted Hermes, eyes widened in surprise and confusion

Before Perseus could respond Zeus cut in "Hermes be silent and stop interrupting!" yelled an exasperated Zeus. Standing straighter and exerting as much power as he possibly could Zeus began to introduce himself "...I am Zeus, King of Oly..." before he could continue Perseus cut in.

"I already know who you are" stated Percy

On the males side of the throne room, Hades began chuckling at the fact Zeus been cut off by the young prince of Asgard. Hades quickly stifled his chuckles as Zeus began to glare his way angrily.

"Well since it seems you already know who we are. May I ask how you know of us?" Zeus replied hotly, obviously pissed at having been cut off.

"To prepare myself for our eventual meeting, I did what any rightful prince would do, I studied all about the Olympians to learn everything I could about you." Replied a stoic Percy

"Is that so?" said a more pleasant sounding Zeus. "So they have books about us Olympians on Asgard?"

"Yes, our library is quite extensive. If it pleases you I can name each and every god present?" asked Percy

"Under normal circumstances that would not be necessary, however as you know these circumstances are anything but normal. And to be honest I am intrigued about what type of information the Lord of Asgard has on us Olympians." Zeus stated with a gleam in his eye.

"Alright, if I may begin?" Percy asked only to receive a nod from Zeus.

"It is obvious who you are, so I will begin with you. You Milord are Grumpy the dwarf. Always mad at someone or something" Percy said as Apollo and Hermes broke out into laughter. "You pointing to Poseidon are Happy the dwarf, always wearing that stupid grin you have on your face right now, and then pointed to Hades you are Sneezy dwarf, as your name is taken in vain so much I am sure you sneeze all the time. Percy then looked towards Hermes and said you are Happy the dwarf always happy at pulling some type of prank and next to you is Doc dwarf, you're a Doc, Doc, plus out of you two idiots you seem to be the leader. Percy then looked at Ares and said "you are irrelevant as we possess not one shard of information on you. So I guess that makes you the Huntsman no-one cares about. At this Happy and Doc dwarfs once again started laughing hard. One look at Dionysus and Percy quickly belted out this is obviously Sleepy dwarf as he is always sleeping through council meetings and finally, we come to you Percy said as his voice softened. You are Lord Hephaestus a true master of the forge." Percy said with a smile on his face.

At this, the other male gods with the exception of Hades started complaining about the names given to them by this upstart prince of Asgard.

Percy then walked to the other side of the room where the goddesses sat, bowed slightly and said "Milady's as he stopped in front of Hera. You are the Evil Witch of a Stepmother. You blame the children that are the result of your husband's indiscretions and often try to kill or injure them in some way" Percy said to a fuming Hera, "you are the Know it all in a Mirror (Mirror in Snow White) that likes to start trouble" Percy stated while looking at Athena, "as wise as you are you let your pride diminish that wisdom as you believe you are always right. I must inform you that no-one, not even my father who is wiser than you is not right 100% of the time so get over yourself. Percy said to an irate goddess of wisdom.

Percy then walked over and stood in front of Demeter's throne and slowly shook his head. One look at the goddess of the harvest and one could tell that she is apprehensive about what the young prince will say about her. "And you… you are known as the Hypocrite. Which I found difficult to believe until I acquired my knowledge of you. You are the goddess of the harvest. To possess such a domain means that you possess an abundance of love because that is what a harvest needs to grow food and plants that are necessary for survival. But you contradict yourself when it comes to your daughter. Your daughter finds and falls in love with her prince Sneezy over there (thumbing over to Hades) and you throw a temper tantrum that causes the planet to be unable to grow food during the winter months." Percy said with a bit of ire in his voice as Demeter looked done at her lap in shame.

Artemis is stunned. Here is a prince from another pantheon insulting the Olympian council without fear of reproach. Artemis finally breaks out of her thoughts only to realize that Percy is now standing in front of her. Artemis swallows hard as Percy turns his gaze to her, unsure what the prince of Asgard will say.

"Milady," Percy says as he gives a slight bow to Artemis as she nervously smiles. "You Milady are none other than Fiona (Shrek)."

Artemis gave Percy a confused look and said "Fiona? What do you mean by that?'

"I am glad you asked Fiona" replied Percy. "Fiona during the day you are without a doubt a beautiful and alluring princess who empowers women and loves nature and the animals of the forest." Artemis started to smile but it fell from her face when Percy said "However, at night you shed you beautiful princess Fiona persona and become a monster that hunts men for no other reason than being male. I understand that some males deserved it because they were truly disgusting and committed unspeakable acts against women, but the others you did for fun and torture. You have been the cause of more broken families than any cheating male. You may not know it but these actions were taken by you Fiona actually make you worse than the men you hunt."

"And finally we come to you Milady," Percy said to a gulping Aphrodite. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sleeping Beauty."

At this, the throne room erupted in chaos (not to be confused with Lady Chaos).

"SILENCE!" Percy bellowed as he turned back to Aphrodite

"I…I… I don't understand why do I get such a lovely name when we both know the things I have done?" Aphrodite asked

Percy gave her a sly grin and then said "Yes, Sleeping Beauty you are indeed correct, I do know about the things you have done and normally I could not overlook them, but there are extenuating circumstances at work that has kept your true self from emerging. It is no fault of your own so I will not hold it against you. But once your true self-emerges, if you continue in these ways your name will change and we will have a problem. Am I understood?'

Aphrodite quickly shook her head that she understood.

Again the council room erupted in the accusation that Percy was just trying to bed Aphrodite while other were still complaining about the name given to them by the young prince.

"What part of SILENCE?! Do you not understand?!" Percy yelled out irately. "I am not trying to bed Sleeping Beauty here, what is happening is I have done my research as I said earlier and I discovered some interesting facts about her that if I'm right will soon come to light and surprise everyone.

The throne room remained silent until a small childlike voice spoke up. "And what is my name young prince?" asked Hestia the goddess of the hearth.

Immediately a smile graced Percy's regal features as he turned to face the goddess. "Milady, I beg your forgiveness for not remembering you." Said Percy as Hestia was now standing in front of him smiling. "You Milady are now and always have been and will be Hestia the most important Olympian, for without you Olympus would have fallen over millennia ago. And before everyone starts yelling again know this. Hestia is the most powerful of all the elder gods in this room, she works to keep you a family which is not easy, she possesses no ego that causes her to commit stupid acts due to your pride. Every god here myself included can learn from the example set by Hestia. Percy finished as he gave the small goddess a hug.

 **Back on Asgard.**

Just when everyone believed the show to be over, their young prince surprises them once again. The council watched in shock as their prince named the king of the Olympian gods Grumpy from the mortal book Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Then suddenly laughter erupted throughout the throne room once again even harder than before if that is even possible. And what of our guardian of the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall. If one were to approach the Bifrost they would find him unconscious from laughing so hard at the antics of the young prince.

 **We now return you to you regularly scheduled Olympians.**

"If you are done insulting us can you introduce yourself to our esteemed council?!" Zeus said trying to contain his rage at the young prince of Asgard.

Glancing around the room at the faces of the Olympians, Percy noticed that looks of curiosity, anger and shame were evident on the faces of the Olympians. Athena's expression was practically begging to know more about him, with only her godly pride stopping her, observed Perseus.

"Very well, I am Perseus Odinson, god of time, space, justice and loyalty. I am blessed by The Presence, who gifted me my weapons and armor, as well as my mount." said Perseus answering Zeus question "is there any other information you require?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Aphrodite, gently leaning forward to reveal her ample cleavage

At her question, most gods rolled their eyes, as they were used to the love goddesses antics. Even Perseus had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes, only his Asgardian upbringing stopping him

"That is not the type of information I was talking about, but to answer our question no, I do not" Percy said in reply to the goddess of love's question.

Turning his gaze back to Zeus, Perseus continued on before the love goddess could ask another question which may cause him some embarrassment.

"It is my understanding that your father Kronos is attempting to rise out of Lord Tartarus's domain." Said Perseus recalling the facts that he and his fellow Asgardian had discussed during their council session

"Yes that is correct" answered Zeus

"How long has he been trying to escape?" Perseus asked

Zeus turned his head to look at Athena who knew more about the subject than he did, which she eagerly took as an incentive for her to answer the prince's question

"We estimate that he has been trying to escape Tartarus for about two years, but he has been consolidating his power and gathering allies during that time. What is most disturbing is that he has been acquiring power quite quickly even for a Titan. Could this have something to do with the unknown power source that we were told about by the Fates? Do you know anything about this unknown power source Lord Perseus?" asked Athena

"The unknown power can be an array of things until we narrow it down we can't say for sure but our council believes that it can only be one of the infinity stones. Our best guess is the time stone, because as you are aware Kronos is the titan of time" replied Percy

"Can you explain to us exactly what these infinity stones are?" inquired Athena

"The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects that are tied to different aspects of the universe; the stones were created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations throughout the eons of existence. Only beings of immense power can wield the stones, such as when the Celestials used the Orb to pass judgment on planets that held their interest. Lesser beings are usually unable to touch an infinity stone let alone grasp the full power of the stones and are destroyed by the stones when direct contact is made. The first infinity stone is the space stone which is blue in appearance we keep it housed in the Tesseract back on Asgard. Next is the mind stone which is currently at an unknown location somewhere in the universe. The third infinity gem is the reality stone is currently flickering its way through millions of different realities per second as it is unable to pick one to stay in. The fourth is the power stone it is housed in the palace of Lady Chaos. The soul gem is in the kingdom of Heaven, which is located above Asgard where the faded gods and goddesses from all pantheons go. And finally, there is the time gem which as the name suggests if the user knows how, will allow the user to have vast control over the past, present, and future as well as allow them to access new types of time-based powers." Finished with his explanation Percy once again looked around the throne room observing the fearful looks on the faces of most of the Olympians. As for Athena, well she looks just like a kid at Christmas with the amount of information Percy had just shared with them.

"The fates mentioned that you are Half-Greek, who is your godly parent?" inquired Athena

Perseus who knew the question was coming and merely schooled his look to one of indifference before replying "Good question. What is your name again?"

"Athena" replied the goddess of wisdom

"No, I distinctly remember giving you a name. What is that name?" Asked Perseus

Athena grew silent as face contorted showing her obvious disdain at the young prince before finally relenting and saying "know… it… all… mirror!"

"Ah yes, thank you for the reminder **Know It All**. FATHER!" Percy suddenly exclaimed

Suddenly the light from the Bifrost burst through the throne room once again and once the light ceased there sat a golden barrel.

"Wha… what was that?" Zeus asked in confusion

"It is nothing" replied Perseus. "Just collecting my winnings from a wager father and I had." .

"Wager? What type of wager could you have possibly had and how did you win it?!" demanded Zeus

Perseus looked at the council with a sly grin on his face and said "father did not believe that even my…I guess you can call it… sarcastic attitude would ever get a mighty Olympian to say the name I bestowed upon them. So we made a wager on it and I won, when Know It All Mirror over there repeated the name I gave her as her own."

Suddenly laughter broke out in the throne room as Apollo and Hermes fell out of their thrones from laughing so hard.

"Apollo, Hermes cease that laughter this minute!" yelled Zeus

Once the two gods had returned to their thrones, Zeus looked at Perseus and asked: "can we continue without all of these disrespectful interruptions?"

Once again Perseus displayed that grin that promised chaos and said: "we can try but I make no promises."

"Alright what was the question again?" asked Perseus. "Oh yes, who is my godly parent? Listen closely because I will only say this once my godly father is and has always been and will be the All-father Odin you stupid Know It All of a Mirror! However, what I believe you meant to ask was who is the happy-faced deluded motherfucker who spawned me! "

"In case you didn't get the hint from my little rant Happy the horse faced Dwarf spawned me!" said an irritated Perseus

Not a sound could be heard as everyone looked between Perseus and Poseidon noticing the subtle similarities between the two.

"Pers…" began Poseidon before being interrupted by his newly revealed son.

"I have no interest in what you have to say," said Perseus not evening looking at his _father_ "

Before Poseidon could continue Hera continued "And what of your mother?"

"A mortal by the name of εξορμώ, I, unfortunately, don't remember much as I was just a newborn at the time but she did die to protect me, she ran near the sea for help yet her cries went unheard." Perseus finished with anger and sadness lacing his voice.

"Oh boo hoo, your slut of a mother dies what are you going to do, cry? Man up punk!" sneered Ares

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ares with a WTF expression.

"What Did You Just Say?!" exclaimed Perseus, with his jaw clenched with untold anger

"I said! What are you going to do cry over your slut of a mother, punk?!"

"You dare insult the women the women I loved…" said Poseidon rising from his throne, trident in hand

However, before the sea god could even stand, Perseus was upon Ares in the blink of an eye (literally) delivering a haymaker which almost shattered the war god's jaw, only his godly helm protecting the rest of his face. Ares, who was stunned by the blow fell from his throne, with ichor pouring from his mouth and nose.

"I may not of the known the women that give birth to me but don't you dare insult her, she is worth more than all of you combined!" shouted the angry prince, from above the throne room of Olympus which showed the depths of space, red lightning penetrated the vast emptiness responding to its master's current state. Ares slowly started to regain his wits, attempted to throw a punch at Perseus's head but was stopped when Perseus grabbed his fist and using his power of space generation (the ability to remove space between objects) effortlessly crushed the war god's hand, as the cries of Ares penetrated the Olympus itself.

Giving Ares one last kick, Perseus turned to return to where he originally stood, before halting in his tracks at the war god's final taunt.

"Your filthy whore of a mother could hit harder than that" although it did come out a bit garbled due to the blow to his face from before.

Once again time seemed to slow as Perseus held out his hand causing Nætrdagr to shoot towards his hand, mid-way his spear morphed into Hríðríða (his hammer Storm Bringer) and with a mighty hurl Perseus threw it at Ares, as it made contact with the frozen war god, time once again resumed its normal state and all the Olympians saw was the war god flying through the air before been smashed through the solid marble wall on the far side of the throne room. The Olympians gaze followed the hammer as it returned to its owner.

"If anyone insults my mother they will receive the same treatment" taking the silence following his statement as acceptance Perseus continued "I will meet you at camp half-Blood" twirling Hríðríða at impossible speeds, Perseus shot through the air disappearing in a matter of seconds leaving thirteen stunned gods and one near-comatose war god stuck in ten foot of marble behind.

The silence was soon shattered by Hermes "what the fuck was that?!" shouted Hermes, eyes wide in shock

Grumbling Zeus ordered Apollo to heal his idiot brother before dismissing the council.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"If anyone dares insults my mother they will receive the same treatment" taking the silence following his statement as acceptance Perseus continued "I will meet you at camp half-Blood" twirling Hríðríða at impossible speeds, Perseus shot through the air disappearing in a matter of seconds leaving thirteen stunned gods and one near-comatose war god stuck in ten foot of marble behind.

The silence was soon shattered by Hermes "what the fuck was that?!" shouted Hermes, eyes wide in shock

Grumbling Zeus ordered Apollo heal his idiot brother before dismissing the council.

Now for this week's exciting new chapter

Perseus bolted from Olympus his mind in turmoil.

"FUCK!" Perseus exclaimed in his mind, "father gave me one command, not to start any trouble and what did I do?! I almost made that damn war god faded. How could I have been so weak as to let myself be goaded into a confrontation with all the Olympians?! How could I disappoint and embarrass father like I did?!"

As he continued to fly around replaying the events on Olympus in his mind, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a familiar bright light that consisted of the various colors of the rainbow.

"Shit!" Perseus exclaimed "I guess I'm really in trouble. I best not keep father waiting." Perseus said as he flew towards the place where the Bifrost landed.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Zeus sat on his throne a serious expression on his face as he was contemplating the events of the past hour. "Who does that piss-ant of a prince think he is disrespecting the Olympian council like he did and then to make the situation even more uncomfortable he almost destroyed my so Ares for some light Joking concerning his dead mother." Thought Zeus

"Do we really need his help? I could kill him, Hades I should kill him (at the moment in the underworld Lord Hades sneezed). Damn, Asgardians think their better and more powerful than we Olympian's, I should show them the error of their ways." Zeus mumbled to himself

"Poseidon, Hades!" Zeus called out. Suddenly shadows filled the room and as they receded Hades stepped forward and said with a smirk on his face "Lord Grumpy you summoned me?"

Zeus's face turned red with rage and was about to reply to Hades when an army of bubbles appeared in the throne room which quickly joined together to form Poseidon said with a snicker "Lord Grumpy, Lord Sneezy.

Hades just laughed as Zeus's seemed to become even redder if that were possible.

"Will the two of you stop with those disrespectful names! We must leave for Camp Half-Blood to meet with that… that boy! " bellowed Zeus

"Careful Grumpy pants, that boy as you call him decimated one of your most powerful sons. I have no trouble believing that he could do the same to you… if… he so desired." Said a surprisingly cheerful Hades

"Ar…ar…are yo… are you… saying that you… believe him to be more powerful than me the KING OF THE GODS?!" Zeus said in a furious tone

"No, brother you misunderstand me. I do not believe that the young prince is stronger than you." Hades said as Zeus started to smile. "I know he is stronger than you."

Once Hades had completed that statement both he and Poseidon would swear on the river Styx that the top of Zeus's head took off like a mortal rocket ship.

"ENOUGH! I will no longer put up with this insubordination and disrespect!" Screamed Zeus "Let… us… go and meet… that insufferable Asgardian at Camp Half-Blood!"

At this, the three sons of Kronos flashed away to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Twenty-nine minutes and 35 seconds ago.**

Perseus quickly made his way to where his father just appeared from out of the Bifrost.

As Perseus landed he suddenly fell to one knee and bowed his head bent and said in a sad tone. "Father, I am sorry. I have failed to follow your orders and have brought disrespect to our people."

"Perseus, stand you need not bow before your father." Said Odin "My son know this, you from the time I adopted you have done nothing but bring honor and respect to all Asgardians. You did not fail my son, everything played out as it was supposed to. Well except for Heimdall falling unconscious."

"Father, how can you say that? I almost lost control at what that war god said, I could have potentially destroyed the very planet we came to save." Said Perseus

"Perseus… Perseus look at me my soon." Odin says as his son looks up at him.

With a soft expression on his face, Odin asks "who am I, my son?"

"What? Father, I don't understand." Says a confused Perseus

"Who am I?" Odin asked once again

Perseus stood there for a moment before finally saying "you are Odin, the King of Asgard, the Allfather…"

"Aahhh… that is correct I am the All-father. My son, you know how and why I came to be the All-father, so did you not think that I would already know what would happen? Replied Odin

"By the Norns! How could I be so… so… arrrgggg! I can't even put a name to it" said an exasperated Perseus

Odin couldn't help but chuckle at his son. After a moment of contemplation Odin says "Perseus, I need you to understand what I'm about to tell. To your mother, your brother Thor, all of the Asgardian people, and myself you are a true Norse god. Let no-one tell you any different. However, you are also part Greek, I know you don't like to talk about or even acknowledge it but you must learn to accept it for what is to come. In the Olympian throne room, you acted the way you did because of he who shall not be named (AN: It's not Voldemort). As a son of the sea, you do not like to be restrained and your mood can change as quickly as that of the ocean. You must learn to temper this for when you do there will almost you cannot accomplish."

"I … I understand father. Thank you for believing in me. Wait! Did…did you say something happened to Heimdall? Was it an attack? Should I return to Asgard?" Perseus said as he started asking a number of questions quickly

"Calm yourself Perseus, Heimdall is fine… he… he just lost consciousness from laughing too much at your antics in the Olympian throne room." Said Odin as he was trying to keep from laughing at his son once again.

"Oh," said a red-faced Perseus

"Do not worry my son all of the footage of that incident has been destroyed." Said Odin

"Thank the Presence." Said Perseus "I'm surprised you didn't hide a copy in the vault room with the destroyer."

The expression on Odin's face turned to one of shock at the comment from his son. "uh… uhh… well, I had planned on doing that very thing until Tyr pointed out that for the safety of Asgard we should destroy all copies of the incident." Odin said timidly

"I'm confused, father if the footage is with the dreaded destroyer it could not be in safer hands." Perseus pointed out

"Yes… yes normally you would be correct but Tyr pointed out if your incident could incapacitate the entire Asgardian council, what chance would even the destroyer have against it." Replied Odin

Perseus couldn't help but laugh at the situation before saying "father was it really that bad?"

"Actually, it was that good my son. Even Tyr laughed at it and as you know Tyr doesn't laugh at shit." Odin said giggling at the memory of his stoic god of war laughing hysterically.

Quickly the father and son recomposed themselves and began talking once again.

"My son my time on Midgard is quickly coming to an end so we must hurry. I know you must be wondering why it was important that you display your power in such a way?" Odin said as Perseus nodded his head "A majority of the council believe themselves to be all-powerful. I have always made sure that you knew that here is always someone stronger, and this humility has served you well. This is a lesson that must be taught to those Olympians who believe they are stronger than they actually are. Do you not agree, Lord Hades?" Odin said

"I should have known that I could not hide my presence from you, Lord Odin," Hades said in a pleasant tone.

"Perseus, I must leave but before I do I ask you to listen to Lord Hades request. It could be beneficial to the both of you. Odin said as he gave his son a hug.

Odin then made his way over to where he landed and said loudly "Heimdall!" and the area was soon bathed in the colored lights of the Rainbow Bridge. Once the lights had receded the All-father was gone, having returned to Asgard.

 **Ten minutes before the events in the throne room.**

"What can I do for you Lord Hades?" Perseus asked

"I'm surprised that you didn't call me Lord Sneezy." Said a surprised Hades

Perseus could only smile and chuckle at the god of the underworld before saying "Lord Hades, we both know that nothing I said to you during the meeting was derogatory or mean spirited."

"Yes I am aware of that Perseus, but we must hurry because if I know Lord Grumpy and believe me I do, he will be calling me back to Olympus very soon." Stated Hades

"Then please proceed Lord Hades" replied Perseus

Hades took a deep breath and sighed before saying "Perseus, I… I have two children that are attending a school in Maine. A satyr has called for a small team of demigods to come and extract them. I am hoping I could convince you to intervene and bring my children to me."

"I mean no disrespect Lord Hades but why not let the demigods collect your children?" Perseus asked

"My brother… I'm sure know of who I speak believes them to be dead, as he has already tried to kill them once. If they go with the demigods will surely kill them this time." Replied Hades

"And you thought after seeing my little slip-up in the throne room I would be the perfect person to retrieve them?" said a weary Percy

"To be honest with you…yes. Unlike most members of my family, I know that you only used a small percentage of your true power." Said a reluctant Hades

Percy sighed once again and said, "It stands to reason that you would notice. Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"Hestia noticed of that I am sure, but as for everyone else no they were too distracted by the… how do mortals say it… ah yes, ass whooping you gave Ares." Replied Hades who smiled at the memory.

"I would be honored to help you Lord Hades, but I have a few small problems that stand in my way." Said Perseus to a slightly confused Hades

Hades motioned for Perseus to continue

"I'm embarrassed to say this but I don't know how to get anywhere in this realm. That is why I am not at that camp now… I…got lost." Percy admitted "Plus I how would I get the children to you? Can I even enter your domain?"

Hades rubbed his forehead as he could not believe that the prince of Asgard just admitted to him that he was lost. Hades then looked up at Perseus and said "you are correct although the problems are small they will indeed keep you from our objective. Fortunate, for us I have a solution to both of our problems." Said Hades

"Then I will gladly help you out Lord Hades. No man, be he mortal immortal, or god should fear for the lives of his children due paranoid family members." Said Perseus

"Thank you Perseus, I shall not forget this." Said Hades before he let out a loud whistle.

Perseus waited for a minute and nothing seemed to be happening and was about to ask Hades about what he did when suddenly the shadows moved and leaped out at Perseus with a resounding "WOOF!

"Mrs. O'Leary heel," Hades said in a firm tone.

In a flash, the massive hellhound had spun around and bounced over to her master's side.

"Wha…wha… what the Hela is that!" exclaimed Perseus

"This Perseus is my hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary" replied Hades. "She will accompany you to rescue my children."

"I… I'm… I'm not going with that thing. What if she attacks me and I have to kill it?" asked Perseus

At the word kill the hellhound lay on the ground with its paws on its whimpering.

"Why did you have to go and frighten her?" asked Hades "Perseus, Mrs. O'Leary may not look like it but she is a very special hellhound. She is one of the very few that can be domesticated. She also possesses a tremendous sense of loyalty what better guide for the god of Loyalty to have."

"My apologies, I was taken by surprise. How is this… Mrs. O'Leary supposed to help me in retrieving your children?" asked Perseus

"As a hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary can shadow travel. If you tell her the destination she will shadow travel with you to that location. Then it is a small matter of gathering the children placing them on her back and saying Mrs. O'Leary home girl and she will bring the children to me." Said Hades like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Here take this whistle, when you need her blow it and she will come." Said Hades

Perseus took the whistle and placed it in one of his pockets and then asked: "where are we going?"

"Climb on," Hades said

Once Perseus climb on the back of the hellhound Hades walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Once hades had said what he needed to he slapped Mrs. O'Leary on her hind quarter and she took off like a bat out of hades for the nearest shadow. All the while Perseus was screaming for the hellhound to stop and let him off.

Perseus looked up and saw that they were running towards a gigantic tree… very fast at which Perseus yelled "FFFFUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" when they suddenly disappeared into the shadows.

Hades stood there and chuckled at the prince of Asgard when he heard the sound of Lord Grumpy's lightning bolt and whispered: "just in time." As he flashed out headed back to the throne room.

30 minutes since Perseus left the throne room

"ENOUGH! I will no longer put up with this insubordination and disrespect!" Screamed Zeus "Let… us… go and meet… that insufferable Asgardian at Camp Half-Blood!"

At this, the three sons of Kronos flashed away to Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood 35 minutes after Perseus left the throne room

A flash of bright light and the Big Three arrived on the deck of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood.

Zeus immediately looked to Chiron who was quickly rising from his current position of playing cards with Dionysius so that he could properly greet the mighty Olympians.

Once Chiron had stood he bowed deeply while saying "Milords welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your presence is unexpected but always welcome."

"Yes… yes… thank you Chiron for that warm greeting" said a smug looking Zeus

Chiron quickly threw a look to Dionysus who grinned evilly and nodded his head. "It is the least we can do Lord Grumpy." Replied the centaur

"What!...What did you just call me?!" Zeus yelled

"Lord Grumpy, Milord," Chiron replied

"TELL ME CENTAUR WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THIS?!" Asked and enraged Zeus

"B…bu… but Milord you told us too." Chiron said nervously

"I… did… no… such…thing!" Zeus said emphasizing each word as he spoke

"Mi… Milord…we…we received this official proclamation from Olympus" Chiron said as he pulled a scroll from his side bag, "and it says as of now that all Olympians shall be referred to by the names on this list. It says that you the king of the gods now formerly known as Zeus is to hereby renamed Lord Grumpy while Lord Hades is now named Lord Sneezy and Lord Poseidon is well … let's just leave it at that." Said the centaur

"Let me see that!" demanded Zeus who took the parchment from a shaking Chiron.

As he examined the parchment Zeus determined that Chiron was indeed correct this is written on official Olympus parchment and it is even stamped with the official seal of Olympus certifying as an official document of Olympus.

Zeus stood looking at the document thinking about how it came into existence when suddenly Chiron said "Ohhh…my"

"What is it centaur?" asked Zeus

"Milord, the parchment, something… something just appeared on the back of it." replied a nervous Chiron

Zeus turned the parchment over and immediately saw the now visible writing that said "you have just been pranked by the most awesome gods ever! Signed Apollo and Hermes."

Hades burst out in laughter as Poseidon stood snickering at his youngest brother who at the time was cursing at two of his sons.

"APOLLO! HERMES! I WILL SEND YOU TO TARTARUS FOR THIS! Zeus raged.

"Brother… brother, please peace we have forgotten why we came to camp." Said Hades

Zeus stood there red faced and breathing heavily as he considered his brother's words and said "fine but I will deal with those two later. Chiron, we have come here to meet with the Perseus the prince of Asgard."

"Lord Gru…. Zeus, my apologies Lord Zeus, but we not seen anyone new around camp." Said Chiron

"Damn that insufferable boy to Hades…" Zeus was saying before a sneeze could be heard

"AAAACCHHHOOOO! Sorry, someone must have used my name as a curse." Said a smiling Hades

"Asshole brothers.' Replied Zeus "ARTEMIS!" Zeus yelled out

A bright flash of silver light filled the area as Artemis flashed in.

"Yes, father?" said Artemis

"Artemis, that disrespectful cur from Asgard is not here. I want you to track him down and bring him here," demanded Zeus

"Yes, father I will do this glad… Artemis was saying until she received a mental summons "Milady! Help we are being overrun! Please help!" said the summons from her hunter.

"NOOO my hunters!" Artemis yelled as she suddenly flashed out.

Line Break

1 Minute after leaving Hades

"FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK" yelled Perseus as he shadow traveled for the first time.

Suddenly Perseus could see lights again. Although it was still dark but he could see lights in some type of castle. He looked to his side at the hellhound and scowled, "I never want to travel like that again"

Mrs. O'Leary just looked at him and suddenly gave Perseus a big doggie kiss. "Yuck! What the Hela did you do that for Hell beast!" he exclaimed

"WOOOOOFFFF!" was the only reply the young prince would receive.

Before he could make a retort Perseus heard the sound of battle and quickly rushed towards it with the hellhound at his side.

Perseus quietly made his behind a giant boulder so that he could better study the situation.

As he studied the battle going on before him Perseus mumbled to himself "damn Greeks can't do anything the easy way. Isn't that right girl?"

After a second of silence, Mrs. O'Leary quietly began to growl.

"Quiet girl" ordered Perseus. However, the hellhound continued to grow with each growl increasing in volume.

"Girl, keep quiet, or they are going to find us," Perseus said turning back to look at the hellhound. It was then that he noticed Mrs. O'Leary was looking towards the forest. So Perseus looked towards the area Mrs. O'Leary was and observed some streaks of silver racing through the forest.

"Damn Greeks!" Perseus yelled in his head.

"I'll be right back girl you be ready ok?" Perseus said to Mrs. O'Leary

A quiet "woof" was the only reply he received.

Perseus stood and closed his eyes. He envisioned a river of gold flowing downstream. As he focused on the stream Perseus willed the stream to stop and remain still. Once the river stopped moving Perseus opened his eyes and everyone in the area was time-locked. Desperate to complete his mission for Hades, Perseus made his way over to the two children being held captive by some type of strange monster. Perseus quickly removed the children from behind the monster and made his way back to Mrs. O'Leary. Unfortunately, for Perseus, he failed to notice that the strange monster had started to move.

"What… what is happening?" asked Dr. Thorn better known as the Manticore

"THORN!" Kronos said psychically in Thorn's head "you fool, you were caught in a Chrono-status field. Essentially you and everyone in the area is trapped in time. I was able to release you. You must destroy whoever that is before he takes the demigods."

"Yes master" replied Thorn as he raised his tail to fire his tail thorns at an unsuspecting Perseus

Perseus was about to release the Chrono-status field on Mrs. O'Leary and two demigods when he was suddenly struck from behind.

"OW! What in Odin's beard was that?" Perseus asked as he quickly turned to see where the projectile had come from.

To his surprise, the strange monster had released itself from his Chrono-status field. Perseus understanding that a fight was about to happen dropped the Chrono-status field and called for Storm-breaker. As soon as Storm-breaker hit his hand, Perseus started spinning it creating a barrier of wind that stopped all of the momenta of the projectile like thorns.

"Wh… what… what's happening?" asked the two shocked demigods as the watched the unknown man with a hammer.

"Stay behind me!" Perseus exclaimed, "Mrs. O'Leary here girl!"

"WOOF!" replied the hellhound

"Climb on you two." Demanded Perseus

"What the hell is that? No way am I getting on that thing." Said the female demigod

"If you want to stay here and die fine but if you want to live and meet your father get your arse's on the hellhound!" replied Percy

Skeptically and nervously the two demigods climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary.

"Grab hold to her fur tight." Said Perseus "Mrs. O'Leary Home!"

Once again the hellhound ran towards the nearest shadow and disappeared, returning to Hades palace.

"Now, I have a monster to question," Perseus said as he started walking towards the Manticore.

As Perseus made his way to the monster he noticed that he was being watched the demigods from camp as well as the group of girls dressed all in silver.

The Manticore stopped firing the thorns from his tail once Perseus was within ten feet of him, as he did not want to be hit by a ricocheting thorn.

Perseus noticing that the monster was no longer throwing his tail thorns stopped five feet from the monster intending to question it.

"Who or what are you?" asked Dr. Thorn

"Who and what I am is no concern of yours monster, what is your concern is how your escaped my Chrono-status field." Replied Perseus

"My master released me you puny godling." Said a confident Dr. Thorn

"Ah… Kronos. I should have known." Said Perseus "Just know that by the time I'm finished with you, your definition of puny will have changed greatly." As Perseus suddenly brought Storm-breaker up and hit Thorn in the jaw sending him flying into some trees.

The three demigods looked on in awe at what they had just seen. Finally, one of them asked "who… who… are you?"

Before Perseus could answer, Thorn came stumbling out of the forest mumbling the word attack. And then as if from out of nowhere a small army of Cyclopes and something resembling mutated frost giants thought Perseus.

"No time for that now things just a lot more interesting." Said Perseus

Before another word could be spoken Perseus heard "hunters show these monsters and males why we are to be feared. Fire!" said a person who is now known as a hunter

Quickly, Perseus tackled the group of demigods to the ground so that they wouldn't become pincushions.

"What in Hela are you doing?!" Perseus yelled, "you almost hit these kids!"

"They are not our concern if they are too stupid to move out or our way then they deserve to die especially you males." Replied the hunter with volcanic black eyes and an upturned nose wearing a silver tiara.

"Oh, I know who you are now. Your Fiona's little group." Perseus said sarcastically

"Fool, we know no Fiona. We are the hunters of Artemis the bane of men and monsters." Said the hunter

"Like I said Fiona's little group." Replied Perseus

"You dare disrespect our Lady?" yelled the hunter "continue firing, especially at the male!"

"Me and my big mouth." Perseus thought to himself as he watched the arrows fired by the hunter with great interest. It seems as if the arrows passed through the monster bodies. Closing his eyes and concentrating Perseus reaches out with his senses and quickly opens his eyes.

"Fuck!" screamed Perseus "stop firing! Run it isn't working!"

"Foolish boy we are hunter we know what we are doing." Replied the hunter

"Then why haven't the monster's died yet?" asked the angry Perseus "They are in a Chrono-lock which means your arrows will just pass through them! Run!"

"Stay your ground hunters, we will defeat these monsters the same as we always do!" exclaimed the hunter

"Zoe! The arrows aren't working!" said another hunter

"Keep firing, they will work!" replied the hunter known as Zoe

Unknown to Zoe and Perseus hunter had just prayed to Artemis for help.

"You demigods, move your asses if you want to live run towards the hunters!" yelled Perseus

"What are you crazy? They're trying to kill us too." Said the blonde haired demigod

"Just do it!" Perseus replied

As the demigods ran towards the hunters position Perseus started to gather power. Once the demigods had gotten close to the hunters Perseus unleashed the power he had gathered and suddenly the hunters and demigods were transported a block back into the forest.

Perseus heard their screams of confusion and turned to face the monsters as a flash of light appeared next to him.

"You," said Artemis "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but now is not the time for conversations." said Perseus as he threw Storm-breaker into the group of monsters.

"Then where are my hunters they can help destroy these monsters?" asked Artemis "Or are you just a foolish boy who believes he doesn't need the help of a woman?"

"Hey, Fiona if you can get off your moon chariot and take your head out of your daddy's ass you can see the hundreds of arrows laying around that didn't do shit against these monster." Spat Perseus "As I was telling your group of girl scouts these monsters are in a Chronolock."

"My hunters are not girl scouts and what the hell is a Chro… Chrono-wok?" Artemis asked in confusion

"Chronolock…lock not wok." Said Perseus "Basically, Kronos has used the power of the Infinity stone to place the monsters about 5 seconds out of normal time. When your hunters attack them with their arrows the basically have five extra seconds to get out of the way of the attack."

"You're a god of time can't you do anything about it?" Artemis asked Perseus

"Really, I'm a god of time I did not know that. Thank you for informing me of that Fiona. Yes, I can do something about it, however with you hunters and the demigods just running around like hœnsa (chicken) with their heads chopped off I could have fixed the problem." Stated the now irritated prince of Asgard.

"Quit being an ass and tell me what I can do to help?" asked Artemis

"I need a minute to counter Kronos's Chronolock, keep them off me. Use your symbol of power it will weaken the lock around them and by us the time I need." Replied Perseus

Artemis nodded and summoned her symbol of power which is a bow (not the bow she uses in the hunt, no this bow is extremely more powerful) and begins shooting the monsters. She observes Perseus closing his eyes and seems to be gathering power when suddenly Artemis hears a noise behind her. She quickly turns with an arrow notched in her bow to find that her hunters have returned.

"Milady!" shouted Zoe "Now we can destroy these monsters properly."

"No, Zoe. You would hold your fire until Perseus gives you the signal." Replied Artemis

"Bu…But Milady…" Zoe started to say

"But nothing Zoe did you not see your arrows were not having an effect on the monsters? At this moment, Perseus's plan is only we have that will succeed." Stated Artemis

"Artemis, get them ready!" exclaimed Perseus

"Hunters are your weapons!" yelled Artemis

"Close your eyes!" Perseus yelled as a bright light filled the area, "Fire, the Chronolock is gone, they can die now!"

"Fire my hunters show them no mercy!" screeched Artemis

The hunters opened fire destroying the monsters. After assumingly destroying all of the monsters the hunters canvased the area for arrows while looking for any straggling monsters.

As Perseus was about to approach Artemis one of the demigods with short black hair and electric blue eyes grabbed him by the arm and said "who the hell are you, where in my father's name are the two demigods we were rescuing and want in Hades name did you do so that the monsters could be destroyed?" (If one listened closely you could hear the subtle sound of a sneeze echoing throughout the night sky)

"You Greeks sure like to ask a lot of questions. Let me talk to Artemis for a moment and I will try and answer your questions alright." Said Perseus

"Fine," said Thalia in a huff. "Don't think I'm going to forget either Mister."

"Looking forward to it Sparky" replied Perseus as he continued walking towards Artemis.

Thalia turned to make her way back to her demigod's friends thinking about the cute guy she just spoke to. When suddenly the one monster everyone forgot about Dr. Thorn the Manticore dashed from his hiding place and grabbed the daughter of Zeus.

Annabeth a blonde haired, grey-eyed daughter of Athena watched as the presumed dead Manticore grabbed her best friend and jumped off the cliff as she could do nothing but yell "TTHHHAAALLLIIIAAA!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

At the sight of Thalia being drug over the cliff by the Manticore, time seemed to stop for young demigods. After a moment, Annabeth shock wore off and ran towards the cliff to try and save her sister in all but blood. When suddenly she was tackled from the side.

"You stupid git of a girl! Are you trying to get yourself killed as well?! Your friend is gone, she's dead the sooner you accept it the sooner you can move on!" exclaimed the now identified lieutenant of the hunt Zoe.

"What do you know?! What do you care?! She's alive! She just has to be!" yelled a crying Annabeth

"She was a…" Zoe started to say but was interrupted

"She's not dead." Said Perseus

"What do you mean she's not dead? Did you not see her fall over the cliff how can she not be?" replied a hostile Zoe

"I am a god princess, I know a lot of things you don't and when I say she isn't dead, that means she isn't dead. Simple enough for you princess?" said Perseus

"God or not your still just a disgusting male who knows nothings." answered a spiteful Zoe

"Listen and listen well princess, I know what you have been taught by your mistress and believe all men are the same. However, I can assure you that where I come from, men real men do not act the way they have been portrayed to you and if you continue to insult me because I am a male then you insult half of the people in my kingdom and that I cannot allow. One more, just one more outburst like that princess and you won't have to worry about men ever again. Do we understand each other!" ranted Perseus

"You…" Zoe started to say when

"Zoe! Retain from making the situation worse. We cannot afford to lose you." Artemis said to Zoe

"Milady! Y… you… do not believe his outrageous claims?! Asked Zoe

"I said enough Zoe! He can and will do exactly what he says. I am ordering you to let it go." replied Artemis

"Your will Milady," said an upset Zoe

"Perseus if the demigod is still alive, where is she then?" asked Artemis

"Right here." Said Perseus with a big smirk on his face as he snaps his fingers and a portal into space opened and out fell the demigod and Manticore.

"Monster! Open fire!" yelled Zoe

"NNNNOOOO!" yelled Annabeth, as Thalia looked up to see a parade or arrows headed for her.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Percy as he quickly created another teleportation portal so he can once again save the demigod. The corresponding portal opened right next to Thalia as she was suddenly jerked into the portal as the arrows struck the Manticore.

Once Perseus had stepped back out of the portal he sat the young demigoddess on the ground, when without warning she lunged forth on her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs saying thank you, thank you, over and over.

Perseus froze in shock as his face started to turn red. This was not caused by the hug, or the appreciation being shown to him be the demigoddess. No, what caused this was the fact of where Thalia had her head placed. Yes… Thalia was hugging his legs as the side of her head was firmly pressed against his little Storm-breaker who it seems is becoming excited.

"Uumm…cough cough…cou…could you… could you please let go?" asked a stuttering Perseus

"Why I'm trying to thank you for saving me," Thalia said slightly angry

"I… I… know but it's just this position is uncomfortable and rather embarrassing," replied Perseus

Uncomfortable and embarrassing Thalia thought to herself. In an attempt to see why this strange man would call a hug embarrassing she turned her head straight ahead and the first thing she saw was his crotch that was slightly bulging behind his pants. As Thalia let go of the hug she threw herself backward mumbling "oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods" as her face turned a nice shade of red.

"Ha, typical male and his harlot." rang from out of the group of hunters

"Excuse me," Perseus said as he snapped his fingers and a golden glow surrounded the group of hunters. Once the glow faded all of the hunters had been de-aged into babies.

"What have you done!" screamed Artemis

"I did as I said I would. Be thankful that this… was all I did to them." Replied Perseus

"Change them back now!" demanded Artemis

"Do not make demands of me Fiona! You will not like the consequences!" Perseus said angrily.

"Are you threatening an Olympian goddess?!" asked Artemis

"I do not threaten as you can plainly see Fiona, no it….." Percy was saying before a dark raven landed on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence, the raven disappeared. When suddenly a golden glow illuminated the area once again as the hunters of Artemis were returned to their proper age.

"Artemis," said a reluctant sounding Perseus "I apologize for my actions towards you hunters. I can be headstrong and a bit stubborn at times, but as a prince of Asgard I represent all of Asgard and as such I apologize for my actions."

"Wh…what are you playing at Perseus?" asked a suspicious Artemis

"I was reminded by my father of why I am here and who I represent and as such I must act accordingly." Replied Perseus

"I did not see… is that what the dark raven was? Said Artemis

With a nod of his head Perseus said "yes that raven, Huginn is one of my father's most trusted messengers. He and his brother Muninn have never failed at delivering a message."

"Very well then Perseus I accept your apology but please try and not let it happen again," stated Artemis

"Bu…but….Milady! How can you let him get away with treating us in such a manner?!" yelled one of the hunters

"You were warned! He told you what would happen and yet you continued to insult him even after I disciplined Zoe about it. Not to mention if not for him we could have never destroyed those monsters due to the Chronolock they had been placed in. Now instead of complaining set up camp." Artemis exclaimed to her hunters

"Yes, Milady" was all that could be heard from the group of hunters as they began to set up camp.

"Perseus a question." Artemis said, "how did you did you save Thalia while retrieving the Manticore?"

"Oh about that, I didn't really save her because she was never in any danger," Perseus replied to a confused looking Artemis

"What! What do you mean I was never in any danger!" said a pissed off Thalia. "That thing grabbed me and jumped off the god's damn cliff!"

"Granted yes the creature did grab you, but it never jumped off the cliff," Perseus said to Artemis and Thalia

"Bu… but we all saw it happen." Stuttered a confused Artemis

"No… you saw what you expected to see. What really happened was that once the creature grabbed the demigod and started towards the cliff I activated dimensional travel. Which essentially allowed me to send the two into a pocket dimension separate from this one. This way I could summon them back at any time I wanted." Explained Perseus

"Yo…you…you left…me in a pocket…dimension with a monster!" Exclaimed Thalia "Are you freaking crazy?! What if it killed me or worse tried to eat me?!"

"You were never in any danger Sparky, I froze the two of you in time as soon as you entered the pocket," Perseus said to Thalia

"Wha…what did you call me?!"Thalia asked of Perseus as lightening was sparking all over her skin.

"I called you Sparky. You have this little sparkly thing going on around you so I thought it would be an appropriate name," replied Perseus

Thalia stood there seething in anger as she relived the past few moments. When suddenly bolted forward towards Perseus as she grabbed her bracelet which turned into a shield with a horrifying image of Medusa on the front and while simultaneously reaching for a can of mace which transformed into a spear and proceeded to try and stab the prince of Asgard.

Perseus quickly recovered from his shock as he jumped back to avoid being stabbed by the spear.

"What the Hel are you doing?!" exclaimed Perseus

"Y…yo…you… you ass!" screamed Thalia in reply "You imprison me in some place no-one has access to but you, along with one of the deadliest in Greek mythology, and then when you bring us back you make it so I face-plant with the gods damned monster on top of me. And then if all of that wasn't bad enough you think you can give me some fucked up nickname?!"

Perseus kept avoiding the attacks of the young demigod hoping she would tire herself out. However, the anger and rage felt by the demigod provided her with an abundance of energy that allowed her to continue her attack.

"Enough!" yelled Perseus as he froze the demigod in time. Releasing her head and mind from the time freeze Perseus asked: "What is your problem?!"

"You..uh… your…my problem…uh," Thalia said as she tried to escape the times freeze. "Let me go!"

"I am not letting you go until you calm down. So the sooner you do so the quicker this will all be over." Perseus said to Thalia

"I'm never gonna stop until I kick your ass!" replied a struggling Thalia

After a few minutes of contemplation, Perseus said, "I will make you a deal. I will give you one hit on me, but after that one hit, it is over."

Thalia stood there and thought about it for a few minutes and finally replied "DEAL!"

"Fine walk this way," Perseus said as he released Thalia from the time freeze

Unbeknownst to Perseus, Thalia had begun to gather as much electricity as she could and channeled it into the hilt of her spear.

Perseus turned around and said "alright one shot."

"Your funeral," said a smirking Thalia as she swung her fully charged spear like a baseball bat and hit Perseus flush in the chest. The blow sent Perseus flying as he was knocked through a number of trees and ended up causing a 30-foot gash in the ground.

"That's what you get ass-hole!" said a smiling Thalia

"That looked like it hurt," said a voice coming from behind Thalia

As Thalia turned to see who it was that spoke she was surprised to see the still standing and smiling form of Perseus.

"Ho… ho… how… ar… are… you… there?" asked a surprised Thalia

"Me? Oh, I've been here since I brought you out of the pocket dimension." Replied Perseus

"Then who or what was that I just hit and how can you have been there all this time?" Thalia asked the son of Odin

"Well to answer your first question that was me you hit. Well, it was sort of me. You see, I used my domain of **Space Generation,** which allows me to create constructs. So I created a construct of me, which is what you hit." Perseus said the astonished daughter of Zeus

"As for your second question, I am the god of time. So it was relatively easy for me to use Chronolock on myself so that I was outside of time observing events as they unfolded." Perseus said

"You… you… let me cause all that damage so you can… you can show your powers off?" said a steadily growing irate Thalia

"Damage? What damage? I see no damage." replied a smirking Perseus

Thalia turned around quickly to find the forest in pristine condition, with no signs of a battle having taken place.

"Ho…how…how did you…do that?" Stuttered a surprised Moon Goddess as Thalia stood there nodding in agreement.

"Oh… Artemis, I almost forgot you were there." Sais Perseus "To answer your question, I used one of my abilities which are known as Event Negation. Basically, it allows me to undo any event and make things the way they were before."

"Ju… jus…just… ho… how powerful… are you?" asked Artemis with a slight look of fear on her face.

"I am as The Presence made me" replied Perseus

"I know of no god or Titan that can do the things you do. Yo…you must be a primordial!" exclaimed Artemis

At that, Perseus chuckled for a moment before saying "I can assure you I am not a primordial. Primordia's were created by Lady Chaos. I am an Asgardian. My father Odin was created by the Presence to safeguard the world tree as well as eight of the nine realms that comprise the tree. To be the guardian of such my father and his people would need to be extremely powerful, which unfortunately for you and the other Greek gods means that the Asgardians gods are more powerful than the Greek gods. And as I was blessed by the Presence itself I am as powerful as it needs me to be."

For minutes, silence pervaded the area until Perseus said "Uh… hello. Is everyone alright?'

"Wh… wha… what" replied Artemis "Yes… yes, we're fine. Zoe start setting up camp."

Barely ten minutes later and the hunter's camp had been erected. Artemis called for the demigods from camp to gather information as to what happened and once she finished with them she called for Perseus.

As Perseus entered Artemis's tent he noticed that it is bigger on the inside (I don't know where that phrase comes from LOL) and observed Artemis sitting comfortably on some fur pelts stroking the head of a doe that was laying in her lap.

Artemis motioned for him to sit as she gathered her thoughts before finally saying "Perseus, I want to thank you for the aid you gave my hunters. It was apparent that without your aid they would have most likely fallen."

"No thanks are necessary, I am just glad that everyone is alright," replied Perseus

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what are you doing here? The thing you said was that you were going to camp but you never showed, and I was summoned by my father to track you down and escort you to camp." Said a curious Artemis

"Well…" said a nervous Perseus as he rubbed the back of his head. "I…I… sort of…got…lost."

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Artemis "how in Hades did you get lost?"

"It's quite simple really, we Asgardians do not possess any geographical knowledge of your planet. When we go to help or visit a planet, the Bifrost takes us where we need to be and retrieves us from said location. So knowing the geographical locations of places on any given planet was unnecessary, until now." Stated Perseus.

"Oh…I see" replied Artemis "I guess my hunters and the demigods were fortunate that you were lost."

"Well, that and thanks to Lord Hades. If he had not sent me to collect his children I would not have been here." Said Perseus

"What!" Artemis said rather loudly. "Those two demigods you rescued are children of Hades? Father will not stand for this!"

"So I have been told, and that is the reason I did it. No child should be held responsible for the actions of their parent be they mortal or demigod. Especially now that war is imminent." Said a quickly getting irritated Perseus.

After a few moments of thinking, Artemis said: "yes Perseus you are correct, however, I must ask you to keep the information of the demigods parentage to yourself or it may spark another war which we are not prepared for."

Perseus nodded to Artemis in agreement and then asked: "what do we do now?"

Artemis sighed heavily as she replied, "we must acquire transportation to camp, which unfortunately means calling on the services of my brother."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus was anxious after hearing that Artemis would summon her brother to transport everyone to camp. He has read about the exploits of her brother and if what he's read is any indication of what is to happen, Perseus is not a happy camper.

"Artemis is that really a good idea? I can transport everyone to camp so there is no need to bother your brother." Perseus said to the moon goddess

"I appreciate the offer Perseus, but as you just admitted a moment ago you do not know where you are going and would only serve to get us lost. It is unfortunate but this is the only way." replied a somber Artemis

"Shit" Perseus mumbled under his breath as he had to admit to himself that Artemis made a good point.

"If that is all I will go and check on the demigods," Perseus said to Artemis

Artemis's expression saddened a little before she said: "do you not want to wait in here until it is time to leave?"

"I feel… it would… be… inappropriate." Replied Perseus

This reply shocked Artemis as she asked "wh…what do you mean inappropriate?"

"As you are a goddess of maidenhood some such as you hunters may believe that I am a danger to said maidenhood and the longer I stay in your tent with you the more they believe that I am committing inappropriate acts towards their goddess," Perseus replied

"My hunters would neve…" Artemis started to say before Perseus cut her off

"Artemis right now there are five… six… no eight of your hunters standing outside of this tent with their bows drawn and arrows notched. I do not want to hurt them because of them misunderstanding the situation, so it is best if I go and check on the other demigods." Perseus said as he walked out of her tent to reveal eight hunters standing there with their bows drawn and arrows notched.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Artemis shouted at her hunters as Perseus just walked off chuckling to himself.

Perseus could still hear Artemis chewing out her hunters as he reached the demigods.

"Hey is everyone alright?" Perseus asked the assembled demigods

"Yes… thanks to you. Thank you for saving us." Said the demigod now known as Thalia

"No need to thank me," said a smiling Perseus, "how could I let someone as cute…uh never mind."

"Di… did…did you… just… call me…cute?" asked a blushing Thalia.

"Uh…um…ahem… may… maybe." replied an equally blushing Perseus.

"Excuse me! I hate to interrupt you two flirting buts its cold can you do anything about it?" asked an impatient daughter of Athena

"We were not flirting!" they both shouted out at the same time.

"Whatever. Can you do something about the cold or not?" Annabeth asked beginning to get on Perseus's nerves

"Yes, I can but you little demigod need to learn some manners." Replied Perseus who had a scowl on his face

Perseus looked over as he felt a hand touch his arm to find it was Thalia who said: "please, it's really cold."

The scowl melted off of Perseus face as he looked at the daughter of Zeus and finally said: "fine, you could take lessons from your friend daughter of Athena."

Annabeth just sat there and scowled as Perseus once again used his power of **Spatial Tuning** which allows him to control the flow of time in that particular area and rewound time until the weather resembled that of summer.

"There give it a few minutes and you should start to warm up," Perseus said to the demigods.

A few minutes later Perseus asks "everyone feeling warmer?"

"Much warmer, thank you," said Annabeth

"Be… bet…" Thalia started to say before she keeled over in an unconscious like state.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Asked Perseus

"I…I don…I don't know" replied Annabeth "what did you do to make the area warm?"

"I used Spatial Tuning to rewind time in this area to the summer when it was warmer," Perseus said to the daughter of Athena

After a minute of contemplation Annabeth asks "when you turned time back in the area did you turn time back for us demigods as well?"

"Since, you demigods were in the affected area then yes you would have been affected as well," Perseus replied

"Holy Hades!" Annabeth yelled out as an eerie echo of a sneezy permeated the area.

"Fucker!" mumbled Perseus rather loudly.

"What?" Annabeth asked Perseus

"Nothing, tell what did you figure out?" Perseus asked the blonde demigod.

"Because you rewound our age when you turned back time, Thalia reverted to last summer in which her body and life essence was still stuck inside a tree. The worst part of it is at the time the tree had been poisoned in an attempt to kill it." Said an exasperated Annabeth

"Shit! I didn't know that!" exclaimed Perseus "Ok if turning time back made her ill again if I forward time around her she should get well again. Correct?"

"It seems like the logical conclusion," stated Annabeth

Perseus focused his concentration on Thalia as he sped time up around her to bring her back into the present, all the while mumbling something about "know it all goddesses and the brats."

After a minute Thalia opened her eyes as the color came back to her face she asked: "What happened?"

Annabeth spent the next few minutes telling her what happened and how she felt that it was Perseus's fault that she got sick.

"Annabeth! How can you say that he didn't know and it was you who kept complaining that it was cold, so that makes you guilty by association." Thalia said to Annabeth

"Bu…bu…bu" Annabeth stammered

"Just let it go," Thalia said to her best friend

Thalia then got up and walked over to where Perseus is now sitting and sat beside him and said "thanks for saving me again" as she nudged his shoulder

"I am sorry I did not mean to make yo…" Perseus was saying before she interrupted him

"Hey! You didn't know. You did what we asked of you and there was a little hiccup to it, but I'm fine now and it's thanks to you. So thank you." Thalia said blushingly to Perseus

Perseus's face lit up with a smile as he started to say "I told you before you're to cu…" before Artemis cut him off.

"Perseus!" Artemis yelled

"Yes Artemis, I will be right there. We will have to continue this conversation another time." Perseus said to Thalia as he made his way over to Artemis

"AARRRRGGGGG!" Thalia growled out. Her chance to see if the handsome prince really thought she was cute ruined by her half-sister.

"Yes, Artemis?" Perseus asked as he walked up to the moon goddess

"Perseus it is getting close to the time for me to summon Apollo if you would make sure the demigods are prepared when he arrives I would be grateful." Replied Artemis

"Of course, is there anything else you need?" Perseus asked

"Yes, I have chastised my hunters about their behavior so hopefully there will not be any more incidents in the future," Artemis replied

"That was unnecessary but appreciated Artemis," Perseus said as he made his way back to the demigods.

As soon as he approached the group of demigods Perseus said: "get packed up your ride to camp will be here soon."

"We have a ride to camp? Who is it? How will we get there?" The daughter of Athena asked rambling off questions at a rapid pace

"Evidently all of you are riding with Apollo so get ready." Replied Perseus

"A…Apo…Apollo?" asked Thalia "can't we find another ride" side the suddenly looking fearful demigod.

"Afraid not. I have already tried to convince Artemis to use alternate methods but she has refused." Stated Perseus

"Hunters, demigods close your eyes until I say it is safe!" Artemis exclaimed to everyone loudly.

Suddenly a bright flash of light lit up the night sky as Apollo the sun god has arrived.

"Yo! Lil sis, what's going on, you need me to help teach your hunters archery? Glad to do it." Apollo said with a bright smile on his face

"Apollo, you damn fool you know I am older than you so quit pretending otherwise and if you so much as touch or even look at my hunters in a perverse way I will castrate you!" Artemis emphasized to her younger brother

"Sis you wound…" Apollo started to say when he observes someone he didn't expect "HHHHEEEYYYY! Perce, what's up? How did you manage to run into my lil sis's girl scouts?"

After a huge sigh and a mumbled "idiot" under his breath, Perseus replied, "alright Doc, for one my name is Perseus, not Perce, and two I kind of got lost and ran into them."

"And they haven't tried to castrate you yet? My man!" Apollo exclaimed as he held his hand up for a high-five.

Perseus not understanding the gesture threw Storm-breaker hitting Apollo square in the chest.

"Apollo!" Artemis yelled as she summoned her bow and pointed it at Perseus and asked: "Why did you do that?"

"I… I thought he was about to attack me." Replied Perseus

"You fool! That was a gesture of some type of goodwill!" said an irate Artemis

"I…I…I did not know. I am not on Midgard often and know little of its eccentricities." Perseus said as he retrieved his weapon. "My apologies Apollo, I did not know what the gesture meant."

"Fuck! What did you hit me with Perce?" asked a slightly dazed Apollo

"Storm-breaker. It is the weapon gifted to me by the Presence." Replied Perseus

"No wonder it hurts like Hades." coughed a still sore Apollo as he summoned so ambrosia.

After a few moments Apollo finally regained his footing and asked: "alright Artemis, you summoned me for something?"

"Yes, I need for you to transportation us to Camp Half-Blood." Replied Artemis "It will be my hunters and I as well as Chiron's half-bloods and Perseus."

At this, Apollo's brow raised "I thought Perseus was already at camp? When he left the throne room that is where he said he was going?"

With a smirk on her face, Artemis said "he… he… he got lost! She got out before laughing at Perseus's situation.

Apollo looked stunned for a moment before a big grin came upon his face and he joined his sister in laughing at the Norse god. "He… he… he got lost. Hahaha" Apollo barely got out before suddenly falling to the ground.

Apollo looked up only to find Storm-breaker laying on his chest with him unable to move it. "What the fuck!" Apollo yelled

This only served to increase the laughter from Artemis as her hunter and the demigods joined in.

Perseus stood next to Apollo and said "now that's funny" as he himself began to laugh at the sun god.

"This is not funny," said a red looking Apollo "For god's sake Perce this thing is crushing my chest get it off of me."

With a smirk, Perseus hold his hand out as Storm-breaker flies back into his hand.

"H…ho…how…can…you lift…that thing?" asked an out of breath Apollo

"Only I and people I deem worthy can hold Storm-breaker." Replied Perseus

"Alrighty then, no playing with the hammer got it!" exclaimed Apollo "Let's get this show on the road before I get hurt again," Apollo said as he transformed the sun chariot into a minibus.

The hunters got on first as the piled into the back to be as far away from the males as possible. Then Annabeth and Grover boarded the bus leaving only Artemis, Apollo, Perseus, and Thalia.

"HHHEEEYYYY! Even littler sis what's up? Glad to see you're not a tree anymore, I hate it when pretty girls are turned into trees." said a flirting Apollo

"I…I'm… fine" Thalia said as she looked at the bus apprehensively before walking over to Perseus, "ar..are… you riding on the bus to?"

"No, I thought I would just follow along behind the bus. Unless you want me to," replied Perseus

"N…no…no… I just thought we could get to know each other better." said a nervous Thalia

Seeing the nervousness of the young demigod Perseus said to her with a slight blush "Alright, I am glad to ride the bus with you."

"Really!" Thalia exclaimed with her face turning red with excitement.

"Yes really." replied Perseus as he boarded the bus and took a seat near the front.

Thalia happily sat next to him as Apollo boarded the bus and announced: "who wants to drive the sun today."

"Apollo" growled Artemis

"Don't worry sis I got it covered" replied a smiling Apollo "Thalia, why don't you come up here and give it a go?"

A look of terror came over her face as she stuttered "n…n…no…no tha…no thanks"

"Come on baby sis I won't let anything happen to you," Apollo replied as he led her towards the driver's seat.

At seeing the look of terror on Thalia's face Perseus said: "Apollo this is not a good idea."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Said a still smiling Apollo

 _ **Six and a half minutes later**_

"Apollo you dumb mother…ooof!" yelled Artemis as the sun chariot was out of control and Apollo was currently laying on a couple of hunters, due to Thalia's rather unique driving style.

"Thalia! You have to calm down!" exclaimed Perseus

"I…I…I go… I got this." Replied a terrified Thalia

"To Hel with this!" yelled Percy as he stopped time around the sun chariot. "Artemis please come up here quickly!"

After picking herself up off the floor of the minibus Artemis smacked Apollo in the back of the head which earned an "OOOOWWWW!" from the sun god and hurriedly approached Perseus.

"What did you do? Why do you need me?" asked Artemis

"I froze the minibus in time and I need you to tell me how to get to camp. If you can give me a clear direction in my brain I can transport all of us there in one piece." Perseus replied

Artemis closed her eyes and concentrated on the directions to Camp Half-Blood. Once she had them in mind she touched Perseus's head and began to transfer the information.

Once the information transfer had been completed Perseus looked at Artemis and said: "thank you no please take a seat we should be at camp rather quickly."

"Everybody hold on!" Perseus shouted as the minibus was engulfed in a bright light once again, as the light faded the bus was nowhere to be found.

Two seconds later over what is known as Canoe Lake a minibus appeared out of thin air and proceeded to drop into the lake as a female voice could be heard yelling "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

SPLASH!

The lake started to bubble as the minibus rose from out of the water and gently glided to the beach.

As everyone began to depart the bus you could hear the female voice from before still yelling "What the Hades was that you freaking imbecile!"

"It wasn't my fault!" another voice yelled back "I followed your directions which put us above the lake!"

"It's not my fault you can't follow directions!" the female voice now known as Artemis yelled

"I did follow directions you just suck at giving them!" exclaimed the still unknown male

They stood there staring at each other faces full of ire when suddenly they both turned and said in unison "Apollo this is all your fault!" as they both proceeded to smack him in the back of the head.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW! How is it my fault!" a still smarting Apollo exclaimed

"I got this don't worry!" they both replied

Observing the look of anger on both Artemis's and Perseus's face Apollo said: "oh look at the time I got to run." And promptly disappeared with the sun chariot in tow.

As Artemis and Perseus began walking towards the group of assembled demigods she noticed something peculiar and asked "Perseus how are you dry? Did you use your power over time to dry yourself?"

At this Perseus stopped walking with his head hanging down and said "No, it is an unfortunate side effect of the demigod powers I was born with. I can stay dry even if I am submerged in water."

Artemis observing Perseus's sullen tone and expression replied: "I apologize Perseus, I did not mean to bring up that subject."

"It…it's… fine Artemis. If I am to be working with the Greek gods I need to be able working with and talking about him." Perseus said as he resumed walking before turning to Artemis and saying "would you like me to dry you? I have little practice in these powers but I have enough to dry you if you wish."

"That would be appreciated, but known this if you try anything perverted I will castrate you before sending you to Tartarus." replied a slightly smiling Artemis.

With a smirk on his face, Perseus gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she became dry instantly.

"Thank you," Artemis said to Perseus

"Your wel…" Perseus started to say but was interrupted by another daughter of Zeus

"That was so cool Perseus, can you dry me too?" asked an excited Thalia as she approached the two gods

"If you like," replied Perseus as he placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder drying her.

"Wow!" exclaimed Thalia "that's some trick."

"Yes, a neat trick I wish I did not have." Mumbled Perseus as he approached the group of demigods and noticed that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had assembled there as well.

"Perseus!" Zeus Thundered (yes pun intended) "Where were you?!"

Perseus rolled his eyes and muttered, "I got lost."

"What? Speak up so we can hear you," replied Zeus

At this Artemis approached her father and lightly said "he got lost."

"He what!" Zeus bellowed before he started to snicker "How did he get lost?" he asked as he started to laugh at the prince of Asgard.

Once the group of demigods heard this they to began to laugh at Perseus.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Perseus as the ground began to shake **(yes Percy has not practiced his demigod powers but they are still emotional based and thus can activate in times of emotional distress).** "As I told Artemis, as an Asgardian I am not familiar with exact locations on Midgard. The Bifrost takes us to where we need to be and retrieves us when we are done!"

"Yes, yes, I can see where that might cause a problem" replied Hades. "I'm sure in the future we can provide some type of directions for you to keep you from getting lost."

"That would be most appreciated Hades," Perseus replied as the ground stopped shaking.

Zeus's expression turned from one of laughter to one of disbelief as his brother was actually wanting to help this upstart god from another pantheon.

"Be that as it may, how is coming here to camp going to help you help us?" questioned Zeus

Before Perseus could respond a loud "HA!" was heard from within the group of demigods

"Him! Help us!" a male demigod exclaimed as he walked forward

"Max… do not overstep your bounds," Zeus warned the demigod now known as Max

"Please… father I could beat this god with ease." taunted Max

"I can as well," said a female voice.

A moment later a rather large female demigod walked up and stood beside Max and said "I heard how he jumped my father from behind like a coward. I bet he is too afraid to fight face to face."

"Clarisse daughter of Ares, who told you this?" questioned Zeus

"My cabin and I overheard Lord Hermes telling his cabin that this… this… god attacked our father from behind." replied the demigoddess known as Clarisse

"Be that as it may you do not know the whole story, I am ordering you…" Zeus was saying before Perseus interrupted him.

"Excuse me! Lord Grumpy pants, why not let them try?" said a smirking Perseus

At this, the entire camp fell silent as they were positive that Zeus the king of the gods would not let this slight to him pass without retribution.

"You…you… you…insufferable… piece… of… Minotaur… dung!" Zeus furiously roared

With a wide smirk on his face, Perseus gave a mock bow and sarcastically said "my apologies Lord Zeus it shall not happen again. But I implore you to give these two demigods any opportunity. It is obvious that it will happen with or without your permission, so why not just get this out of the way."

"Bu… but… but you will …hurt them." said a nervous Zeus although trying to hide it albeit unsuccessfully.

"Oh is that all. I swear on The Presence not to hurt these two demigods if you allow us to spar." Perseus swore when suddenly the morning turned into night and a hologram of two meteors colliding appeared to seal the vow Perseus just made.

"Fine" sighed a reluctant Zeus "I don't suppose I can talk you two out of this?"

"No, father." Replied Max

"No Lord Zeus this is for the pride of our father and our cabin!" Clarisse said loudly

"Very well. Perseus please." Said and anxious Zeus.

Perseus nodded his head in understanding before saying "where do you want to do this?"

Max and Clarisse looked at each other and nodded before saying "right here."

Perseus nodded in understanding before yelling "Begin!"

Max and Clarisse began to approach the god when suddenly Max called forth a lightning bolt and shot it at Perseus. Perseus smirked as he knew that the son of Zeus would start with his strongest attack. AS the bolt approached Perseus he opened a wormhole for the bolt to fly into. What Max and Clarisse were not aware of was that the other end of the wormhole was directly behind Clarisse. So when the bolt came out it struck her in the ass.

"AAAAARRRRRRAAAAA!" Clarisse yelled as she was shocked by the bolt of lightning and fell to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" a smoking and still prone Clarisse yelled to Max.

"It wasn't me! He did it somehow!" replied Max

Max made his way over and helped Clarisse to her feet and had a quick strategy session. As the two separated Max ran at Perseus with Clarisse slowly following behind him.

Observing this Perseus used his powers over time to accelerate the speed of Clarisse so that she was neck and neck with Max. Just as they reached Perseus they both screamed as they fell into a wormhole. This time, the wormhole opened over Canoe Lake as the two demigods fell in from about twenty feet above the lake. If that wasn't bad enough Perseus activated temporal looping that caused the event to replay over and over again causing everyone watching to laugh at the two demigods. After about the tenth time Perseus released the loop and allowed the demigods to swim to shore. Clarisse passed out from a combination of being hit with the lightning bolt and constantly being thrown into the lake. Max walked out of the lake seething mad.

"Hey…uh… Max is it? You may not want to play with lightning right now." Perseus said to the soaked demigod

"I knew it! You are a coward shouted Max as he called on another bolt of lightning. However this time as the bolt struck his hand it shocked Max and shocked him hard. "How… how did… you do… that?" Max asked just before losing consciousness.

Everyone in camp looked on in shock as two of the strongest demigods in the camp were taken down easily.

Perseus just shook his head as he looked at the two demigods and said "didn't your father ever tell you water and lightning don't mix. As soaked as you were when you called forth that lightning bolt it amplified the strength of the bolt so much it overloaded even your tolerance to it." Perseus said to his two unconscious opponents.

"Perseus" called Zeus "will they be alright."

"They'll be fine after a little rest," replied Perseus

Suddenly a black crow appeared on Perseus's shoulder making Perseus quickly walk off.

"What is that?" Zeus asked the other assembled gods

"I believe that to be a messenger of some type from Perseus's father Odin," Hades said to the confused gods.

The gods were carefully observing the situation when the crow disappeared as Perseus called out "Lord Zeus, May I speak to you for a moment?"

With an apprehensive look Zeus made his way over to the prince of Asgard where they stood to talk for a moment before thunder boomed in the sky followed by a bright light appeared out of know where slamming into the ground where Zeus and Perseus stood and when the light had faded the King of Olympus and Prince of Asgard were gone.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	7. AN: Powers and Abilities

**Power and Abilities**

 **AN:** Hey everyone just a quick update from dogbiscuit1967 and myself showing what power and abilities Percy has. Please note while some of these are pretty powerful he may not have developed them yet also if something happens in the story and you are thinking well why didn't he use this power or that power it could be because at the time/current state of mind he either doesn't have it developed yet or he just wasn't thinking clearly enough to use it.

Hope you all have a nice week and we'll see you next Friday. (Not literally of course xD)

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Chronolock:** Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow.

 **Event Negation:** Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in.

 **Force-Field Generation:** Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension.

 **Omnipresence:** Exist in all of space and time.

 **Space-Time Distortion:** Distort the space-time continuum for various effects.

 **Distortion Manipulation:** any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly.

 **Space-Time Rift:** Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts.

 **Wormhole Creation:** Self explanatory

 **Black Hole Creation:** Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy.

 **White Hole Creation:** Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave.

 **Spatial Manipulation:** Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space.

 **Space Generation** : Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs.

 **Space Depletion:** Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets.

 **Spatial Tuning:** Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others.

 **Subspace Travel:** Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void.

 **Dimensional Travel:** Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space.

 **Spatial Displacement:** Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another.

 **Teleportation/Remote Teleportation:** Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly.

 **Time Travel/Remote Time Travel:** Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline.

 **Time Manipulation:** Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow.

 **Age Manipulation:** Self explanatory

 **Flash-Forward:** Self explanatory

 **Temporal Looping:** Self explanatory

 **Time Stopping/Time Reduction/Time Acceleration:** Self explanatory

 **Powers of the sea:** Self explanatory


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

If anyone had told Zeus that he would have a day as fucked up as this he would have smote them with his Master Bolt, yet here he is in the weirdest, most messed-up day in his life; and for the king of the gods that's saying something. It was bad enough when he found out his father was rising from the pit and then he received a visit from Lady Chaos, who said that help would soon arrive, oh and did it ever arrive in the form of a young disrespectful prince of another supposed pantheon of gods. If that wasn't bad enough this god was also half Greek and was the son of my damn brother Poseidon. Hmm is it any wonder the boy is disrespectful knowing that Poseidon is his biological father thought Zeus. And then after a series of other troublesome events, the boy finally arrives at camp and receives some type of message after which he calls for me (he actually calls for me the king if the gods the nerve I should smite him on principle alone) to give me a message. Once I had made my way over to the Asgardian he quickly informed me that his father Lord Odin has summoned us to Asgard. Talk about disrespect, I am Zeus king of the gods the most powerful being in existence and someone is summoning me! How dare them! Before I could reply I was suddenly engulfed in a bright light and the next thing I knew I was standing in a strange but magnificent room feeling slightly queasy.

"Steady Zeus steady" came a voice from Zeus's left "traveling by the Bifrost can be a little discombobulating the first few times."

"Unhand me! Where are we?" bellowed Zeus

"I told you that my father Lord Odin has summoned us," replied Perseus

"I summon people, I do not get summoned! I am Zeus King of the Olympian gods! I will not be summoned by some pretend king of some forgotten pantheon and realm! I will aaaarrrgggg…." Zeus yelling before he was violently interrupted.

"YOU DARE!" came a voice of rage. "YOU DARE TO INSULT THE ALL-FATHER, OUR PRINCE, AND ASGARD ITSELF!" Heimdall shouted furiously at the lord of Olympus as he had grabbed Zeus by his suit jacket and lifted him several inches off the ground.

"You believe yourself above all others? Above my prince, my lord, my realm! Let me show you how truly irrelevant you are!" exclaimed Heimdall as he began to stare into Zeus's eyes.

Zeus's eyes went wide in disbelief as he could barely comprehend what he was seeing.

"Heimdall enough!" yelled Perseus

"Heimdall now!" the prince reiterated as he threw his cape over Heimdall's eyes breaking the link between him and Zeus.

"I…I…I a…I am… sorry Milord." Heimdall said to Perseus as he bowed to his prince.

"Heimdall," Perseus says as he lays a hand on the guardians shoulder, "I would remind you that Zeus is a guest of the All-Father and that until today he believed he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I am sure it has been a blow to his pride to find out otherwise, I ask you to let it go this one time my friend."

"As you wish my prince." replied Heimdall as he turned to Zeus bowed and said, "my apologies Lord Zeus it shall not happen again."

"Hmm… see that it doesn't" Zeus replied in a gruff voice

"Heimdall," Perseus said as he nodded towards the guardian

"My prince" Heimdall nodded back

"Zeus if you would follow me please," Perseus said to Zeus

"Yes, lead the way. I am anxious to meet this… father of yours." Zeus replied to Perseus

As they made their way towards Asgard, a thought had weighed heavily on Zeus's mind so he asked "Perseus. How is it, one as powerful as Heimdall came to be the guardian of your Bi… Bifrost is it?"

"I do not understand what you mean," said a confused Perseus

"Well on Olympus we have magical wards to keep enemies from flashing in and we have a clear-sighted mortal guarding our entrance. Why would you use someone as powerful as Heimdall to be a guardian?" replied Zeus

"Ah, I see." Said Perseus "Heimdall is special. He can see and hear almost everything in the ten realms and even further. There is not much that escapes his notice, even on Olympus. If an enemy were to mount an attack more than likely it will be through the Bifrost. Heimdall would see or hear them coming and sound a warning to give the armies of Asgard time to prepare. Along with being a seer, Heimdall is an excellent warrior who always has and will always be our first line of defense. With his abilities, power, and unwavering loyalty Heimdall is perfect for his position to help protect Asgard and the ten realms."

"Ar… are… the enemies of the ten realms that powerful?" asked Zeus

"Yes, and I mean this with no disrespect but there are beings in the universe so powerful they make you father look like a child, power wise," replied Perseus

"Surely you jest?" said a nervous Zeus

"I do not jest about this. If not for the blessings I received from my father and The Presence I would have been destroyed long ago." a serious looking Perseus said to Zeus

"That is very troubling," said Zeus "very troubling indeed. Perseus… can you tell me what that was your guardian Hem… Heimdall, was doing to me?"

Perseus's expression had a serious look of contemplation on it before he finally said "It is a part of his gifts. Along with being able to see and hear almost everything, Heimdall remembers everything and can project it into the mind of another. He almost never uses this ability. The only time he has used it was when he punished someone for betraying Asgard. He showed them the worst things you can possibly imagine and it drove the person insane. If… if I had not stopped him he may have done the same to you. I ask you to understand that Heimdall is so fiercely loyal to Asgard that any who disparage it or its ruling family incites him beyond belief so his first recourse is to attack the ones who made the disparaging remarks."

"Ahem… I see. He does indeed sound like a powerful and loyal guardian." replied Zeus

After that exchange silence permeated the air when suddenly Perseus let out a loud shirking whistle "WWWWEEEEEE!"

"What was that?!" exclaimed Zeus

"I decided to speed up our trip and called a ride for you," said Perseus

"Ride? What kind of ride could that god's awful sound summon?" questioned Zeus

"That sound is what I use to summon my steed Blackjack," replied Perseus

"A horse? Are you summoning a horse to take us into Asgard? Can you not open a portal as you did at camp and transport us there?" Zeus asked wearily.

"I could do that, but I thought you might want to see Asgard itself instead of just appearing in the throne room," Perseus stated

"Hmmm… quite right." Zeus said as suddenly he heard the sounds of wings flapping and looked up, "this is your steed? It's a Pegasus. I have never seen one of its colors before." said an impressed Zeus

"Pegasus? I guess it could be called a Pegasus all I know is that Blackjack was a gift from my father and The Presence long ago." Replied Perseus

" _Hey boss what's up?" asked the pitch black Pegasus known as Blackjack_

"How many times do I have to tell you do not call me boss?!" Perseus exclaimed to his smirking steed.

" _My apologies Lord Perseus" Blackjack replied neighing loudly "what can a lowly steed do for the prince of Asgard?"_

"Smartass horse!" Perseus mumbled to himself. After taking a minute to recompose himself Perseus faced Blackjack and said: "I need you to give Lord Zeus a lift to the throne room so that he may meet with father."

" _You sure boss? He looks kind of mean and heavy." Stated the still laughing Pegasus_

"Yes, I'm sure Blackjack," Perseus replied

"Zeus if you would mount Blackjack we can be on our way to see my father," Perseus said to Zeus

"Is this safe?" Zeus asked anxiously

"It is very safe, I assure you of that," Perseus stated

" _UUHH what the Hel does this guy eat! I told you he was heavy boss!" exclaimed a neighing blackjack_

Perseus just looked at Blackjack with an expression that said that was enough of his crap.

Perseus looked up to Zeus and said "are you settled in?'

"Yes…um… yes, I believe so. Now what are we going to do?" a nervous Zeus asked.

"We fly! Blackjack let's go!" Perseus said as Blackjack took a few strides and was suddenly airborne with Perseus flying right beside them using Storm-breaker.

At first, Zeus was apprehensive about riding the Pegasus but now, he is in awe as he gets his first glimpse of Asgard. "By Chaos" Zeus proclaimed "I…I…have never…seen a city as magnificent as this."

"It truly is a sight to behold." responded Perseus "come let us make for the throne room."

Soon the prince of Asgard and the King of the Olympians arrived in the throne room. Even the throne room is one the most majestic things Zeus has ever seen he thought to himself.

After a moment, a voice brought Zeus out of his awe when Perseus announced "father Lord Zeus and I have arrived per your request!"

"Thank you , my son. Welcome, Lord Zeus. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Odin said as he greeted the king of Olympus.

"Ahmm… yes… yes, thank you, Lord Odin." Zeus replied still in awe of Asgard.

"Is something the matter Lord Zeus?" Odin asked the still mesmerized Zeus

"Hm… oh…no I was just admiring Asgard and how magnificent it is." Zeus said to the All-father

"Yes, Asgard is one of the most majestic places in all the ten realms." Replied Odin "although it falls short of the beauty and magnificence of the Void which is a paradise for all faded immortals."

"Perseus… why don't you go and find your brother and spend some time with him while Lord Zeus and I talk." Odin discreetly ordered

"Bu…but father…I thought you wanted to talk with the both of us?" Perseus asked

"No…I needed you to bring Lord Zeus to Asgard so that the two of use might discuss things that need to be addressed." replied Odin

"Oh," Perseus stated "as… as you …wish father." And then left the throne room in search of Thor.

"My apologies Lord Zeus, my son can be a bit… headstrong." Odin said laughingly to Zeus

"Yes, believe me in the short time I've known him he definitely comes across as headstrong," Zeus replied smirking

"He does get it honestly. With Poseidon as his biological father and Thor as his brother we are lucky, he listens at all." Odin said with a sigh

"I see your point, I may need to remind myself of that fact in future dealings with your son. Not to be rude but why did you summon me?" Zeus asked the All-father

"I did not want to summon you Lord Zeus, but things have reached a tipping point that required us to meet and make plans for the future, or let me out it this way for there to be a future." said a sullen Odin

"Surely things cannot be that bad? Your son has only just arrived to help us." questioned a fearful Zeus

"I had hoped that the presence of Perseus in the war with your father would be enough to defeat your enemy but with the involvement of the infinity stones, the situation has escalated exponentially," replied Odin

"Ho…how bad… will it…be?" gulped as scared sounding Zeus

"It…it will annihilate the ten realms, the world tree, and the universe itself," Odin said to the disbelieving Lord of Olympus.

"Ho…how…how di…did you… come to possess…such information?" Zeus inquired of the All-father

"Normally I would refuse to answer that question, however with the threat looming over us I will tell you in the spirit of co-operation. I am sure that you have been told of my status in the universe. That Asgard and I were created by The Presence to safeguard the universe from evil. Not the kind of evil mortals perpetrates on each other as that is done as a necessary balance in the universe. No, what I am talking about is evil so dark that all it seeks is death and destruction. When The Presence created me he bestowed upon me great power, power almost if not equal to that of Lady Chaos. However, the one thing I did not possess was a great knowledge I would need to be successful in my position. I prayed to The Presence and asked why he did not bestow the necessary knowledge upon me he replied be saying that I have all the tools I need that I just need to learn how to access them. I am sure you can imagine how frustrated I was but when I took the time to reflect upon what he said to me I realized he was right. If he had given me everything I needed without knowing what it is to work towards a goal or sacrifice something to achieve said goal then I may become complacent and arrogant and become a threat to the universe myself. So I searched and search and finally I came upon the well of Mimir. This well was said to possess a wealth of knowledge of the past, present, and future. I asked and practically begged the demon of that well to share its knowledge with me but it refused and laughed at me. Until finally, it said it would share its knowledge for a price. Eager to attain the knowledge I agreed to anything, and that was my undoing for to receive the knowledge I needed I had to sacrifice one of my eyes to the well. As you can see I did indeed make the sacrifice and achieved the knowledge I sought. My lost eye is a reminder of how arrogance and a lack of humility can affect everyone, including us gods." Finished Odin as he touched the patch over his eye remembering the sacrifice he made and the good that's come from it.

"By the gods! I had no idea anything such as that even existed! And to sacrifice your own eye no less, I am ashamed to say that I would not have been able to have done that." said a stunned Zeus.

"It is not something I would recommend, but time is of the essence and we need to discuss the future," Odin said as a large disk formed in front of Zeus. "If events stay on their current course this is the future of the universe." As they observed a totally destroyed universe possessing no life, no planets, nothing but fire.

"Fates preserve us! Y…you…must be pranking me?" said a stuttering Zeus

"No! This is the future if events play out like they are now, however, this is the future if we can develop a plan quickly enough and make sure to enact said plan at the proper times this is the future that awaits us." Replied Odin

Zeus's eyes widened as the picture in the disc changed to reveal what he could only describe as seeing the universe achieving the Isle of the Blessed.

"I'm sure that I speak for the both of use when I say that this future is preferable?" Odin asked Zeus as he sat there nodding his head. "Then let us begin because this will not be easy."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Five minutes after Perseus left the throne room**

"Brother!" Perseus growled

"Ahh Perseus what brings you back to Asgard?" Thor asked his irritated brother

"Father…he sent Muninn to summon Zeus and me to the throne room and then he kicked me out!" exclaimed Perseus

"Calm down brother you know father. He has his reason for doing things even if we do not understand them at the time." Thor replied trying to cheer his brother up.

"I…your right…I guess that I am still a bit upset over having to go to Midgard and then having to accompany Zeus to Asgard, which means I have to be civil to him." said an exasperated Perseus

"I thought as much brother. Come, let us spar and see if we cannot relieve you of some of that aggression!" bellowed Thor

"You are so going to lose!" replied a now cheery Perseus.

After two hours of sparring, the two princes of Asgard received a summons from their father calling them to the throne room.

"Father…you called us?" both princes asked at the same time.

"Yes…yes, Thor I would like for you to meet Lord Zeus King of the Olympian gods." Odin said introducing his oldest son

"Lord Zeus," Thor said as he did a slight bow begrudgingly.

"Lord Thor. A pleasure to finally meet Perseus's older brother." Zeus replied.

"Perseus. It is time for Lord Zeus and yourself to return to Midgard. Do not question him on what we discussed. You will find out when it is the proper time." stated the All-father

"Yes, father. By your leave, Lord Zeus if you would please." Perseus said to Zeus as he created a wormhole to take them back to the observatory.

As they arrived in the observatory Zeus observed Heimdall and walked over to him and said "Heimdall, I must apologize for my words earlier. I was out of line and should not have disregarded your Realm and you liege like I did."

"No Milord, it is I who should apologize for my actions," Heimdall said with a bowed head

"How about we just say we were both wrong and leave it at that," Zeus said as he held his hand out to grasp Heimdall's in a show of peace.

"Agreed Milord," Heimdall replied as he grasped arms with Zeus.

As Zeus approached the platform leading to the Bifrost he observed Perseus smirking, "something funny Perseus?"

"With a wide grin on his face, Perseus said "you surprised me is all. That must have been some talk father and you had?"

"Ahem! Yes… even I must admit that your father is indeed a remarkable god." replied a smirking Zeus

Perseus just smirked at Zeus as they arrived at the platform and yelled "Heimdall!"

"Yes, my prince," Heimdall replied as the Bifrost opened and the two gods were returned to earth.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **30 seconds after Perseus and Zeus disappear**_

As everyone's eyes began to readjust from the bright lights of the Bifrost the entire camp started mumbling that Lord Zeus and the stranger had disappeared.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Poseidon as he looked around for any sign of his brother or his wayward and disrespectful son.

After a moment of silence, Artemis said "Uncle the raven that was on Perseus's shoulder earlier was from his father Odin. So I can only assume that Lord Odin has summoned Perseus and my father to Asgard."

"So… so…he kidnapped…Zeus?!" Poseidon bellowed

"Do not be so daft Poseidon. Odin probably needed to see Zeus and the only way for him to get to Asgard was with Perseus," replied Hades

"Milords, Milady" a voice came from behind the three gods as they turned to find Thalia approaching "what happened to Percy? Is he alright? When will he be back?"

"Do you not want to know about your father demigod?" asked an irritated Poseidon

"Oh yes, and him too," said an exasperated Thalia.

"Peace uncle. We believe that Perseus and our father have been summoned to Asgard by Perseus's father Odin." Artemis said reassuringly to the young demigod

"Oh… okay, I just want to make sure Percy was alright…. Oh and father as well." Thalia said as she started to leave

"Thalia wait" commanded Artemis. "Did you call Perseus, Percy?"

Suddenly Thalia's face turned a bright shade of red as she replied "ye…yes…I…I thought…it was…easier than calling him…Perseus all the time."

"I see" Artemis replied with an evil smirk on her face. "That will be all Thalia."

"Milady, Milords," Thalia said as she bowed and quickly left

"Hmmm," said a suspicious Hades

"Hmmm what brother?" asked Poseidon

"It seems that our niece has a crush on young Perseus." A smirking Hades said

"I do not!" replied a defiant Artemis

Hades eyebrow rose as he said, "I was talking about young Thalia niece, not you."

"Oh, I thought you were insinuating that I would break my oath." A red-faced Artemis replied

"I would never make such assumptions about you dear niece," Hades said to the goddess of the moon as she recomposed herself. 'However, I do now' he thought to himself.

"I see no reason to be concerned at the moment. If they have not returned in a few hours we will take appropriate action then." Hades said to the two gods standing beside him.

"I agree on uncle. That is the best option open to us at the moment." Replied Artemis

"I still do not like it!" Poseidon mumbled loudly

As the camper began attending their regularly assigned activities Artemis's thoughts drifted back to the prince of Asgard. 'Why did I react in such a way? Even I could see Thalia has a crush on Perseus but why should it matter to me?'

Suddenly a camper burst in bringing Artemis out of her thoughts. "Lady Artemis! We need help! A group of monsters is coming out of Zeus's fist and they have captured some of our female campers!" Exclaimed the male demigod whom Artemis deduced is a son of Hermes

Fearing for the safety of the female campers Artemis ran off towards Zeus's fist and the capture females with the son of Hermes following behind her.

As she approached Zeus's fist Artemis slowed and hid behind a large tree so she could evaluate the situation. Sure enough, the son of Hermes had spoken the truth a small group of monsters did indeed have two female campers held hostage. The thing that bothered her was that one of the girls she did not recognize, but the other is obviously a daughter of Aphrodite.

Summoning her bow, Artemis quickly deduced at what position and angles she would need to fire from. Once she had calculated this she walked out from behind the tree and began firing arrows too fast for the demigods to see. In a matter of seconds, the monsters were destroyed and sent back to Tartarus.

Ignoring her apprehension from earlier Artemis approached the females and asked: "are you girls alright?"

Looking up at the goddess, Aphrodite's daughter replied: "Thank the gods you came Milady. We were afraid of what they were going to do to us." As she lunged forward to hug Artemis.

It was then Artemis realized her mistake as the daughter of Aphrodite discreetly used a needle coated in a potion designed to paralyze a god.

As Artemis fell to the ground she heard the daughter of Aphrodite laugh loudly as the son of Hermes and her half-brother the demigod Max joined her.

"See I told you it would work Luke." said the unknown daughter of Aphrodite

"Yes, you did Selena. Now we need you to get back to camp and keep an eye on everything and report all activities to use." Said the demigod now known as Luke.

"My pleasure," Selena said as she kissed Luke goodbye and headed back to camp.

"Okay, Luke you grab one arm while I grab the other and we can leave this place!" said a still pissed off Max.

"I know the plan Max just calm down. We accomplished our objective and now we can leave," replied Luke

All Artemis could do was lay there and hope to all the gods that neither of these two disgusting males decided to try and violate her since she cannot defend herself. All she could do was grunt angrily at the demigods.

"Don't worry little huntress you will have a new home soon," Luke said laughingly as Max and he pulled a scythe charm on twin bracelets in tandem causing the four of them to disappear (don't forget about the other hostage).

Zoe was worried. She hasn't seen her mistress for over an hour and that is unusual unless she is in a meeting or on a solo hunt. To ease her mind Zoe started to search the camp for Artemis. This caused the feeling of despair in the pit of Zoe's stomach to increase. Finally, she came upon Hades and Poseidon and asked: "Milords have you seen Lady Artemis by any chance?"

"Not since we talked after Zeus and Perseus disappeared. I am sure she is somewhere around camp." Hades replied to the worried hunter.

"But I have been searching camp and cannot find her anywhere. I fear something has happened to her." said a dejected Zoe.

"The camp is a big place I am sure she is here somewhere. If you cannot find her soon we will send out a search party." Hades said trying to allay the fears of the hunter.

'Yes, Milord. Thank You." Zoe said as she bowed and left.

"Brother!" Hades whispered loudly "you do not think someone has captured Artemis do you?"

"With everything that has been happening lately, I would not be surprised." Said Poseidon "after we find Zeus we will look for Artemis."

Hades stood there and nodded as both gods contemplated their current situation.

Suddenly the same bright light that struck Camp Half-Blood before returned. The demigods gathered again to see what would happen this time and were surprised to see that Zeus and the stranger had returned.

As Zeus and Perseus turned around to get their bearings a loud voice yelled "Percy you're back!" as Thalia jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Uhhhh…yeah," Perseus said in confusion as he wrapped his arms around the daughter of Zeus as both of their faces turned beet red.

"Did you not miss me as well daughter?" Zeus chuckling asked

Thalia looked up for a moment and blushed again as she exclaimed: "of course daddy, it's just I know that you are so powerful that I didn't need to worry about you."

"Right" Zeus replied sending Thalia a pointed look

"Brother! Thank the fates you have returned we may have a situation that requires the council's attention." Hades stated to Zeus

"What has happened?" asked a concerned Zeus

"Artemis cannot be found. Zoe her most loyal hunter has searched camp and cannot find her." Replied the lord of the dead.

"H…ho…how cou…could this…happen here of all places!" Zeus exclaimed as he rubbed his head wondering what exactly can happen next.

"We need…" Zeus started to before Perseus interrupted

"Zeus, if you will let me I can find out what happened." Perseus requested of Zeus.

"Is that even possible Perseus?" Zeus asked

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone of this." Perseus said, "you could say it is a forbidden technique."

Perseus closed his eyes and began to concentrate and time in the camp started to rewind. Perseus stopped when he observed Artemis sitting alone and watched her see what caused her disappearance. Soon a demigod appeared obviously upset about something and was telling it to Artemis when suddenly she bolted from where she was sitting. Perseus followed her and observed the same thing she did concerning the two female demigods. Perseus watched Artemis intensely as she carefully worked through her plan to save the two female demigods. A minute later Artemis struck with speed and precision that impressed Perseus. The monsters were destroyed and Perseus wondered what could have happened to Artemis; when suddenly one of the girls leaped at Artemis as if to hug her and very discreetly pulled a needle out and stuck Artemis with it. Perseus could only watch as the female demigod laughed that she knew the plan would work as the male demigod from before walked out with another demigod whom he knew to be the son of Zeus, Max. Perseus listened carefully as they sent the girl back to camp to spy on them while they retrieved Artemis and the other girl who was still tied up and gagged and promptly disappeared. Perseus was pissed that this happened while he was on Asgard. Perseus closed his eyes once more and will time to move forward faster than normal until he reached the moment he rewound himself into the past.

"We have a problem," Perseus stated to the big three

"What? What has happened?" Zeus asked Perseus

"Not here we need a secure place to discuss this" Perseus replied

"Come we can go to my palace in the underworld it is one of the most secure places on and under earth," Hades stated to the others

"Fine," said Zeus to everyone's surprise

Hades takes ahold of Perseus shoulder and flashes to his palace in the underworld.

A moment later Hades and Perseus appear in Hades throne room followed quickly by Zeus and Poseidon.

After summoning three guest thrones the gods sit and wait for an explanation of what occurred earlier at Camp Half-Blood.

Perseus sighed heavily as he said, "I am sorry to report that Artemis has indeed been abducted."

"What! How could this have happened?!" The three gods asked in unison.

"From what I observed, Artemis was approached by a male demigod telling her of two female campers that had been captured by a group of monsters. Of course, Artemis went after the two females and came upon the clearing where the monsters were waiting to hold the girls hostage. Artemis decimated the monsters when suddenly one of the girls hugged her and pricked her with a needle that seemed to make it so she could not move. Then the male demigod from before and… and… your son Max came into the clearing laughing about how the plan worked. They sent the girl back to camp to spy for them and took Artemis and the other girl and disappeared." Perseus told the three gods

"By the gods, the Titans have already infiltrated camp." Said a fearful looking Hades

"Perseus…are you sure it was my son Max?" Zeus asked

"Yes. I can show you if you like but I am certain he was the second male demigod." Replied Perseus

"What are we going to do?" Asked Poseidon

The four gods sat there contemplating the situation before Perseus cleared his throat and said: "I believe for the moment it is best if we do nothing."

"What!" Zeus exclaimed

"Please hear me out. At the moment, they do not know that we know she has been abducted. We can feed their spy false information and gather Intel on the Titans. Plus from what I understand your fates will issues a prophecy for a group of demigods to go and save her." Perseus explained

"How do we know that we will be able to trust the demigods sent on the quest?" asked Hades

"Simple. Because I will be following them." Replied Perseus

As Perseus was explaining his plan to Poseidon and Hades Zeus was smirking internally "just like Odin said. I must make sure the plan unfolds the way we planned it." Zeus thought to himself.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Hades asked Zeus

"Hmm… yes…oh yes I was just thinking over Perseus's plan. While I do not like leaving my daughter in the hands of those Titans his plan is sound. So we will follow his plan." Zeus stated to the gathered gods

"What will we tell the hunters?" Poseidon asked

"I believe it would be best if we tell them I sent her on a solo hunt and that I gave her the order before I went to Asgard." Replied Zeus

"That is a good idea brother, maybe you are Athena's father after all." Said a smirking Poseidon

"Smartass remarks aside, we need to return to camp and tell the hunters what we want them to know," Perseus said in irritation to Poseidon

Agreeing with Perseus the three gods nodded as Zeus placed his hand on Perseus's shoulder and flashed back to camp.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

When the four gods returned to camp, this time, they flashed into the big house.

"Now that we have a plan who is going to tell the hunters that Artemis is away on a solo hunt?" asked Hades

"I believe that it should be Zeus." Stated Poseidon

"Even though I do not want to I must agree with Poseidon." Said Perseus

"Why must I do it?" asked Zeus

"For one, we were not here when Artemis was taken so if either Hades or Poseidon tell them this they may be suspicious. Plus you are their king they will accept your word when you tell them you sent Artemis on a solo hunt. I would also suggest you order them to find some activity to keep them busy so that they do not keep thinking on this matter." suggested Perseus

"Yes… yes, good point. But what can we find for them to do to occupy their time?" Zeus asked the assembled gods

After a few moments of silence, someone else voiced their opinion "Ahem… Milords, may I suggest a game of capture the flag?"

As Perseus looked in the direction the voice was coming from he was surprised to see a man that was half horse.

"Chi…Chiron? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Zeus

"I live here Milords." Replied Chiron bluntly "Do not worry I will not tell of what I have heard. I agree that it will cause chaos in the camp." said the centaur known as Chiron

Zeus and his brothers nodded in approval at Chiron's statement

"What is this capture the flag?" Perseus asked in a bit if confusion.

"Capture the flag is a war game where we have two opposing teams battling each trying to capture the other team's flag. Of course, there are rules so that the demigods are not seriously injured." Replied Chiron

Perseus stood there thinking over what he had just learned from the centaur and finally said: "Lord Zeus a moment if you will."

The others watched as Zeus and the prince of Asgard walked into another room and quietly began to converse. All they could see was Zeus nodding his head and finally replying to the prince. Soon the two made their way back into the room where the other were waiting.

"Chiron Perseus here has an idea to make the game more interesting and he would like to know if it is alright with you if he does so?" Asked Zeus

"Milord you know the rule no gods can play in the game for fear of accidentally hurting a camper." Responded Chiron

At this Perseus stepped forward and said "Chiron I do not wish to play, what I want to do is interject a little chaos into the game. This will help me gauge the extent of their battle prowess and see what they need to improve upon."

"What exactly would you do?" Chiron asked skeptically

"What I would like is to place various invisible wormholes throughout the playing field. These wormholes will teleport the demigod that enters it to a random part of the playing field. They could be transported back to their starting point, to the enemies starting point or anywhere on the field." Perseus replied

"Indeed, that would create some chaos and does not seem like it will injure anyone. If I may ask why do this, is not playing a regular game of capture the flag enough for you to evaluate them Lord Perseus?" The centaur asked

"Please Chiron just call me Perseus, my father is a Lord I am but his son. As for why I wish to do this. You know as well as I on the battle field anything can happen. So I need to see how the demigods will react to a situation they are not prepared for." Perseus replied

Chiron stood there nodding his head in contemplation as he said "excellent point Lo… Perseus. Will we give them any hints as to what may happen?"

"All I would say is to be careful of any surprises," Perseus said to the now grinning centaur.

"Fair enough," Chiron responded

"I believe now Zeus should go and speak to the hunters," Hades interjected

"I suppose it is best to get this over with." Said a sighing Zeus as he left to go tell the hunters the lie they concocted.

"Chiron… can you show me this arena where the game will be held?" Perseus asked Chiron

"Of course Mil… my apologies Perseus. This way please." Chiron said as he led Perseus out of the Big House and into the forest.

Soon everything returned to normal at the camp as Zeus had spoken to the hunters and Chiron showed Perseus around the forest area where the capture the flag game will be held.

It was time for dinner as all of the demigods and hunters had assembled in the dining pavilion to eat. Chiron rose from his place at the head table and stomped his hoof loudly on the ground "demigods, hunters your attention, please! Tomorrow evening we will have our annual capture the flag game of the hunters of Artemis versus the campers of CHB."

Cheers echoed throughout the pavilion as the hunters sat smugly at their table just knowing that they will easily defeat the campers once again.

"Quiet!" Chiron bellowed "before you get too excited I must inform you that this will not be an ordinary game of capture the flag. There will be some… aah…surprising twists to it. So no matter what you plan or think, be prepared for the unexpected. That is all everyone continue eating."

The entire pavilion was abuzz with excitement and wonder as the demigods and hunters wondered what Chiron meant by the surprising twist.

At the table of Artemis, the hunters were quietly discussing the announcement as one hunter said "that centaur is full of hot air there is no way we can lose. He just said that to throw us off our game and give the campers a chance to win."

"No," said Zoe "I have known Chiron for many millennia and he has never once been untruthful or deceptive. We should heed his warning."

Although they did not voice it the rest of the hunters disagreed with their Lieutenant and decided to follow their previous plan.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **The next day**

The game of capture the flag was just hours away when Perseus emerged from the forest and began to make his way to the Big House when suddenly a voice rang out "Percy! Hey Percy wait up!" the voice said as Perseus turned to see the other daughter of Zeus Thalia approaching him

With a confused look on his face, he asked her "Why do you call me Percy when my name is Perseus?"

"Perseus is such an old and stuffy name and I don't like saying it so I nicknamed you Percy." Replied a smirking Thalia "So what were you doing in the forest?"

"Nothing really I was just looking over the area where you will have the game later," Perseus said to the now suspicious demigod.

"Percy, are you the one providing the little twist in today's game?" Thalia asked Percy

"Hmmm… what oh no I have an idea what you're talking about." Perseus said trying to change the subject

At this point, Thalia grabbed his hand and turned him around to face her. At the touch of her hand, Perseus felt a subtle shock flow through his body. He felt his heartbeat increase and his adrenaline skyrocket at the touch of the young demigoddess. Perseus was sure that his face was now as red as the fire demon Surtur.

Thalia began to blush as well when she took hold of the prince of Asgard's hand as well.

"Percy, are you sure you can't give me a hint?" Thalia said in a shy and timid tone

Perseus tried to regain his composure but one look at Thalia batting her beautiful eyelashes and Perseus was done for as he whispered "there may or may not be a few worm holes placed throughout the field of play. Please do not tell anyone."

At this Thalia lunged forward capturing Perseus in a hug and whispering thank you repeatedly as she assured him she would not tell anyone what he had told her. As Thalia released the hug and turned to leave she looked back at Perseus and said: "aren't you going to wish me luck Percy?"

Still blushing Perseus stuttered out "go…good luck…Thalia." As he promptly turned and made his way to the Big House thinking "what the fuck is she doing to me?"

Thalia stood there for a moment and watched as the prince of Asgard made his way into the big house before turning around and coming face to face with her best friend Annabeth (bet you didn't see that coming).

"Damn it Annabeth you about scared the Tartarus out of me!" Thalia exclaimed

"What is going on with you?!"Annabeth asked angrily

"What are you talking about?" Thalia responded

"You're acting like you have a crush on Perseus. You follow him around like a little puppy and just now you were hugging him! What's up with that?" The blonde daughter of Athena said in an interrogative tone.

"There is nothing going on between me and Percy. I don't know where you're getting all of this from, I was just thanking him for saving me from that Manticore." Thalia replied with a slight blush

"Percy? Percy? He lets you call him Percy?" Asked and astonished Annabeth

"MMMM…no, I just call him that because I feel like it." Thalia eked out

"You nicknamed him! By the gods Thalia what is going on with you! He is a god from a different pantheon plus he is biologically a son of Poseidon, and what about Luke huh? How do you think he will feel when he finds out?!" Annabeth argued

"Luke? What does Luke have to do with this? I've already told you, Annie, there has never been and will never be anything between and I! So he's a god from a different pantheon so what from what I've heard he is here to help us against the Titans and I could care less that his biological father is Poseidon! That is an issue you and your mother have not me!" Replied Thalia in a rather loud tone

The two demigoddess's stood there staring at each other intensely when Thalia finally broke the silence and said "You want me to admit I'm attracted to him? Then yes I am and I also know that I have no chance at being with him. So I try and spend as much time with him as I can, who knows if I will ever feel this way again or even be alive to feel this way?" Said a somber Thalia with tears in the corner of her eyes.

At this Annabeth grabbed her best friend and hugged while whispering "of course you will feel this way again and you will survive to love someone if it isn't Perseus. He would be lucky to have you." Annabeth replied as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Thalia I didn't mean to come at you like that. It's just with everything that's been happening I thought I was going to lose you and I… I couldn't handle that." Annabeth said quietly

"Oh, Annie… you won't ever lose me. Not even to a handsome, powerful, sea green eyed prince of Asgard with high royal cheekbones who makes feel so…so." Thalia was said blushingly

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Mature Scene coming up! You have been warned.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"So what?" Inquired Annabeth

"He… he… makes me… feel so wet." An embarrassed Thalia responded

"THALIA!" Annabeth exclaimed

"I can't help it. Every time I see him I want to ride him like a Pegasus or… or have him hammer my pussy until I'm nothing but a mass of quivering Thalia flavored Jell-O." A beet red Thalia responded

"By the gods Thalia, you sound like a daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth said laughing at her best friend

"I know right, but I can't help. I've already had three accidents today." Thalia said quietly

"Accidents? What do you mean accidents?" Annabeth asked

"Come on Annabeth it's embarrassing." Whined Thalia

Annabeth just stood and looked at her until Thalia gave in.

"When I'm near him or think about him a lot I get so wet I soak my panties. I've changed them three times today already." Thalia whispered to Annabeth

"OMG's! That is just too much information!" a hysterically laughing Annabeth said.

"Damn it, Annie! Keep it quite!" Thalia exclaimed

"So what are you going to do about it?" Annabeth questioned Thalia replied meekly

"Well…I thought about… calling in … that favor you owe me."

"Favor? What favor are you talking about?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"You know… the one where I helped you during your…time of horniness over Luke." A very red faced Thalia responded

"Thalia!" Annabeth whispered loudly as her face began to turn red. "You said we would never speak of that!"

"I know, I know, it's just now…things are…different and I hoped you could help me like I helped you." Thalia pleaded

Annabeth took a minute to think over what Thalia had just said to her and came to a decision. She slowly and seductively started walking towards Thalia and said in a seductive tone "so you want me to pretend to be Perseus and leave you a quivering mass of Jell-O?" She questioned as she took her hand and slowly ran it down Thalia's side until she started massaging Thalia's wet pussy.

"You want me to hammer your pussy Thalia?" Annabeth whispered in her ear as she increased the speed of the massaging"

"Y…Ye…yes! Oh, gods yes! Please, Annie!" Thalia pleaded

"Well… not today!" Annabeth exclaimed as she turned around and started to walk away

"Y…yo…you bitch!" Thalia shouted in frustration

Annabeth turned around with a big smile and held two fingers up to her mouth and stuck her tongue between them mimicking a sex act and laughingly walked away.

"Fuck!" Thalia thought to herself "now I have to go change again. If I keep this up I'm going to run out of panties."

Thalia quickly made her way to her cabin as she didn't want anyone to see the wet spot she currently has in the crotch of her pants. She entered her cabin and slammed the door shut going over what just happened between her and Annabeth as she thought "I can't believe Annabeth would do me like this after what I did for her."

Thalia made her way over to her bed where she proceed to take off her black jeans and wet panties. S she was about to get a fresh set of clothes Thalia stopped and thought for a moment, "if Annabeth won't help me maybe I can help myself, but can I really do that?"

After a moment of indecision Thalia finally said "screw it" and made her way to her bed. Thalia laid back on her bed and started to relax and instantly the object of her sexual frustrations came into her mind as she said "oh Percy" as her hand made its way down towards her pussy. Thalia could feel her excitement build and her blood flow as her hands rubbed the inside of her thighs until she took her right hand and slipped it into the folds of her pussy. "Oh, Gods! Yes Percy yes!" she started to moan. When suddenly there came a knock on her door. "Fuck!" she yelled loudly as she hurriedly put on some fresh clothes and went to answer the door.

"What do you want?!" Thalia bellowed as she opened the door only Perseus standing at her door.

"Ahhh…" Perseus said looking at Thalia intently "Ar…are you alright? You look a bit clammy?" Perseus asked in concern.

At this Thalia almost panicked but was able to reign in her emotions "ye…yeah…I'm fine. I just finished sparring and got hot and sweaty." Thalia said lying convincingly "not to be rude but what are you doing here Percy?"

"Oh… I ran into that daughter of Athena, I believe her name is Annabeth and she said that you needed to see me and my hammer Storm-breaker." Perseus replied a confused expression on his face

Once again Thalia's face turned bright red at what Annabeth was implying before she yelled out loud enough for most of the camp to hear her "BITCH!"

Perseus was confused by this so he asked: "did I do something wrong?"

"No…no you're fine. Annabeth is just playing a prank on us." Thalia replied hoping that Perseus bought the lie.

"Alright if you sure. I need to get to the pavilion so I can watch the game. Good luck." Perseus said as he patted her shoulder causing her to blush once again.

Thalia closed door in embarrassment at almost being caught masturbating and then Annabeth sending the person she was masturbating to, to her cabin. "If she wasn't my best friend I would kill her. However payback's a bitch and I can be a monster bitch when I want to be." Thalia thought to herself as she prepared for capture the flag.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Mature Scene is over.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus entered the dining pavilion as the Olympian council flashed in to watch the capture the flag game.

Zeus summoned temporary thrones for everyone and then called "Iris please show us the demigods and hunter playing capture the flag." A few seconds later a portal opened that showed the demigods and hunters finalizing their preparations for the game.

"Father where is my Lil sis?" Apollo asked Zeus

"She is currently on a solo hunt," Zeus replied

Apollo just nodded as he knew his father was lying. However this is not the time to call him out on it, Apollo thought to himself.

"Alright, alright, now taking wagers!" Yelled Hermes

"Hermes!" yelled Zeus "are you actually gambling on this game?!"

"Uh…ye…yes father," Hermes said nervously

"Good! 100 drachmas on the camp to win." A smiling Zeus replied

"By the gods father can be downright scary," Hermes thought to himself "100 drachmas on the campers, I have it noted father."

"Since my Lil sis isn't here I'm putting 150 drachmas on the hunters for her," Apollo told his brother.

Soon the other Olympians had placed their wagers and eagerly waited for the game to begin when Zeus asked: "Perseus are you not going to place a wager?"

"No, it would not be fair of me to do so as I already know who will win," Perseus replied

"How can a punk like you know who is gonna win?" Ares asked in his gruff annoying voice

Perseus looked at him with an expression that said "Really" and then addressed the god of war "if you would remember I am a god of time so I can see the future so I know who is going to win. Dumb ass" Perseus stated as he rolled his eyes

Suddenly voices were coming from the portal screen set up by Iris as Chiron gave final instructions to both teams.

"Everyone should know the rules by now. No maiming or killing, once a person is captured they are not to be bound or gagged, all magical items are legal, and as always I will be the battlefield medic. Oh and do not forget there is some new twist to this game so tread carefully." Chiron yelled so both teams can hear him. "Teams hurry to your places the game begins in five minutes."

Back in the pavilion, the gods were confused at part of what Chiron said.

"Brother, what did Chiron mean by some twist to the game?" Poseidon asked Zeus

"Oh that, it's nothing really Perseus just asked if he could make the game more interesting." Zeus replied, "I had him ask Chiron for approval which he gained so I am eager to see what will happen."

The assembled gods started to look at each other and then at Hermes who quickly bellowed "all bets are final!"

The gods sat there in silence wondering what Perseus could have done to make the game more interesting when suddenly the silence was broken as a conch horn sounded signaling the start of the game.

On the campers side, Annabeth had insisted that they follow her plan even though Thalia had tried to convince her it was useless. So the campers started to spread out into the formation Annabeth assigned them. All except for Thalia for knew that there was not a strategy they could develop that would help them at the moment, so she took off running for the hunter's side with Annabeth yelling at her.

Zoe was having the same problem as Thalia. She knew Chiron would not lie to them and that any conventional strategy would not work, however, the other hunters decide to use the same strategy that they always use and sprinted off into the woods to attack the campers.

The gods watched in anticipation as a hunter had used an arrow that caused a camper to become stuck to a tree. As she approached the camper so that she could properly catch the camper she smiled menacingly as she suddenly disappeared.

"What the fuck was that!" Hermes and Apollo yelled at the same time.

"That is the little twist Perseus put on the game," Zeus said laughingly

The gods all turned to Perseus who said: "I needed to evaluate them in a chaotic situation where the unexpected happens, so I put 14 wormholes that float around the field to see how they react."

"Dude that is AWESOME!" Exclaimed Apollo

The gods turned their attention back to the screen and observed Thalia slowly and carefully making her way towards the hunter's base. She had watched as campers and hunters alike vanished in wormholes only to appear at random spots in the forest. When suddenly she heard a stick break behind her and she turned to find a hunter preparing to shoot her. Thalia quickly pulled out her spear and shield and blocked the arrow as she began to attack the hunter. The hunter dropped her bow and pulled out her hunting knives and met Thalia's attack. It was clear that Thalia was the better melee fighter but the hunter just had to hold on until another hunter arrived. Thalia noticed the eyes of the hunter shift to a spot behind her and she knew that another hunter had arrived. Deciding she had little choice Thalia took off running as the other hunter began firing arrows at her rapidly when suddenly Thalia disappeared.

"Gods damn it!" yelled the hunter why does that keep happening

"I don't know but follow her trail and maybe we can follow her to where ever she went to," said the other hunter."

The two hunters followed Thalia's trail to the point where she disappeared and could not find the portal that Thalia disappeared into (remember the portals move constantly). The two hunters could only scream in frustration and continue the game.

Like Thalia, Zoe had moved slowly and carefully. When she observed a hunter disappear she was stunned, afraid even thinking that the hunter had been abducted, until she remembered what Chiron said and started thinking. After a few minutes, Zoe realized that this was like the portal Perseus used with Thalia and the Manticore "gods damn male making a mess of things" Zoe thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she accidently ruffled the bushes she hiding behind. This allowed the children of Apollo that were positioned in some trees to notice her and start firing. Zoe was about to return fire when she heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to see campers advancing on her position. Knowing she would be captured if she stayed and fought Zoe took off running faster than a demigod should (thanks to the blessing of Artemis). Soon Zoe realized that they had corralled her into a trap when suddenly she disappeared.

Yells of frustration could be heard throughout the forest as demigods and hunters disappeared and reappeared in various places. Annabeth the daughter of Athena became so frustrated that she yell "what in the fucking Hades is going on!"

After which everyone heard AAACHOO! As a loud sneeze echoed throughout the forest.

The gods who were watching looked to Hades who said "what it's his fault" he said pointing to Perseus

"Fucker" Perseus replied

Then the gods all started laughing, even Hera and she doesn't laugh at shit.

The gods turned their attention back to the game and were confused when it just showed an open field when suddenly Thalia appeared from out of nowhere.

"Where in Tartarus am I?" Thalia asked herself

After taking a quick look around, she soon discovered that she was close to the hunter's flag. So quickly and quietly she snuck up behind the two hunters and used the butt of her spear to knock them out. She then grabbed the hunter's flag and started to make her way back to the border to hopefully when the game. Unfortunately for her on her second step, Thalia found another portal and disappeared.

Zoe looked in front of her and saw the camper's flag along with the two demigods guarding it. Taking advantage of their surprise at her just appearing in front of them Zoe quickly pulled out her bow notched two arrows and pinned the two demigods to a tree after which she made her way over and properly captured them. Once she had accomplished that she grabbed the flag and turned around to leave only to disappear once again. "I will enjoy killing that male" Zoe thought to herself.

Back in the pavilion, everyone was on edge to see who was going to win. They had to give it to Perseus this did make the game more exciting.

"Where did they go?" Hermes asked confused

"Wait for it." Responded Perseus

As suddenly both Thalia and Zoe appeared at the creek which is the border for the game, with only each other blocking the other from winning.

"Move daughter of Zeus you cannot beat me!" Bellowed Zoe

"In your dreams princess, I've been wanting to kick your ass for a while now!" Replied an enthusiastic Thalia.

"Very well, have at thee scullion!" Said an irate Zoe

"Bring it bitch!" replied an equally irate Thalia as the two advanced on each other

Thalia knew that Zoe was faster than her but what Zoe didn't know is that Thalia could use her powers to augment her speed allowing her to match Zoe.

Zoe was surprised, to say the least she didn't expect Thalia to be able to match her speed as she sliced at the demigod with her hunting knives. To which Thalia easily blocked with her spear and lunged at Zoe with her spear trying to incapacitate the hunter long enough to cross the border. It was a stalemate. Zoe could not get past Thalia's shield and Thalia could not land a proper hit with her spear. Both girls were tired and exhausted and each knew that the first one to make a mistake would lose. It was as Zoe went for a lunge to attack Thalia that she slipped on a rock in the creek. This gave Thalia the opportunity to push Zoe away from her weapons with her shield.

Thalia looked at Zoe with a smirk and said: "move aside you've lost your weapons you can't win."

"I may have lost my weapons but I will never give up," Zoe said as she rushed Thalia.

When Zoe tackled Thalia, she knocked the spear from her hand leaving Thalia with only her shield.

"Ha now you have no weapon only a shield," Said a smirking Zoe

"All I need is my shield," said a determined Thalia

"Then I shall take it as well," Zoe said as she rushed forward and grabbed the sides of Thalia's shield.

"Big mistake princess," Thalia said taunting Zoe

"Really? You cannot use your shield." Replied a smirking Zoe

"There is more than one way to use a shield," Thalia said as she fell backward bringing Zoe with her and flipped Zoe over her. Unfortunately, for Thalia, she put too much power behind the flip and Zoe landed on her side of the border.

The conch horn sounded signaling the game was over.

"Fuck!" Thalia thought to herself as she realized what she had done. She sat there in the creek with tears gathering in her eyes as she blamed herself for the campers losing. When suddenly someone was standing next to her.

"Hey," a familiar voice said as she looked up and saw Perseus

"Hey," Thalia said sniffling

"What's wrong you did great? It could have gone either way." Perseus said trying to cheer-up the saddened demigoddess.

"We always lose to them and I thought this one time we could win. I was right there and I screwed it up!" exclaimed Thalia

"No, no you didn't a screw-up, you just made a mistake. If it had been any other type of fight you would have won. I was impressed with how you handled yourself." Perseus replied

"Really?" Thalia questioned

"Yes now come on let's get you out of this water and back to camp," Perseus said to Thalia as he took her hand and helped her up.

"I can't believe I'm soaking wet." Stated Thalia

"I can fix that if you like." Asked Perseus

"Really? How?" Thalia responded

"Like this," Perseus said as he touched her shoulder and suddenly she was dry.

"Damn Percy that is one cool ass power," Thalia said in a happier tone

"I'm not going to be able to stop you from calling me Percy am I?" Perseus asked

"Nope," Thalia said as she shook her head.

"Come let's head back to the pavilion the others are waiting" Perseus informed Thalia

"Others? What others?" Inquired Thalia

"Your father, and the other gods. They had a small party and watched the game." Perseus replied.

"Fuck!" Thalia whispered loudly

"Yes, your father lost 100 drachmas on the campers," Perseus said laughingly

"Percy…wh…what… did they think of the game?" Thalia asked Perseus

"Why don't you see for yourself their right there" Perseus pointed towards the dining pavilion

"Ho…how…how did…we get here so fast?" Thalia asked in astonishment

"Do I really need to tell you after what you've just been through?" said a smirking Perseus

"No-one likes a smartass Percy," Thalia replied with a giggle

Suddenly Perseus froze causing Thalia to turn and look at him.

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Asked a worried Thalia

Perseus continued to stand with a look of disbelief on his face

"Percy! Snap out of it. Tell me what's wrong!" Exclaimed the daughter of Zeus

Percy still looking stunned pointed forwards and asked "what in the Hel is that?" as Thalia turned around and found herself frozen just as Perseus had.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

The dining pavilion was packed full of celebrating demigods, hunters, and gods, following the most exciting game of capture the flag ever played at CHB.

"Lord Zeus" Annabeth called out

"Yes daughter of Athena" Zeus replied

"What were those portals on the field and why were they there?" asked the inquisitive daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"It was actually done so that Perseus could evaluate your skills in battle," Zeus responded

"But why" continued Annabeth

"It had to be done! That is all you need to know!" exclaimed a now irritated Zeus

Before Annabeth could speak another word someone shouted "by the gods! What is she doing here?!"

Everyone turned to see a decrepit and decomposing mummy that houses the spirit of the Oracle, slowly making its way into the pavilion to suddenly stop in front of Zoe and says "I am the Oracle of Delphi the seer of Phoebus Apollo ask your question so that I may answer"

Zoe who is still in shock quickly recomposes herself and asks "What am I meant to accomplish?"

At this green smoke starts to surround the Oracle as it says;

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in the land without rain

The bane of Olympus shows the trail

Campers and hunters combined prevail

The Titans curse must one withstand

And one shall perish by a father's hand

As the smoke begins to clear the Oracle falls to the ground. For a minute everyone was stunned and then all hell broke loose as everyone started shouted trying to find out what was going on.

"Quiet!" Bellowed Zeus "demigods return to your cabin, except cabin leaders please go to the Big House and you as well Zoe!"

The demigods started to return to their cabins mumbling about what just happened when Zeus says "you two demigods stay."

"Ye… yes… Lord Zeus" the two demigods said in tandem.

"We need you to return the Oracle to her place in the attic," Zeus told the demigods

"Yes Milord," said the demigods as they made their way over to pick-up the mummy as the gods flashed away presumably for the meeting at the Big House.

"Damn who knew a mummy could be so heavy." Said the first demigod

"Shut up!" Hissed the second demigod "do you want it to curse us because you're complaining about her weight?"

"Boo!" a voice screamed out from behind them

"AAA! What the Hades dude! That was not cool!" exclaimed the two demigods

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist." said Perseus "would you guys like some help?"

"Dude! Really you'll help us carry it?"

"Hel no I am not touching that thing but I will transport you to the attic." replied Perseus "stand still for just a minute." He said as he waved his hand transporting the two demigods and the Oracle to the attic.

"What did you just do?" asked a surprised Thalia

"I teleported them to the attic." Responded Perseus

"Teleported?" asked a confused Thalia

"Yes, I used my power over the space-time continuum to move them through space or teleporting them," Perseus explained

"You never cease to amaze me no wonder I'm attr…." Thalia was saying but suddenly stopped.

"You're what?!" Perseus asked in confusion

"Nothing! Nothing! Come on we need to get to the Big House" Thalia said as she grabbed Perseus hand and began pulling him towards the big blue house. Neither noticing the other one was blushing.

As Thalia and Perseus approached the porch the two demigods he teleported to the attic came out and said: "thanks, man that saved us a lot of time and trouble."

"You're welco… uh oh." Perseus said seriously

"What!" the two demigods said loudly

"I don't know what you did but you obviously pissed her off. There is green smoke coming from the attic. Look!" Perseus exclaimed

The two demigods looked up and sure enough, green smoke could be seen in the window. "Shit," the first demigod said. "What do we do?" asked the other

"Here it comes run!" Yelled Perseus as the two demigods took off like Fenrir (Loki's wolf monster of a son) was chasing them

Thalia looked up at the attic and said: "there's no green smoke in there."

"I know" replied Perseus, "I told you I couldn't resist so I time looped the smoke and put it in the attic for them to see. Their expressions were priceless." Said a laughing Perseus

Thalia just stood there and shook her head before saying "another prankster. You better not pull anything like that on me or I'll turn you over my knee and spank you."

"Spank me? Is something I should know about you sparkles?" said a smirking Perseus

"What?!" said a shocked Thalia

"Well, you want to put me over your knee and punish me," Perseus stated

"N…no….no that's not what I meant." Replied a heavily blushing Thalia

"Then what did you mean sparkles?" Perseus asked as he got closer to her

"Wa… wait sparkles? Why in Hades did you call me Sparkles?" demand the daughter of Zeus

"You call me Percy, so I get to call you Sparkles." Responded Perseus

"Asshole!" Thalia whispered loudly as she walked into the Big House with a chuckling Perseus behind her.

"Where have you two been?" Zeus as he observed Thalia and Perseus enter the room.

"Oh…uh… we… we got lost." Replied a blushing Perseus

At that everyone gathered started to snicker at Perseus trying really hard not to laugh however it was Thalia who broke out into uncontrolled laughter.

"We got lost?" Thalia kept saying as she continued to laugh.

"Alright, Sparkles that's enough." Said a perturbed Perseus as Thalia quit laughing and huffed at her new nickname

This surprised everyone especially the fact that he had called her Sparkles. If one of them had done it she would have shoved her foot where Apollo will never shine.

"Perseus, did you just call my daughter Sparkles?" Zeus asked

"Yes. She gave me a nickname I do not like so I returned the favor." Responded Perseus, as the demigods were afraid that Zeus would fry the prince of Asgard with his Master Bolt.

"I see. That is a matter for another time we must decide what to do about the prophecy." Zeus stated

"Milord," Chiron said as he stood up "the prophecy was given to Zoe so she should pick her quest mates."

"Quite right Chiron, quite right. Zoe who will you pick as your quest mates?" asked Zeus.

"Can I not just take the hunters? We will be able to find Milady quickly if I do?" Zoe asked

"Zoe as you are aware the prophecy specifically states hunters and campers combined. To ignore the prophecy is to invite disaster." Chiron replied

"Chiron is correct you must pick both campers and hunters." Instructed Zeus

"Very well if I must. I choose Phoebe, Atlanta, Annabeth and Thalia if they are willing to go."

"Why do you want me to go? We kind of hate each other?" Asked Thalia

"It is true that we have a strong dislike for each other but you are an excellent warrior. You proved that earlier during capture the flag. You would have beaten me if you had not made that one mistake. While I may not like you I do respect you as a warrior." Zoe replied.

"In that case, how can I say no? I'm in." Thalia said with a small smile

"We're in as well," Phoebe and Atalanta said as they stood.

"I'm in as well," said Annabeth

At this, some of the males at the table started to complain about being left out when suddenly Zeus bellowed out "Quiet! Zoe has made her decision and those she offered accepted. Now the rest of you leave!"

"Lord Zeus, should we not leave so we can prepare for our quest tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

"Not yet. There is more that you need to know." Replied Zeus "Perseus if you would."

"Yes. Before I start I want you to know that some of you are going to be mad at us" Perseus said pointing to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and himself. "But know there is a reason why and I ask that you hear us out."

The quest members looked on in confusion as Perseus began to tell them what really happened "We already knew that Artemis had been taken."

"What!" The Hunters yelled as they reached for their hunting knives before they were suddenly frozen in place.

"I asked you to let us explain. Since you cannot listen you will stand there frozen and listen to what I have to say!" Said an irritated Perseus

"When Zeus and I returned from Asgard, Hades and Poseidon approached us about the possibility of Artemis having been taken. I…I used a technique that allowed me to watch what happened and followed Artemis as she was tricked by three demigods and drugged so she could not move. Two of the demigods were male I believe you know then as Luke and Max." Perseus explained when

"Liar!" Annabeth screamed, "Luke would never do that!"

She then turned to Thalia and said "Thalia he's lying! He has to be lying. We know Luke he wouldn't do anything like that!"

Thalia looked up at Perseus with tears in her eyes and asked: "is it true Percy?"

Perseus looked at the pain Thalia was in as he wished he could comfort her but finally said "yes. I am sorry Thalia but it's true."

At this Zoe finally spoke up and asked: "why did you lie to us Lord Zeus if you knew she had been taken?"

"I asked him to," Perseus responded.

"Why?" was all Zoe asked

"If we had told you the truth what would you have done? You would have left camp to try and find her. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon knew that could not be allowed so I asked them to lie until a quest was issued which it was a little while ago. Now you have some information on where to start that you would not have had previously." Explained Perseus

Zoe and her hunters stood in silence for a few minutes before Zoe finally said "you were correct in your assumption. We would have left and who knows what would have happened. I do not like that you lied to us but I agree with why."

"Good one more thing. Nothing that is said in this room is to be repeated. There is a spy in camp. Yes, we know who it is but we want to use that to our advantage. So please keep this to yourself." Perseus asked the quest mates

"P…Percy… can you… show us what happened?" asked a very upset Thalia

"I…I can. Ar… are you sure you want to see it?" Perseus asked in tenderness

"Do…I want to…no but I need to." Thalia replied

"What about the rest of you?" Perseus asked

"We are hunters of Artemis we must see what has happened to our mistress," Zoe stated with pride.

"Annabeth?" Perseus questioned

"I…I need to see it so I can try and understand why Luke would do something like this?" Annabeth responded

"Perseus wait." Said Zeus "before you are shown this you must all swear on the river Styx not to reveal anything you have seen or heard."

One by one all of the quest members swore the oath and prepared to see what had happened to Artemis.

A portal like that of an Iris message appeared in front of the demigods and hunters and started to replay the events of Artemis's abduction. The hunters observed happily as they observed their mistress relaxing for once when a male demigod came upon her. Annabeth and Thalia recognized it as Luke immediately as their eye began to tear up in fear that Perseus was indeed telling the truth. The hunter watched with pride as Artemis decimated the small group of monster and saved the two maidens, before their eyes were filled with horror as one of the maidens used a needle to immobilize Artemis. They became even more fearful when two male demigods came from out of the forest. Thalia and Annabeth watched crying as one who was family (Luke not Max he's a dick) and another that's they believed to be a good friend conspired to capture and abduct Artemis. The portal closed as the two demigods disappeared with Artemis and the other female.

"I…I am… sorry, you … had to see that." Said a remorseful Perseus

"No, Percy don't be sorry. I told you I needed to see that. Luke was like a brother to me and I can't fight him if I still see him that way. Now I know he is the enemy and he will be treated as such." Thalia said with fiery determination

"Perseus, I… I'm sorry for calling you a liar." A still crying Annabeth said.

"I understand. Now I think it's time you ladies go and prepare yourselves for tomorrow." Perseus replied.

"Ladies before you go, remember your oaths." Zeus reminded them

The quest members all nodded as they left to go and prepare for the quest to save Artemis.

"If you will excuse me Milords I must go and prepare myself for tomorrow as well." Stated Perseus

"One moment Perseus," Zeus said

"Yes?" Perseus asked

"Come let us take a walk," Zeus said as he mentally asked his brothers to keep an eye on them

Zeus led Perseus from the Big House to the Shore of Canoe Lake and looked as if he was having a difficult time trying to phrase what he wanted to say until

"Just say it, we do not have all night. Well, I suppose we do but you know what I mean." Perseus said in a sarcastic tone

"Perseus I cannot allow you to shadow the quest like this," Zeus said as he motioned towards Perseus

"What! What do you mean you cannot allow me?!" Perseus bellowed as the ground started to shake

"Perseus you may go but not as you are," Zeus replied as he pulled out a bracelet

'What do yo…Where in the fuck did you get that?!" Perseus screamed

"Your father gave it to me and instructed me when to give it to you," Zeus said nervously.

"You lie! Father would never give that to anyone!" Perseus yelled loudly as the ground started to shake even harder

"Poseidon what is happening? Are you causing this?" Hades said in a serious tone

"No, it's not me it must be…. By the gods Hades look!" Poseidon exclaimed as they both looked towards Perseus and Zeus only to see Perseus engulfed in a green light.

"This is Perseus's doing. I didn't think he used his demigod powers much." Hades said to Poseidon

"His powers are tied to his emotions. The stronger the emotions the more power he can draw from." Replied Poseidon. "Whatever Zeus is doing, I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Perseus you must calm down!" said a frantic Zeus "This is why your father entrusted me with the bracelet look at what you're doing?!"

Perseus began to look around and what he saw terrified him. The roof of the dining pavilion was about to collapse, trees were falling, and the windows in the Big House were breaking. Perseus closed his eyes and took deep breaths and began to reign in his emotion and slowly the ground quit shaking until it stopped.

At that moment, Odin's raven Huginn flew in and sat on Perseus's shoulder. Perseus expression read of shame as he knew that he had brought shame to his father and his people. "I am sorry father, I did not mean to lose control." Perseus thought to Huginn

"Perseus my son worry not these things can be fixed. This was done to show you why you must wear the bracelet on Midgard. It cannot handle your full power for very long or the damage will be much worse than this." Odin replied to his son.

"I have shamed you father, I have shamed our people." Perseus thought back sadly to his father

Once that was said all Odin could do was chuckle "Perseus you have not brought shame to me or Asgard. Trust me when I say Thor has done worse than this and has not shamed us, how do you think the Marina trench was formed? Through the geologic process of subduction, ha, don't make me laugh. Believe that I know what I am doing and believe that when I say that this is necessary for now that it is."

"Yes father, I do believe I you I always have. I just get so stubborn sometimes, I don't know where I get it from." Perseus replied

Odin chuckled once again before saying "I love you my son now go do what I know you can do and makes us proud."

"I will father. Thank you." Perseus responded "father! Wait can you have Heimdall send Blackjack to me?"

"That annoying nag. What do you need with him?" Asked Odin

"If… if I am … to cap… my power I need Blackjack to help with transportation. I do not want to exhaust all of my energy teleporting around." Perseus explained

"Smart thinking. I knew I would rub off on you eventually." Odin said laughingly

'Everyone's a smartass.' Perseus thought back "Thank you, father, I shall do my best. I love you as well."

At that, Huginn disappeared from Perseus's shoulder as he turned to face Zeus and said "Lord Zeus I apologize for my actions. Sometimes my emotions get away from me. If you will give me a moment to fix the mess I created, I will gladly put on the bracelet."

"I understand Perseus, no apology needed. We are on the same team so to speak." Zeus replied

Perseus and Zeus went to rejoin Poseidon and Hades but as they made their way to where the two gods were standing something almost comical happened. The broken windows in the Big House repaired themselves in reverse, the columns in the pavilion stood back up and reattached themselves to the floor, the trees that had fallen looked like that jumped up and landed back on the ground. The gods were stunned as everything looked like it did before. You could not tell that anything had ever been broken.

Perseus held his hand out and aid "Lord Zeus"

Zeus handed Perseus the bracelet and watched as he put it on. Perseus glowed brightly for a minute before stumbling and almost falling to the ground.

"It… it… capped my powers. I am no longer as strong as I was when I arrived." Perseus replied

"Why would you do that?" Poseidon asked

"Lady Chaos should have informed you that this could happen as this realm cannot handle me at full power. So if I do not cap it I could destroy Midgard and its entire realm." Responded Perseus

"Surely you're joking? No one can be that powerful!" exclaimed Hades

At that, Perseus looked at Zeus who said "it is true brothers, I have been shown Perseus battling at full power. I am amazed that more damage has not been inflicted on the planet."

"Lord Zeus, may I stay in the Big House tonight? I need some time to adjust to the bracelet and my reduced powers." Perseus asked

"Yes, just ask Chiron. Please do not say anything if he has curlers in his tail, he is sensitive about that." Zeus replied.

Just as the big three were about to leave a bright light shown from the beach.

"What now?!" said an exasperated Zeus.

"Oh, I almost forgot Blackjack is here," Perseus said as he made his way to the beach.

"What in Tartarus is a Blackjack?" asked Hades

"You really don't want to know." sighed Zeus as he followed Perseus.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus stared at the animal in front of him in a trance-like state. He had seen some majestic creatures in his long life and he could certainly count the Nemean lion, whose coat shone like gold, amongst them. It is a shame they have to kill it.

"Percy look out!" Thalia shouted just as the lion took a swipe at Percy's chest with its large paw.

Reacting quickly, Perseus jumped back as the massive claw missed him by a hairs length. "So that's how we're playing it" mumbled Perseus his eye twitching from the mortal drink that he had consumed not long before entering the museum

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Perseus what do you want to drink?" asked Annabeth_

" _Hmm, I'm afraid I'm not quite sure. I do not know what any of these mortal drinks are" he replied_

" _What! Don't they have coffee on Asgard?" asked a surprised Thalia_

" _No, we usually drink mead or ale," said Percy answering Percy_

" _By the gods you've haven't lived until you've had Starbucks. Annabeth gets him a cappuccino" Thalia said to her best friend_

" _Are you sure Thalia, that has a lot of caffeine in it?" asked the daughter of Athena stepping up to the counter_

" _He'll be fine" replied a smirking Thalia_

" _Famous last words" Annabeth sighed_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

" _Percy, be careful it's ho…." Started Thalia, but her words fell on deaf ears as the Asgardian Prince downed the hot cup of coffee in one gulp. Percy's eyes widened although nobody knew if it was due to the temperature of the coffee or the large amount of caffeine he had drank in one swallow._

' _Odin's beard' thought Perseus 'This drink is incredible' "What did you say this was called?" asked Perseus_

" _Coffee" answered Annabeth_

" _This drink is godly, I'll have another," said Perseus before throwing his cup on the ground smashing it_

 _Five sets of eyes were suddenly upon the Asgardian making him scrunch his face in confusion (which Thalia found cute) "What?"_

" _Why did you smash your cup on the floor you stupid male?!" Phoebe sneered_

" _I was just expressing how good the drink was and asking for another" answered the confused prince_

" _Percy on this planet we just ask for another, there is no need to smash your cup on the floor ok?" said Thalia tapping his shoulder in a sarcastic manner_

 _Blushing slightly Perseus responded "Emm…mmm…yes of course, my apologies"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Gripping Storm-breaker tightly, Perseus swung it quickly, catching the golden beast in the jaw, dislodging a couple of its teeth as the lion cried out in pain and anger.

"Perseus!" shouted Annabeth "catch!" throwing whatever was in her hand to Perseus, as he grabbed it out of the air before looking at the foiled packets in confusion

"Uh…what is it?" asked Perseus

"It doesn't matter, just throw it in lions mouth next time it roars and the hunters will take care of the rest" Annabeth instructed

Nodding in acceptance Perseus turned around and quickly sidestepped a swipe from the sharp claws of the lion, however, he was not fast enough to dodge the next swipe which caught him just below his armor on his lower stomach.

"Percy?!" shouted Annabeth and Thalia in unison

"I'm fine!" Perseus shouted back knowing the injury will heal soon. Unfortunately due to the events of today and having his powers capped Perseus was starting to tire, even as his anger continued to grow.

 _Flashback_

 _I had followed the group of demigoddess's since I picked up their trail in that strange city called Manhater…Mahatma… its name I cannot remember other than it started with an M._

 _I had hoped to stay hidden from them, but unbeknownst to me Thalia the daughter of Zeus could talk to birds. And that is how they discovered I was following them. Thalia seemed happy as did the daughter of Athena Annabeth, however the hunters of Artemis were pissed off beyond measure._

 _Thalia said she was glad I was following them, which made me feel strange. Zoe and her companions did not agree and quickly tried to make me leave by saying that the ancient laws prevent the gods from interfering on the quest. I then pointed out that I was not a Greek god but a god of Asgard and those laws did not apply to me._

 _Realizing I was not going to leave Thalia, Annabeth, and the angry hunters went inside a market and purchased us a godly beverage named coffee. After some uncomfortable and enlightening conversation, we continued our trip to a city by the name Washing-machine B.C… or something like that._

 _Once we arrived Zoe, who had been driving (thankfully not as bad as Thalia did) parked and suggested that the group head to some museum. I was following quietly when I spotted a monster walking into another building. Not wanting to alarm the quest members I teleported into the building and followed the monster into a room that had a sign that I could not read but I stealthily snuck in and hid in the shadows on the walkway above._

 _I observed what looked to be a man, but his aura pulsed with power equal to that of the Greek gods. Then, I recognized a demigod from camp. It was the one called Luke, the one who abducted Artemis. I growled at this which I found to be strange but did not have time to ponder it as the god-like person whom I can only assume to be a Titan began to speak._

 _After a few minutes, I realized that this Titan bitches and complains as much as my brother Thor when he loses a sparring match when he suddenly said something that caught my attention. "Those damn demigods and my traitorous daughter will soon die. I have sent a monster after them that cannot be killed." Stated the Titan now identified as the General_

" _Bu…but Milord there is no such monster. Any monster can be killed if one knows how." Luke replied to the General_

" _That is true but this monster has a particular destiny and until that destiny is fulfilled it cannot die. The fates will not allow it to die until it has filled its gullet with the Lord of Asgard." Responded the General_

" _Fuck!" Perseus thought to himself "it cannot be here it is still being restrained by the ribbon."_

" _Wh…what monster is this? I don't know of any monster with such a destiny." Luke asked the General in fear_

" _Boy there are monsters in the universe you know nothing of. This monster was provided to us by our benefactor. It is the son of the Asgardian Loki. It is destined to kill and eat…" The General was saying until a loud scream interrupted him._

" _NOOOOO! You vile Titan I will not let you unleash the vicious beast Fenrir on Midgard!" Yelled the Prince of Asgard_

" _Ah, so you are this prince of Asgard I have heard so much about. I must say I am a bit disappointed, I thought you would be… bigger." The General said in a sarcastic tone "Besides you're too late Fenrir is already here and has begun his hunt of those damned demigods and there is nothing you can do about it." Laughed the amused General._

" _Damn you to Hel Titan! I will save those demigoddess's and I will find a way to stop Fenrir! However before I leave here is a little gift from me to you!" Perseus yelled as he threw Storm-breaker with all his might and hit the Titan General flush in the chest. Storm-breaker hit the General so hard he flew through four walls and straight out of the building and creating a fifty-foot trench as he hit the ground._

" _Guards! Restrain him" Luke yelled_

" _Foolish demigod you cannot restrain me!" Perseus said as he summoned Storm-breaker and disappeared through a wormhole to try and save the demigods._

 _Percy appeared in the museum only to see the quest members in combat with a majestic beast the like which he has never seen._

 _End Flashback_

Perseus dropped the strange foil packets and lunged for the lion's mouth. Moving quickly, Perseus grabbed the top and bottom half of its jaw, keeping his elbow on the lion's neck Perseus used his enhanced strength and dug his elbow into the lion's neck causing it to open its mouth allowing him to grip it better and slowly pull it open further. Knowing his strength was wavering he shouted at the hunters to fire.

"If you would you would be so kind!" bellowed Perseus while sending an exasperated look to the hunters, making them smirk at his predicament before firing arrows into the lion's mouth causing it to explode into golden dust leaving behind its golden coat.

Picking up the coat Perseus tossed it to Annabeth telling her to put it in her backpack in case it is needed later.

"Is there anything else that can happen…" Atlanta had said when, a giant ferocious looking wolf came bursting through the wall of the museum, landing in the middle of the room causing the Greek demigods to gasp"

"What…what is that!" said Zoe in fear "qu…quickly… back to the van!"

"That?! That is the wolf Fenrir, it is a monster we cannot beat!" Exclaimed Perseus "by the Presence my father is going to be pissed"

"Percy now's not the time to talk, now move!" shouted Thalia grabbing his arm and dragging him along

"We cannot escape by running Fenrir is too fast. Grab hands." Perseus said and once everyone was holding someone's hand Percy teleported them straight to the van.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

By Odin's beard! I wish I was still riding Blackjack. Ever since we left that museum Zoe has been driving like Balder in a chariot race. She zips around and in-between these mechanical chariots with unmatched skill causing the others to scream like little children. I was replaying the events of the past hour trying to determine how the Titans freed Fenrir when I noticed something odd.

"There is a big black mechanical bird following us, is this another monster I have never seen or heard of?" asked Perseus

"Mechanical bird, what mechanical bird?" asked Annabeth, sticking her head out the window to have a look at them, quickly pulling her head back in Thalia immediately knew something was wrong at her friend's pale face

"Annie what is it?" demanded Thalia gripping her friend's arm

"It's not a bird!" she replied

"What is it?!" shouted Thalia

"It's a helicopter, with guns. Big guns!" She exclaimed

No sooner had Annabeth finished saying those words, when suddenly a hail of bullets slammed into the car next to them shredding the occupants inside to pieces and causing their car to explode.

"Fucking mortals and their fucking contraptions!" mumbled Zoe angrily "where is the bloody locomotive station?!" shouted Zoe

"Locomo…do you mean train station? Asked Thalia

"Locomotive, train, whatever!" shouted back Zoe

"Take the next left and go straight for a couple miles you can't miss it" answered Annabeth "we need to do something about that helicopter!"

"It will be dealt with" replied Perseus before telepathically communicating with Blackjack

" _Hey…boss…what's…up?" asked Blackjack sounding out of breath_

" _Blackjack is everything ok, you sound out of breath?"_

" _Oh yeah boss it's all cool, just been sampling the local, err…emm…"_

" _You've been having sex, having you?" accused Perseus_

" _Yep" answered Blackjack truthfully_

" _Well, I am sorry to interrupt your whoring around but I need your help. There is a mortal machine chasing us in the sky, think you can knock it out of your sky?" asked the Odinson_

" _Of course, I'm your horse and it's violating my sky, en route now," Blackjack replied_

" _Thanks, buddy," Said an appreciative Perseus_

Suddenly a round of bullets penetrated the top of the van causing everyone to try and find some type of cover, as Zoe swerved left and right dodging the bullets as well as the traffic

"Percy whatever you're planning, it better happen quickly or were toast!" shouted Thalia

"He'll be here any min…" started Perseus before a loud explosion drowned him out, looking up as a large black object had flown straight into the side of the helicopter bringing it crashing down

"Wha…what was that?" asked Atlanta

"A friend" replied Perseus cryptically before starting to chuckle"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"I can't believe we missed the train, I told you I should of drove Zoe!" Thalia shouted kicking the ground in frustration

"Thou could not drive if your life depended on it foolish girl" responded Zoe

"Why I ought…" Thalia began

"Enough!" shouted Annabeth startling the two girls, although Zoe hid it better "one of these trains must be going west let's just sear…"

"Hello," a voice from out of nowhere said

"Ahhh!" squealed Annabeth practically zooming over to Thalia.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just overheard you're looking for a train heading west, I believe there is one on that track just over there and it's about ready to leave. It has some nice cars in it and it's heading west, so it's a win-win situation don't you think?" Said what looked like a homeless man standing in front of a barrel with a fire going.

"And how do you know that?" Atlanta inquired staring at the man in suspicion

"Trust me, I know sweetheart," said the homeless man as he flashed a toothy grin that a homeless man just shouldn't have

"Apollo," thought to himself Perseus immediately

"Now I suggest you hop to it, it won't be there very long" exclaimed the man before walking back over to his fire

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Perseus eager to get moving

"What do you mean what are we waiting for, stupid male. It could be a trap for all we know" spat Phoebe

"It's not, trust me" countered Perseus "that guy couldn't lie if his life depended on it," said Perseus sending Zoe a knowing look

"Apollo" mumbled Zoe putting two and two together

"Zoe you can't expect us to belie…." Started Phoebe

"Enough. We will use the train and even if it is a trap we are hunters of Artemis we can defeat whatever may lie in wait" said Zoe knowing the other hunters pride wouldn't let her back down

"Of course Lieutenant" grumbled Phoebe

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Heaving the door to the boxcar shut, a shot of pain laced Perseus's body from where the lion had caught him above and to the left of his groin with its sharp razor sharp claws. Quickly pressing his hand to the wound it came away bloody, grimacing he finished putting the pin in so the boxcar door stayed shut and turned around to ask if there were any medical supplies.

"Why do you need them?" asked Atlanta

"That lion caught me with its claws back at the museum" answered Perseus

"I thought you were a god, why hasn't it healed?" questioned Annabeth

"With my powers capped, my body has not yet adjusted to my reduced energy state. So when I used my powers it depletes my energy faster until my body adapts so my wounds will not heal as fast, if at all until I recover my energy, although I will heal faster than a mortal or demigod just not as quickly as I am accustomed to," explained Perseus

"Very well," said Atlanta before taking out some nectar and some gauze along with some medical tape and handing it to Perseus

"What is this liquid" inquired Perseus staring at the godly drink in confusion

"It's Nectar, the drink of the gods, spread some over the wound and apply the gauze and it should be gone in an hour or so" answered the daughter of Apollo

"Here Percy, take a seat on these steps (which belong to a pimped out camper van) and I'll give you a hand," Thalia said as she led him towards the van

"Oh, thank you sparkles" replied Perseus following closely behind her

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks she quickly took the items from his hands and bent down to prepare the supplies

Taking a seat Percy removed what was left of his shirt and pulled his trousers down to just below his pubic line to allow better access to his wound.

"Thank you for the help sparkles, it's very much appreciated," Perseus said honestly

"It's no problem Percy. Now hold still whilst I…" Thalia started before trailing off as she came eye level with Percy's bare chiseled chest that housed his what could only be described as diamond hard abs. Thalia's hands traveled over his chest as she pretended to be checking for more injuries, but in truth was experiencing a rush of hormones that was making her extremely horny. After a slight cough from Perseus Thalia quickly removed her hands and let her eyes travel down the rest of his godly body, finally coming to rest at the Asgardian's boxers (Or whatever they wear, loincloth?) which had an impressive bulge as his pubic hair was just peeking slightly over his boxers (Again I don't think Asgardians manscapesxD)

Snapping out of her stupor she quickly averted her eyes hoping Percy hadn't caught her staring, looking up she breathed a sigh of relief noticing he had his head tilted back inspecting the top of the mortal contraption as he called it.

"Ok this might sting a bit," she said as she gently rubbed the nectar into his wound lavishing the feeling of his warm smooth skin (minus the giant wound of course) "not even a flinch, I'm impressed" teased Thalia

"Ha, you should have seen some of my previous battle wounds they would have caused more than just a flinch" laughed Perseus as Thalia applied the gauze and put tape around the edges to hold it in place

"There that should do, don't twist quickly and you'll be fine" finished Thalia

"Thank you again Thalia" replied Perseus sincerity in his voice as he stood up giving Thalia a full view of his front causing her to blush "are you ok Thalia your looking flushed?" inquired Perseus

"I...I…I'm fine just a bit hot is all. I've eh…got to go talk to Annabeth, talk later" stuttered Thalia standing up and retreating over to Annabeth

"Umm…sure" replied Perseus a puzzled look on his face at the daughter of Zeus's behavior

"Annabeth and I are going to hit the hay, we'll take the pimped up van at the back" started Thalia

"We are?" whispered Annabeth to Thalia confusion written on her face

"Yes we are" whispered back Thalia "Goodnight," she said loudly to everyone as she dragged Annabeth off into the van and slamming the door shut

"Yes those two have the right idea, we need to up early in the morning for when the train stops, Phoebe, Atlanta we'll take this car" said Zoe pointing to an exotic car at the front of the train cab "Perseus, you do whatever you do, but do it over there and stay away from us" she instructed him in distaste at having to talk to the male.

"You're too kind Zoe" thanked Perseus, sarcasm lacing his voice

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **-Mature Content Warning-**

I can't believe Annabeth kicked me out of the van. It's not my fault I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Percy heroically battling the Nemean Lion and then it switches to when I help him dress his wounds. By the gods, his body is just … just… so… heavenly. Even that doesn't do it justice and then… oh, gods and then when I saw that he was getting an erection I about lost it. I was already wet before but that made my pussy feel like the rain forest. Gods! I feel so horny right now and there's nothing I can do. If I don't get some sleep I'm gonna be in trouble tomorrow.

I guess I could try masturbating again but I need to feel someone else touch me. I could try Perseus but I don't know if he likes me in that way. If only Annabeth wasn't being such a prude and repaid that favor. After thinking for a few minutes Thalia finally thought "fuck it, she's just gonna have to pony up and help me out."

Thalia quietly got out of the car she was in and made her way back to the van where Annabeth was sleeping. Opening the door Thalia loudly whispered "Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!"

"hmm…snark… wha… what. Who is it?" Annabeth said sleepily

"It's me. I need your help. So wake up." Thalia replied to her slightly dreary friend

"Help? What kind of help can you need in the middle of the night?" She responded in an irritated tone at being woken up.

"You know…I need help." Thalia said as she pointed down towards her crotch

"Seriously! You wake me up because you're horny and want me to do something about it!" Annabeth replied hotly.

"Well…yeah. I did it for you and last time I asked you teased me and played a prank on me so you still owe me a favor." Thalia reasoned trying to get her best friend to help her.

"Can't you just sleep?" Annabeth asked

"I've tried but every time I close my eyes I see Percy. I see him with his shirt off and then the bulge of his cock in his pants. Oh, gods, it's happening again." Thalia said slightly blushing

With a confused look on her face, Annabeth asked "what's happening again… oh, gods Thalia you didn't?"

Thalia just nodded her head embarrassed that she had just drenched her night clothes.

Finally, Thalia looked up with puppy dog eyes and said "please Annabeth. If you don't help me I'm afraid I'll go and rip Percy's close off of and rape him. That will start trouble we don't need with the hunters."

"Fine" Annabeth sighed "where are we doing this?

"I've got a car over here we can use," Thalia replied gleefully.

"What if they hear you?" Annabeth inquired

"I hotwired the car so I could turn the radio on. I'll just turn it up so they can't hear me." Thalia said proudly.

As Annabeth closed the door of the car Thalia turn the radio up and laid back with her legs spread shoulder length apart and her knees bent as a look of anticipation came across her face.

Annabeth gently took Thalia's right leg and sensuously started to caress her thigh with her hand and tongue.

"OOOHHH! Yes, Percy yes." Thalia moaned

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at this, but continued as she placed both of Thalia's legs over her shoulders and the began to caress the back of her thighs as Annabeth made her way towards Thalia's ass. Soon Annabeth was caress both of her ass cheeks and she was gently nudging Thalia's covered lips with her nose.

"More Percy, more, gods I need more" Thalia moaned

Finally, Annabeth grabbed the night shorts Thalia was wearing and pulled them off revealing a naked Thalia from the waist down. As Annabeth was doing this Thalia began to rub her taunt stomach slowly moving her hands upwards.

"Hey Thal's, do you wax or shave your pubic hair?" Annabeth asked in interest

"N…n…no." Thalia moans out "p…powers… in…increase… OH GODS YES!...increase bodies…mmmm… natural electric… fuck!... field. AAAAA! It… it…it's like… more! More! my…my own …personal electrolysis…can on…only gr…grow hair on head." Thalia finally moaned out as she put both hands on the back of Annabeth's head

Her curiosity satisfied Annabeth took her tongue and ran it around the outside of Thalia's wet lips.

"Please Percy, please, I need you in me," Thalia begged

At that Annabeth positioned herself at the bottom of her lips as she placed a hand on each thigh she took her tongue and parted her lips and slowly licked up taking in the taste of Thalia's juices as she headed to Thalia's clit gently flicking and sucking on it once she reached it.

Thalia arched her back and screamed in pleasure "OOOOOOO! Gods, Percy I …I…I never… fe…felt any….ah fuck! anything like this. I need more!"

Annabeth continued working Thalia's lower lips when she dropped down a little and placed her tongue at the entrance to Thalia's pussy. Annabeth attached without mercy. Flicking her tongue inside Thalia looking for that one spot she knew would drive Thalia wild. Annabeth adjusted the angle of her head slightly and heard Thalia scream.

"That's it! Gods Percy that's it!" She yelled as she pushed her night shirt up and started massaging her breast.

Annabeth knew what she needed to do to finish Thalia off and she needed to do it fast due to Thalia tightening her thighs around Annabeth's head. So she took her right hand off Thalia's left thigh and inserted a finger into her pussy and started to pump it in and out as Annabeth continued to eat her out.

Once again Thalia arched her back in pleasure and yelled "Percyyyy! Th…that's… in…incre….incredible! I…I… can't… wa…wait to… fe…feel… yo…your cock… in… insi…inside me!"

Annabeth was a little surprised at how tight Thalia was. It was difficult enough to get one finger in but Annabeth knew she needed one more to get Thalia off. So she slowly inserted another finger as she kept pumping into Thalia. Annabeth started to smirk when she heard Thalia scream out. "I'm…I'm…cummimg! Gods yes I'm cumming!"

Annabeth knew Thalia needed that last push so she slowly removed her fingers from inside Thalia and placed her hands back on Thalia's thighs, however, it seems Thalia had different plans as she grabbed Annabeth's hands and pulled them towards her chest yelling "play with my titties, Percy! Play with my titties!"

Annabeth placed her hands on Thalia's breast surprised at how firm and yet soft they were, as once again Annabeth started at the base of her lower lips and slowly licked upwards. As she did this Thalia's body was spasming as she began to yell in a stutter "al…alm…almost! Al…almost!"

Once Annabeth reached the top of Thalia's lips she began to flick Thalia's clit with her tongue as Thalia moans of ecstasy reached an all-time high. With perfect timing, Annabeth pinched Thalia's hardened nipples while she gently bit her clit.

This sent Thalia over the edge as her body began shaking with the spasms her orgasm was creating, and her eyes, her eyes rolled into the back of her head almost as if she had passed out, but she hadn't lost consciousness, even though she was breathing heavily she screamed "Cumming! Cumming!" over and over as she finally came, and **she came hard**. Thalia lay there shaking in spasms for about 20 seconds until finally her body started to return to normal. Thalia lay there her breathing slightly labored and eyes barely open.

"Did you enjoy that?" Annabeth asked

"uu uh hh" was the only reply Thalia could give as she was totally exhausted

"You need to get dressed before you fall asleep," Annabeth said to her exhausted friend only to realize that Thalia had already fallen asleep as she let out cute little snores.

"Damn. She really was sexually frustrated." Annabeth thought to herself and came to a decision "Thalia can dress her own self in the morning." As she returned to the van to get some much-needed sleep.

 **-Mature Content Over-**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile with the Odinson**

Perseus was sitting in a traditional meditation state, his breathing slow and steady, as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic state.

"Father" Perseus gently said in effort at contacting the Lord of Asgard

"Perseus my son, this is a pleasant surprise." Replied the All-father "Is everything alright?" he quickly added knowing his son's talent at finding and causing trouble

"I'm afraid I have grave news father" Perseus replied in a seriousness tone

Odin upon hearing his son's serious tone, quickly sat up straighter in his throne as his attention focused on Perseus "What is it my son, what's wrong?"

"Father I'm…I'm…What is that bloody noise?!" Perseus said angrily

"What noise my son?" asked Odin

"It sounds like a girl moaning or the kind of noises that come from Thor's room when he's with Sif" explained Perseus "but that's impossible the hunters of Artemis detest men and Annabeth and Thalia are friends…I'll go and check it out"

Odin who already knew what was happening a few cars over quickly came up with an excuse to cover for the two girls "Perseus, it is merely the radio in Annabeth and Thalia's vehicle"

"Oh, I see, well anyway back to what I was saying… Father…Fe….Fen…Fenrir has escaped the ribbon" declared Perseus

"WHAT!…Perseus, you know that is not possible, he can't escape until Ragnarok! You know this to be so!" said Odin

"Father, I know that he should not be able to escape until Ragnarok, but I swear in The Presence's name that is what I saw," said Perseus, with thunder rumbling in the distance as two meteors collided solidifying Perseus's oath. "I have a theory as to how they have freed it, father. What I will need you to do is summon Tyr, so that I may confirm my hypothesis if you would father?" Perseus asked his father

"Of course my son, it shall be done" Replied an anxious Odin

 **Not long later**

"Greetings All-father, you summoned me? How may I be of help?" Tyr asked standing before his king

"It is very troubling news Tyr, Perseus has informed me that the wolf Fenrir has escaped his ribbon and is loose on Midgard" Odin informed the Asgardian god of war

"Bu…but my king. That is impossible he can't escape the ribbon until the end of days which we know to be Ragnarok" Replied a fearful Tyr

"Perseus has sworn to me it is Fenrir, in the name of The Presence," Odin informed Try

"Do…does he…he have any other proof…not that I'm doubting the young prince, my liege," asked Tyr

"Yes, he says he does" replied Odin "well my son what is this theory of yours?"

"Look at Tyr's hands and tell me what you see?" asked Perseus

Confusion written across his face, the All-father complied with his son's request. "My son all I see are Tyr's two hands…" said the All-father until he realized what his son mean "…NO! Tyr you have both hands. How is this possible?" Odin demanded in shock as Tyr stared in astonishment at once again possessing two hands

"The time stone, father whoever this mysterious benefactor of the Titans is, they have used the stones power to undo that event in history affectivity creating a new future." Answered Perseus

"Thank you for informing us Perseus, without this knowledge of the beast being released, Presence only knows what could have and may still happen," Odin said thanking his son. "I will summon the council to discuss what course of action to take. You, my son continue on the quest to save Artemis, I know you wish you were at the meeting but trust me when I say that you need to save her." Said Odin

"As you wish father, but there may be another problem due to the way Fenrir was released," Perseus said to his father

"What problem is this?" Odin asked Perseus

"Since Fenrir was taken before being restrained by the ribbon there is a good chance that he was taken before the ribbon was even created, so the ribbon may not exist any longer. And if that is true will the dwarves still know the ingredients for the ribbon or has that knowledge disappeared as well." Perseus said seriously

"That is a problem," Odin replied to his son. "If this has indeed happened we will find a way to retrain that foul beast once again. Since this falls into your domain of time Perseus see what you can do to help us."

"I shall father. Although it will not be easy with my powers restrict as they are, but I will do everything in my power to defeat that beast and keep you, Asgard, and Midgard safe father." Perseus replied in fiery passion.

"Good luck my son" replied Odin before vanishing from Perseus's mind

"Goodbye father," Perseus said as he laid back and began to rest.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Mount Orthys**

"Goddess… how do you like your new position?" Atlas taunted, as he watched Artemis struggled with the sky

"I…I may… be struggling….Titan… but I am still…in better condition….than you were when you arrived back on the mountain! Did little Atlas get his ass kicked!" Artemis shouted weakly

"Yes…. Your little boyfriend may have surprised me, but I can assure you neither he nor those bitch demigods will make it here to save you!" Atlas bellowed laughing loudly

"You are indeed a fool if you think you can defeat Perseus, Atlas. He is more powerful than any god or titan in this realm!" Artemis spat back in defiance.

Atlas laughed at Artemis and then said "that may have been true before you were captured goddess, however, your boyfriend has had his powers restrained so he is now only as powerful as an Olympian. While he may still be powerful he is not powerful enough to defeat the monster Fenrir that is hunting him and those demigods. Give up Artemis you will be left there holding the sky forever!"

"Do not underestimate my hunters or Perseus! They will defeat you and throw you back where you belong Titan!" Artemis spat in false anger as she worried that the quest would indeed be killed with her stuck under the sky for eternity.

"Come now dear sister, how can we not succeed. If you swear allegiance to Kronos perhaps we can but your body… to better use" Max said arrogantly as his hands drifted up from Artemis's breasts to her face as he stroked her face which proved to be a costly mistake as Artemis quickly caught the top half of his middle and index finger in her mouth and with a crunch bit them off.

"Haha, you always were a feisty one Artemis!" Atlas bellowed as he stared at Max's pain riddled face, laughing as he did so "Luke take this fool to get healed" Atlas ordered pushing Luke forward with a hard push

"As you wish Milord" the traitor replied while bowing

"I do not know why you continue to grasp for hope? Do you really believe that Asgardian survives the ferocious monster Fenrir and arrive in time to save you?" mocked Atlas

Hearing these words hope blossomed within Artemis's heart knowing that Perseus was coming, but she couldn't help the snippy remark that followed "Well he is the Lord of Time so I would think so"

"FOOL! There is only one Lord of Time and that is Lord Kronos." Shouted the enraged Titan before continuing in a calmer manner "Your energy will eventually fail and you will be crushed by the weight of the sky" informed Atlas before walking off

"Perseus please hurry, you're my only hope," Artemis thought to herself as she struggled to hold up the sky.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

After a rough first day the quest members and Perseus begin to rise so that they could continue their journey. As the hunters and Annabeth were preparing to continue their quest, Phoebe one of Artemis's hunters looked at Perseus and yelled "Boy! Make yourself useful and go wake up that lazy daughter of Zeus!"

Perseus stood up looked at Phoebe and then bowed saying "as you wish princess."

This infuriated the hunter to which Zoe told her to let it go, that they needed to get ready to move out.

As Perseus started towards the car where the sleeping demigoddess lay, Annabeth suddenly remembered that when she left Thalia last night she was naked. She quickly cleared her throat and said rather loudly "Perseus I'll do it!"

"It's alright I can do" Perseus replied.

"Yes, let the useless male do something. This way you can finish packing." Phoebe said snidely.

Perseus approached the car and opened the door and started to say "Thal..." but he was shocked into stunned silence as he observed the naked nubile form of the beautiful demigoddess. Perseus's mind went blank as he felt his face heat up turning as red as red can get. His eyes slowly moved from Thalia's sleeping face to her firm and perky breast. Perseus gasped as he witnessed her nipples harden due to the sudden influx of cold air. Once again Perseus's roamed further down her body until he reached her hairless pussy. As he continued to stare at her, Percy's lips became dry causing him to lick them, his heart rate and blood flow increased, as his adrenaline skyrocketed and until then he had not realized it, but Storm-breaker junior was ecstatic at the situation before him and was trying to burst forth from his jeans. Weird and foreign feelings began to flow through Perseus. Feelings of want, desire, of need, to be closer to Thalia, to touch Thalia and explore the majestic beauty before him. Unfortunately, for Perseus the influx of cold air had another effect, it caused the naked demigoddess to wake up. As she opened her eyes, Thalia smiled as she saw Percy standing over her. When she suddenly stretched to work the kinks out, it just enhanced her already breathtakingly beautiful naked body. It was then that she noticed Percy's eyes widen even more. It was then she actually looked at the expression on his face which looked like he was dazed as his eyes were glazed over and his face was redder than anything Thalia has ever seen. She wondered why he was looking like this when a rush of cold air hit her and she looked down to see she's still naked. "Shit! Close the door!" she exclaimed.

Perseus quickly shut the door and then turned around and started walking in a daze towards the door of the Box Car still with blushing expression.

"Perseus? Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

Perseus just ignored her as he stumbled towards the door when Phoebe said: "I told you he was useless."

"Enough! If not for Perseus and his Pegasus we would be dead. If the Nemean Lion or that humongous wolf hadn't killed us, then that Apache Helicopter with its chain gun (if it actually doesn't use a chain gun blame Google) surely would have!" bellowed Annabeth tired of this hunter's attitude. Annabeth then turned her attention back to Perseus as he continued to stumble towards the door. As he approached the door Perseus just kept walking until suddenly he fell face first to the ground.

"Perseus!" Annabeth yelled.

"Useless," Phoebe said laughing at the plight of Perseus.

Annabeth just shook her head as she made her towards the car that Thalia was in. She carefully opened the door and looked inside but was surprised when the car was empty, panicking momentarily she whispered loudly "Thalia! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" Thalia whispered back.

"What are you doing over there?" Annabeth inquired.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing I'm getting dressed because someone left me naked in the car last night and then let Percy see me naked! That's what I'm doing over here!" Replied an embarrassed Thalia.

"I tried to stop him but that damned hunter Phoebe, wouldn't let me so he came over. I couldn't say hey she's laying in the car naked after having an orgasm last night, could I?" Annabeth retorted.

"I know… it's…just I'm so embarrassed that he saw me naked, and then that look on his face I don't know what to make of that. He probably hates me now thinking I'm some type of slut or something." Thalia said dejectedly.

"I don't think he hates you." Annabeth responded, "If anything I think he was shocked by the situation and didn't know how to handle it."

"Really?!" Asked a hopeful Thalia "What makes you think that?"

"It was a number of things really. His face was red not from being mad but from embarrassment, then he seemed dazed like he couldn't believe his eyes, then he walked right out the door and fell face first on the ground because he was so preoccupied, and finally he… he… he may…have…" Annabeth said but stopped.

"He may have had what!" exclaimed Thalia.

"E…erc…erection! He may have had an erection!" Annabeth replied in embarrassment.

"Really?" Thalia said gleefully "wait a minute, how do you know he had an erection?"

"Well… remember I told you I was packing my things. As he stumbled by me I looked up and there it was kind of staring at me in the face." Annabeth said turning red.

"Wh…what…what did it…look like?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia! I am not talking about his cock with you. If you want to know, go ask to see it yourself, or better yet find him while he's bathing and see what he looks like naked." A miffed Annabeth replied

"Why do you think Percy acted like that?" Thalia wondered.

Well, judging by his reaction there is a chance he has never seen a naked woman before." Annabeth answered.

Thalia snorted as she said "come on, have you seen him. My gods that face and those eyes and his body. To call his body godly would be an insult to his body." Said a suddenly sweating Thalia.

"Thalia! Calm down before you get those panties wet because I'm not lending you any of mine!" Annabeth instructed her best friend. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it did you put a bra on this time?"

"Yes mother, I have a bra on, but I can't help thinking about Percy. And why won't you share your panties with me? I thought we were best friends?" Thalia asked I mock hurt.

"We are best friends Drippy, but that doesn't mean I want someone else's cum stains in my underwear," Annabeth said seriously. "Actually, if you think about it, you got lucky in a way. If your legs had been spread, Percy would have seen those cum stains on the inside of your thighs."

"Oh fuck! I forgot about that. I will have to clean myself off at the first restroom we come to." Said a once again red Thalia.

"That reminds me what you did with those panties from yesterday hmm?" asked a smirky Annabeth.

"Oh those, remember when we stopped at that trash barrel fire last night, with that bum? Well while everyone was looking at the boxcars he was showing us, I threw them in the fire." Replied a recomposed Thalia.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Annabeth said complementing her best friend.

"Wait a minute if you threw them in the fire, when did you have time to take them off?" Annabeth asked her best friend as her curiosity peeked.

Thalia looked down and started to blush again as she said "well... I kind of...had Percy stop time around everything but him and myself while we were in the van so I could go to the bathroom, but what I really did was hurry and take those panties off and stuffed them in my pocket until I threw them in the fire when no-one was watching."

Annabeth just stood there shaking her head in disbelief at what she just heard as they made their way to the still waiting hunters.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

However, at that very moment, the fire barrel bum (AKA Apollo) was driving the sun chariot with one hand on the wheel and in the other was the pair of panties Thalia believed burned up in the fire. Apollo held them up to his face and sniffed them. "By the gods her juices smell incredible," he said to himself.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Where are we," Annabeth asked as they prepared to leave the boxcar.

Finally having recomposed himself, Perseus proceeded to jump down from the box car and do a quick scan of the surroundings.

"Where are we?" Thalia said repeating Annabeth's question.

"By the looks of our surroundings and position of the sun, I would say we are in New Mexico" answered Zoe, her hunter's skill kicking in "we should head in that direction" informed Zoe pointing in a northwestern direction.

"New Mexico!" Annabeth exclaimed "how did we travel that far? There is no way that we should even be close to here."

"The daughter of Athena is correct; we should not have been able to have travelled this far. It is probably a trap set for us by those disgusting males." Phoebe sneered.

"Phoebe!" Zoe exclaimed, "This is not a trap, we had some assistance in our travelling and it was done to so that we may rescue our Mistress as soon as possible."

"Who would have helped us?" asked a surprised Thalia.

"It was Doc!" Replied a smirking Perseus.

"Who?" asked Annabeth.

"It was Apollo!" Zoe said in irritation.

"I doubt Apollo helped us!" snarled Phoebe "and even if he had I would have filled his ass full of arrows!"

"Enough Phoebe. He broke the ancient laws to help us. Yes, he maybe a perverted and disgusting male but, Lady Artemis is his sister and he will do whatever he can to help in her rescue!" Zoe chastising her fellow hunter.

"If it was Apollo who helped us, why didn't we see him?" Asked Thalia.

"Oh, we did. You just didn't realize it." Perseus replied.

"When did that happen? I don't remember seeing him." Responded a confused Thalia.

At this point, Zoe interjected herself into the conversation and said: "it was the bum at the barrel of fire."

All color left Thalia's face as she heard that the bum from last night was actually Apollo.

Annabeth having observed Thalia's reaction closed in on her friend and asked in a whisper "Thalia, what's wrong?'

"Um…um… if…if that…was Apollo… do you think…think he knows I threw my panties into the fire?" Asked a stunned daughter of Zeus.

As Annabeth took this in her eyes widened as she expressed a theory she had just thought of, "that's not all you should be worried about. There is a good chance he may have flashed them out and has possession of them right now."

"N…N…No!" Thalia whispered loudly. "He even he wouldn't do something that perverted!"

"Actually, he has" Annabeth replied "he has been caught a number of timer peeping in the girl's shower at camp and I caught him going through my underwear drawer one day. He regretted that one as I prayed to mother and she…ahem rectified his mistake rather…painfully."

"Fuck!" Thalia thought to herself as she was imagining Apollo flashing around carrying her soaked panties with him, where ever he goes displaying them like a trophy.

"Well let's be off then, time waits for no man," said Perseus chuckling at his joke (for the people who don't get that, Perseus IS the god of time).

Setting off the hunters took the lead followed by Thalia and Annabeth with Perseus bringing up the rear.

"Hey Annie" whispered Thalia.

"Yeah Thals what's up?" whispered back Annabeth.

"Besides the fact that Apollo may have a pair of my panties as a trophy? Well, Percy saw me naked for starters. Speaking of which…do you think I should…you know… talk to Percy and…well…you know?" asked Thalia.

"I…I don't know Thals. It might help if you tried to explain it to him but it's up to you" replied Annabeth "Just give it a shot if you think it will help."

"Yeah, I think it may be for the best," said Thalia. Turning round to look at the Asgardian Prince Thalia asked "Hey Percy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um…um…I guess so" Perseus replied as he turned red as he tried to get the image of a naked Thalia out of his head "What's up?"

"It's…it's… about… this morning. I just wanted to apologize for…" Thalia started to say before she was interrupted.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it should be me apologizing to you. I should have knocked first, some women, like some men like to sleep in the naked, I should have thought before I just opened the door" said Perseus with a tinge of red adorning his cheeks "So please accept my apologies"

Thalia who was thankful that Perseus had just unknowingly given her an excuse and then quickly reassured Perseus that it was fine "I was just checking in case you know…you thought I was been rude or anything" stuttered Thalia rubbing her arm nervously.

"No, I was not thinking anything like that like I said I should have at least considered the possibility, as it is a common practice. Even I am partial to sleeping naked at times especially when it's hot" replied Perseus alleviating her worries but also giving her a nice image in her head which suddenly brought a tinge of red to her cheeks.

"We…well that was all, I'll talk to you later, Annabeth wanted to talk to me about something" stuttered the red-faced daughter of Zeus.

"Alright, no problem" replied Perseus.

Walking back towards Annabeth, Thalia couldn't believe that Perseus slept naked sometimes as well. Gods she is so horny again, what is wrong with her she has never been so horny this many times in her life.

Before she could continue her pondering, the quest group heard a howl in the distance that seemed to echo from everywhere shattered the silence of the group.

"Quickly, come here!" commanded Perseus.

"What is it Perseus?!" asked Annabeth frantically "is that the same wolf from back at the museum?!"

"Yes! It is a beast of unimaginable power one we cannot hope to defeat" informed the prince.

"What's the matter, boy? You scared of a little wolf that we hunters can easily kill" Phoebe said arrogantly.

"Silence! You, foolish hunter, this is not some normal monster we are dealing with. This beast is not supposed to appear till Ragnarok, or as you know it the end of days!" bellowed Perseus at the hunter. "Everyone stay alert, but try and remain still as I open a wormhole for us to travel through.

Perseus began to focus on the godly energy that he was feeling. Concentrating on opening a portal between the two locations he thrust his hand forth as black lightning started to burst forth before exploding into a whirl of dark purples and red mixed with black.

"Everyone through now!" ordered Perseus.

Waiting for the girls to get through Perseus turned to look in the distance and caught the sight of the beast that signaled Ragnarok, its cold eyes staring back. Huffing in anger Perseus turned and stormed through the wormhole to join the girls on the other side.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Falling to his knees, Perseus held his head as the world around him seemed to spin out of control. The amount of energy the Asgardian prince had used to create that wormhole and the distance they traveled taking its toll on his body due to his reduced powers.

"Percy!" exclaimed Thalia rushing to his side and holding him up by his shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

Catching his breath Perseus replied "It… it took… a lot of my energy… to create a wormhole over such a distance."

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Annabeth kneeling down beside Thalia as the hunters just surveyed the surroundings, Phoebe shooting the prince dirty looks causing Thalia to frown.

"I just need a few minutes to regain some of my energy" answered Perseus.

"Do you want some nectar? Asked Atlanta.

"No, you should keep it, in case it is needed later. Just give me a couple minutes" said Perseus

"Very well, we will have a ten-minute break but then we must go" stated Zoe "How long will it take for that wolf to find us?" she asked.

"Not long I'm afraid; it has our scent so he will probably find us again in a few hours," said Perseus answering the hunter's question.

"Why don't we just kill the damn thing and be done with it?!" shouted Phoebe to the prince.

Perseus just looked at the hunter with contempt. He suddenly let a chuckle that was devoid of humour.

"You think it is that easy you foolish, foolish girl, as I have explained before that is no ordinary monster, that is Fenrir, the world ender. He is only to appear when the sands of time finally come to a stop and signifies the end of all things. Someone has released him by using the infinity stone and turning time back to his prison and releasing him. If he is not stopped Midgard will fall, not even my father can defeat him" exclaimed Perseus."

"Your father sounds just like every other male weak and disgusting! I believe him to be weak and afraid of a giant puppy!" spat Phoebe.

At her statement anger and power flashed through Perseus's eyes "you dare insult my father you insignificant girl" Perseus bellowed as he rose from off his knees. The ground began to shake in his anger which didn't go unnoticed by the girls "What say I take you to see the All-father?! Then he can show you his power!" shouted Perseus as a green glow started to surround him and pure black lightning clouds gathered in the air "Well answer me girl!" demanded the Odinson.

Phoebe who was a tad scared now at pissing off the powerful immortal before she tried to regain her composure but couldn't think of a response. Fortunately for Phoebe, before the argument could continue the silence that she herself created was shattered by the sound of a car horn causing the group to turn around in surprise. The sudden surprise of the mechanical steed caused Perseus anger at the hunter to recede as his powers returned to normal.

If a car being out in the middle of nowhere was a surprise then imagine how surprised the group was when they realized that the car approaching them was actually a limousine, causing them to step back in apprehension. They watch as the driver's side door opened and the driver walked around to open the door to the passenger area and politely asked "Lord Perseus if you would please enter" the driver said in what sounded like Michael Caine's voice.

"Who are you?!" demanded Zoe notching an arrow into her bow.

"Oh Perseus dear get in I need to talk to you," said a very feminine voice.

Peering closely Perseus observed that the voice belonged the Greek goddess of love Aphrodite. Perseus was confused as to why Aphrodite was here and apprehensive as he knew of the Greek gods and the games they like to play.

"Not to sound rude Sleeping Beauty but why?" asked Perseus with clear suspicion in his voice.

"Don't be like that Perseus dear, come take a seat" replied the love goddess patting the seat next to her.

"Careful Percy it could be a trap" whispered Thalia into Percy's ear, her hot breath sending a shudder down his neck.

"Yes, I agree with the daughter of Zeus, Aphrodite is known for her meddling ways" agreed Zoe.

"Oh come now, don't listen to them, there no fun. Take a seat I won't bite. Much!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Perhaps he should, she may have valuable information that could help us on the quest" Annabeth reasoned.

At hearing that the encounter could yield information in helping Artemis. Perseus was suddenly finding himself overwhelmed with the desire to do anything he could to help Artemis.

"Fine. I will take a seat, but I see no trouble letting them enter and join us" Perseus said gesturing to the girls behind him.

"OOOHHHH, Perseus… who knew you were kinky like that" Aphrodite giggled "But no just you, they can have a bite to eat whilst they wait" said Aphrodite before snapping her fingers as a diner appeared out of nowhere "Now get in."

Eyeing the goddess of love carefully Perseus slides in the mechanical chariot as the driver closes the door. With the sound of " _shunt,"_ Perseus looks around confused at what the noise he just heard was and asked "what was that sound?"

"That? Oh, that was nothing, I just…mmm… made sure we would have a little privacy." Aphrodite replied seductively.

"Wh…why do…we ne…need privacy?" Perseus stuttered nervously while starting to blush.

"You are just so cute Perseus I could just eat you up!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "but as to why I wanted to thank you, I wanted to thank you for what you said about me in the throne room." As she placed her hand on his knee and gently began to squeeze it.

Starting to feel uncomfortable Perseus moved her hand and said "no thank you is necessary. Now if you please I must go."

"Oh! But I simply must!" Aphrodite said loudly "you a godly prince from another pantheon come and save the fair damsel from the abuse of her evil family. That most certainly deserves a thank you and reward." She finished saying as she suddenly through one leg over Perseus's lap and was straddling him.

To say Perseus was surprised at Aphrodite's position is an understatement, however, what happened next almost rendered him catatonic. Aphrodite started to whisper in his ear with her warm breath as she slowly started to grind on his lap. It didn't long for Perseus to get an erection to which Aphrodite moaned out "by the gods Perseus what are you packing? It's being held back by your clothes but the bulge feels incredible!"

Perseus was about to use his powers over time to get himself out of this intimate situation when he realized he could use his other domains. This would allow him to use less energy and still teach the Greek goddess of love a lesson.

Perseus grinned sarcastically and said, "this is your first and only chance, move off of me."

"But Perseus, it feels so good and I like being just where I'm at," Aphrodite replied.

"Somehow I had a feeling you were going to say that," Perseus said as he channelled his domains of loyalty and justice. In a flash, Aphrodite was gonna from his lap and sitting bound and gagged in the seat across from him.

"I told you to move, but you wouldn't listen and now look at you all tied up with nowhere to go." A snickering Perseus said.

"Mmmm….mmhmm," Aphrodite said.

"What?" asked Perseus.

"Mmmhmm….mmmmhmmm," Aphrodite said once again.

"Oh, the gag taste like the Manticore's dirty sock. Sorry, it was all I had available." Perseus said jokingly as Aphrodite's eyes widened at the implication.

"Mmmmm….mmmhhmmm….mmmmm." she kept mumbling through the gag.

"I can't understand a word you're saying. If I take the gag out, will you be nice and act like you're supposed to? If not, I am sure I can summon a pair of Dionysius's underwear to gag you with next time." Perseus said threateningly to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite quickly nodded her head confirming she would play nice.

Perseus waved his hand as the gag disappeared from Aphrodite's mouth.

After some very unladylike spitting (come on its Manticore socks wouldn't you spit too?), Aphrodite looked towards Perseus before smirking and saying "I didn't know you were into bondage? I have a lot more interesting bondage equipment back at my palace. What say w….."

Aphrodite became quiet as she observed Perseus summon what appeared to be a pair of leopard print boxers with the name Dionysus printed on the tag.

"Now that I have your attention, what do you want?" Perseus asked in an irritated tone.

Still looking at the boxers in Perseus's hand Aphrodite replied: "I…I wanted…t…to thank you, for what you said about me in the throne room."

"And you believe throwing yourself at me is the proper way to thank me? Did you even listen to anything I said to you in the throne room?" Perseus asked shaking his head in disbelief.

Aphrodite hung her head in shame as she responded "yes I heard everything you said. You have no idea how that made me feel. For thousands of years I have been the joke of the council, they believe me and my domains to be foolish and weak and treat me as such. And then to be forced to marry Hephaestus whom I do not love. Do not get me wrong he is a fine man but as you and I both know he is not my intended. Then after a while, I just needed to feel loved even if it was just for an hour."

"I understand. It cannot have easy being a goddess of love and being treated as such. But why did you try and…uh…thank me in such a fashion?" Perseus questioned.

Aphrodite sniffled as she began to reply "recently I felt you enter my domains. I had hoped that maybe you had entered my domains for me."

"Wha…what… what do you mean I entered your domain?" Perseus asked shocked by what he just heard.

"About a day and a half ago I could feel you enter my domains but it was very faint. However, at the same time, I felt two others who I never thought would enter my domain enter it. Granted one was very faint just like you were at the time but they were still in my domain." Aphrodite replied

"Th…that's… that's not possible! I am not in love with anyone!" Perseus exclaimed.

"All I can tell you Perseus is that the seeds have been sown, planted, and nurtured. Soon they will blossom and it will be exceptional." Aphrodite cooed.

"I have not been on Midgard long enough to fall in love, what sort of trickery is this?!" Perseus demanded to know.

"It does not take love long to grow Perseus, it can happen in one look, one action, or touch. EEEEE! This is so exciting I can't wait until I can help speed this along." Aphrodite screeched in happiness.

"No! You will do nothing. If I am in love as you say then it will happen as the Norns meant for it to, not with you using your domain to interfere and create chaos." Perseus exclaimed.

"Oh, my handsome and sexy prince it is my domain so there is nothing you can do to stop me." Said a smirking Aphrodite.

Perseus just looked at Aphrodite and laughed.

"What do you find so funny?" Questioned the love goddess

"I am laughing at you. Do you honestly believe that you are first love goddess to try and interfere in my love life? If you do you are sorely mistaken, Freyja the Asgardian goddess of love and fertility has tried for centuries to make me love her or someone of her choosing. She has even gone as far as to use Amora (the enchantress) and her sister Lorelei to try and seduce me for their pleasure, but she has failed and she will always fail for she nor you can or ever will rule my love life." Stated the proud prince of Asgard.

"Th…tha…that cannot be. Love affects everything." Replied a stuttering Aphrodite.

"You are correct it does; however, because of my domains you or any other love goddess cannot force me to fall in love with anyone that I am not destined for. My domain of loyalty ensures I stay true to the person I love no matter how long I must wait, and my domain of justice allows me to restrain you for your attempt at forcing me to violate my sense of loyalty. Now I must pass judgment as to what your punishment will be." Perseus informed the goddess of love.

"Pun…punis…punishment! Why should I be punished for trying to bring a little pleasure to your life?" Aphrodite asked.

"You are being punished for trying to force a prince of Asgard to violate his domain of loyalty and for threatening to interfere in said prince's love life," Perseus replied.

"W…wh…what…are…you going…to do…to me?" A scared Aphrodite asked.

"Nothing too bad, just a bit of training should do nicely," Perseus said with a smirk.

"OOHH! Training, will it be hands-on, or better yet will it be your hands on me?" Questioned a lustful Aphrodite.

Perseus waved his hand and the boxer shorts of Dionysus suddenly appeared in Aphrodite's mouth as he said: "I did warn you."

With another wave of his hand the ropes that had bound Aphrodite disappeared and were replaced with shackles. Perseus turned to the car door but was unable to find a way to get out of this mechanical chariot so he kicked the door off of its hinges.

Aphrodite's eyes widened in horror at the damage Perseus did to her car. She tried to voice her displeasure but the more she kept her mouth open the more she tasted Dionysus's boxer shorts.

Perseus then reached over and took Aphrodite by the hand and said: "this way Sleeping Beauty, it is time to prepare you for what is to come."

As Perseus stepped out of the car with a bound and gagged Aphrodite in tow the quest members quickly came upon them having seen and heard the car door being kicked off its hinges.

"Percy! What happened?" Questioned Thalia.

"Not much other than a certain someone overstepping their bounds," Perseus said while eyeing Aphrodite suspiciously.

"Wh…why…is she bound and gagged? Ar…are those boxer shorts she's being gagged with?" Asked a disgusted Annabeth.

"Yes, yes they are. I believe they belong to Dionysus." Replied a smirking Perseus.

"EEEWWWWW!" resounded throughout the group of females.

"As for why she is bound and gagged, she is being punished and will remain this way until her transport arrives," Perseus said to everyone.

"Transport? What do you mean transport?" Inquired Zoe.

At this Perseus yelled "Heimdall!" as suddenly a bright flash with multiple colours appeared with someone in the middle.

After the light had faded there stood a tall, beautiful, and intimidating woman.

"Sif!" Perseus exclaimed.

"Perseus!" Sir replied, "What do you need?"

"Yes…uh… well, I have the Greek goddess of love hers and she need some training if you know what I mean." Perseus said to the warrior goddess.

"I see," Sif said curiously "Is there a reason you have her gagged as well as bound?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, she is worse than Freyja. Every other sentence out of her mouth was about… about… you know." Replied a blushing Perseus.

"I find it difficult to believe that anyone is as bad as Freyja." Said a surprised Sif.

"I know it surprised me as well but she is, so I had to gag her," Perseus said as he passed Aphrodite over to Sif.

"Should I take her gag out now or wait until we reach Asgard?" Sif asked Perseus

"I would leave it in, but if you think you can handle her by all means take it out. She's your headache now." Replied a smirking Perseus.

Sif took the boxers out of Aphrodite's mouth as she once again began to cough and spit to get the taste out of her mouth before saying "thank you. I can't begin to tell you how disgusting that was."

"Mind your words with me Greek and maybe just maybe you will survive training," Sif said in an intimidating tone.

Aphrodite quickly nodded her head before asking "may I say something to one of the quest members?"

Sif not seeing the harm in this nodded her head.

Aphrodite smiled at this and said "Thalia if you ever believe anything I say believe this. Perseus is a keeper wait until you see how big his cock is!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

At this Thalia and Perseus both turned bright red as Sif quickly grabbed the arm of Aphrodite and pulled her back.

"OOOHHH forceful. Maybe I'll like this training after all." Aphrodite said with a wink to Sif.

"Fucking Greeks!" Sif exclaimed as she yelled out "Heimdall!"

Once again the Bifrost opened with a flash of multi-colored lights and when they had faded the two goddess's where gone.

"Where did they go?" Asked Annabeth.

"Sif has taken her to Asgard so that she may receive her punishment," Perseus replied.

"What! You can't do that! She's a goddess, Olympus won't stand for this!" Bellowed a surprised Annabeth

"It has been done and she will not be back until her punishment is complete." Stated Perseus

"Wh… wha… what did…she do?" questioned the now irritating demigoddess

"She tried to force herself upon me to begin with and then she tried to tarnish my domain of loyalty." Answered Perseus.

"She what!" Exclaimed Thalia "that bitch the next time I see her I'm gonna…I'm gonna give her hair a case of permanent static electricity!"

"I can assure you that she will be punished enough being with Sif, you could say she has a way with a certain type of goddess," Perseus said with a smirk.

"Not that we're not glad she is gone, but do you expect us to believe she tried to force herself on you and that you rejected her?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened," Perseus replied sternly to the hunter.

"I believe you are lying no man mortal or immortal can resist Aphrodite when she wants to bed them," Phoebe said accusingly.

"Like Aphrodite, you assume that she is the only love goddess in existence. I can assure you that she is not and that I can, have, and continue to resist all temptations they place before me." Perseus answered in kind.

"Perseus," Thalia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "can you tell us what happened and why she made a reference to your … your…ahem…male thingy?"

"I would rather not, it is embarrassing," Perseus replied.

"See! I knew he was lying or he would tell us otherwise!" Phoebe spat.

"No! I do not believe that this type of conversation is appropriate to have with…" Perseus was saying before Phoebe interrupted.

"Oh so you won't tell us but you probably can't wait to tell your male friends," Phoebe said in an irritated tone.

"Will you let me finish what I was saying before you make assumptions that are incorrect. As I was saying I do not believe it appropriate to have a conversation concerning such a topic with the hunter of Artemis present. I believe it would offend them and I would rather not do that if at all possible."

Phoebe started to reply but was cut off by Zoe "Phoebe that is enough! Perseus is right that is not a conversation to be had with hunters around, or have you suddenly become interested in sex?"

Phoebe nodded her head in stunned silence not believing that Zoe would ever say anything like that to her.

Perseus looked at everyone before finally saying "it has been a long day why don't we make camp here and start again in the morning when we will have more light."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the group went about setting up a campsite for the night.

Perseus discovered a spot far enough away from the hunters to give them their space but still be close enough if something happened.

After setting up her and Annabeth's tent Thalia walked over to where Perseus was and asked "Percy? Will you tell me what happened with Aphrodite?"

"I would rather not Sparkles it was rather embarrassing," Perseus replied.

"Pleaseeee. I need to know." Thalia said while giving him electric blue puppy dog eyes.

"I do not believe that is a good idea," Perseus answered back.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee," Thalia said as she took his chin and made him look at her puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck! Fine but do not say I did not warn you." Perseus told the now happy daughter of Zeus. "As you know I climbed in the mechanical chariot to speak with Aphrodite. Once I was sitting back in the seat I got comfortable waiting for her to speak when suddenly she had straddled my lap and was grinding on me. I was surprised by her actions at first, which caused me to get a…arg…erection; however, I quickly regained my composure and bound and gagged her until I summoned Sif to take her away."

"Did it hurt?" Thalia asked.

"It was extremely uncomfortable," Perseus answered.

Thalia nodded her head and then said: "you should let me see it."

"What!" Exclaimed Perseus.

"Your cock, you should let me see it," Thalia responded.

"Wh..why…why you…would I do…that?" Perseus stuttered out.

"Well, there is a chance that when Aphrodite jumped in your lap and started grinding on you, she could have injured your cock. So me being the good friend I am will check and make sure everything is alright with it. You wouldn't want to lose a fight because your cock is in pain from what she did do you?" Thalia stated in a serious tone while on the inside she was grinning like a school girl.

"My…ahem…cock is fine Sparkles. Besides only my intended is allowed to see it." Perseus said with a red tint on his face.

"Intended? Is that like a girlfriend of something?" Thalia asked inquisitively.

"My intended is the woman I intend to be with, so I guess girlfriend could count," Perseus replied suspiciously.

"Then I can look at it," Thalia said with a shit eating grin.

"Ho…how do you…figure that?" Perseus asked.

"You said you would show it to your girlfriend. I am a girl and I am your friend so essentially I'm your girlfriend which means I can see it." Thalia stated with pride.

"Look Sparkles I am sure my cock is fine, I just want to get some rest," Perseus replied.

"Alright but if it falls off because you didn't let me check don't come bitching to me." Thalia hissed.

"I won't. Good night Sparkles." Perseus said as he walked into his tent.

Thalia made her way back to hers and Annabeth's tent to find her best friend shaking her head before saying "Thalia you need to get a hold of yourself, you're almost as bad as Aphrodite and you see what happened to her."

"Am not?" Thalia whispered out "I just want to see it. He got to see me naked, it's only fair."

"Fair or not we're on a quest to rescue Artemis not get you laid, so get your head in the game," Annabeth said chastising her best friend.

"You're right. We have more important things to do at the moment. Why don't you go and get some sleep and I'll take first watch?" Thalia replied.

"Thalia," Annabeth said with a small growl in her voice.

"What we both know if I go to sleep first it will be impossible to wake me up. So it's best if I take first watch." Thalia said seriously.

"Ok wake me in a few hours and please stay away from Perseus." Ordered Annabeth.

"Mam yes mam," Thalia replied as she saluted.

A few hours have passed and Annabeth wakes so that she can take the second watch. She walks to the fire and sits beside Thalia and asks "anything happen?"

"Nope, all quiet," Thalia responded.

"Good go get some sleep morning will be here before you know it," Annabeth said

Thalia nodded her head and got up and made her way towards a tent.

Annabeth quickly noticed this and whispered loudly "Thalia! What are you doing?!"

I'm going into the tent, just like you told me to." Thalia replied smirking.

"You know that's not the tent you're supposed to be in. What are you planning to do peek at him while he's asleep?" Annabeth asked as she caught up to her best friend.

"He saw me naked while I was asleep so why not," Thalia said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you," Annabeth said with a smirk of her own.

"What!" Thalia hissed "no way go and get your own man to peek at."

"Oh no. I had to eat you out in a car I deserve this." Annabeth stated with a look of determination

"Fine, no touching you look and leave. Got it." Thalia ordered.

"We'll see, we'll see." Replied Annabeth.

The two demigoddess's stealthily made their way into Perseus's tent to find him talking in his sleep.

"Yes, Odin's beard yes right there." Perseus moaned.

Thalia and Annabeth looked on shocked that Perseus was having such a dream, when suddenly Perseus turned over onto his back and what the two demigoddess's saw made them blush beet red. Perseus had an erection that made his blanket look like a small tent.

"Is that what I think it is?" Whispered Annabeth.

"I…I…think it is. By the gods, it's even better than I imagined." Thalia replied

Just then Perseus moaned "oh Thalia yes just like that yes."

Thalia turned even redder as Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Shut up" Thalia mouthed.

"Now what?" Whispered Annabeth.

Thalia quietly snuck over to Perseus's bed and gently pulled the blanket down until it was just above his cock. "You ready?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded as the excitement was building.

Thalia finished pulling the blanket over Perseus's cock and stood there stunned.

Annabeth made her way over to the bed as gasped as she saw what had stunned Thalia into silence. It was an 8 1/2-inch cock that was 5 ½ inches thick (girth).

Both girls were mesmerized by the sight before them until Perseus moaned in pleasure once again "ride me Thalia ride me like I'm Blackjack."

"My gods it's so big," Annabeth said "would that even fit in a woman?"

"I…I…I don't…know. It might… be fun… to find out." Thalia responded while still looking at the wonder.

"We…we…should go…before he wakes up." Said Annabeth.

"Uh…yeah." Replied Thalia, however instead of leaving she started to reach out for Perseus's cock.

Annabeth quickly grabbed Thalia by the arm and whispered loudly "what the fuck are you doing!"

"I just want to touch it and then I'll go," Thalia replied as she once again began to reach for Perseus's manhood.

Thalia was just about to touch it when she noticed Annabeth doing the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Thalia whispered not believing what her best friend was about to do.

"I'm already here so I figured why not touch it," Annabeth replied.

Thalia expression turned to one of anger as Annabeth said: "if I go you go if you touch I touch, decide now."

"Bitch!" Thalia hissed.

Slowly both demigoddess's reached for Perseus's manhood as he continued to moan in pleasure from his dream. Slowly and gently they both reached out and touched the head of his cock. At the touch of the two females, Perseus came and it hit both girls in the face, hair, and on their shirts. Surprised at what just happened Thalia and Annabeth quickly left Perseus's tent and made their way back to the campfire.

"Oh, my gods! It was incredible!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I call a godly piece of manhood," Annabeth said as she chuckled.

"I think we need to get cleaned up," Thalia suggested.

"Yeah we do but hold on for a moment." Stated Annabeth.

"Why, what's up?" Asked Thalia

"Nothing, I just want to try something," Annabeth said as she approached her best friend.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Thalia asked nervously.

"Relax This." Annabeth said as she reached out with a finger and scooped some of Perseus's cum off the side of Thalia's face and then licked her finger clean "by the gods that's better than ambrosia."

"Is it really?" Thalia asked as she copied what Annabeth did just moments before "damn it is, isn't it?"

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them; they turned to find a hunter coming to relieve Annabeth of the second watch. Thalia quickly made her way into the tent followed quickly by Annabeth.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Start packing the tents. I shall go and wake the two demigods" Zoe said in her usual commanding tone.

"Yes lieutenant" Atlanta replied as she started packing the away the camping gear.

As she was walking towards the tent that Thalia and Annabeth were sharing, Zoe give a quick nod of acknowledgment to Phoebe as she passed by before walking straight into the tent without a knock or a 'May I come in'.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Annabeth as she jumped up at the sudden intrusion, grabbing the covers to shield her bare chest "Zoe, what the hell! Don't you know how to knock? We could have been naked!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena, you are a female and I am a female. You possess nothing on your body that I do not have," said Zoe as if explaining it to a child.

"That's not the point, it's called manners" hissed Thalia waking from her slumber.

"Whatever" dismissed Zoe "Get ready we ar…." Started Zoe before trailing off and peering closer to the two girls "What is that on your faces?" asked the huntress.

Suddenly realization hit the two girls like a hammer as they remembered that they had fallen asleep with some of Percy's…ahem…man juices on their face.

"I…its nothing must be a trick of the light" stuttered Thalia.

"Come here!" demanded Zoe.

"Eh…no. Now get out so we can get dressed" counted Thalia.

"Then explain to me why there is cum on your face" ordered Zoe. She had been around long enough to know what cum is and has firsthand knowledge of what it looks like, the hunt may have forsaken the company of men but there was nothing saying that they had to forsake the company of women.

Silence was all Zoe encountered after her question. "I thought so." Exclaimed Zoe "Now I will ask one more time. Why is there cum on your faces!?"

Desperately trying to come up with an excuse, Thalia shot Annabeth a look hoping to gods she had one. Thankfully being a daughter of Athena allowed her to come up with plans and excuses rather quickly

"If you must know Thalia and I became aroused last night, so… we pleasured… each other, resulting in what you see before you" answered Annabeth hoping that would satisfy Zoe's curiosity

"Ah, I see. That wasn't so difficult was it? You should have said something last night Atlanta has godly fingers when it comes to bringing a woman to an orgasm" replied Zoe with a smirk

"Hold on! I thought that the hunters were against sexual things?!" shouted Thalia

"What on earth gave you that idea? But no, we have only forsaken men, there's nothing stopping us having relations whether it be sexual or just platonic with a fellow hunter" answered Zoe "Now enough talk, get yourselves cleaned up and Thalia, when you're done, go and wake Perseus" and with that final command Zoe walked out the tent leaving two gobsmacked girls in her wake

"I can't believe it" exclaimed Thalia "They are so two-faced, I mean they won't have sex with males but they will with their fellow hunters, what's the difference?!"

"Well, for starters the females don't have penises…" started Annabeth

"It was rhetorical Annabeth; I know what the difference is." Hissed Thalia

"Oh, sorry" replied Annabeth

Sighing, Thalia got out of bed before doing some quick stretches. "Come on let's get ready, I'll meet you by the campfire for some breakfast after I wake the sexy prince" Thalia smiled as Annabeth shook her head in annoyance

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

After finishing getting dressed and washing off the rest of Percy's cum along with Annabeth. Thalia walked over to Percy's tent and unlike Zoe knocked (don't know how you would knock on a tent) and asked if Percy was decent.

"Yo Percy, you decent?" Thalia asked as she crossed her arms waiting for a response

"Thal…Thalia, thank Odin it's you come in quickly I may need your help!" exclaimed Perseus

"I'm sure you can get dressed by yourself Percy," said Thalia stifling a laugh

"No, it's not that. It…it's about… yesterday when you… said Aphrodite may have caused some damaged when she eh…grinded against me. I need you to take a look for me if you don't mind?" Perseus asked somewhat shyly

Thalia was in shock. She could not believe what she just heard. Thalia quickly sent a prayer to Lady Chaos, thanking her for what was about to happen before taking a quick look around before walking in and zipping up the tent so they wouldn't be disturbed. Turning around Thalia found Percy standing in front of his bed with only his boxers on which said 'Pull down in case of emergency' which caused Thalia to laugh and Perseus to blush

"They…they were… a gift from my brother, I don't know where he got them" grumbled Perseus cursing his brother's sense of humor.

"How can I help?" Thalia all but sang

"Uh…wel…well when I woke up this morning…you know what it's probably nothing. It doesn't matter" said Perseus blushing

"Now, now, Percy there could be some serious damage, just tell me what the problem is, I'm your friend and I'm here to help" exclaimed Thalia resting her hand on Percy's shoulder

"Well, when I woke up my boxers were wet and when I checked there was some sort of sticky white substance in them," Perseus said embarrassingly

Thalia who was shocked that Percy didn't know what it was, she thought all males knew, surely Percy must have encountered it when pleasuring himself, unless.

"Percy have you ever um…pleasured yourself?" Thalia asked, heat rising to her cheeks

"You mean like entertaining myself?" asked a confused Perseus

"No…no… I mean" said Thalia before mimicking a male masturbation technique with her hand which only caused Percy more confusion

"I have no idea what you are doing Thalia" informed Perseus "Is this another one of Midgard's traditions?"

"No, I thought every male knew what that was. Didn't they teach you sex education when you were at school?" asked Thalia

"Well it was part of my education, but Freyja got a bit too hands on one day and so I quickly left and never went back" Perseus replied while scratching the back of his head

"Percy that white substance as you call it is uh…cum" informed Thalia bluntly

"Cum?" asked Perseus, confusion was written on his face "I…I have never heard of it"

"Well the actual name of it is semen, but we call it by its slang term which is cum," said Thalia

"Well I know what semen is, I did learn that much. But why is it coming out now, I thought it was only supposed to appear during the…um…act of procreating" said Perseus nervously "Is this Aphrodite's doing?!"

Thalia already knew why there was cum in Percy's boxers, as she and Annabeth were there when it happened. She just couldn't pass up another chance at being able to hold Percy's cock properly, no sneaking around so she did what any horny female would in her situation (No offense to all our female readers)

"Hey, Percy your right Aphrodite may have done something. Do you want me to take a look? I'm your friend aren't I, and as your friend I'm here to help" Thalia said convincingly

"If…if you… don't mind? Just to be sure" asked Perseus shyly

"I don't mind" replied Thalia who was buzzing with excitement "now just sit on the bed and lay back. Oh and you might want to stop time around the campsite just in case someone comes to see why we're taking so long"

"Mmm, good idea," Perseus said closing his eyes, concentrating on the sands of time around the campsite. Perseus grunted in effort as he stopped time "I won't be able to hold it for long, I estimate fifteen to twenty minutes at the most" informed Perseus

"Don't worry, we won't be that long" replied Thalia walking over to where Percy was laying on the bed "now just relax and trust me"

Kneeling down in front of Percy, Thalia placed her hands on his thighs before sliding them up to the slight bulge in his boxers

"I'm going to take it out of your boxers ok" informed Thalia

Perseus whose face was the definition of red just nodded his head in understanding

Grasping the top of his boxers Thalia slowly pulled them down to reveal his semi-hard cock (there is a female practically touching it. Give him a break) holding in a gasp Thalia swallowed before taking it in her hands causing Percy to jerk nervously.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Thalia asked quickly

"No, it's…it's just… your hands are cold" Perseus informed her "Just carry on"

Taking his cock back in her hand, Thalia gently cupped his twins with her other hand causing his semi-erect state to spring forth to his full eight and a half inches causing Percy to become even redder as he stuttered an apology.

"Percy its fine, its normal just lay back and relax whilst I play…eh… I mean check and see if Aphrodite did any damage yesterday" Thalia said soothingly

Gripping the top of his penis Thalia slowly pulled back his foreskin to reveal the head which was already leaking pre-cum. Taking it to use as lube, Thalia slowly started to stroke his shaft as well as massage his balls. Percy who was unused to such pleasurable touches couldn't stop the moans that left his mouth causing Thalia to go slightly faster in her actions. Thalia watched in fascination as her actions caused the man she 'loved' untold pleasure. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have this wonder of manhood that is in front of her deep inside her core. Wanting to give Percy the best hand job possible Thalia sped up giving the head of Percy's cock special attention.

"How does it feel Percy?" asked Thalia in a sultry voice

Perseus who felt like he was in Valhalla, gripped the sides of the bed like a lifeline as he could only grunt his response. Feeling something coming Perseus went to move Thalia's hands away.

"Thal…Thalia stop…there's…something wrong" stuttered Perseus

"What…what's wrong Percy?" Thalia asked in concern

"It…it…it feels…feels like…it is going… to explode!" Perseus grunted out

Quickly putting his hands back at his sides Thalia continued determined to give him the first orgasm of his life said "it's fine baby, just let it come"

Jerking his cock like her life depended on it, Thalia watched as Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she felt his balls tighten, Thalia quickly placed her mouth close to the tip of his cock so she could catch some of his godly cum in her mouth whilst he was unaware of what she was doing. Without warning cum spurted from the tip of his cock, Thalia getting some in her mouth, however, couldn't take the entire load and moaned as rope upon rope of cum hit her face and chest. Percy who was recovering from his first, hand job albeit not knowing that saw Thalia and immediately open his mouth to reply.

"Thalia, by Odin's beard I am so sorry I couldn't help it…!" started Perseus

"Percy, Percy its ok. This was supposed to happen" informed Thalia

"It…it was?" asked a skeptical Perseus

"Yes, what you just experienced was called an orgasm and what you just did was called cumming and has revealed some important information to me," Thalia said

"It has, that's great. What did you learn?" asked Perseus

"Well, I will have to run a secondary test to be sure my suspicions are right. That is if that's alright with you," said Thalia

"What second test?" asked Perseus confused

"It is basically the same as what I just did but instead of using just my hands I will have to use my mouth as well" informed Thalia

"Yo…your… mouth? Are you sure, I didn't think it was that serious" said Perseus

"Well I did tell you that I should have looked earlier, but you said no. This could have all been avoided if you had of listened to me" Thalia replied

Signing in exasperation Perseus continued "Your right, when can you do this second test?" asked Perseus

"Let's see I think tonight would be best, I'll come back to your tent, you can freeze time again and I'll finish the test and see if it is what I think it is," said Thalia jumping for joy on the inside

"Very well. Let's get dressed and get something to eat. I…I'll… let you get cleaned up, thanks again Sparkles" said Perseus

"No problem" replied Thalia as she watched him go behind the dressing board (don't know what its called) to get dressed.

Licking some cum off her hands Thalia walked out to clean the cum off her face…once again.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey Thalia, you want some bacon," Annabeth asked as her best friend came over after re-cleaning herself and changing clothes yet again

"Sounds great" replied the smiling daughter of Zeus

"You're looking awfully happy," Annabeth said with a suspicious look on her face

"Do I, must be the weather" Thalia answered as she looked up at the sun and sky and sighed happily

"Don't give me that it must be the weather bullshit. What did you do?!" said Annabeth crossing her arms over her chest and giving Thalia a pointed look

"Nothing. Your just way too suspicious for your own good Annabeth" Thalia said trying to hide her smirk

"Then why is their cum in your hair" Annabeth accused as she swiped some of it from Thalia's hair "and don't tell me it's from last night because we washed it off this morning and you changed clothes again."

"I…I…I" stuttered Thalia trying to come up with an excuse. Failing at this Thalia just sighed before pointing back to their tent, which they had yet to dismantle so they could talk without being overheard. "You're too observant you know that Annabeth"

"You know you love me really. Now explain why is their cum in your hair again" demanded Annabeth

Signing again Thalia continued "this morning when I went to wake Perseus, he asked for my help. Yesterday after Aphrodite had grinded on his lap, I told him I should check his…cock…you know… to see if there was any damage done to it, but I was really hoping to get a look at his cock but as you know he refused. But as you know last night he came from us touching the tip of it, the surprising thing is when didn't know what it was when he saw it this morning"

"Wait, wait, wait, he didn't know what it was, didn't he go to school or hasn't he ever pleasured himself," asked Annabeth shocked

"He did go to school but apparently Freyja (Asgardian goddess of love) got a little too hands-on during the lesson so he never went back, and no he's never masturbated." Thalia replied "anyway I told him what it was, and then… then… he asked if Aphrodite had done something to him that made this happen, I know I should have said no but…"

"Oh Thalia you didn't," Annabeth said in a gasp

"I…I…just… couldn't help myself. I told him that she might have done something and that I would it check for him which basically led to me giving him a handjob and getting another gob full and being covered again in his godly juices"

"You gave him a hand job? What was it like?" Annabeth practically squealed

"Like I was in Elysium, just feeling it pulsate in my hand was…was… the best feeling ever and when I felt his ball tighten from my actions, I almost came myself" answered Thalia truthfully "I can't wait for toni…"

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" inquired Annabeth one eyebrow rising

"Nothing!" Thalia said cursing her slip

"Thalia tell me now!" demanded the daughter of Athena

"Urrggghh! I may have told him that I need to run a second test which is me essentially giving him a blowjob!" Hissed Thalia

"Oh, my gods! Thalia, you have no shame!" Annabeth practically shouted

"Neither would you if you felt that beast he calls a cock making me want to have the feeling of it down my throat, I just can't wait," said Thalia honestly with a smile

Shaking her head Annabeth suddenly started smirking herself "well then I'm sure you won't mind if I join you tonight, will you" said Annabeth

"WHAT!? No, he's mine" shouted Thalia

"Possessive much" countered Annabeth

"Annabeth I'm warning you…" started Thalia

"Oh, who knows what will happen" shot back Annabeth silently thanking her mother for her invisibility cap "now come on breakfast is waiting" and before Thalia could continue the daughter of Athena walked out of the tent heading back to the campfire to finish breakfast.

As the two girls sat in silence, they ate some breakfast to fill their empty stomachs as the hunters and Perseus dismantled the rest of the gear (it's magical and what not). After finishing their breakfast, the two girls joined the rest of the group and started making their way towards the Titan stronghold which Perseus could sense due to the immense ancient power that was rolling off it.

"How long do you think it's going to take to get to the mountain?" asked Annabeth

"Hopefully if all goes to plan we should be there by tomorrow" answered the Odinson

"Stop," said Thalia suddenly

"What is it now?!" hissed Phoebe

"Well if you open your eyes you'll see" Thalia hissed back

"It looks like a…scrap yard," said Annabeth confused as to why there was a scrap yard in the middle of nowhere

"Actually, it's the junkyard of the gods, there is a millennium's worth of broken parts and half-finished projects. You name it, it's probably there." Informed Zoe

"It's huge, it will take forever to walk round" cried, Thalia

"Well then we go straight through, it will save us a lot of time" declared Phoebe barging past Perseus and Thalia

"Hunter wait, I sense danger ahead," said Perseus scanning the junkyard ahead, I advise caution and do not touch anything. I myself know how much gods hate having their property touched or taken" continued Perseus remembering the time Frost Giants tried to steal his brother's hammer, what a battle that was.

Phoebe shot a look of hatred in the prince's direction before continuing on. Unwilling to listen to the word of a male pig.

As the group continued on, they observed various types of weapons and armor all from different periods in time; with ancient Greece being the most common time period. They even saw what appeared to be rough copies of the weapons of the big three.

"Phoebe be careful; you're getting close to the junk. It would be best if you stayed as far away from it as possible." Said Annabeth

"Oh please, as if anything is going to happen and if it did I could easily beat it, it's just junk" countered Phoebe completely disregarding the daughter of Athena

"I think I see the exit" informed Atlanta trying to cut into the conversion however she went unheard as tensions once again rose when Perseus again remaindered her about the dangers of touching the god's property.

"Enough!" shouted Phoebe "You are nothing but a foolish male, and you will not tell I a hunter of Artemis what I can and cannot do!"

Turning round Phoebe went to grasp a sword that lay within her reach as she ignored the shouts of protest. She picked the sword up and threw it at the Odinson who quickly created a four-dimensional barrier to block the incoming weapon.

"Are you crazy!" Thalia shouted at the enraged huntress

"Phoebe stand down! This will not help us save Lady Artemis!" chastised Zoe

"No Zoe! I will not listen to that filthy male any…" before she could finish in the distance a piercing screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard sounded in the distance

"Well that doesn't sound very good" stated Atlanta

Rubbing his eyes Perseus muttered "I concur"

Crashing through a huge pile of junk was a huge rusty colored automation carry a sword as big as a tree and looked as sharp as sword could look

"Odin's beard, it looks like the Destroyers ugly cousin" muttered Perseus amusingly before regaining his senses and telling everyone to run for cover

"See what you've done you stupid bitch!" exclaimed Thalia wanting to punch the huntress's face in

"I…I…I" stuttered Phoebe trying to say something

"Enough Phoebe!" commanded Zoe "you've already caused enough trouble; you should have just listened to Perseus"

With anger clouding her vision Phoebe hissed "Zoe! Why are you agreeing with this pig! You know as well as I males are not to be trusted! Or do you have a soft spot for him!" Phoebe finished only to receive a hard slap to the face from the lieutenant

"How dare you! I am your superior you will show me respect…!" shouted the enraged huntress before she and Phoebe were tackled to the ground, as a giant sword struck the ground where they were just standing.

"Enough arguing move!" ordered Perseus picking up and pushing the two girls in the direction of the others

"Does this thing have a weakness?!" asked Thalia, with a hint of fear in her voice

"It seems to be a replica of Talos" started Annabeth as she watched the machine walk into a pile of junk "albeit a stupid replica, but still dangerous none the less"

"So any weaknesses?!" shouted Thalia

Giving Thalia an annoyed look Annabeth continued "I was getting to that. The original was destroyed when the back of one of his heels was struck and…well…basically it bled to death"

"It bled to death, it's an automation how does it have blood," said Thalia

Signing in exasperation Annabeth explained how it wasn't blood per say just the stuff that kept the bronze giant alive. "Just look for a weakness on or near its heels"

Suddenly without warning what sounded like thunder hit the girls' ears causing them all to hold their ears, turning round to see what the cause of the noise was they saw Talos crash to the ground with a hammer shaped dent in its shell. Recovering quicker than expected Talos rose onto one knee, before Perseus using his power of space generation to enhance the power behind his throw which tore through the top of the machines head.

Breathing heavily at the use of power. Perseus turned round to see where the girls were and saw them behind some cover as the hunters had their bows drawn ready to provide fire. Before he could open his mouth to ask if they were ok, a searing pain erupted in his side as he was catapulted through the air into a pile of junk

"PERCY" shouted Thalia watching as her crush was hit with Talos's sword. Turning to look at the machine with anger, thunder clouds gathered and lightning crashed through the air responding to the daughter of Zeus's anger. Shouting in anger, Thalia shot her hand forward to direct the lightning which hit the torso of Talos who merely stumbled from the hit. Thalia who was now exhausted and on her knees panting heavily could only look up as Talos heaved his sword above his head, the arrows that the three huntresses were firing doing little damage.

"THALIA NOOOOOOO!" screamed Annabeth

"Fuck!" muttered Thalia to herself as she watched Talos bring down his sword

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Urgh" groaned Perseus as he pulled himself from the junk around him "feels like I've been hit by a rock troll" Summoning his hammer back to his hand Perseus looked around to see if he could see the girls. 'THALIA NOOOOOO'. Spinning around to find where Annabeth was shouting from all he could see was the back of Talos with his sword raised. Knowing he had little time Perseus quickly summoned his power of space depletion; concentrating on the sword in Talos's hands, Perseus used space depletion to delete the sword from existence before it could kill Thalia. Perseus then took his hammer and transformed it into his spear Nætrdagr.

" _Presence above us all I beseech thee to guide my spear_ " whispered Perseus and with a mighty hurl the spear shot forth from the prince's hand straight towards the back of Talos. The Odinson watched in satisfaction as the spear tore through the machines chest exposing what appeared to be metal wires and sparking electricity.

Quickly seeing the damage done to Talos, Annabeth knew that this was their chance to defeat the menacing killer bronze automaton. Annabeth shouted her plan to Zoe, instructing them to use their Greek fire arrows as his armor is no longer able protect him. Lighting their arrows, the hunters rained fire (pun intended) down upon Talos most of the arrows ending up in the giant hole in his chest which set fire to the wires inside.

After a few seconds, the bronze shell began to crack, causing Talos to fall to one knee and yet it still struggled to get back up. Zoe fired another jar of Greek fire into the gash in its head which Perseus made earlier effectively bringing the struggling behemoth to a stop as the lights in its eyes died out as its body melted.

"See that wasn't so har…" Phoebe started to say before she was suddenly pounced upon by a giant black wolf causing the other two hunters to draw their bows once again

"FENRIR!" shouted Perseus as he rejoined the group after summoning his weapon "release her she is not of our pantheon!"

The wolf merely stared back at Perseus with its cold eyes, the hairs on its neck bristled ready to attack, which it did in a blink of the eye as it grabbed Phoebe's head with its powerful jaws ripping it clean off of her body, blood spurting out of the neck as a look of untold pain and horror was on the dead hunters face before it disappeared crushed between the jaws of the wolf.

"PHOEBE!" Atlanta shouted as she fired arrow after arrow along with Zoe which the gigantic wolf easily batted aside. Perseus quickly came out of his stupor and using his domains of justice and space summoned as much power as possible. The band which was supposed to be restraining his powers showed signs of cracking under the pressure. Concentrating Perseus created a subspace rift in the fabric of space to send the wolf dimensions away, knowing this would not hold Fenrir permanently, Perseus prayed to his father that the dwarves will have finished creating the ribbon to restrain Fenrir upon his return.

Swaying slightly Perseus was quickly grabbed by Annabeth who tried to steady him, "you did it, Percy"

"He… will…be back; it… is inevitable" Perseus said before fell backward and landed on top of Annabeth who let out a squeak of shock as she lay trapped under the weight of the heavy Odinson.

"Urgh, h…he's… heavy. Get him off me!" Annabeth yelped as she strained, trying to push Perseus off her albeit unsuccessfully

"Atlanta, come we must go," Zoe said to the saddened daughter of Apollo, as she placed a gold coin into the hand of the dead hunter and friend

Gently pulling her along the two merely raised their eyebrows at the trapped daughter of Athena and daughter of Zeus who were struggling in their efforts to remove an unconscious Perseus from off of Annabeth. Holding back a sign Zoe bent down and grunting slightly, heaved Perseus off Annabeth.

"Atlanta, help me carry him, our blessings from Artemis makes it easier for us," Zoe said adding in the blessing of Artemis part, as she saw Thalia was going to object. You two try and find us some transportation, we will meet you by the exit.

After Thalia and Annabeth walked off the two hunters picked up the Odinson and started to carry him towards the exit.

"By the gods he is soo heavy" muttered Atlanta as beads of sweat were already lining her brow

Gritting her teeth Zoe merely responded "I concur"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Why have stopped?" Zoe asked questioningly

"We…ran out of gas" replied Annabeth

"Great! Just great we ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere" signed a dejected Atlanta

"Do you hear that? I can hear running water somewhere over there" Zoe said using her acute senses "it is most likely a river or stream; we will follow it and see where it leads us. We are sure to find some place we can acquire transportation. Thalia, Annabeth keep a look out for potential threats. Atlanta helps me with Perseus"

"Give me a minute to stretch my arms, he weighs a ton," said an exaggerated Atlanta before doing some quick arm stretches and grabbing the prince's legs and heaving him up along with Zoe

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" asked Thalia

"I…I…do…not…know" Zoe managed to stutter out "Now…start…walking…he…isn't…getting…any…lighter"

Trudging along a pathway the girls eventually found the running water which turned out to be a river. Thalia who had an idea tried splashing water on to Perseus face albeit with no success, so they continued walking by the side of the river hoping to come across civilization.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile inside of Perseus's head**

"Urgh, my head. Damn it I used too much energy didn't I" Perseus said to himself

"Yes, yes you did my son," said a fatherly yet commanding voice that resonated with power

Jumping up in surprise Perseus quickly spun round recognizing the room he was in, as he gave a bow of respect to his father.

Chuckling lightly Odin continued "Rise, my son, you are dreaming so I thought I would talk about what happened at the junkyard earlier"

"Ah, so you saw Fenrir?" said Perseus already knowing the answer

"Indeed I did; may I ask where you sent him?" asked the All-father

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly Perseus responded "Well… I can't exactly recall, due to my power limitations on Midgard my mind was clouded when I opened the rift and forced him through it. I do know he will return eventually. How is the ribbon coming along?"

"The council has already informed the dwarves of the need for the ribbon. As for now we are trying to gather the materials necessary to create such a strong binding." Answered Odin

"Hmm, I thought as much. How is Thor?" Perseus asked trying to lighten the mood

"He is overseeing Aphrodite's punishment, along with Lady Sif of course. The Olympian goddess is actually doing surprisingly well at the tasks that were laid before her, the saying 'Never trust a book by its cover' comes to mind" said the All-father

"Yes well, hopefully, they teach her some manners and that it's not ok to…to… you know what it doesn't matter" replied Perseus before trailing off

The All-father just chuckled at his son knowing what had already happened.

"Anyway" began Perseus to say before suddenly yelling in pain. His face felt like he'd just been slapped

Giving his son one last smile Odin said "It seems you are waking my son; remember continue up the river till you reach the dam. May The Presence be with you"

And with those parting words, Perseus vision started to go black.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Be careful the ground is uneven there" warned Thalia stepping over the patch of ground

"Thank you daughter…" started Zoe before she gave a very un-Zoe like yelp which was followed by from Atlanta as they slipped on another patch of ground, causing them to drop the prince that they were carrying. They all watched in horror as Perseus slid all the way to the edge of the river bank before coming to a rest at the side causing all four girls to let out a sign of relief, which was short lived as physics and the law that basically fucks everyone over did its job as the Odinson fell into the water with a massive splash sinking like a rock. (Murphy's Law)

"He's hard work even when he isn't conscious" muttered Zoe

Suddenly Perseus shot out of the water like a rocket landing on the side of the river rubbing his face which strangely had a hand print on it.

"Percy, why does it look like you've been slapped?" questioned Thalia

"There are…are women… in the river, she slapped me back awake and then straddled me while saying… some things…" trailed off Perseus

The woman or women, in this case, popped out of the river and said "come on son of the sea, we won't bite, too hard" they said with a giggle and a look of hunger in their eyes

Thalia who had an intense look of jealousy on her face shouted at the river naiads "hands off, bitch!" clicking her mace to summon her spear which started to crackle with electricity

The naiads just giggled as they blew kisses to Perseus enraging Thalia even more. "Here these might help you get up river" diving back under the water they returned a few seconds later with two canoes that had seen better days "here use these it will be quicker getting up river"

"Umm…thank you, ladies… of the sea" said Perseus taken back by the naiad's hungry look

Giggling again they blew him another kiss before swimming off.

"What are those strange creatures?" asked a confused Odinson

"They are creatures of Poseidon's court and more trouble than they are worth" answered Zoe, remembering a few situations that had caused her trouble due to the water naiads and yet remembering a few pleasurable encounters with them. Feeling heat starting to rise to her cheeks Zoe continued and told everyone to get in the canoes, they had to get moving. "Annabeth you're with…"

"Wait" interrupted Perseus "I can merge the two canoes and make it one bigger canoe" Using his space generation powers he manipulated space by increasing or decreasing space where it was needed until he eventually he was left with the end product of one big canoe that looked like it could just hold the five of them

"I'll sit with Percy…" said Annabeth

"No, you won't I will" argued Thalia who began to squabble with the daughter of Athena

Feeling a headache coming on Zoe quickly lay down the law "Enough! Thalia and Annabeth you will both sat at the front, Atlanta and I will sit in the middle and Perseus will go at the back" Zoe both girls a glare when they were about to protest they quickly shut their traps before getting into the canoe grumbling about bossy hunters

After they all got in Perseus got an idea in order to speed up the river faster "hold on. I'm going to create essentially mini tornado at the back to propel us up the river faster" and with that been said Perseus twirled his hammer at impossible speeds generating enough wind power to propel them forward.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"I can see the dam up ahead," said Annabeth "it…it…its Hoover Dam, thanks the gods, it's a tourist attraction, we will finally we can get something to eat and drink"

Slowing down the twirling of his hammer so they wouldn't run into anything, Perseus maneuvered them over to the river bank so they could plant their feet back on solid ground. Of course being a gentleman Perseus helped the girls onto dry land, well Annabeth and Thalia, the hunters obviously didn't want his help.

"Look at the architectural design of the dam, isn't it magnificent?" said Annabeth in awe

"Here we go" Thalia muttered as she sighed knowing what was about to happen "oh come on Annie" grabbing the starry-eyed daughter of Athena knowing she would stand there all day looking at the structural integrity or suggesting improvements they could make which just causes Thalia to try and ignore her

Soon the quest members and Perseus made their way up the dam and found the visitors center. Deciding to take a break and get some food they walked in and headed towards the elevators.

Waiting in the queue to get onto one of the elevators, Perseus couldn't help but notice a familiar grey-eyed woman staring at him as if he were a puzzle to be solved

"May I ride up with you?" the woman asked as it was there turn for the elevator

"Umm…I suppose so" answered Atlanta

Moving over a bit the woman squeezed in between Thalia and Perseus much to Thalia chagrin

"So tell me, are you enjoying the dam so far?" asked the woman, causing Annabeth to go off on a stream intelligent things which no-one except what looked like the woman seemed to understand. As the elevator came to a stop the woman thanked them again before turning to Perseus and asking; "Sorry to be a bother but would you be able to help me move some boxes. They are awfully heavy and you look like you could lift them no problem"

"Umm, I suppose I can. I'll just meet you ladies at that café over there, I shouldn't be long" said Perseus walking after the women to help her

"I don't like her" Thalia hissed

"You don't like anyone who shows an interest in Perseus" giggled Annabeth

"Ah, yes I nearly forgot, back in the canoe…" started Thalia

Coughing slightly Annabeth just quickly walked back over to join the hunters with Thalia shouting after her

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

As soon as they were alone Perseus turned to the woman and asked suspiciously "What do you want Athena?!"

"Well there's no flies on you Odinson" taunted Athena

"I have no time for you games Know it all mirror" Perseus taunted back pretty sure he saw a vein pop on the goddesses forehead when he did

"Will you stop calling me that?!" demanded Athena

"Ummm…no" Perseus shot back "Now what do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? I though you Asgardians had manners" questioned Athena

"We do to people that deserve it" answered Perseus "Now if you don't want anything, I'll be on my way"

"Before Perseus reached the door" he was pulled back towards Athena "I do want something, I just wanted to ask a few questions about Asgard"

"Why?" said Perseus pulling out of Athena's embrace

"Just wanted to know a bit more about your people is all," said Athena

Signing at the wisdom goddesses Perseus made a well get on with it gesture

"What kind of magic do you use in Asgard?" was the first question she asked

"We use all different kinds of magic as well as science in order to be the advanced in every part of learning, education, and skills.

"Does the royal family have certain types of magic?" was the second question

"Yes, my father uses the Odin force which was also used by his two wives until one was killed long before I was born. Now it is only used by my mother Freya along with my father. Thor has his own power which stems from his godly blood and weapon, whereas my power due to my blessing from The Presence I derive my power from him." Answered Perseus

"Hmm…interesting" muttered Athena "Why did your father have two wives?"

"It is Asgardian custom for the royal men to take two wives in order to anchor them" replied Perseus

"So who else is Thor married to except Sif?" asked Athena

"It's LADY Sif, you will address her with respect, but no Thor has yet to find his second mate. The husband always consults his first wife and they BOTH chose if the third partner will be" said Perseus

"And yourself?" said Athena coming awfully close to the Odinson

"I have yet to find my two mates" immediately Thalia and Artemis sprung into his mind. Shaking his head to listen to Athena's next question

"What happens say…if you were to marry someone?"

"Well there would be a huge ceremony performed by the Asgardian goddess of marriage, which would be followed by my father swearing my new wife into the royal family, then the celebrations would commence. After on the night when we umm…consummate our love, our powers would merge and we would each have a portion of each other's power to keep. Because my power comes from The Presence my wife would be able to see and know things no one else in the universe knows or at least a very small portion of people know." Answered Perseus

Eyes practically lightening up at hearing that she could gain knowledge that no one else knows, Athena's hubris got the better of her and she knew she would have to be with Perseus in order to gain this knowledge, she would have to think about it and make plans.

"Well that's all the things I was wondering about, thank you for answering them Perseus, I'll be returning to Olympus now." Glowing brightly causing to Perseus to squint in his weakened body Athena vanished off back to Olympus

"Strange women" muttered Perseus before walking off to meet the girls and get something to eat.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus found the girls no problem and after reassuring Thalia and Annabeth that there had been no problems he sat down to tuck into the meal Thalia had acquired for him.

"Were still quite far away from our destination, we will have to acquire another mortal car from somewhere?" said Zoe

"Actually, I was thinking, perhaps I could summon Blackjack and ask him to bring a couple friends in order to fly us, it would be much quicker than a car"

At hearing that they would be flying Thalia's face went white as a sheet causing Annabeth to giggle and Perseus to look at her with worry.

"What's wrong Sparkles?"

"Noth…" started Thalia before been cut off by Annabeth

"She's afraid of heights" announced the daughter of Athena before yelping in pain and rubbing her butt where she just got shocked

"A daughter of Zeus afraid of heights, the irony," said Zoe not been able to stop the chuckle coming from her mouth

Perseus who could see Thalia was dying from embarrassment quickly came to her aid "It's alright Thalia you can ride with me on Blackjack" which caused Thalia's embarrassment to rapidly disappear and Annabeth to start sulking in protest. As Thalia was going to start teasing Annabeth the group were interrupted by a mortal girl with frizzy red hair.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl

"Um…yes?" asked Atlanta

"Can I ask why you're all carrying weapons?" the girl replied

"Well the mist is doing an excellent job if I may say so," said Perseus sarcastically

"She must be a clear-sighted mortal," said Zoe who start to wave a hand in front of her face hoping the added layer of mist she was manipulating would cloud the girls senses

"Um…what are you doing?" the girl asked puzzled by Zoe's actions

"She really is clear-sighted" stated Thalia

"Anyway I'm sure you have a good reason" the girl said "also this is for you cutie, call me some time" handing Perseus a slip of paper that said 'Call me – 188495 – Rachael xxx' and with that she blew Perseus a kiss and walked back over to a man that was dressed like a butler and seemed to be escorting her about.

"Why would I call her?" asked a clueless Perseus not very bright when it came to the ladies

"Give me that!" demanded Thalia snatching the paper out of Perseus hand and shoving it in her pocket "come on let's go"

Finishing up their drinks the group headed outside to get on the Pegesi which Perseus had summoned whilst in the café, they found them chilling in the sun.

"Hey boss, you guys ready?" asked Blackjack in Perseus's mind

"Sure are buddy, you stocked up on food?" replied Perseus

"Yep, although we may have to stop for the night as Porkpie and B-Diddy aren't as awesome as me" laughed Blackjack as the other two Pegesi shouted 'hey'

Hopping onto Blackjack, Perseus held out his hand to help Thalia up who snuggled into him causing Annabeth to huff and Thalia to smirk. Once the others were on their horses they trotted off ready to take flight, before Blackjack took off Perseus using in his godly eyesight could swear he saw a half cow half serpent creature in the water by the dam but the creature went beneath the water before he could get a good look at it. Dismissing it as another one of Poseidon's creatures, Perseus gently nudged Blackjacks side who broke into a run and open his wings, flying off into the direction of Mt. Orthys.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Thalia, Annabeth you can get some rest now, I will take over" whispered Atlanta coming out to relieve them of their positions

They had landed a few hours ago after the Porkpie and B-Diddy had eventually gotten too tired, so they had stopped for the night to get some rest before continuing at dawn. They had stopped near a little stream which would allow them to get washed in the morning when they woke, as they hadn't bathed since they had left camp.

Stripping down to just their night shirts the two girls jumped into their beds wishing each other a good night before quietly going to sleep (ha yeah right). After waiting for about half an hour to forty-five minutes, Thalia listened to Annabeth's breathing to see if she sounded asleep. Waiting another five minutes just to be sure Thalia quietly slipped out of bed and made her way out the tent.

Eyes snapping open Annabeth vision followed Thalia every step, foolish Thalia to try and fool a daughter of Athena. Slapping on her invisibility cap Annabeth quietly followed after Thalia cursing herself when she rustled the tent flaps causing Thalia to look around before passing it off as her imagination and carried on creeping over to Perseus's tent.

Quickly walking through the tent's entrance Thalia zipped it back up so they wouldn't be deserved, turning back around she found Perseus in a handstand position doing pushups. Thalia practically stopped breathing at the sight of Perseus's muscles tensing with every push.

"Hey Perce, keeping fit?" teased Thalia watching as the Odinson flinched slightly at the interruption to his concentration.

"Thalia my apologies, I didn't hear you come in. I'll just put something on" referring to his boxers only state

"Oh there's no need, may as well be comfortable besides I've seen you in a lot less" Thalia once again teased causing Percy to blush

"Ok," said Perseus scratching the back of his head "so how do we do this?"

Walking over to him Thalia started pushing him towards the bed telling him to lie down on his back with his legs over the side

"Right I'm going to straddle your stomach," said Thalia a little bit of lust tinting her voice "you just relax ok"

"Um…ok. Can you tell me what you think it is?" asked Perseus

"Of course, it's a usual curse one that Aphrodite has used many times on males. Us female demigods have taken to calling it Testiculitus" add Percy's cute confused look she elaborated "it basically makes the male unable to cum so his balls swell up and could rupture. I've been told in one extreme case they exploded because he couldn't cum"

"Odin's beard. Wait till I go back to Asgard her punishment will triple, so how do I get rid of it, can Aphrodite remove it?" questioned Perseus

"I'm afraid not, once it's placed it's placed. The only way to get rid of it is to have someone make you cum enough times it weakens the curse, which is why I'm doing it for you"

"Thank you sparkles, I don't think many women would have done what you did," Perseus said honestly

Thalia couldn't stop thinking to herself how many women would jump at the chance to be in her position. "Anyway let me just take these off" slowly pulling off his boxers to reveal his semi-erect state "Right now I'm just going to hop up," said Thalia before straddling Percy's chest backward. Bending forward to get in position Thalia's nightshirt was pulled up slightly revealing her pussy?

"Th…Thal…Thalia, you don't have any panties on" Perseus managed to stutter out

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to pack mine (she wasn't going to tell him they all had cum stains in) and Annabeth's all out till we wash a couple in the morning. Besides it would be unfair to you if only you were naked. And by the judge of your erect state, you seem to like it" she said pointing to his diamond hard cock that was standing proudly causing Percy to blush a deep red.

"Of course I like it just…" began Perseus before being interrupted by Thalia's chuckles

"Its fine Perce I'm just teasing. Now let's get down to business" and with that being said Thalia bent down to Percy's crotch and gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and cupped one of his balls causing Percy to moan slightly. Suddenly an idea popped into the daughter of Zeus's dirty mind "Hey Perce do me a favor and grab my ass" she declared

"What?!" the son of Odin practically shouted

"I need you to keep a firm grip on my ass whilst I'm in this position to keep me steady" informed Thalia

"Um…ok" gently placing his hands on Thalia's bare ass cheeks Perseus couldn't help squeezing Thalia's ass causing her to moan when she gave his balls a quick squeeze

Gently stroking his shaft and slowly pulling back his foreskin to reveal the head, Thalia watched as pre-cum quickly started to come thanks to her gently strokes sending ripples of pleasure throughout Perseus

After a few more jerks Thalia slowly kissed the tip of Perseus's cock causing him to moan even louder and buck slightly causing Thalia to smile at her skills. Planting more kisses down his shaft and working it still with her hand, Thalia slowly licked the shaft up and own coating it in her saliva.

"You ok Perce," asked Thalia wiggling her ass slightly causing him to grip it slightly harder

"Ye…yeah I'm fine" he managed to stutter out

Let's see how fine you are after this she thought before plunging her mouth down on his dick, only managing about five inches. Using her tongue to dance around his cock Thalia started to hum sending vibrations down Percy's penis making him buck again forcing his cock about another inch down Thalia's throat causing her to gag and release him, saliva mixed with pre-cum dribbling down his shaft which she quickly licked up. Before Thalia could continue she felt a presence in her mind;

"Having fun daughter of Zeus?" said the voice amusement evident in her voice

"Wh..who are you?" questioned Thalia

"I am Freyja, Asgardian goddess of love. I must say that was a god lie you told the young prince, wish I had thought of that"

Stunned into silence at Freyja announcement and about her knowledge of lying to Perce she knew she was in big trouble

"What do you want?" asked Thalia

"Actually, it's what you want, what would you say if I sprinkled some of my love magic on the prince whilst he's in that state which would increase his primal urges and make him perform oral sex on yourself whilst you're in position"

"Why would you do that?" replied Thalia

"I have been trying to be in your position for years or at least get a girl in your position and now that there is a girl namely yourself in position I want to help you out"

"What would you want in return?" asked Thalia knowing goddesses always want something in return

"Details my girl details, when we meet and we will don't hold anything back I want to know all, deal"

Logic been pushed to the back of her mind Thalia quickly agreed to Freyja's terms who squealed before coating Perseus in extremely strong love magic.

"Careful my dear, remember he's still a virgin so his primal urges might get a bit rough" she giggled before disappearing from her mind

Just as Thalia was going to continue working Percy's shaft said boy let out a comment that somehow turned Thalia on more

"Sparkles your pussy smells like fresh rain" before slowly kissing her pussy followed by a slow lick causing Thalia to quiver slightly

Turning round to look at Percy she could clearly see the pink haze in his eyes obviously the effect of the love magic. Suddenly pleasure invaded all her senses as she felt Percy's tongue dart in and out of her tight pussy followed by her walls being stretched as he slowly pushed his fingers in.

"Oh gods, oh gods, Percy don't stop" stuttered out Thalia causing Perseus to grin and reply;

"You like it when I shove my fingers in you babe, you want me to go faster?" said Perseus huskily

"Oh Percy please finger my tight little cunt it's all yours, make me cum use your tongue" Thalia managed to breath out before going back to sucking on his cock sending vibrations down his dick every time she moaned from Percy's godly tongue

Once again trying to deep throat his cock, Thalia could still only manage about five and a half inches before her tight throat would stop her going any further his bigger than average girth filling her whole mouth.

All of a sudden Thalia nearly collapsed as Perseus lightly nibbled on her clit and started to tweak her nipples causing her to groan out "OHH HADES YES" which was followed by "ACHOOOO"

"What the fuck was that?" Thalia asked

"It was a joke gods damn it!" Percy exclaimed before inserting three fingers into Thalia's tight pussy, pumping them in and out

"Yes, yes, yes" chanted Thalia feeling the pressure build up in her stomach she tried to warn Perseus but the pleasure wracking her body wouldn't let her form words. The pressure getting too much shakes seemed to wrack her body as she had orgasm after orgasm from Perseus fingering and tongue. Riding out the last of the shakes, Thalia could only breathe heavily as she turned round to find Percy covered in her juices happily drinking them up as if it was nectar.

"You enjoying that Perce?" Thalia asked shyly

"It's one of the greatest things I've tasted" replied Perseus

"Well seems though I've already come let me return the favor" and with that, she went straight back to sucking on his monster cock. After a few more tries at trying to deep throat him, another idea struck Thalia. Grabbing Percy's hands she put them atop her head and used them to push her head further down his cock letting go so Percy could control the rhythm. Coming back up for air she turned and looked at the Odinson and lustfully said "I want you to fuck my tight throat Percy make me swallow this beast"

Perseus who was still under the effect of the love magic happily obliged and held Thalia's head tighter before slowly pushing her head down upon his dick ignoring her spluttering. Holding her there for a few seconds Perseus let go so she could come up for air before once again grabbing her head and inserting his dick back down her throat even thrusting a few times. This pattern repeated a few times until Thalia could tell he was trying to hold back, his primal side clawing to be let out.

"C'mon Percy fuck my throat harder," said Thalia giving his balls a squeeze

At this statement a wall seemed to fall down unleashing a sex crazed beast from its cage, grabbing her head he roughly thrust in again until all eight and a half inches filled Thalia's tight throat. Ignoring Thalia's spluttering he continued to thrust in and out the tightness of her throat bringing him closer to the edge. Thalia who was overwhelmed with pleasure continued to squirt her juices onto Percy's face and chest only serving for him to thrust harder until eventually her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slipped into pleasure induced unconsciousness.

Feeling he was coming close Perseus give one final thrust before holding her on his dick and erupting, ropes upon ropes of cum shooting down Thalia's throat before pulling out and shooting more onto her face before collapsing back onto the bed, spent.

Annabeth knew she shouldn't but after what witnessing her friend been throat fucked the daughter of Athena knew she had to give it a go to satisfy her curiosity. Checking to see if Thalia was still unconscious she gently lifted the surprisingly still erect penis up before engulfing it with her mouth and bopping up and down, Thali's saliva and Perseus's cum making excellent lube, however Annabeth didn't know about the love magic awakening Perseus's primal urges. Perseus who thought Thalia was ready again grabbed the head that was going up and down on him and fully sheathing himself down her throat.

Annabeth didn't notice the hands until it was too late, she was suddenly pushed down upon the monster cock. Annabeth who was unused to such pleasure wracking her body could only shake as orgasm after orgasm hit her. Her pussy dripping wet after just a few minutes. Letting up who he thought was Thalia for air he quickly reaffirmed his grip before thrusting back in feeling the urge to cum build again. Thrusting in and out of the somehow tighter throat Perseus once again held her head in place as he shot rope after rope down her throat before he pulled out finishing on her face again. Annabeth who, like Thalia lost conscious after feeling his godly cum shot down her throat just lay and like Thalia shock every time an orgasm hit her.

Perseus who was utterly spent and not realising that there were two girls in the tent with him fell asleep almost immediately.

"Well it looks like my love magic worked a charm, I'll wake them in the morning before he wakes so they can get cleaned up. It looks like you and the prince have an interesting relationship ahead of you daughter of Zeus" said Freyja bending down to clean up the mess on Perseus cock. Licking her lips she disappeared back to Asgard muttering "they weren't wrong when they said he tasted godly.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Wake up daughter of Zeus" a distant voice cooed in Thalia's head, as she thought gods why does my throat hurt so much "c'mon wake up, I have not got all morning," said the voice again. Blinking the sleep from her eyes Thalia slowly sat up stretching the kinks from her neck and back before rubbing her sore throat

"Is your throat sore little demigod?" asked the voice, with amusement evident in her voice

"…" Thalia tried to say yes but she couldn't even say that

"Here let me help you," said the woman as Thalia's throat began to feel a warming sensation to help soothe her throat.

"Thank you, I don't know what was wrong" informed Thalia

"Well that would most likely be because you were throat fucked by the prince's godly cock," the woman said with a smirk playing on her lips

At that statement, last night's actions came crashing back into Thalia's mind. Quickly turning around she spotted Perseus naked form lying on the bed. "Oh my gods, he's going to hate me when he finds out. What have I done…?"

"Shshsh, dear child he won't remember a thing. Well, he will remember the blowjob part, thinking you were helping him with his apparent curse from Aphrodite" said Freyja sending a pointed look at Thalia causing said girl to blush. "But that powder was some of the strongest of my love potions, although he will remember tad bits, he will think it was a dream.

"Are you sure, I mean he is intelligent…" started Thalia before being interrupted by Freyja

"Dear child if you need a battle plan to defeat thousands of enemies then Perseus can think of one in a snap, but one it comes to common sense and the opposite sex, let us just say he needs to be more… educated" said Freyja with a laugh

"Oh yeah, he did say the lessons you were teaching him got a bit too hands on," said Thalia raising her eyebrows

The goddess had the decency to blush as she said "well I thought instead of teaching him all my lessons that been theory from textbooks, I could be a bit more… physical. But alas my efforts were in vain, but now he's forming a relationship with you and someone else, I can't wait to see more of what happened last night" said Freyja causing Thalia to blush again

"What other person?" inquired Thalia

"All in due time my dear. Now I think we should wake your friend up before she gets any more physical" informed the Asgardian goddess of love

"What?!" turning round Thalia saw Annabeth on the other side of Perseus practically dry humping his leg "Annabeth!" storming over to her friend she pulled her off her crush before trying to shake her awake. "Annabeth, wake up" getting no response Thalia tried the old fashioned way and delivered a slap to the daughter of Athena's face only to receive in response;

"Mmmm, yes Percy harder" causing Thalia to growl on anger and jealousy

"Here let me," said Freyja before gently rubbing the girl's inner thigh causing her legs to quiver and her to orgasm once again, this caused her to wake up and to let out a silent scream. Realizing no sound was coming out, Annabeth rubbed her throat and tried to speak again "…" and still nothing came out. Looking at Thalia, Annabeth pointed to her throat silently asking what was wrong. Thalia who was now laughing at her best friend on the inside silently thanked karma, as she looked at Freyja to explain it to her.

"Do you not remember when you followed Thala and snuck into the tent to watch Thalia and Perseus?" asked Freyja causing Annabeth to blush and nod, "well after Perseus finished his um… excellent performance on Thalia, knocking her into a pleasure induced state of unconsciousness, you decided to try it out as well did you not?" asked Freyja

"Oh my gods, tell me you didn't!" cut in Thalia causing Annabeth to look down sheepishly

"I'm afraid she did, her curiosity got the better of her and she attempted to perform oral on Perseus. Of course, she did not know about me giving him some love dust causing his more sexual primal side to be unleashed. It is obvious that when he felt a pair of warm lips around his manhood again he thought it was you, Thalia, so he began throat fucking Annabeth, who he thought was you" explained Freyja

"Annabeth what's wrong with you, you know I love him!" Thalia practically shouted although Annabeth couldn't respond only point at her throat asking for help. "Need help, well too bad. That will teach you to suck on something too big for you, now go and get dressed so we can get cleaned up" said Thalia pulling Annabeth to her feet and giving her a slap on the ass as she walked past causing Annabeth to rub the ass cheek that was sporting a red outline of her handprint.

"I can't believe her" muttered Thalia

"Come now, you cannot really blame her, I mean look at it," said Freyja slowly rubbing Perseus morning wood

"Stop he'll wake up!" hissed Thalia

"Oh please, last night sapped him of nearly all his energy, he will not be awake for a while yet" replied Freyja calmly massaging his balls with the other hand causing the prince to moan

"Heyyy! Hands off, he's mine!" growled Thalia pushing the goddess off and grabbing hold of Perseus cock from Freyja

Freyja just laughed before replying "Well, I best leave you to it, be a dear and take care of that boner for him, once you're done leave the tent and he will awaken and like I said earlier he will only remember getting the blowjob." And with that, the Asgardian goddess vanished from sight.

Turning back to look at Percy, she trailed her hands downs his hard abs before resting before his manhood. "So you won't wake till I leave, well I'll just help you with this big problem," said Thalia talking to herself whilst slowly stroking his hard cock. "Time to get to work"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh hey Percy, everything alright?" Thalia asked as she observed the prince coming back from the river. "Must have been for a bath" she thought

"Oh, hey Sparkles, yeah I am doing well thank you. And thank you again for helping me last night, although I can barely remember a thing. What did that test reveal?" Perseus asked as he rubbed the back of his head

Laughing nervously Thalia replied "it's fine, what are friends for. The test last confirmed that Aphrodite did curse your…you know…manhood. To keep the curse from taking effect we will have to repeat the things we did yesterday quite often. Now go and get packed we're leaving soon"

And with that Perseus walked off blushing as he went to go and pack his things, as Thalia went to talk to Annabeth even if she would be doing most of the talking as Annabeth has yet to regain her voice.

"Hey Annie, your throat ok?" asked Thalia innocently only to receive a middle finger in response "Annabeth! Such actions are unbecoming of a lady" only to get a look that basically said 'after last night we can forget the etiquette of being a lady' causing Thalia to laugh and nod her head in agreement.

"Thalia, Annabeth coming on were setting off" shouted Atlanta readying the Pegasi for the flight to Mount Orthys or at least as close as they can get.

"Percy come on, we're leaving" shouted Thalia

"Coming sparkles" Perseus shouted back as he walked over to where Blackjack was asking the Pegasus how he was doing and what not before climbing onto his trusty steeds back and then holding his hand out for Thalia, who grabbed it and with Perseus help was lifted onto Blackjack in front of Perseus.

"Is everyone set?" Zoe asked, to which she received a chorus of yes's "Then let's be off"

And with that, the two hunters, two demigods, and Asgardian prince set off for San Francisco and the Titan's stronghold.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Meanwhile On Othrys**_

"What's the matter goddess you look a little… tired?" Atlas said tauntingly to Artemis

Normally, Artemis would respond with a scathing retort but she had to concentrate on holding up the sky.

"Do not worry little goddess, soon you will be free of this burden and I will show you what it's like to be taken by a man," Atlas said with a perverted smirk

"I…I…swe…swear…on…onc…once…I ge…get free…I will cut…cut his dick…off and…shove it wh…where Apollo does not…shine." The moon goddess thought to herself as sweat and fatigue continued to wrack her body

After a while, Artemis started looking around as she heard the faint sound of "Arte…"

Thinking she was beginning to lose her mind, Artemis returned to concentrating on holding the sky.

"Artemis" she heard again.

"Who is that!" Artemis exclaimed in her mind

"Focus, Artemis focus on my voice." Instructed the familiar voice

Artemis closed her eyes and started to focus on the voice. As she did Artemis realized she knew the voice and the goddess it belongs to "Aphrodite?"

"Yes! Thank the gods I got through. Artemis you must not lose hope, Perseus and the quest will be there soon to save you." Aphrodite said encouragingly

"So…tired…can't hold…much longer." Replied the exhausted goddess

"You must Artemis, you must hold on!" Exclaimed Aphrodite

"Will…try…need them…to hurry." Artemis thought in between gasps

"Artemis, listen to me. Open up your senses. Open them as wide as you possibly can." Instructed Aphrodite

"Wh…what… good will…that do?" Questioned Artemis

"Just do it!" Aphrodite ordered

Artemis opened her sense and found nothing "I…I feel…nothing.'

"Do it again and this time, open them as far as you can and look, I mean really look," Aphrodite ordered once again

Once again Artemis opened her senses as wide as she possibly could and still found nothing. She was just about to stop when she noticed a faint light glowing. She concentrated on the light and felt a warmth spread through her. "Wh…what is…that?" Artemis questioned

"Thank the gods you found it. That is Perseus. You must concentrate on his light; it will provide you with the strength necessary to hold the sky until he arrives." Answered Aphrodite

With her eyes closed, Artemis once again began to concentrate on the light of Perseus. The more she concentrated on it the brighter it became and the brighter it became the more warmth and strength flowed through her body, increasing her power so she could still hold the sky.

"Thank you Perseus, now hurry!" Artemis ordered

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **At the San Francisco Pier**_

"Zoe, do you know where we're going?" Thalia asked as they flew towards San Francisco.

"Yes. We are going to the pier; we must gather some information before we go and rescue Lady Artemis." Zoe replied

"How are we going to gather information at a pier?" Atlanta asked her lieutenant

"We must capture Nereus the Old Man of the Sea. Once captured, he will answer any question we have." Responded Zoe

"Why do we need to do that? I can sense where the Titans stronghold and that is where Artemis should be is it not?" Stated Perseus

"I know where Milady is, but what we need is more information pertaining as to why she was targeted. Why would the Titans need Lady Artemis out of the way? If we can find that out, maybe we will finally get a step ahead of our enemy" Zoe said.

"Very impressive battle acumen," Perseus said to Zoe. "I can see why Artemis made you her second in command."

Zoe looked at Perseus and gave a slight nod at the compliment.

"I do have a question. How will capturing this Ce…Cee… Lo… Green help us? Perseus asked

"That's the Old Man of the Sea!" Hissed Zoe

"Oh sorry, how will capturing this old man of the sea help us?" repeated Perseus

"Boy's" Zoe mumbled "Nereus the old man of the sea, is said to have knowledge about almost everything. If captured, he will answer any question, so if we capture him he will answer our question."

"How do you plan on capturing him?" Perseus asked

"Me…capture… him? No, no, no… boy, you will capture him." Zoe said with a commanding tone

"What!" Perseus exclaimed, "What do you mean I have to capture him?!"

"Why? That is easy, he is a male and neither Atlanta nor myself are going near him, and as a god from another pantheon, there is a chance you will confuse his senses so he does not try to flee. Not to mention you are the most powerful of everyone here, so it falls to you to capture him." Zoe answered

At that Perseus, just face palmed as he shook his head in disbelief at the situation.

Soon Perseus and the quest members landed in a dark alleyway just off the boardwalk of the pier.

"Thank you, Blackjack, Porkpie, and B-Diddy for your service. I will reward you once we have completed the quest." Perseus said to the Pegasi "Oh and Blackjack hang around we may have need of you yet again."

Blackjack neighed as he said in Perseus's mind "will do boss, I could use a little more action. Chicks on earth dig heroics and scars."

Perseus just smirked and shook his head as the three Pegasi fly away.

"Now how do I find this…old man of the sea?" Asked Perseus

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_

"Where are they?" asked a pacing Perseus

"Calm down Percy, they should be back soon," Thalia replied

"Yes boy, please stop your pacing it's driving me crazy." Said Atlanta "See there they are now."

"Finally" sighed an exasperated Perseus "What took the two of you so long?"

"Twas not easy to find…how do you say…Hobo clothes in your size." Zoe said as she and Annabeth produced a bag of dirty, disgusting, and fowl smelling clothes.

Perseus stared at the clothes for a moment before saying "No and not just NO but FUCK NO!"

"Perseus, you must wear these clothes so that you can get close to him." Stated Annabeth

"No! As Zoe reminded everyone not that long ago I am the most powerful one here so I should be able to use my powers to trap him." Perseus countered

"And how do you plan to get close enough to trap him?" Asked Zoe

"Simple." Said Perseus as he conjured what looked like a letter "all I need is this. Wish me luck."

All the quest members could do was watch in disbelief, as Perseus walked onto the pier yelling "message for Cee Lo Green. A Mr. Green, A Mr. Cee Lo Green."

As Perseus started to approach the end of the pier he noticed an odd rotting fish smelling odor coming from one of the bums and yelled out once again "message for Cee Lo Green, is there a Cee Lo Green here?"

"There is no gods damn Cee lo Green here!" the bum who smelled like rotten fish yelled

"Oh, let me check the name again." Perseus said "Damn it, I got the name wrong. I have a message for the old man of the sea!"

The bum realizing, he had just identified himself, got up to run only to find that he couldn't move, "what did you do to me?!"

"You are trapped in a time stasis field. You cannot move until I let you." Replied Perseus

"Impossible! Kronos is the Lord of Time and you are not he!" Exclaimed Nereus.

"No, I am Perseus the Asgardian Lord of Time, appointed by the Presence itself," Perseus stated.

Perseus stood there listening to the old god swear at him, as he waited for the quest members to arrive.

"I never thought I would say this to a boy, but well done Perseus," Zoe said

Perseus gave a slight nod to Zoe waiting for her to question the old god

"You know the deal Nereus," Zoe stated

"Yes, yes, ask your question." The old god said in a spiteful tone

"Just one moment," said Perseus "I believe we will make that questions."

"What!" Exclaimed Nereus. "The deal with the Greek gods is one capture, one question!"

"As I stated earlier, I am not a Greek God, but one of Asgard so your silly rules hold no meaning for me." Replied Perseus

"I refuse to do it!" Spat Nereus

"Very well," said Perseus "which would you rather do, be banished to a world with no water or have your head swallowed by a White Hole?" Perseus asked

"Impossible… yo…you…" Nereus started to say as a miniature White hole appeared over his head.

"You were saying?" Asked Perseus.

"I agree! I agree!" Shouted Nereus in fear

"Zoe if you would?" Perseus asked

"Why did the Titans Kidnap Lady Artemis?" Zoe questioned

"As you know war between the Gods and Titans looms once more. Because of this ancient monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years have returned. One of these monsters is vital to the success of the Titans plans. Knowing Zeus would send Artemis to hunt the monster and kill it, the Titans captured her so that they would have time to find and capture the monster themselves." Nereus said.

"What monster are the Titans looking for?" Zoe asked

"That's easy, look behind you." Said a smirking Nereus

As one, they group turned to see what could only be described as a half sea cow half serpent monster.

"Of course!" Zoe exclaimed "I know this creature. It is the Ophiotaurus. In the last war, the monsters had slain this creature and were about to sacrifice its entrails when Lord Zeus sent an eagle to retrieve them before that could happen. It is said whoever sacrifice's the entrails gains the power to destroy the gods."

"That's right! Thank you bitches for leading us right to it!" said a familiar scathing voice from behind them.

Again they turned as one to find Max, Luke, and a small army of monsters gathered behind them.

"I have answered your questions now let me go. I have no wish to be involved in this!" Bellowed Nereus

"Go!" Perseus hissed as he released the old god from the time stasis field before turning to address the two rogue demigods "Do you really think you can defeat us?"

At this Luke smirked and Max and then said "if we were by ourselves no. We wouldn't stand a chance, so I guess it's lucky we're not alone." As a bright light enveloped the area.

As the light faded Perseus stood there in shock at what he was observing.

"Hello, brother." One of the two new arrivals said

"Loki!" Perseus hissed as his hand gripped Storm-breaker so hard his knuckles turned white. "What are you doing her Loki? You should not be involved in this, leave now before you regret this."

"Regret what brother? I am here along with our old friend Ulik the rock troll and my new acquaintances while it seems that you are here with some weak Greek demigods. I believe you are the one in trouble brother." Said a smug Loki

Perseus quickly spun around and began giving orders to the group. "Zoe on my signal you and Thalia take out Max, while Atlanta and Annabeth get Luke. Try not kill them, Zeus wants them alive and back on Olympus if possible. I will handle the rest."

"Stupid boy! How do yo…" Zoë was yelling before Perseus interrupted her

"Zoe! I have a plan and for it to work I need everyone to do as I say!" Perseus explained

"Surrender!" Max yelled from where they were standing

"Surrender? Are you surrendering to us? Alright, we accept." Perseus said sarcastically

"Noooo! You surrender to us!" Max screamed in anger

"Ohhhhh. How about no." Replied Perseus as he looked at Loki "One last chance brother, leave before it is too late."

As Ulik began to growl, Loki said: "I believe we will be fine on this side brother."

"On my mark do as I instructed." Whispered Perseus

"Alright, I gave you a chance Loki and you wasted it." Perseus said in a dejected tone "but I do have a surprise for you."

"And what is that brother?" Asked a smirking Loki

"Heimdall Now!" Perseus shouted as the area was bathed in the colors of the rainbow.

Once the colorful lights had faded Loki's jaw hit the ground as he saw the one person he did not want to see. It was his other brother **THOR** , along with the warriors three (or as Loki calls them the three moronteers).

At this, the battle began, as Zoe and Thalia attacked Max while Atlanta and Annabeth fought with Luke. Thor immediately went for Ulik as he was the biggest threat at the moment. The warriors three attacked the army of monsters that Max and Luke brought with them.

Perseus quickly warped behind Loki and hit him in the back with Storm-breaker. Loki hit the ground hard, leaving him dazed for a moment, but a moment was all Perseus needed as he used his power of space generation to create restraints to hold Loki until he could be taken back to Asgard.

"Ho…how…how did…you know?" Loki asked

"Once we discovered Fenrir had been set loose father knew it would only be a matter of time before you and other powerful enemies of Asgard would be called to participate in this war. So we planned accordingly." Perseus replied

"Heimdall" Perseus called as the Bifrost opened to transport Loki back to Asgard

Perseus then began his true task as he teleported to the ocean where the Ophiotaurus was. "Come on Bessie let's get you somewhere safe," Perseus said as he once again used space generation, however, this time it was used to create a round aquarium type object so that Bessie would remain in sea water and be comfortable. Once finished Perseus teleported Bessie and his new home to Olympus for safe keeping.

While Perseus was busy with Loki and the Ophiotaurus, Zoe and Thalia attacked Max.

"I thought you bitches would be tougher!" Bellowed Max "but after what I did to Artemis I should have known better!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FOWL BOY!" Screamed Zoe

"You heard me, hunter. If you're a good girl maybe, I'll give you a taste of what I gave your goddess." Max said tauntingly

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Zoe screamed as she started firing arrow after arrow.

Max just laughed as he knew anger would cloud the hunter's judgment, however, what he didn't know was that Atlanta overheard his boast and left Annabeth to fight Luke so she could help Zoe exact revenge for their goddess.

Max was so focused on deflecting the arrows Zoe was firing at him that he never noticed another arrow coming at him from the side until it was too late. The arrow fired by Atlanta hit its mark perfectly. Since this vile and disgusting male defiled her goddess, she would take away his manhood. So Max writhed in agony as his manhood was pierced by the arrow. Unfortunately for Max, he dropped his defenses which allowed Zoe to follow Atlanta's example and hit Max in his manhood another four times with her arrows. The hunters stood there smirking in what they thought was a victory until they heard "AAAAA!"

They turned to see Luke holding an unconscious Annabeth when he suddenly disappeared with her.

It was at this Thalia screamed "Annabethhhhh!"

Suddenly Perseus appeared and asked, "what happened?"

"Lu…Luke…to…took…Annabeth." Said a visibly shaken Thalia

"What! How did that happen?!" Exclaimed Perseus

"Atlanta left her and attacked Max." Answered Thalia

"Fuck!" Bellowed Perseus "stay here until I get finished!"

Perseus disappeared and reappeared down the pier alongside Thor who was still battling Ulik. "You must be getting old brother I would have thought you would have beaten that rock troll to a pulp by now," Perseus said in a jovial tone.

"Ah little brother, about time you showed up. I was waiting to show you how a real god fights." Thor replied in the same jovial tone.

"Oh is Sif coming to teach me?" Perseus questioned

"SSHHH! Do not get her started brother." Thor whispered loudly.

"Why do we not see which one of us can knock Ulik out first?" Questioned Perseus

"Yes! Yes! What a wonderful idea. Who shall go first?" Thor responded

"I should go first. You have already had a shot at him so I should be first." Stated Perseus

"I disagree brother. What shall we do to resolve our dilemma?" Thor asked

"Shall we play two to the head to see who goes first brother?" Perseus asked

"Yes, two to the head it is." Thor responded

As the two brothers faced off for their game, Ulik the rock troll became incensed. "What are you doing?!" Ulik growled

"Us?" asked Perseus "we are playing two to the head, to see which one of use gets to thoroughly thrash you."

"Yo…you…you dare!" Ulik growled out as he rushed the two brothers when suddenly each brother swung his respective hammer and hit Ulik in the head simultaneously rendering him unconscious instantly.

"See brother, two to the head always works." Said a laughing Perseus.

"Indeed it does brother, indeed, it does." Replied Thor "Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, come we must leave for Asgard."

Soon the warriors three approached Perseus and Thor only for Volstagg to have a surprise.

"Volstagg, what are you carrying?" asked Perseus

"Tis a new pet for the children," Volstagg replied who was carrying a small hellhound.

Perseus just shook his head smiling and said: "thank you for the help."

"Anytime brother" Thor replied "come for we must leave. Heimdall!"

And the four Asgardians, an unconscious rock troll, and a hellhound vanished in a rainbow of lights.

As soon as his brother left, Perseus's face turned grim as he teleported to where the quest group currently was. "Why was Annabeth left alone?! Everyone had specific instructions so that this would not happen!" Growled an upset Perseus

"I do not take instructions from a boy!" Hissed Atlanta "and …that…that disgusting son of Zeus dared to brag about defiling our mistress!"

"So you do what? Get pissed about it and abandon your quest mate to get revenge for something that most likely never happened?!" Bellowed Perseus

"Why would he lie about that?" Questioned Zoe

"You as well Zoe? I thought you were better than this." Perseus stated "It is an old but effective battle technique, use your opponent's emotions against them. Say or do something that will impair their ability to think rationally and they have already won the battle. That is why I did not pair the two of you together, I knew how you would react to any derogatory remarks concerning Artemis. So now instead of having to save just Artemis we have to save Annabeth who is a maiden herself, of which your mistress is a patron of."

"Be that as it may, how do you know the boy was lying?" Hissed Atlanta

"It would be difficult to defile someone that is currently holding up the sky!" Snapped Perseus, "what you think the boy is horny enough to try and defile Artemis and have her drop the sky on him and everyone around him?! Daft hunter."

"H…how…how did you…know that she…is holding th…the sky." Stuttered Zoe

"For one, I know what the Titans curse is Zoe. Remember I had a run in with Atlas, so I know he has been freed. Secondly, I can feel her. She has been weakened, so I have been providing her the strength to hold on until we arrive." Replied Perseus

"You can what!" exclaimed the two hunters

"I can feel her in my mind." Replied Perseus

"How is that possible?" asks a stunned Thalia

"I…I…do not know. All I know is I can see her light and it was becoming weaker so I infused it with some of my energy." Perseus responded, "Now we can stand here and argue or we can go and save Artemis and Annabeth."

"This is not ov…" Atlanta started to say as she suddenly disappeared

"What did you do?!" Bellowed an irate Zoe as she notched an arrow in Perseus's direction.

"She… was a problem, so I got rid of it and sent her back to camp!" Perseus said glaringly "and if you are not careful hunter you will join her. You can be a part of the solution, but if you are going to be a part of the problem then I will get rid of you right now!"

"But it is my quest!" screamed Zoe

"I do not care!" Replied Perseus

"Drop it Zoe we need to go so we can save Artemis," Thalia interjected

"Very well" Zoe sighed in defeat

At this Perseus created a wormhole and said: "walk thru and we should be just about where we need to be."

A moment later the wormhole disappeared as Perseus followed the Thalia and Zoe through it.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile on Asgard**

"Father! Our mission was a success! And look what else we found on Midgard." Boasted Thor as he dumped Loki on the throne room floor.

"Loki!" Bellowed Odin. "Is it not enough that you try to overthrow my rule time after time, but now you are attacking Midgard?!"

"You know me father, I am always looking to expand my horizons," Loki replied sarcastically

Odin sat on his throne shaking his head before ordering "Thor you and the others leave."

"What! But father why?" Questioned a concerned Thor

"Thor although I am your father, I am first and foremost a king and as such I would think you would have enough faith in me to know what I am doing." Stated Odin

"Aye father, I do. I just worry about everything that is happening." Said a solemn Thor

"As do I my son, but for now, you must leave and ready yourself we do not know when or if you may be needed again." Odin re-stated

Thor and the warriors three bowed before Odin and left the throne room.

Satisfied that they were alone Odin waved his hand and the shackles restraining Loki disappeared. "Did you go easy on Perseus Loki?"

"Easy…easy…easy Hel! The little bastard got the drop on me. He's faster than before, even with that damn inhibitor, and then he stunned me long enough to restrain me and those damn things hurt." Loki replied sulkily

At this Odin chuckled at his son's plight.

"Yes, Perseus is indeed powerful and growing more so by the day. Hopefully, it will be enough when the time comes." Odin said in a desperate tone

"Indeed father, indeed" Loki responded "father I… have some grave news concerning the benefactor of those Titans on Midgard."

As Loki began his tale Odin's eye just widened more and more until he finally said: "May the Presence save us all."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back in Midgard the garden of the Hesperides**

"For some reason, this is as close as I can get us to where Artemis is," Perseus said

"To get to Mt. Othrys we must travel through the Garden of the Hesperides." Zoe replied, "and the only way to gain entrance to the garden is at sunset or sunrise."

"I see" responded Perseus "that will give us enough time to come up with a plan."

"The biggest problem we will have is getting by Ladon." Zoe said

"Who or what is a Ladon?" Perseus asked

"Ladon is a hundred-headed dragon that has been assigned to protect the tree of golden apples that was a wedding gift from Zeus to Hera." Zoe replied

"A…a…hun…hundred heads." Thalia stuttered

"Yes next to Typhon, Ladon is the most powerful monster in the Greek world." Zoe stated

"I could summon a black hole and have it swallow him up." Perseus suggested

"No! You will not hurt him!" Zoe hissed

"Why not? According to you, he will eat us the first chance he gets!" Thalia ranted

Zoe looked at the ground for a moment and then began to speak "ba…back when…I was a Hesperide, Ladon was a friend to me. Tis not his fault he was assigned to guard the golden apples."

"What is so special about the apples?" Perseus asked

"If one were to eat an apple they would become immortal." Replied Zoe

"Hmmm, sounds similar to the apples of Idun," Perseus said in an inquisitive tone

"So how are we going to get by Ladon without killing him?" Thalia asked once again

"Simple," said Perseus "Once we are inside the garden, I will form a wormhole that should allow us to bypass Ladon." Perseus responded

A few minutes later the trio had hammered out a plan to rescue Artemis and Annabeth while forcing Atlas back underneath the sky.

"We should rest before the action starts," Perseus suggested

Zoe and Thalia agreed and went to make themselves comfortable when Perseus grabbed Zoe's shoulder.

"We need to talk and quickly, Thalia does not need to hear this," Perseus whispered

Zoe with her eyes wide open just nodded her head as she listened to the Asgardian prince.

"Hey what happened to you two?" Asked Thalia

"Nothing, Perseus believed he saw something so we checked it out. It turned out to be nothing." Zoe replied

Soon the sun began to set as mist started to surround the trio.

"What is this?" Perseus questioned

"It's called mist. It helps to hide the garden from mortals." Answered Zoe "follow closely and I will lead you through."

As Perseus and Thalia began to follow Zoe, Thalia took Perseus's hand in hers and gave him a nervous smile he looked at her. Perseus just nodded and continued following Zoe with Thalia safely in tow.

After what seemed like hours, the mist started to thin until it was gone only to reveal an amazingly beautiful garden.

"By Odin's beard," Perseus said in surprise

"Yes, it is indeed a wonder without equal," Zoe stated

"Halt!" a voice rang out as four young looking girls came forth "leave before you fall victim to Ladon!"

"Sisters, I have come to free my goddess, Lady Artemis. Please do not try and stop us." Zoe pleaded

"We see no sister," one of the Hesperides said snidely "in fact all we see is a traitor, a soon to be dead demigod, and some foolish male that believes he can defeat our father. Now leave before I call Ladon!"

"Call Ladon if you so desire sister, because we are going to the mountain top and nothing, not even Ladon will stop us!" Said a determined Zoe

"Ladon come, defend the tree!" one of the Hesperides yelled out as they disappeared in fear of the hundred-headed dragon.

The ground shook as Ladon started towards the trio and Perseus said: "get ready."

As soon as Ladon came into view, Perseus created a wormhole that led to the far side of the garden. "Go!" Perseus as the two demigoddess's ran through the portal.

Thalia who had gone through the portal first turned to see where Perseus and Zoe were. After a few seconds, Zoe appeared through the portal but started to panic when the portal closed without Perseus coming through.

"No!" Thalia whispered loudly "Where's Percy?!"

"Quite!" Zoe hissed. "Perseus will join us once he completes his mission. Until that time, we are to try and hide and gather as much information as possible."

"Where did he go?" Asked a frightened Thalia

"He is making sure that we do not experience any surprises. Now keep quite before they realize we are here." Zoe responded

"Too late! My traitorous daughter!" Atlas bellowed out in laughter "where is your mighty helper, this supposedly powerful Asgardian god?!"

"Percy will be here; don't you worry about that you ass-hole!" Thalia yelled out in defense of the man she loves

"Then where is this cow…." Atlas started to say before he was thrown from his feet by a shockwave and an enormous "BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **At the San Francisco pier**_ _:_

" _Blackjack hang around we may have need of you again," Perseus said to his Pegasus_

" _Will do Boss, I could use a little more action. Mares on earth dig heroics and scars" Blackjack neighed in Perseus's mind_

" _Blackjack hold on," Perseus said in his thoughts_

" _Yeah boss" Replied the irritating Pegasus_

" _I need for you to go and recon the mountain where Artemis is being held. Scout for any surprises those bastards may have prepared for us." Perseus instructed_

" _Oh ok boss, what if I run into any trouble?" Blackjack questioned_

" _Exterminate it with extreme prejudice and get the Hel out of there." Answered Perseus_

" _Will do Boss, scout for traps, kick some ass, and then bolt." Blackjack neighed as he took flight_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **The entrance to the Garden of the Hesperides:**_

" _Who or what is a Ladon?" Perseus asked_

" _Boss" Perseus heard in his mind_

" _Blackjack, what is it?" Perseus questioned_

" _You were right boss. Them bastiches have a whole ship full of monster just waiting to jump on ya boss." Blackjack replied_

" _Did they discover you?" Perseus inquired_

" _Yeah they did boss, but they just acted like I was one of them. So I went with it to try and find out everything I could." Responded Blackjack_

" _What do they have planned?" Asked Perseus_

" _They know you're almost there. They have started to leave the ship and will surround the mountain top, so when you and the little phillies arrive they will rush forward to kill all three of you." Stated Blackjack_

" _Really? Well, I guess we will just have to spoil their little surprise with one of our own." Said a smirking Perseus_

" _How you plan on that Boss?" Asked a nosy Blackjack_

" _Once we are in the garden I will create a portal for the girls to go through so they will not have to deal with the dragon. Then you will pick me up so we can enact operation Hammer of the Gods." Perseus replied_

" _BOSS NO! Not Hammer of the Gods!" Exclaimed Blackjack_

" _Yes, Blackjack, Hammer of the Gods and once that has started I need you to take care of those monsters that have already left the ship." Said a determined Perseus_

" _Ar…are… you sure…Boss? Do you remember what happened last time?" Asked a reluctant Blackjack_

" _Yes, Blackjack I remember. That was a long time ago, and I've practiced since then." Perseus replied. "Just listen for my summons."_

" _Will do Boss" Replied Blackjack_

 _Perseus took hold of Zoe's shoulder and whispered "we need to talk. Thalia does not need to know about this."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **In the Garden of the Hesperides:**_

 _Ladon come! Defend the tree!" One of the Hesperides yelled out as they disappeared in fear of the hundred-headed dragon_

" _Get ready Blackjack!" Perseus said in his thoughts_

" _Ready Boss" replied Blackjack_

" _Go' Perseus yelled as a signal for the girls to run through the portal and for Blackjack to pick him up._

" _Alright Blackjack, you know what to do fly as high as you possibly can," Perseus instructed_

 _Blackjack took off flying high into the air when he said: "Boss, I want you to say it."_

" _Say what?" Perseus asked_

" _It. I want you to say it or I'm not going any higher." Threatened Blackjack_

" _Come on! It's embarrassing!" exclaimed Perseus_

" _Doesn't matter if I have to do this then I might as well get some enjoyment out of it," Blackjack replied sarcastically_

" _Fine!" Perseus sighed loudly "just get us where we need to be."_

 _As they flew higher into the sky Perseus looked around observing what was happening. As they approached the appropriate height Perseus said: "alright Blackjack as soon as I start Operation Hammer of the Gods, you fly down and take out those monster."_

" _Will I get a treat if I do?" Asked the annoying Pegasus_

" _A treat? You want a treat? I already have to say that and now you want a treat?" Hissed Perseus_

" _Yeah boss, I'm a growing foal. So I need to eat if I wanna grow up big and strong." Neighed a smirking Blackjack_

" _Growing foal?! You are over two thousand years old! How much more can you grow?" Growled an irritated Perseus_

" _Come on Boss, you know I'm your favorite steed," Blackjack said sweetly_

" _You are my only steed! You know what, I do not have time for this so fine. If you destroy all of those monsters, I will take you to get a delicious treat found only on Midgard." Replied an exasperated Perseus._

" _You got yourself a deal Boss," Blackjack responded_

" _Be quick, once it hits all Hel is going to break loose," Perseus stated_

 _Looking down at the ocean Perseus could see the little dot that is the Princess Andromeda. Carefully Perseus stood up on Blackjacks back, bent his knees and leaped high into the air yelling the one thing he never wanted to say again "Pootietang!"_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Blackjack POV**_

 _As Perseus came to the height of his jump, he assumed a position that resembled that of Superman flying. Only Perseus was not flying. No, Perseus's intention was to gather as much speed as possibly on his way back to earth. With storm-breaker leading the way Perseus began to concentrate on his trusted hammer infusing it with Space Generation to enhance the blow Storm-breaker will provide while simultaneously employing Space Depletion to erase any matter the hammer comes into contact with._

 _As soon as Perseus jumped from his back, Blackjack went into a steep dive heading towards the monsters currently climbing up the mountain. As he pulled out of his dive, blackjack neighed loudly getting the attention of some of the monsters. As those monsters began to turn around Blackjack unfolded his wings that allowed him to accomplish two things. The first is to slow his descent and the second it allowed him to unleash his wing blades (think Archangel of the X-Men) at the monsters. As each blade hit a monster it instantly dissolved into golden dust._

 _Surprised by the sudden onslaught, monster after monster succumbed to the deadly Pegasus. Once the surprise had worn off, the remaining monsters regrouped and began to attack Blackjack. Unfortunately, for the monsters, Blackjack was too fast and too strong for them to stop. If Blackjack didn't destroy them with his wing blades, he stomped or back kicked them with his Nth metal horseshoes. Either way, the monsters fell before the fury of the treat motivated Pegasus._

 _Blackjack continued his massacre of the monsters…until he heard that sound. It was a high-pitched whistling that Blackjack has heard only a few times before. "Oh FUCK!" Blackjack yelled to himself as he put all of his energy into fleeing the area._

 _The remaining monsters cheered thinking that they had successfully repelled the attack only to hear a loud high pitched whistling sound. The monster looked around trying to find the cause of the sound when one monster finally looked up and yelled: "look!" The monsters look up only to see something that resembled a human sized missile. They stood there staring in awe as the unknown object collided with the Princess Andromeda._

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Back to Perseus:**_

 _As I jumped off Blackjack's back, I began to clear my mind so I could concentrate. The most important aspect of Hammer of the Gods is having the correct power ratio between Space Generation and Space Deletion. Blackjack was there last time I tried this and let's just say I may have accidently vaporized a third of the planet because my power ratio of Space Deletion to Space Generation was too high._

 _My speed increased as I rocketed towards the unsuspecting ship. I started to concentrate on enhancing storm breakers striking capability with Space Generation. While I was doing this, I split my consciousness and began gathering power from Space Deletion. My brother Thor often wonders why I combine these two aspects of my powers. I have tried to explain to him that that Space Generation in conjunction with Storm-breaker will indeed destroy its intended target but with unintended results. Once I strike my objective it will explode with massive force. The first time I used Space Generation with Storm-breaker I destroyed an Asteroid. Although I achieved my goal of stopping the Asteroid, I failed epically in protecting the citizens of the planet. All I did was cause the Asteroid to break-up into smaller pieces, which then proceeded to decimate the planet I was trying to protect. From that day forward I trained diligently to master that technique so that tragedy would never happen again. Unfortunately, I could never contain or destroy the resulting debris, and then one-day father suggested combining certain aspects of space generation with aspects of space deletion._

 _For many years I practiced and trained, trying to combine the two forces in which I was unsuccessful at, as can be verified by the Chitarui and Brood. I was almost ready to never use that technique again when I felt a presence in my mind. It was the Presence. He, she, it said it was imperative I master this technique and that he, she, it, would train me in how to combine my powers. I voiced my concerns for the safety of the universe if I continued to train in combining these powers, but the Presence informed me we would train in something called virtual reality. After approximately two centuries, I was finally able to successfully combine the two power sets. I would be lying if I said that everything went perfectly after that because it didn't as I destroyed a third of a planet using that technique. I was informed by the Presence that my training would now be done by myself, I protested vigorously but was told that I had mastered the ability to combine the two power sets now all I had to do was discover how to summon the correct ratio of each power which would be discovered with more practice._

 _Over the centuries, I would continue to practice and hone this technique. For safety concerns, I would go deep into space and create my own Asteroid and practice on it. I quickly discovered that the state of my emotions would affect the power ratios, as one time I almost destroyed a sun because I used too much of my Space Deletion powers. Fortunately, for myself and that solar system, I was able to use Event Negation to repair any damage I caused._

 _As I got closer to the monster-filled ship, I heard a small boom, signaling I had just broken the sound barrier. I fought with my emotions as I tried to find the perfect aspect ratio of the two power sets. Ironically an image of Thalia and Artemis sprung forth in my mind. The mental image of these two women calmed my emotions and steeled my resolve that what I was doing would work. Artemis stepped forward and gave me a ball of light that was filled with power, my power. I realized that it was the power of my Space Generation, and then Thalia stepped forward handing me a smaller ball of light. Again I recognized it to be my power, only, this time, it was my power over Space Deletion. As one, they both said "this will work" as they proceeded to kiss me on the cheek before disappearing._

 _Smiling, I concentrated as the two balls of energy disappeared while Storm-breaker began to resonate with the two aspects of my power. Perfect I thought to myself as I looked to the side and observed Blackjack in the midst of battle until he suddenly looked up and bolted from battle. "I guess he heard me coming," I thought to myself chuckling. I also noticed one of the monsters pointing me out to the other monsters but it was too late as I slammed into the ship._

 _The instant storm-breaker made contact with the ship, the area surrounding the ship pulled inwards, due to the space generation part of the technique. It was the next part that was crucial as the area suddenly thrust forward in a massive explosion. As the ship exploded I released the space deletion portion of the technique. If done properly, this will delete any and all debris of the exploding ship. This needed to be done due to the fact that debris from the exploding ship would catastrophic to Midgard, as numerous cities and its citizens would be destroyed._

 _Unfortunately, the shockwave and its effects will still be felt, but seeing as we are beside a mountain and in the ocean the mortals will believe it to be an earthquake or a meteor strike. "I do hope that Zoe remembers to use the charm I gave her," I thought to myself_

 _If repeated, I will deny every thinking this but for once I was thankful old fish face was my biological father as I lay at the bottom of the ocean recovering from what I just did. After a few minutes, I stood up as I summoned Storm-breaker back to my hand, and I burst forth from the ocean to observe the havoc caused by the explosive shockwave. The remaining monsters dead are and gone, parts of Mount Othrys falling into the ocean, and in the distance, I could hear unusual noises that Thalia had identified for me as emergency vehicle sounds being deployed. I made for the top of the mountain hoping that Zoe, Thalia, and Artemis were still alive._

 _ **End flashback**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Atlas's words were lost in the sound of the massive explosion.

Silently and stealthily Zoe drug Thalia, until they were in front of Artemis.

"What are you doing?!" Snapped Thalia

"I am saving our lives. That is the signal from Perseus, so shut up and do as I say and we may just survive this." Replied an irritated Zoe who pulled something from her hunter's jacket and threw it on the ground.

Before Thalia could ask what Zoe was doing a large thick wall appeared in front of them.

"Take cover!" Zoe yelled at Thalia as the shockwave reached the top of Mt. Othrys.

Once the shockwave hit it was chaos. The pressure from the shockwave caused numerous trees and plants to be uprooted, as the few surviving monsters and demigods were thrown about like leaves in the wind. Even the wall that was protecting Artemis, Zoe and Thalia began to show cracks.

Zoe and Thalia were praying to all the gods that the wall would hold when something unexpected happened. Something hit the other side of the wall. Whatever hit the wall was big and dense as it caused the wall to collapse on top of whatever hit it.

With the shockwave subsiding, Zoe and Thalia opened their eyes to see the devastation the shockwave caused. Both were in a state of shock until Artemis got their attention "Zo…Zoe! Ar…are… you alright?"

"Yes…yes Milady, a little shaken but fine." Zoe replied

"Y…you… must leave Zoe…. it's a trap." Artemis said to her lieutenant.

"We know Lady Artemis, Perseus will be here soon and we will free you," Zoe said in a hopeful tone

"Wh…where… is Perseus?" Artemis asked exhaustedly

"He is near. Whatever it was he had to do was responsible for… this." Zoe said as she looked around

Suddenly a rumbling could be heard as Zoe and Thalia looked towards the pile of rubble that was once their wall of protection.

"Wh…wha…what…happened?" Asked a dazed and confused Atlas

When from out of nowhere came a boot to the face of Atlas, after which a familiar voice said, "I happened" as there stood Perseus.

Said kick knocked Atlas to the far side of the mountain giving Perseus enough time to rest and make sure everyone is alright "Zoe, Thalia are you alright?"

"Yes Perseus, the protection you provided us kept us safe." Replied Zoe "but we must hurry Lady Artemis will not last much longer."

Perseus concentrates on Storm-bringer which begins to glow brightly before it transforms into his spear Nætrdagr. "Zoe, Thalia when I say to go and help Artemis out from under the sky," Perseus ordered

The two demigoddess's nodded in affirmation as they waited for the opportunity to save Artemis.

Perseus crawled underneath the sky with Artemis and said: "Artemis drop the sky; it is alright I have it." Said Perseus

'N…no…yo…you wo…won't be…ab…able to…hold it…u…up…by…yourself." Replied Artemis

"Drop the damn sky before it kills you!" Hissed Perseus

Still Artemis refused so Perseus adjusted himself placed his hands on the sky and pushed upwards. As the sky began to move upwards Perseus tripped Artemis causing her to drop the sky. "Now!" Perseus yelled to Zoe and Thalia as the two rushed forward and helped Artemis out from under the sky.

"No!" Yelled Artemis "he is trapped"

"He has a plan Milady" Zoe replied

Yes!" The booming voice of Atlas rang out, "he must be planning to hold the sky forever because there is no way in Hades he is getting out from under it!"

(I bet you thought we would make a reference to Hades sneezing. Haha not this time)

At this Thalia started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing demigod?" Atlas questioned

"You mean besides you being an ass hole. Well, you're pretty fucking stupid as well." Thalia said tauntingly

"Thalia!" Zoe hissed

But Thalia just ignored her as Atlas turned red in rage and bellowed "you…you dare! You dare speak to me that way! I am general of the Titan army!"

"I sure am ass-hat" responded Thalia. "Oh, by the way, look behind you."

As Atlas turned to see what Thalia was talking about a right uppercut hit Atlas square in the jaw sending him flying into another wall.

There stood Perseus shaking his hand and saying "Fuck! He has a hard jaw."

Artemis and Zoe stood there with their mouths agape at the fact Perseus was free from holding the sky.

Perseus snapped his fingers in front of their faces as he said: "Zoe, you and Thalia continue on with the plan, Artemis and I will handle the Titan."

"Why… why…would you need…my help? It is obvious you can defeat the Titan by yourself." Artemis stated

"Under normal circumstance you would be right, be these are not exactly normal circumstances," Perseus replied

A moment later Atlas came staggering back into the clearing. "How? How did you escape the sky?" asked an inquisitive Atlas

"I did not escape it as much as finding it a new bearer until we place you back under there." Responded Perseus

At this Atlas and Artemis looked towards where Perseus had been holding the sky to find his spear Nætrdagr was now holding the sky in place.

While Artemis and Perseus were squaring off against Atlas, Zoe and Thalia began to look for Annabeth. Even though neither would admit it they were afraid that she may have been seriously injured or killed in the shockwave. Thankfully the remaining monsters had been killed so all the two demigoddess's had to worry about was random unconscious demigods.

Soon Zoe began to hear a muffled voice. As she tracked it down the voice became clearer as Zoe could hear "help…help me."

"Thalia! Over here." Zoe called out

The two demigoddesses began to sift through the various overturned trees and bushes until they came upon a familiar sight. It was Annabeth trapped in a hole underneath of all of that destruction.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled

"Thalia! Is that you?!" Screamed an enthusiastic Annabeth

"Yeah hold on and we'll get you out" Replied Thalia

Thalia and Zoe looked around to see if they could find any rope so they could pull Annabeth up and out of the pit but were unable to find any.

After a few minutes of thinking, Thalia said: "Annabeth close your eyes."

"Why?" asked the daughter of Athena

"If you want out, close your eyes and keep them closed," Thalia ordered.

Thalia closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning a pillar of air that would lift Annabeth out of the pit.

Even though frustration was beginning to set in, Thalia continued to concentrate. Sweat started forming on her brow as finally the air took shape beneath Annabeth and slowly but surely lifted the young demigoddess out of the pit. As soon as her arms came out of the hole Zoe grabbed them and finished pulling Annabeth out of the hole.

At this Thalia collapsed in exhaustion.

"Thalia! Thalia, what's wrong?!" Annabeth asked loudly

Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder and said "she will be fine. She used her powers in a new way and it took up all of her energy."

"Oh." Replied Annabeth.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Back to Perseus and Artemis**_

Atlas stood there and laughed at the Price of Asgard as he realized that is was his weapon holding the sky in place. "Stupid Asgardian, you have no weapon. You have no hope of defeating me now."

"I need no weapon to best someone as unskilled as you Titan!" Perseus hissed

"We shall see; we shall see" Atlas replied as he threw his javelin at Perseus

Perseus who was already expecting an attack from the Titan stood there waiting for the javelin to get close. Once the javelin got within arm's reach Perseus reached out and grabbed it out of the air and twirled it like a baton before launching in back at Atlas.

Atlas was stunned at what the son of Odin had just done and thus was unprepared for when the javelin cut into his shoulder as it flew by. "AAAA!" Atlas bellowed as he received the wound. "You said you didn't need any weapons to defeat me and you just used a weapon!" Growled Atlas

"I did no such thing." Replied a smirking Perseus "What I did was return your weapon to you. It was not my fault you could not catch it."

"You dare make a mockery of me, you insignificant fool…" Atlas shouted before being cut off when a silver arrow lodged itself in the cut Perseus made when 'returning' Atlas's javelin "argh, you bitch" Atlas shouted at Artemis who had recovered some of her energy, but was still looking quite pale from her recent imprisonment.

"I thought you could handle more than a single arrow Titan" mocked Artemis

Growling in anger Atlas jumped high into the air intending to bring his weapon down upon the exhausted goddess, however in his rush he forgot about Perseus who upon seeing Atlas was going to jump by the way he bent his legs, gathered his power before launching himself at the Titan's unprotected side, hitting his mark, Perseus heard some of the Titan's ribs crack from the immense hit Atlas just received causing the Titan to grunt in pain.

"Foolish boy… I am Kronos's second in command. I have fought in many wars. Do you think some cracked ribs will stop me?!" questioned Atlas reaffirming his grip on his javelin as Artemis made her way back over to Perseus.

Perseus who didn't respond to Atlas's taunts instead noticed Artemis was still looking weak and gripped her shoulder to lend her some more of his power

"What…what are you doing?" asked Artemis staring at the offending appendage

"You still looking a bit pale, I am giving you some more energy, however, I can only spare a little" replied Perseus

"Thank you Per…look out!" screamed Artemis causing Perseus to duck his head back as Atlas javelin sailed over Perseus face just scratching the top of his left eye.

Breathing heavily Perseus wiped the dribble of blood that was running down his face before reassuring Artemis that he was ok then turning to face Atlas.

"Good shot, I'm afraid it will be your last," said Perseus in a tone that stated it as a fact.

"We shall see!" said Atlas before lunging at Perseus to engage in close quarter combat leaving his javelin anchored in the ground from whence he lunged from.

Artemis watched as Perseus expertly dodged the Generals punches and jabs. Drawing her bow back hoping to get another shot at Atlas's cut from earlier before huffing in annoyance as the combatants were moving too fast for even the goddess of archery to get a shot in.

"What's the matter boy, getting tired?" Atlas mocked, hoping that Perseus would be affected by his taunting

"No…no, actually I am feeling quite refreshed. I've never fought anyone with as little power as yourself" countered Perseus serving to make Atlas growl as he kneed the Asgardian in his stomach knocking the air of out of his lungs. His armor might be impregnatable but Perseus could still reel from the force behind the strike which was followed up with a heavy punch to the face knocking him off his feet, before slamming into the cold black walls of the Titan palace with his jaw at an odd angle.

"PERCY" shouted Zoe as she suddenly appeared

However, the shout also alerted Atlas who smiled upon seeing an opportunity to rid the world of his traitorous daughter. "Say goodbye to the mortal Asgardian" before heaving his javelin high above his head and launching straight at Zoe

"NOOOOO!" shouted Perseus who had just had his jaw reset by Artemis. Time seemed to slow (he's not using his power, I mean the saying) the javelin inched closer and closer to the unsuspecting daughter of Atlas. Perseus who was on his feet tried to use his time powers, but he was already severely weakened from providing energy to Artemis and Operation Hammer of the Gods. Perseus knew he wouldn't be able to stop the javelin in time but still he tried. Unfortunately, Zoe turned just in time for the javelin to run her through.

"ZOEEEEE!" screamed Artemis rushing to her hunter's side, using her godly strength to gently remove the javelin, she quickly laid Zoe down and attempted to use what little godly power she had left to heal her, but it was not enough.

Perseus could only stare in shock as he quickly went to Artemis side to try and aid Zoe. Although looking at her wound he knew their efforts were futile.

"Finally, that filthy traitorous bitch is dead! Who's next?!" shouted Atlas summoning his javelin back to his hand.

Unbridled fury now clouded the Odin-son's vision as he stared at his critically injured friend(?) in front of him. Knowing his father wasn't going to be very happy Perseus yelled in anger cracking the floor around him before he started walking towards Atlas.

"Ahh! Now I have your undivided attention? If I had known, all I had to do was kill the bitch I would have done so earlier" taunted Atlas.

However, he was interrupted as the inhibitor band on Perseus's arm shattered as red and black lightning struck the Asgardian blinding everyone in the vicinity before it died down revealing the fully powered Asgardian god of space, time, justice and loyalty. Blessed warrior of The Presence and prince of Asgard. Putting on his pitch black helm that has the golden plum was a sight that inspired hope in all who fought with him. Perseus used the helm's wisdom to for lack of better word to scan his opponent and come up with a battle plan to defeat his enemy. It took him only fractions of a second before he launched himself at the Titan delivering strike after strike and expertly dodging incoming strikes from Atlas.

Perseus knew that time was of the essence if Zoe was to be saved. Quickly, Perseus enacted his plan to get Atlas back under the sky. Perseus maneuvered Atlas around until he was facing the sky. Perseus then feigned a kick to Atlas's head. Atlas not realizing the feint, went to duck under the kick only to be met with a right uppercut that stood Atlas straight up in a daze. At this Perseus yelled "Now!" and from out of nowhere Blackjack appeared behind Atlas and kicked him. The force of the kick sent Atlas airborne as he finally came to a stop under the sky. Perseus held out his hand and summoned Nætrdagr causing the sky to fall squarely on the back of Atlas.

Realizing what just happened Atlas roared in anger, as he started cursing his enemies.

Perseus quickly made his way back to Artemis and Zoe and was saddened by what he saw.

"Di…did…Iser…serve…you well…Mi…milady?" Zoe wheezed out

"Yes my Lieutenant, you have served me better than I could have hoped for." Replied a crying Artemis

"Stars…I…I…see stars," Zoe said as the light in her eyes went out for the final time.

"Yes, they are beautiful tonight," Artemis responded

Perseus stood behind Artemis observing the moment between the goddess of the hunt and her most loyal follower. Perseus knew this was wrong that Zoe should not be dead, he could feel that Zoe was needed for the future. With tears in his eyes, he watched as Artemis began a ceremony that he was unfamiliar with "Artemis what are you doing?" Perseus asked

"I…I am…bestowing the highest honor possible to Zoe, I am putting her in the stars." Artemis said while crying

"No!" Perseus yelled as he knew if this happened Zoe would be dead for certain.

"It is an honor and she deserves it." Snapped Artemis

"Please allow me to explain…" Perseus was saying when Artemis interrupted him

"No! You are just like all the other males, not wanting a female to get the recognition she deserves!" Artemis bellowed as she began the spell once again.

"I am truly sorry Artemis, hopefully, you will understand soon," Perseus said as he teleported Zoe's dead body away.

"Bring her back!" Screamed an irate Artemis "If you bring her back now, I will kill you quickly!"

"I cannot," said a sullen Perseus as he disappeared in a green and golden flash.

At this Artemis swore she would hunt Perseus down and make him pay as she summoned her bow and continued the destruction of Mt. Othrys.

Unbeknownst to Artemis, Perseus has traveled back in time to just before Zoe was struck by Atlas's javelin. Perseus watched as Zoe made her way to where Artemis and he were. He watched as Atlas threw his javelin at an unsuspecting Zoe. The instant before the javelin struck Perseus teleported Zoe out of the way while placing a twin construct in her place. Even though he saved Zoe, things had to progress as they did before. Perseus watched in sadness at the pain his other self and Artemis were feeling. The only consolation was that they would soon be happy again. Perseus waited until he saw himself teleport into the past to save Zoe and then reappeared in normal time.

After he reappeared Perseus fell to one knee in exhaustion. Unfortunately for him, Artemis was standing right in front of him.

"You should not have come back! Now I will kill you!" Artemis said as she unleashed a kick that sent Perseus flying twenty feet before skipping to a stop.

"Fuck!" Perseus said chastising himself

Before he could get to his feet Artemis was on him like a ferocious wolf. Artemis straddled his waist and proceeded to rain blow after blow down upon Perseus

Perseus had wanted to explain to Artemis why he did what he did, but she would not give him the opportunity to do so. It was all he could do to stay conscious from the beating Artemis was giving him.

In the distance, Perseus heard what he had been waiting for. At this he tried to say "listen" but all that came out was "arg arg arg."

Suddenly Artemis was tackled from on top of Perseus. This made Artemis even angrier as she shouted "I will kill you as well" as she turned only to see Zoe.

Artemis stood there in shock as she could not believe that this was Zoe in front of her.  
"Milady what did you do?!" Zoe exclaimed

"Zo…Zoe…Zoe… how are…you here you died?" Stuttered Artemis

"Perseus came back and saved me." Zoe responded

"No! He kidnapped your body for some perverted male reasons!" Artemis hissed

"No, Milady he saved me, he brought me back to you and the hunt." Explained Zoe

By this time, Thalia and Annabeth finally caught up only to see a bloodied Perseus laying on the ground. "Percy!" Thalia screamed in horror as she rushed to be by his side

"What the fuck happened!" demanded the daughter of Zeus

"I…I…mistakenly attacked him." Responded a remorseful Artemis

"Mistake! You mistakenly attacked him! You Bitch! I don't care if you're an Olympian or not I'm gonna kick your ass!" Thalia threatened as lightning sparked all over her body.

"Thalia please, a lot has happened which you do not know At least let us explain before you take retribution," Zoe said pleading with Thalia to be sensible.

Thalia sat beside Perseus and placed his head in her lap as she listened to what happened while she was unconscious.

Even though she wasn't happy at what happened to Percy, even Thalia could see how a misunderstanding could have occurred.

As if their day wasn't bad enough a loud voice that sounded like three people talking at once called out "Zoe Nightshade"

The group of females all turned at once to see something they didn't want to see. The fates, all three of them. "You should have died Zoe Nightshade and we are here to rectify this mistake. Thalia will lead the hunters in your place." The fates said in unison.

A loud and clear "No!" echoed throughout the clearing as the girls turned to see a battered and bruised Perseus standing there defying the fates.

"You have no say in this Odin-son. In fact, you are fortunate that we do not punish you for what you did." The fates said with a smirk

"You dare to threaten me! I am Perseus Jackson so of Odin, champion of the Presence, I do not kowtow to fate, for I make my own!" Perseus exclaimed, "and if you think for one minute you will take Zoe's life away then be prepared to lose your own!"

"You do not have the power to hurt us Odinson," the fates said laughing.

Perseus closed his eyes as black lightning erupted from his hands hitting the space just above the Fates when suddenly a white hole appeared over them. "I believe you are mistaken or would you like a trip through a white hole," Perseus said smirking.

Quickly the fates huddled together and talked for a moment before saying "Ahem we rechecked the thread of life and see we were mistaken, Zoe Nightshade may live."

Perseus nodded and said, "leave."

And the fates quickly left not wanting to piss off the son of Odin any further

Perseus released his hold on the white hole and proceeded to pass out once again

"Percy!" Thalia yelled as she made her way to his side and once again placed his head in her lap.

"What happened?" Asked Annabeth

"I believe Perseus just bluffed the fates into keeping Zoe alive." Said a still startled Artemis

Artemis, Zoe, and Annabeth began to make their way towards Perseus when suddenly a black blur cut in front of them.

It was Blackjack and if a horse or Pegasus could look pissed then Blackjack was most definitely pissed off.

Artemis moved to go around him but blackjack just moved to cut her off.

"What are you doing you dumb horse!" Artemis yelled

Blackjack looked her in the eye and neighed angrily as he raised one of his wings to just in front of Artemis's chest

"Stupid Pegasus wings will not stop me!" Hissed Artemis

"Milady be careful Blackjack has wing daggers and they are dangerous!" said a concerned Zoe

"This Pegasus dangerous, please Zoe that's like saying Ares is the hunk of the year.' Replied the sarcastic moon goddess.

At this Blackjack slowly walked until he stood in front of Artemis. He looked her right in the eye snorted and then drew his head back and head-butted her in the nose causing ichor to spray everywhere. To make matters worse it seems like Blackjack was laughing at the moon goddess.

Artemis has had enough of this disrespectful animal. She summoned her hunting knives and started towards the Pegasus only to stop as four wing blades landed right in front of her.

Blackjack neighed at Artemis as if he was taunting her. He then made a motion with his head as if saying bring it bitch.

"Milady stop this before someone gets hurt, namely you." Stated Zoe

Blackjack neighed as if agreeing with the hunter

"Surely you do not believe a Pegasus can defeat me?" asked a hurt Artemis

"Milady, up until now he has been playing with you. Plus, you are still weak from your ordeal. So for the sake of everyone let it go." Zoe begged

"Fine, but if I ever see that Pegasus again it will become dog food," Artemis said snidely

To which Blackjack stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at her.

Once Artemis and the others backed away Blackjack made his way over to Perseus and gently nudged him with his nose. Blackjack tried this a few times before trotting over to Thalia and pulling on her shirt as if saying come with me.

Thalia followed him back over to Perseus who was still unconscious. Blackjack motioned with his head for Thalia to help Perseus get up on his back.

"You want me to put him on your back?" Thalia asked

Blackjack nodded as he lay on the ground so it would be easier for Thalia to put Perseus on his back.

After a few minutes, Thalia finally got Perseus on his back. Thalia went to leave as Blackjack stood, but was stopped by the Pegasus.

"What is it, boy?" Thalia asked as she rubbed his nose

Blackjack pointed at her with his nose and then to his back

"Yo…you… want me… to ride with you?" asked a suddenly scared Thalia

Blackjack nodded once again as he pushed Thalia towards his back.

"Al…alright…ju…just do…don't let …me fall." Thalia said to the Pegasus as she climbed on his back

Once she had climbed on Blackjack looked back to make sure both passengers were safe and secure and at that Blackjack took off flying through the night sky.

As Artemis, Zoe, and Annabeth watched the deranged Pegasus fly away their mouths dropped open when he disappeared into a portal.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Fate's POV**

"The Asgardian is powerful indeed," said a female voice that was laced with ancient power

"I agree, he protects his friends most diligently, as we have observed" came another female voice that like the first female voice was laced with power

"I did not expect him to create a white hole above our heads," said a third female voice clearly amused at what happened.

"It appears dear sisters that the Allfather was indeed correct in saying that the relationships that are fated to happen will be paramount to the survival of the universe"

"When we wove his thread even we did not anticipate that he would become the god that he is today if you remember our vision was clouded," said one sister

"Our vision may have been clouded, but like you said we did not anticipate him becoming who he is today" replied another sister

"This opens up a world of new possibilities for young Thalia Grace, seeing as we have allowed Zoe Nightshade to live" responded the last sister

"Believe me Clotho, I am sure The Presence and the Allfather already have something worked out," said one of the Fates as they proceeded to continue to spin, measure and cut the threads of life.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ummm…where did they go?!" Annabeth practically shouted, "Percy didn't look he was in any condition to be moved."

"The Pegasus as probably taken him to be healed, most likely back at his home" assumed Zoe

"And Thalia" added Annabeth

"I have no idea" replied Zoe before she was engulfed in another hug from her mistress

"How…how are you still alive…which I'm glad about don't get me wrong it just not even my father has that sort of authority and power?!" asked a puzzled Artemis

"I assume… that Perseus used his powers… over time to…. well go back in time and change the events of my death. That was probably why the Fates were so pissed off at him" Zoe stated

"I…I should have thought of that before jumping to conclusions and attacking him." Said Artemis holding her head and shaking it "what was wrong with Thalia? She seemed awfully defensive about him for some reason?" Artemis inquired

Rolling her eyes, Zoe answered her mistress "it appears that the daughter of Zeus has a crush on the prince. Foolish girl." muttering the last part

At these words, an odd feeling seemed to stir inside of the moon goddess, it almost felt like jealousy. But that was impossible she had nothing to be jealous about…did she?

Ridding her mind of such thoughts, Artemis called for her chariot before turning to the rest of the group and saying "come we must make for Olympus, so I can inform the council of what has transpired here." No sooner had she said that when a magnificent chariot made of the purest silver, being pulled by four golden horned deer appeared.

"Excellent timing" muttered Annabeth and with that the group of females boarded the moon chariot and made their way to Olympus, leaving Atlas yelling in pain and misery from his place under the sky.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

It was upon their arrival to the magnificent city that the gods called home, that they found the gods were already in the midst of the winter solstice meeting. Artemis threw open the beautiful but heavy doors which shattered a bust of Zeus making him grumble before taking notice that his daughter had finally returned.

"Artemis! You are free, are you unharmed?" he inquired. Zeus may be arrogant and power hungry but he loves his daughters like they are the most precious things in the world, even more so than his master bolt, although he would never admit to it.

"I am good father, thank you. I was freed by Per...the demigods and my hunters." Started Artemis before turning to look at Zoe "that reminds me where is Atlanta?"

"Oh….ahhh… Perseus sent her back to camp as they had a… difference of opinion and she would not listen to him" answered Zoe

Tipping her head in acknowledgment, Artemis grew to her godly height and went and sat on her throne whilst Zoe knelt by her side.

Unsure of what to do Annabeth stood there like a lost child in the mall before her mother smiled gently and motioned for her to join her at her side.

Coughing as regally as one can, Zeus opened his mouth ready to restart the meeting before he was interrupted by Hades.

"You were going to start without me...again?! You were, weren't you?!" he exclaimed accusingly as he materialized out of the shadows, quickly taking a seat in a makeshift throne opposite of Zeus

"What no, no, no" Zeus replied laughing nervously "of course not" as he rubbed the back of his head under Hades pointed look. "Let's just get started shall we?" Zeus said much to the relief of everyone else that was present. "As you all know the Titans are rising and war will soon be upon us," Zeus said as he paused dramatically while looking around the throne room at his fellow deities before continuing "and thankfully Lady Chaos as seen fit to lend us aid through the Asgardians. Unknown to all but a few, Perseus took me to Asgard a few days back to meet with his father, Lord Odin the King of Asgard. Perseus's father and I had a discussion about the future of our realm and that of the universe. Lord Odin showed me possible future outcomes of what could happen if… certain actions are not taken in order to stop certain things from happening in the future."

Before Zeus could continue, a familiar crash of thunder and magnificent flash of rainbow colored lights filled the air as the Bifrost opened in the Olympian throne room, before quickly vanishing leaving in its wake Lord Odin the mighty King of Asgard. Odin stood there looking as regal as a king could look as the throne room floor cracked under his power. He was clothed in immaculate clothing and armor similar to that of Perseus and in his right hand, he held Gungnir the spear of the heavens. The spear that has defended Asgard and the universe since the beginning of time.

Now everyone was looking a tad suspicious and apprehensive at the sudden arrival of Lord Odin, afraid of what their king has agreed to, with only Athena summoning the courage to voice her thoughts which happened to mirror those of everyone else.

"And what did you and Lord Odin both agree to father?" Athena asked looking between her father and Lord Odin

"An alliance Athena… a strategic and permanent alliance between Olympus and Asgard. An alliance that will help safeguard this realm, as well as that of the universe" replied Odin his voice although soft carried ancient power in it that seemed to make his statement a command that was to be obeyed

"Just how will this alliance come about?" Inquired a nervous Artemis

"Marriage…through marriage between the royal families" Zeus replied looking directly at Odin with a small smile on his face

At this, a number of reactions took place, Hera was positively delighted at the prospect of a marriage between the two pantheons (she is the goddess of marriage after all) thinking of all the different wedding plans she had to choose from as well as learning the wedding customs of a different pantheon. Aphrodite who herself had been returned to Olympus just hours earlier, had **that** look on her face,… enough said about that. Demeter just kept griping about cereal and its wonderful properties, Athena had a look of intense concentration on her face as she tried to work out who would be getting married, whereas Hestia just smiled softly, already knowing what was going to happen although no one knew how she knew, not even the writers themselves.

Whereas the men just groaned at the long and tedious process that some poor soul is going to have to endure.

"Quiet!" ordered Zeus flaring his power "the All-father and I have both agreed that a marriage between our two pantheons will not only unify us against the Titans more effectively but usher in a new era of peace as well."

"And have you selected any candidates for the marriage father?" inquired a smirking Athena

"Yes, there are two, and they will both marry the prince" answered Zeus

"So I take it that the prince to be married is Perseus, is he aware of… this alliance?" asked Athena who was jumping for joy on the inside

"Yes Athena, you are indeed correct that it will be Perseus that will be the male suitor, as for whether he knows of the alliance or not, I am sure his father has already… mentioned it to him" Zeus answered looking at Odin who smiled happily as he knew his son was fated to be with these two women.

"Why does Perseus need to marry two women if I may ask?" Athena once again voicing everybody's thoughts

At this a portal suddenly opened in the throne room and out walked a stumbling and tired looking Perseus, quickly followed an irate Thalia.

"You were told to stay in bed and rest Percy!" Thalia yelled

"I am fine. Besides, I cannot rest as long as I have a realm to protect." Perseus replied

"Perseus! What is the meaning of this?!" Odin bellowed

"Father…you have tasked me with keeping the realm of Midgard safe. I cannot do this lying in bed on Asgard." Perseus responded

"You also cannot protect Midgard if you unable to move due to injuries!" Odin retorted.

Again another portal opened in the throne room as another Asgardian stepped forth.

The unknown Asgardian bowed to Odin and said "father, please forgive my intrusion but I come bearing news."

"Rise Thor…my son. What is this news?" Odin inquired

The god now known as Thor stood and turned towards Perseus "he has escaped and he is coming for you, Perseus."

"Fuck!" Perseus exclaimed "I ask you to do one thing brother, one simple little task. See if I help you out with Sif next time."

"Simple task? Brother, surely you are jesting, keeping that…that animal at bay for this long is a success." Thor said smirkingly

"What… is there something wrong Lord Odin?" Zeus asked

"Hmm… oh yes, but it's something that Perseus must deal with." Odin answered

A sudden "EEEEEEE" echoed throughout the throne room as Aphrodite rushed towards Thor jumping into his arms "Thor you came to see me!"

"Aye, I always keep my word, especially to my betrothed," Thor replied with a small bow to the goddess of love.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Yelled an irate god of war as he flashed over to Aphrodite and grabbed her arm. "THE BITCH IS MINE!"

"YOU SHALL REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM OFF HER AND THEN APOLOGIZE TO HER FOR ACTING IN SUCH A BRUTISH WAY!" Thor yelled

"As if you could do anything to me!" Ares said snapped back

"Ares!" Zeus bellowed

"No father! She is mine and I will not give her over to some pathetic god from another pantheon!" Ares hissed at his father

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!" Aphrodite shouted as a bright light shown throughout the throne room. Once the light faded there stood Aphrodite in a beautiful but deadly armor.

The gods sat there in stunned silence as they have never seen this side of Aphrodite before.

"A set of armor doesn't make you a warrior… bitch!" Ares said angrily as he reached back to hit the goddess of love.

Thor only smiled as he knew of Aphrodite's recent training and waited to see the look on the war god's face.

As Ares' fist flew forward he was shocked to find that Aphrodite had caught his fist. What surprised him, even more, was the fact she was glowing a bright pink and crushing his hand.

"For too long… for too long I have been a joke to this council! But no more! Perseus was correct I possess more power than I knew! I am not your Ares, I belong to no one but he who I am fated to be with and that is not you!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she threw Ares into the wall. "Just so you know I faked all my orgasms with you."

At this Aphrodite walked over to Hephaestus's throne curtsied and said "dear Hephaestus, I apologize for all of these long years of hurting you. It was not right to take my anger out on you by sleeping with your brother. I was angry because I did not and do not love you. I am fated to be with someone else. Please let us end this vicious cycle and part as friends so that we both may find the love we are looking for."

A despondent Hephaestus slowly nodded in approval as Aphrodite approached his throne and whispered "fear not dear friend, you will soon find who you have been waiting for. I have seen it." As she kissed his cheek

"Ahem… ahh….yes Apollo revive your brother so that we may continue." Zeus ordered

As Apollo went to heal Ares a loud BOOM! Came from the throne room doors.

"What Now!" Zeus exclaimed as the throne room doors flew open to reveal a pitch black Pegasus. "Fuck not him!"

Blackjack cantered into the throne room looking for one person in particular. He smirked as he heard Zeus exclamations when he entered but became angry when he observed the goddess that caused the injuries to his boss. Blackjack neighed angrily at her as he cantered forward coming face to nose with his boss.

"What did I say, Boss?" Blackjack neighed questioningly in an agitated tone "Did I sound like I was joking when I told you to stay in bed?"

"Blackjack…I…I…I told you that I have a realm to protect. As much as I would have liked to, I cannot remain in bed." Perseus replied in Blackjacks mind.

"You remember last time, boss? You member, don't ya?" Blackjack asked his tone turning evil.

Perseus raised his hands as he said "No…now…now…Blackjack. There is a no…no need for that. We can work something out can we not?" Perseus responded

"Your right boss, we can work something out," Blackjack said as he approached Perseus

Perseus just smiled until he realized what Blackjack was about to do. As with Artemis, Blackjack reared his head back and head-butted Perseus in the nose breaking it and splattering blood throughout the throne room.

"What the Fuck! Blackjack!" Perseus exclaimed holding is nose

"See we worked something out, boss." Blackjack neighed sarcastically "Now the next time I say stay and rest what does that mean boss?"

"Stay and rest," Perseus said meekly

"Good boy, boss," Blackjack replied

With the exception of Odin and Thor the throne room was stunned silent once again. Never had they seen a sacred animal take such liberties with their master.

Finally, a deep booming laughter echoed throughout the throne room. Everyone turned to see that it was coming from Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon, please do not antagonize Blackjack…it will not end well," Odin instructed

Poseidon just laughed even harder believing that as Lord of the horses, this Pegasus would not harm him.

The throne room watched as Blackjack cantered to the front of Poseidon's throne and gave him a glare that would send Ares running.

"What the fuck are you laughing at… fish-face?!" neighed an irate Blackjack

"Careful horse. I am your creator and you will respect me!" Poseidon ordered

"Yo…you…you did not just…say that!" neighed an angry Blackjack

"Leave before I destroy you!" Poseidon demanded

Blackjack looked back at Perseus who just held his hands up as if to say he's all yours. Blackjack got up in Poseidon's face and neighed "look ass-hat I don't know who you are or who you think you are but you did not create me. I was created for my boss by The Presence and if you think I'm gonna let you laugh at us or put us down you got another thing coming!"

"As if an insignificant animal such as yourself co…" was all Poseidon got out as Blackjack head-butted him in the nose spraying ichor all over his throne.

At this Poseidon went to stand but regretted it as Blackjack had quickly spun around and back-kicked Poseidon as he stood up sending him up and over his throne. Where he landed groaning in pain.

"You want some more?" Blackjack asked Poseidon threateningly

Poseidon just shook his head as he held his bleeding nose.

"Good. Oh, one thing. You see that cute little philly over there?" Blackjack said describing Thalia.

Poseidon nodded and asked, "yes why?"

"My boss likes her, and it would be helpful if she could understand me. So I want you to bless her so she can. Capeesh?"

"I will never bless a child of my…" Poseidon started to say as Blackjack got right in his face and said: "So you do want some more."

"N…no…no. I guess it would be alright just this once." A cowering Poseidon said to the Pegasus

If a Pegasus could smile, then Blackjack would be smiling ear to ear as he cantered over and took the sleeve of Thalia's shirt and motioned her over to Poseidon.

Thalia walked nervously as she was unsure of what was going on. "Uncle what is going on?" Thalia asked as she bowed

Poseidon looked at the Pegasus and back to Thalia and said "um… we believe that it is in our best interest that I bless you so that you can understand and talk to Blackjack here."

Thalia looked on in shock before turning to look at Blackjack who just nodded.

Poseidon placed his hand on her shoulder and she glowed sea green for a brief second.

"Hey, little philly can you hear me?" Blackjack asked

"Yes!" Thalia thought back in surprise. "This is so awesome. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me little philly, you just keep taking care of and blowing my boss and we're even." Blackjack neighed laughingly

Thalia just stood there as her face turned beet red and said nothing.

At this Blackjack cantered back to the center of the throne room and neighed "anyone else got a smartass comment?"

"He wants to know if anyone else has a smartass comment," Perseus said translating

A round of no's murmured throughout the throne room as Blackjack turned with a final glare at Perseus and left.

"This meeting is in recess for 30 minutes." Zeus bellowed as he flashed away to get a drink.

 **During the break in an undisclosed room**

"Brothers, sister, I am glad that you could join us, we have some important matters to discuss before the meeting resumes," Zeus said to his siblings

"What could be so important brother," Hades responded in a suspicious tone

"Peace Hades" came a voice from the side that belonged to Odin "Zeus is trying to make amends and preserve life as you know it. Please just hear him out."

"Very well Lord Odin. You may proceed brother" said Hades

"I want to say to all of you that I am sorry. I have been a terrible ruler and have been more interested in staying in power than doing what was right for the kingdom and family. My recent trip to Asgard has shown me how a true ruler acts, and what I saw shamed me because I have done the exact opposite and acted like our father." Zeus said with his head bowed.

"Wh…wha…what are…yo…you saying…brother?" asked a stunned Poseidon

"I have been the cause of extremely unnecessary pain towards each of you and your families and I am sorry for this. I know that there is nothing I can do to make this up to each of you but from this day forth I promise to be a better king and treat each god fairly and equally. To begin this period of healing I am ordering a cabin be built at Camp Half-Blood for your children brother." Zeus said looking at Hades

"What!" exclaimed Hades

"Your children have never been given the opportunity that other demigods have had in training and making friends, again that is my fault for being paranoid of how powerful they are. From this day forth they shall be welcome in Camp Half-blood along with all other demigods." Zeus decreed "Please except this brother I know of no other way to try and make amends."

Hades started at his brother for a moment before nodding and saying "very well brother we shall as the mortals say give it a go."

"Thank you, brother. Next, I want to right a wrong that should have never taken place. Sister, brother, if you so want I am offering you positions on the Olympian council." Zeus said to Hades and Hestia

Hestia and Hades stood there with their mouths gaping open and shut like fish when suddenly a loud bellowing laugh rang out. It was Poseidon who then said still laughing "the look on your faces. You look just like a cod."

"Bro…brother…are yo…you sure?" Asked Hestia

"Yes, sister. The things I have seen has shown me that things must change for if they don't the consequences will be devastating." Zeus replied, "I beg you, please help me, help me become a better ruler and help us save the future."

"Why now? After all of these millennia's, why do this now?" Hades questioned

"In the past brother, I may have had an ego problem that contributed to the way I ruled. I was recently shown by Lord Odin how that ego has alienated demigods, gods, and most importantly family. If my ego had not become so large there is a chance, we would not be facing the crisis we are now." Answered a shameful Zeus.

"Olympians, I have indeed shown Zeus how his actions have had repercussions that are currently affecting Midgard. I have also shown him how a kingdom can prosper under a just and fair leadership, please allow him this one chance to make amends and do what is right." Odin said to the assembled Olympians

"I want to believe you brother, I really do but what assurances do we have that after this conflict you will not resort to your tactics of old?" Poseidon questioned

Zeus looked down as his face was heavy with shame and worry and said "I do not blame you, any of you for believing that I would do this. To be truthful I would expect the same thing if I were in your place. However, what you do not yet know is that there will be more than just this war. And each war more difficult than the last, but as I expected this question I have discussed it with Lord Odin and have asked a favor of him; if I return to my old ways of ruling Lord Odin will remove me from my position and help install a ruling body that will lead Olympus to untold heights and glory. I have also asked him to clear this with Lady Chaos and The Presence."

"Su…sure…surely yo…you…jest?' Hestia stuttered out

"No my beloved sister, the situation is dangerous enough that I do this gladly and willingly for our very existence is at stake. Will you please allow me to try to make up for what I have done and to try and be a better ruler?" Replied Zeus

"Lord Odin is what our brother said true?" Hades asked

"Aye, it is. I wish it was not so but the situation is far more dangerous than first thought. If Zeus had of been unwilling to listen during our talk, I would have had to step in and take action. However, he has been open and seems willing to change and he understands what will happen should he return to his former tyrant ways." Odin responded

The three Olympians gathered together and talked quietly for a few moments before saying "thank you, brother, we will gladly accept your offer. Just know that if you become that ass-hat again we will help Lord Odin kick your ass off your throne." Hades said

Zeus started laughing at what his oldest brother just said and replied "fair enough brother, fair enough" and hugged his family for the first time in many millennia's

 **30 minutes later (after the secret meeting, all the healing, and cleaning up the blood in the throne room)**

"This meeting is once again called to order," Zeus stated

"Now, what were we discussing before all of the interruption's?" Zeus asked

"Father before we get to that, what did Aphrodite mean when she said that she is the betrothed of… Thor, is it?" Athena asked

"That is a fine question Athena, one I am eager to find out the answer to as well." Replied Zeus looking at Aphrodite

Aphrodite still standing beside Thor said "Well…I went to visit Perseus during the quest. I…I wanted to thank him for his kind words upon meeting him. Unfortunately, I…I let my lust get the better of me and tried to take him."

"You bitch!" Artemis yelled

"Oh, defensive are we Arty?" Aphrodite asked in a singsong voice

"No…no…I…just do not want to see a decent man such as Perseus tainted like that" Artemis responded

"You should not have worried Arty, he quickly bound and gagged me so nothing happened," Aphrodite said in a positive tone

"Except for placing a curse on me," Perseus muttered out

"Oh… that's right I forgot about the 'curse' I placed upon you. I have heard through the love grapevine that young Thalia has been helping you deal with that." Aphrodite said as she winked at the blushing demigod daughter of Zeus

At this everyone in the throne room turned to look at the demigoddess who tried to hide behind Perseus.

"Where were we, oh yes I was bound and gagged. Well, Perseus explained to me that I was breaking the law by trying to force myself on him and make him violate his domain of loyalty. After he broke the door off the limo, he summoned Sif who took me back to Asgard for training. During our training, Thor stopped by to help and once I saw him I knew immediately that it was he who I have been waiting for." A starry-eyed Aphrodite said

"And I you, sweet one." Replied Thor in romantic type voice

"One day hopefully soon I will become his second wife but first, I must prove myself to Sif, she wants to be sure that I have changed my ways." Said a saddened Aphrodite

"Ha! Like a bitch like you could ever change!" Bellowed Ares

"WHOOM!" was all that was heard as Ares was sent flying out of his throne and a hammer returned to Thor's hand. "I warned you war god the next time you make that mistake it shall be your last!" Thor exclaimed

"Apollo would y…no… you know what, stay where you are. Hestia would you be so kind as to summon some nymphs to remove Ares and attend to this please." Zeus asked

"Certainly brother," Hestia said with a small bow

"We will continue the meeting as if Ares is here and being quiet." Zeus said, "Alright we have our explanation from Aphrodite (good luck by the way) now what?"

"I believe we wanted to know why Perseus needs to marry two women." Athena reminded the assembled gods

Unfortunately, everyone but Perseus failed to notice the look of pure heartbreak on Thalia's face as she began to cry and ran from the throne room.

At this question, Zeus merely looked to Odin, as he has more knowledge on the subject. "Asgardian tradition requires an Asgardian prince marry two women that will help him during his rule" Odin stated while looking at Athena who blushed slightly. Before she asked another question "and must these women possess certain qualities?"

"Yes, my dear they do. However, it is different for each prince or king. The most important part is finding someone who is able to resonate and accept the prince's domains. Then they must strong willed and have no qualms of fighting and defending not only their families and kingdom but should the time come, they must fight alongside their husband in the defense of the innocents throughout the universe. And lastly, due to Perseus's unique domains his intended must be pure virgins, child free so when the time comes for them to consummate their marriage they will bond with each other fully in body and soul." Answered Odin.

"And who has been chosen to wed Perseus?" Athena finally asked although in her smug mind she knew that she would be chosen alongside her sister Artemis as they were the only two goddesses that qualified as Hera is married and no longer a virgin, Demeter is no longer a virgin, and Hestia although a virgin is a peaceful goddess.

Whilst in Artemis's mind she knew what was coming and was dreading it. Although for some reason she didn't fear it as much as she thought she would. She was strangely attracted to Perseus; it was as if it was her destiny?

"And what if these two women do not wish to be married to Perseus? Will he force himself on them?" Artemis asked interrupting Athena's question.

This question Perseus answered himself "then they will not have to marry me, I will not force a person into marriage that does not wish to be married to me"

"Back to the question at hand if we don't mind, who will Perseus be marrying?" asked a smiling Athena

"My son if you would?" asked/commanded Odin turning to look at Perseus

Stepping forward and standing with his back straight Perseus look around the room before declaring his first wife. "For my first wife, that I wish to be married to is…Artemis" although everybody knew it was coming they still turned and looked at Artemis who looked like she would shatter at the slightest touch.

"B…Bu…but father, I should not have been eligible due to my oath" replied Artemis trying for some reason to come up with an excuse

"I will speak with Lady Styx about the situation," said/commanded Odin banging his spear gently into the floor creating a resonating boom throughout the throne room

"Lord Zeus if I may, is there any chance that I can talk with Lady Artemis in private so that I can allay her fears?" asked Perseus

"May I ask why you would want to talk with Artemis in private" replied Zeus

"Certainly Milord, the situation is difficult enough for Lady Artemis and having everything play out here in front of the counsel is most likely embarrassing for her as well. It was not and is not my intention to embarrass her, so I thought she would be more at ease if the two of us discussed this… privately." Replied Perseus

"I see, you make an excellent point young Perseus, however as King of Olympus and Artemis's father I demand to be kept apprised of the situation." Stated Zeus

"Of course Milord" replied Perseus. "Oh and please Milord call me Perseus."

"All council members with the exception of Artemis are dismissed for the time being" Zeus bellowed as he disappeared in a flash of lightening.

Quickly the remaining council members flashed out of the throne room until only Perseus, Artemis, and surprisingly a stern looking Apollo were left in the throne room.

Artemis and Apollo looked at each as if they were having a conversation before Apollo flashed out of the throne room as well.

"Alright boy, what is it you want to say?!" Artemis asked harshly

"I beg your indulgence Milady, but is there anywhere that we may be able to talk in private? This matter is between the two of us and discussing it here in the throne room will be like us talking with all of the council members in the room." Said Perseus

Artemis sat in her throne contemplating the request of the Prince of Asgard when she finally said "fine, but understand this boy, if you try anything I will castrate you before ending your miserable male existence."

"Milady, I can assure you that this is just a talk." Replied Perseus

Artemis moved from her throne to where Perseus was standing and proceed to place her hand on his shoulder as a bright silvery flash erupted in the throne room. A second later the two gods arrived in a room that was built of pure silver. Upon seeing this Perseus immediately assumed that they were in Artemis's palace.

"Thank you, Mila…" Perseus started to say before he was rudely interrupted.

"Know this **BOY**!" Artemis exclaimed loudly. "You are a male, and as such you are not to be trusted, as men are vile and loathsome creatures who will lie to get their way!"

"I see," responded Perseus. After a minute of silent contemplation, Perseus asked: "Milady, is there anything that I can do which will allow you to believe that I am being truthful to you?"

"Yes, there is one way that I can be assured of your being truthful, but I doubt you have the guts to agree to it." Said Artemis

"And what would this be Milady?" asked Perseus

"As you may or may not know my brother Apollo is the god of truth, which means he knows when someone is lying. Allow him to be here with us and if he says you are speaking the truth then I will believe you." Artemis replied

"Is that all? And here I was thinking it would be something difficult. I agree to your terms Milady, please summon Lord Apollo." Said Perseus

Artemis was shocked. She did not think for one moment that the Prince of Asgard would agree to her demand, however since he did she closed her eyes for a moment and silently summoned her brother.

Soon a golden flash appeared in Artemis's palace as the sun god had arrived.

"Artemis, are you alright? Where is that pathetic god wanna be?" asked Apollo with a scowl on his face.

At that, Artemis's eyes widened as she knew that Perseus had just heard what Apollo said about him. She cleared her throat interrupting the ranting of the sun god and pointed to a place behind him.

Slowly, Apollo turned with the scowl still on his face to see the Prince of Asgard the man who intends to defile his sister standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in my sister's palace Asgardian!" exclaimed an increasingly irate Apollo

"Peace, Lord Apollo and I shall explain" replied Perseus. "I asked Artemis if there was some place private we could talk, as I believed that if we were to talk in the throne room others may try and spy on our conversation, and I do not want Artemis to become anymore upset or embarrassed than she already is."

"Alright, I must admit I can understand your reasoning and appreciate your thinking of my sister's feelings." Replied Apollo "However, why am I here if the two of you want to talk in private?"

"Unfortunately, Artemis does not believe that I will speak the truth to her as I am a male. So I asked her under what circumstances would she believe that I am being truthful. It was then she said that you are the god of truth and if I allowed you to be present for our conversation she would believe I am being truthful as long as you confirm it. As I have nothing to hide or be untruthful about I gladly accepted her terms." Perseus said

"I see. So I am to act as a lie detector for Artemis. Know that I will tell her if you lie. I do not like how she was put into this position and will do everything in my power to help her." Stated Apollo

Perseus looked silently at Apollo for a moment before saying "I understand and I want you to know that I have no intention of lying to you or Artemis. However, before we get to Artemis and myself I feel that I must apologize to you Lord Apollo."

At this Apollo was stunned silent before finally saying "wh… wha… what do you…mean you owe me an apology?"

"One of my domains is loyalty. Due to this, I can sense how loyal a person or god is to his or her spouse, king, children and so forth. When the chaos first erupted in the throne room at the announcement of our engagement I believed the reason that you were upset was likened to that of Ares and Hermes. But just now I felt the loyalty that you have for your sister and now realize that you trying to protect her due to that loyalty and love." Explained Perseus

"Dude! You really thought I wanted to put the moves on my own sister? That's just sick. Owww!" Apollo said before Artemis smacked him on the back of his head.

"Again, I apologize Lord Apollo, it is just with the small amount of knowledge I have of the Olympian gods I have discovered that desiring one's brother or sister is almost common place. Look at Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, they are brother and sister so I mistakenly assumed that you and Artem... OOOWWWW!" said Perseus as he received the same slap as Apollo had the moment before.

"AND THEY WONDER WHY I STAY AWAY FROM OLYMPUS!" Yelled Artemis

"My apologies Lady Artemis, I did not mean to demean your honor," said a bowing Prince of Asgard. "Slap! OOWW! What was that for?"

"Do not make that mistake again or I shall show you why I am goddess of the hunt!" exclaimed a still upset Artemis

"Yes Milady" replied Perseus as he rubbed the back of his head as Apollo snickered in the corner

"Okay, okay, let's get begin so we can see what is what," said Apollo

"Fine," said Artemis as she looked intently at Perseus. "Perseus, did you choose me to be your wife so that you could boast that you were the one to break my oath?"

"What!" exclaimed Perseus? "Milady is that what you believe. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but no the fact that you're are a virgin goddess had nothing to do with me choosing you."

Artemis looked over to Apollo who nodded affirming that Perseus had indeed spoken the truth.

"Do you think that I am beautiful?" asked Artemis

"Yes, Mila…" Perseus started to say but was interrupted

"AHA!" exclaimed Artemis. "I knew you just wanted me to add another notch to your Asgardian bedpost!"

"Milady, please!" said a slightly irritated Perseus. "You are jumping to conclusions before I finish answering the question. I relented to your condition of having Apollo present to judge how truthful I am, so let me answer the questions so that he may perform his task."

"Sorry" Artemis mumbled under her breath

"Now as for your question, yes Milady you are indeed a very beautiful woman, however, the other goddess are beautiful as well. To pick one goddess based on beauty is impossible." Said Perseus

Apollo nodded as Artemis looked to him for assurance that Perseus is being truthful.

"What about Athena? She is a virgin goddess as well and is beautiful." Said Artemis

"You are correct Athena is technically a virgin goddess, however, she has found a way to be with different mortal men and to me it says I cannot trust her to remain loyal and committed to me if I had chosen her". Said Perseus "But then again part of the problem could be that with Poseidon as my biological father, their rivalry is affecting my judgment

"Why did you not choose Hestia instead of me?" asked Artemis

"Hestia is indeed a beautiful and kind woman. In my opinion, almost any god would be lucky to wed her. However, Hestia is a pacifist and marrying into the royal family of Asgard means that should we be attacked my betrothed must be willing to fight by my side in defense of Asgard. Fighting goes against Hestia's principles and beliefs and I will not in good conscience place her in that position. Then there is the fact that I felt nothing there for us to build on." Replied Perseus

"Can you expand on that last part?" asked Artemis

"Mmm… let's see, as you know when the announcement about me marrying a goddess to build trust between Asgard was made, I took the opportunity to search each goddess and determine how loyal she is and fair she is in dispensing justice, and perhaps most important was if I felt something towards the goddess that would enable us to build a life on. When I came to you I developed a feeling in my stomach, which is something I've never felt before, it was like butterflies flying around in my stomach." Said Perseus

"He is telling the truth," Apollo said to Artemis

"Are those the only reasons?" Artemis asked

After a moment of contemplation, Perseus said "No, th…

"Aha! I knew, I… started Artemis

"Artemis" yelled Apollo "let him talk your jumping to conclusions again."

"I thought you would be on my side Apollo?" said a sullen Artemis

"I am on your side Artemis, but he hasn't lied once and you keep interrupting him before he can finish talking. I know this is difficult for you but you need to hear him out." Said Apollo

"Thank you Lord Apollo," said Perseus. "Now where was I… oh yes, no Lady Artemis those were not the only reasons I chose you. Milady, you may not realize it but you possess the qualities of an Asgardian goddess, and I find these qualities pleasant and desirable." Said Perseus

"Can you list these qualities for me?" Artemis replied

"It would be my pleasure Milady. You possess a warrior's spirit like the goddess's of Asgard. You remind me of Brunnhilde and the Valkyries as you are independent, headstrong and have your own version of the Valkyries in the form of your hunt. All fine and desirable qualities for a goddess marrying into the royal family of Asgard." Stated Perseus

"Still telling the truth lil sis." Said a smirking Apollo

Artemis nodded in understanding and then asked "what about your girlfriends? How will they take the news that their boyfriend is getting married or are you intending to keep them?"

"Milady, I do not have any girlfriends" replied Perseus

"What! Surely you must be joking?" Artemis questioned as she looked to Apollo for verification to the truth of his statement.

"Even I as a virgin goddess can clearly see and admit that you are indeed a very handsome god and you expect me to believe that you do not have a girlfriend? What about ex-girlfriends?" Asked Artemis

"Uh…uh…mmm" Perseus muttered

"Speak up Prince of Asgard have I finally found something you will lie about?" asked Artemis

"No, Milady… its… it's just embarrassing." Said Perseus

"What! Are you going to tell me you have never had a girlfriend?! Artemis exclaimed as she looked at Perseus who slowly nodded his head

"WHAT!" Both Artemis and Apollo yelled at the same time

"Dude! How can you have never had a girlfriend? Even I think you're hot" exclaimed Apollo

"Uhhh… thank you I guess Apollo, but I don't want to marry you just your sister." Said Perseus

"Is he telling the truth Apollo?" asked Artemis

Apollo stood there in shock and slowly nodded

"How is it possible that in the millennia's that you have been alive that you have never had a girlfriend?" Artemis asked in astonishment

Perseus's face turned beet red as he tried to regain his composure before finally saying "Do you remember what I told you about my domain of loyalty? What you may not know is that domains for Asgardian gods are extremely powerful even more so than those of the Greek gods. If I were to have a girlfriend, then my domain of loyalty would make it so that I would be loyal to her no matter what. It would actually cause me pain if I tried to date someone else after her, so I would have to stay with her and she could do anything she wanted such as cheat on me and I could nothing about it. I would then be in a relationship much like that of Zeus and Hera's and I do not want that." Stated Perseus

"HOLD ON!" yelled Apollo

"What is it Apollo is he lying?" asked a stunned Artemis

"What you are saying…" Apollo started to say

"Please don't" begged Perseus whose face was turning even redder than it was before

"What Apollo? What is it?" begged a demanding Artemis

"Since you have never had a girlfriend that means you're still a… a… virgin!" Apollo exclaimed as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hmm" snickered Artemis as Perseus turned to face her with his bright red face. Once she got a good look at how red he was she couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing as hard as Apollo was.

Perseus stood there shaking his head trying to regain his composure once again.

"If you two are finished laughing at the fact I'm still a virgin can we continue?" asked Perseus as the two gods erupted in laughter once again

After a few moments have passed the twin archers begin to recompose themselves.

"I'm sorry Perseus it never crossed my mind that you never having a girlfriend meant that you were still a virgin." Said Artemis

"Well it's not due to a lack of my brother trying, but yes I am." Said Perseus

"One more question and then we will be done." Said Artemis "Why must you have two wives?"

"As it was explained to me it is a tradition that is passed down through the royal family. My father once had two wives but during one of the many wars that Asgard has fought in one of them was killed. From what I understand, her death hit father extremely hard and if it was not for his second wife he may have well faded. As his sons Thor and I will also have two wives as tradition dictates there is nothing I can do about it, just know that I will learn to love and care for you to the best of my ability." Said an emotional Perseus

As Perseus finished speaking Artemis looked towards Apollo who said: "it's the truth he has not lied once."

At this Apollo walked over to Perseus and placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "Although, I'm still not too happy about this if Artemis has to marry someone I'm glad it's you."

"Thank You" replied Perseus. "Lady Artemis?"

"I must admit for a male you are not totally repugnant and after a little training, you may even be acceptable." Said a smiling Artemis as Apollo once again started laughing

"Of course Milady, of course." Replied Perseus

"You may leave us now Apollo whilst I ask Perseus another question that won't require your abilities," said Artemis

"Are you sure Artie?" teased Apollo

"Yes" seethed Artemis

"Very well, catch you too love birds at the council meeting," said Apollo causing the pair to blush before flashing off

"What was your other question Lady Artemis?" asked Perseus politely

"May I know who you intend to ask to be your second wife?" Artemis gently said, "Is it, Athena?"

"By The Presence NO," Perseus practically shouted catching Artemis off guard

"May I ask what is wrong with my sister?" said Artemis looking slightly miffed at the bo…man in front of her insulting her sister

"I mean no disrespect but that woman rubs me the wrong way, her hubris stops anything good coming from her and due to her already having children, it goes against my domain of loyalty as she has actively sought out numerous men to be with even if she has not sexually been with them" explained Perseus

"Understandable, so if not Athena who?" Artemis repeated her question

Rubbing the back of his neck Perseus responded "I…I was… going to ask Thalia, like you I feel a connection with her. But she ran out of the throne room crying for some reason, I will have to track her down" started Perseus before being interrupted by Artemis

"Well say no more, who better at finding a missing demigod than I, the goddess of the hunt" stated Artemis

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Perseus

"Of course not Thalia is my sister and I wish to be there when you ask her to be your wife alongside I" replied the goddess

"Very well, shall we," said Perseus standing up and holding out his hand which was promptly slapped away by Artemis causing Perseus to chuckle

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"I can't believe I ever loved him, how could I be so foolish. He's a god… of course he would marry two goddesses, not some lowly demigod" cried Thalia as you mercilessly wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she continued before she was interrupted by the very voice of the man she loved

"Thalia why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Perseus quickly asked finally finding her which admittedly didn't take long thanks to Artemis

"Wrong, there's nothing wrong" hissed Thalia

"Then why are you crying?" countered Perseus

"Because I wanted to. Happy?" Thalia replied sarcastically

"Of course not, I would never be happy with your crying, why would you think that?" asked Perseus

"Doesn't matter" mumbled Thalia "where are your new wives, shouldn't you be with them now?" Thalia asked anger clear in her voice

"Well, that's why I'm here actually…" began Perseus before been interrupted by Thalia "Why is Artemis here?!"

"Artemis… has agreed to become one of my wives" Perseus let Thalia swallow that bit of information as said girl looked shocked that Artemis would agree but before she could continue Perseus moved on "and I was hoping that you… would accept… that you would…" coughing awkwardly Perseus began to rub the back of his neck making Thalia fluster at having to wait "will you be my wife alongside Artemis?"

White was all Thalia could see at hearing these words, the mortal saying 'on cloud nine' came to her mind.

"Tha…Thal…Thalia are you ok" she heard through her mind

"What…oh yes sorry" replied Thalia

Coughing into his hand Perseus waited…and waited

"Thalia, do you accept Perseus's proposal?" asked Artemis noticing she had yet to answer

"Proposal? Asked Thalia confused

"Will you be my wife alongside Artemis?" repeated Perseus

It was real, thought Thalia before a smile threatened to split her face before she squealed "YES!" then proceeding to leap into Perseus arms causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"Come, I think we should inform the council," said Artemis as the three of them flashed back to Olympus

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ah my son you have returned with your wives I presume," asked Odin quietly to his son as he returned to the packed throne room which had every immortal on Olympus in it

"Umm…yes, I have chosen, asked, and they have accepted." Answered Perseus before looking at all the people present "why are the citizens of Olympus here father?"

Laughing at his son's shyness Odin answered "Lord Zeus thought it only right to inform all of Olympus of the impending wedding"

"Did he now" muttered Perseus

"Come now my son, wait until we inform our citizens back on Asgard, the parties will last for weeks" Odin chuckled

"Don't remind me?" said Perseus before hearing his name been called by Zeus

"Have you chosen your wives Prince Perseus?" asked Zeus regally always the flair for drama

"I have, my choices if they accept my proposal are Artemis daughter of Zeus…and Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus as well" declared Perseus

Before anyone could continue a shrill voice shouted;

"WHAT?! You chose a demigod over me, I demand to know why!" said Athena

"I am afraid Pallas Athena" started Odin causing her to flinch at her full name "you and my son are not compatible"

"How are we not compatible?!" shouted Athena to which Perseus answered

"You have had children with other men. Even if they are born from your mind you have still sought out the company of numerous men to accomplish this. Because you have done this, your actions conflict directly with my domain of loyalty. Whereas Artemis and Thalia have not."

"Athena enough!" Warned Zeus knowing Athena would continue with her argument "Perseus has made his choice. Artemis do you accept the hand of Perseus in marriage?" asked Zeus looking at his daughter

Smiling nervously Artemis said "I do father"

Smiling gently at his daughter Zeus nodded his head in acceptance before turning to look at his demigod daughter. "Thalia Grace my daughter. Do you accept Perseus's hand in marriage?"

Smiling brightly Thalia said "I do, father"

Once Thalia had agreed Zeus and Odin stood and shook hands before congratulating their respective children. Before been congratulated by everyone else as the throne room went into an uproar as everyone cheered. Except Athena who sat sullenly on her throne thinking of a way to make Perseus hers.

"Well Artemis congratulations, you too Thalia my dear," said, Aphrodite

"Thank you," said Artemis narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked an innocent looking love goddess

"What are you up to?" demanded Artemis

"Me nothing…" Aphrodite said before receiving a glare from both Artemis and Thalia "fine, fine, I wish to talk to the two of you in my palace, Freyja the Asgardian love goddess will be joining us, so do not be late." And before either woman could protest, Aphrodite sauntered off to who knows where probably to see Thor.

"Thalia I must see our father and talk about what will happen to the hunt now that I will have… other duties to attend to" said Artemis quietly which received a nod from Thalia before working over to her father

"Ah there's my baby girl," said Zeus in a joyous tone, as he pulled Artemis in for a rare hug making said goddess blush "what is it you need my daughter?"

"It…it is… about my hunt. What will happen to my girls now that…I…I…will be indisposed?" asked Artemis quietly

"Have no fear Artemis. Odin and I have already discussed this and he has recommended that the Nightshade girl becomes a goddess and take over leading the hunt in your stead. I am sure Perseus will have no qualms with you visiting your girls so there's no need to leave them." Said Zeus gently

"You will allow for Zoe to be a goddess?" asked Artemis surprised her father will allow the daughter of a Titan to be a god

"If it makes you happy my daughter, then it is perfectly fine with me" smiled Zeus causing tears to come to Artemis eyes which will remain unshed, she had a reputation to uphold after all

After the eventful winter solstice which included the promise of a polyamory wedding. The newly engaged trio proceeded to thank the citizens of Olympus for their kind words and well wishes (although most were too afraid to approach Artemis) and most of the ladies were congratulating Thalia on catching the eye of the handsome prince while some were giving her ideas that would have made Aphrodite blush.

Once the citizens of Olympus had departed the throne room the gods were once again able to convene the meeting so that they could discuss important events, which at the moment the topic of discussion was the great prophecy and who the prophecy child could be. However, they were interrupted momentarily as Perseus, Odin and Thor returned to the throne room.

"Good evening Asgardians," said Hades respectfully

"Good evening Hades, Olympians" returned Odin "I must return to Asgard soon, I was just wondering if there is anything that I may be of help with?"

Looking around most of the gods had the same question on their minds, finally, Hera spoke up. "Do you know who the prophecy child is and if so could you possibly tell us who the child is Lord Odin?"

At this Odin was surprised as he asked: "You don't know who the child is yet?" With the looks of confusion and surprise on the gods faces, Odin could tell that they did not know who the child of prophecy was. "Thalia Grace is the child of prophecy" Odin declared causing everyone to look upon the poor girl who shrunk back at all the stares

"Why did you think we would assume it would be Thalia as unfortunately there is also Max to consider," said Hera mumbling the last part

"Max is not and has never been a part of the equation; Thalia is eighteen…" said Odin before Apollo cut him saying Thalia was only sixteen off causing Odin to glare making Apollo tug nervously on his shirt. "Actually, Kronos has been using the time stone to essentially halt her aging process. Mainly from her unfortunate time as a tree"

"What! I'm actually eighteen?" squeaked Thalia

"Yes my child" replied Odin kindly

"So…like…how do I… I become my correct age?" asked Thalia

"With your father's permission and the help of your fiancé, I will use Perseus time powers to break the 'curse' that Kronos has placed on you," said Odin who looked to Zeus and received a nod of approval not that he needed it but liked to be respectful. Perseus who blushed slightly along with Thalia from being called her fiancé clasped his father's shoulder and imbued a portion of his time powers into his father, who struck the floor with his spear and recanted an ancient spell. "Vedhjelpavkraftenavtidfra Perseus Odinson, i min far oghans far før, kommandoenjegherved at denneforbannelsensomblefeilaktigplassertpå Thalia nådefjernes." Once he finished Thalia was engulfed in a brilliant golden glow before the first of many changes in her started to be noticed. First, her height grew slightly, her muscles grew a bit more defined and flexible. Her beauty seemed to increase along with her breasts size that grew in proportion to her height giving an ample size to them, slightly bigger than average yet it still made Apollo and Hermes's jaws drop causing Perseus to grind his teeth and not smash them with storm breaker.

Once finished Artemis knew Apollo would say something so she beat him to it. "Apollo open your mouth and I will crush your balls" making him snap his mouth shut.

"Well Thalia, I didn't think you could get any sexier but ***wolf whistles*,** " said Aphrodite causing Thalia to blush "you, Artemis and Perseus are in for a hell of a time" making all three blush

"Aphrodite" hissed Artemis as everyone except Athena started chuckling

"Just stating the facts" smirked the love goddess

"Well now that we know my daughter is the child of the prophecy, let us continue" stated Zeus as the gods and three Asgardians continued on with the meeting.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"What are our next steps milord?" asked Luke as he stared upon the golden sarcophagus where the king of the Titans lay

" _Send a squadron of demigods, along with some monsters, and find a way to transverse the labyrinth. There must be an entrance to that damned Camp Half-Blood that I can use to send my armies through and destroy that cannon fodder the gods call children. Find Daedalus, convince him to give you Ariadne's String, promise him anything, this will allow my armies to move through the labyrinth unhindered."_ Commanded Kronos in a grave tone

"Yes milord" sniveled Luke before practically fleeing from the room

Suddenly one of the stone guard statues glowed green before revealing the form of Loki who simply chuckled. "Are you sure it is wise, sending that pathetic weakling to do your orders, you know he will fail"

" _Perhaps, but his success or failure rate is not what why I keep him around, all I need is his body to use as a vessel until I assume my true form"_ informed Kronos

"I know, but with his every failure, my brother gains more knowledge, it would be unwise to underestimate him in battle Kronos," Loki said to Kronos in a serious tone

" _I gain important knowledge as well. With his every battle I am able to study him so that I can prepare myself for the final battle in which I will crush him and show everyone who the true Lord of Time is" growled Kronos_

Laughing softly Loki responded "If you say so" before glowing green and disappearing yet again

 **Back on Olympus**

"Finally for our last order of business for the day, I…I… would like to apologize to this council for my behavior and the tantrums I have been guilty of in the past. I would also like to thank Lord Odin for showing me how important it is for family to stand together, especially in a time such as this. So as of now Hades and Hestia are now members of the Olympian council and a cabin will be built for the children of Hades at Camp Half-Blood. To alienate anyone due to some preconceived status is foolish and is something I have been guilty of for far too long and has placed us in the situation we are currently in, so from this day forth all gods whether they be minor, major, or Olympian will be treated with respect and honor as will their demigods. As such the Athena and Hephaestus, cabins will immediately begin the planning and building of cabins for the demigod children of all the major and minor gods. As unfortunate as it sounds we will have to fight some of these gods as they are rightfully bitter at their treatment by me. To try and apologize for words would be useless as I have done too much for them to believe any apology I can offer, so I and hopefully you as well can prove that these changes are genuine and real through our actions." Stated a passionate Zeus

At first, the council room was silent and then cheering could be heard as two new thrones rose up from out of the floor. The first was a pitch black throne made from Obsidian, it's arms encrusted with skulls that had glowing rubies for eyes, whilst around the base were scenes of death, fitting images for the Lord of the Underworld whereas the second throne was the complete opposite, it was a soft color orange that emitted warmth and hope that seeped into the bones of everyone present. Its arms were a nice velvet red and around the base where images of mortals showing compassion and feeling hope in situations where there was none. For the first time in many centuries, the throne room was happy and full of joy. Happy at the prospect of the Olympians becoming the family they once were and joy and the impending nuptials of Perseus, Artemis, and Thalia. Everyone with the exception of three people was happy, Ares because he had his ass handed to him yet again and Annabeth and Athena at the fact Perseus was marrying Artemis and Thalia.

Athena daughter of Zeus, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategies and Crafts sat on her throne with a blank expression, unfortunately, for three certain people she is PISSED! She has known since Hoover Dam that there was a possibility of an alliance being formed between Olympus and Asgard. She even knew that a marriage between the royal families would most likely be a part of the conditions for the alliance. But never did she think that a demigod… a lowly fucking demigod…would be chosen as a viable bride over her. It…it's…just asinine for such a thing to occur. Admittedly the shock had caused her to throw a bit of a tantrum but once she recovered from the shock Athena knew what needed to be done, and to accomplish this she would need a plan. If there is one thing everyone knows about Athena it is that she always always has a plan.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"This better be important Aphrodite!" hissed an angry Artemis who was shrouded in non-recognizable garb. This was so no one would recognize her going to the temple of love goddess.

"Of course, it is Arty" replied Aphrodite in a singsong tone as she ignored the pointed glare sent her way at the use of the nickname "now come on," she said pulling the moon goddess into her abode and making her way to the sitting room followed by Artemis.

As Artemis made her way through the temple she couldn't help but notice the images of mortals in various sexual situations and the numerous sex toys that were on the wall, some she couldn't help but wonder how in the hell they were used.

"If you like you can borrow them some time" teased Aphrodite noticing Artemis's wandering gaze.

Blushing madly Artemis responded "I would not use such things."

Aphrodite just laughed before responding "give it time Arty, give it time."

"Shut up!" hissed Artemis "now why am I here?!"

"Come Thalia and Freyja are waiting," Aphrodite said before walking off.

"Art…Artemis, what are you doing here?" stuttered Thalia upon seeing the moon goddess enter with Aphrodite.

"I could ask you the same question, Thalia" replied Artemis raising an eyebrow.

"I…eh…I" Thalia continued to stutter.

"I have invited Thalia here because she wishes to tell you something. Freyja and I are very excited at this relationship between you two and Perseus so we do not want anything to ruin it, so we are making sure there are no secrets between Perseus's future wives" interrupted Aphrodite saving Thalia.

"What secrets?!" demanded Artemis.

"Calm down Arty, remember how we were discussing how I met Perseus on the quest to save you and may have grinded against him?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes!" hissed Artemis.

"Thalia would you like to continue" interrupted Freyja.

"Well…you see, I managed to convince Percy that Aphrodite had placed a curse on him and that the only way to keep the curse from harming him was if I…*mumbles*" said Thalia.

"Sorry I did not hear you, you mumbled the last part," said Artemis.

"I said the only way to keep the curse from harming him was if I made him cum," Thalia said the last part quietly, a blush clear on her cheeks.

"What?!" Artemis said in that low angrier tone that only women can use.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, it was like I was taken over by some outside force. Ever since I met him I've just been so horny and have wanted him inside of me" Thalia tried to explain before Freyja cut in.

"It is true it is not her fault. What is happening is that the power of love that is bringing the three of you together is increasing her sexual levels tenfold, and no Artemis before you ask it has nothing to do with me or Aphrodite" said Freyja noticing Artemis was about to open her mouth "and I dare say that you, yourself have been feeling more attracted to the prince sexually, am I right?"

"No! Of…of course not, I wo…would never be attr…attracted to a male… sexually" Artemis said banishing thoughts of the prince from her mind.

"There is no need to lie Artemis, I know it is true. There is nothing to be ashamed of just admit it" said Freyja patting Artemis's knee reassuringly.

After about ten seconds Artemis finally let out a breath as she blushed and said "fi…fine alright… you are correct like Thalia since I have met the prince I have… been having…certain… _thoughts_ about Perseus. But I have never done anything with him!" finished Artemis sending a pointed glare in Thalia's direction "what have you done exactly?"

"Well, I may have given him a hand job… a…uh blowjob… a… titwank, and he might have licked me out before fucking my throat" admitted Thalia with a dreamy look on her face "also did you know that he's never masturbated?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Aphrodite "He…he…he must have came a lot?"

"He did believe me, and his tongue has a talent, not of this world" informed Thalia.

"What the hell is a blowjob and these other things?!" Artemis asked/shouted.

"Oh, I forgot Arty doesn't know much about sexual positions and things, just look in Thalia's memories that way you get to see your future husband's cock," said an excited Aphrodite.

"I…I…I will… do no such thing!" snapped Artemis although in her mind she couldn't deny that for some reason she desperately wanted to see it.

"Oh come now Artemis, you are going to have to see it eventually, it may as well be now" teased Freyja.

Huffing Artemis looked at Thalia before closing her eyes and using her godly powers to search through Thalia's memories to look at the times she had intimately shared with Perseus. Artemis observed how Perseus grabbed the Nemean Lion and forced its mouth open allowing her hunters to kill the nearly indestructible monster. She had also noticed that Perseus had been injured in the battle. The memory skipped to the train where Thalia was trying to help Perseus by dressing his wounds. Like Thalia in the memory Artemis was stunned at the muscular body possessed by Perseus. When Thalia ran her hand over his chest Artemis swore that she could feel each ab as Thalia brushed over it. At this Artemis's brow started to sweat as she began to feel her nipples harden and a buildup in her core causing her to rub her thighs together. The memory continued as Artemis saw the bulge in Perseus's pants as was shocked at how big it seemed. The memory jumped to when Thalia and Annabeth snuck into Perseus's tent and pulled his covers down revealing his glorious 8 ½ inch cock. Artemis silently gasped as she was awestruck at the sight as the buildup in her core kept building as she rubbed her thighs together harder and faster. Artemis watched in fascination as Thalia and Annabeth touched the head of Perseus's cock and watched as he came all over them. At this Artemis breathing became frantic as she felt a release in her core, it was something she has never experience before. Artemis was not sure what it was, all she knew was it left her panties wet.

Pulling out of Thalia's memories Artemis only could say one thing. "I…its…its bigger than I expected" stuttered a nervous Artemis "ho…how did you fit it in your mouth?" she asked Thalia.

"Well I couldn't fit it all in at first, but once Freyja coated Perseus in some voodoo magic it unleashed his primal sexual side which was when he started licking my pussy and fucking my throat, believe me, Artemis the pleasure was overwhelming" answered a smiling Thalia who was thinking about the pleasure induced haze she was in at the time.

"Voodoo magic?" inquired Artemis.

"The prince may have needed a helping hand to open up to his future wife and I knew he would not be able to do it on his own, so I sprinkled some of my strongest love magic on him, which as Thalia said awakened his more male primal side and well, Thalia knows the rest as do you" Freyja responded.

"I take it, Perseus does not know about this?" asked Artemis.

"No, when he is in his primal state he does not remember a thing, however, he believes that Thalia is helping him with his _curse_ when she performs these sexual acts. I am afraid he isn't very intelligent when it comes to women etc," answered Freyja.

"I see, well let me ask you another question. WHY WAS THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA GETTING FUCK THROATED?!" yelled Artemis.

"It's throat fucked and she had snuck in to watch Thalia and Perseus, and when Thalia was knocked into an unconscious state from the amount of pleasure she was receiving, Annabeth decided she wanted to try it so she started to suck on Perseus cock and Perseus thinking it was Thalia and still under my love magic…well…you know what happened" answered Freyja again.

"She will be punished!" declared Artemis.

"Yes, but later," said Aphrodite.

"Fine, is there anything else?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, the second reason we called you and Thalia here is because although we believe Thalia may have some knowledge of it, we are certain you have absolutely no clue about sex" declared Aphrodite.

"WHAT?! O…of…of course… I do there… is no need for this… con…conversation" shouted Artemis.

"Oh you know about sex do you, then tell me how you give a hand job," asked Aphrodite.

"Yo…you…you" stuttered Artemis.

"Or better yet tell me how do you make love?" asked Aphrodite.

"The…the male… just sticks…. it in" said a flustered and blushing Artemis.

This caused the two love goddesses to laugh making Artemis go red in embarrassment.

"No Arty dear, the male certainly does not just… stick it in." laughed Aphrodite before walking over to Artemis and slowly circling her "first you start kissing, and that kissing becomes more heated in passion as your tongues then fight for dominance, then he may start kissing and sucking on your neck as his hands roam over your body, he will probably even want to feel and fondle your breasts. Next, you will perform oral sex on each other, get each other nice and aroused the wetness in your pussy will help when he slowly guides his erect cock into your pussy. It will hurt at first but then the pleasure will be indescribable. Would you like that Arty?" asked Aphrodite looking at the flustered moon goddess.

"I…I…I knew all… of that, there is… no…no need for… lessons" squeaked Artemis as she felt her core starting to become wet again.

At the pointed glares that she received from the other occupants of the room, she finally caved. "Fi…fine! I…I will take… the stupid lessons; now can I go?!"

"No, not yet. Follow me for a moment Arty" Aphrodite commanded.

"What is it now?!" Artemis hissed as she followed the goddess of love.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, I just thought you might like to get cleaned up and change your panties since you came in them while going through Thalia's memory." Teased Aphrodite.

"What! How dare you insinuate that I…" Artemis began to rant.

"Arty, Arty, Arty, I would have thought you would know by know that you cannot fool me in matters of love and sex. Freyja and I both felt it the second you orgasmed and I did not want to say anything but it gives off a very distinctive odor, which you now have." Aphrodite responded.

Artemis blushed as she tried to say "I…I…I…fuck! Okay, I… may have done…that."

"It's alright Arty it is natural. It felt good did it not?" Asked Aphrodite.

"I…I must admit the build up the feeling in my core was extremely…pleasurable," Artemis replied blushingly.

"EEEEEE! I knew you would enjoy it!" screeched Aphrodite "Here you go Arty, it's the bathroom go in and get yourself cleaned up and rejoin us when you're finished."

A few moments later a refreshed Artemis rejoined Thalia and the love goddess's in the lounge.

"Can we leave now?" Artemis asked.

"Yes you may, I will come and get you when lessons start" giggled Aphrodite "Now, I will see you girls later."

As Artemis and Thalia got up to leave Freyja handed a bottle of pink dust to Artemis.

"What is this for?" asked Artemis.

"This is the love magic I used on the prince to unleash his primal side, Thalia has already had a taste of it, it is only fair that you get to try some as well" said Freyja giving Artemis a knowing look causing said moon goddess to look away awkwardly "now have fun" and with that Freyja disappeared with Aphrodite.

Shaking her head from the thoughts she was having, Artemis went and caught up with Thalia.

"So Artemis what are you going to do now?" Thalia asked as she turning to look at her future wife.

"I am taking Perseus to introduce him to the hunt and to inform them of our impending marriage and that Zoe will be their new goddess" answered Artemis.

"Oh, do you mind if I tag along, I do have to help Perseus with his _curse_ , if you know what I mean" giggled Thalia "I can't wait to feel it in my hands again," said Thalia with a dreamy look on her face. "Hey why don't you join us, I mean we are going to be sharing Perseus anyway, so you may as well."

"I…I…I don't know" said Artemis shyly.

"Artemis there's nothing to worry about, I'll help you with it, believe me, the things you will feel will blow you away," said Thalia "Anyway think about it, now let's go and find Percy."

As Thalia walked on ahead, Artemis hand gripped the love potion as the thought of performing sexual acts with Perseus seemed to make her happy. Perhaps she will try it.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Girls gather round, as you know a few days ago I was captured and held prisoner by the Titans. Thankfully I was rescued due to the combined efforts of my hunters, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, and Perseus the prince of Asgard. What you do not know is that at the winter solstice meeting my father lord Zeus announced that there will be an alliance between Olympus and Asgard. In order for the alliance to be successful, a marriage between the royal families must happen and as such I was chosen to wed Perseus the prince of Asgard. Now before you go accusing him of anything he did not force me into this. He did choose me but I was given the option of refusal. However, before I accepted I questioned him privately with Apollo present to make sure that he was not just wanting to marry me for bragging rights. I can assure you his motives are pure so I accepted. So, I thought it would be nice if all of you met my future husband, Perseus and also my future wife Thalia Grace." Artemis said to the group of assembled hunters.

At the mention of their names both individuals gave a little wave. Although the hunt was angry at the fact their goddess was the one chosen to get married and as such violate her oath when she had sworn to never do so, they found no point fighting something that could not or would not be changed.

"Also, I have some rather good news. As you may have already gathered, once I am married I will have…other duties to perform, that…being said I will… lo…lose my domain… of vir…virginity" Artemis said stuttering the last part as everyone present blushed. "And so it has been agreed upon and decreed that Zoe will become the new goddess of virginity and will be the new leader the hunt." At this, the hunt erupted in joy as the hunters cheered and congratulated Zoe who had unshed tears in her eyes and like Artemis refused to let them fall. After being hugged by her sisters, Zoe went and hugged her mistress with enough force to break bones.

"Milady, thank you, but what of my parentage? Surly Ze…" started Zoe before being cut off by the goddess of the hunt.

"Zoe my father actually suggested the idea. There have been many changes on Olympus…for the better" replied Artemis as she gave Zoe another hug.

Coming out of the embrace Zoe turned and faced Perseus before punching him on the arm quickly resulting in an 'ow' from said boy. "I do not think I have to warn you what will happen should you mistreat my mistress?!" hissed Zoe.

"I believe I understand all too well, although you will have to get through the Valkyries first, they would kick mine or anybody's face in if they found mistreatment towards women" replied Zoe.

"Valkyries? I remember you mentioning them during our talk but, I have no knowledge of them, care to explain Perseus?" asked Artemis.

"The Valkyries are an elite group of female warriors in the army of Odin. They collect the honored dead from the battlefield, as well as guard Odin's Hall of Valhalla on Asgard where the honored dead reside. The Valkyries are chosen from death, if they have lived the life of a shield maiden which is a women or girl that has chosen to fight as a warrior then they are trained by Lady Sif, my brother's wife making them experts in combat in nearly all fields ready to perform their duties" explained Perseus.

"Wow they sound like total badasses" exclaimed Thalia which was echoed throughout the hunt.

"I do not understand, is having a…bad…ass good?" asked a confused Perseus causing the girls to laugh at him. "What?!" huffed Perseus.

Giggling Artemis lay a hand on his shoulder telling him she would explain later.

"Hey Percy, think you could ask some of the Valkyries to come and show us some moves?" asked Thalia.

"Um…I suppose I could, if the hunt wishes it?" questioned Perseus as he was looking round at the girls who nodded eagerly. "Very well." Looking up to the sky, Perseus lifted his spear before slamming it into the ground creating the ominous boom. Seconds passed as everyone looked to the sky before three winged warriors descended and landed in front of Perseus bowing their heads in respect to their prince.

"Our prince, to what do we owe this honor?" asked the middle Valkyrie.

"Ah, Rota, Siegrina, Sygnet. I would like to introduce Artemis and Thalia the daughters of Zeus and these ladies are the hunters of Artemis. They have asked if you would show them some of the battle skills that Lady Sif taught to you during your training" Perseus asked as the three Valkyries stood at attention, their silver armor glistening and their gold capes reflected the sun that was shining brightly.

"It would be our honor, your highness" replied Sygnet.

And so for the rest of the afternoon, the three Valkyries showed the hunters numerous techniques that even Artemis herself had not seen in her long life. Ranging from swords to daggers, spears and although the hunt knew the art of archery very well, they still picked up some new skills. Somehow Thalia managed to convince Perseus to try archery at the protest of Siegrina who knew about the prince's lack of skills in that specific area. But to please his fiancé he tried and received a **hard** slap to the face when somehow the arrow hit Artemis in the ass, thankfully they were using blunt tipped arrows or he would have received more than just a slap.

Whilst the hunt was interacting and learning from the three Valkyries, Perseus took Thalia aside to show her a few moves with her spear as that is her favored weapon.

"I am skilled with my spear, Percy," said Thalia indignantly thinking Perseus was calling her unskilled.

"I know you are Sparkles, but you've only faced the usual monsters and what not, but when we marry, it is one of my duties and therefore yours to ensure the safety of the nine worlds and with that we will have to battle creatures far more dangerous and terrifying than the Greek monsters." Explained Perseus.

"For example?" Thalia asked.

"Well, the most common among our enemies are the Frost Giants." Using his powers over space Perseus manipulated the area in front of him to show a hologram for lack of better word of a Frost Giant.

"Well I got to say they certainly live up to their name" Thalia said.

"Indeed, now fight it," said Perseus casually.

"WHAT?!" shouted Thalia "It must be twenty feet tall."

"Yes you are correct it is twenty-foot-tall and that is only a small giant, they can grow up to thirty feet. Now get ready" responded Perseus.

"Wa.." Thalia tried to say but her attempts fell on deaf ears as the Frost Giant had summoned a mace constructed from ice and threw it at her. Eyes widening at the incoming projectile she did what most people would do and ducked just in time as she felt the weapon sail over her head. "Percy stop it" she shouted.

"This is for you benefit Sparkles, come on you can do it" replied Perseus.

Thalia didn't have time to respond before the giant was once again upon her, this time, attempting to use a club to crush her, rolling to the side Thalia quickly leaped to her feet and stabbed her spear into the lower leg of the giant creating a nasty wound which oozed blue blood. However, the giant just growled before it backhanded the daughter of Zeus causing her to hit the bottom part of a tree. Stars erupted in Thalia's vision and she could only stare at the approaching blob which she assumed was the giant, panicking due to the pain making it near impossible to move, she could only stare as the giant once again lifted its club above its head ready to strike at her again, but the blow never came as a spear tore through the front of the giant's stomach impaling it into the tree behind her. Thalia watched as it crumbled before her.

"Not bad for a first try" said an amused Perseus as he turned back time on Thalia, causing her dizziness and tiredness from the fight to disappear.

"NOT BAD, NOT BAD! Do you want to me to kick you in the nuts?!" shouted Thalia as she stormed over to Perseus.

"Now, now Thalia calm down. You do not want to harm his…ahem… jewels now do you?" said Artemis emerging from the tree line.

"It's tempting," said Thalia.

"I do not understand what has nuts and jewels got to do with this?" asked a confused Perseus.

"I will explain later Perseus, now come along the hunters are hungry and the Valkyries have agreed to stay for some food," said Artemis walking back through the tree line to the hunter's campsite.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"You know I found that he loved it when I had no pants or panties on. His cock was harder and the feel of his hands on my ass was amazing." Thalia said dreamily while lying on Artemis's bed. "Um, Artemis can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose" Artemis replied.

"Um...d...do you...groom...down there?" Thalia asked nervously.

Looking confused Artemis asked, "down where?"

"Y…you...know...yo...your pubic hair," Thalia responded.

"Pu...pubic hair? What is pubic hair?" Artemis asked looking confused.

"Are you serious?" asked Thalia an eyebrow raised.

"Thalia, I've spent the past few millennia since my birth in the forest hunting and being with my girls. I do not know what mortals call certain things ok" replied an embarrassed Artemis.

'By the gods' Thalia thought to herself "Artemis can you please take you pants and underwear off?"

"What! Why?!" Exclaimed Artemis.

"I...I... need to check your… pus…private area out." Thalia replied "Make sure you are in tip-top condition for Percy."

"I...I guess so" Artemis replied apprehensively as she took off her pants and underwear.

"Al...alright...just lay back on the bed and spread your legs slightly" Thalia instructed.

Her face red from embarrassment Artemis lay back and did as instructed when she heard "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What! What is it?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"N...n...noth...nothing. I...I'll...b...be right back" Thalia said to the worried looking Artemis.

Thalia walked outside of Artemis's tent and fell to her knees and prayed "milady's Aphrodite and Freyja hear my plea and come immediately, we desperately need your help."

A moment later a bright pink glow appeared and out stepped Aphrodite which was quickly followed by the lights of the Bifrost leaving Freyja standing there looking confused.

"What is wrong little one?" asked the Asgardian goddess of love.

"I...it...its Artemis. I... I was trying to...prepare her for a meeting with Percy, so I asked her about the grooming of her... female area. I had her take her pants and underwear an...and...you just have to see it for yourself." Thalia answered.

"Surely it cannot be that bad young one," Freyja questioned.

At this Thalia just pointed for them to go inside the tent silently the two goddesses made their way inside when suddenly a WHAT THE FUCK!" Echoed throughout the hunter's camp.

The two love goddess's quickly made their way out of the tent with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I...I...I have...never...seen anything like that... and I have been with Vikings." Said an exasperated Freyja.

"I went through the 1970's and the Hippies and never saw anything like that." Responded a gaping Aphrodite.

"I know, now you see why I prayed to you?" Thalia replied.

"Yes, this is a serious situation indeed" Aphrodite replied.

At this Artemis came bursting from her tent with a look of ire on her face "just what the Hades is going on here?!"

(Meanwhile in the underworld. "ACHOO" sneezed the Lord of the Underworld "better not be catching a cold")

"Ple...please Artemis let us just go back into your tent and discuss this." Aphrodite pleaded "we will tell you once we are inside."

During the conversation with Artemis, Aphrodite and been mentally communicating with Freyja and as they entered the tent Aphrodite yelled "NOW!" as they both jumped Artemis and bound her to the bed.

"LET ME GO!" Artemis yelled.

"This is for your own good!" One of the love goddess's responded.

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!" Artemis threatened "THALIA GRACE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

At this Thalia gulped as she remained standing outside of Artemis's tent.

"Weed whacker!" a gobsmacked Thalia thought she heard one of the goddess's say.

"Milady!" Zoe yelled out as she ran towards the tent.

"Zoe, please you don't want to go in there." Thalia pleaded.

At this, the sound of a motor could be heard as Artemis yelled "No!"

"Milady!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran into the tent as everything went silent.

A moment later a shell-shocked Zoe came stumbling out of the tent as the sound of the motor whirled one again.

"Gag her!" came a voice from the tent as the sound of the weed whacker hitting its intended target (think Cindy in scary Movie).

"Z…Zoe…ar…are you alright?" Thalia asked the stunned lieutenant.

Zoe just stopped and turned to look at Thalia and slowly shook her head before walking zombie-like back towards her tent.

Unfortunately, the commotion had woken up the other hunters who were now making their way to Artemis's tent. However, they stopped once they saw Zoe and asked "Zoe what's wrong? Is something wrong with Artemis, I bet it's that male isn't?" the hunters started to say.

"N…n…no…i…it…it's nothing. G…go…back to bed." Zoe told the hunt.

The hunters were surprised at this but followed the order of their lieutenant and soon to be goddess none the less.

As Thalia watched the huntress return to her tent she could only wonder what it was that she had seen. It was then she heard "face mask!" being yelled from inside the tent of Artemis.

90 minutes later the two sweaty and tired love goddess's with disheveled hair came out of Artemis's tent.

"By the gods! What happened?!" Exclaimed Thalia.

"I…it…it was…like it kept growing back." Said Aphrodite.

"W…we…used every tool…we had…and was just barely able to finish." Freyja added.

I…I…knew it was bad but was it really that bad?" Thalia asked.

The two exhausted goddess's looked up from where they were now sitting and said "we used a weed whacker, electric hedge trimmer, a hand held hedge trimmer, razors, it even dulled a fucking celestial bronze machete, and then we used up my entire supply of wax. But… it…it's done."

"I…I…had no…idea," Thalia said to the two goddess's.

"I could swear it hissed at us once or twice," Freyja said.

"I thought I was imagining that." Said a shocked Aphrodite.

"Wh…what will we do…about next…time?" Asked a nervous Thalia.

"NEXT TIME!" The two goddess's yelled.

"No young one there will be no next time. We pooled our love magic and made it so that pussy will stay groomed the way it is at this moment until the end of time!" Freyja exclaimed.

"Ha…have…you released…Artemis yet?" Thalia questioned.

"Fuck No! Do we look stupid to you?!" Aphrodite snapped "before we leave we will free her and then she is your problem. Speaking of which Freyja dear can I go back to Asgard with you for a little while? I just do not have the energy at the moment to avoid being hunted by Arty."

"Of course, you are always welcome.' Freyja replied.

"We should leave then Arty is just going to get angrier the longer she is restrained," Aphrodite said.

"Yes, she does seem the type. Heimdall!" Freyja called out as Aphrodite snapped her fingers releasing Artemis from her restraints.

"Good luck," the two goddess's said as they disappeared in the Bifrost.

Silence reigned for a moment until "THALIA GRACE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Echoed throughout the camp.

"Fuck" Thalia exclaimed as she slowly walked into the tent.

"S…so wh…what… did Aphrodite and Freyja do?" inquired Thalia.

"Nothing! You should count yourself lucky I cannot run at the moment!" huffed Artemis who was eating some ambrosia as she turned away from her sister.

"Oh come on, you can tell me" pleaded Thalia "Artemis, come on it can't be that bad."

"I might… tell you later" replied the moon goddess.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Later that night**

"So Artemis would you like to join in helping me with Perseus's curse?" Thalia giggled as she and Artemis watched the stars in the night sky.

"I…I…do not know" stuttered a blushing Artemis as Zoe came up to check on Artemis.

"Have they finished mil…" started Zoe before trailing off as she noticed the redness in her mistress' cheeks. "Are you unwell milady? You are looking a little flushed" asked a concerned Zoe.

"Tis just the warmth of the night Zoe, nothing to fear. Have a good nights rest" replied Artemis silently cursing Thalia who was hiding a laugh beside her.

"Very well, goodnight milady, Thalia," Zoe said before walking off to her tent.

"I wish you would not talk about such things in public Thalia" hissed Artemis trying to control her blush.

"What things, you mean Percy's abs or what about his big cock?" teased Thalia.

"Thalia!" hissed Artemis to the laughing daughter of Zeus.

"Are you coming or not? All the more for me if you don't want to" said, Thalia.

At this statement a small amount of jealousy swirled within the moon goddess, Perseus was her husband to be as well, and Thalia has already seen and engaged in some types of lesser sexual acts with Perseus, it was her turn now. Gripping the small bottle given to her by Freyja, Artemis smirked a plan forming in her mind before turning to Thalia. "Yes I…I do believe I will join you, Thalia."

Surprise showed on Thalia's face, she didn't think Artemis would join in so quickly but she quickly composed herself and smiled "excellent, come on, I told him earlier to be ready."

As Artemis walked alongside Thalia she couldn't help the nervousness that was fluttering in her stomach, however, the strong attraction she felt towards the prince overshadowed it and she walked into Perseus tent behind her sister. Walking into the standard issued hunters tent she had given Perseus, she looked and saw his silhouette behind the dressing screen.

"Sparkles is that you?" asked Perseus hearing the flaps on the tent open.

Perseus question was met with no response.

"Sparkles?" Perseus asked again however he was met with silence again. Taking off his shirt so he was left in only his underwear, Perseus walked from behind the screen and his eyes immediately darted to the tied up demigod daughter of Zeus.

"Thal…" Perseus was about to say before his mind went hazy, he swore he felt something being blown onto his face however the thought quickly left his mind as he collapsed into the chair.

 **-Mature Content Ahead-**

Artemis who was smiling walked over and took the gag out of Thalia's mouth who asked straight away "what the hell are you doing Artemis?! Untie me!" demanded Thalia.

Laughing slightly Artemis responded "I'm afraid I can't do that dear sister, you have had a few turns with Perseus, and I must admit I am a tad jealous. It's my turn, now you can sit and watch and perhaps provide some advice?" finished off Artemis teasingly.

"What! Th…that's… so unfair!" shouted Thalia.

"Just be glad I'm letting you watch; I was going to put you to sleep. But I thought I would provide you with some… entertainment" teased Artemis as she began to slowly undress in front of Thalia whose eyes were darting all over the moon goddesses flawless body. Artemis removed her remaining hunter's garb until she was left in just her bra and panties which were unsurprisingly silver. Noticing Thalia's stare Artemis smirked and walked behind and Thalia before leaning forward and whispering seductively in her ear.

"Like what you see, sister?" making Thalia gulp "perhaps, I'll show you what my… pubic hair looks like now, hmm?" Artemis teased pushing her imprisoned breasts into the back of Thalia. Sauntering around so that she was once again in front of Thalia, Artemis slowly unclasped her bra allowing her 34C breasts freedom. Thalia couldn't help but notice the bright pink areolas and stiff nipples that must be at least half an inch that just begged for Thalia to suck on them, she could feel her own nipples starting to become hard from the sight of seeing Artemis so bare, with only her panties left on. "Well… what do you think?" asked Artemis hands on her hips looking at Thalia.

"I…I…eh" stuttered the tied up daughter of Zeus.

"What's wrong Thalia, pussy cat got your tongue?" chuckled Artemis "Perhaps you'll have something to say at this." With one swift motion, Artemis tore her silver panties off revealing her pussy that had some hair above it shaped like…love hearts?

"Lo…love… hearts" squeaked Thalia drinking in the sight before her.

"Yes the love goddesses thought it would be amusing, do you like?" asked Artemis.

"I…I… love it!" exclaimed Thalia who was now wet to the core.

"Well, I should not be the only one naked should I?" Artemis asked. But before Thalia could utter a word, Artemis has used her godly powers to strip Thalia of her clothes, her nipples still hardening from their semi-erect state upon contact with the air. Artemis could see the wet spot already created by the aroused demi-goddesses who was desperately trying to cover it.

"Well, well, Thalia, I see you're already nice and wet," Artemis said as she walked behind her sister again, perhaps I should help you… before I take care of Perseus?" whispered the moon goddess her hands trailing down Thalia's body circling her private area. "You know I might not have had sexual contact with a male before, but me and Zoe, well, I think you can work it out." At Thalia's shocked face Artemis just smirked before Thalia felt immense pleasure as Artemis tweaked one of her nipples before she felt Artemis slowly start to stroke her wet lips.

"Ar…Art…Arte…Artem…is" stuttered Thalia gasping from the pleasure she was experiencing.

"You like that?" replied Artemis with a smirk still on her face. Switching breasts, Artemis continued her teasing of Thalia's pussy, slowly rubbing the clit which was causing Thalia's legs to shake lightly. Looking at Thalia's smooth neck, Artemis remembered that time when Zoe sucked on her neck and the amount of pleasure that brought her so she gently kissed Thalia's shoulder working her way to her neck before gently sucking her, teeth grazing the skin, hearing Thalia's sudden intake of air, Artemis kissed round from her neck to her jawline before capturing Thalia's mouth with hers. Seconds passed before Artemis's tongue brushed Thalia's lips and has soon has the moon goddess felt her lips part slightly she pushed her tongue in asserting dominance and exploring the others mouth. Thalia could only whimper as Artemis invaded her mouth, pleasure still coursing through her body from the nipple play and her pussy being teased.

"Do you like that Thalia, shall… I… make… you… cum?" whispered Artemis in Thalia's ear.

"P…plea…please make… cum, Arty. I… ne… t… cum" exclaimed the exasperated demigoddess, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head before rolling back to normal.

"Well…too bad" Artemis said removing her hands from Thalia's body.

Thalia who could only stare in shock at the sudden loss of pleasure gritted her teeth at how close she was to cumming. "ARTEMIS, PLEASE I WAS SO CLOSE!" shouted Thalia doing everything in her power to try and stimulate her clit.

"That was your punishment for what I had to endure at the hands of Aphrodite and Freyja" replied Artemis.

"B…but… I thought… that was why you tied me up?!" seethed Thalia.

"Please you needed more of a punishment that being tied up, now watch as I help Perseus with his 'curse'" replied Artemis seductively, as she made her way over to the sleeping Perseus before gently shaking him awake and noticing the pink hue in his eyes signaling the potion was still in effect. Looking back at Thalia, Artemis smiled and said "besides think of it as a teaser of what we can do once we are married" before turning back to Perseus who was sporting a semi-hard cock hidden in his boxers which she removed. "By the gods!" gasped Artemis as she slowly took the hardening penis into her hand watching in amazement as it grew and grew until it reached its peak. Artemis could feel her mouth water and pussy dampen slightly as she hungrily took in the sight of her fiancé's cock. Thinking back to what she saw Thalia do when she watched her memories, Artemis started to rub the head of the penis then proceeded to stroke the shaft smiling when the foreskin revealed the pink head underneath. Looking up at Perseus's face which had pleasure written all over it she bent down and placed a kiss on the head causing Perseus's hips to buck pushing the tip of his dick in her mouth. "Mmm, Thalia. Enjoying the view?" asked Artemis looking at her tied up sister who was biting her lip at the scene in front of her. Stroking the shaft, a bit faster, Artemis took Perseus's twins in her other hand and gently squeezed and teased them before sucking on them causing the Asgardian to groan in ecstasy. Pleased at the response from her love, Artemis took the next step and parted lips and slowly engulfed the organ before her only managing about just over half way before coming back up and used her saliva and the pre-cum that was leaking to lubricate the cock allowing her hand to stroke faster causing the prince more pleasure. Engulfing the cock again, Artemis started to bob her head up and down using her to tongue to lick the shaft when it was in her mouth then suck on it as she came back up. As she repeated these actions she used her free hand to again cup his jewels so she could feel his balls tense so she knew when he was to cum just like Thalia had done.

Speaking of Thalia, the girl was literally moaning at the sight, the lack of ability to join in making it feel like a nightmare. Her pussy was so wet you could probably slip anything in there with ease.

Artemis just smirked at hearing Thalia groan at the lack of attention, she continued with her actions as Perseus writhed in pleasure underneath her, as he had one hand entwined with her hair whilst the other hand held her soft neck. Sensing Perseus was close Artemis didn't want him to cum yet so giving the cock one last suck; she licked up any remaining pre cum before standing up pulling Perseus up at the chair who was groaning at the loss of warmth around his penis.

Thalia watched as Artemis pushed Perseus down upon his bed and crawled up on him. Artemis shivered slightly when she felt his erect cock slide over her clit. Finally resting on the prince's stomach she leaned forward to capture his mouth with hers, with her tongue immediately darting into his mouth like she had done with Thalia. She explored every inch of his mouth before relenting and allowing him to explore hers, his primal side becoming more apparent when she felt one of his hands on the back of her head pulling her closer so he could get his tongue deeper. Artemis was beginning to feel the buildup in her core, much like she did when she was watching Thalia's memories in Aphrodite's palace. At this Artemis pulled back and straddled him in a reverse cowgirl allowing him access to her wet virgin pussy.

Perseus eyes widened at the sight of bare pussy, well with the exception of the love hearts. He took in her scent which smelled like the forest. Grasping her firm but soft ass cheeks, Perseus gently squeezed them, although with enough force to cause Artemis to moan in pleasure, Perseus pulled her slightly closer to her face before placing a kiss on her pussy and slowly began to lick from the bottom of her lips up to her clit which he gently nibbled and sucked on.

Even though Zoe and she had pleasured each other, Artemis was unused to such sensations as she moaned and hummed in pleasure as she writhed back and forth from Perseus actions her eyes rolling around her head. Perseus whose primal side was starting to take over more and more slowly used his tongue to part the virgin lips and due to the wetness already there, slipped his tongue in teasing her walls which tensed and tried to pull the pleasurable object further in. Darting his tongue in and out he felt Artemis push further back trying to get his tongue deeper inside her before she resumed her earlier actions of trying to deep throat the eight and half inch beast before her, she tried again but she could only manage about six inches. Thalia had managed it why couldn't she, thinking back to what Thalia had done something clicked and the goddess turned round to look at the man beneath her and stuttered out. "Pe…Pers…Perseus, I wa…u… fuck my… ti…tight lit… thro… wi… big… coc...please?"

Perseus who didn't need to be told twice due to the love potion coursing through him grinned before picking up Artemis causing her to squeak in surprise before they were in a standing 69 position. Reaffirming his grip, he waited for Artemis to take his cock back in her mouth before starting to thrusts slowly at first but he gradually started to speed up, gravity using Artemis's weight against her, as it pushed her down further upon the pulsating dick in her mouth. Thalia watched in amazement as Perseus's cock disappeared with each thrust down the goddess's throat, first six inches then seven until after a few more tries Perseus managed to push all eight and a half inches down her throat. The only sounds filling the tent where Artemis's gagging, Perseus grunting and heavy breathing and Thalia's panting from watching the scene in front of her.

Lifting Artemis up off his dick Perseus gave her pussy one last lick before lying her on her back on the bed, head slightly over the edge before waiting for access to her mouth again, which she happily did and parted her lips. Perseus once again thrust his throbbing cock into her mouth and Thalia could see Artemis's throat bulge from his cock every time.

Artemis could honestly say she was on what mortals called cloud nine, the pleasure that was coursing through her body was unbelievable, the only downside she could think of was Perseus would not remember the pleasure he had brought her tonight. Speaking of Perseus his thrusts were becoming irregular as he pushed as deep as possible his balls practically in her mouth as well. Artemis knew he was close and brought her hands around and grabbed his cute tush and pulled him closer in time with his thrusts before he grunted and held her head as cum erupted from his penis. Artemis could feel the warm sticky substance shoot down her throat coming to rest in her stomach, pulling out Perseus filled her mouth and covered her titties and face as he continued to stroke his throbbing member.

Artemis lay there, with her chest heaving as she felt the last drops of cum land on her, her throat was admittedly sore but it was worth it for the pleasure she had received. She felt the bed drop as Perseus lay beside her, his energy spent from his actions as well as the love potion coming to an end. Sleep was calling him and within seconds, he was dead to the world.

Moving her head so it was supported on the bed Artemis snapped her fingers releasing Thalia and felt said girl capture her mouth with hers as she tried desperately to taste Percy. Finding none on the goddess's lips she captured Artemis breasts and licked and sucked to her hearts content playing with the erect nipples as she tasted Perseus's seed.

"You like that Thalia?" asked Artemis only to receive a grunt which she presumed was a yes. "Come let's sleep." And with that, the two girls snuggled on each side of the sleeping prince Thalia reaching round to hold on to the softening cock before like their fiancé the two women fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **-Mature Content Over-**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter. A quick word of warning about this chapter a scene in this chapter is for the mature audiences only. We will put up another warning just before it's going to start and then one after telling you when it's over for our readers that don't like mature scenes.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"How dare that Asgardian imbecile do that to me!" Athena ranted as she tore through her palace "To choose a god's damned demigod over me! He may as well have chosen a mortal! And what…what gives his foolish father the right to say that I, Athena goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Crafts am not suitable for his son?! I will show them who is worthy of marrying the prince of Asgard and who's not!"

Athena quickly made her to the study and sat in the chair at her desk. She took out some parchment with a quill and some ink and started drafting a plan to make Perseus hers. A few hours and a number of wasted parchments later Athena was frustrated. "How is it that I the goddess of wisdom cannot think of an idea to make the prince mine?" Athena asked herself. "with the informa…. that's it! I do not have enough information of the prince to develop a plan. We have some knowledge of Asgard, but we believed them to be a myth and absolutely none on the prince. All the information we have is what we learned when we met him. If only there was someone who possessed additional… Annabeth!"

Calming herself Athena closed her eyes and concentrated on Annabeth. Soon Athena's mind had pulled Annabeth's sleeping mind from Hypnos's realm into a dreamscape of her own devising.

"Wh…where am I?" Annabeth asked.

"You are sleeping daughter and are currently dreaming. I needed to speak with you and decided that this was the most effective way of doing so." Athena said to Annabeth.

"Mother!" Annabeth exclaimed as she bowed before Athena, "wha…what…can I…do for you?"

"There is no need to be afraid child, I merely want to gather some information that you possess." Athena replied, "I wish to know everything that you have learned about prince Perseus."

"I…I don't understand; why do you want to know about Per…mother no! You're not going to try and steal him?!" asked an agitated Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I do not steal, I am above such actions. What I am going to do, is show the young prince that he made a mistake in his choice of brides." Athena responded, "do you truly believe that Artemis who runs around as a twelve-year-old playing with a group of girl scouts is a better choice than me, or that Thalia who is not very intelligent is a better choice than you?"

Annabeth stood there thinking about what her mother had just said before finally saying "No mother I do not believe they are better than us. I wish Perseus had of chosen me but he didn't but if we interfere I'm afraid of what will happen to us."

"Nothing will happen to us my child, my plan will see to that. I am the goddess of wisdom after all. Now show me what you know" Athena said to Annabeth.

"Sho…show you? Wha…what…do you…mean show you?" Asked a stuttering Annabeth.

"Simple I will look through your mind and see everything you have learned and experienced with Perseus," Athena replied.

"Eve…everything… I don't think that's such a good idea. Why not just let me tell you?" asked the nervous demigod.

"What are you hiding Annabeth?" Asked the suspicious goddess of wisdom.

"Not…nothing…" Annabeth tried to say.

"Tell me now!" Athena bellowed.

"You'll see when you go through my memories just…just be prepared." Answered the blushing Annabeth.

Athena closed her eyes yet again and started going over the information in Annabeth's mind, she sees when Perseus arrived during their quest in Maine and helped save them from the Manticore and monsters. She watches as the events at Camp Half-Blood unfold. She sees Perseus joining the quest to save Artemis. Athena is impressed at how Perseus was able to take down Atlas, and his handling of the Nemean Lion with an inhibitor placed on his powers. Although she would not admit it, Athena was becoming even more attracted to the prince as she felt a sensation in her core. Suddenly, Athena's face turned bright red as she watches her daughter give Perseus a blowjob but ends up getting face fucked. Her brow started sweating as her blood flow increased until finally she could take it no more and broke the link.

"Wha…what…did you…do?' Athena asked breathing heavily.

"I wanted him. I saw his power, his knowledge, and his loyalty and I wanted to make him mine, so when the opportunity present itself I took it. It…it… was absolutely amazing." Annabeth said with starry eyes.

"I…I see," said the sweaty and heaving Athena "I believe it is time for you to return to your dreams."

"Goodbye mother and good luck on the plan" Annabeth said before she faded away

Athena opened her eyes as her heartbeat was still racing. "Amazing never before have I desired a man or god in such a way and what is this strange feeling in my core?" she thought to herself.

Athena closed her eyes once again to try and slow her breathing but all she could see was Perseus as he devoured Thalia and Annabeth and left both unconscious. At this, the buildup in her core increased. Suddenly Athena felt a small squirt coming from her vagina "wh…what…was that?" She asked herself as she reached down and slowly brought her hand up underneath her chiton and lightly touched the newly made wet spot on her panties. Her touch lightly brushed against the outside of her pussy lips and sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. "By the gods!" she exclaimed as she felt her body shiver in pleasure.

After a moment of indecision Athena flashed her chiton off and closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, slowly she brought her hand back up and ran it up the outside of her pussy. Again she shivered in pleasure so she brought her hand up and slid it underneath her panties where she found her little nub of a clitoris. A little rub of her clit had Athena arching her back screaming "fuck!" as the pleasure only intensified. At this Athena realized her nipples had become rock hard. She used her free hand to pull the straps to her bra down allowing her beautiful and firm 36B cups breast out to play. While she was massaging her right breast she sent her hand down the hot, wet, slick folds of her pussy. Athena moaned in pleasure as she imagined that it was Perseus licking her pussy and playing with her titties. "Y…ye…yes…Per…seus…pess….need cum!" Athena exclaimed as she could feel the buildup in her core. Remembering a book on human sexuality that she had read, Athena took two fingers and placed them at the entrance to her pussy and inserted them. "Fuck ye…yes! Mo…mo…Pers..eus…mo!" Athena screamed as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. The harder she pumped her fingers the greater the feeling in her core became until finally Athena took her thumb and rubbed against her clit as she pumped her fingers into her pussy. At this Athena arched her back with her eyes becoming glazed over as she yelled cumming…cumming over and over again. Athena lay back in her chair her hair disheveled and a smile on her face as her fingers were still in her pussy as she was slowly regaining her composure. "By the gods that…that was incredible. I wonder if that is what it was like with Perseus? If everything goes to plan, I will know soon enough." Athena said herself with a smile.

Unfortunately for Athena Murphy (you know of Murphy's Law) choose to rear his ugly head. Unbeknownst to Athena, Hermes had been sent to summon her to a meeting. Upon his arrival Hermes found Athena screaming Perseus's name wanting him to make her cum, so what does Hermes do? He does what any good brother does and records the rest with his cell phone before flashing away as she is recomposing herself.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Squinting at the brightness within the tent, Artemis yawned and stretched her arms above her head before suddenly freezing. There was someone holding on to her breast and there was… something poking her in the butt! Turning her head, she came face to face with a sleeping Perseus, who was drooling slightly. Memories of last night came flooding back to her, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink. The offending object poking her butt she guessed was Perseus's penis.

'Why was it still erect?" Artemis asked herself before being interrupted from her thoughts by a giggling Thalia followed by a sudden wave of pleasure which caused her legs to shudder. Thalia had started to gently rub her lady parts which were still sensitive from last night.

"Th…Thal…Thalia! Pe…Pers…Pers…wil…will…h….hea…hear!" Artemis stuttered out.

"Well, you better be quiet then" Thalia smirked as she slipped beneath the covers and between Artemis legs allowing her access to the almost bare pussy which was quickly becoming wet from Thalia touches allowing her tongue to slip in with ease. Thalia using a combination of her fingers and tongue quickly brought Artemis to the edge of an orgasm and after giving her hardened nipples a quick pinch resulting in a little squeak from Artemis, Thalia felt the moon goddess tense signaling her orgasm was close.

Smirking Thalia withdrew and her tongue and hands from Artemis's breasts before coming out from under the cover and lying back next to Percy. 'Payback's a bitch' thought, Thalia.

"THALIA, YOU BITCH!" hissed Artemis quietly to her chuckling sister.

"Now you know how I felt" smirked Thalia.

Artemis who was extremely hot, horny, and bothered from Thalia's earlier actions, huffed before laying back down as she took deep breaths trying to recover from the oral sex she had just received. As she was lying there she felt Perseus erect cock poke her once again causing her to smile. "Thalia, how is it still erect?"

"How do you know it is still erect?" inquired a smiling Thalia.

"I…it's… poking me" giggled back Artemis.

"Oh, that is what's known as morning wood" informed Thalia.

"Morning wood? What is that?" asked Artemis.

"Most boys and men get an erection in the mornings, something to do with their biology or something, I don't really know why, I hardly paid attention in school, when I actually went that is" answered Thalia "It's sometimes called morning glory also."

"Well we could play with it for a bit if you like?" said Artemis blushingly.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think that's a good idea," Thalia replied.

"Why do you say that?" Artemis questioned.

"I'm sure your hunters will be up soon if not already and will be looking for their goddess and I don't think they would like finding us in Percy's tent naked and him poking you in the pussy or ass with his cock," Thalia answered.

"Yes…I see your point. Then let us go before someone comes looking." Artemis said as she bent and gave one last lick to Perseus's cock.

Grunting in acceptance the two women got out of bed and put on their panties and nightgowns.

"I will come and wake him later," said Artemis.

"Very well, now come on" replied Thalia walking past Artemis and giving her ass a quick slap resulting in pink cheeks and a little squeak to escape the moon goddess lips, who threw Thalia a dirty glare only to receive a 'what' look in return. Shaking her head Artemis followed Thalia out going to the breakfast table where some hunters were already seated.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh, good morning milady, Thalia," said Zoe who was already sitting having her breakfast which looks like it consisted of eggs and bacon. "Did you sleep well?" she inquired.

Glancing at each other, Artemis and Thalia smiled before they replied. "I slept very well thank you. It was one of the best night sleep I have had in a while. How about you Thalia?"

"I slept like a baby cuddling with its favorite toy" Thalia answered giggling slightly only to receive a confused stare from Zoe which she waved off.

"Would you both like some eggs and bacon?" Zoe asked as she received two nods of acceptance.

Walking over to the breakfast table the two daughters of Zeus sat down and tucked into the breakfasts like they had been starved for a fortnight even asking for seconds which there was plenty of.

"So milady what are we doing today," asked Celyn another hunter currently eating breakfast.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What would you like to do today?" replied Artemis.

"Well some of the girls and I were wondering if we could train with the Valkyries again?" asked another one of the hunters.

"Well I suppose we could, I will have to ask Perseus though" answered Artemis.

"Thank you milady," Celyn said before clearing her dishes away and rushing off, most likely to inform the others.

"Speaking off Perseus, where is he?" asked Zoe.

"Probably still sleeping" answered Thalia. "You know males" At Zoe's bewildered look, Thalia slapped her forehead and said, "Sorry forgot, but from what I've seen at camp, boys rarely get up this early."

"Well it is getting late in the morning, I will go and wake him so he can get some breakfast" Artemis said wiping her mouth with a napkin and walking off to Perseus tent to wake the slumbering prince.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Arriving at her future husband's tent, Artemis opened one of the flaps and slipped in before closing it again so that it would keep most of the morning sunshine out. Looking at the lump under the covers, Artemis couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips as she made her way over to Perseus before gently prodding him only to receive a sleepy groan in response. Signing Artemis increased her prodding receiving more groans. Looking down at the sleeping man, the goddess prodded him in the side instead, earning a little laugh from Perseus. Zooming in on Perseus 'weakness' Artemis continued to assault his sides making him laugh harder and harder, obviously waking him in the process.

"Ok, ok. I'm awake" huffed Perseus pushing the blanket back and sitting up oblivious to a certain part of his body that had been well awake before him. However, the moon goddess did notice and it brought a pink tinge to her cheeks and she couldn't help but tease him.

"Well…well… Perseus it looks like you're happy to see me" Artemis teased only to receive a confused look from the prince to which she pointed down to his crotch.

Following Artemis's gaze, Perseus could only stare in horror. He always wore a garment to bed, why hadn't he last night? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember much of last night. However, Perseus was interrupted from his internal musings by Artemis who coughed and Perseus remembered he was naked and his penis is standing at full attention in front of one of the women he loved. Almost faster than the speed of light Perseus pulled the covers back up covering his manhood as his face turned bright red before he started to apologize profusely to Artemis.

"Ar…Art…Artemis, p… ple…please forgive me I thought I was covered" stuttered Perseus trying desperately to force down his erection

Artemis could only laugh at the cuteness when he was embarrassed. "Perseus it is alright. It is natural occurrence so there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about" Artemis said as she gently removed the covers from Perseus .

"A…ar…are you… sure?" stuttered the prince, nervous at having her hands so close to his nether regions.

"Perseus, we are to be married, we are going to be se…seeing and doing a lot more with each other…and with fewer clothes" replied Artemis. Here I suppose it's a two-way street as the mortals say, and before Perseus could ask what that meant Artemis had stood up and dropped her gown revealing her naked body to the man in front of her who went rigid, his penis growing to its full length and its girth increasing, if Artemis's widened eyes were anything to go by. Perseus could only drink in the sight of the beautiful goddess before him making her a tad shy.

"Is…is… there something wrong Perseus?" asked Artemis softly.

However, she was met with silence the only movement from the man was the twitching of his cock. Snapping her fingers, brought Perseus out of his trance as his eyes left Artemis long toned legs up to her shaven pussy except for…love hearts? Up her perfectly toned stomach to her ample sized breasts. Next was her soft looking neck before finally resting on her divine face.

"You are beautiful" whispered Perseus causing the pink tinge to return to her cheeks and a little smile to adorn her lips.

"Well, that is very kind of you Perseus. Now that you're done admiring my body, shall we go for breakfast?" asked Artemis covering her body with her robe.

"Th…that sounds great" replied Perseus getting out of bed and putting some clothes on before following Artemis out to get some breakfast.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Chiron sat at his desk worried. Never in his long life have the times been so troubling. His father and the Titans are threatening war, Artemis had been captured, minor gods are defecting and more and more demigods are disappearing by the day, as well as the appearance of a new pantheon of gods they believed to be myths, the irony of that Chiron thought to himself. And through it, all the gods refuse to acknowledge that anything is happening. Chiron is no fool he knows that eventually the remaining demigods will be called upon to defend Olympus and the world from the threat posed by the Titans.

"I know a demigod's life is never easy but this is preposterous," Chiron thought to himself "Why can the gods not see what is happening, why must these children suffer because of them?"

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the room and once the light faded there stood Hermes the messenger of the gods.

"Lord Hermes. What brings you here this morning?" Chiron asked as he stood to bow.

"Uncle please there is no need for honorifics between us. I have important news that I must deliver to the campers by order of Lord Zeus himself. If you could gather all of the campers at the amphitheatre I would be grateful." Hermes replied.

"Of course Lo… my apologises, Hermes, although I must say I am surprised that Lord Zeus sent you instead of Dionysius." Chiron responded.

"This… is far too important to leave to him. Father wants to make sure that everyone understands what is going on and what is going to happen." Hermes answered.

"Are things that bad?" Chiron asked.

"In all actuality, it all depends on your point of view. There are some good things and some bad things, it's all in what you focus on." Replied a cryptic Hermes "all I can say for sure is things are changing and they are changing quickly."

"I wish I could say I understand but we both know otherwise, so I will go and do as you requested," Chiron replied as he made his way to the dining pavilion where he knew the campers would be gathered for breakfast.

A few moments later Chiron entered the dining pavilion and stomped his hoof loudly and said "Campers Your Attention! Once breakfast is finished every camper is to make his or her way to the amphitheatre. There are no exceptions to this, attendance is mandatory."

"What is this about Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"My apologies child but you shall find out with everyone one else. Although I do need your help if you're willing?" Chiron asked.

"Of course Chiron what do you need?" responded Annabeth.

"I need you to take attendance at the amphitheatre and make sure every camper is in attendance. I cannot stress how important this is." Chiron replied.

"I will make sure everyone is there," Annabeth said.

"Thank you, child, now I have some things to do before then," Chiron said as he left the dining pavilion will all the demigod's whispering about what could be going on.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Attention! Children attention!" Chiron bellowed to the group of rowdy demigods.

"HE SAID QUIET!" a voice yelled as a bright light filled the stage announcing the arrival of Hermes.

The demigod's sat there stunned observing the serious looking Hermes. Never before have the demigod's seen or heard of Hermes acting this way, this told them that things are indeed serious.

"Chiron." Annabeth called out as she ran out onto the stage "all campers are accounted for."

"Thank you, now please take your seat Annabeth," Chiron instructed.

"Wait, I will need your help with a part of this Annabeth so please sit here," Hermes said as he summoned a chair for the demigoddess to sit in.

"The reason you are all here today is to be told of the recent developments that happened during the most recent meeting." Hermes announced "You may or may not know but the quest group was successful in rescuing Artemis from the Titan stronghold. I am told that Perseus the prince of Asgard, played a major role in her rescue. Unfortunately, only a few people know what happened so I would like for Annabeth Chase to come up and give us a quick summary of what happened."

At this Annabeth walked to the front of the stage and said "uh… thanks, I guess Lord Hermes. Yes, Perseus did play a major role in the rescue of Artemis. He saved us from many dangerous monsters and situations. He fought the Nemean Lion bare handed and kept its mouth open so that the hunter's arrows could kill it. He foiled the plans of the Titans to gain possession of the Ophiotaurus, although I was captured but that was because someone did not follow the plan. Then on Mt. Othrys he destroyed a cruise ship full of monsters and caused a part of the mountain to fall into the ocean."

"Where is he now?!" Someone yelled from the audience.

"Um… the last anyone has seen of him or Thalia for that matter was when his Pegasus took him away to be healed," Annabeth answered.

"To be healed? I thought he was strong. I bet he didn't do half those things." A camper from the Ares cabin shouted out.

"You need to shut the fuck up!" Annabeth exclaimed "Perseus saved Zoe from death after she was already dead. Then he threatened the fates when they came to try and take her back. He formed a freaking white hole over them and would have made them fade. Is that weak to you?!"

"Thank you for the report Annabeth you may retake your seat." Hermes said, "Oh and just so that everyone is aware, I will not tolerate any more interruptions!"

The crowd just mumbled in agreement.

"Now it is unfortunate but we do not know the status of prince Perseus or Thalia at this time. We hope that his injuries were not too severe and that he will be back soon." Hermes stated "Now the next order of business may surprise some of you but we are at war. Yes, the Titans are or have in some cases risen. We on Olympus are preparing for war and we need for you demigod's to do the same. It will not be easy; war is never easy but if the Titans win, the world as you know it will end. I will answer one question on this subject before we continue."

At this, the assembled demigods began to debate what question to ask the messenger god. Finally, Malcolm from the Athena cabin stepped forth and asked. "Lord Hermes it seems the question most demigods have is can we win a war with the Titans?"

"Honestly, if this had of been three or four days ago I would have told you there was no way in Hades we can win. I truly believed that, but now things have changed new alliances are being forged and from what I have observed they are powerful alliances at that. So yes we can win this war if everyone does what he or she is supposed to do and that includes us, gods, as well."

Once again the demigods mumbled amongst themselves at hearing the answer from Hermes.

"Quiet! Alright, the next order of business is as of last night at the meeting there are now two new Olympian gods." Hermes announced "last night both Hades and Hestia were given their rightful place on Olympus. Lord Zeus has decided that we gods cannot continue doing things the way we were, for it will only lead to the end of civilization and the fifth age. As before I will answer one question."

Once again the demigods came together to decide what question they should ask. Again it was Malcolm who stepped forward and asked: "Lord Hermes while it is indeed great news that we have two new Olympians what does this mean for the camp?"

"The only effect this will have on camp is that Hades will now have a cabin at camp for his children. They are to be treated like every other camper. Lord Zeus has decreed that for too long Hades children have been outcast because of who their father is, they are to have the same training and opportunities that you do." Hermes stated.

"B…bu…but Lord Hermes they are evil!" a demigod shouted out

"That is preposterous! You only say that because of who their father is. Yes, he is Lord of the Underworld but the underworld is not evil. Admittedly it is dark and gloomy but not much can be done about that. Answer me this. Are the children of Ares evil? Their father is the god of war and war is evil is it not?" Hermes asked

"I…I never thought about it like that. My apologies Milord." The demigod replied

"For this to work we need for you demigod's to keep an open mind. Believe it or not, and I myself still find it difficult to believe, but Lord Zeus is trying to change for the better and make amends for past transgressions. And this just the start of what he hopes to accomplish for us gods, you demigods, and the world." Responded Hermes

The assembled demigods sat in stunned silence at what they have just heard when suddenly a hand went into the air.

"May I help you?" Hermes asked

"Yes, Lord Hermes I apologize for this but I must ask; it is all well in good that Lord Zeus is trying to make amends to Lord Hades and Lady Hestia but what about the minor gods? I am a daughter of Hecate and I am still in your cabin even though I have been claimed, how is that making amends to us? Or making up for past transgression against our parents?" asked the daughter of Hecate

"May I know your name?" Hermes asked

"It is Lou Ellen, Lord Hermes." Lou Ellen replied

"I understand your frustration Lou Ellen and I was just about to get to the last reason of why we are all here," Hermes answered. "Lord Zeus has also decreed that all minor gods will have a cabin built here at camp so that they may claim their children. For too long we the Olympian gods have taken them for granted and thought ourselves above them when nothing can be further from the truth. All children of the minor gods will be recognized and trained in the use of their powers, as are the children of the Olympian gods. From now on a godly parent is a godly parent no parent is better than another."

At this, the demigods cheered but none louder than the demigod children of the minor gods.

"Quite! Please be quiet!" Hermes exclaimed.

The demigods settled down and returned to their seats.

"Thank you. It is unfortunate that this comes with some bad news as well." Hermes stated. "It has been discovered that some of the minor gods have joined the Titans side for this war, but…Lord Zeus has decreed that because this was done because of his treatment towards them that should they decide to come back to our side or are captured during the war they will be given the opportunity to redeem themselves. I will take one question."

Quickly Lou Ellen stood up and asked "Lord Hermes with all due respect to Lord Zeus but how do we know that this is not just some ploy to get our parents to fight the Titans and then have things return to how they were before?"

"That is a very intelligent question Lou Ellen, but I am afraid I cannot answer it. So I will let someone who can." Hermes said as a bolt of lightning struck the stage and there stood Zeus king of the gods.

"Lo…Lord Z…Lord Zeus. I meant no disrespect." Lou Ellen said fearfully.

"Relax young demigod," Zeus said with a chuckle "I have heard your question and it is indeed a fair question and have come to answer it. If that is alright with you."

"Ye…yes…Lord Zeus." Lou Ellen replied.

"Demigod's, remember a few short days ago when Perseus was here in camp and was thought to have kidnapped me?" Zeus asked.

The demigods all nodded.

"Well, what actually happened is we were summoned by his father Lord Odin the king of Asgard. In my meeting with Lord Odin, he showed me how my actions as king of the gods have affected everything from the attitude and actions of the demigods and minor gods, to how my very own family acts. I was shown things that could happen if I continued to rule as I had and then I was shown how things could have been and be if I had been a just and fair ruler. Once I saw this I was ashamed of myself as I realized I had become my father. I spent many hours talking with Odin about what I needed to do to ensure a better future for the mortals, you demigods, and the gods and I mean all the gods. Instead of telling me what I should be doing Odin helped me to realize what I needed to do, however, as you put it what if I return to my previous ways of ruling. I too thought of this so I asked Lord Odin that if this were to happen that he remove me from my throne by force if necessary. Does that answer your question?" Zeus said to the stunned demigods.

Lou Ellen just nodded as she sat back in her seat stunned at what she just heard.

"I must be off young demigods we are preparing for war," Zeus said as he flashed out.

"Hello! Hey guys everyone alright? I guess it's the fun way." Hermes said the still stunned demigods as a gigantic cherry bomb appeared in the middle of the amphitheatre.

"Oh Fuck!" came a voice that sounded suspiciously like Connor Stoll as the cherry bomb blew up covering everyone with pink goo.

Yells of, this is disgusting and why the Hades did he do this were heard throughout the demigods.

"Now that I have your attention again let's finish this up. This is what will happen claimed children of the minor gods, please get together and see how many of you are siblings. Once you do select a cabin leader, that leader please meet with the Athena and Hephaestus cabins to see about designing and building your cabins. As for those who are unclaimed don't worry we are encouraging all minor gods to claim their children and even if you are not claimed you still have a place and will even have a bed." Hermes said to the demigods. "One last thing Annabeth Chase and Clarisse La Rue please report to the Big House, demigods dismissed."

 **Ten minutes later at the Big House**

"Chiron! Lord Hermes!" Annabeth called out as she and Clarisse entered the Big House.

"In my office" Chiron responded back.

The two demigoddess's quickly made their way to Chiron's office to find him and Hermes waiting for them.

"Ladies, please come in. I know the both of you are wonder why you have been summoned; however before we get to that there is something I must do." Hermes said as he began to chant a light filled the room in a bubble-like fashion.

"What was that" Asked Clarisse.

"That is just a little insurance against spies." Hermes replied "So I made the room sound proof. Now before we begin I need the two of you to swear on the Styx not to repeat anything that is said here today or if you think that this is too much for you leave now, no harm no foul as the mortals say."

Clarisse and Annabeth looked at each other and gave a slight nod of affirmation and proceeded to swear the oath on the Styx.

"Good, good, Annabeth as you may be aware Perseus did make his return to Olympus last night." Hermes stated, "the reason we told the rest of the demigods that we did not know of his condition is because Kronos has a spy in camp."

"What!" Both demigoddess's exclaimed.

"Who is it!" Bellowed Clarisse "I will run them through with Maimer!"

"No! That will not happen!" Hermes scolded.

"Why?! We need to stop the spy from passing information to the Titans!" Annabeth responded.

"For one because I say so" Said Hermes "and secondly I may not exactly know who it is."

"What! The two demigoddess's exclaimed once again.

"Only Perseus, Lord Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon know who the spy is and that's the way it is to stay," Hermes commanded.

"H…how do they know there is a spy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Perseus, evidently whatever he did to confirm Artemis's kidnapping also showed him a traitor in camp. And since Artemis was indeed taken I believe it is safe to say that there is a spy in camp" Answered Hermes.

"What does that have to do with Perseus?" asked Annabeth.

"We want the Titans and their allies to believe Perseus is out of the picture for now, and what better way to do that than have their own spy give them the information?" Hermes said evilly "what we need you to do Annabeth is stick to your story. Anyone ask about Perseus just give them the same story as earlier and in the meantime start developing some battle plans. A battle is coming soon and camp needs to be prepared, that is your job prepare the campers. But you cannot let anyone know why as it may tip the spy off. We have faith in you Annabeth, your mother has faith in you."

"It will be done, Lord Hermes," Annabeth stated proudly.

"Lord Hermes, why did you need me?" Asked the daughter of Ares.

"Ah, Clarisse we need you for a mission. The mission as with everything else is to be kept secret and is extremely dangerous." Hermes replied.

A look of confusion came across Clarisse's face as she asked: "you mean a quest?"

"No. I mean a mission. This mission is vital to the safety of not only the camp but Olympus itself and you have been chosen as the person best qualified to complete the mission." Hermes stated.

A proud look came over her face as she asked: "did my father recommend me?"

"I…I am sorry child but no, the one who suggested you was Perseus," Hermes said to the surprised looking demigod.

"Per…Perseus… recommended me? B…but why especially after the way I tried to attack him?" The astonished daughter of Ares asked.

"From what Perseus told the council, the reason he chose you is because you possess the spirit of a warrior. You attacked him, yes, but it was to test yourself and your abilities, unlike Max who attacked him out of ego and pride." Hermes responded.

"Wow coming from a warrior such as Perseus that is high praise Clarisse." Said Annabeth.

"Wh…why did my father not choose me?" Asked the despondent demigoddess.

"Well," Hermes said as he rubbed the back of his neck "It's not that he didn't say anything but more like he couldn't say anything as he may…. have been…unconscious at the time," Said a reluctant Hermes.

"What!" exclaimed Clarisse "How did…you know what never mind."

"So will you Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares accept the mission the gods have tasked to you?" Hermes asked formally.

After thinking it over for a minute Clarisse finally said: "yes Lord Hermes I accept."

"Excellent, now all we need to do is brief you on the mission. Chiron if you please?" Hermes said to the centaur.

"Hmm…oh yes, please forgive me I was lost in my thoughts." Chiron replied "A week or so ago Grover came across a demigod wandering through the Arizona desert during his search for Pan. The demigod was barely coherent and babbling random words. What we were able to understand from the demigod was a labyrinth, string, and son of Poseidon. It seems that the Titans have found an entrance to the labyrinth and are trying to get Ariadne's string to navigate it and possible storm Olympus or Camp Half-Blood. We need you, Ms. La Rue to find the closest entrance of the labyrinth so we can see if it is a threat to our safety."

"Chi…Chiron…that's impossible, Daedalus was in possession of Ariadne's string and he's been dead for thousands of years." Said a surprised Annabeth.

"Yes, that is the popular belief Annabeth but we live in a world of gods and magic so it is not outside the realm of possibilities for Daedalus to have found some way to survive all these years," Chiron replied.

"Ho…how…would I identify an entrance to the labyrinth?" Clarisse asked .

"This is another reason we need Annabeth, she knows more about Daedalus and the labyrinth than anyone other than Athena but she is not allowed to help because of the ancient laws. So Annabeth here will give you a crash course on the labyrinth and Daedalus." Hermes responded.

"What do I do if I find and entrance?' Clarisse asked.

"Once you find an entrance you are to contact Chiron who will decide on whether you mark the entrance or try and destroy it," Hermes replied.

"H…how…will I try to destroy an entrance to the labyrinth?" asked a shocked Clarisse.

"Three days from today Chiron will summon you to the Big House to tell you that your mother has been in an accident. This will give you an alibi for leaving camp for an extended period of time. Also at that time, you will be given…. some…gifts made by Hephaestus. Among these gifts are some new weapons, new drachmas for Iris messaging that do not require a rainbow, as well as some explosives and some new thing-a-ma-jig Hephaestus, has invented to mark the entrance." Hermes explained.

"Cool" Replied the smiling daughter of the war god.

"Hermes…if I may why would Clarisse need to contact me as to whether she should mark or try and destroy the entrance?" Chiron questioned.

"Ah…good question. Lord Zeus feels that since you have spent the most time around mortals, that you have the best moral compass when it comes to their safety. Although Olympus is going through many changes Zeus is afraid that self-preservation would overrule what we are trying to accomplish." Hermes answered.

"I see…very well then, what do I do if the entrance needs to be marked?" Chiron inquired.

"If that is the case you will notify Hephaestus who will flash to Clarisse's location so that she can show him where the entrance is exactly. Hephaestus will then set up an alarm to warn us of intruder's and some nasty little welcoming gifts." Hermes replied.

"I accept!" Clarisse exclaimed loudly with a smile.

"Great, just remember the safety of the camp and Olympus is in your hands," Hermes said before he flashed away.

"Children you have a lot to prepare for so I suggest you get started immediately," Chiron instructed.

"Yes, Chiron." Both demigoddess's said I tandem as they left to prepare for their mission's.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Milord," Luke said as he knelt before the sarcophagus of Kronos "we have found Daedalus and are negotiating for the string of Ariadne."

"Very good. I knew I could count on you." Kronos's raspy voice said in Luke's head.

"However, there is another problem Milord," Luke said meekly.

"Another problem! Can you not handle a simple assignment? It is always another problem!" Kronos bellowed.

"Forgive us Milord but this problem threatens the entire operation," Luke replied.

"Just what can ruin this operation?" Kronos asked snidely.

"In the middle of the labyrinth is an arena that is run by a son of Poseidon. There is no way around it, as every path leads through this arena. The son of Poseidon is all but invincible as many of your followers tried to kill him and failed." Luke responded.

"Oy Vey! And does this son of Poseidon have a name?" Kronos asked.

"Ye…yes Milord his name is Antaeus," Luke answered.

"Damn him to Tartarus!" Kronos bellowed "you are correct he is almost invincible not quite but almost. Even I am unaware of how to kill him."

"Then what we will do Milord?" Luke questioned.

"You will go and negotiate safe passage through his arena and if at some point you discover his weakness kill him" hissed Kronos.

"Ye…yes Milord it shall be done," Luke said as he quickly left the room.

"I warned you about sending mortals to do these delicate jobs." Said a voice from the shadows.

"It is an easily fixed problem Loki," Kronos replied.

"Sending demigods to face an almost invincible monster an easily fixed problem? That is the problem with you Titans you send a mortal to do a god's work." Loki stated as he teleported out of the room.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Coming out of his tent, Perseus adjusted his armour as he made his way over to the hunters who were waiting patiently with Artemis and Thalia. Perseus had suggested to them at breakfast that instead of the Valkyries coming from Asgard to help train the girls, they would instead go to the realm of Asgard. At his statement gasps were heard, as the Valkyries had informed the girls what their training arena and equipment were like on Asgard and they were dying to join the Valkyries in training. Unfortunately, for the hunters Perseus, one condition was that they give their weapons to Artemis to hold until they reached the training arena of the Valkyries. The hunters refused at first but Perseus explained it was for their safety as most of the hunters do not like men, they may misunderstand a comment or gesture from a male of Asgard and try to hurt said male. Artemis agreed with Perseus and reassured the hunters that they would avoid men if at all possible. Reluctantly the hunters agreed and gave their weapons to Artemis while they travelled to the Valkyrie arena.

"Is everyone ready?" Perseus inquired as he received eager nods of confirmation from the hunt and a smile from his soon to be wives. "Well let's be off then."

Looking up to the sky, Perseus lifted his hammer above his head and announced the gatekeeper's name, "HEIMDALL" the unspoken command within the word. No sooner had Perseus uttered the name, thunder boomed causing the hunt to look up before the rainbow lights of the Bifrost engulfed them, carrying to the very top of the cosmos.

Recovering from the lights and shock at being engulfed by said lights, the girls including Artemis and Thalia looked on in amazement as they zipped past stars and nebula's, at first they thought it was like teleportation but it was actually more like a bridge just as the myths said. They could have stared for hours as they zoomed through space but eventually their journey was coming to the end as they neared an even brighter light. Shutting their eyes at the brightness the girls wobbled slightly as their feet was once again on firm ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Perseus asked gently receiving a chorus of yes as they took in the sights before them.

"Welcome to Asgard!" boomed a somehow quiet voice, making Perseus guests jump slightly as they all turned to see a mountain of a man clad in golden armour with soft orange eyes and golden teeth. His hands resting on a giant sword whilst a horn rested at his side.

"Ah, ladies, let me introduce you to Heimdall, the watcher of worlds and gatekeeper of Asgard." Perseus said with pride "Heimdall, these are the hunters of Artemis along with their goddess Artemis and Thalia demigoddess of Zeus."

"Ho…how does he watch the worlds?" asked a hunter who looked to be no older than eleven

"Heimdall has the ability to see and hear across time and space, nothing can escape him or bypass him" answered Perseus

"He sees everything?" asked Thalia

"Everything" Heimdall's voice boomed startling the girls once again

Artemis and Thalia blushed slightly at the knowing smirk that crossed the gatekeepers face before returning to his stoic expression

"Come let me show you some of my home" said Perseus nodding his head to Heimdall.

"My prince" returned Heimdall, his eyes following his prince as he led everyone up the rest of the rainbow bridge which ran into the heart of Asgard. Heimdall could hear the gasps as they laid their eyes on the magnificent palace in the distance.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **AN: A quick word of warning about this chapter a scene in this chapter is for the mature audiences only. We will put up another warning just before it's going to start and then one after telling you when it's over for our readers that don't like mature scenes.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Perseus, Asgard is… beautiful. The way your people have blended magic and science is incredible" Artemis said as she and the rest of the girls followed the prince to the Valkyrie training grounds.

"Thank you Artemis, I am sure the architects will be most humbled for that compliment" replied Perseus.

"You know Annabeth would have a sugar rush if she could see half the stuff I'd seen today" interrupted Thalia with one hand on her hip as she gazed around the magical realm.

"Do not mention her name!" hissed the moon goddess surprising Perseus at the amount of venom in her voice.

"Are you alright Artemis, has Annabeth done something to upset you?" inquired Perseus.

Her eyes widening, Artemis had forgotten that her soon to be husband was there. She couldn't exactly tell him why she was pissed at the daughter of Athena. "N…nothing, I just dislike it when the children of Athena act like they know everything," Artemis said hoping Perseus would buy it.

Laughing slightly Perseus nodded "yes the children of your sister can be a bunch of 'know it all's' as you said" replied Perseus allowing Artemis to breathe a sigh of relief. "Ah here we are," said Perseus causing Artemis to look up as they arrived at a set of giant golden doors adorned with scenes of battle on them. Pushing open the doors, Perseus stood aside to allow the girls entry but he himself stayed in the entrance way.

"Percy are you not coming in?" asked a confused Thalia as she and Artemis stopped and turned wondering why he wasn't entering the arena.

"No only my father is allowed access to this hall. No other male may enter" replied Perseus smiling slightly at their confused looks it made them look so cute "go it is alright."

"You can't get rid of us that easy Perseus," said Artemis before turning around and telling the girls that she and Thalia will be training with Perseus in private. Once she finished telling them another Valkyrie came and started showing the girls different training areas before the doors were closed.

"So, is there somewhere else we can train?" asked Thalia.

"Of course, I have a private training area next to my bedroom, follow me" Perseus replied as he showed them the way.

It didn't take long for them to reach the royal palace, the guards saluted their prince as he and his fiancés walked past. Perseus showed them the throne room where the Asgardian gods come to meet and discuss important matters concerning the safety and wellbeing of Asgard and the universe.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, Sparkles?" answered Perseus.

"Why are the thrones…like that?" Thalia inquired not knowing how to explain it.

Chuckling slightly Perseus explained. "Those are the thrones of the King and Queen, my father and mother. They are like that as it symbolizes during meetings of the gods that they are equals. However, my father has a separate throne in the Hall of Asgard, it is called Hliðskjálf, and is the high seat of Odin which allows him to see into all realms, it is mainly used for ceremonies and such.

"Which is yours Percy?" asked Thalia.

"Mine is to the left of my father's" answered Perseus

Gasping slightly, both girls took in the sheer beauty of it. The throne was darker than black showing swirling galaxies whilst golden sand representing time crawled around at a pace of its own desire. The back piece of the throne had scales whilst under it where two hands forming a handshake, for the domains of justice and loyalty.

Carrying on Thalia and Artemis asked a number of questions regarding items or images as they passed on the way to the training room, all of which Perseus happily answered until they finally arrived at his bedroom. Pushing open the doors Perseus stepped aside to allow them entry, as they gazed around at the modest yet quite bare room. Of course, it was designed and fit for a prince but Perseus did not possess the man things Thalia and Artemis expected to find in a male's room.

"The training area is through there," Perseus said interrupting the two girl's musings.

"What is behind that door?" asked the moon goddess.

"That is the bathing area, it is sort of a steam room as well" replied the Asgardian. "I will join you two in a moment, I am just going to change into some training clothes."

Artemis saw Thalia was about to say something which would embarrass them all so she zoomed over to her sister and gently pushed her along as she replied "of course, do not be long" before disappearing from view.

"Artemis what are you doing…stop pushing me!" hissed Thalia.

"I know what you were going to do dear sister," said Artemis giving Thalia a pointed look as she just looked away innocently.

Looking round Perseus's training room, well, to be honest, it wasn't actually a room. It was an open space attached to the prince's bedroom that overlooked the depths of space as small waterfalls fell from the sides giving the space a tranquil feel. There were two golden statues of Perseus clad in full regalia also overlooking the depths of space like a silent guardian, ever watching, ever protecting.

"This is his training area…it's awesome" squealed Thalia looking around at the numerous weapons and training equipment.

"Yes it is." replied Artemis who was more entranced by the beautiful view.

"Ahh…Sparkles, I see you are enjoying the weaponry" said a smiling Perseus as he walked down the steps watching as the girls turned to look at him. However, he failed to see their eyes bulge at his attire. He was clad in a very form fitting red and black top with shorts that left little to the imagination, not that they needed their imagination as they had seen what Perseus was packing. On the back of the top was an image of golden scales. Finally noticing their stares, Perseus felt a tad self-conscious and asked "is there… something… wrong?"

Banishing the images, they were thinking of from their minds Thalia and Artemis both responded "no" before looking at each other and smiling. "We were just discussing the various types of weaponry and views you have here," said Artemis.

"Yes it is indeed beautiful, I sometimes come just to stare out into The Presence's creation" replied Perseus "but anyway, come let us train, it would be too early to see if your new powers have begun to develop yet."

At this Perseus was met with confused stares.

"What new powers?" asked Thalia.

"Well not new powers per say, it is more like your existing powers will be more powerful and advanced due to my domains. For example, my domain of time is a fundamental force of the universe. Other fundamentals forces are gravity and energy. Thalia, you wield lightning which is a form of energy so you would synch with my time domain and eventually once you reach the height of you power you would be able to empower yourself with the energy from the universe itself" explained Perseus.

"Oh my gods, that's awesome and kind of scary" she added the last part quietly.

"Have no fear Sparkles, with training you will master them" Perseus said easing her worries a bit "whereas you Artemis, will draw power from and sync with my domain of space. As you know you already get a portion of your power and strength from the moon. I will teach you how to draw from not only other moons but from the stars as well until eventually like Thalia when you reach the height of your power you will be able to draw from magnetars which are a type of neutron star which are composed of an ultra-thick material called neutronium, a thimbleful of which weighs approximately 100 million tons. Magnetars have powerful magnetic fields that emit huge amounts of high-energy electromagnetic radiation such as gamma rays." Explained Perseus.

"So I will be able to draw power from Earth's sun?" inquired Artemis.

Laughing Perseus responded, "yes Artemis you will effectively have Apollo's domain as well."

"So Perce, when will these powers come into effect?" asked Thalia.

"You should already have a slight increase in your powers now, and they should get stronger as time passes, however, they will not be fully awakened until we…*coughs*" said Perseus.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," said Thalia moving closer slightly.

"Until we…copulate… which will enable us to bond completely" informed a blushing Perseus.

"Oh I see" Thalia replied feeling the heat in her cheeks she looked at Artemis who was looking away most probably blushing as well.

"Anyway, come and let us train," said Perseus moving about and examining some his weapons not that he didn't know each one inside out. "What weapon would you like to train on?"

"Well I would like to master the spear if you would teach me Perce?" asked Thalia.

"Of course and Artemis what weapon would you like?" Perseus asked.

"Do you have any staff like weapons? I have always been intrigued by them but have yet to learn how to use one" asked Artemis.

"Hmm…I do believe I have one. Hold on a moment." Turning round Perseus made his way over to a chest and started to dig through it before he smiled and pulled out a small staff about the length of his arm and threw it over to Artemis who caught it skillfully. "Apply a bit of pressure to the center hilt," said Perseus to Artemis which she did and flinched when two deadly looking blades on white with a black center and one black with a white center sprang free from their confinement. (AN: It is kind of a cross between a swallow and staff)

"Perseus…it is magnificent" Artemis breathed as she admired the weapon.

"And dangerous. Do you see the two gems on each side of your hands? Those are metaochite gems, those gems are only found in Alfheim, they have the ability to bring light to the darkest of places and darken places with the brightest of lights. May it serve you well" said Perseus.

"Perseus, I cou…" started Artemis.

"It is yours, a gift," said Perseus closing her hands around the weapon. "Alright Thalia, come and I'll show you some spear moves first. As you're probably aware you are not the tallest of girls" Perseus said chuckling slightly at her pout. "So we need to find the proper spear technique for you to use. I have been to many different realms and studied various spear techniques, I believe this form will be more fluent and easier for you to use and learn. First, I want you to stand forward in a forward stance, with you left leg forward, and your right leg back straight your right heel raised. Position your spear so it is almost vertical with the spearhead up and the lower half angled slightly forward and across the center line. Position your left-hand high on the shaft near the spearhead and right hand placed closer to the bottom of the shaft with your thumbs forward." Looking to see if Thalia was managing Perseus once again chuckled at the sight of Thalia trying to position her hands correctly. Walking over he gently took her hands and positioned them correctly as he then moved her left leg into the correct stance. "Good, this technique is used for offense and defense, you can use the spear like a BO Staff during the fight so that you can strike from a distance or block an opponent's sword, however with a quick adjustment of your hands you can be ready to throw it in a second. Unfortunately, as you know once you have thrown the spear you will be weaponless, so you will need another weapon but we can focus on that later. The second technique is for readiness to deflect and strike, first, you put your left leg forward which puts your weight notably on the left leg and makes your torso somewhat squared. Grasp your spear with one hand in the middle and one hand about a quarter of the way forward from your other hand with your thumbs facing forward. Put your spear under your left arm or if the situation calls for it, the right, just make sure to reverse the positioning of your hands. Now as you can tell this will allow you to bring up your spear and deflect a number of weapons and you can either use the butt of the spear which we could attach a blade to swing around and impale your opponent or you can thrust with you spear and due to your smaller height will most likely hit the chest area. The third and final technique requires a shield, which you do have put I want you to have a pelta shield which will allow for close quarters combat with your spear as it has the top for resting your spear to protect your chest but allow for stabbing. But also the edges of the shield have serrated edges so you can swing it and slice your enemies open. Anyway, practice those two techniques first with a couple of automatons and I will have a shield made for you." Finished Perseus as he activated some automatons for Thalia to practice against.

Walking back over to his weapons rack, Perseus picked up a weapon similar to Artemis's although his weapon was leaning more towards to a double ended glaive. "So Artemis with your weapon you will need to focus on speed and precision, striking your opponent in lethal points, which will down them almost immediately as well as avoiding their armor if at possible. You will first want to start by swinging it around your body" explained Perseus as he slowly started to spin his glaive behind his arms then to his back before skimming it over his head. "By starting like this when opponents rush at you, you can then lash out at them with your weapon. The best striking areas are the throat, the eyes, the side of the head or the collarbone area, the ribs, knees and of course the groin for the male gender. But of course you won't always be on the offensive sometimes you have to be defensive and so similar to Thalia if an opponent were to come at you with an overhead strike, you would counter with the front blade and swing round and counter attack with the back blade to the stomach area effectively gutting your opponent. If your opponent were to, however, come at you from the side, then you would counter with the top blade and can do either one of two things. First being to stop the incoming blade, duck under the weapon then counter by slicing off the opponent's arm, or you could stop the blade then swing your weapon up once again effectively gutting your opponent." Perseus said showing Artemis the moves which she tried to replicate. "However you will, like Thalia, pick up and create your own styles in combat it will just take time but your will eventually learn."

"Hmm, it is an interesting weapon, especially with its techniques. I can't wait to try it out in battle" said Artemis as she swung her weapon around her body slowly as to not injure herself.

"Come let us join Thalia and practice with some automatons and try out your weapon," said Perseus as they went over and joined Thalia in practice.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 ***Mature Content Ahead***

"Hold up" panted Thalia who was bent over holding her knees, sweat dripping off her brow.

"Tired dear sister?" asked Artemis amusement evident in her voice.

"Forgive me, I don't have godly stamina to rely on" shot back Thalia with a smirk on her face.

"Come, I think that should be enough training for today" Perseus interrupted as he disarmed the automatons and coming to a stop in front of his brides to be "let us get cleaned up then we can see what the hunters are up to."

"Ohh…can we use the steam room?" asked Thalia .

Confused Perseus responded "bu…but…you do…don't have anything to change into."

Both girls rolled their eyes at this; Freya was right when she said he had no experience with women.

"I believe that was the point, dear Perseus," said Artemis patting his chest and walking off with Thalia back up towards Perseus's room.

"Oh" blushed the Asgardian before he shook his head and followed the girls back to his room.

Once back Perseus showed the girls where they could get changed and he himself went back to his room to give them some privacy. As he was taking off his training gear he couldn't help but think of how much fun he had training and practicing with Thalia and Artemis, they seemed to be connecting more and more. Perhaps it was because they were becoming closer. Folding and putting away his gear, Perseus went through into his bathroom and stripped down till he was naked as the day he was born and wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to the steam room which had a giant pool in the ground for relaxing in. Noticing the girls had yet to enter the prince stripped and folded his towel and put it on the bench before getting into the hot water which seemed to pull him in and ease his aching muscles.

Just as he was about to shout and ask if the girls were alright, the door to the chamber where the clean linen and towels were kept opened and out stepped the girls with towels wrapped around themselves from the chest down.

"Ah, I thought you might have got lost" chuckled Perseus.

"Very funny space boy" retorted Thalia.

"You like coming up with nicknames don't you?" said Perseus leaning back and putting his arms on the side of the pool.

"What can I say, I'm good at coming up with names" giggled, Thalia.

"If you say so Thals" shot back Perseus.

Then before Perseus could even blink both girls dropped their towels which obviously left very little to Perseus's imagination and got into the pool and both let out sighs of content as the hot water rushed over them.

"Are you alright Perseus?" asked Artemis innocently

Perseus who was still trying to pick his jaw up out of the water, rubbed his neck and looked away and muttered: "of course, everything's fine."

"Perseus what did I say this morning, there's nothing to be embarrassed about you can look, we are going to be your wives, you are going to see us like this a lot more" stressed Artemis.

"I know it's just you are both so beautiful that I cannot help but react like this," said Perseus.

"It's called getting a boner Perce" interrupted Thalia ducking her head underwater and re-emerging, flicking her hair backward.

"A… bo…boner? What is that?" asked Perseus confused.

"She means erection, boner is mortal slang, ignore her" Artemis answered "and believe me Perseus and I'm sure Thalia would agree, we would be more worried if you didn't get an erection whilst we are in this state. Now let's just relax for a bit."

Agreeing Perseus once again leaned back against the pool and allowed the water to soothe him.

"Hey, Perce? Do…do you think… I'll be successful as the child of prophecy?" Thalia asked as she swam over to the prince.

Perseus opened an eye and looked at Thalia and asked: "What has brought this on Thals?"

"It..it's just that I've been thinking, I mean with everything that's been happening, with Kronos rising. I was just…wondering if I will be able to manage or succeed. I don't want the world to end." Said a somber Thalia.

"Oh, Sparkles you will do fine. As a matter of fact, I am sure you will do better than fine, you will kick Kronos's ass." Replied a determined Perseus.

"H…how…can you say that? He is so powerful and now that he has the time stone I don't think I can beat him." Thalia said shakily.

"Ordinarily you would be right considering the time stone is involved…but I am aware of some things that you and most importantly Kronos does not know." Said a smirking Perseus.

"Is that true Perseus? Is there a way for Thalia to win?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about that," Perseus responded.

"Ho…how can…I…I beat someone so powerful?" Thalis said stutteringly.

"Remember a few minutes ago when we were talking about your powers increasing?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, but how can that stop Kronos," Thalia asked.

"Well if you remember, I told you that you would have a fundamental power of the universe, what you and Kronos do not know is that those fundamental powers cannot affect each other negatively," Perseus stated.

"I…I don't understand," Thalia said as Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if Kronos or I were to stop you in time would gravity or energy be affected? The answer is no because one cannot cancel the other out. Time may be stopped but gravity remains constant as does energy as it continues to generate and flow. So as a user of this fundamental power you will have an advantage he is not aware of." Explained Perseus.

"So…so I can just hit him with a lightning bolt and it's over? Asked a hopeful Thalia.

"No, Sparkles I am afraid it does not quite work like that. Once you give the energy form he can use his powers to stop the form the energy has taken. What you will need to do is learn to become energy itself, it would be like you dissolved into nothingness but you will exist as energy. If done correctly, this will free you from his time spell and give you an opportunity to attack and defeat him." Said a confident Perseus .

"That sounds really difficult and I don't know if I will be able to learn to do something like that. I…I just don't want to disappoint anyone" Thalia said quietly.

Wrapping an arm around Thalia, Perseus responded "A man once said 'Whether you fear it or not, disappointment will come. The beauty is that through disappointment you can gain clarity, and with clarity comes conviction and true originality.'So what I'm trying to say is there will always be disappointment or failure it's what you do after that, that really matters. Do you accept that failure and stop or do you say no and push yourself onward never giving up until you succeed?"

"Hmm, that is very insightful Perseus," Artemis said as she rested against the prince's other arm opposite Thalia.

"I am more than just brawn you know" teased Perseus.

"We know, you have your good looks as well" laughed Thalia causing Artemis and Perseus to join in laughing. "You also have those delicious lips" and with that Thalia slowly captured the prince's lips with hers gently pouring love into it. Thalia gently brushed her tongue against his lips asking for entry which he granted but was unprepared for the sudden invasion from Thalia who immediately darted her tongue in exploring every inch of his mouth, her hands on the back of his head pulling his head closer eager to get further into his mouth.

"Ahem!" coughed Artemis loudly startling the two "I believe it's my turn," said Artemis sending a pointed glare at her sister who rolled her eyes before retreating from Perseus mouth who was panting heavily.

"He's all yours," said a smiling Thalia as she moved back to the side of Perseus crushing her breasts against the side of his chest.

Unlike Thalia who preferred things a bit rougher, Artemis opted for a gentler approach and started kissing his earlobe and began to whisper things too naughty to be written in this story. Slowly working her way down towards his jaw, Artemis nibbled at his ear making him let out a shiver before continuing to kiss his jaw gently sucking, as well as running her hands over his torso. Capturing his mouth with hers Artemis allowed him entry this time which he gladly accepted and explored her mouth slowly and lovingly.

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" whispered Thalia into Perseus ear causing him to moan into the kiss causing Artemis to deepen it before pulling back.

"Yes let's," said Artemis with a sultry smile on her face.

Perseus watched as his wives to be climbed out the pool, droplets of water cascading down their naked bodies and their curves and bosoms. Gods, they make it impossible for him to think straight. Sighing in delight Perseus dunked his head under water to refresh himself before climbing out, not wanting to keep his girls waiting.

The scene that awaited him was something out of the dreams he has recently been having, Artemis and Thalia were laying on his bed patting the spot between them, a spot which Perseus eagerly occupied.

"So Perce, what shall we do?" asked Thalia biting her lip whilst Artemis drew circles on his chest.

Now poor Perseus's mind was in such a state of arousal his higher brain functions seemed to have shut down and before he could even think he had opened his mouth to respond with. "Urgh…umm…"

"Why dear sister it seems we have scrambled his brain" laughed Artemis before slowly leaning in and nibbling on his earlobe, causing Perseus to moan in pleasure.

"It appears we have sister" replied Thalia lightly fondling Perseus member through his boxers making his legs tense.

Suddenly all three froze at the sound of the door opening…" Perseus dear are y…" however the woman's voice was cut off when her eyes landed on the scene before her.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" screamed Thalia and Artemis jumping behind the prince grabbing his pillows in hopes of covering themselves.

"MOTHER!" shouted Perseus blushing madly at having been caught by his mother in such a display "I…I…we…can explain" stuttered Perseus avoiding his mother's amused gaze as much as possible.

"Oh you can, please do?" smiled the Queen.

"Well, you see…we…were…urgh…just… cuddling" said Perseus meekly.

"Naked?" retorted Frigga.

"We were hot" mumbled the prince, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was not born yesterday my son. Anyway, I was just coming to see if you were alright. If I had known you had company, well I would have waited. I will see you later my son" the Queen said as she smiled softly before turning around and heading back out the door but paused and turned "Oh and it is nice to finally meet you girls" she said before leaving laughing at their embarrassed looks.

"You didn't you lock the door?!" the girls hissed while slapping the back of Perseus's head.

"I…I…I thought I did" said Perseus sighing at the fact he had been caught by his mother in such a position with his wives to be, "by Odin what must she think?"

"Well, the mood is certainly ruined, come let's get dressed and see how the hunters are faring." Said an embarrassed Artemis.

 ***Mature Content Over***

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Artemis if it is alright with you and Thalia I will teleport the two of you to the Hall of the Valkyries and when you are ready to return Brunnhilde can summon me to come and get you or provide transportation to the palace," Perseus said.

"Are you sure you do not want to come?" Artemis asked.

"As I said earlier my father is the only male allowed in the hall, which would leave me standing outside. So I can stay here and you and Thalia can check on the hunters and visit with the Valkyries before returning." Perseus responded.

"I see your point. We should not be too long." Artemis said as she stood next to Thalia as Perseus waved his hand in front of them and teleported them to the Halls of the Valkyries.

As Thalia and Artemis appeared in the arena, Artemis began to glow with joy as she observed her hunters enjoying themselves training with the Valkyrie's in their arena, however, Artemis knew she had other business to take care of namely two love goddess's that thoroughly embarrassed her. Looking throughout the arena Artemis spied the one person she needed to talk to Brunnhilde leader of the Valkyrie's.

"Brunnhilde, a moment if you please?" Artemis called out.

"Yes Milady, how may I be of assistance?" Brunnhilde asked as she bowed before Artemis.

"Please do not bow to me. I am but a visitor here and we are both strong female warriors, in my eyes we are equal." Said Artemis.

"My apologies Milady but you will soon be a part of the royal family, I bow in respect of that." Explained Brunnhilde.

"How about a compromise? When we are around in public you can bow but in settings such as this, there is no bowing or any of the other royal things that you are supposed to do." Artemis responded.

"So you want us to be like we are with the prince?" Brunnhilde asked.

"What do you mean like the prince?" Artemis inquired.

"Like you Milady he does not like being bowed to or really any of the royal things as you put it and made us the same compromise," Brunnhilde responded.

"Really?" Artemis asked in shock "it is rare that you find a man with such values and respect."

"Yes, Prince Perseus is indeed one of a kind. It was a sad day for the women of Asgard when his engagement to you and Lady Thalia was announced." A downtrodden Brunnhilde said .

"D…did…you desire…him as well?" Artemis asked.

"If I am being truthful Milady, then yes I did as do most of the Valkyries. Prince Perseus is a rare man powerful without bragging, loyal, steadfast, and is always there when you need a shoulder to lean on." Replied the nervous Valkyrie.

"Rest easy Brunnhilde. I do not blame you for being attracted to the prince. If I am, to be honest, the first time I saw him, I was somewhat attracted to him myself." Said a blushing Artemis.

"I understand Milady. So what is it I can do for you?" Brunnhilde asked.

"What are the laws concerning hunting on Asgard?" Artemis inquired.

"It would depend Milady, on what you are hunting and where you are hunting it. What would you like to hunt?" Replied Brunnhilde.

"I…want to… hunt two… goddesses'." Artemis responded with fiery determination.

"Milady! We cannot allow that!" Brunnhilde exclaimed.

"Oh…no you misunderstand me. I am hunting them down to find them and pay them back for a …prank they pulled on me." Artemis said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh…I see. Just who are these unfortunate goddess's?" Brunnhilde asked .

"The first one is Freyja…" Artemis started to say when she heard.

"We are in!" Brunnhilde yelled out.

"Ex…excuse me?" Artemis questioned.

"If I had known it was that damned love goddess we would have already been hunting them," Brunnhilde responded.

"Well more like two love goddess's" Artemis replied.

"Even better," Brunnhilde said.

"I take it Freyja has offended you sometime in the past?" Artemis questioned.

"The bitch is lucky we have not killed her and that is only because Lord Odin has decreed that she live!" Hissed the angry Valkyrie.

"If I may ask, what did she do?" Artemis asked.

"For centuries, that bitch has tried to relentlessly to make us fall in love! You probably do not know this but if a Valkyrie falls in love she may no longer stay a Valkyrie! We have thwarted her at every turn until one day she did something so vile that it cannot be forgiven!" Brunnhilde exclaimed.

"Wh…what did she do?" Artemis inquired.

"Sh…she…tainted the ale the spirits drink in the hall of heroes with her strongest lust potion. The spirits were overcome with lust and wanted only one thing…to fuck us. We battled for what seemed like days until finally my sisters and I escaped the hall and trapped the spirits inside. The lucky ones still had a small amount of clothing on such as a bra or panties but the rest were naked and you could see the bruise's and hand prints from the groping of the spirits!" Brunnhilde said as tears fell down her face.

"Today sister, we will both get our revenge!" Bellowed Artemis "Now how do we get to them?"

"We will have to get them out of the city." Brunnhilde said, "that will be difficult since Freyja is most likely hold up in her palace."

"How can we get them out of her palace?" Artemis inquired.

"It will not be easy. She will not come if we summon her, in fact, the only ones she would leave her palace for are…." Brunnhilde was saying before a face splitting grin came across her face "There is one who could summon her and she would have to obey, but it will not be easy convincing them."

"Who? Who is it that can summon them?" Artemis asked frantically.

"Your husband to be Prince Perseus. Freyja cannot ignore a summons from a royal family member. But as I said it will be difficult to convince the prince to help us." Brunnhilde said.

"It may not be as difficult as you suspect." Said a deviously smirking Artemis "Thalia! Come here!"

"Yes, Artemis you need something?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Tell me everything you know about getting a man to do what you want him to do." Artemis responded.

"Do what!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You heard me or do you want to be included as one of the hunted?" Artemis threatened.

"Oh when you put it that way, here is what you do…" Thalia said telling Artemis everything she knew about getting a man to do what she wants.

 **Later that Evening**

"PPPeeerrrrcccyyyy!" Artemis said seductively while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…yes… Art…Artemis." Perseus answered stuttering.

"Would you do something for meeee? PPPllleeeaassseeee." Artemis asked in the same tone.

"Of…of cours…course. What do…do you…need?" Perseus inquired.

"I need you to summon Freyja and Aphrodite so I can hunt them," Artemis said with a finger in her mouth and twirling her auburn hair with her other hand.

"UUUHHH…wha…what!" Exclaimed Perseus "what do you mean hunt them!" Perseus exclaimed.

"Yes, I just want to have a little fun and hunt them," Artemis said as she seductively walked towards Perseus and put her arms around his neck while she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

At this Perseus began to blush fiercely and stutteringly said "wh…why…d…d…do yo…you…wan…hunt…th…them?"

"They," Artemis said as she began to nibble on his ear "played a nasty prank on me and embarrassed me in front of my hunters. I just want to prank them back."

"By Odin's beard," Perseus said as he was getting horny at what Artemis was doing "I…I..ca…can't let…you…(oh, gods…that feels amazing!)...hurt them."

"I won't hurt them," Artemis said as her hands made their way down and she grabbed Perseus by his ass cheeks "I just want them to know how it feels."

"Yo…you…sw…swear…n…(fuck don't stop)not to…hur…hurt them?" Perseus asked his soon to be wife as he was being overcome by her actions.

"I swear not to hurt them," Artemis said as she kissed around his collar bone driving him crazy with lust.

"I…I…I'll…do…(gods I'm about to blow up)…it." Said a heavily breathing Perseus.

"Thank you," Artemis said sweetly as she gave his collar bone a little nip.

"Shit!" exclaimed the blushing Perseus "Let me…change and…and then tell me…what you need for…me to do."

 **Fifteen minutes later (he had to wash up and change clothes)**

"Bjarke (BYAHR-ke)" Perseus called out. ( **FYI Bjarke means Bear in Danish)**

"Yes Milord," said a soldier entering Perseus's room.

"Bjarke, I need for you to summon the goddess Freyja to my room. She will more than likely be in the company of the Greek goddess Aphrodite summon her as well." Perseus instructed.

"As you command Milord" Bjarke replied as he bowed.

"Oh, and Bjarke," Perseus said "if they ask why just tell them I wish to discuss the wedding. Do not tell them that Lady Artemis and Lady Thalia are here."

"Yes Milord" Bjarke responded as he left to summon the goddesses.

Soon there was a knock on the Prince's door "enter" said Perseus.

At this, the door opened and in walked Bjarke who announced: "Lord Perseus here are the Ladies Freyja and Aphrodite."

"Thank you Bjarke, you may return to your duties" stated Perseus "Ladies please come in and have a seat, I have some…pressing issues I must discuss with you."

"The pleasure is ours Perseus. What can we love goddess's do for the handsome young prince of Asgard?" Freyja asked.

"Um…as you know…I am to be married to the ladies Thalia and Artemis…and as…you have probably guessed…" Perseus was saying when a "foomp" "foomp" followed by the sound of two bodies falling to the ground. Perseus looked up to see Artemis coming from out of her hiding place with what looked like a blow gun "I thought you said you would not hurt them?"

"I didn't, I may have put them to sleep for a little while. Brunnhilde showed me how to use a blowgun and supplied me with darts coated in a sleeping potion." Artemis explained. "Now would you teleport us to the Valkyrie arena. Please."

"Odin help me," Perseus said as he waved his hand and the three goddess's disappeared.

Slowly Aphrodite began to regain consciousness. The love goddess tried to lift her arm only to find she was restrained "wh…what's going on? Wh…where am I?" she asked nervously.

"Ah… Aphrodite, you are awake; it is about time" said a familiar voice.

"Art…Artemis? What's going on why am I bound to a bed?" Aphrodite asked with confusion in her voice.

"You have forgotten already? I believe the last thing I said to you and Freyja was that I would hunt the both of you down. As you can see I found a way to Asgard and here we are." Artemis said with an evil smile.

"Now…now Arty there's no…no need for this. Wh…what we did wa…was for the betterment of yours and Perseus's relationship!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Oh I agree that it was; unfortunately, I do not agree with how you went about it. Poor Zoe is still having nightmares about what she saw and let us not forget how embarrassed I was that she saw me in such a position! Not to mention how you went about doing it! After you shackled me to a bed spread eagled, you then used a fucking weed whacker and other barbaric tools to accomplish your goal when you could have just used magic! Then if that wasn't bad enough you mocked me afterward by saying it growled at you and it kept growing back! No, you deserve what you are about to get!" Artemis hissed.

At this Freyja began to stir "wha…what? Where am I. What's going on?!" asked the frantic goddess.

"Ah… our other participant has awakened." Artemis stated, "Hello Freyja remember me?"

"Art…Artemis ho…how did you get to Asgard?" asked the frightened love goddess.

"Evidently you and your counterpart have forgotten just who it is that I am engaged to. It took very little convincing to have Perseus bring me and my hunters to Asgard for some training with the Valkyries." Artemis explained with a smile.

"Bu…but how did you capture us? We were in the city there are laws against such things." Said an exasperated Freyja.

"Yes, Brunnhilde did explain that to me, fortunately, we found a loophole in the law. I …convinced Perseus to summon you and when you arrived I did what I do best capture my prey." Artemis explained.

"Arty! I'm so proud of you. Look at you using your feminine wiles to get your man to do what you want." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"I had no other choice but rest assured I shall not do it again. Now let us proceed with your punishment." Artemis stated as she pulled out two vials.

"Wh…what …are those?" Freyja asked.

"Oh, nothing much just a little surprise I had prepared for you. Now open wide and say Ah." Artemis said as the two love goddess's shut their mouths tightly.

"I was hoping you would choose the hard way," Artemis said as she pulled out a hunting knife and gave a nod to her hunters as she picked up some of Aphrodite's hair. "I will have some much more fun this way."

As Artemis placed the knife on Aphrodite's hair, the love goddess screamed "not my hair!"

At one of the hunters grabbed her mouth while another pinched her nose as Artemis began to pour the potion in Aphrodite's mouth. As soon as the potion was in the hunter closed her mouth ensuring she couldn't spit the potion out. After a few moments, hunters released their hold on Aphrodite's mouth and nose as she had finally swallowed the potion.

"That 'cough cough' was terrible," Aphrodite said trying to spit the taste out of her mouth.

"No less than you deserve" Artemis hissed "and now for contestant number two. Do you want the east way or the hard way?"

Freyja lay there tight-lipped shaking her head.

"Today must be my lucky day, Brunnhilde the shaving cream please." Artemis ordered "yes lather her head up nicely I do not want to miss a hair on her head.

"No! Stop! I'll…I'll drink it!" Freyja exclaimed.

"Just know if you spit this out I will not only shave your head but I will sew that thing you call a pussy up and you will never have sex again. Am I understood?" Artemis asked.

"Ye…yes…ple…please just do…don't shave my head." Said the practically crying Freyja.

"Open wide" Artemis ordered as she poured the potion into Freyja's mouth who promptly swallowed the potion.

"Wh…what…sniff…sniff…will that do to us?" Freyja asked.

"Oh, that? Nothing much as a matter of fact I have been reassured by Brunnhilde here that most of the Norse Gods will like what the potion does. However, what you should be concerned about is what happens next." Artemis stated.

"What! We did as you asked and drank the potion!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"True but that was revenge for what you did to me. What happens next is for what Freyja did to our new sisters Brunnhilde and the Valkyries." Artemis replied.

"Bu…bu…but I didn't do anything to them." Aphrodite pleaded.

"While it is true that you have not done anything to them what you have forgotten are the numerous hunters that you have taken from me. So this is what the mortals call 'killing two birds with one stone'" Artemis responded.

"Th…that's not fair!" Aphrodite pleaded.

"Actually, it is more than fair, normally I would kill you; however, I promised Perseus I would not harm you," Artemis said as she touched the shoulders of both goddess's and began to whisper quietly. All three goddesses' glowed silver until Artemis removed her hands from their shoulders.

"Wha…what di…did you do to us?" Freyja asked.

"I placed a curse on you. One I believe you will find most fitting." Artemis answered.

"What kind of curse?" Aphrodite inquired.

"Oh, nothing too bad. I just increased your pheromone levels by 100%. This will allow any monster, rock troll, dwarf, or animal in a three-mile radius to smell you. And once they have smelt your pheromones they will be on your trail very quickly and they will be extremely horny, so I would run if I were you." Artemis explained.

"You didn't?!" Freyja bellowed.

"Oh but I did. Think of this as payback for what you did in the Hall of Heroes. Oh but do not worry the curse will only last 36 hours." Said Artemis.

At that, there was a loud "AAARRROOOO!"

"I do believe that is your first customer. You better be off." Artemis said as she snapped her fingers releasing the goddesses from their restraints.

"The joke is still on you Arty we will just use our powers to flash away." Aphrodite said smirkingly as she tried to flash out "what? Why won't it work."

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, I gave you both some jewelry to accessorize with your outfits. They are power inhibitor bands so you won't be using your powers today." Said a smiling Artemis.

"AAAARRRRROOOO!" the sound came again only closer.

"Ladies it is getting closer you really should start running," Artemis instructed as the two love goddesses turned and started to run in high heels.

"Fuck you Arty!" Aphrodite screamed as she fell because her heel broke.

"Milady, surely you are not going to let them be taken by those monsters?" Zoe asked.

"No Zoe as much as I dislike Aphrodite and Freyja for what they have done I would not condemn even them to such a fate. I wove a teleportation spell into the curse, once the monster's, animals or whatever gets within a certain distance they will be safely transported to some place safe." Artemis explained.

"What will that potion you made them drink do to them Milady?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, the potion it will essentially do the reverse of what they did to me. It will make them grow hair all over their body and no matter what they try they will not be able to get rid of it. I am assured that once the potion takes effect the two love goddesses will look like the creature mortals call Sasquatch." Artemis replied.

"It is just like you to think of everything," Zoe replied.

"Actually, I didn't, Perseus is the one who thought of the inhibitor bracelets," Artemis responded.

"Hmm…maybe you will make a good husband out of him yet." Said a smirking Zoe.

"It will take some work but it can be done." Artemis said while laughing "now come and let us get back to Perseus."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ah, good evening ladies, Perseus" greeted Frigga.

"Mother" Perseus replied as he bowed his head in respect.

"Your highness" both Artemis and Thalia said bobbing a curtsy to the queen.

Laughing gently at their actions the queen responded "come now, there is no need for that behind closed doors. You are to become my daughters, there is no need to act regal in private."

Unused to such positive affection from a mother figure **(looking at you Hera O.O)** the girls graciously thanked the queen before taking the seats that had been offered to them.

"Is there something wrong mother?" Perseus asked before quickly looking to his father. Usually, if there was something wrong or if Perseus was in trouble, Odin would try to subtly warn his son but he gave no indication that he knew of anything.

"No nothing's wrong dear, it has just come to my attention that we have neglected our duty as parents to ensure that you were thoroughly educated" stated Frigga.

"Pardon dear?" asked Odin as Thor just laughed at his brothers abashed look.

"Mother I can assure you that I have been thoroughly educated" Perseus practically shouted.

"You misunderstand my son" laughed the queen "what I was referring to where your teachings with Freyja." At the horrid look on her son's face, the queen knew he had figured it out but continued. "When I walked in on you and your wives to be…canoodling naked…I realized that you have not been taught the proper education regarding safe sexual practices."

The only sounds penetrating the room where Odin and Thor's laughter which they were trying to stifle which they did when they received a look from the queen as she said "did I say something funny?"

"N…no…dear" Odin replied as Thor quickly added "no mother."

"I thought not," Frigga said as she turned her attention back to Perseus.

"M…mot…mother… like I said …we…we were just… cuddling" said an embarrassed prince.

"The looks on your faces said differently. Now there will not be any arguing on this matter, I will contact Freyja and Aphrodite for Artemis and Thalia's benefit at a later date and arrange for you as well as Artemis and Thalia to be educated on the matter" informed the queen.

At this, the only thoughts that were running through Artemis and Thalia's minds were 'oh shit oh shit oh shit'. After what had transpired early on in the day and in fact is still ongoing. The love goddesses were going to think The Presence was smiling down upon them when they learn of the new duties they were to perform. They both could only imagine what tortuous things they will come up with and teach all in the name of education. Damn it to Hades they both thought.

 **At that current moment in time**

"…Achoo…" sneezed the Lord of the Underworld.

"Gesundheit father" replied a feminine voice.

"Thank you, Bianca…now where has your brother run off to?" said Hades mumbling the last part.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter. A quick word of warning about this chapter a scene in this chapter is for the mature audiences only. We will put up another warning just before it's going to start and then one after telling you when it's over for our readers that don't like mature scenes.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

On the outside of Asgard, two goddess's ran through the forest as if their lives depended on it. Truth be told their lives did not depend on their avoiding the small army of trolls, dwarfs, animals, and monsters that pursued them, but what did depend on them avoiding the small army is something almost as important to these two goddess's, it's the tightness and sanctity of their pussies. Don't get them wrong the two love goddesses have no problem with promiscuity (it is the cornerstone of their domain after all), it's that they know what will happen if they are caught by the army of monsters, trolls, dwarfs and monsters, their pussies will be split in half. No woman be she mortal, immortal, or goddess can have such monstrous cocks in them without causing permanent damage to it. And if there is one thing a love goddess values above all others it's her pussy.

"H…how…ca…can Art…Artemis…do th…this…for fun?" Questioned an exhausted and disheveled looking Aphrodite as Freyja and her ran through the forest.

"I…I…do…not know." Replied a heaving Freyja "tr…try an…and do…a goo…good deed…and…see what…ha…happens."

"They went this way!" A voice yelled out as the sounds of the army running could be heard throughout the forest.

"Run faster!" Aphrodite hissed.

Suddenly both goddess's exclaimed "FUCK!" as their way was now blocked by the side of a cliff.

"Wh…what are…we going to do? They're almost upon us." Asked a frightened Aphrodite.

"I…I…do not know. Look for a place and place that we may be able to hide" Freyja replied.

"Look!" Aphrodite exclaimed quietly as she pointed towards a cave "we can hide in there."

"It…it may…not be safe." Stated Freyja.

"Not safe in there, tell me, honey, how safe is it out here?" Answered a sarcastic Aphrodite.

"Excellent point," Freyja said as she began to climb towards the cave "Son of a bitch."

"What? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Aphrodite.

"Let them take me! My world has just come to an end, I…I…broke a nail" a despondent and tearful Freyja responded.

"I…I cannot believe I am going to say this but, keep climbing we must carry on Freyja," Aphrodite instructed.

"Bu…but my nail!" Freyja hissed as she held up the hand with the broken nail.

"Do not worry once we get back to Asgard, we will have a spa day where they will pamper us as well as fix your broken nail," Aphrodite replied.

Suddenly a loud voice echoed throughout the evening "we have them now! There is no way out except for the way we came!"

A chorus of "Yay's and cheers" could be from the small army of extremely horny creatures.

"Hurry!" Aphrodite whispered loudly.

"Almost there" Freyja replied as her hand gripped the ledge to the cave.

Freyja quickly turned around and pulled Aphrodite the rest of the way up. The two goddess's entered the cave as the army of assorted suitors came into the clearing.

"By very quiet" Freyja whispered to Aphrodite who just nodded in return.

After a few tense moments, a voice bellowed out "beloveds! Come out beloved's we will not harm you we only want to…."

"Fuck You! We all want to fuck you!" Another creature yelled out over the first.

At this, another unusual sound was heard it sounded like a "swoosh" only to be followed be the faint sound of something hitting the ground.

"Beloved's pay no attention to that interloper, he has been dealt with. All we want to do beloveds is love you and worship as the goddess's you are." The voice of the leader said.

"Th…they know we're here. What do we do?" whispered a frightened Aphrodite.

"W…we must stall for time until we can find a way out of this," Freyja responded.

"Beloved's come out, do not make us come in after you." The voice of the leader said.

"Yo…you said that all of you love us, is that right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, we all love you. We want you to come out so that we can show you our love." The leader stated.

"We…. well answer me this, who loves us the most?" Aphrodite inquired.

At this there murmuring could be heard throughout the assembled army until the leader said: "Beloved's we all love you but I love you the most." This statement upset the army because each member believed he loved the two goddess's the most.

"I got it. I know what we need to do." Aphrodite said as she started telling Freyja her plan.

A few moments later Freyja stepped out of the cave and asked "if you love us the most how can you justify sharing us with the others? And the rest of you." She said as she pointed at the rest of the army "if you love us the most why are you willing to share us with the others when we should be only with you?"

At this arguments and fights started breaking out in the army as each member said the he loved the goddess's more.

Finally, Aphrodite stepped out of the cave and said "only one of you is deserving of our love and bodies, that is the strongest of you. In order for you to love us or fuck us, you must be the last troll, dwarf, monster, or animal left alive."

At this, all Hades and Hel broke lose as everyone attacked everyone for the opportunity to be the lover of the two goddesses.

Aphrodite and Freyja sat back on a boulder and watched as the trolls destroyed a number of the monsters while the dwarfs and animals fought hammer and claw with neither side gaining a clear advantage. Soon all that were left was the troll who had been leading the group, an Hildisvini (a Hildisvini is a boar of the heavens also known as Battle Swine), a Ulfhednar (Ulfhednar is a warrior with similar attributes to a berserker but in a werewolf form), and a dwarf. Each creature eyed the other as if looking for the right opportunity to attack. Suddenly the Ulfhednar (Ulf) attacked the troll as Hildisvini attacked the dwarf. Ulf swiped his razor sharp claws across the chest of the troll drawing blood, unfortunately, it was unable to dodge the hammer being swung at him sending him flying. Ulf staggered back to his feet stunned by the force of the blow when suddenly he sniffed the air and smelled blood, the trolls blood. At this Ulf could smell the weakness in troll and took off towards him as fast as he could go. Once Ulf got within ten feet of the troll he jumped with his mouth open and landed on the troll causing him to fall over, at this Ulf sank his teeth into the shoulder of the troll. The troll screamed in agony as he tried to beat Ulf into letting go of his shoulder, but nothing worked. The troll knew he was fading quickly but grabbed his short sword and with one stroke decapitated Ulf. As Ulf's body fell to the ground the troll fell to his knees as he took his free hand and roared in pain as he pryed Ulf's head and teeth out of his bloody and mangled shoulder.

Meanwhile, the dwarf was circling the Hildisvini (boar) with his battleaxe at the ready. The dwarf knew from previous experience that the boar would not be easy to defeat, which is the primary reason so many warriors ride them into battle. The boar is strong and unbelievably fast and is able to use its horns to repel attacks and attack its enemy. The boar was distracted by the sounds coming from the other battle the dwarf took this opportunity to mount the boar and held on for dear life as it tried to buck him off. Soon the boar stopped bucking once it realized that the dwarf cannot be shaken from its back. A roar of pain got the attention of both the boar and the dwarf and they turned to see the troll pulling the head from off its mangled shoulder. Recognizing this as his best chance to win the favor of the two goddess's, the dwarf squeezed the boar hard with his heels and started to quickly charge towards the troll. At hearing a new noise, the troll looked up to see the boar and its rider upon him as his midsection was gored with the horns of the boar. The troll spat blood as it raised its hammer and swiftly smashed the boars head in causing it to fall to the ground as its horns became dislodged from the troll's midsection. The troll fell to his knees trying to hold his guts in when he looked up and saw the dwarf standing in front of him smiling. The troll knew he was dead, whether it be from his injuries or the dwarf he would not survive the next few minutes, however, he refused to let the dwarf win the favor of the two goddess's so as the dwarf brought his axe down on the head of the troll, the troll grabbed his sword and stabbed the dwarf in the neck almost severing his head from his body. Unfortunately, for the troll, the axe still hit and split his head into.

Silence was all that could be heard as the smell of blood carried on the wind when suddenly Aphrodite said: "I…I cannot believe that worked."

"Le…lets…just be…glad it did. Come let us leave before others come to replace those." Freyja said as she started to climb down from the ledge.

The goddess's carefully manipulated their way around the impromptu battlefield when Aphrodite said: "be careful of the blood, we will never get the stains out."

Suddenly a SLAP! Echoed throughout the forest as Aphrodite stood there holding her cheek. "Stains out! Get the stains out!" Freyja bellowed "there will be no getting the stains out. Once we are back at my palace these clothes will be burned!"

"Yo…you could have just told me that instead of slapping me," Aphrodite replied as she rubbed her cheek.

"My…my apologies. This entire situation has been difficult for the both of us, I should not have done that." Freyja stated.

"It's fine I am surprised it took this long for one of us to crack." Said an understanding Aphrodite "Let us see if we can make it back to your palace without causing another incident."

"Yes, let's." Freyja said as she began walking "I believe Asgard is this way."

As the goddess's continued walking the forest became darker and darker. "I hope we come upon Asgard soon I can barely see anything," Aphrodite stated.

"I did not know it could get so dark," Freyja responded.

"Look!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "a campfire, maybe we can get some help?"

"Wh…what if they…try to…to rape us?" Freyja questioned.

"Then we will manipulate them just as we did the monsters earlier" Aphrodite replied.

As they approached the camp one of them stepped on a stick causing a noise.

"Who's there?!" someone in the camp asked.

"Fear not brave campers, it is just two lost women trying to make their way through the forest." Freyja replied, "we would be so grateful if you could help us."

"Step out into the light of the campfire." One of the campers ordered.

"Prepare yourselves brave ones," Aphrodite said as she and Freyja stepped out of the shadows.

"By Ymir's icy beard what the fuck is that!" a camper yelled.

"Campers to arms!" Another camper instructed.

"Wh…what is happening?" asked a frightened Freyja "we are but scared goddess's trying to find our way back to Asgard."

"We know not what you are vile beast, but goddess's you are not! Kill them before they kill us all!" The lead camper instructed.

The goddess began to run yet again but were not able to get far before they were surrounded. "We shall dispatch you to the realm of the dead to join the others such as yourselves." The lead camper said.

As the campers stepped forward to stab Aphrodite and Freyja with their spears the two goddess's both screamed "No!" before a bright flash filled the forest and the two goddess's disappeared.

"Wh…what…happened? Whe…where are…we?" Aphrodite asked.

"It…it…looks…like my…Yes! It's my palace! We are in my palace!" Freyja exclaimed.

"Why…di…did those…men act…that way?" Aphrodite inquired.

"I…I do not know." Freyja answered as she looked towards Aphrodite "BY THE HAIRY BUSH OF VIKING WOMEN!"

"What?!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she turned to look at Freyja "NOOOOOO! ARTYYYYYY HOW COULD YOU!"

As the goddess's looked from each other to themselves they discovered the final part in Artemis's master plan. Each goddess had grown hair everywhere. They looked the equivalent of what mortals would call a sasquatch.

"NNNNOOOOO!" the two goddess's screamed in unison as theirs screams pierced the quiet Asgardian night.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning Perseus woke up next to his two beautiful fiancé's and smiled as he wondered how he could be so fortunate. In the past, Perseus had often thought about who would be his future wife or wives and what would they be like. He watched as they slept peacefully knowing that war would soon be upon them and that he would do everything in his power to protect them. At that thought, Artemis's eyes began to flutter open and a smile graced her beautiful face as she saw Perseus and said "good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Perseus replied as he leaned over to kiss her (Oh FYI no morning breath on Asgard).

"MMM," Artemis said as she moaned into the kiss "I…I…slept…very well. I th…think I… will like waking up like this" still panting from the kiss.

"He…hey!" came a voice from the other side of Perseus "did you forget about me?!"

"I could never forget you Sparkles," Perseus said with a smile as he turned over and kissed her passionately.

"Wo…wow" panted an elated Thalia "yo…you ha…have definitely… gotten better."

"Only because of you and Artemis, Sparkles," Perseus replied with a smile.

As the three gods lay there and cuddled for a few minutes, they were unaware of the greenish glow that currently surrounded them. The glow that signified the strengthening of their bond.

Soon a knock was heard at the door "my prince it is time for breakfast."

"Uhh…y…yes tha…thank you. We…we wi…will be th…there shortly. OOWW!" Replied a stuttering Perseus.

"You did lock the door this time?!" asked as hissing Artemis as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ye…yes! I do not need a repeat of what happened with my mother happening again." Perseus exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, Artemis leave Percy alone. You have to admit it was kind of… hot… when his mother caught us." Thalia said sexily.

"What! How can you say that?!" Bellowed Artemis.

"Just think about it. The Queen mother desperately trying to protect her son's innocence from the two naughty Greek goddess's walks into his bedroom only to find us all over her innocent son naked. Every Queen mother's nightmare." Sighed a smiling Thalia.

After a moment of contemplation Artemis says with a devilish smile "when you say it like that you're right, it is kind of hot."

"PPPPPlllleeeeaaaassssseeee! Can we not talk about my mother like that?" asked a clearly red-faced and embarrassed Perseus.

The two just laughed at the embarrassment of their future husband.

"Yes, Thalia let us not embarrass our fiancé just yet. We must wait until we are married." Said a devious Artemis.

All Perseus could do was facepalm as his fiancé's laughed at him. "We…we…need to…ge…get ready for breakfast." Responded the still embarrassed Perseus.

"Yes, I suppose we should before my hunters begin to look for us." Artemis's answered.

"I…I made sure they would not be disturbed until you went to get them," Perseus said.

"Thank you, Perseus I am sure that they appreciate that," Artemis replied.

Perseus just nodded his head slightly as he continues to get dressed.

A few minutes later Perseus led Artemis to the rooms where the hunters were staying and said: "here we are, I had this entire section cleared so that no one would bother the hunters and they would be comfortable."

"Thank you so much Perseus," Artemis said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, for Perseus it was at that moment a door opened as a familiar voice said "Milady is that…. YOU!"

"You…you… vile and evil man…. What do you think you are doing to our goddess?!" screamed a surprised Zoe.

At this, the other doors opened as the other hunters stepped out with bows in hand. "Kill him!" One of the hunters yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis yelled. "You will not touch him! Am I understood?!"

"Bu…but…Mila…" Zoe went to protest.

"BUT nothing! You know that Perseus is my fiancé, I was thanking him for bringing us here and making every effort to make your stay comfortable and enjoyable so I kissed him, which is my right as his intended. You will stand down and apologize to him this instant!" Artemis ordered.

The hunters all looked down at the ground in shame as they mumbled an apology to Perseus.

"I understand. It cannot be easy to see or think of your goddess being with a man. I just ask that you understand I will do my best to make her happy and keep her safe." Perseus said to the assembled group of hunters.

"Come let us go to breakfast," Artemis ordered.

Soon the group walked into the dining hall. Perseus approached his parents gave a slight bow and said "mother, father I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep?"

"That we did my son" Odin replied.

Artemis and Thalia approached next bowed and said "Lord Odin, Lady Frigga good morning to the both of you. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night in your magnificent kingdom."

"You are both more than welcome, my future daughters," Odin responded.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal in personal settings. We are practically family, come and sit my daughters." Frigga instructed.

"Tha…thank you…mo…mother" Thalia stuttered out.

"Ye…yes…thank yo…you mother." A red-faced Artemis mumbled out.

A giggle could be heard coming from the hunters at the unease of their goddess.

"Would these be my granddaughters?" Frigga asked.

Now it was time for Artemis and Thalia to giggle as the hunters stood there with red faces and their mouths hanging open.

"My apologies, I did not mean to embarrass anyone I am just interested in meeting my new family. Please take a seat so that we may eat." Frigga explained.

After a few moments of eating Frigga asks "Perseus, how was your night? I trust you remembered to lock the door this time?"

Perseus instantly turned red as he stuttered "mo…moth…mother wha…what …are…yo…you talk…talking about?"

"See I told you that you were not doing it right if you have forgotten it already. Yesterday when I walked into your room and found you canoodling naked with Thalia and Artemis." Frigga stated.

At that the dining room went deathly silent until a roar of "Milady did what!" echoed throughout the hall as all eyes turned to the three.

"I…it…it…is…isn't…wha…what yo…you…thi…think." Artemis stuttered out as he looked at the flabbergasted group of hunters.

Suddenly a banging sound could be heard as everyone turned to see Perseus banging his head on the table whispering "why me" over and over.

"Perseus, is something wrong?" Frigga asked.

"N…no…mot…mother, every…everything is…fi…fine." Responded a stuttering Perseus.

"Then please refrain from banging your head on the table, it is quite rude and we have guest," Frigga ordered.

"Ye…yes mother" Perseus sighed as he lifted his head.

Forgotten in all of this was Odin, who just sat there silently shaking his head at the predicament his son has just found himself in when one of his ravens Huginn landed on his shoulder and delivered a message. "Perseus my son I have an important mission for you that must be taken care of immediately," Odin said to his son.

Perseus quickly stood bowed and said, "yes father I shall carry it out right now."

"No Perseus you must…" Frigga started to say but was interrupted.

"I am sorry my wife but this mission is of extreme importance, he must go now," Odin responded to his wife.

"Very well, please be careful Perseus," Frigga said with worry in her voice.

"I will mother. Thalia, Artemis, I shall return as soon as I can." Perseus said as he hugged each of them goodbye.

"Well while Perseus is away I shall summon Freyja and arrange for those lessons we discussed yesterday," Frigga said to Artemis and Thalia.

"Uh…Lady… my apologies, mother I am afraid that Freyja and Aphrodite both will be unavailable for lessons of any kind for about a week." Artemis said meekly.

"And why would this be?" Frigga said in a stern voice.

Artemis approached Frigga and began to whisper. As the story went on Frigga's eyes widened until she finally said: "no! they did not?" Artemis just nodded and continued the story as Frigga's eyes just got wider until she started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. "By the world tree my daughter, I will enjoy you being a part of this family," Frigga said.

"You…you are not angry?" Artemis asked.

"Surprised yes angry no. I am glad that my daughter can and will stand up for herself and others especially when it come to the goddess or should I say goddesses of love. They have to be reined in at times and you have done that perfectly." Said a beaming Frigga as she hugged Artemis.

"Thank you, mother." Artemis choked out as she returned the hug.

"I believe my granddaughters have some questions for you so I shall take my leave. Have fun." Frigga said with a snarky smile.

At that, Artemis and Thalia were swarmed by the hunters wanting to know why they were naked and in bed with Perseus.

As this was happening Perseus approached Heimdall and said: "greetings Heimdall father said you have a mission for me?"

With a bow, Heimdall said "yes my prince, Lord Hades has been looking for you. He appeared above ground on Midgard and asked for an audience with you saying that it is important."

"Very well, Heimdall open the Bifrost," Perseus instructed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Lord Hades, Heimdall has informed me that you wished to speak with me" Perseus greeted as he stepped from the lights of the Bifrost.

"Ho…how did you get into my domain of the underworld?" inquired Hades.

"The Bifrost is not limited to just above ground travel, there are very few places that the Bifrost cannot reach" chuckled Perseus "now how can I help you?"

"As you already know, all of the gods will now have a cabin at camp for their children myself included, however, I am hesitant to send my children there due to the harsh treatment that my children have received in the past, due to the mythical accounts of my being 'evil'" informed the Lord of the Underworld.

"Yes, I have seen some of the mortal interpretations of you Hades" replied Perseus amusement lacing his voice "I was a bit shocked when you did not have flaming blue hair."

"Please do not remind me of that damned mortal company with that irritating Mickey Mouse. I do not know where they get their facts from" Hades replied although he did have a smile on his face. "Anyway I was hoping that you could escort them to camp and hopefully, when the other campers see that you are accompanying them they will have a bit of respect for them. Don't get me wrong I'm not asking you to hold their hand or baby them, just enough so they can get a foot in the door so to speak."

Understanding shone on the Asgardians eyes. "It is alright Hades I understand. I will escort them to camp and have words with Chiron to ensure that they are not treated any differently."

"Thank you, Perseus. You!" shouted Hades pointing at a skeleton guard that lined the throne room walls, go and retrieve my children from their rooms and bring them to me."

Hades command was followed by a series of clattering of teeth which Perseus assumed was the guard responding to the command from his lord. It didn't take long for the guard to retrieve the children and bring them to their father.

"Children, I believe you have already met Perseus, the Prince of Asgard." Said Hades.

"Yes, he…he saved us from that mon…monster" Bianca said as she stood close to her father.

"It was awesome father. You should have seen him; he was like that superhero out of my comics. He has a hammer as well, but I've forgotten its name." babbled Nico. "Are you really an Asgardian?" the young child asked.

"I am indeed" answered Perseus.

"So do you know Thor?" asked the child.

"Yes, he is my older brother and to answer your next question, yes Odin is indeed my father" chuckled Perseus.

"That is so awesome. So what are you the god of?" Nico continued.

"Son I think that is enough que…" started Hades.

"It is fine" gestured Perseus "I am the god of Time, Space, Justice, and Loyalty"

"Awesomeeeeeeeee!" Nico practically squealed before being interrupted by Hades before the boy could ask more questions.

"Yes anyway, Perseus has agreed to escort the both of you to Camp Half-Blood where you will be trained to defend yourselves" informed Hades.

"But can we not train here father?" asked Bianca.

"I am afraid not my dear, the gods are forbidden by the ancient laws from interacting too much with their children. I have already bent and broken them now, just by having you here, but fear not whilst at camp should you ever need me just come to the shadows and I will answer" answered Hades.

Sniffling slightly Bianca responded, "very well father, we will make you proud."

"I know you will my dear, you and your brother both will," Hades said as he gently held his children close. "Now I believe it is time for you to leave for camp, Perseus if you will."

Using his powers of space, Perseus opened a portal leading to camp and led the two children through.

Arriving at camp, Perseus was amused when he was met with a group of children holding weapons in an offensive manner.

"W…wh…who are you" stammered a camper .

"It…it's the Asgardian, forgive us Lord Perseus" spluttered another camper as they dropped to a bow .

"It is fine, please do not bow," said Perseus spotting Chiron cantering over to the group and bowing his head in respect.

"Lord Perseus, what an unexpected surprise. How can I be of help to you?" asked the centaur.

"I am escorting the children of Hades, Nico, and Bianca" at this revelation whispers broke out amongst the children gathered some of the demigods shooting dirty looks to Hades' children but the whispering stopped abruptly when the prince of Asgard shot them a look "to camp to ensure that they arrive safely as a favor to Lord Hades and that it is best for everyone that during my absence they be treated with the same respect as all of the children of the other gods," Perseus said giving Chiron a pointed look.

"I understand Perseus; I will do my best to ensure they are given the same respect as the other campers" Chiron responded.

"I know you will, but it is the other children I worry about. Inform them that if I learn the children of Hades have suffered abuse due to unwarranted misbeliefs, I will deal out justice personally" said Perseus leaving no room for argument.

"Of course Perseus. Now come along children I will show you around and then to your cabin" stated Chiron as he led Nico and Bianca away.

Perseus waited a few more minutes as he swore he saw the air shimmer over by the trees, but dismissed it and called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 ***Mature Content Ahead***

"Why did I not think of this before?" Athena mused as she stood in front of a mirror ensuring that the spell had been correctly applied. It may have cost her a favor with Hecate, but it was going to be worth it in the end. The spell in question was an appearance alteration spell and as Athena looked at herself in the mirror, she could only see Artemis looking back. With the information gathered from Annabeth and Lord Odin, Athena deduced that the only way for her to have the prince of Asgard is for her to use his domain of loyalty against him. By having sex with the prince it will bond them together just like the All-father had said, and then Perseus and all of that knowledge will be hers.

Touching up her appearance, Athena was just about to finish up when she saw Perseus? He was standing in front of Artemis's temple, she thought he was on Asgard. Dismissing the thoughts quickly, Athena realized that this would be her best opportunity and flashed into Artemis's temple. Being the goddess of architecture who oversaw construction of the temple, Athena knew exactly how to bypass some of the…well let's call it security measures and gain access to Artemis's palace.

Athena made it just in time as she heard Perseus knock. "Why is he knocking?" She asked herself as she made her way to the door as he knocked once again. Smoothing out her hair, Athena went and opened the door allowing Perseus to enter, she didn't even have time to close the door fully before he was upon her, ravishing her mouth with his own. Athena was shocked as she was unused to the sudden intrusion and stumbled back into the wall. She could feel his strong hands roaming all over her body causing her to moan slightly. Feeling his tongue against her lips she parted them which allowed him to enter and roam her mouth hungrily as his tongue was practically down her throat. She couldn't help the moan that left her mouth when he felt his manhood press against her core which was quickly getting wetter and wetter from Perseus' actions.

"Sh..shall we take this to… the bed…room?" he asked huskily giving her time to take a deep breath before she responded pantingly "I…I tho…thought yo…you would never ask" and with that Perseus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder giving her ass a firm slap and squeeze making Athena moan even more. "You like it rough don't you, you dirty, dirty girl?"

"Mmm, ye…yes I… like it… ro…rough" Athena responded squealing in surprise when she was roughly thrown onto the bed. She watched as Perseus removed his clothes allowing his manhood to spring free and if she was completely honest she thought it would be bigger, but never the less her plan was nearly complete. Removing her own clothes, she watched as Perseus slowly stroked his member. Crawling down the bed to where Perseus stood, she grasped his cock with her hands causing him to moan in pleasure and slowly copied his earlier actions of stroking his throbbing penis. Thinking back to the research she had done, she quickly took Perseus cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking as much as she could. She gasped in surprise when she was picked up and placed in a position that she believed the mortals called the 69. She couldn't help the screams of pleasure as Perseus hot tongue darted in and out of her womanhood, soon he was sucking and licking her clit as well bringing only more pleasure as well as making her wetter and wetter, as a familiar sensation building up in her core. Her legs started to quiver uncontrollably as Perseus continued his actions, she was going to say something before Perseus lowered her back onto his dick, filling her mouth.

Athena was in Elysium, as the buildup in her core finally became too much and with a loud moan, she orgasmed filling Perseus mouth with her juices which was swiftly followed by his seed filling her mouth which was quickly swallowed down her throat and onto her face as he pulled out of her mouth. Feeling Perseus putting her onto the bed, Athena could only think of the pleasure her body was currently in and then she felt it. Perseus throbbing member stroking against her pussy wetting itself in her juices before he leaned over grabbing her breasts, squeezing and pinching the erect nipples, as he pushed his cock deep into her pussy, breaking her virgin barrier causing her to scream in pain.

Panting heavily Athena trying to ask him to wait so she could get used to his member being inside her pussy however, he gave her no such chance as he started to thrust in and out of her rapidly, while holding her thighs tightly so he could push his cock in as deep as possible into her folds.

Although Athena would admit that the current exercise was pleasurable, she believed that Perseus would have been more gentle and loving, but at least her plan had worked and soon she would be married to the prince. However, she was ripped from her thoughts when Perseus pushed her legs further apart making her pussy even tighter on his dick making him grunt in pain and pleasure whilst Athena could only lay there with her tongue hanging out and moaning in pleasure. She could barely make a sound when she came once again soaking Perseus's manhood in her juices but this only served to make him go faster and harder. She knew he was close to orgasming and soon she felt his hot seed line her walls as he gave a few more thrusts riding out his orgasm.

"Di…did you li…like that… you di…dirty girl?" asked a heavily breathing Perseus.

"Y…ye…yes" stuttered Athena, as she was still oblivious as to who this was Perseus actually was.

"Well, whilst I'm here I may as well try both holes" smirked Perseus arrogantly as he pushed her legs behind her head and prodded her exposed bud with his hardening dick.

"Bu…but it's t…too ti…tight" Athena exclaimed in a stutter, however, her pleas went unheard as Perseus slipped the head of his cock in her tight ass making Athena squirm at the pain and pleasure that wracked her body. Perseus pushed further, however, he could only manage to get about half way in before the tightness became too great and he was forced to pull out before thrusting back in.

Athena was gripping the headboard for stability as she watched Perseus thrust in and out her ass, she had not planned for anal sex but she had to admit once you got past the pain it was somewhat pleasurable. She continued to watch as her soon to be husband continued his actions before pulling out and shooting his warm sticky semen all over her ass and pussy.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll see you later," Perseus said as he gave her a hard slap on the ass and then flashed on some clothes and walked out.

Athena couldn't believe what just happened…he… he…just walked out after being intimate with her. Gods Athena just had a sudden feeling of pity for Artemis and her future with the prince. However, the deed was done, marrying Perseus was just a necessary step so that she could gain access to the knowledge of the Asgardians, and then she would be the wisest goddess in the cosmos.

 ***Mature Content Over***

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus smiled as he walked out of the palace, thinking back to how tight Artemis had been. Slipping down an alleyway onto the backstreets of Olympus Perseus continued walking before a white light washed over him his appearance changed, changing him back into Ares the god of war.

"Let's see how that Asgardian bastard reacts when he finds out I took his bitch wife's virginity" Ares laughed before stalking off.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"And this is your father's cabin where the two of you will be staying" Chiron informed the two demigods as he gestured to the black marble cabin that was encrusted with jewels and other items worthy of representing the Lord of the Underworld.

"Thank you for showing my brother and me around Chiron," Bianca said as Nico raced into the Hades' cabin.

"You are very welcome my dear child. Now as the oldest in the cabin, you will decide on the activities you will be doing as well as when it is time for lights out. We have a special guest in camp at this time so instead of the usual capture, the flag our guest has arranged for something different which you are both welcome to join in on" replied the centaur.

"Yes, I think Nico and I would like to join" informed Bianca.

"I thought as much," said Chiron in an amused voice. "If you both go back to the arena I will meet you both there.

"Very well," said Bianca as she started to walk off and collect Nico who was still gushing over the cabin of Hades. "Nico come on, let's go."

"Bianca, you've got to see this place, it's amazing" squealed Nico childlike.

Chuckling at her brother's happiness, Bianca steered them both towards the door knowing her brother would just get distracted by another trivial thing.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh look it's the freaks" laughed a bunch of what Bianca could only presume to be children of Ares if their rough warlike exterior where anything to go by. "They're probably working for Kronos, the filthy traitors."

"Mike! That is enough! Need I remind you what will happen if I catch you saying another thing like that to Bianca and Nico? Not only will you receive harsh punishment from me but from Lord Perseus himself!" Chiron said sternly.

Shrinking back at the threat, the son of Ares soon found his footing again and couldn't help but say "I'm not scared of that Asgardian wimp" before joining in laughing with his cronies.

Chiron was the first to notice the thunder clouds rolling in, gulping slightly knowing Perseus may be a kind god but even he would not tolerate disrespect. "Perhaps you should not insult beings with the power to smite you where you stand, Michael."

"As if he would smite me, my fat…." However, the son of Ares was cut off by a loud crash of thunder followed by red lightning, lighting up the once bright day.

"Perhaps you should keep your thoughts to yourself," said Chiron. "Now go and join the rest of the campers."

Grumbling the children of Ares stalked off.

"Are they always like that?" asked Bianca.

"Unfortunately, Clarisse is only really who seems to have a shred of decency in her." Informed Chiron shaking his head. "Now come along."

"CAMPERS!" shouted the ancient centaur as he walked into the center of the arena to join a man standing next to quite a big cage. "I would like to introduce Quintus; he is going to be taking over sword training for the foreseeable future" Chiron informed the demigods.

Suddenly the cage rattled violently, showing that the beasts within are clearly unhappy with their confinement. This caused the campers to jump a bit and move as far back as possible.

"What's in there?" asked one brave camper.

"Scorpions, baby Scorpions" Quintus informed them.

"It's only a baby?!" shouted another camper.

"Yes, the ones you will be facing in the forest are much bigger," said an amused Quintus as he unlocked the cage making the campers gasp as a roughly 10ft long scorpion looking creature emerged and rushed towards the campers only stopping when Quintus start to speak in an ancient language. "Some words of advice, watch out for its pincers and tail, both will leave a nasty mark if they get you" smiled the new training instructor before he told them they have a few minutes to prepare before leaving along with Chiron.

"Ha as if those weaklings can even hold a weapon" hissed Michael the son of Ares, ignoring the earlier warnings "can that little pipsqueak even fit into some armor?!"

However, at his words the shadows seemed to slither towards the children of Hades and wrapped around them in a protective cocoon before dissipating leaving the two children clad in midnight black armor with pictures of screaming skulls adorning their chests making some campers flinch back. With a great shudder, the ground opened up revealing a short sword which Nico took and a pair of hunting knives and what appeared to be some sort of chain sickle.

"Bianca turned to look at her brother who was admiring his armor and sword before turning back to look at the stunned children of Ares. "Yes I believe he can fit in his armor," said a smug Bianca "come along Nico," she said before walking off to join the other campers in the forest.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"CAMPERS!" shouted Chiron. "The rules are simple, survive for as long as possible, if you are hit by one of the Scorpions you are out, teamwork would be appreciated but do what you must, to survive. I will, of course, serve as a battlefield medic. Best of luck to you all and I suggest you start running now." Once Chiron was finished the demigods took off running and soon after they were followed by the screeches of the Scorpions, their snapping pincers filling the air.

Screams suddenly filled the air as some of the Aphrodite kids went down almost immediately, although the thing was no one knew if they were screaming because their clothes ripped or whether it was due to the creatures themselves. Most of the demigods were leaning towards their clothes being ripped. One Apollo camper would have died if his brother hadn't caught one of the scorpions in the eye with an arrow.

"Nico quickly this way!" shouted Bianca heading towards Zeus's fist.

"Not so fast," said voice before a shield slammed into the side of Bianca's head. Stars erupted in the daughter of Hades vision but she could still make out the burly shape of Michael.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" mocked the son of Ares as he and his brothers laughed.

"What do you want?!" hissed Nico standing protectively in front of his sister.

"Is the little pipsqueak going to defend his bitch of a sister?" retorted one of Michael's brothers.

"Screw you!" Nico shouted holding his sword in an aggressive manner.

"Foolish boy, you can barely hold your weapon, perhaps it should have a new owner" and with that Michael went to grab the handle from Nico, but the sword gave off an intense coldness that gave the son of Ares mild frostbite causing him to cry out in pain.

"What are you standing there for, get them" he shouted cradling his injured hand.

They didn't make it even a step before the familiar screeching of the scorpions filled the air; two came out of nowhere filling the clearing before a third appeared behind them, effectively trapping them.

"Quick Nico, up there" whispered Bianca as she quickly led Nico to Zeus's fist and start pushing him to climb.

"Where do you think you're going" shouted one of Ares sons" however this proved a costly mistake as the two scorpion's attention whereupon them like flies to shit. The third one, however, had its attention solely focused on the two children of Hades.

"Watch your step" warned Bianca as she turned and watch the war god's children try and fight the beasts however they soon came to realizes this was a fight they could not win. "This isn't over!" screamed Michael as he hurled his shield at the children of Hades and ran off into the forest followed by the two creatures that were attacking them.

"Bianca watch ou…" however Nico's words were soon cut off as the shield struck his small body and he fell backward into what appeared to be a deep hole inside of Zeus' fist.

"NICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bianca.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Artemis's morning just went to Tartarus. After spending a wonderful day and night on Asgard her soon to be mother-in-law told the hunters about catching her and Thalia naked with Percy in his room. To say she was overwhelmed and unprepared for the questions and accusations being thrown at her was the ultimate understatement.

"How could you?" one hunter hissed, as another yelled, "you're acting worse than a whore!"

Each word was like a stab to her heart, as golden tears began to run down her face. "I…I'm…sorry." She mumbled out as she fell to her knees and flashed away from the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Shouted an irate Thalia.

"Us!" Zoe screamed in reply "You and your man whore is what is wrong with us! Ever since the two of you came into the hunts life everything has changed, Lady Artemis is behaving like a whore and what's worse is, that she has consented to marry that good for nothing man whore! And now she has run off probably to fuck some other god like the rest of her kind!"

"Watch…what…you…say… about…Perseus and Artemis…hunter…or I'm gonna…kick…your ass!" Thalia hissed in a threatening tone.

"Ha! We have no fear of thee daughter of Zeus! Without your vaunted man whore, there is little you will be able to do against us!" Boasted the confident Lieutenant.

"Make no mistake hunter, whether it is one of you or all of you, I'm gonna kick your ass's, however, it won't be Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus doing it, oh no the person kicking all of your asses will be Thalia Grace fiancé of Perseus and Artemis! And believe me, when I say it will be an ass whipping you will never…ever…forget!" Thalia stated in a loud and proud tone.

At this, the hunters lined up behind Zoe in support. Thalia just smiled as she began to walk towards the hunters. Unknown to Thalia with each step she took her aura began to flare an electric blue with a black outline as energy sparked around her. Seeing this the hunters gulped and slowly backed away not knowing or understanding what they were seeing.

"What's wrong hunters?! Surely, you are not afraid of me!" Thalia bellowed out as a bolt of energy from her aura struck the table and destroyed it. "How dare you treat Artemis in such a way, she has given you everything and you turn on her like this! For the first time in her immortal life she has found that she loves, a man worthy of her love, and then you bitches come along and ruin it for her and us by calling her names and trying to shame her for finding love! And you!" Thalia shouted at Zoe "this same man saved you, by bringing you back to life and then threatened the fates so that you could live and this is how you repay him! Enough talking it's time for some ass kicking!"

"Hunters open fire!" An angry Zoe ordered. Unfortunately, for the hunters, this just pissed Thalia off even more as her aura flared and the energy produced from it destroyed all of the incoming arrows. The hunter's stood in awe as each arrow disintegrated as it approached the daughter of Zeu…no the fiancé of Perseus and Artemis.

"Cowards! Hiding behind your pathetic bows and arrows, not wanting to get your hands dirty, well two can play at this game!" Thalia hissed as she summoned her spear and pointed it towards a small group of hunters. At this an arc of electric blue tinged with black, lightning shot forth from the spear scorching the very air as it made its way towards the scared shitless hunters.

"NNNNOOOO!" suddenly echoed throughout the room as Perseus appeared in front of the group of hunters with his hand extended. Using his power over time Perseus was able to stop the deadly lightning before it hit the hunters. "Thalia, why are you doing this?!"

"She's crazy" a hunter yelled.

"Let go of the bolt Perseus! You weren't here to see how they viciously attacked and shamed Artemis, to hear how they talked about us! I warned them but they kept pushing now it's time to show them how wrong they are!" Thalia screamed out in anger as she put more power behind the arc of lightning causing Perseus to slide back some.

"Thalia! Please, this is not you! It's the power, your anger is feeding the power and the power is feeding your anger! You have to calm down before someone dies!" Perseus pleaded.

"I…I…can't!" Thalia bellowed in fear "i…it…won't…shut off."

At this, a voice came yelling into the dining room "what is going on in here?!"

"Mother! Take the hunters and leave! Please, I must help Thalia." Perseus pleaded.

Frigga accessed the situation quickly and ordered "to your rooms now! Do not leave them until someone comes for you! May the presence itself help you if you disobey my orders!"

As Frigga left the dining hall a servant came towards her and asked: "my queen what is happening?!"

"We…have…a situation… one that we must entrust the prince to take care of." Frigga replied to the servant. "Astrid I need for you to summon the Valkyries and place them as guards around those damn Greek hunters!"

"At once my queen" Astrid responded as she bowed and quickly left to summon the Valkyries.

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, "Thalia you must calm down!" Perseus ordered.

"I…I…can't! I…it…wo…won't stop!" replied a frightened Thalia as the black and blue lightning continued to flow from her.

"Please, I do not want to have to hurt you!" Perseus begged as he slowly started to make his way towards his future wife.

"Kill me if you have to, just do it before I hurt anyone!" Thalia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No! We can do this! Close your eyes and concentrate!" Ordered Perseus "Focus on happy memories, and then hold on to them!"

"I…can't…it hurts!" Thalia cried.

"Remember, when we were on the train when we were going to save Artemis? Perseus asked as Thalia just nodded in reply "that was one of the happiest moments of my life and you know why? Because I was with you! You took care of me and bandaged my wounds, you still wanted me even after I had seen you naked without your permission, and then how you helped me with Aphrodite's curse. I knew then that you would be one of my wives and that made me the happiest man in all of the ten realms. I love you Sparkles." Perseus said pouring his heart out to his lover, fiancé, and future wife.

At this, the power coming from Thalia began to decrease as she smiled and began to cry tears of joy before finally saying "I've known since the quest where you saved me that I loved you. Just being around and with you has been the happiest time of my life and when you asked me to marry you I thought I had died and gone to Elysium. I love you too seaweed brain."

At this Perseus chuckled as he was finally able to make his way over to Thalia and embraced her in a hug, before kissing her passionately.

Thalia returned the kiss with the same passion as the rest of the energy finally stopped. Once they broke the kiss Thalia looked up into Perseus's eyes and smiled, when suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out in Perseus's arms.

"Thalia!" Perseus screamed as she lay limp in his arms "Wake up! Sparkles please wake up! Alva, you are needed!"

"Yes Lord Perseus! Oh my what has happened?!" Alva asked in shock.

"Alva I need you to fetch a physician and bring them to my room where I will be with Lady Thalia. And Alva make haste!" Perseus ordered as he teleported Thalia to his chambers.

"Yes, Milord!" Alva yelled back as she had already left to perform the task set for her.

 **Back to Frigga**

"Lady Frigga, the Valkyries have arrived and are guarding the hunters," Astrid informed the Queen of Asgard.

"Very good Astrid, I do need you to perform one more task. I am afraid it may be a bit difficult than the one you just performed" Frigga said to Astrid.

"At your will Milady, if you order it will be done." Replied Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid. Here take this." Frigga instructed Astrid as she took a gemstone from out of one of her pockets. "You are to go to Lady Freyja's palace and summon her and the Greek goddess Aphrodite to me at all haste. Let no one interfere in this if they do take care of them quickly. It will not be easy to convince them to come since they have had a prank played on them recently. This is what you say to Freyja 'the relationship is in Omega status' then throw the gem to the ground and it will open a portal to me. Please hurry Astrid, the fate of the 10 realms depends on your success."

 **Back to Perseus**

Perseus hurriedly kicked the door to his bedroom open and gently lay Thalia on the bed and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. Perseus then kneeled next to the bed and took Thalia's hand and pleaded "please be okay Sparkles, I do not know what I would do if I lost you."

Not a moment later a loud knock came from the door. "Enter!" Perseus bellowed as the physician quickly entered the room. "Thank the Presence it is you, please help her!" Perseus exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I shall do my best Milord. However, I do need to know what happened to Lady Thalia if I am to be of any help." The physician stated as started to examine Thalia.

"Yes of course, here is what I know," Perseus said as he told the physician everything he knew about the situation.

"That is indeed frightening and disturbing." The physician said.

"The two of you have only just started to bond and it seems her emotional state allowed her to access some of the powers she will gain once the bond is complete. It is a miracle she survived." The physician said in awe of the demigoddess.

"Wh…why…do yo…you say that." Asked a concerned Perseus.

"If Lady Thalia were already a goddess her body would be able to handle and contain the power, as well as have a significantly higher energy output. But as she is a demigoddess and part human, her body is not meant to survive possessing such energy or the releasing of so much of her energy." The physician replied.

"So…this…is…my…fault?" Questioned a despondent Perseus.

"Of course, not Milord, it was an unfortunate situation that caused this. I am confident Lady Thalia will be fine once she gets some rest and recovers her energy." The physician said trying to lighten the prince's mood.

"Ca… can I give…he…her a part…of my…energy?" Perseus stuttered out.

"Unfortunately, not Milord as she is still of Greek heritage I am afraid it would do more harm than good. However, if what I have heard is correct the Lady Artemis is also on Asgard and as she is a Greek goddess she should be able to transfer some of her energy to Lady Thalia without any ill after effects." The physician stated.

At this Perseus's expression perked up as he said: "Thank the Presence, I shall go and get her." Perseus closed his eyes and concentrated on Artemis, after few moments he able to see Artemis standing in his training area just staring out into space (although their bond was just forming Perseus could find her because of it). "I found her I shall return momentarily," Perseus said to the physician as he teleported to the training arena.

Artemis stood at the edge of the arena staring off into space as she cried. She doesn't know how long she has been here nor does she care, all she can think about is how much she fucked her life up. "I swore to be an eternal maiden to never marry or be with a man and what have I done, I have gone against everything that I represented. It is no wonder the hunters hate me." Artemis thought to herself as she continued to cry.

Suddenly as if from out of nowhere a voice asked: "Artemis are alright?"

Artemis quickly turned around and found Perseus standing there with a look of concern on his face. Artemis rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug as she continued to cry.

Perseus became worried as he has never seen Artemis in such a state and decided to inquire "what's wrong Artemis? You know you can tell me anything."

At this Artemis turned her head to the side and mumbled: "I…I…can't do…this."

"You cannot do what little moon?" Perseus asked he stroked her beautiful auburn hair.

"Thi…this." She replied "I…I am…sorry…Perseus but…I…I cannot…marry…you." Artemis sobbed out.

At this Perseus's eyes started to tear up as he asked: "is this really how you feel?"

"Ye…yes. I am… swo…sworn…to be an eternal…eternal maiden and refuse the company of men. I made my hunters swear the same oath, how can I marry a man when I swore I never would! I am a hypocrite!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I…I…see. I apol…apologize for put…putting you in…in such a position, I nev…never meant… to hurt you or your hun…hunters. If you so wish it, I will release you from our bond and you may return to as you were before." Perseus said with tears now visibly falling.

"That is the thing I don't wish it. By the gods I do love you and I want to be your wife but I swore oaths and had others swear oaths to me based on the same principles, how can I be so disloyal to them?" Asked a conflicted Artemis.

"I…und…understand. However, before I release you I need to ask a favor of you. Thalia has been injured and the physician believes if you share some of your energy with her it will help her recover faster."

"Thalia's hurt! How did it happen?!" Artemis asked loudly.

"I…I…do not know. All I know is when I arrived back on Asgard she had gotten so mad that she tapped into her developing powers and could not control them. She used almost all of her energy which is why she needs some of yours." Perseus responded.

"I will go to her immediately" Artemis replied.

"While you do that I will gather what we need to dissolve the bond." Said a still stunned Perseus.

"I…I…am…sorry…Perseus." Replied a solemn Artemis.

"I know little moon, I know. Do not worry yourself I will take care of everything." Perseus whispered loudly as he teleported away.

At that Artemis flashed to Perseus's chambers where she found Thalia and the physician and began the transfer of energy.

 **Lady Frigga**

Frigga paced back and forth in front of the door where the hunters were being kept with a worried look upon her brow. "Hurry Astrid we do not have much time left," Frigga thought to herself.

"Milady" a voice called out as Frigga turned to find Brunnhilde kneeling before her.

"Rise Brunnhilde," Frigga said as the leader of the Valkyries rose up from her kneeling position.

"Milady, what has happened? Why are the hunters being confined to their room?" Brunnhilde asked.

"During breakfast, I may have mentioned that I caught Perseus, Artemis, and Thalia canoodling naked together yesterday evening. The hunters did not take this to well and verbally assaulted Artemis and tried to physically assault Thalia who actually had to be stopped by Perseus. She is currently being tended to be a physician." Frigga replied.

"If it pleases you Milady but that does not sound right," Brunnhilde responded.

"Are you saying I fabricated the story?!" Frigga hissed.

"No Milady I meant no such disrespect, what I was trying to say was that during the hunters training with us yesterday almost all of them were happy for Artemis and seem to like Perseus. For them to become like this so soon almost sounds as if the hunters have been bewitched." Brunnhilde explained.

"My apologies Brunnhilde, I did not mean to snap at you and thank you for the valuable information. I too believe that they may have been bewitched with sorcery." Frigga responded.

"No apologies needed Milady it is a stressful time. If I may ask why are you still out here in the hallway?" Brunnhilde asked.

"As I just said I agree with your assumption that the hunters have been bewitched by sorcery, so I have sent Astrid to fetch me the two love goddesses. I believe they are the only ones who can undo the spell." Frigga answered.

"Um…La…Lady Frigga, there might be…." Brunnhilde started to say before Frigga said "it is alright Brunnhilde Artemis told me all about the prank played on them. I agree it was deserved, however, prank aside the fate of the ten realms rest on those two arriving here soon."

At that, a portal formed in front of Frigga as two women covered head to toe in clothes walked forth followed by Astrid. "Lady Frigga we are here as requested. What has happened." Asked the one Frigga believed to be Freyja.

Frigga explained what had occurred and that Brunnhilde and herself believe the hunters to be under a spell. "I see this is grave news indeed. What do you need from us Milady?" Inquired Freyja.

"If possible I would like Aphrodite to cast a spell of concealment on the two of you and then follow me into the room where I will show the hunters the ramifications of their actions. While I do this I want you to try and identify the magic and spell and whether or not you can undo it." Frigga instructed.

At that, Aphrodite cast the spell of concealment as they silently followed Frigga into the room. Once inside Frigga dropped to her knees and began to pray "Milord Presence I beseech thee to help us in this dire time."

"Frigga you know that I cannot interfere in what is happening." A voice said in her mind.

"Yes, Milord I am aware, however, I do not want you to interfere I need you to merely delay someone." Replied Frigga.

"You clever, clever girl. I believe I can delay a certain someone for you, but know this it will not last for very long so I implore you to make haste and complete your plan." Ordered The Presence.

"Yes Milord, I thank thee for thy help." Responded a thankful Frigga.

"Hunters come forth and sit," Frigga ordered.

"Lady Frigga why are we being kept here against our will?" Zoe asked.

"I will answer your questions but first, I must tell you a story, a story whose ending depends on a group of girls much like yourselves." Frigga responded "A long time ago a prince was adopted into a royal family, as he had been abandoned by his real family. The royal family learned that the baby prince had a truly glorious destiny awaiting him as long as the path the Norns set forth were followed. Many years passed as the baby prince grew and became powerful, but a gentle and loyal warrior who was loved throughout the kingdom. A few millennia's pass and the apex of the warrior prince's path approaches as he accepts a difficult mission that no one but he can do. It is one this mission that the prince meets and falls in love with the women who are intended to be his brides. No one saves, the Norns, the Presence, the King and Queen of the Kingdom were aware of how important this action was to the safety of the ten realms. Unfortunately, the forces of evil became aware of the union and set out to stop it. They used their most desperate ploy and that was to bewitch the one of the brides group of friends and turned them against her when she needed them the most. After a while, the young bride came to a decision and told the prince that she could not marry him. The prince was devastated but granted her request because he loves her enough to let her go. Unfortunately, for this to happen a price must be paid so the prince acquired a potion that when ingested would safeguard those who drank it against the consequences of the breakup. The prince instructed the soon to be a former bride to drink the potion and make sure that the other bride did as well as the prince did not want her to be in any pain. Once the two had drunk the potion the prince called upon his domain and physically broke the bonds between the two women and himself. The potion worked as the two former brides did not feel any pain, however, the prince did feel pain. He felt all of the pain from the breaking of the bond to both women. The prince fell to the ground screaming in pain as the heavens shook, the stars turned red as their master was dying from the pain and suffering caused by the bond being broken. Depending on your point of view it was fortunate or unfortunate that the king arrived and found his son about to die. The king so loved his son that he placed him in an eternal sleep never to wake, never to die. Nothing was ever the same for the kingdom or universe again. The king tried to help defeat the oncoming evil but the fate of his son lay heavily on his shoulders and eventually he failed and the universe and the 10 realms fell." At this Frigga waved her hand and a picture of a peaceful paradise and universe appeared in the air "this is what the future would have been like if the prince had married his two intended brides. This is what it will be when their bond is broken." Frigga said as she waved her hand once again and all that could be seen was an eternal burning pit."

"What has that story got to do with us?" Asked a hunter.

"I had hoped you would understand that the story is about Perseus, Artemis, and Thalia, these are futures that await us depending on whether they are married or not," Frigga explained.

At this, the hunters erupted into chaos with everyone yelling and screaming until Frigga bellowed out "QUIET!" as she flared her power causing the group of hunters to fearfully keep quiet while sitting back down. "Freyja have you been able to identify the magic and spell used on them?"

"Yes Milady," Freyja said as she appeared from out of nowhere. "The magic is easily identifiable it is that of Amora and her sister Lorelai. The spell that was used is extremely potent but I am certain that with Aphrodite's help we will be able to free them, however, since the spell is so potent we must free them one at a time."

"Very well Freyja please get right on it, time is of the essence," Frigga ordered.

"At once Milady, but who should we start with?" Freyja asked.

"Start with Zoe, she's is Artemis's best friend that way once she is free she can go and stop Artemis from breaking up with Perseus," Aphrodite interjected.

"Excellent suggestion, thank you, Aphrodite, now please hurry." Frigga said, "Brunnhilde watch the hunters make sure that none of them interfere with Freyja and Aphrodite."

"By your will Milady," Brunnhilde replied as she bowed to her queen.

 **Percy and Artemis**

Perseus stepped out of a portal that he had opened in his training arena with a look of sadness on his face. As he stood there thinking about what is to happen tears began to form in his eyes once again. "I should have known better," he thought to himself when suddenly he heard from behind.

"Perseus you are back so soon?" Artemis asked as she approached him.

"I would have been back sooner but I kept being delayed for some reason," Perseus replied as he looked at the ground.

"It is fine, I only just finished up with Thalia. According to the physician, she will be fine after some rest." Artemis said with a sad smile.

"That is great news." Perseus responded back "are you ready to do this?"

"I…I…suppose that I am," Artemis answered back.

At that, Perseus pulled a flask from out of his pocket and said: "this is a potion you and Thalia must drink so that the two of you will be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?" Artemis asked.

"Once I…I break our bonds of loyalty there will be a backlash of tremendous power. This potion will safeguard you and Thalia from the effects of the backlash." Perseus answered.

"Bu…but what will happen to you?" inquired a concerned Artemis.

"I…I will bear the full brunt of the backlash." Replied a solemn Perseus.

"Bu…but that cou…could kill…you!" Artemis exclaimed.

"It…will be…unpleasant and hurt ,but I will be fine." Perseus tried to say in a reassuring tone.

"I…I do not want to cause you such pain," Artemis said tearfully.

"Oh little moon, I have felt pain in the past and I will experience it again in the future. It matters very little where the pain comes from. However, I must ask a favor of you. Once you, Thalia, and the hunters have returned to Midgard run and hide. Go back to Greece if you must but stay away from America." Perseus said as he turned his back to her.

"Why should we hide and will Thalia not be safe with you?" Asked a confused Artemis.

"I am afraid that Thalia will not be with me so no she will not be safe." Replied Perseus.

"But why! It will kill her!" Artemis hissed.

"No! I am saving her! Once she drinks the potion I will have to break my bonds with her as well. I am asking you to keep her safe by hiding in Greece." Perseus bellowed.

"Why must you break her bond with you?" Artemis questioned.

"If Thalia does not drink that potion she will be affected by the backlash from our bonds being broken. In her current condition, it will kill her. I would rather let her go than seeing her dead. So please just do this…for me." Perseus said as tears fell from his eyes.

"As you wish Perseus. For what it's worth I am very sorry I was looking forward to a life with you." Artemis said sadly as she approached him for one last hug but was stopped as Perseus shook his head and said: "please no, I could not take that."

"I…I understand," Artemis said as tears rolled down her cheeks before she took the flask and unscrewed the top and went to take a drink. As the flask approached her mouth the flask was ripped from her hand by a silver arrow as someone yelled: "Milady no!"

"What the fuck!" Perseus yelled as he summoned Storm-breaker to his hand and assumed attack position.

Just as quickly Artemis summoned her bow and hissed "who dares!" as she turns to look in the direction the arrow came from to find a frantic Zoe running towards her.

"Milady please do not drink that!' Zoe yelled out.

"No Zoe, you and the hunters were right, I never should have gone back on my oath." Replied a sullen Artemis.

"Milady let me explain!" Zoe hissed

"Very well Zoe if your explanation is not good enough you will be punished," Artemis responded.

"It is all still a bit fuzzy but from what I know is that Brunnhilde and Lady Frigga figured out that the hunt had been placed under a spell designed to enhance our…ill will towards men. Lady Frigga summoned Ladies Freyja and Aphrodite to study us while Lady Frigga talked with us. After the talk, Lady Freyja said that a spell had been placed on the hunt and that the magic used belonged to someone named Amora and her sister Lorelai. Due to the potency of the spell, Freyja and Aphrodite are having to free us one at a time. I was freed first because they believed I had the best chance at finding you and stopping you from drinking the potion." Zoe explained.

"Is…is…this true?" Artemis asked with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, Milady. I swear on the river Styx that everything I just told you is true." Zoe swore.

At that, Artemis rushed forth and hugged Zoe saying thank you over and over again.

"I am sorry Milady; we would never willingly cause you such heartache and distress," Zoe said apologetically.

"I should have known better Zoe, I am sorry for not realizing that you and the others were under a spell," Artemis responded.

As the two women embraced they both turned their heads to Perseus walking away. At that sight, Artemis called out "Perseus where are you going? Did you not hear Zoe we can be together now is that not wonderful?"

Perseus turned to look at Artemis and replied: "I am sorry Artemis but that does not mean we can be together."

"Wh…what do you mean?" asked a stunned Artemis.

"I understand that the hunt was under a spell, however, you were not. And yet I found you here having a crisis of faith about us being together. Evidently you still have some issues about marrying me, which is not good. What would happen if we are married and you have another crisis? There is no breaking that bond. Only death can do that and I refuse to lose you or Thalia to death if I can help it. Nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife but I cannot go through something like this again, it would destroy me." Perseus whispered loudly.

"And how do you think Milady and Thalia would have felt once they found out what had happened to you?!" bellowed Zoe.

"Nothing would have happened to me" Perseus replied.

"Do not lie to me Perseus, Lady Frigga told us what would happen!" Zoe hissed.

"Damn it, mother! Why did you have to say anything?" Perseus said as he pulled at his hair.

"What would have happened?! Tell me now!" Artemis exclaimed.

Perseus shook his head but Zoe just smiled and said: "if you and Thalia had of drunk the potion then once Perseus broke the bonds between you, he would have died, which more than likely would have doomed the entire universe to destruction."

A resounding SLAP! Echoed throughout the arena as Artemis yelled "you lied?! You said there would only be some pain!"

"That part was true." Perseus said as he hung his head "I just did not tell you that the pain would have ended when I died."

"Why? Why would you want to die?" Artemis asked.

"I do not wish to die, but you have never seen what happens to someone when the bond is broken and I could not and would not put you through that and it would have killed Thalia. I would die a thousand deaths if it meant you and Thalia lived." Perseus answered.

"It would have killed me if I knew you had died because of me," Artemis said as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Oh little moon please do not cry, it ruins such a beautiful face," Perseus replied as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Wh…what…do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"I do not know but we will think of something," Perseus responded.

"I have an idea," a voice said from behind them.

The two gods turned as one as they beheld Frigga Queen of Asgard.

"Mother, what do you mean you have an idea?" Perseus inquired.

"Yes as a married woman of longer than I can remember, I assure you that situations will occur between you where one or the other will become angry at the other or one will hurt the others feelings. What I want you to do is say I'm sorry, and then kiss and make up. After that, you learn how to talk to each other and learn to share your feelings and insecurities." Frigga instructed.

"Our mother is a very wise woman," Artemis said laughingly.

"Yes she is, maybe we should call her the All-Mother." Perseus laughed as he leaned in to kiss Artemis.

"Yes, All-Mother I like that. I wonder what Odin would say?" Frigga asked laughingly as she, Zoe, Perseus, and Artemis made their way back to check on Thalia.

 **/\/\/\/\/\\.**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"John watch out!" shouted Clarisse who was clad in her armor, as she dodged a massive club from a strange blue giant that seemed to cover in ice. However, her warning was too late as John was struck in the head from behind by a mace, completely ripping his head clean of his shoulders, his body took a few steps before collapsing onto the blood stained ground. "Damn" Clarisse angry muttered "how did these sons a bitches get into camp" she wondered.

Quickly spinning around to avoid a sword to her back, Clarisse thrust her spear skywards catching the monster in the face causing it to crumble into dust. Retreating slightly, Clarisse observed the battlefield and looked on glumly as she saw a large number of monsters that were surging forwards from the forest. 'Where are they all coming from?' she wondered. However, she was interrupted from her musings when she heard Chiron shouting for her to look out. As she turned around time seemed to slow to a hundredth of its usual pace, as there before her was one of those ice giant thingy's looming over her its weapon poised ready to strike her down. This was it, death was coming for her. Clarisse knew she wouldn't be able to block in time, so she just watched as the weapon made its way closer and closer to her, when all of a sudden the giant's chest was obliterated due to a hammer flying through it. Time resumed to its normal pace and Clarisse watched as the hammer stopped midair and returned in the direction it flew from, she watched as the lights of the rainbow bridge slammed into the ground and the hammer penetrated the colors and was caught by Perseus. Reinforcements have arrived.

Clarisse would never admit it, but she let out a sigh of relief as she watched the prince of Asgard slam his hammer into the ground creating tremors that knocked the monsters off their feet while allowing the campers a bit of time to recover. Thankfully, Thalia and Lady Artemis also emerged from the Bifrost ready to join the fight. Thalia using her signature lightning bolts and spear while the moon goddess was shooting arrows everywhere she could find a monster.

Thalia was surprised at the number of monsters and what appeared to be, no she was positive where frost giants. Thanks to her recent training sessions and learning more about her newly developing powers, Thalia was itching for a good fight to test herself. Clicking her can of mace to reveal her spear, she summoned some lightning and caught it with her spear before diving into the fray, she would block oncoming attacks and attacked with her spear as she knocked her opponent off balance. Unfortunately, she witnessed three demigods being crushed when a Cyclops threw a boulder that landed on them, and there was an ice giant just about to step on a demigod from behind, fortunately before that could happen something that appeared to be a slightly glowing golden arrow flew through the air and into the giant's eye, the glow from the arrow seemed to be melting the frost giant's head. Thalia looked back and observed Artemis her eyes wide in astonishment; however, she quickly recovered and started firing arrows once again.

Artemis was bewildered; she did not think her new abilities would manifest so soon. Although the feel of warmth from the sun seemed to supply her with energy just like light from the moon did. She could feel the heat cover her smooth pale skin and seep into her bones and it seemed to form into her arrow not so different when she shot arrows made of moonlight. She couldn't help but think how pissed Apollo was going to be when he found out, however, she knew the time for thinking about a pissed off Apollo was for later and continued shooting arrows with accuracy that only the goddess of archery could achieve.

Perseus was pissed when he arrived looking around at the dead bodies of children that did not deserve this. Spotting Chiron he made his way over demolishing monster after monster. He was not surprised when he saw some ice giants in the fray. It appears Laufey was upping his game with Kronos. No matter the Jotun King would pay soon enough.

"Chiron!" shouted Perseus "where are they coming from?!"

"There… is an…entrance to the labyrinth in the forest. It is in Zeus's fist by all accounts." Answered Chiron.

"Are you sure, how do you know?" asked Perseus.

"During the game earlier, the children of Hades where atop of Zeus' fist, I don't know what transpired but Nico fell between the rocks into what appeared to be some sort of underground cave. However, when we rescued him, we could hear what I assume was marching, then not long after young Nico was taken to the infirmary, monsters started to pour from out of the forest. Now it doesn't take a genius to work out where they came from" informed Chiron.

"How do you know it is an entrance to the labyrinth?" Perseus inquired.

"There was a Delta symbol near the entrance, which indicates it is a Daedalus' creation, the labyrinth." Responded Chiron.

"I see. Well we need to start pushing them back…where is Clarisse?" asked Perseus.

"I'm afraid I do not know I lost track of her in the fray" answered the ancient centaur releasing an arrow and catching a Cyclops in its eye.

"Alright here is what I need for you to do, have all the archers line up in the back and wait for Artemis's command" Perseus ordered leaving no room for arguing.

"Very well Perseus, please be quick with whatever you're planning." Begged Chiron.

Returning to the battle, Perseus made his way through the fight that raged on until he came to Artemis. "Artemis, Chiron is lining up the archers, take command of them once he has them ready and wait for my signal."

"Be careful Perseus" a worried Artemis started to say.

"Do not worry my love, I will always return to you." responded Perseus with a loving smile before spotting Clarisse and started barking orders, going fully into command mode.

"Clarisse, have the frontline form a phalanx, I want shields interlocked and in the frontline defense in 30 seconds!" Perseus barked knocking aside a spear that was thrown at him.

Even though she is a daughter of the war god, Clarisse knew when she was outranked and followed the orders straight away, having her brothers and sisters who were old enough form a line of shields covering themselves and their partner to the left, with their spears poised ready to strike. The monsters were confused at how sudden the demigods regained their formation but quickly regained their bearings and rushed at the phalanx.

"FIRE!" shouted Perseus resulting Artemis and the demigod archers to unleash a hail of arrows upon the charging monsters causing most of the monsters in front to collapse into golden dust. However, the ice giants proved more resilient having been at war with Asgardians, they were stronger than the average monsters and could take more punishment. However, what the arrows did do was cause them to stumble due to the injuries they inflicted, which forced them to correct their footing before they could continue to charge forward towards the demigods.

With a smirk adorn his face, Perseus used his powers of spatial displacement and moved the area the frost giants were occupying and relocated them to somewhere on Muspelheim, they were going to have one hell of a sunburn where they had gone.

"Clarisse, take command of the phalanx, start advancing forward!" ordered Perseus.

"Aye sir!" the respectful answer rolling off the lips of the war god's daughter.

"Thalia! Go and join Clarisse on the frontline. Artemis keep them covered" Perseus ordered as he received a nod of acceptance from both girls.

"Now let me go and see the leader." Perseus thought to himself as with a twirl of his hammer he shot off into the air flying over the forest until he saw the pile of rocks that the demigods referred to as Zeus's fist. Slamming down into the clearing, Perseus announced his arrival to the group of ice giants that were lying in wait, not that he was worried.

"This camp is under my protection and thus under the protection of Asgard, surrender now and you will be treated to a fair trial," Perseus stated as he changed Storm-breaker into his spear.

"Ha! Foolish Asgardian, do you think we will surrender to a pathetic worm like you!?" shouted one of the frost giants.

"As you wish" muttered the prince as he fired three consecutive golden beams of light from his spear disintegrating the giants where they stood.

"PERSEUS LOOK OUT!" a voice who he believed was Artemis shouted out before he heard the whizz of an arrow fly past his head, quickly turning he saw an ice giant crumble as a golden glowing arrow started to melt into his chest. The arrow looked like it was made of fire or solar energy. Artemis new powers were already manifesting. Turning back around he sent a quick salute to Artemis who breathed a sigh of relief as Perseus was unharmed, before resuming her earlier task of providing support to the demigods.

Making his way over to Thalia he lay a hand on her shoulder sending gentle waves of his energy into her and told her to call lightning down, which she did however when combined with the energy from Perseus, her power was amplified as sparks of blue lightening surrounded by a black aura seemed to cover the daughter of Zeus, and then with a loud scream bright bolts of lightning danced from the heavens striking cyclops's, hellhounds, empousa's and any other monster that was in the vicinity leaving behind only the golden dust of their remains.

"Are you ok?" Perseus asked with concern at Thalia's heavy breathing.

"Ye…yeah, ju…just need… to catch m…my breath" Thalia said with a smile. "That was awesome wasn't it?"

"Yes, I agree, it was awesome," Perseus said chuckling as he waited for Thalia to recover her breath. While he ensured no harm would come to Thalia Perseus studied the battlefield and smiled as he watched the demigods work together and systematically push back the monsters who were now on the defense. To ensure true victory Perseus knew that he had to cut off the monsters' escape route as well as make sure that no more monsters came through the labyrinth. Tapping into his powers once again the Asgardian prince created a temporal loop so that when the monsters tried to retreat they came straight back to where they were and were quickly destroyed by a sky full of gleaming arrows.

"Thank you for coming Perseus, I cannot imagine what would have happened if Thalia, Artemis and yourself had not shown up," said a grateful Chiron.

"No thanks are necessary Chiron like I said to the frost giants. The camp is under my protection and thus the protection of Asgard. An attack on this camp is an attack on Asgard itself, which is why I have had Heimdall watching over the camp. Once he saw the monsters attacking he immediately notified me and we came to help. Soon both Kronos and Laufey will pay the price for their evil deeds and the innocent lives they have taken." replied Perseus.

"Laufey? Who is this Laufey you speak of?" asked a confused Chiron.

"Yes, Laufey. He is the king of Jotunheim and thus the frost giants. He has hated Asgard for as long as I can remember, we have an uneasy sort of truce between him and my father but it appears that truce is broken as he has aligned himself with Kronos. This is probably how Kronos has acquired some of the forbidden objects that he has come into possession of, objects that I will soon take from him" stated a determined Perseus before taking a breath and surveying the damage caused by the recent battle. "But enough talk, come let us help with the wounded and then call a war meeting to discuss some tactics and what to do next." Receiving a firm nod from the ancient centaur, they both walked off to help although Perseus did check up on his fiancé's first, just to ease his nerves.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Nico, are you alright?" asked a worried Perseus.

"M'head hurts" grumbled the young child of Hades.

Chuckling slightly, Perseus put his head on the young boy's head and sped time up to heal the wound. "Better?" inquired the prince.

"Yes" smiled Nico before being wrapped up in a hug from Bianca. "Thank you for healing him Perseus."

"No thanks are needed, I made a promise to your father, and I don't break my promises" declared Perseus before standing up "Come let us go to the big house, we need to know how you found the entrance to the labyrinth."

Receiving a nod in response the children of Hades and Perseus walked off to join the camp councilors as well as Perseus's fiancés in the big house. On their way to the big house, Perseus surveyed the destruction from the recent attack and could only hope that they could end this war before too many lives were lost. Perseus was interrupted from his musings when Chiron greeted them at the steps leading into the big house and ushered the trio inside.

"Now that we're all here, let us get started," Chiron said "Bianca could you please explain in a bit more detail about how you and Nico found the entrance to the labyrinth," Chiron asked politely.

Bianca swallowed nervously as all eyes turned to her, but a look of reassurance from Perseus calmed her and she said: "during the game, some of the sons of Ares corned us." At this, Clarisse rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation at her brothers. "However before they could do anything to us, some of those scorpion things showed up, so I and Nico retreated to the top of Zeus's fist. The sons of Ares said they were going to fight the scorpions but ran off. Then the next thing I can remember is something hit Nico on his head and he fell down a crevice. I climbed down as quickly as I could and found him lying there in the darkness. The place was cold and looked like a long corridor. I swear that I could hear marching in the distance, but I grabbed Nico and somehow the darkness covered us and we were on the grass in front of Zeus's fist. From there Chiron came and helped Nico, taking him to the infirmary, then as you all know the monsters started attacking" Bianca explained as she tried to regain her breath after the long explanation.

Shouting broke out at what to do amongst the campers until Chiron took charge and demanded silence. "Quiet! The first thing we must do is schedule regular patrols in case there is another attack, Clarisse you will be in charge of organizing squads and patrols, understood?"

"Yes, Chiron" accepted the daughter of Ares.

"Next, we must prepare defenses and set traps in preparation, Charles I'm sure the Hephaestus cabin has some rather inventive and deadly surprises for them?" Chiron smiled as he looked at Charles.

"Naturally, we'll start straight away" Beckendorf answered as he smiled back.

"Perseus, Lady Artemis, I take it that you will be informing the Olympian council of what transpired here?" asked Chiron.

"Of course Chiron, Perseus do you have anything to add before we leave?" asked Artemis.

In response to Artemis question Perseus seemingly pulled out a golden pocket watch from nowhere and clicked open its cover, everyone stared at the noise of the ticking hands sounded around the room ominously. After about five seconds Perseus clicked it shut again and turned to Annabeth and said: "perhaps you should go and see the Oracle daughter of Athena." At his statement, everyone looked from him to Annabeth whose complexion had turned pale.

"Why me?" Annabeth asked as she gulped, even though it sounded stupid to her own ears she couldn't help it when it slipped past her lips.

"A quest concerning the labyrinth is about to be given and the Oracle has chosen you to receive it." answered Perseus.

"Ho…how do… you know…that?" quizzed the visibly shaken daughter of Athena.

Smiling slightly Perseus responded "I know" before holding out his arm in an off you go gesture.

Silence reigned whilst Annabeth was speaking with the Oracle, once the daughter of Athena finally returned she was paler than before she left.

"Sit down my dear and tell us what happened," said Chiron gesturing to Annabeth's seat."

"Sh…she said…

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

 _The Child of Athena's final stand._

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death._

…then she returned back to her usual place"

"Demigods just a reminder, prophecies have double meanings, do not just assume the first thing that comes to mind is the correct interpretation of the prophecy even if it sounds obvious," said Perseus seriously. "Now, Artemis and I must report to Olympus about what has transpired here. Thalia are you coming or would you prefer to stay here?" asked Perseus.

"I'll stay here; I need to rest some. I'll catch up with you two later" answered Thalia.

"Very well. Artemis shall we?" asked Perseus to which Artemis nodded and left the big house alongside Perseus leaving the demigods to ponder the prophecy. He knew what some of the prophecy meant but Perseus knew that he had to let the demigods figure it out for themselves.

Artemis took her fiancé's hand and using her divine power which all gods and goddesses have flashed Perseus and herself to the Olympian throne room and fired and silvery gold arrow into the air and watched as it exploded with the power of a bomb, signaling a need for a council meeting. It didn't take long for the gods and goddesses of Olympus to arrive.

"I am sure you are all aware of why I have called this meeting," asked Artemis receiving nods of confirmation in response.

But before she could continue Apollo interrupted and demanded: "how were you able to draw from upon my domain dear sister?!"

"Whatever do you mean dear brother?" asked Artemis innocently.

"You damn well know what I mean!" said Apollo a pointed look.

Before Artemis could continue trying to deny Apollos accusations Perseus interrupted. "Those are some of her new powers that she is developing due to her bonding with myself. She is drawing off my domain of space and just like the moon is a celestial body, so is the sun and thus under my command which allows Artemis to not only draw power from the moon but also the sun" explained Perseus.

Grumbling slightly at having to share his domain with his sister, Apollo just sulked like a child allowing the meeting to commence.

"As you are most likely aware, the camp was attacked earlier today by an army of monsters along with some frost giants as well. They used the labyrinth which has an entrance in camp to successfully bypass the magical border that protects the camp. Fortunately, the demigods banded together under the leadership of Clarisse La Rue and successfully defended the camp and pushed the invading army back to the Labyrinth entrance until they were defeated. They have already organized patrols and are setting up traps and other siege equipment in the event of another attack before the labyrinth entrance can be successfully closed" taking a breath Perseus glanced at Apollo and continued. "As Apollo is already aware, a prophecy has been given to Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, of which they are currently discussing and trying to decipher when Artemis and I came to Olympus to give this report."

"Apollo what is the prophecy?" asked Zeus.

"It is…

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

 _The Child of Athena's final stand._

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death._

…but remember as always they have double meanings" said Apollo.

"Perseus do you know how or why there were frost giants there?" asked Hera.

"It would appear that Laufey is stepping up his game with Kronos" answered Perseus.

"Laufey? Who or what is a Laufey?" asked a puzzled Hades.

"Yes, Laufey is the King and leader of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Eons ago seeking to give his people a new home, he led his army to Midgard and invaded the northern parts of the planet. He used the Casket of Ancient Winters to slaughter the innocent lives there. The attack was treated as a declaration of war against Asgard, because as you know Asgard is the protector of the nine realms and thus began a war. The battle was long but eventually, my father and his armies pushed the Jotuns back to their home planet Jotunheim. Laufey and my father engaged in one on one combat until my father was eventually victorious and Laufey was forced to surrender. Instead of killing Laufey, my father agreed to a peace treaty with the condition that they never leave their home planet again and their power source the Casket of Ancient Winters was taken from them. But it appears that Laufey is no longer concerned about the peace treaty and has taken up arms with Kronos."

"What is the Casket of Ancient Winters?" Hades continued.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters is a relic, an ancient weapon that once belonged to the Frost Giants, who used it to vanquish enemy armies and conquer various realms. It is capable of projecting an infinite icy wind that will freeze their enemies and plunge a realm into an Ice Age. It was captured by my father and the Einherjar of Asgard during the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, and currently resides in my father's vault."

"This is indeed troubling news" concluded Zeus before he turned to Hephaestus. "Ensure that the demigods have as much material as they need to build their defences, should you happen to drop any new designs to your children, it would be overlooked by the council" Zeus said sending a sly smile to his son who smiled back and flashed away to send some material and plans to his children. "Athena start developing battle strategies, we need both defensive and offensive strategies for when the time comes" to which he received a yes in response from his daughter and turned to the rest of the council. "The rest of us must keep careful watch on our domains, report any unusual activity to the council so we can take appropriate action. If there's nothing else, council dismissed."

Perseus and Artemis waited until they were the only ones left before Perseus turned to Artemis and said: "Ares was looking at you rather strangely as if he did something."

"Ares was looking at me strangely; Athena was looking at you like she owns you now…my family is confusing" laughed Artemis.

"I am sure it is nothing, come let us leave and see how Thalia is doing," said Perseus grabbing Artemis's hand and teleported away.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Thalia was exhausted. She was tired enough with everything that happened on Asgard but throw in the battle at Camp Half-Blood she just fought in and she is in zombie mode (you now the walking dead). She was trudging her way to her cabin for some rest when a voice rang out. "Thalia!" Annabeth bellowed out.

At that Thalia slowly turned and observed her best friend approaching and replied "hey Annie what's going on?"

"I thought you would have gone with Percy and Artemis to Olympus, why did you stay? And don't call me Annie." Annabeth responded.

"All they went to do was give the council a report on the fight and I'm not really needed for that besides, I've had a rough few days and I really need some rest so I decided to stay and take a nap," Thalia said to her best friend.

"Oh, I didn't mean to stop you from resting but will you be at the meeting later? And if it's alright I want, you to join me on the quest?" Asked a hopeful Annabeth.

Thalia gave her a little smirk and said "of course I'll go. I can't leave my best friend hanging now can I Annie?"

"Thank you!" Annabeth shouted as she hugged Thalia "now go and get some rest so you will be ready for tonight's war meeting. Oh and don't call me Annie!"

"Your will Milady," Thalia said laughingly as she bowed to the daughter of Athena and then turned and resumed her walk to her cabin.

Finally, Thalia made to her cabin and walked in. Time seemed to slow as she approached the bed that she wanted to lay on and get some rest. After what seemed like hours but was only seconds Thalia stood beside her bed and just fell on it asleep as her exhaustion took her over.

Unfortunately, for the daughter of Zeus, her sleep would not be as restful as she had hoped as she began to have a demigod dream. Thalia soon found herself in a strange place. It was dark, humid and hot, the darkness was outlined in a red glow that resembled flames. As she stood there wondering where in the Hades she was, Thalia heard a voice so evil that she almost peed her pants. As she turned towards the voice Thalia observed two extremely beautiful women talking with a huge hulking shadow that the evil voice was coming from. Hoping that they could not see or sense her she decided to listen to their conversation.

"Amora, Lorelai the two of you have been tasked with ensuring that the prince and his two brides never marry. For if they do marry and complete their bond, my plans for universal domination are in jeopardy (no not the TV show)." The huge shadow said.

"It shall be done master," said one of the two women with a confident tone. "We have already developed a plan that will not only split the young prince from his two brides but potentially injure him severely as well."

"Excellent." Hissed the one they called master, "do not fail me or you will suffer more than the consequences of your failure."

"W…we shal…shall not fail you, master. Ou…our plan is… prac…practically perfect." One of the two goddess's said nervously as a bright light engulfed them. Once the light had faded where the two goddess's once stood, now stand two Valkyries who proceeded to teleport away from where ever it is that they were.

At this Thalia now found herself in the Valkyrie training arena. She watched in pride as the hunters learned new fighting skills and techniques from the Valkyries. As she looked around Thalia found the two goddesses's now posing as imposter Valkyries from that hellish place she was in before skulking in the shadows of the arena. Soon Thalia observed a hunter found speaking to the two goddess's, although she couldn't hear the conversation Thalia did see something interesting. During the conversation, one of the goddess's placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder, at this Thalia noticed a dark miasmic glow flow from the goddess to the hunter which caused the hunters aura to darken. "This must be what those two bitches did to the hunters that caused them to turn on Artemis," Thalia thought to herself. She watched as hunter after hunter became infected with the dark miasma of the two goddess's, but could do nothing to stop it; and then as soon as they had completed their mission they simply teleported away with no one knowing what had just occurred.

At this Thalia appeared in the dining hall where she and the hunters were facing off. The only things she could remember about this was that the hunters upset and shamed Artemis into running away and then pissed her off beyond belief. Thalia watched in awe as her aura became bright electric blue outlined in black, and then lightning started to spark and pop around her body in the same colors. Thalia tried to remember this but all she could remember was a feeling of pure rage and the need to destroy those who had hurt her and Artemis. She watched as she quickly lost control of this new power. It reminded her of one of Percy's time loops, her emotions fed the power and the power fed her emotions and she couldn't stop. Fortunately, Percy appeared and cleared the dining hall before she hurt anyone. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief as after a few minutes Percy was able to calm her down even if it was with a kiss before she passed out. She watched lovingly as Percy quickly took her to his room and took care of her as he waited the physician to come and examine Thalia. Even though Thalia knew she was alright it still came as a relief when the physician told Percy that with some rest and replenishing her energy she would be fine; however, she was pleasantly surprised at what happened next. Percy asked if he could use his energy to help replenish hers, unfortunately, the physician said no as she is a Greek demigod the energy would be too much for her but he did recommend having Artemis transfer some of her energy to the demigoddess.

At that, Percy left in search of Artemis and quickly found her staring out into space in his training arena. Thalia was shocked as she discovered Artemis had been crying because of what the hunters had said. She was absolutely flabbergasted when Artemis told Percy that she could not marry him. The look on his face caused tears to drop from her eyes. She watched as Percy tried to recompose himself and apologized to Artemis for putting her in such a position, he then said he would release her from the marriage and their bond but he needed to gather some things to accomplish this and asked while he did this if she would transfer some of her energy into Thalia. Thalia cried even more at the concern Percy was showing for her when both gods disappeared. Thalia knew that Artemis was giving her unconscious form some of her energy but what she wanted to know is where did Percy go and why? Soon, Percy returned and waited patiently for Artemis. After a few moments, Artemis flashed in telling Percy that I was awake just still drowsy. At this Percy gave a small pained smile and proceeded to tell Artemis what needed to happen for him to break the growing bond between them. And then the thing that surprised me most happened, as Percy pulled the vial out of his pocket he told Artemis that she needed to drink some of it so that he could break the bond between them and then to make sure I drank some of it as well. At this, I felt like the air had been knocked out of my body and I couldn't catch my breath. I began to cry as I listened to Percy explain to Artemis why I needed to drink some of the potion, although I love Percy for looking out for me it is ultimately my choice whether I still marry him, not his and I intend to make that absolutely clear to both him and Artemis once I wake up. Still I continued to watch as a teary-eyed Artemis lifted the vial to her lips when suddenly an arrow came from out of nowhere to shatter the vial and its contents. "Yes!" I exclaimed to my dream-self as I turned to see Zoe running towards Percy and Artemis yelling no. It is then that they found out what Amora and Lorelei had done to the hunters. I don't know who was happier Percy, Artemis, or myself, although I do know one thing those two will not be happy once I get through with them. At this Lady… shit! I mean mother (this will take some getting used to) appeared and apologized, for what I don't know all I knew is that she acted like most any normal parent but apparently she felt bad about the trouble it caused and apologized for it. It was then that mom suggested that we meaning Percy, Artemis, and I, have couples counseling. To be honest, at first I thought mom was full of it but once she explained how this or any type of romantic relationship is new to the three of us I had to admit she has a point. Soon the four went back into Percy's room to check on the still drowsy me, once they arrived the bedridden I was more alert but confused as to what actually happened to do this to me. Percy said they would explain later that he was just happy that I was alright and that everything would be fine. I thought that phrase to be strange at the time and now I know why. Fortunately, for me, Zoe had some Nectar and Ambrosia with her that helped me heal faster and provided me with more energy which I was thankful for. Not long after consuming the medicine of the gods a messenger appeared at Percy's door. Heimdall has seen an army of monsters attacking the camp and they are being over ran. Percy and Artemis started for the door as I watched myself get up to run after them they turned as one and asked: "where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going with you! Camp is my home and, I will help defend it!" I exclaimed.

"No Thalia, you must remain here and rest!" Percy bellowed.

I laughed as I watched my face start to turn red and say "Percy I love you but don't think that gives you the right to tell me what to do!"

"Thalia we are not trying to tell you what to do we are concerned for your health." Stated Artemis.

"Oh, not you too. Mother as a warrior of Asgard is it not my duty to fight beside my husband as long as I can stand to defend the weak?" I asked Frigga.

"I do believe you are correct daughter." Replied the queen of Asgard.

"Bu…but moth…" Percy started to say before he was interrupted.

"There are no buts in this Perseus, Thalia is correct and you and Artemis need to understand that!" Hissed my new mother.

Artemis and Percy stood there looking at each other for a moment before finally saying "fine but please be careful, you ae not yet fully healed."

"I can agree to that. Let's go." I watched myself say as they headed out the door towards where Heimdall was waiting to transport them to camp so that they could kick some monster ass. At this, I finally had some peaceful rest.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus and Artemis startled some campers as they arrived back at Camp Half-Blood. "It's just us," Perseus said as he and Artemis began to look around the camp.

"Our apologies Lord Perseus," an unknown demigod said.

"Please it is just Perseus, my father is a Lord and I am not he," Perseus replied.

"O…okay, Perseus" the demigod responded.

Perseus turned to Artemis and said, "let us go and find Thalia, I want to make sure she is alright."

"Yes, I agree," Artemis said as she started walking towards a cabin.

"Wh…where are you going?" asked Perseus.

"To Zeus's cabin of course. That is where Thalia will be." Artemis answered.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess" Perseus replied as he followed Artemis to the cabin.

At that Artemis just smirked and shook her head as she continued towards the cabin.

Minutes later Artemis and Perseus made their way into Zeus's cabin to find an uncomfortable looking Thalia sleeping. Perseus used his powers of space generation to turn the bed Thalia was sleeping on into a bed that resembled the one in his bedroom. "There much better," Perseus said.

Artemis just rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" Perseus asked, "she should be more comfortable now."

"Yes I am sure her comfort is all you have on your mind," Artemis said in an accusing tone.

"It is. Well, that and I thought we could use a nap ourselves after everything that happened today." Perseus responded.

"You do have a point I would like to rest a little before we go back and retrieve the hunters," Artemis replied and then snapped her fingers removing the clothes from all three of them leaving only their underwear on.

"I see you want to be comfortable as well," Perseus said as he took Artemis in his arms and kissed her.

After a minute, they broke the kiss as the need for air became a necessity as Artemis panted "W…wo…wow! Yo…you…have…got…gotten…bet…better."

"I…I… bel…believe that… is…is thanks… to you and Thalia." Perseus stuttered out.

"I…I think we should lay down before we start something we cannot stop," Artemis said to Perseus in a desperate tone.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you," Perseus said with a sad tone.

"The good news is that soon we won't have to stop," Artemis said with a smile as she lay to the side of Thalia.

"That is indeed something to look forward too. Good night little moon." Perseus said with a smirk as he lay on Thalia's other side.

"Good night seaweed brain," Artemis said with a snicker and promptly fell asleep.

A short time later Perseus was woken from his sleep with a resounding pain on his cheek "what the fuck!" he exclaimed as he bolted upright holding his cheek only to find Thalia sitting there with lightning surrounding her hand.

"Wh…what's…going on?" asked a still sleepy Artemis when she heard a slap echo throughout the cabin and the pain on her cheek. "What the Hades Thalia! What's wrong with you?!"

"What…was…that…for?!" Thalia hissed "I'll tell you what it was for, how about the two of you almost destroying this relationship and neglecting to tell me anything about it! How about the two of you treating me like a child and not as an equal!"

"Thalia what are you talking…" Perseus went to say but was interrupted.

"Cut the crap seaweed brain I know everything! After you two left for Olympus I came here to get some sleep and had a demigod dream and I saw everything!" Thalia bellowed.

"Do…don't…be…preposterous" Perseus said.

"Perseus she knows." Artemis said as he turned to look at her "Demigod dreams can show a demigod what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future. Take her at her word she knows."

At this Perseus looked down in shame as he said in a somber tone "Thalia, we…we did…did not want…to upset you and since the situation was resolved we did not see a reason to tell you."

SLAP! As Perseus was once again holding his cheek. "I am supposed to be in a relationship with the two of you am I not? So why would you not tell me? Why would you take away my decision of marrying you by having Artemis give me that potion?!" Thalia hissed.

"Thalia you would have died if I had not given you the potion." Artemis said trying to play devil's advocate.

"It is still my decision! How would you feel if Perseus and I did that to you? And you how would you feel if Artemis and I did that to you? It would feel like you've been betrayed! I love the two of you I really do but I cannot be in a relationship where I am treated as a child." Thalia said in a firm and no-nonsense tone.

"You…you are…right, Sparkles. I wanted to protect you from the pain of what would have happened. I was wrong to go about it like that and I am so very sorry, I will not do that again." Perseus said apologetically.

"I am sorry as well. I should never have put us in that position, and I should have refused to give you the potion. I will not make that mistake again." Artemis said slightly crying.

"I forgive both of you, but do not let this happen again because you will not like the repercussions," Thalia said in an evil tone as she proceeded to hug Perseus and Artemis.

"It is a deal Sparkles," Perseus said as he kissed her passionately.

"Wo…wow! I…I ma…may have… to get ma…mad at you… more often…. if I get kisses like that afterward." Thalia replied.

"I believe it's my turn," Artemis said as she took Thalia's hand and gently pulled her over and proceeded to kiss her as passionately as Perseus had.

"Fu…fuck! Ha…have yo…you two… been practicing?" asked the out of breath demigoddess.

"Just with each other" Perseus replied with a smirk.

"Maybe we can practice a little more?" Thalia asked in a seductive voice.

"As much as I would like to Sparkles, Artemis and I must return to Asgard and bring the hunters back. They will be of great help to the camp if the monsters attack again." Perseus said disappointingly.

"Oh," Thalia replied in disappointment.

"Look at I this way." Artemis said excitedly "The sooner Perseus and I finish our little task the sooner we can come back and practice with you all night tonight."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going you two. I need a little us time before .

going on the quest with Annabeth." Responded Thalia in a playful tone.

"She is right little moon the sooner we go and retrieve them, the sooner we will return and be able to finish making up with each other," Perseus said seductively as he took Artemis's hand and teleported to the beach where he called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

"Yes! At least I get a little action before I head into the labyrinth tomorrow, granted it's not the pussy pounding action I want, but that will happen soon enough." Said a horny sounding Thalia.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Whilst Perseus and Artemis went back to Asgard to retrieve the hunters, Thalia made her way to the dining pavilion to join Annabeth for dinner.

"Hey Thals" the daughter of Athena greeted at seeing her best friend walking towards her.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Thalia asked noticing an unusual look of worry on the face of her friend straight away.

"I'm…I'm just stressing over this quest. I've read everything I could find on the labyrinth and have come to one conclusion, is almost impossible to navigate. The only reason Theseus was able to navigate the labyrinth is because he was able to use Ariadne's string, which we don't have. And then I have been unable to find another way to transverse the Labyrinth if one even exists. I think we need someone who has experience tracking, someone with those skills should be able to navigate the Labyrinth. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone at camp with the type of skills needed to navigate such a huge maze" said Annabeth sullenly.

"We'll have you thought about asking someone from outside of camp!" Asked the daughter of Zeus who began chomping down on some smoked brisket.

"Like who? The hunters? Gods know where they are Thals and even if we did know where they are would one of them even accept such a dangerous quest?" Annabeth responded.

"I happen to know where the hunters are and that they should be at camp soon, so how about I ask Zoe if she will go with us? She has been with Artemis for Odin knows how many thousands of years, her skills at navigating could potentially rival those of Artemis herself…uh just don't tell her I said that" Thalia said.

"Odin… knows how many thousands of years?" chuckled Annabeth.

Rolling her eyes Thalia responded, "I can't help it Percy's rubbing off on me."

"I thought you'd be the one rubbing him… off" muttered Annabeth.

"What?" quizzed Thalia.

"Nothing" Annabeth quickly said. "But if you wouldn't mind asking Zoe when she arrives that would be great.

"No prob, now let's get to this war meeting," Thalia said devouring the last of her meat and standing up as the two girls made their way towards to the Big House.

Upon nearing the Big House, they could already hear Clarisse shouting.

"Ah, Thalia, Annabeth, nice of you to join us," Chiron said as he smiled down at the two girls.

"Thanks, Chiron, has Annabeth already informed you about me joining her on the quest?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, she has already told me, we are just trying to figure out who will fill the final spot, so far there is Annabeth, Bianca and yourself," said Chiron.

"Well, actually that's what Annabeth and I have just been discussing and we've decided on Zoe Nightshade if she accepts," Thalia informed the ancient centaur.

"Hmm…Miss Nightshade, she is an excellent choice. She has been in Artemis's service for many, many years and will have the skills needed to hopefully navigate the maze" Chiron said stroking his beard.

"Don't you get it! You'll be trapped down there Annabeth; the Labyrinth is unnavigable!" stressed the daughter of Ares.

"I don't like it as much as you Clarisse, but the quest has been issued and we cannot ignore it. Gods only know what the fates would do to us if we refuse to do the quest." Annabeth retorted.

"Then let me be the final quest member," Clarisse answered back.

At this Thalia interrupted. "You can't Clarisse, we need someone at camp that the other demigods respect to lead and rally the troops just in case we are attacked and there's no one better for this than you."

Looking at Thalia with suspicion at her saying such nice compliments about her, Clarisse eventually just nodded her head seeing the sense in it. "Fine, but you're going to need a damn good tracker and what not."

"Thalia and I have just been discussing this in the dining pavilion and we have decided on Zoe Nightshade, Artemis's lieutenant." Informed Annabeth.

"That stuck up bitch, will she even accept?" hissed Clarisse.

"I think I can persuade her to come along," Thalia said with a deadly smirk upon her face.

"Right, well if everything has been sorted, I'm off to my cabin," Beckendorf said as he and Selina both stood and left the big house whilst everyone else knew they weren't going to their separate cabins. Everyone knew they were dating and if they didn't then they certainly heard it that night.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Perseus and Artemis arrived in the observatory on Asgard to find the ever vigilant Heimdall watching the ten realms.

"Heimdall, thank you for watching over the camp and summoning us once those monsters attacked," Perseus said humbly.

"It is my duty and my honor my prince" Heimdall replied as he bowed before Perseus and Artemis.

"Heimdall please how times must I tell you do not bow to me. In the grand scheme of things, you are much more important than I." Perseus responded.

"You continually undervalue yourself, my prince, I bow out of respect for you and what you have accomplished and I will continue to do so." Stated the proud guardian of the Bifrost.

"I will not change your mind will I?" Perseus asked Heimdall.

"No, my prince I am afraid not," Heimdall replied.

"Very well then Heimdall carry on and thank you once again." Perseus reiterated to the guardian of the Bifrost.

At that, Heimdall bowed once more and said "no thanks are necessary my prince it is my pleasure.'

"Come let us go Perseus we must retrieve the hunters and return to camp," Artemis said to her fiancé.

"Yes little moon, let us be on our way," Perseus responded as he took her hand and teleported to them to where the hunters currently were.

Perseus and Artemis arrived in the hunter's room in the palace mere seconds later and were immediately swamped with apologies from the hunters.

Artemis went around hugging each hunter with tears in her eyes, happy that they were back to normal.

While Artemis was occupied with the hunters Perseus approached the two love goddess's and said "ladies I commend you on a job well done. I do not know what would have happened had you not been able to break Amora's spell."

"To be honest, my prince we could not have done it without you. The love you and your lovely brides feel for each other is tremendous and it empowered Aphrodite and myself enough to break Amora's hold over the hunters." Freyja replied.

"Still given current circumstances the two of you performed admirably and I will reward the two of you," Perseus informed the two love goddesses.

"A reward is not necessary but is welcome my prince." Responded a humble Freyja.

"Your reward if you choose to accept it is that the two of you shall coordinate with my mother and Queen Hera and plan the wedding of Artemis, Thalia, and myself," Perseus said in gratitude.

"EEEEE! Really you will let us plan your wedding?!" Shrieked Aphrodite.

"Ummm…yes. The two of you have earned it. Just do not do anything to elaborate and make sure to consult Hera and my mother or there will be Hel to pay." Perseus said in an unsure tone.

"When are wanting to have the wedding?" Freyja asked.

"Wel…well that is the thing. I would like to have it within the next month or so if possible." Perseus replied.

"My, my Perseus it seems someone is a bit anxious to get fucked." Teased Aphrodite.

With a red face, Perseus stutteringly said "um… do…do yo…you wa…want to…do…do this… or…or not?"

"Yes!" both love goddess's exclaimed as one "It will be everything you want and more."

"Excellent. I must go and check on Artemis. We must return to Midgard as soon as possible." Perseus informed the goddess's as he made his way towards his fiancé.

As he approached the group of young females Perseus was swamped much like Artemis had been by the hunters all apologizing for their actions. At that Perseus said "there is no need to apologize. You were all under a powerful spell cast by a deadly sorceress. I am relieved that Freyja and Aphrodite were able to undo the spell."

"Artemis have you informed them of the situation?" Perseus inquired.

"No. I was just about to do that when you came over." Artemis replied. "Hunters gather around and listen up. Earlier today Camp Half-blood was attacked by a small army of monsters and Frost giants. They were able to enter camp because they found an entrance to the labyrinth that was in the camp. Thankfully with the help of Thalia, Perseus, and I the army was destroyed. Perseus and I have returned to gather you and make our way back to camp. Once there you will provide support for any future attacks or until the labyrinth is destroyed." Artemis instructed.

At this grumbling could be heard throughout the hunters until finally a voice rang out "Milady can the gods not do anything?" Zoe asked.

"The gods are still bound by ancient laws; however, my father Lord Zeus has found a few of what mortals call loopholes and is exploiting them to provide the demigods all of the help he can," Artemis replied.

"And then later this evening quest members are being chosen to navigate the labyrinth and find Daedalus in hopes of finding a way to close the labyrinth and I suspect one of you may be chosen to help lead the way through the labyrinth," Perseus added as he looked directly at Zoe.

"Yes now gather your things and say your goodbyes we leave as soon as possible." Ordered Artemis.

At this, the hunters went about collecting their things and said goodbye to the Valkyries that remained behind to guard them. Soon everyone was gathered in the observatory as Perseus said: "Heimdall open the Bifrost" at that the Rainbow Bridge was opened as Perseus, Artemis, and the hunters were transported back to Midgard.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Most of the campers were already fast asleep in their bed as silence filled the air throughout the camp, well that is except for the air in the arena. It was currently filled with the sound of clashing metal, as four girls battled different types of automatons courtesy of the prince of Asgard. Understanding the dangers, they would face Perseus suggested that the quest members participate in a training session. At first, the quest members complained due to the time of night and how it would affect how much sleep they had. Perseus reassured them that they would get plenty of rest, at his assurance of getting enough rest they quartet of females agreed to the training. Once they agreed to the training, Perseus erected a time dome around the arena so that they could train for a longer period of time while inside the dome (time passes much faster in the time dome) while very little time passed for the outside world.

"BIANCA DUCK!" Zoe yelled as she saw a huge axe heading for the daughter of Hades head. As Hades daughter quickly ducked and sent a grateful nod of the head, Zoe's way before she shot one of her stygian iron arrows at the automation that had thrown said axe and watched as the arrow froze the area it penetrated and began to spread across the automations body.

The girls had been training for hours and they were each shining with sweat, but they continued on regardless. The automations that Perseus had brought from Asgard varied in the degrees of difficulty. Annabeth had commented that they looked like Ultron out of some comics her brothers read when she was at home, but Perseus shook his head not understanding who this Ultron was.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thalia shouted at what appeared to be the head automation.

The machines eyes seemed to glow before the destroyed automations repaired themselves and surrounded the girls.

"Must you always open your mouth daughter of Zeus!" Zoe hissed.

"You know I do" retorted Thalia before slapping Zoe on the ass teasingly.

"Will you stop doing that!" Zoe again hissed, although this only served to make Thalia laugh.

It didn't take long for the automations to descend on the group and after hours of training, each girl complemented the other perfectly, covering each other's backs and what not. Zoe and Bianca were letting loose arrow after arrow, Bianca's with its freezing properties and Zoe's enchanted hunter arrows all aimed for the weak points whilst Thalia been a daughter of Zeus was calling forth her lightening which due to their metal bodies and internal components practically vaporizing parts of their bodies. Annabeth on the other was using a combination of her invisibility cap and natural agility to climb parts of the automations and stab at weak points mainly joints to bring them down.

However, there were too many of the automations and eventually they became overwhelmed and as soon as one of the automations was about to strike a death blow they shut down leaving the girls panting hard from the battle.

"Good fight girls," said Thalia leaning heavily on her spear.

"I concur" Zoe replied.

Once the automations returned to formation they vanished back to Asgard leaving the girls to head off for a shower to clean their bodies of sweat, as the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air as well as a slap followed by Zoe shouting. "STOP SLAPPING MY ASS THALIA!" which caused the three remaining girls to laugh.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

It was just after dawn when the quest group consisting of Annabeth, Bianca, Thalia and Zoe met at Zeus's fist. Chiron was with them to ensure that they had everything they needed to help them whilst in the labyrinth. Annabeth was going over the contents of her backpack one more time, pulling out and putting back in a thermos with filled with nectar, a few squares of ambrosia, a couple lengths of rope and a few flashlights along with a couple of extra packs of batteries just in case.

"Well, it appears that you are ready" exclaimed Chiron.

The group could tell he was trying not to sound nervous, but he was failing miserably.

"May the gods be with you" Chiron added before the group headed over to the entrance to the labyrinth and descended into darkness.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

The group didn't make it very far, roughly fifty meters when Zoe told them to wait so she could get her bearings.

At this Thalia was already on her case. "I thought you said you could navigate this god's forsaken place!" Thalia shouted throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"I can navigate this… place…somewhat. My blessing from Artemis combined with my many years as a hunter have sharpened my navigation skills, but due to the labyrinth being ever changing and as I have never been in here before it may take a couple tries to get my bearings. But if you think you can do a better job, then be my guest!" shouted back Zoe.

"Girls, calm down, don't get your panties in a twist," said Annabeth getting the middle of the two which brought a smile to Bianca's face.

Huffing Thalia rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a bag of sweets and began munching on them whilst Zoe got her bearings back.

"This way" announced Zoe pulling the rest from their thoughts as they began following the hunter was more.

Continuing on for about twenty minutes the group came across a room covered with mosaic tiles, the walls, and ceiling filled with pictures. A multitude of colors ranging from different shades red and blue to more royal colors like gold and silver. The biggest picture showed the Olympian gods at some type of feast or party. Thalia grimaced at the sight of Zeus trying to hit on some minor goddess whilst Annabeth smiled at the sight of her mother with a book in her hand.

"What is this place?" asked Bianca. "It doesn't even look Greek."

"No it's…" started Annabeth before being cut off by Zoe who said "Roman, these pictures and type of designs are roughly two thousand years old."

"How is that possible?" inquired Thalia "Even I know that the Romans didn't make it this far in the world."

"The Labyrinth is alive" reminded Annabeth before Zoe could answer. "It's always expanding and adding different pieces of history ranging from artwork to treasures," said Annabeth pointing at some Roman coins and rings to prove her point.

"Shouldn't we move on?" asked a nervous Bianca as she stepped over part of the crumbled table.

"Yes, let us continue on" Zoe agreed and motioned for the group to follow as she headed down another tunnel.

Every few hundred feet the tunnels seemed to twist and branch off whilst the floor changed consistently, ranging from wood then to cement and then mud. It didn't make any sense to anyone in the group, even Annabeth who was desperately searching for an answer. They came across numerous different rooms ranging from rooms filled with weapons to torture devices to wine and even a room filled with images of nude people and sex toys which brought a blush to each girls face and they quickly exited that particular room into another tunnel.

"I wonder how camps doing," Thalia said to no one in particular.

"Probably having a better time than we are" muttered, Bianca. "I hope Nico is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, Chiron wouldn't let anything happen to him" answered Annabeth.

"It's the campers I'm worried about; I don't want him to get bullied" retorted the daughter of Hades.

"Fear not Bianca, we can kill…I mean kick the asses of whoever bullies your brother" said Thalia cracking her knuckles before letting out a surprised squeal before falling on her butt. Quickly getting up and using one hand to rub her aching backside, Thalia shone her light on whatever she tripped on before letting out a disgusted breath. "Oh that is just nasty," she said before looking up at Zoe, "why didn't you warn me?!" she hissed.

Zoe tried to look innocent but was failing horribly and just said "I thought you knew" before looking away as Thalia just crossed her arms.

"I wonder who it is?" Bianca asked kneeling down next to the skeleton before jumping back as a voice shouted: "are you going to stand there all day, come along!"

This sudden voice startled the rest of the group while Zoe's hunter's instinct kicked into gear as she notched an arrow in her bow.

"Who's there?!" demanded the huntress.

"Come closer and you will see" answered the voice.

Looking between themselves, the group of girls made their way forward weapons at the ready and came upon another room where a man with a trench coat was standing and if that wasn't odd enough he has two faces. Behind the man were two doors, both were wooden doors that seemed to be locked judging by the massive metal bolts that were fixed in place with a giant padlock. The key to what they assumed where the padlocks hung on the man's belt who was beckoning them to come closer.

"Where do those doors lead?!" Annabeth demanded as she stepped up beside Zoe.

"That's a good question and the answer to that question is as follows. One leads the way you need to go whilst the other leads to your doom" The strange man answered.

"Your Janus, god of doorways, beginnings, endings and choices" Annabeth stated to no one in particular.

"Well aren't you clever" sneered the face on the right before been shushed by the face on the left which said "silence, she must choose."

"She doesn't have to choose anything!" Thalia shouted as she held her spear in a threatening manner even though she knew it wouldn't do much good against a god.

"Yes she does and she must choose now," both faces said in perfect harmony making it sound even creepier.

"Annabeth are you going to choose?" asked a nervous Bianca.

"No don't say a thing" growled Zoe.

"I…I… ch…choose…" Annabeth started to say before being interrupted by Thalia.

"No don't choos…" but Thalia was also interrupted as a bright flash of light filled the room causing the girls to cover their eyes whilst Janus brought both his hands to his face in attempt to shield his two faces.

Once the light died down before them stood Hera, Queen of the Heavens. She had her chestnut brown hair rolled into an elegant bun which gave off an air of royalty whilst her dress resembled that of a peacock's tail which somehow shimmered in the darkness of the room.

"Janus, are you harassing these ladies?" Hera asked in a voice which seemed to have a veiled threat if the question was not answered correctly.

"No your highness, I am just doing my duty, surely you can understand milady?" stammered the minor god.

"Yes, I do understand but it seems you have arrived too early to perform your duty, now be off, I will take care of these girls." Ordered Hera.

Grumbling silently at having his fun ruined, Janus gave a pointed look to Annabeth before disappearing in a flash of light.

Turning round Hera, smiled warmly which Thalia and Zoe thought was not like Hera the two knowing firsthand what the queen of the heavens was like, each knowing for different reasons. With a wave of her hand, Hera conjured a table made of what appeared to be pure marble filled to the brim with different kinds of food and drink.

"Come ladies we have much to talk about" Said the queen of the gods.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

To say that the quest members were surprised would be an understatement. Hera is not known for being helpful or nice to demigods, especially when one is a child of her husband Zeus, and they were worried that this would violate the ancient laws of the gods interfering in a quest which could lead to them being punished by the fates.

"Ex…exc…excuse me Milady" Thalia said to the queen of the gods. "But why are you helping us? Isn't this a violation of the ancient laws?"

At this Hera turned and looked at Thalia with a neutral expression on her face before saying "Yes I suppose it would seem odd that a goddess with my reputation is trying to help demigods on a quest. If I'm, to be honest if this had been a month ago I probably wouldn't be here right now, however since the appearance of your finance things have changed for the good, especially concerning your father. I am sure you have observed the changes in him since his return from Asgard. These changes have affected more than just the way he rules but how he acts in our marriage. For the first time ever he sat down with me and actually discussed why he constantly cheats on me. I must admit the discussion became rather heated at times but your father stayed until we were finished with the discussion. In a remarkable turn of events, he was able to make me see that I have been wrong with my treatment of the demigods especially those sired by him and I think he now understands why I acted the way that I did, not that it is any excuse. Plus, it is as Perseus said for us to survive the coming war we need to be a family and I so want our family to be together again instead of all of the constant fighting and bickering, so I believed it to be a good idea to start with you and…"

"Wow!" Thalia exclaimed "sorry it's just a little surprising coming from you of all people."

"I know and believe me when I say I can hardly believe it myself I just ask that you bear with me old habits die hard," Hera replied.

"Of….of course," Thalia responded.

"Now on to the reason I am here," Hera announced.

The conversation went on for about twenty minutes with Hera providing clues to what lay ahead for the quest members along with somethings that didn't make sense to the group. "Thalia if you could follow me for a moment please?" Hera asked as she walked away from the group of demigoddesses.

"Yes, Milady," Thalia said respectfully.

"Thalia, you must not reveal what I am about to tell you to anyone, I am not supposed to tell you but I have a feeling that you are the solution to the problem," Hera stated.

"Wh…whats wrong?" asked a nervous Thalia.

"I…I cannot say much but something has happened on Olympus. To Perseus to be exact." Hera said before being interrupted.

"Percy! What happened to Percy!" Thalia hissed.

"Quiet child! I told you no one else can know!" Hera whispered loudly.

With a pained expression, Thalia nodded for Hera to continue.

"All I can tell you is physically Perseus is fine, but mentally he is constantly being assaulted in a nightmarish situation concerning you," Hera said to the daughter of Zeus.

"Ho…how did…this happen?" Thalia asked.

"Even though I know what happened I cannot say but I believe only you can rescue him from this," Hera replied.

"H…how…how can I do…anything? Especially now that I'm down here in the labyrinth?" Thalia inquired.

"At the moment Perseus is being kept unconscious, believe me, when I say it is for the safety of everyone. Later when you and the others stop to rest I need for you to situate yourself away from the others and concentrate on Perseus. From what I understand from Artemis you should be able to see him, I am hoping that a visit from you will help snap him out of his nightmare." Hera answered.

Do…do…you think…that will help?" Thalia asked in a somber tone.

"If what I learned from Artemis is true I believe it should, but I advise you to be careful who knows what if any physic traps could be waiting for you," Hera replied.

At this Thalia started to cry with worry for her fiancé.

Hera quickly rushed forward and gathered Thalia in a hug and said "shhh child all will be well. WE will find a way to defeat our enemies and heal your beloved."

"Do…do…you think I can be of any help?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, little one that is why I came to you for I believe that there is no other that can do this. Just remember Perseus fell in love with you for a reason and use that as motivation." Hera replied.

"I…I…will" Thalia responded sniffling "Thank you for being here for me."

"It is the least I can do and besides, I am your stepmother and I hope that maybe one day we can be a real mother and daughter," Hera stated.

"I…I think I would like that," Thalia said as she gave Hera one last hug.

At this Thalia and Hera made their way back to the group of demigoddess's who had finished eating and drinking their fill. Hera then wished them luck and flashed back to Olympus presumably leaving the girls to continue on with the quest. With her presence gone the marble table along with the food and drinks vanished and the room was once again back to the bleak state, it was in before the appearance of the queen of the gods.

The quest continued their way down the left corridor because Zoe said she could hear something coming towards them from the right corridor which she believes they should avoid. Eventually, the group came to a small room that was roughly five meters by five meters, with one wall covered entirely in metal bars.

"Metal bars?" Bianca asked in confusion, hoping one of the others had an answer as to why there was a wall of metal bars.

Walking over to the bars Zoe peered out and could see similar rooms all around them. "It appears to be some sort of prison" the huntress assumed.

"Well we can't stay here, so can we like try and squeeze through?!" demanded an impatient daughter of Zeus.

"By all means, give it a try" Zoe retorted waving her arm towards the bars.

Walking over, Thalia put one leg through the bars and drew in her breath in an attempt to get, though. However, her efforts were futile as there was one glaring problem which Annabeth happily pointed out "Thalia, your tits are too big" she announced in a fact like a manner.

Letting out an indigent squawk, Thalia looked sharply at Annabeth. "I beg your pardon?!"

"I said, your boobies are too big" repeated the daughter of Athena.

"That's what I thought you said" muttered the trapped daughter of Zeus. "I…I… think I'm stuck"

"No shit!" laughed Bianca as she was unable able to suppress a laugh at her trapped quest mate.

"As much as you think this is amusing, will someone please help me?!" seethed the angry girl.

"Oh for god's sake Thalia!" hissed Zoe as she walked over to the trapped girl and examining the bars. After a few seconds, Zoe looked at Thalia and told her to suck in a stomach which she did before grabbing Thalia's breasts and gave an almighty push and shoved them through the bars.

"If you wanted to feel them so badly, you only had to ask Zoe" Thalia teased to a still red-faced hunter of Artemis who merely slapped the back of Thalia's head which was still trapped in their side of the bars.

"Ow. Bitch!" muttered Thalia, however, Zoe heightened hearing picked it up.

"Takes one to know one" and before Thalia could come up with a comeback, Zoe was already pushing on Thalia's head in an effort to squeeze it through the bars.

"Ow ow ow ow" chanted Thalia before with an audible pop, Thalia's head came free from its trapped state and Thalia immediately brought her hands to her head rubbing her aching noggin.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Thalia hoping the slight pain in her head would fade quickly.

Looking at each other, Bianca heaved a sign before stepping over to the bars and started to squeeze through. Due to her younger age, Bianca only needed help with getting her head through, whilst Annabeth managed to squeeze her breasts through with a tug and had Zoe help her get her head through. Zoe like Thalia possessed a more developed body and needed help getting both body parts through causing the hunter much embarrassment and making them swear not to tell a soul about what just transpired or she would kill them. However, Thalia couldn't help put give Zoe one last tease. "Do you use them in exchange for Atlanta's magic fingers?" Thalia asked, who couldn't help put chuckle when Zoe went beet red and tried to come up with a retort but failed and just barged past her carrying onwards.

"What do you mean by that Thalia?" asked Bianca.

"Nothing Bia, ask Zoe later, I'm sure she would happily oblige with indulging that information to you" Thalia replied before walking off after Zoe.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

It didn't take long for the group to deduce that the prison they were in was Alcatraz, mainly due to Annabeth's school field trip she had earlier in the year. Zoe navigated the seamlessly never-ending corridors, as the group made their way to the center courtyard but froze when they could hear a raspy voice talking in a language that they had never heard before. Zoe soon deduced that it was an ancient tongue that Gaia had used to communicate with the Titans during the Golden Age when the Titans ruled.

"What is it saying?" Bianca asked quietly before Annabeth could say anything.

"I don't know this ancient tongue very well but it's saying something along the lines of, you will work for some master. But whoever it's talking to is refusing. I can't understand the rest" said Zoe only knowing the small amount she learned from her father when she was a Hesperide.

Making their way forward the girls crept and hid behind some pillars overlooking the courtyard and they saw a monster that appeared to be half dragon. It had vipers covering its legs and huge wings that resembled that of bats that were folded against her back. Letting out a gasp, Zoe explained who the beast was. "That is Kampe" Zoe hissed quietly.

"Kampe?" Thalia and Bianca both asked at the same time.

Before Zoe could continue, Annabeth took over and answered the underlying question.

"Kampe. She was the jailer of Tartarus when the Titans ruled the Earth. They imprisoned the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires who were the eldest children of Gaea and Ouranos's children.

"What is a Hek…Heka… aton….kheires? Or whatever in the fuck that is?" Bianca asked upset that she couldn't say the word.

This time, however, Zoe answered. "They are elder brothers of the Cyclopes and are named that due to them having a hundred hands because…well…they have a hundred hands. They were very powerful beings that stood as tall as the sky and were so strong they could break and throw mountains."

"So who was Kampe talking to?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out" answered Zoe.

Making their way down from the first floor, the girls crept as quietly as possible along to the cell that contained whoever Kampe was talking to, and whoever she had been talking to was crying like there was no tomorrow.

Arriving at the cell, the girls gasped when they laid their eyes upon the occupant, it was humanoid, about 7ft tall and had very pale skin like it had been kept from Apollo for quite a long time. What made the gasp through were the many arms that made up the torso of the being.

"Holy shit, is this one of those Hekaton thingy's?" Thalia somehow whisper shouted.

"It is not possible; they were believed to have faded long ago" spluttered Zoe.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was curiously studying the creature like any child of Athena would. "Excuse me," she said to the sobbing creature. However, Annabeth's words went unheard due to the loud sobbing until Annabeth give it's leg a poke resulting in the being to look down and notice them. "Who…who are… you?" inquired the daughter of Athena.

After a couple of sniffles, the creature answered: "I am Briares, the last of the Hekatonkheires."

"Where are your brothers?" Annabeth asked.

"They are gone, faded into the void. With only me left" said Briares sadly.

"Why are you still here, why haven't you escaped, I thought you could throw mountains" inquired Thalia giving Annabeth a pointed look when saying it.

"Thalia" Don't be rude!" hissed Annabeth.

"Kampe won't let me leave, she is stronger, she keeps me imprisoned. Says the Titans are rising and will conquer Olympus" replied the Hundred-Handed One.

"But Briares, you are strong and powerful, you have no need to be scared of Kampe, throw your rocks at her and the Titans aren't going to conquer Olympus," said Thalia confidently.

"How…how… do you know?" asked Briares sniffling.

"Because the Asgardians are helping Olympus" Thalia replied to the hundred-handed one.

"Lo…Lord Odin has returned?" Briares asked in shock.

"How do you know who Odin is?" asked Bianca.

"Lord Odin wandered the earth for many years, before going back to Asgard. I and my brothers met him and the princes of Asgard a couple times, they were always so kind. Even invited us to Asgard…" before Briares could continue he was interrupted by a terrible screeching.

"Well, what do we have here?" hissed the voice as if a snake was talking.

Turning round the girls shook in fear at the sight of the monstrous Kampe, how did they not hear her coming they asked themselves. Before each of them took off running and finding cover from the former jailer of Tartarus.

"You think you can evade me, foolish demigods!" mocked Kampe. From behind her back, she pulled two deadly looking scimitars, that were dripping with a green liquid that burned the ground where the drops fell on it.

"Be careful she as some sort of acid on her weapons!" Annabeth shouted, only to scream and duck when Kampe sliced her weapon through the air sending some of the acid in Annabeth's direction narrowly missing her by inches.

Kampe's momentary distraction gave Zoe a chance to nock an arrow and let it fly, only just missing the monsters eye, it did, however, leave a nasty gash causing the monster to howl in pain.

"Briares help us!" Bianca shouted in fear, hoping the strong creature would come to their aid.

Her pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as Briares had just shrunk in on himself at the arrival of Kampe.

"We need to get to the Labyrinth!" Annabeth shouted as she grabbed Bianca by the arm and made her way over to Briares to get him to move.

"We'll cover you. Be quick" shouted back Thalia summoning some lightening and striking Kampe with it, grazing her left leg(?) burning some of the hissing snakes that made up part of her dragon leg, this resulted in Kampe letting out a shout of pain and fly higher into the sky to try and avoid Thalia's line of sight.

Making sure that Kampe wasn't going to swoop back down, Zoe and Thalia quickly made their way over to the others who were leading Briares away and were running back to the maze.

"What about the…" started Thalia but never finished as Briares pushed aside the bars that covered the room. "Well, that was e…" Thalia once again tried to comment but was interrupted by Kampe hurtling down the corridor at them.

"Quickly!" ordered Zoe pushing everyone back inside the maze and making Briares punch the wall with his immense strength, which seemed to shake the entire labyrinth as well as causing the walls of Alcatraz prison to crumble filling up the hole that Kampe was aiming for.

"Never thought I'd be glad to be back in here" Bianca commented as the rest of the quest mates just looked at her in astonishment.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Earlier On Olympus (Artemis's Palace)**

"…seus? Perseus are you listening to me?" Artemis asked her distracted fiancé.

"Huh…what? Did you say something Artemis?" Perseus responded with a blank expression.

"Yes I have been sitting here talking to you and all you've done is sit there and stare into space!" Artemis hissed "Now you will tell me what is going on with you!"

"I…I…wish that I could but I am not sure myself, which is what worries me," Perseus replied.

"are you still worried about Thalia being on that quest? She will be fine; do you not believe that she is strong enough to take care of herself?" Artemis inquired.

"No that's not it…well maybe a little but there's something else, there is something coming and I cannot see it and that's what worries me." Perseus responded.

"I do not understand what do you mean that you cannot see it?" Artemis questioned.

"It…it is… difficult to explain,…so bear with me. As the god of time if I so desire I can see things that have happened in the past, presently, and even a little of the future…" Perseus had said before Artemis interrupted.

"You can see the future?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"That is the difficult part to try and explain. It is not the future per say as the future is always changing, what I see is what you would call a fixed point. Fixed points are situations that will always happen, the decisions based on the fixed points may differ but the fixed point must always happen or something bad will happen." Perseus explained to Artemis.

"Alright, I believe I understand what you are telling me. Fixed points always happen nothing can change them but the decisions based on fixed points can change. Is that correct?" Artemis reiterated.

"Exactly right" Perseus replied.

"Alright, so what is the next fixed point that you see?' Artemis asked.

"Th…that's just…it, there is not a fixed point for me to see. No matter how hard I try I cannot see a fixed point in the future." Perseus said with a fearful expression on his face.

"WHAT!" Artemis exclaimed, "what does this mean?!"

"This…this shouldn't be possible but it is happening. The best guess I can make is that an event is about to occur that is not supposed to happen and this event may well cause the end of everything." Perseus said as he held his face in his hands.

"Is this why you did not want Thalia to go on the quest?" Artemis asked.

Perseus looked up from his hands and said "yes. Although I may not be able to see the fixed points my gut is telling me that whatever is going to happen involves us. And I do not know what to do. I cannot lose either of you, it would kill me."

At this Artemis rushed forward and hugged Perseus running her hand through his dark hair, reassuring him that Thalia and she will be fine. "The first thing we should do is make the council and Lord Odin aware of the problem, and then keep to our routine. If we deviate from our routine hopefully nothing will happen" Artemis stated.

"That is a good plan. By the Presence what would I do without you?" Perseus asked as he brought Artemis in for a kiss.

"You would be a lonely, horny little boy with no one to play with," Artemis said laughingly.

"I'm sorry little moon but I have to disagree with you." A smirking Perseus said.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Well, admittedly I would be horny, but I doubt I would be lonely and I would have plenty of people to play if I so desired," Perseus said laughingly.

"You asshole!" Artemis hissed "if you're so popular why aren't you off playing with your little friends then?"

"That's easy little moon because I do not and have not ever loved them; however, I do love you and Thalia which is why I'm playing with the two of you," Perseus replied hugging the moon goddess.

"You had best remember that or I will have little Percy hanging on my wall right over there," Artemis said with an evil smile as she pointed to a section of the wall in her palace, that curiously enough had a plaque that said future home of Perseus's cock should he fuck up.

"I will never win one with you will I?" Perseus asked gulping while looking at the plaque.

"Uhh No. And the sooner you realize that the sooner I can train you properly." Artemis said with a giggle.

"As you wish little moon" Perseus replied with a bow.

"As much as I would like to continue this, we must make our way to the throne room and inform the council of the potential disaster," Artemis said to Perseus.

"You are correct. Give me a moment there is something I must do." Perseus said to Artemis "Huginn!" Perseus called out and suddenly a black raven was sitting on his shoulder. "Huginn, I need you to deliver a message to father. Tell him there is an emergency meeting in the Olympian throne room and his presence is required." At that, the raven disappeared to deliver the message.

Perseus then opened a portal to the Olympian throne room which Artemis and he stepped through.

Zeus was sitting on his throne contemplating everything that has and will potentially happen when a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room. It was no surprise that Perseus along with Artemis stepped out of the portal, however, what was surprising was the expressions on their faces. If Zeus had to guess, whatever they are about to tell him is not good. "Perseus, Artemis" Zeus greeted.

"Father" Artemis replied.

"Lord Zeus" Perseus responded.

"Do I need to call the council together?" Zeus questioned.

"Yes Father" Artemis answered.

"Very well then," Zeus said as he summoned his master bolt and threw it high in the air where it released a massive bolt of lightning to summon the Olympian gods to council.

Quickly the gods and goddesses of the council flashed into the throne room and took their thrones. After a few moments, every throne was filled except for two, one belonged to Artemis but she chose to stand beside Perseus and the other belonged to the god of war Ares.

After a few more minutes Zeus asked: "does anyone know where that insufferable god of war is?"

A round of no's came from the assembled gods so once again Zeus sent out the signal for an emergency council meeting.

"Keep your toga on!" a gruff voice yelled from outside the throne room doors. At that, Ares came leisurely strolling into the throne room as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I hope you have a good reason for keeping this council waiting?!" Zeus hissed

"We have the Asgardian god of time in our presence surely he can handle anything that may happen?" Ares said sarcastically walking towards his throne.

"Do not talk just take your seat!" Zeus ordered.

As Ares was walking past Artemis and Perseus you could hear a loud "whap!" and someone yelling "OOOWWW!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Artemis rubbing her ass cheek where Ares had apparently just spanked her. "Nice ass sweet cheeks," Ares said to Artemis.

"How dare you touch me! I should eviscerate you, you disgusting pig of a man!" Artemis hissed in anger.

"AAWWW, don't be like that babycakes, you know you like it and I'm just the man to give it to you," Ares said snidely.

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU FREAKING BASTARD OR I SWEAR I WILL END YOU!" Perseus voice bellowed throughout the throne room as he began to glow green as power rolled off of him.

Ares turned to look at Perseus with fire shining brightly in his eyes and said: "I will touch her when and where I want as much as I want, you puny Asgardian pussy."

"Perseus" Artemis whispered as she took his hand and looked him in the eyes "calm down, this may be the event that we were discussing. We must proceed carefully."

"Ares!" Zeus exclaimed, "you will not touch Artemis again she is engaged to Perseus if you do you will be punished severely."

"Weeeellllll you're partly right. She was engaged to Perseus; I don't think she is anymore. Ahem not after what… we did." Ares said with a smile while making a kissing motion at Artemis who was stunned at what he just said.

"WE DID NOTHING! STOP INSINUATING THAT WE DID!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh but we did you naughty girl. I must admit I was surprised at how…dirty you liked to be fucked." Ares replied in a singsong voice.

"I WOULD NEVER FUCK YOU! I WOULD SOONER DIE, SO STOP LYING!" Artemis hissed.

"That's the thing sweet cheeks I'm not lying. Don't believe me, ask Apollo." Ares responded as everyone assembled looked towards the sun god.

Apollo looked up with a solemn look on his face and said: "I'm sorry Artemis, but he is telling the truth."

At this chaos erupted in the throne room as accusations were hurled and Ares just stood there smiling. Finally, Perseus yelled QUIET!" as the throne room began to shake. The Olympians quickly regained their composure and retook their thrones.

"Th…that…is…is imposs…impossible." Artemis stated, "You must be mistaken Apollo."

"No…Ares spoke the truth sister. You above all know that I would never let him make such a false claim." Apollo replied to his stunned sister.

"Face it lover you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. I guess you're not as virtuous as you led us to believe." Said a smirking Ares.

A "SMACK!" echoed throughout the throne room as Artemis bitch slapped Ares leaving a red imprint on his face as she said "I know not how you managed to lie in front of Apollo but I would never cheat on Perseus especially with low life scum such as you or any other man. However, you lie has one big flaw in it."

"Oh, and what is that?" Ares inquired.

"You claim that this happened while Perseus was on Asgard. It just so happens that Thalia and I were on Asgard with my hunters and Perseus. I do not know who it was you think you…you… whatever, but it was not me." Artemis stated firmly.

At this everyone turned to Apollo who looked up and said: "by the gods she's telling the truth as well."

At this mumbling could be heard throughout the throne room, until Zeus bellowed out "SILENCE!" To which all talking ceased. "Ares I know my daughter very well and I do not believe that she would ever break her oath with someone such as you. Even though you are my son, even I must admit your ability to woo a woman let alone a goddess such as her is beyond your meager abilities. What trickery and deceit did you use to accomplish this!"

"What! Father that is preposterous I need no tric…." Ares started to say but was interrupted by Zeus "Aresssss. Answer me now!"

"At this Ares' head dropped to where it was facing the floor as he said, "I may have grumble grumble."

"Speak up!" Zeus commanded

"I took a potion from Hecate that allowed me to assume the form of Perseus and then I went to Artemis's palace and shagged her a good one," Ares repeated.

"You insufferable buffoon! Are you trying to doom us all?! Not only would you having taken Artemis's virginity and ruin the alliance between Olympus and Asgard, it would have cost us the hunters as well! If we did not need you for this war I would strip you of your domains! Make no mistake you will be punished and if you try anything like this again you will be stripped of all titles and domains! Am I making myself clear?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Yes father you have made yourself perfectly clear, now let me make myself clear. I will have my vengeance on this Asgardian. I may not be able to get it with Artemis but I can and will get it with Thalia. And this time…ooooh, this time, he will have to watch helplessly as I take her each and every way that I want knowing that there isn't a god's damn thing he can do about it!" Ares hissed with a sneer of his face.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I WILL MAKE YOU FADE BEFORE I ALLOW THAT!" Perseus shouted.

"As if you could!" Ares replied, "I've spent a lot of time studying you, learning your strengths and weaknesses so that the next time we fought I would destroy you!"

"Ares stop this at once!" Zeus bellowed.

"No father! You've done nothing but kotow to this plebian ever since he arrived, it is high time someone shows him where he is on the pecking order of this realm!" Ares hissed as he turned back towards Perseus "This is where I will take her. It's my own personal sex dungeon, created to satisfy my every whim." Ares said as he showed an Iris message of what resembled a 15th-century Spanish torture chamber.

Perseus shouted "NNNNNOOOO!" as he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Ares swinging Storm-breaker which connected with Ares's jaw and sent him flying into the far wall.

Ares fell out of the crevasse in the wall onto his hands and knees as he looked up with ichor flowing from his mouth and said "is that the best ya got? Pussy!"

At that, Perseus charged forward about to hit Ares with Storm-breaker once again but missed as the god of war flashed out of its way. Suddenly Perseus was engulfed in green fire or as it is commonly known Greek fire. "You like that? I prepared that just for you, it will not be going out until you're burnt to a crisp." Ares bragged.

While this was happening Artemis went to her father and said "father it is vital that we stop them. Now!"

"Artemis, because of the actions and words of Ares there is only one way this can end, I am sorry it cannot be stopped," Zeus replied.

"You do not understand; this could potentially destroy the ten realms! That is what we were coming to tell you before this happened! We must stop this now!" Artemis bellowed.

"Fuck!" Zeus exclaimed "Poseidon you and Hades try to restrain Perseus. Apollo, Athena, and Hermes restrain Ares now!"

The two elder Olympians made their way towards the still burning Perseus, who suddenly disappeared through a portal.

Ares laughed thinking Perseus had fled and dropped his guard enough to allow the others to restrain him when suddenly an aura of power hit the throne room causing the gods to fly across the room. "Did you really think a little fire would stop me?!" A smoking Perseus questioned as he reappeared.

"H…how…how did you put that fire out? It should have been impossible!" Ares hissed.

"For someone who claims to have studied me, you forgot about my domains. I am the god of space and in space there is no oxygen and even Greek fire needs oxygen to burn!" Perseus explained as if he was talking to a first grader.

"And you're a fool if you think that was my only way of beating you!" Ares hissed as he threw an energy bolt at Perseus, who easily batted it aside with storm-breaker. "I knew you were coward! You're using a weapon and I'm not, I guess you really are afraid to fight me man to man!"

"I do not need Storm-breaker to defeat you!" Perseus exclaimed as he dropped Storm-breaker on the ground creating a small crater in the throne room.

At this Ares fired another energy bolt but this time at Artemis. "There is more than one way to inflict pain!" Ares bellowed.

"NNNNOOOO!" Perseus yelled as he teleported in front of Artemis taking the brunt of the blast on his back. "UUHHH!"

"Perseus!" Artemis screamed.

"I….I…I am…fine…little moon." Perseus said as he made his way back to his feet.

At this Ares bombarded Perseus with energy bolt after energy bolt. Soon Perseus was lying on the floor chest burnt from the energy bolts and bleeding ichor from his mouth. "I…I'm…no…not…done yet." Perseus said his chest heaving.

"Oh, your done alright you just don't know it." "I've changed my mind, I'm just gonna kill ya and then go and take Thalia and show her what a real man is and then eventually I will take Artemis as well." Ares hissed in spite as he drew his sword walking towards the battered and bleeding son of Odin. "And to think you were supposed to save us, a weak ass punk like you. Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker don't come back." Ares said as he thrust his sword downward into Perseus's chest.

As the sword punctured his chest blood erupted from the wound and his mouth once again as Perseus choked out "I…I'm…so…sorry…lit…little…moon. Fo…forgive…m…me." And then proceeded to turn to golden dust.

"PERSEUS NOOOO!" Artemis yelled in sorrow as she knelt where Perseus had previously been.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Authors Note:** **A quick word of warning about this chapter a scene in this chapter is for the mature audiences only. We will put up another warning just before it's going to start and then one after telling you when it's over for our readers that don't like mature scenes.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Previously on Prince of Bel…shit sorry Prince of Asgard**

As the sword punctured his chest blood erupted from the wound and his mouth once again as Perseus choked out "I…I'm…so…sorry…lit…little…moon. Fo…forgive…m…me." And then proceeded to turn to golden dust.

"PERSEUS NOOOO!" Artemis yelled in sorrow as she knelt where Perseus had previously been.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **And now**

"YES! YES! I told you, you ungrateful bastards but did you listen to me?! Noooo! Now you will start treating me with some respect or I'll do the same to all of you!" Ares crowed.

Chaos erupted throughout the throne room as the Olympian council could not believe that Ares had just killed Perseus. What did this mean? What would Odin do? Can they still survive the war?

"You know what? To Hades with waiting, I'm claiming one of my prizes right now." Ares said as he made his way over to a weeping Artemis and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go you vile pig, you have no right to touch me!" Artemis screamed in anger and sadness.

"Oh, I have every right sweet cheek. I killed your man so now your mine and I think it's time you see what a real man can do." Ares said lecherously as he began to drag her from the throne room.

At this, a sound of laughter echoed throughout the throne room as everyone turned to find Artemis laughing. Most of the god's present believed she had lost her mind because of Perseus being killed while the others had no idea what was going on.

"What are you laughing for bitch?!" Ares asked angrily.

"I am laughing about this!" Artemis bellowed as she swung her fist charged with the power of the sun and hit Ares square in the jaw.

Ares flew roughly fifty feet through the throne room before colliding with the throne room doors. He staggered his way to his feet and looked at Artemis with eyes blazing red and yelled "you are mine by right of combat! You cannot do that!"

"Oh Ares, you really are quite stupid aren't you?" Artemis asked laughingly "If you had killed Perseus you would be right, but fortunately for me you did not. Perseus is alive and well and I am fairly certain about to kick your ass."

"Artemis, Perseus is dead we all watched him die," Zeus said to Artemis who he believed was having a breakdown.

"No father you saw only what he wanted you to see. Fortunately, for him, I have already started the bonding process or I would kill him myself when he shows back up. Which should be any second now? If I were you, Ares, I would run. NOW!" Artemis said with a big smile.

Suddenly a streak of wind ran through and around the throne room. The unusual thing about this wind is that every time it passed Ares it seemed to hit him. "What is this!" Ares yelled, "This is impossible!"

At that a chuckle echoed throughout the throne room "nothing is truly impossible if you know what you're doing.' The voice said.

"It…it…it can't be you! I killed you! Everyone saw it! What kind of trick is this?!" Ares bellowed as a confused expression fell upon his face.

"I assure you this is no trick war god, but….WWWWHHHOOOMMMM" echoed throughout the throne room as the streak of wind now known to be Perseus punched Ares in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall creating another crater. "I told you I would make you fade, and I am; however, even I cannot just force a god to fade, I must gather the necessary power to accomplish this. So while I was doing that I let you battle a construct of myself using my Space Generation and let you deal with him while I prepared myself!" Perseus said as he started to glow green. "By the way, I have some news you might be interested in."

"There is nothing you can say that interest me!" Ares bellowed.

"Really? I just thought you might want to know who it was you really fucked that night?" Perseus said with a sneer.

"I already know it was Artemis!" Ares replied firmly.

"You wish. I learned something about you war gods you tend to think along the same lines. Imagine my surprise as I went back in time to observe what happened. It seems you and a certain goddess of wisdom had the same idea. Only you did it with each other." Perseus said growling.

The gods gasped as they turned to Athens as she had her head down in shame.

"Athena you dare!" Artemis exclaimed as she summoned her bow.

"Artemis no!" Zeus commanded.

"Father you heard what she did! I deserve justice!" Artemis hissed.

"I agree daughter, but we need to deal with our current situation first." Zeus pleaded.

Artemis looked over to where Perseus and Ares were nodded and said: "you are right father."

"Ha like that matters to me! I got laid and I took her virginity two more and I get the hat trick." Ares boasted.

"Boast all you want be you shall not touch Artemis or Thalia for you will be faded!" Perseus bellow as he punches Ares in the face.

"I must admit you're a tricky son of a bitch to be sure," Ares said as he spits ichor into Perseus's face laughingly. "Hell, I'll even admit that I thought I killed ya, but as I said earlier I have backup plans. So don't think this is even over. NOW!"

At that, the lights in the throne room dimmed as Ares grabbed Perseus in a bear hug as two bright flashes appeared on both sides of Perseus restraining him the same way Ares was. "Let me introduce you to my children Phobus god of panic and Diemos god of fear. You will die this time but before you do, we're gonna see what you're afraid of."

As Ares finished speaking a dark energy surrounded the children of Ares and began to flow into Perseus who then began to scream.

As Perseus's screaming continued, Artemis fired silver arrows at Ares and his children only for them to bounce off an energy shield. "Not gonna work baby cakes. I figured you would try something like that." Ares said smugly.

"Ares you must stop! If you kill him, you will doom the universe!" Artemis exclaimed."

"What!" Zeus bellowed.

"Tha…That…was what we were coming to tell you. Something is going to happen that will cause the destruction of the ten realms!" Artemis said imperatively.

"Liar!" Ares screamed "you're just trying to stop me from killing your little boyfriend! Well, it's not gonna work, I'm gonna kill him and then I'm taking that fresh, young, and sweet piece of ass Thalia and take her any and every way I please. After that sweet cheeks, I'm gonna do the same to you and after I finish as a reward to my boys here they get to have you two as well."

"Ares you will do no such thing! Artemis and Thalia are off limits to you especially their virginity and you shall not touch them!" Zeus bellowed.

"OOOOOOHHHHH but I will old man and you can't stop me!" Ares exclaimed snidely.

"You would show insubordination like that towards me!" Zeus yelled as he summoned the master bolt and pointed it at the group of gods.

"Ah, ah,ah,ah, ah you throw that at me and you're liable hit your precious Asgardian which could kill him as well." Ares said laughingly "Face it I've won!"

"AAARRRGGGG!" Zeus screamed in frustration as he shot a bolt of lightning across the sky.

As Ares taunted the Olympian council neither he nor his sons noticed that Perseus had begun to glow green nor the slight vibration that permeated the throne room. The more Perseus screamed the brighter his glow became and the more the vibrations increased.

Finally, Ares turned back to Perseus and kicked him across the face with a big smile on his face. "Like that punk? There's plenty more where that came from." Ares said as he kicked Perseus in the stomach.

Phobus and Diemos grabbed Perseus around the arms and lifted him off the ground. The three gods took great pleasure when they saw that Perseus had tears running down his face. Once again Perseus began to scream but this time, the gods were able to make out exactly what he was screaming "THALIA NOOOOO… I'LL SAVE YOU I PROMISE!"

"Pathetic," Ares said as he raised his sword once more "Sayonara punk you won't be coming back from this one."

As Ares stabbed downwards to kill Perseus an explosion of green light flashed throughout the throne room as Perseus could be heard yelling "I WILL KILL YOU!"

As the gods recovered their sight they discovered that Phobus and Diemos were unconscious as was Ares who was stuck once again in the throne room wall. Before the gods could check on Perseus the room began to shake.

"Poseidon is this you?!" Zeus asked roughly.

"This…this is…not me!" Poseidon exclaimed as the shaking increased.

It was at this Perseus screamed once again and his green aura flared causing the shaking to increase even further, only, this time, Olympus itself was shaking.

"Ca…can…yo…you sto…stop this?!" Zeus asked stutteringly as he and the gods were having trouble keeping their balance.

"I…I'm…I'm trying…some…somehow he has… over…overridden…my…my control of that domain!" Poseidon responded as he was sweating profusely from trying to regain control of his domain.

"Had…Hades… can you…hel…help Poseidon?!" Zeus asked in a panic.

"I…I ha…have been…been trying… but…but noth…nothing I do…is help…helping!" Replied the god of the underworld.

"We…we mu…must find…find a way…to sto…stop him…or…or Olympus…is lost!" Zeus exclaimed.

"It…it's worse…worse than…. that!" Hermes shouted out.

"How…how can…can it…be worse?!" Zeus asked.

At this Hermes opened an Iris portal showing mortal newscasters reporting on the disaster. "This is the worst earthquake in recorded history!" One newscaster said as the portal changed to another newscaster "Earthquakes are being reported from around the world! Religious leaders are calling this the end of times!" Hermes allowed a few more reports from the mortal play before closing the portal.

"Even…even…I…can…cannot do that!" Exclaimed a stunned Poseidon.

"Poseidon! You can be impressed later! Right now we need to find a way to break Perseus out of…of whatever it is, they did to him before the world ends!" Zeus hissed at his brother.

"The universe," Artemis said interrupting the conversation between her father and uncle.

"What are you talking about Artemis?" Zeus inquired.

"It…it is not just the earth we have to worry about if we cannot stop Perseus he will destroy the universe and all ten realms," Artemis replied somberly.

"Fuck!" Zeus screamed in frustration "Athena, please tell me you have a plan?!"

"Father…I…I…have never seen anything like this, but I believe if we can render him unconscious that the energy buildup will stop, if not we will have to kill him," Athena responded with trepidation.

"NOOO!' Artemis screamed sobbingly "you cannot kill him! I love him!"

"Daughter we may have no other choice! But if it comes to that then for the safety of the universe and the ten realms we will have to kill him!" Zeus exclaimed.

At that, Perseus screamed again and his aura flared even more as the pressure of his power was starting to make the throne room crumble.

"By Chaos how much power does this kid have?" Hermes asked as the power pouring out of Perseus was beginning to affect him.

"Hades, Poseidon, we must act now or it will be too late. We shall unite our power to push through his aura and hopefully render him unconscious." Instructed an anxious Zeus.

Poseidon raised his trident and an energy barrier surrounded all three gods. Then Hades and Zeus raised their symbols of power and began to strengthen the barrier with their energy. Once this was done the three moved slowly towards the suffering prince of Asgard. With every step, they took it became more and more difficult to move towards the young prince. The big three had crossed about three-quarters of the distance to get to Perseus and they were already sweating and heaving heavily due to the energy they were expending. When suddenly Perseus screamed "THALIA!" once again causing his aura to flare and his energy to spike exponentially. The big three were blown across the throne room and landed in a massive heap of body parts.

The other gods minus Ares gathered around the dazed gods to see if they were alright.

"What…what do…we do now?" Hera asked with a fearful expression on her face.

"We…we…mu…must…pool our…our powers…into one… gigantic energy bolt… and kill…Perseus." Zeus said exhaustedly as he went to rise from the floor.

A sound of weeping could be heard by all as everyone turned to see Artemis crying over the fact they were about to kill them, man, she has come to love.

"I…I…am sorry…my daughter but…but this is..is for the…survival of everything," Zeus said in sorrow.

Artemis nodded her head slowly and began to gather her power.

The other gods and goddesses reluctantly began to follow Artemis's example.

Soon all of the gods were glowing having summoned their full power. At this Zeus yelled out "I need everyone to funnel their power into the master bolt. Once it has collected all of your power I will fire it at Perseus."

As one, the gods raised their symbols of power and fired their power into it. After a few moments, the master bolt glowed so brightly the gods had to close their eyes. "Everyone out of the throne room!" Zeus ordered. "As soon as the room was clear Zeus hurled his master bolt at Perseus all the while saying "may the Presence and Odin forgive me."

When the master bolt hit Perseus's aura the energy contained inside the bolt unleashed itself, the explosion the occurred afterward could only be compared to what the mortals called the Big Bang (Theory). The force of the explosion sent Zeus flying out of the throne room and almost off of Olympus if not for the fact that Hermes and Apollo were able to catch him.

"We did it." Zeus said somberly "we saved everyone.

"UUUhhhh… I don't know about that dad, everything is still shaking." Apollo said in disbelief.

"Tha…that's's it…we can do nothing more. It is the end of everything." A despondent Zeus said.

"Surely, there is something we can do?" Hermes asked.

All of the gods looked around at each as wondering if the other knew what they could do to stop Perseus from destroying everything.

When suddenly (I may use that word too much, sorry) a bright flash of light appeared in the throne room."

"Sho… should…we see…what that was?" Hera asked.

"Why bother?" a defeated Zeus responded.

"I will go," Artemis said with determination.

"No!" Replied Apollo and Zeus "you could be killed!"

"I will die anyway, and if that is to be I will be with the man I love as I die!" hissed Artemis as she began stumbling towards the throne room. When unexpectedly (I didn't use suddenly yay me) the shaking stopped causing Artemis to lose her balance and fall to the floor. After picking herself up off the floor Artemis quickly but cautiously made her way to the throne room, only to see that Perseus's green aura was no longer filling the room. As she surveyed the throne room Artemis observed a large armored man kneeling over Perseus. Her first thought was to panic but the man turned towards her and she was relieved to find that it was Odin.

"Please stay back child there is much that I must do before it will be safe," Odin commanded the moon goddess.

With a quick bow and a nod Artemis turned and left the throne room. As she left she overheard Odin say "Lady Chaos your presence is needed greatly. It is urgent that you appear." As soon as Odin had finished another bright light filled the throne room, to which Artemis assumed was Lady Chaos.

Artemis approached the other gods who all had looks of confusion on their faces. "The crisis has been averted, for the time being." Artemis relayed to the council who all had expressions of relief on their faces.

"Artemis, what was that light we all saw earlier?" Zeus asked.

"That was Lord Odin. He arrived in the throne room and was able to render Perseus unconscious. However, I do not believe it was over as I heard him call for Lady Chaos and I believe that second flash was her." Artemis replied.

"Why…why did you not stay in the throne room?" Hera inquired.

"Lord Odin said it was not yet safe, so I left as he instructed," Artemis responded.

"Wow, that's a first my Lil sis doing something a man told her to," Apollo said humorously which got a laugh out of Hermes.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" Quicker than anyone could blink Artemis had fired two blunt arrows that hit Apollo and Hermes in the balls, making the sun god and messenger god fall over in a fit of pain. "Now that's funny! And just so you know the next time you make jokes in a situation like this the next time I will not use blunt arrows! Do you two jackasses understand me!" Artemis hissed.

"YYYYeeeesssss!" Apollo said in a high pitch voice "message understood."

"Lo…loud and cl…clear," Hermes responded hitting a pitch that is almost impossible for most normal males to achieve.

Suddenly a bright light emanated from the throne room followed by some type of chanting in a language not known to the Olympians. After some time, the light receded and the chanting stopped as a voice presumed to be Odin's called out "Olympians you may return."

Slowly the Olympians returned to the throne room to find that it resembled a battlefield. As they continued to look around they Odin being supported by Lady Chaos.

"Lord Odin, are you well?" Asked a concerned Zeus.

"I…I…will…be fine." Replied a seemingly exhausted Odin.

Zeus waved his hand and a throne appeared "Lord Odin please sit and recover if there is anything we can do to help speed the process please do not hesitate to ask." Zeus said to Odin.

Lady Chaos helped Odin over to the throne and once he was situated "Olympians, bind and restrain those responsible for this." Chaos ordered.

"At once Lady Chaos." Zeus bowed as he replied to her and then turned and said: "Hephaestus bind them!"

With a nod, Hephaestus summoned Celestial Bronze chain and shackles with which he restrained the three gods from using their powers to escape.

As Zeus's attention shifted back to Odin he noticed one of Odin's ravens flying away. Zeus knew that this would bode ill for someone.

"Lord Odin, I want to thank you on behalf of the council for your help in subduing Perseus," Zeus said respectfully.

Odin looked up at the council with a weary expression and responded "this…this is not over. Lady Chaos and I have managed to place Perseus in an energy absorption field for the time being. If he cannot be brought out of whatever those two gods did to him he will overload the barrier and the resulting release of energy will destroy everything."

"Wha…what! Sur…surely…your…your joking?" A stunned Poseidon stuttered out.

"I am not joking and don't call me Shirley." Answered the irritated King of Asgard.

"Ou…our… apo…apologies… Lord Odin, we just assumed that whatever it was you and Lady Chaos had done, corrected the situation." An equally stunned Zeus replied.

"No need for apologies Lord Zeus, I am just tired and irritated. I apologize for my curtness. I shall explain the situation to you after we have dealt with these three." Odin said with a slight bow towards Zeus.

"No apologies necessary Lord Odin. I was indeed a tense and difficult situation." Zeus responded in kind

"Thank you for your understanding Lord Zeus, it is very much appreciated." Odin said as he stood for his seat "As for Ares he will fade! Be it by your hand, my hand, or that of Lady Chaos it shall happen!"

"Lord Odin" a voice called out from the side and everyone turned to see that it was Lady Chaos who had spoken. "I agree with your punishment for the war god, but I ask you to stay your hand for the moment. A sudden loss of an Olympian would be catastrophic for both the council and the planet. I ask that you allow us time to find a suitable replacement and then I will make Ares fade myself."

"As long as I have your word that it will be done and the word of Lord Zeus that he will not interfere I will leave it in your hands," Odin replied.

"You have my word, Lord Odin." Chaos said as she gave a slight bow and then looked towards Zeus.

"You have my word as well Lord Odin," Zeus said embarrassingly.

"As for the other two, I ask that you let me punish them?" Odin asked, "I assure they will not be forced to fade but will receive a most apt punishment."

"I believe that to be agreeable, do you not Lord Zeus?" Chaos responded.

"Yes, I must agree as well," Zeus said to both Odin and Chaos.

At that a bright light signaling the Bi-Frost filled the throne room. Once the light had receded there stood a tall, beautiful, and yet scary goddess.

"You called for me, Lord Odin?" the unnamed goddess asked as she nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, Hela. I require a favor from you." Odin said to the now named goddess.

"Of course Mi-Lord but you know the conditions a favor for a favor. And you know what it is I desire." Hela said seductively as she licked her lips.

"Damn it woman you know that cannot happen! Choose something else!" Odin hissed.

"Very well" Hela replied as she walked around looking until she walked up to Odin and whispered something in his ear.

"What! Sur…surely you must be joking?" Odin asked surprised by her request.

"No, I am not joking and do not call me Shirley," Hela said with a smirk.

After a few moments of failed negotiating Odin had little choice but to inquire about Hela's request. Odin walked over to Hades and bowed slightly and said "Lord Hades, my distinguished goddess of Hel would like to invite you to explore her domain for a day. She assures me that you will be …ahem well taken care of, and will see and experience things very few have."

"I am honored to be offered such a request but why me?" Hades inquired.

"She…she is interested in seeing how the god of the underworld from another pantheon differs from hers. Plus, she's…." Odin said mumbling the last part.

"I apologize I did not catch that last part; could you please repeat it?" Hades asked.

"She's horny you blasted fool!" Odin exclaimed.

"I…I…don't know, I would be cheating on Persephone," Hades replied.

"Come on Uncle take one for the team. Besides, it's not cheating if you do it in a different realm. It's an official rule." Apollo said cheerfully.

"You may as well brother it is not like you have not cheated on her before. OW!" Zeus yelped as Hera hit him in the back of the head.

"Excuse me." Said the Asgardian queen of Hel. "May I have a word with him before he answers?"

"You may," Zeus replied.

Slowly and seductively Hela walked towards Hades who gulped as he watched the goddess approach.

"Greetings Mi-Lord, I am Hela. I understand that you may have some reservations about this but I can assure you that the only thing that will happen is this." At that Hela started to whisper into Hades ear. The more she whispered to Hades the more he began to sweat. As she went to pull away from his ear she stuck her tongue out and licked Hades up the side of his face causing him to turn red. "MMMM taste like death my favorite," Hale said as she walked back to the center of the throne room.

Everyone was looking at Hades in stunned silence as he sat in his throne contemplating the offer he just received. At a moment, he cleared his throat "Ahem. After some serious consideration, I believe it would help to promote inter-pantheon good will if I were to accept this lovely offer." Hades announced.

"Very well Lord Odin what may I do for you?" Hela asked with a smile on her face.

"See those two gods? One is named Phobus and the other is Deimos. They are the gods of panic and fear in this pantheon, I would like you to take them back to your realm and show them what true fear and panic is." Odin said forcefully.

"Oh, my this is turning out to be a great day. It shall be my pleasure Mi-Lord. Come, Lord Hades we have a lot to do and only a day to do it in." Hela said winking.

Hades quickly got up from his throne and joined Hela as the Bi-Frost opened once again taking them to Hel.

"Wha…what is she going to do with Hades?" Zeus asked in concern.

Odin just stood there shaking his head and finally said: "he may never be the same again."

"Now for this one. Lord Zeus, would you please have him imprisoned so that we can find a way to help Perseus?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, Lady Chaos. Apollo! Hermes! Take Ares to the dungeons and make sure he is bound properly and return immediately!" Zeus commanded.

"Yes father" both gods replied as they each grabbed one of Ares's shoulders and flashed out to the dungeons.

A few minutes later they both return and Hermes bows and says "it is done, father."

"Lord Odin, why did you say that Perseus is still a threat he is unconscious is he not?" Artemis asked with tears in her silvery eyes.

"Aye, that I did. The reason Perseus is still a threat lies within his very nature." Odin explained.

"His nature? What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Poseidon.

"As some of you already know, I adopted Perseus as a baby. Once we returned to Asgard I was going to make him a god; however, before I could the Presence appeared and turned Perseus into a god. Since it was the Presence that made Perseus a god, Perseus was given powerful domains, he has the potential to rival or even surpass my power." Odin said to the remaining council.

"What!" Zeus exclaimed, "how…how could he be that powerful?!"

"The Presence knew that one day that an enemy to the universe and the ten realms would appear, an enemy so powerful that even I could not defeat. The Presence looked into Perseus's future and observed the kind of man he would become, so when he made Perseus a god he allowed Perseus to have the potential to access greater power than even I have." Odin explained.

"Alright I believe we can all understand that, but how did this happen?" Hera asked.

"Again it goes back to his nature," Odin said.

"We…we don't understand Lord Odin what do you mean?" Hermes inquired.

"When I adopted Perseus he became an Asgardian; however, part of him remained Greek and that is where the problem lies. Because I and the Asgardians were chosen to protect the ten realms we given more power than most. In a strange twist of the Norns, you Olympians and offspring seem to have this ability that when you become extremely emotional such as being angry or so scared that you throw caution to the wind once this happens your power grows exponentially. Perseus being part Greek possess this ability as well. Whatever those three did to him caused his emotions to draw on this ability and the more power he built up the more emotion he was feeling. It was cycling on itself until finally it would explode in one monstrous blast destroying everything in existence. The problem now is that while he is unconscious he is still trapped and as soon as he wakes it will begin again. Only this time I will not have the power to stop it. If not for Lady Chaos's help the barrier I erected would have failed." Odin informed the council.

"Chaos preserve us, I had no idea he was that powerful." Said a stunned Zeus.

"Until now only the Presence, Lady Chaos, Thor and myself knew. Even Perseus himself did not know." Odin said in response.

The throne room was silent for a moment as the Olympians processed this information until Artemis asked: "what can we do to bring him out of this."

"I believe our first step should be to try and discover exactly what it is that is affecting Perseus in this way," Odin stated.

At this Athena spoke up "considering Ares had his sons Phobus and Diemos helping him, it is safe to that they showed Perseus what he feared the most and reinforced it through panic."

"I see," said Odin "would not Perseus had returned to normal after the two gods were incapacitated?"

"Lord Odin," a voice said as Aphrodite walked up and curtsied before Odin "Phobus and Diemos work as a team. They combine their domains to strengthen the effect on the person they are targeting. Unfortunately, they have their fathers…thirst for mass chaos and have mastered the ability to trap their victim in a loop that makes them watch what they fear over and over again."

"I see. Thank you for that information Aphrodite." Odin replied.

With a nod of her head, she returned to her throne.

"Lor…Lord Odin" a weeping Artemis said "Is…is ther…there anyway…that we can…can see what it is Perseus is seeing?"

"Although that is a great idea, I do not know of anyone who can enter the mind of others. Unless one of you Olympians happen to know of someone." Odin responded.

Murmuring could be heard throughout the throne room as the gods consulted each other on who would be able to accomplish this task. The gods were stunned when Hera spoke: "Lord Odin, I believe Lord Zeus and I may have a solution to this problem."

With a look of relief on his face Odin said: "Lady Hera, I thank you and Lord Zeus for your aid in this situation."

"Nonsense" Hera replied, "we will be family soon and I am positive you would do the same for us."

"What solution have you and Lord Zeus discovered?" Odin asked the Queen of Olympus.

"Dionysus!" Hera called out.

"Yes, my Queen?" Dionysus asked skeptically.

"Bring yourself over here and make it quick," Hera ordered irritated by his lackadaisical attitude.

Quickly Dionysus made his way over to where Zeus, Hera, and Odin were standing. As he approached the royal of two different pantheons Dionysus bowed deeply and then stood and asked: "how may I be of assistance?"

"You bloody fool you know what we need you to do, so stop pretending that you don't!" Hera exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but I really do not feel like helping at this…" Dionysus was saying when suddenly.

"Damn you to Hades!" Zeus yelled "We are not asking you we are ordering you to help. Maybe you just need the proper motivation, if you do not help I will remove you from the council after I stick my master bolt up your ass, and then have your Roman form stay and run Camp Jupiter and after that I will have all forms of alcohol banned forever! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

The eyes of Dionysus bulged wide and he began to sweat as he listened to his father. When Zeus had finished motivating Dionysus he cleared his throat and said "Father I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding on my part. I was under the impression that you were asking me to do something that would violate my punishment just so you could punish me further. If I had known that was what you wanted I would have and will gladly help any way I can."

"Yes, I thought that was what happened," Zeus responded.

"Fucking drunk!" Hera hissed.

"Not to doubt your plan but what help can he be?" Odin asked confused by what just happened.

"As you know Phobus and Diemos have the domains of panic and fear. One of the domains possessed by Dionysus is madness. While not the same there some similarities. We believe that Dionysus should be able to enter his mind and see what he is seeing." Hera Answered.

"A worthy plan indeed. I am in your debt." Odin replied.

"Just make sure that my brother comes back from his…ah yes…his inspection of the Asgardian underworld," Hera said with a smirk.

At this Odin just laughed for a moment and said: "it shall be done Mi-Lady; it shall be done."

At that Zeus ordered, "Dionysus you may proceed."

"Yes father, but I may require help so I would like for Apollo to help me," Dionysus replied.

"Me! What in Hades do you need my help for?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I have never attempted this on someone like and Asgardian I might need extra power to break through his defenses or if we are fortunate and I can break through that you can help me heal him as you are the god of healing," Dionysus answered.

"Buuu…." Apollo started to say when.

"Apollo assist him!" Hera growled.

"Gulp! Yes, my Queen!" Apollo replied as a look of fear came over his face.

Apollo made his way over to where Dionysus was kneeling and placed a hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and said: "I'm ready, let's get this over with."

Dionysus closed his eyes and began to glow purple as sweat immediately started to form on his brow. Apollo who was glowing golden seemed to be sweating as well.

Suddenly a bright green glow appeared from Perseus knocking the two gods back.

"By…by…th…the gods!" Dionysus exclaimed, "that was one of the most horrific things I have ever seen!"

If the gods were surprised by that outburst they were surprised even more as they observed Apollo sitting there with tears coming out of his eyes.

"What happened?!" Asked a confused Zeus.

"Ar…Ares di…did his work well. He has Perseus trapped watching the one thing he fears most over and over again." Apollo panted out.

Yes, but what is he seeing?" Asked a worried Odin.

"I…I…I cannot begin to describe but I will show you. Be warned this is as vile and disgusting an act as I have ever seen." Dionysus said to the assembled group.

After a few deep breaths, Dionysus waved his hand as a purple screen appeared in mid-air. The screen flickered for a moment and then began to play what Apollo and Dionysus had seen. The gods watched with interest as the observed Perseus as he seemed to be trapped by some type of invisible wall and he was relentlessly pounding on the wall as his aura continued to grow. Then it focused on what Perseus was looking at. It showed Thalia helpless and strapped to a table in a dungeon of some sort. And they watched as Ares appeared and began to violate her in the most horrific ways as Perseus could do nothing but watch as he screamed to the woman he loved he would save her. By now several of the goddesses had turned away from watching this disgusting scene when the rest of the gods gasped as the screen faded to purple.

"That poor boy," Hera said with tears running down her face, "To be forced to continually watch that it is no wonder he is like this."

"Dionysus, what can we do to break my son out of this?" Odin asked with concern.

"Lord Odin, there is nothing that we can do. I tried even with Apollo's help to break him free but we were cast out by his growing aura." Dionysus responded, "However, there may be something young Thalia can do."

"What do you mean?" Asked a sobbing Artemis.

"As she is the focus of this nightmare she should conceivably be able to bring him out of it. If she can somehow get him to recognize her instead of the imaginary Thalia she will be able to bring him out of it." Dionysus answered.

"Yes, I can see how that would work but she is in the Labyrinth and how would she be able to enter Perseus's mind?" Zeus inquired.

Artemis looked at Odin who just nodded as she said "there may be a way. When I was trapped under the sky Aphrodite came to me in what seems like a dream and told me to close my eyes and concentrate on Perseus, which I did and it was like I could see him. He gave me enough of his power to enable me to continue holding the sky up."

"Yes but you're a goddess, Thalia is but a demigod it may not work the same with her," Athena replied

With an irate glance, Artemis turned to Athena and said "usually you would be correct but Thalia and I have already begun the bonding process with Perseus so she should be able to contact him. Is that not just too bad for you, you man stealing bitch!"

At that, an argument began that almost became a fight between the two goddesses if it were not for the other gods keeping them apart. While this was happening Zeus and Odin were talking with Hera who suddenly nodded and flashed out of the throne room.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed, causing the fighting Olympians to stop. "You will all return to your thrones and keep quiet! Hopefully Odin, Hera, and I have the situation well in hand!"

A hand went which Zeus acknowledged "father may I remain with Perseus?" Artemis asked sadly.

Zeus let out a deep sigh and said: "yes you may my daughter." At which Artemis left her throne and returned to Perseus's side.

"Father what kind of solution did you, Odin, and Hera come up with?" asked an inquisitive Aphrodite.

Odin and Zeus looked at each other for a moment and Odin turned to Aphrodite and said "Aphrodite, we do not wish to disclose this as of yet. We do not want to raise the hopes of everyone in case this fails."

Aphrodite nodded and replied, "I understand All-Father."

Zeus nodded at Apollo who had raised his hand to speak "father what are we going to do about Athena? She is just as bad as Ares should we not punish her as well?"

"Apollo you are correct that she should be punished, but if you examine the situation she did nothing that would have caused the situation we are in now. What we shall do is wait to see if Perseus can be brought out of this nightmare, if not punishing Athena will be irrelevant." Zeus answered.

"Irrelevant!...Irrelevant!... How can you say that father!" an angry Apollo asked.

At this Zeus just frowned and looked at the floor and said in a somber tone "because my son that means our attempt to wake Perseus from his nightmare has failed and the universe will be ending soon."

The mood of the whole room turned from one of hope and happiness to one of sadness and doom.

As each god sat in their throne contemplating what could happen Hera flashed back into the throne room and retook her throne as she looked at Zeus and Odin and said "it is done. It may be a few hours before we know if it worked."

A few hours pass and Artemis calls out "Lord Odin, Father! He is moving!"

"Everyone stay back' Odin ordered as he and Zeus approach the energy absorption field when suddenly Perseus began to scream once more "Thalia! NNNOOOOO! I'll save you!" over and over again as the Olympus and the earth started to shake once again.

At this Odin fell to his knees as the gods could see the sweat on his brow. "I…I…ca…cannot…hold it…much longer!" Odin exclaimed.

Hearing this Artemis yelled "Perseus please do not do this I love!" as she fell beside the barely remaining energy absorption field crying.

The field crumbled as Odin fell to the floor breathing heavily trying his best to help his son and save the ten realms.

Fortunate at that moment the shaking began to subside slowly as the aura from Perseus became less and less bright until it was no longer visible.

"What…what…happened?" Hades asked.

Before an answer could be given a dazed Perseus mumbled "Tha…Thalia… is…is tha…that really you? I… saw…Ar…Ares do…all…all those hor…horrible thin…things to you."

Hera let out a huge sigh and said: "thank Chaos she got through to him."

"What do you mean she got through to him?" Demeter asked.

"I visited the demigods in the labyrinth under the pretense of giving them some help. I fed them and then pulled Thalia aside and told her what we needed for her to do." Hera replied.

Before another word could be said all the gods turned towards Perseus as he began to moan "Oh…yes! By Odin's beard Thalia ple…please we can…cannot. MMMM…I…I…I mus…must go." And then mumbled something else that the gods were unable to hear.

Hearing this Apollo and Hermes snickered as one of them said: "leave it to Percy to almost destroy the universe and get laid right afterward."

"Apollo! Hermes!..." Zeus started to say before the two gods began groaning in pain. At this everyone looked at the two prankster gods and noticed two silver arrows sticking out of their groin.

"You bitch! How could you shoot us there!" Apollo screamed.

"Yeah! What he said!" Hermes hissed as his eyes went wide at the sight of Artemis with two more arrows notched in her bow. "Fuck I'm out of here!" Apollo both said in unison.

As the gods were trying to regain their composure they heard "wha…what… happened" asked Perseus.

Artemis's bow disappeared as she turned around and threw her arms around Perseus exclaiming "Perseus! Thank the gods you are alright!" and then leaned in to kiss him. After a moment of kissing, Artemis pulled backed, smiled and then slapped him.

"OOOWWW! What was that for!" Perseus bellowed as he rubbed the side of his face.

"What were you and Thalia doing?!" Artemis hissed.

At this Perseus's face started to turn red as he replied stuttering "yo…you kn…know…rem…remember that…that ni…night on Asgard?"

All the gods looked at Artemis who was blushing bright red as she was trying to say "I…I…I…do…do not…know…wha…what…you mean."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Aphrodite squealed "you've been a naughty girl Arty why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ummmm… all that matters is that you're alright." Artemis said as she kissed him again.

"MMMM." Perseus moaned until Artemis broke the kiss. After catching his breath, a solemn expression came across his face as he asked: "did I hurt anyone?"

The gods all turned their gaze to the floor as Odin said "there was some loss of life on Midgard. But do not blame yourself it was the fault of that damned war god." Odin hissed.

"Bu…but I allowed my…myself to be controlled by them?" Perseus replied sadly.

"Perseus!" Artemis snapped at him. "Only the Presence is omnipotent. You cannot blame yourself especially when he fought dishonorably and had his sons attack you, but you can strive to make sure it does not happen again."

"You should listen to your wife my son, she is wise indeed," Odin said to Perseus as Artemis smiled at the compliment. "Can you get up?"

"I believe so," Perseus replied as he tried to stand. Once he reached his feet he wobbled a bit but was quickly steadied by Artemis.

"Gods to your thrones," Zeus said as he summoned two more thrones in the middle of the room for Odin and Perseus to sit. Looking around he noticed that two thrones were missing its occupants so he threw a bolt of lightning to summon the two missing gods back.

Soon Apollo and Hermes both appeared on their throne with what looked like ice packs ties around their groin area. At this, the gods along with Perseus and Odin began to laugh at the two gods.

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" Apollo cried out like a baby pointing at Artemis.

Artemis just smirked and summed her bow once again and watched as Hermes and Apollo cringed in fear.

"Artemis. Please don't shoot your brothers anymore today. "Zeus ordered "and you two be quiet before I change my mind and let her shoot you again."

At this Artemis pulled back the string on her bow with an arrow notched and smiled and then made her bow disappear.

"Now to business. Lord Odin, it is not that we are not grateful for the assistance from you and Lady Chaos but how did you know we needed your help?" Zeus asked the ruler of Asgard.

"I did not know that you required my help. I was responding to a message from Perseus that said I needed to be at this meeting. So as I was standing on the Bi-Frost, I felt Asgard shake and knew it could only be one thing." Odin replied. "Fortunately, thanks to Lady Chaos's help we were able to restrain Perseus long enough for Thalia to break him out of that nightmare. As you all know."

"Yes, yes." Zeus said as he turned to Perseus "Perseus why did you and Artemis call this meeting and what did Artemis mean when she said that the ten realms were in danger?"

Perseus stood and bowed to his father and then to Zeus and spoke "father, Lord Zeus, first let me apologize for what almost happened, and I want to thank the Olympian council for their help in the situation. As for why I called the meeting something had happened in the time stream, whatever happened resulted in the destruction of the ten realms."

At this, the gods began to mumble with each other. After a few moments, Odin asked, "and is the danger still there Perseus or has it passed?"

"I do not know father. I have not had the opportunity to check. If you could give me a few moments I will check." Perseus said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Soon a small smile came upon his face until suddenly a look of horror took its place as Perseus bellowed out "NNNNOOOO!"

"Perseus! Perseus! What is wrong?! Is something still happening to the ten realms?" Odin asked in rapid succession.

"No father the ten realms will be fine." Said an almost teary Perseus.

"Then…then what has happened?" Odin asked in concern.

"Ar…Ares…Ares has escaped, and he is going after Thalia." Responded a somber Perseus.

Suddenly Artemis appeared in his arms and said "we will protect her. She will remain with us no matter what."

"Apollo! Hermes! How could you let him escape?! Zeus screamed.

"Lord Zeus, please do not blame them it was not their fault," Perseus stated to Zeus.

"Do you know how he escaped?" Zeus inquired.

"Yes, there was another god. Someone named Enyalios." Perseus answered.

"Fuck!" Zeus exclaimed "I…I should have expected this. I am sorry Perseus I have failed you. Apollo, Hermes I apologize to you as well I should not have jumped to conclusions."

"Lord Zeus you have no need to apologize to me." Perseus replied, "the trouble I was causing put everyone in a difficult situation and mistakes happened, as father said if anyone is to blame it is Ares."

Zeus sat there contemplating what the son of Odin just said: "yes Lord Odin is right, thank you for being so understanding Perseus."

"I thank you as well. I swear I will keep Thalia safe." Perseus stated with passion.

"Unfortunately, she is in the labyrinth how can you help her?" asked a confused Hermes.

"The same way she helped me." Perseus said smirking "I can track her through our bond. I will be able to find her no matter where she is."

"That is indeed great news but we should still check our domains for signs of Ares. If he is sighted in any of your domains report it right away." Zeus ordered.

"Is there any other business we need to discuss?" Zeus asked to which Perseus raises his hand. "Perseus?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus this is actually just for Queen Hera, the rest may go if they wish," Perseus replied

"Very well dismiss missed," Zeus said as he disappeared in a lightning bolt.

Odin walked over to his son and gave him a big hug and said "I am glad that you are alright my son. I do not know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Thank you, father, just as I do not know what I would do without you," Perseus replied and then watched as the Bi-Frost opened and returned Odin to Asgard.

"Perseus," Hera said with a nod as she remained on her throne.

Perseus approached her throne and bowed deeply and said "Queen Hera, thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I would personally like to thank you for the part you played in reviving me and as such would like to ask a favor of you that I am sure you will enjoy."

"You are welcome Perseus I am glad that I could be of service. Now, what is this favor I can do for you that I might like?" She inquired.

"As you know I am marrying Artemis and Thalia. I want to do this sooner rather than later so I asked Aphrodite and Freyja to help my mother help plan the wedding. Unfortunately, being two love goddesses they have some unconventional taste, to say the least. So I am hoping that I could ask you to help my mother oversee the wedding and make sure that it is a proper wedding. I would be eternally grateful." Perseus said to a smiling Hera.

"You were correct Perseus I will indeed enjoy that. I thank you for asking me to help as you may or may not know I am the goddess of marriage so that is within my domain. Fear not I will help your mother take care of everything. My only problem is how do I communicate with her?"

"I will inform my mother and she will either come to Olympus or you may go to Asgard. I will let the two of you work that out." Perseus replied.

"I look forward to meeting you mother Perseus; I am certain she is a fine woman," Hera responded.

"She is; I could not imagine anyone else being my mother." Perseus stated, "Thank you again Lady Hera I must be off."

"Perseus another moment of your time please?" Hera asked the young prince.

"Yes, Lady Hera," Perseus responded.

"I do not want you to feel embarrassed but I must ask you something, something personal."

Perseus nodded to Hera to continue.

"Perseus have you taken their virginity yet?" Hera asked bluntly.

"Wha…wha…what! Lady Hera I do not know what you have heard but I swear to you that the three of us are still virgins!" Perseus exclaimed.

"The reason I am asking is that earlier you were moaning Thalia's name and were acting like the two of you were engaged in sex," Hera informed Perseus.

Perseus turn beet red as he struggled to find something to say."La…Lady…Hera…we…we…did no…not have…sex. I…I really do…not know what we did is… called but we are still virgins I can assure you."

"Can you describe to me what happened?" Hera asked inquisitively.

"I…I am sorry but I do not know what the things we did were called," Perseus replied in a somber tone.

"I understand. Can you show me? What I mean is pull the memory from your mind and show me?" Hera asked the red-faced prince.

"Lady Hera! It…it's not that I do not want to, I would feel embarrassed." Perseus responded

"I understand Perseus but I am only asking because I am trying to do as you ask with planning the wedding," Hera said smirking.

"Planning the wedding? I do not understand?" Perseus said in confusion.

"Perseus, the wedding is more than just the ceremony. There are events that must take place beforehand and afterward. The most important being the wedding night. To ensure that you three have the best wedding night possible we must know how educated you are in the area of sex. This is so that we can make sure you have the proper education, the proper clothes and whatever other help you may need. I am doing this for you Perseus." Hera said seriously but was grinning on the inside.

"I see if it helps you with the wedding I will show you," Perseus said as he summoned the memory of him, Artemis, and Thalia on Asgard and started to play it for Hera.

Hera sat back in her throne in awe at what she was watching. When Artemis and Thalia relieved Perseus of his towel Hera whispered to herself "oh my." Soon the memory finished as Hera had begun to sweat, breath heavily, and turn a little red herself. "I should have had my virginity restored. By the gods what I would give to have a taste of that" mumbled the Queen of Olympus.

"Is that all Lady Hera?" Perseus asked still possessing a red expression.

"Ye…yes, thank you Perseus that was quite informative. It will be of great help." Hera said panting.

"Thank you Lady Hera, I must go and find Artemis," Perseus replied as he turned to leave the throne room.

"Goodbye Perseus, thank you again," Hera said as she flashed to her private bedroom with a smile on her face.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back in the Labyrinth**

After escaping Kampe and the prison of Alcatraz, the members of the quest continued their journey through Labyrinth. Emotions were running high after their near capture and death at the hands of Kampe. Unfortunately, for the demigoddess's the adrenaline rush they had experienced from the confrontation had begun to wear off, and once that happened fatigue began to set in.

"Can we take a break my feet are killing me?" asked the daughter of Hades who was puffing and panting heavily.

Stopping for a moment and looking back at the tired daughter of Hades, Zoe released a silent sigh and answered. "I suppose a half hour break will not be too bad."

With that said the quest members removed their packs and proceeded to sit back against the walls of the labyrinth, whilst Bianca removed her shoes and was rubbing her aching feet.

"We may as well rehydrate," said Thalia taking a bottle of water out of one of the supply packs. Taking a sip, she passed the bottle on to Annabeth who took it graciously and had a few mouthfuls before passing it back to the daughter of Zeus. "Hey Zoe, want a drink?"

"After you've already had a drink of it? I think not. Only the gods Gods know what your lips have been in contact with Thalia" Zoe replied, sending Thalia a knowing look causing to blush and roll her eyes.

"Bianca, you want a drink?" asked Thalia.

"Oh gods yes, my lips are so parched!" Bianca exclaimed as she took the offered bottle of water and proceed to take a few swallows.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Thalia asked to no one in particular.

Before Annabeth could respond Zoe cut in. "That is almost impossible to determine due to the way the labyrinth distorts time and distance.

"I was going to say that" Annabeth muttered halfheartedly which received an eye roll from Zoe.

"I wonder how Percy and Artemis are doing?" Thalia muttered in worry.

"I'm sure there enjoying each other's company Thals" said Annabeth patting her friends arm causing Thalia to look at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I don't mean enjoy each other's company like that, what I meant wa…"

"I know what you meant Annie," said Thalia holding up her hand stopping her friend from digging a deeper hole. "Thanks anyway."

"I wonder where Briares went off to?" said Bianca.

"I can't believe he ran away like that!" hissed Thalia "Gods damn pussy!"

"He was scared Thals" Annabeth retorted, in defense of the One Hundred-Handed One.

"Still, we could have used his help…" continued the daughter of Zeus.

"Leave it be Thalia, hopefully, he will return. The skills he possesses are second to none. Now I think we've rested enough, let's get a move on." Said Zoe pulling the daughter of Hades to her feet and started to lead the way down the tunnel.

"I don't suppose anyone knows where we are, do they?" asked Thalia irritably.

"For god's sake" muttered Zoe before turning to address the daughter of Zeus. "No we do not!" the hunter of Artemis hissed out.

"Alright, damn who put a twist in your panties?" Thalia retorted.

Just as Zoe was about to return with an insult Bianca interrupted the squabbling girls. "Hey look. there's a light up ahead."

True to her word the rest of the girls saw the light that was on the ceiling of the roof further down the tunnel. Quickly but cautiously the group made their way over to the light and looked up to see daylight streaming through a set of bars. The warmth from the sun was a welcomed feeling to the girls compared to the cold and darkness of the labyrinth. Suddenly something caused a shadow to fall across the bars causing Thalia (though she would adamantly deny it later on) let out a girly squeal causing the others to laugh. The something in question was quickly identified when it mooed and thus was quickly identified as a cow however unlike most cows this one was a bright red color which Zoe identified as the sacred cows of Apollo.

"So does that mean are we in Apollo's garden or something?" asked Bianca.

"No, Apollo only keeps his cows on Delos, the island in which he and Lady Artemis were born on. The labyrinth may be powerful and lead to many places but Delos is not one of them as it is separated from the earth itself by the Fates. Come let's investigate" ordered Zoe before turning to the daughter of Zeus, "Thalia bend over."

"What?!" Thalia quickly asked reddening slightly.

"I'm going to stand on your back to reach the bars" said Zoe rolling her eyes before smirking and muttering so only Thalia could hear "thinking of Perseus there were you?" teased the hunter causing Thalia's blush to redden even more if that was possible however she quickly bent over allowing Zoe to get on her back and look at the hinges that were keeping the grate in place. Minutes passed before Zoe took her bow and placed it under the hinge and thanks to the bows blessing combined with her weight and great strength pulled on her bow causing the hinge to snap and allowed her to push the grating up a tad allowing her to pull herself through before turning and helping the others up.

When they were all up they each surveyed the surrounding environment which consisted of hills filled with trees and boulders. Different types of fence's surround them making some sort of enclosure and the different parts of the farm(?) were filled with a wide range of animals and creatures ranging from the red cows to an area of the farm that was covered in snow and had beasts on that Thalia recognized from the descriptions Percy had told her of creatures from Jotunheim.

"Those beasts over there. Percy has described them, they're from Jotunheim. What are they doing here!" Thalia all but demanded.

"I don't know, but let's go and find out. There's a farmhouse over there, let's start there." Replied Zoe.

Slowly but surely the girls made their way over to the farmhouse cautiously, although, with Thalia's moaning about it being hot, Zoe was surprised no one had heard them yet.

Eventually, they came in close to the farmhouse and they could see a man on the porch…a very odd man. Odd because although his face looked normal the guy had three bodies all connected to one head.

"That's Geryon" stated Zoe.

"Who?" asked Annabeth.

"Geryon, he breeds some animals for the gods. Come on" Zoe instructed.

Following Zoe's lead, the girls walked up to the farmhouse but quickly pulled their weapons when a two-headed dog bounded for them before it stopped at the command of what the girls assumed to be his master who had come and stood next to Geryon.

"Hunter of Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the three-bodied man with a sneer on his face.

"First, you can tell me what you have beasts from Jotunheim here for!" demanded Zoe readying an arrow.

"I'm afraid that's confidential information between me and my clients, you understand. And I would but down your weapons if I were you." Geryon smirked evilly.

"And why pray tell should we do that!?" sneered Zoe.

"Well, if you don't" with a snap of his fingers the man next to Geryon went back inside before re-emerging with a boy. "I may just have to kill little Mr. Di Anglo here."

"LET ME GO!" shouted the boy.

"NICO!?" shouted Bianca in disbelief before readying her weapon "LET HIM GO NOW!" she demanded.

"I'll be the one making demands here missy" sneered Geryon standing up and waddling over to Nico before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Put down your weapons!" he demanded.

Seconds passed before Geryon shouted "NOW!" causing the girls to reluctantly throw their weapons down. "See that wasn't so hard was it" smirked the multi-bodied man. "Now you five are in luck, because Luke and this other boy, can't remember his name, whiny little bastard he was. Anyway, Luke and his friend are paying well for half-bloods and I'm sure he'll pay well for you Miss Nightshade" said Geryon licking his lips suggestively causing Zoe to recoil in disgust.

"You filthy bastard!" hissed Thalia who lashed out with her foot catching him in one of his chests causing him to stumble a bit but this gave Zoe enough time to get behind him and wrap her arm around his fat neck.

"Release Nico or I'll snap his neck" demanded Zoe tightening her grip.

"Eurytion kil…kill" Geryon said to say before being cut off when Zoe's grip tightened even further causing the veins on his face to bulge.

"RELEASE HIM!" commanded Zoe her patients wearing thin.

"Fine" Eurytion said as he relinquished his grasp on the son of Hades who immediately darted over to his sister.

"Thank you," Zoe said and with one quick movement snapped the neck of Geryon who immediately slumped to the floor.

"He's going to be angry when he wakes back up" muttered Eurytion.

"Do I look like I give a fuck!" hissed the hunter of Artemis before turning back to the others. "Back in the maze now, we have a quest to do." As she started back towards the Labyrinth.

"What do you mean when he wakes up?" Annabeth asked, "you killed him when you snapped his neck."

"He can only be killed when all three of his hearts are pierced" explained the hunter of Artemis "now come on."

"Then grab your bow and finish him" demanded Thalia.

"He has to be alive to do it, he'll be back in a couple of hours and I don't plan on staying that long, now grab your weapons and move!" Zoe commanded.

"I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus' workshop now?" asked Eurytion.

"Do you know where it is?!" Annabeth asked with hope in her voice.

"Not exactly but I'm sure Hephaestus would" replied Eurytion.

"But how do we find Hephaestus?" asked Bianca who still had Nico at his side.

Eurytion pulled a necklace from under the collar of his shirt. It had a smooth silver disk on a silver chain and it had a thumbprint impression in the middle of it. Untying it from his neck he threw it to Annabeth. "Hephaestus comes here from time to time to study the animals for his bronze creations and what not. He gave me that in gratitude one time when I helped him with something. It will lead you to his forges but only once so use It well."

"And you're giving it to me for free?" asked Annabeth skeptically.

"I don't need to see no forges, miss. Got plenty to do here" said Eurytion.

"Thanks, I guess" muttered Annabeth who pocketed the necklace.

"Come on let's go," said Zoe who began walking back to the cattle grid they came from. Once they arrived at the cattle grid, along with their new member who had yet to explain why he was at the ranch, dropped back into the blackness of the maze and continued on.

As it turned out, the necklace turned into a little mechanical spider once activated. Annabeth screamed when she saw it and jumped into Thalia's arms screeching for someone to destroy it causing the others to roll their eyes except Nico who also let out a little squeak when he first saw the spider causing him to blush slightly when Bianca arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm guessing were going to be following it," said Thalia prying Annabeth off of her and unceremoniously dumping her on the ground.

"It would appear so" replied Zoe who started to jog after the scuttling arachnid. "Keep up" ordered Zoe causing the others to quickly jog after her although Annabeth made sure to stay at the back.

It quickly became apparent that the group would not be able to keep up with the impossibly fast spider and so Zoe used one of the bags, threw it, knocking the arachnid on its back and then using some fabric from one of her shirts made a crude leash.

Whilst Zoe was busy fashioning the leash and tying it to the mechanical arachnid the others sat down. Now with the chance, Bianca immediately began giving Nico the third degree.

"Why were you at that farm Nico! You could have been hurt or worse!" shouted the daughter of Hades to her little brother who was staring at his shoes as if they held the secrets of the universe. "Well!?" finished Bianca tapping her foot like a mother would when scolding a child.

"I don't know Bia, I was using my new powers and I somehow summoned this ghost and he began talking to me promising me things, he said we could bring mom back. And then he said you were in danger and that he was the only one who could help me save you" Nico muttered, not looking up from his shoes.

"Oh Nico that stupid ghost was probably using you, don't you think if there was any way to bring mom back that dad would have done it and as for me I'm perfectly safe with these girls. You put yourself in a lot of danger coming into the Labyrinth" Bianca said before taking a deep breath, then without warning pulled her brother in for a hug. "Please don't ever do that again, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" she began before pulling away and looking at her brother with a stern expression "do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" whispered Nico unshed tears in his eyes. "I…I just wanted to make our family whole again."

"Hey, guys I'm going to sit over there and rest a while" Thalia informed her quest mates.

"It probably would have been safer if we had of grabbed an hour or two of sleep back at that ranch before Geryon reformed" Annabeth replied.

"It doesn't matter now, we just need to get some rest or at least have some food and drink, I'll keep watch," Zoe said who then proceeded to tie the leash around the spider's legs to stop it from moving.

Although she didn't show it Thalia was concerned, she has been ever since her talk with Hera. What could have happened to Percy and why was she the only one who could help him? Surely Artemis would have been able to help him she thought to herself. As instructed by Hera, Thalia sat away from the other demigods and started concentrating on Percy. At first, Thalia could not find or sense Perseus which began to frustrate her. "No!" Thalia thought to herself "getting mad will not help Percy, I must remain calm." Thalia took some deep breaths as she began to concentrate on Perseus and their time together and she started to focus more and more on her fiancé when finally, she began to see a glow. Thalia started concentrating on the glow which quickly came into focus and saw that it was the man she loves, Percy.

Upon seeing him a smile grew on her face which soon turned to a face of confusion.

Percy seemed to be glowing green as he seemed to be pounding on an invisible wall and could not get through. What confused her the most was the fact that he was calling Thalia's name while crying saying how sorry he is for not being able to save her.

At this, Thalia wondered to herself "what the fuck is going on?!" When suddenly she noticed a quick flash and observed that Percy was still beating on the invisible wall but he looked fresher and this time he was yelling "I will save you! Ares I am going to make you fade when I break through this barrier!" At this Thalia looked towards where Percy was looking and was shocked to see herself chained to a large wooden table in what seemed to be a dungeon. "What the fuck is this," she thought to herself as she continued to watch.

 *****Warning*****

 **Some readers may find the following upsetting as it contains a rape scene. Please skip to next warning signs if this would affect you.**

 *****Warning*****

Ares laughed at Perseus and said "There is nothing you can do, you pussy! She is mine and I will take every way I want and you can do nothing but watch!" as he proceeded to take the gag off of imaginary Thalia's mouth.

At that imaginary, Thalia start yelling "Percy! Please save me!"

"I will save you, Thalia, I promise!" Perseus yelled in return.

"Oh you can, can you? Well, you better make it snappy." Ares said laughingly as he took a knife and slice Thalia's shirt and bra off. "Damn girl, time has given you a great set of titties," Ares said to her as he reached down pinching her hardened nipple extremely hard.

Thalia screamed at the pain from having her nipple pinched so roughly and then called out "Percy please he's hurting me! He's going to rape me please help me!"

"Ares stop this!" The prince of Asgard commanded.

"No!" was all Ares said as he continued "But here is what I will do," Ares said as he let go of Thalia and slowly walked around the table until he was behind her head and proceeded to take his pants off.

"NNNNNOOOO! PERCY PLEASE!" Thalia screamed in fear.

Percy continued to strike the wall, with more and more force behind each blow as his aura seemed to grow. As he continued to strike the wall Perseus started to tear up as he knew what was about to happen and knew he couldn't stop it. "Thalia! Close your eyes and breath I will be there in a moment! I promise!" Perseus shouted knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Ares began to laugh at the teary prince and restrained demigoddess as he said "open wide lil darling" as he shoved his cock into her mouth as he blatantly abused her breast.

The real Thalia watched in horror at what she was seeing. How long has Percy been having to watch this she wondered to herself? All she knew was that only she could wake him from this nightmare. She was about to move towards Percy when he screamed yet again and she turned only to find Ares cumming all over the imaginary Thalia's face and chest.

As he finished Ares looked towards Perseus with a smile on his face and said "damn that felt good. Too bad you'll never know what it feels like." In a taunting tone.

The power Perseus unleashed on the wall continued to grow but it would not break as he continuously tried to reassure Thalia that he would save her.

Ares just laughed as he walked around to the side of the table and took the knife and cut Thalia's pants off. "Looky what we got it's a thong!" Ares said with excitement as he reached down and tore it off of her and then inhaled her scent from them. "MMMM… virgin just what I like" Ares said as threw the thong to the side and started to examine the rest of Thalia's body. "Let's get this party started!" Ares exclaimed in delight as he began to ravish imaginary Thalia's body in the sickest, most painful, and disgusting ways imaginable.

Thalia watched in horror at the depraved acts being committed against her. As she stood there hoping that things could not get any worse it did because Ares decided that after each and every act he would dismember her and throw the parts of her body at something that was chained up. Moving quietly in case Ares could hear her, she made her way round to the bound figure. She recoiled in horror when she saw it was her Percy that was bound. Running over she took Perseus head in her hands but for some reason he wasn't responding, just mumbling how he failed to save her.

 *****Warning*****

 **Rape scene over however the next scene contains adult content (Percy/Thalia). So skip once more if you do not wish to read.**

 *****Warning*****

"Percy…Percy! Can you hear me?!" shouted the panicking daughter of Zeus.

"I've failed her! By The Presence, I've failed her!" The Odinson cried out in remorse.

"Percy snap out of it, you haven't failed me…Percy…Percy!" sighing in anger she lifted his head up slightly before raising her hand and delivering a hard slap to his face leaving a nasty red mark. This however still did not have any effect on the man she loved. Not knowing what else to do, she once more took his head in her hands. "This better work" she mumbled before capturing his mouth with hers quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth and began playing with his tongue. She quickly released his face and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close so he couldn't escape.

Minutes passed before she released him. "Baby can you hear me?" whispered Thalia staring into Perseus closed eyes which began to flutter open.

"Th…Tha…Thalia?" stuttered Perseus his voice clearly hesitant.

"Yes it's me, baby, this isn't real and I'm fine. Open your eyes for me." She commanded.

Thalia watched as his eyes fluttered open revealing the orbs she loved, she could see small galaxies twirling lazily whilst the golden sands of time moved just as slow.

"Thal…" whatever the Odinson was going to say was cut off as Thalia was once again reattached her lips to his, once Perseus regained his senses he fought back against her tongue and battled for dominance to which Thalia quickly fell to and moaned as Perseus took charge and explored her mouth, his hands coming up, one to her neck which he began to caress and another hesitantly began to massage her breast making the daughter of Zeus moan into the kiss. Thalia, however, was not one to be outdone and moving one hand from Perseus hair began to rub his clearly excited member which caused the Odinson to moan and buck against her hand trying to get more stimulation. This just caused Thalia to giggle.

Not wanting to let things progress too far, Perseus broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down Thalia soft succulent neck and let out a breathless moan when said girl gave a hard rub against the head of his member causing him to buck against her hand again.

"Thalia do you know what happened to me?" Percy asked.

"From what I can gather you and Ares were fighting but he cheated and used his sons to attack your mind. They trapped you in a loop of having to continuously watch one of your greatest fears." Thalia replied.

"How did you know you could save me?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Queen Hera came and visited us in the Labyrinth. Before she left she pulled me aside and told me you were in trouble and that I was the only one who could help you. She told me how I needed to be resting and concentrate on you and I would find you and voila here I am." Thalia said with a smirk.

Perseus pulled her in for another hug and kissed the top of her head and said "I love you so much. Thank you for rescuing me."

"I love you, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Thalia replied.

"I am sorry Thalia, but I must return." signed Perseus.

"Are you sure?" Thalia teased as she dipped her hands into his pants and grasped his hard cock which twitched in her hands. She noticed his cock head was wet with pre-cum.

"Thalia ppppllllleeeeaaaasssseee" moaned the Odinson. "Ares has betrayed the Olympians as has his two sons and I must disperse my power before I blow up the solar system. So I must return" said Perseus as he moved his hand from her breast to her firm butt which he happily caressed.

Hearing that not only had Ares betrayed them, but Percy was about to blow up the solar system, Thalia recognized the seriousness of the situation and reluctantly released his member and gave her fingers which were coated in his pre-cum a long lick in a manner which turned on Perseus even more.

"You're a tease you know that?" muttered Perseus with a grin.

"I know" laughed Thalia before becoming serious. "How did he betrayed Olympus?"

"Long story short he took a potion which made him look like me and had sex with Artemis" at Thalia's stunned look he quickly held up his hand "however it turned out that wasn't Artemis it was Athena who had taken the potion to look like Artemis so she could bed me so I would impregnate her so she could become my wife. However, she ended up having sex with Ares instead. This all came to light in the recent council meeting which led to Ares attacking me, well a construct of me but he had his sons help him which overwhelmed my mental defenses which caused me to see visions of him raping you and dismembering you after every act."

"Wait till I get my hands on that filthy god and that bitch Athena!" shouted an angry daughter of Zeus who had lightning crackling around her.

"Later my little minx, but for now continue with the quest but be extra careful, I have been informed by a trusted source that there is an arena not far from your current resting place. A cyclops son of Poseidon runs this arena; the Titan army is hoping to gain passage. You must pass through this arena and there you find who you are looking for" informed Perseus.

"Thanks, Percy, I'll let you get back to the war god, kick his ass good for me and when the quest's over me, you and Artemis are going to have a night of fun, no arguments," said Thalia giving his manhood a pat and giving her lips a suggestive lick.

"As you say, dear, now go." Bringing his hand to Thalia's temple he forced her from the dream causing her to jump awake.

 ***Mature Content Over***

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"…Thalia. Are you ok daughter of Zeus?" inquired Zoe when Thalia quickly jumped to her feet.

"No! No, I'm not. It seems Ares has betrayed Olympus as well as his two sons." Thalia said shocking the members of the quest.

After this revelation, it took the group of demigods a few moments to recompose themselves when suddenly a question was asked by Annabeth "How…how do you know?"

"I just finished talking to Perseus in my dream, evidently Ares took a potion to make himself look like Percy and went and had sex with Artemis…however" Thalia quickly added noticing the outraged look on Zoe's face "it wasn't Artemis he had sex with it was Athena who had taken the same potion so she could look like Artemis so she could get impregnated by Percy and become one of his wives."

Thalia immediately noticed Annabeth's upset face at the actions of her mother. "I'm sorry Annabeth," said Thalia softly.

"I can't believe my mother would do something so stupid!" hissed Annabeth in anger.

"Perseus has also informed me that not far ahead is an arena ran by a cyclops son of Poseidon and beyond that is the person we seek, which I assume to be Hephaestus. However, the Titan army also wishes for passage through the arena." Thalia informed her quest mates.

"Well we better make sure that we win the favor of the arena's host, shall we not?" Zoe replied as she finished putting on her bow and quiver back on her back and untying the spider's legs. "Come we have a quest to finish."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

After what seemed like hours of walking, the metal spider led the quest members down a dark corridor which eventually started to brighten as light could be seen. Zoe bent down picked up the spider and wrapped the makeshift leash around it once again and silently conveyed to the others the need to be quiet as they made their way towards the light.

Eventually, the demigods came across a set of huge wooden double doors that had two Laestrygonian giants in front of it, as well as an Empousa who was probably there to supervise them as the giants didn't have a working brain cell between them.

"Well, it looks like we found the arena" Thalia smirked causing Zoe to send her a 'No shit' look.

"Halt! What do you filthy half-bloods want!?" Shouted the Empousa.

"We want you to get out of our way _creature_ " Zoe ordered, saying the word creature in a tone that she knew the Empousa would be insulted by.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me!?" the monster hissed at a smirking hunter of Artemis.

"You heard me _creature_ " mocked Zoe again.

"Can I eat them?" asked one of the giants.

"NO!" shouted the Empousa. "Take them to the arena. Our master is always looking for new entertainment."

"I think not..." Thalia said as she began to ready her weapon, but stopped once the wooden doors opened to reveal an entire colosseum full of monsters.

"Bugger" muttered Thalia letting her spearhead drop to the floor.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"WELCOME NEW CONTESTANTS!" shouted a large tattooed giant with red skin. "Are you read..."

"And you are?!" demanded Thalia miffed much to the confusion of the group.

"What?" asked the red-skinned giant dumbly.

"I said, and you are? That means who are you and are you ready for the ass kicking you're about to get?" Thalia answered.

Recovering from his stunned look at having been talked to in such away, especially in his own arena, the giant divulged his identity. "I am Antaeus, favored son of Poseidon. I am master of this arena" he said somewhat smugly with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hmmm… nope never heard of you. Are you sure you're a son of Poseidon? I know Uncle Poseidon has had some ugly ass kids, but you look like an Ogre with a tenth-degree sunburn." mocked the daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia what the hell are you doing?!" hissed Annabeth as she grabbed her arm.

"Trust me" whispered Thalia who quickly whipped her head around when she heard _his_ voice.

"Come now Thalia, is that any way to speak to your host," said Luke who was walking calmly down the steps so that he stood next to the giant son of Poseidon.

"Luke! What is a rat bastard like you doing here...although I suppose you fit in quite well here with these monsters" Thalia spat as she quickly fired a lightning bolt towards him.

This caused the son of Hermes to flip forward and land further down the steps as he laughed at Thalia mockingly before turning to look at Antaeus and saying "I hope you enjoy your new gift milord, I'm sure they will help with our deal."

"We're not a gift from you or anyone, you filthy traitorous son of a bitch!" the daughter of Zeus shouted.

"Quiet you cunt!" Luke demanded before turning and conversing with Antaeus.

"Oh no, you dit-ten just call me a cunt and tell me to be quiet you pussy!" Thalia hissed snapping her fingers in a sassy manner. "Get your white ass down here so I can serve it to you on a plate, bitch."

"Enough!" shouted Antaeus. "It has been decided you will each fight until you die so..."

"Hold on… wait just one minute… why aren't you fighting? Are you scared of a girl? Are you afraid that a daughter of Zeus will beat your ass into the ground?" Thalia asked with a smile as she raised her chin.

"I do not fight girls..." started the giant before being cut off as the daughter of Zeus began making chicken noises.

"YOU…YOU… DA…DARE TO… MOCK ME!?" bellowed Antaeus.

"Yes, I dare, now are we going to fight or are you going to show everyone here how much of a coward you really are" mocked Thalia as she flipped Antaeus off and then slammed the butt of her spear into the ground.

"Ve…very well, I will show you little girl why I am master of this arena!" Antaeus hissed.

"Milord I must protest!" Luke interrupted. "I don't know why but this is exactly what she wants, I urge you to reconsider."

"SILENCE! I will not be insulted or mocked in my own arena! I suggest you choose your words wisely son of Hermes we still have not come to an agreement on allowing you safe passage through my arena!" shouted the son of Poseidon grabbing a club that had to be the size of a tree.

"I hope to the gods you have an idea" Zoe hissed not taking her eyes off Antaeus.

"Don't worry, I have a trick or two up my sleeve" Thalia said smirking as she walked forward with her spear.

Jumping down from his 'throne' the ground shook slightly when the giant landed in the arena. "Prepare to be crushed little girl!" hissed Antaeus with a murderous expression as Thalia continued to smile which infuriated him even more.

The monsters in the arena held their breath waiting for the start of the match which began when Antaeus lunged forward bringing his club down in an overhead strike which Thalia narrowly avoided by rolling to the side and jabbing her spear forward grazing the arm of her opponent resulting in a growl from him.

Antaeus swung his club around in an attempt to swat her from the side, Thalia using her natural athleticism and speed jumped over the swing landing unevenly on her feet which Antaeus took advantage of and quickly struck out with his hand knocking Thalia back quite a bit till she landed on her back the breath knocked out of her. The crowd erupted into cheers at the fallen demigod which Antaeus happily lapped up. Seconds passed whilst Thalia recovered her breath and was deliberately taking her time so that she could consolidate her power until she heard the giant approaching loudly and quickly, ignoring the aching in her back she jumped up and quickly hefted her spear over her head before taking a few steps and throwing it. The spear sailed through the air almost making a whistling sound until it came to rest in the chest of Antaeus who quickly came to a stop with a look of surprise covering his face. The crowd was silent also with surprise across their faces before Antaeus began laughing and slowly pulled the spear out which was quickly followed by sand pouring out of the wound. However much to the shock of the demigods, the sand and dirt from the arena began crawling up his leg to the wound that was on his chest then proceeded to fill it with dirt before falling away to reveal unblemished skin underneath no sign of the wound that adorned his chest just a moment before.

"You will never beat me, foolish girl. For as I as I touch the ground I can never be defeated." Antaeus sneered.

"We'll see" replied the daughter of Zeus before changing her pose into a traditional lightning bolt pose. A flash of light blinded everyone in the room before dying down to reveal Thalia holding a bolt of light that was blue and outlined in black, it seemed to look like lightning, but everyone present could tell that it was something else entirely. Silence adorned the arena, even Luke was watching in shock as he did not know about this new power of Thalia's.

"It looks like I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well," Thalia said with a strained expression on her face at having to contain so much power in such a small form.

Shouting in rage, Antaeus quickly began to run forward so that he could strike the piss ant demigod before him, however, he was unlucky as Thalia just as quickly hurled the energy bolt which struck the giant in the chest and seemly penetrated his skin…but nothing happened.

"Ha, is that it?! It looks like your little plan failed." mocked the son of Poseidon as he continued to walk forward. However, with each step, his movements seemed to become slower, stiffer, and his body became more translucent. "What…what… is… this!?" Antaeus shouted in confusion and anger.

"This? Oh this is my plan to kick your ass, which seems to have worked pretty well by the looks of things" said Thalia retrieving her spear from the ground and watching as her opponent's movements slowly ground to a halt, as the earth from the ground tried in earnest to heal its son but there was no wound for it to heal. Eventually, he ground to a complete halt his mouth left open in a silent scream. The arena watched in amazement as the host seemed to turn into a giant glass statue. All eyes turned to Thalia which started to unnerve her. "Um, guys I think we should…you know…go" said Thalia slowly backing away.

"GET THEM!" Shouted a monster before practically the entire arena of monsters descended upon the group.

"Nico stay close" whispered Bianca pulling her brother close.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Zoe huffed as she drew her bowstring letting loose arrow after arrow killing as many monsters as she could, yet she knew that even she couldn't stop this many monsters, however, she grinned when the monsters were so close to each other that she was able to kill more than one monster per arrow.

"What are we going to do now?!" Annabeth shrieked causing Thalia to stare at her.

"I thought we were supposed to ask you that" Thalia replied causing said girl to blush slightly.

Suddenly the shadows seemed to come alive and multiply. The monsters slowed to a halt wondering what was going on. Seconds passed before the darkness enveloped the entire arena disrupting everyone's vision. It was so dark; it was as if their eyes had been forcefully shut causing shouts to erupt from the monsters.

Clearing her mind, Zoe focused on trying to make out some shapes in the dark. Her blessing from Artemis allowed her to see better than the others in the dark, however, this was a darkness she had never seen before. She quickly pictured the layout of the arena in her mind, Zoe now knowing their position quickly spun round huddling the group together and pushing them towards the door. They came to the wall of the arena and began feeling their way left until they hit the wood of the door and hurled it open which provided a small bit of light. Turning round Zoe slammed the door shut, the inky blackness disappearing as if she had only blinked, and the darkness contained in the arena.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Thalia before falling flat on her face, her energy spent.

"How did you do that Bianca…or was it you boy?" asked Zoe looking at the children of Hades.

"Us…why do you think it was us?!" Bianca demanded not appreciating the tone Zoe was using.

"Shadows seemly come to life and then everything goes black combined with the fact you two are children of Hades, I just put 2 and 2 together. What were you thinking at the time?" quizzed the hunter.

Huffing Bianca explained how she just wanted the monsters not to be able to see them.

"You must have inadvertently called upon the demigod powers of your father" Zoe mused. "Let us be off then we do not have any time to waste" Zoe sighed as she lifted the child of Zeus and threw her over her shoulder "come let us make haste, we do not want to be here when those monsters come through that door."

Quickly the five demigods made their way through the dark tunnel as the sounds of the monsters trying to find them soon became silent. "I…I think…we los…lost them." Bianca panted out.

"Shhh! Never say that you could jinx us!" Thalia hissed as she took a defensive position just in case of an attack.

"Daughter of Zeus, although I share your sentiments I ask you to remember that Bianca is still new to our world and would benefit greatly from our experience's rather than from our attitudes." Zoe explained.

"You're right Zoe. Bianca, would you please accept my apology I didn't mean to sound like a bitch?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, I will, provided you tell me what Zoe and you meant when you said something about Atalanta having magic fingers. Are they really magical?" asked the daughter of Hades.

At this Thalia's face turned beet red as she stutteringly said "I…I…don…don't thin…think I'm…the…the right person…to ans…answer that question. Zoe shou…should be the…the one to tell…tell you."

Smiling widely Zoe quickly replied, "usually daughter of Zeus I would agree with you as it concerns the hunt, but considering it is a term for her forgiveness I will allow you to answer her question."

"Bitch" Thalia mumbled to herself "are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Yes, I'm certain." Responded Bianca.

Thalia walked over to Bianca and started to whisper in her ear. The more Thalia whispered the redder Bianca's face became. By the time Thalia was finished explaining about Atalanta's magic fingers Bianca was standing there in shock as she was not expecting what Thalia had told her.

"Bianca, are thee alright?" Zoe asked

Bianca stood there and nodded as she finally asked "ca…can the…they really…do that?"

"Evidently so" Thalia replied.

"Bu…but doesn't…doesn't that…hurt?" Bianca inquired.

"It can if the person doesn't know what they're doing, kind of like Annabeth, but when you have someone with magic fingers it can be amazing," Thalia explained with a smirk  
"Hey!" exclaimed the daughter of wisdom "I didn't hear any complaints at the time!"

"That was because you actually got it right that time. I bet you can't do it again." Thalia responded in a snarky tone.

"Cunt," Annabeth mumbled to herself.

"Bianca what are they talking about?" Asked a confused Nico.

"UUUUHHH, nothing…nothing that… concerns you." Bianca replied.

"Come on tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Nico kept saying until Bianca had finally had enough "Fine you really want to know she was telling about a woman's period and how we bleed and all of that stuff! You want to know more?!" Bianca hissed.

"Oh, gods no! That's disgusting, forget I even brought it up!" Nico said with a look of horror on his face as the girls silently giggled at Bianca's lie.

"Alright as fun as this has been we need to get moving before something does come along and find us," Annabeth stated.

"I agree with Annabeth we need to continue on." Said Zoe.

At that, the demigods continued their trek towards the workshop of Hephaestus. After what had seemed like hours the mechanical spider stopped and began trying to go through a door.

"This must be it." Zoe said as she picked up the spider "Annabeth come see if you can open the door."

Annabeth came forward still wary of the spider but she began to search for the mark of Daedalus. "Here it is," Annabeth said as she touched the mark and the door opened.

The demigods went through the door apprehensively unsure as to what they would find on the other side. Once inside they were surprised to find that the workshop of Hephaestus was an actual workshop (you never know with some gods). The demigods jumped at a sudden loud crash followed by some rather strong language. "Gods damn Toyota!" bellowed the voice.

"Uuhh…excuse us Lord Hephaestus, may we have a moment of your time?" Annabeth asked.

"What are you demigods doing in my workshop?!" Hephaestus asked loudly.

"Eurytion at the HHH ranch gave us this spider so that we could find you and ask for your help in finding the workshop of Daedalus," Zoe replied as the spider jumped into the hand of Hephaestus.

"I am sorry demigods but I do not know where Daedalus' workshop is," Hephaestus responded while tinkering with the spider.

"Surely you must know of a way to find him, Milord?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Well…there is a way to find him and I suppose I could tell you what it is but I want something in return. Oh and do not call me Shirley." Hephaestus replied.

At this, the demigods rolled their eyes at the reference to the movie Airplane. "What is it we must do?" Asked Zoe.

"Ah…a hunter of Artemis, I did not expect to find a hunter in the maze. Although, I suppose if you want to track someone who better than a hunter." Hephaestus responded.

"Yes a lot of good I have done; we keep getting lost." Zoe hissed as she was upset that she failed to navigate the maze.

Hephaestus let out a bellowing laugh as he said "do not be hard on yourself hunter you have done better than most. Unfortunately, sooner or later the labyrinth overcomes the best of trackers."

At this Zoe bowed slightly and said: "I understand thank you."

"Now as for what I need. I need for you demigods to do is investigate one of my favorite forges." Hephaestus said as he gave the quest members the specifics of the side quest.

A few minutes later "Lord Hephaestus, we accept your terms for providing us with the information we need to find Daedalus." Zoe replied to the god of blacksmiths.

"UUUHHH…question" Thalia blurted out. "Just how are we supposed to find this forge? If we can't find Daedalus we sure as Hades won't be able to find his forge."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Let us take a moment to get sidetracked from the story.**

At that moment in the realm of Hel on Asgard an "AAACCHHHOOO!" could be heard.

"What was that my little deathly toy?" Hela asked seductively.

"I…uhhh…uuuhhh…I be…believe…(by the gods do not stop) some…someone…took (fffffuuuuuccccckkkk mmmmeeeee!) my name…name in vain." Responded an exhausted but pleasured Hades.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **And now back to your regularly scheduled story.**

"No need to worry young demigods I have a way for you to find my forge with ease," Hephaestus said as he tossed the mechanical spider he had been working on since their arrival back to Zoe. "This will now lead you to the forge and back."

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus we shall be on our way and shall return soon," Zoe said with a small bow as she and the others re-entered the labyrinth.

"May Tyche be with you" Hephaestus whispered. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"Daughter of Athena stand back I am about to activate the automaton," Zoe instructed as she retrieved her makeshift leash. Once she was ready with the leash Zoe pressed the button to activate the automaton and it began to take shape once again. However, this time, to everyone's surprise, it took the shape of a small puppy.

"AAAAWWWW it's so cute!" all of the females said.

"It's just a dog." Nico replied after which he was slapped upside his head by Bianca "OOWW! What was that for?!"

"It is not just a dog!" Bianca hissed "it's cute and cuddly, so you better be nice to it!"

"Girls" Nico mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!" Bianca questioned.

"I…I sa…said I'll be nice to it," Nico replied shakenly.

Zoe laughed at the sight and then asked "Bianca are you sure that you are not the reincarnation of a hunter?"

"I don't think so, but I suppose anything is possible in the Greek world," Bianca replied.

"You shall always have a place in my hunters as long as you remain a virgin," Zoe said with a smile.

"Your hunters? What do you mean your hunters? I thought the hunters belonged to Artemis?" Annabeth inquired.

"Technically you are correct daughter of Athena, the hunters do belong to Artemis at this time; however, once she marries Perseus and Thalia she will give up her domain of virtue and will no longer be the goddess of the hunt. Thus, I have been chosen to be the new goddess of the hunt by Zeus himself." Zoe responded with pride.

"Thalia, did you know about that?" Annabeth asked shocked at what she had just heard.

"No, but I'm not surprised by it," Thalia replied to the wide-eyed demigoddess.

"Wh…why aren't you surprised? I would be shocked." Annabeth stated.

"Well once we marry Percy, Artemis and I will both become a princess of Asgard, which means that we will help in the defense of Asgard and the ten realms along with whatever other duties are required of us. So it would only be natural for Artemis to have to release a domain for this to happen. She cannot be on Asgard and be on earth with the hunters at the same time." Thalia replied.

"I…I see your point. Will you be making any changes to the hunt Zoe?" Annabeth asked turning her attention back to the huntress.

"I really see no reason to, as the mortals say if it is not broken do not fix it," Zoe responded.

"Not to be disrespectful but it is kind of broken isn't it?" Thalia asked.

"I do not understand why you would say that," Zoe replied.

"Well according to what I know the hunters despise all men and believe them all to be evil. Is that right?" Thalia replied.

"Yes, you are correct," Zoe answered.

"It seems to me that considering the current situation that type of thinking may need some adjusting. After all, your goddess is now engaged to a male. Yes, he asked her but she chose to say yes because she found him to be different than most other men. And I don't know if you've realized it or not but Nico has been traveling with us for a while and has not displayed any types of behavior that you would associate with the male population. I'm not saying to automatically trust men, but judge each one of them on their merits instead of grouping them together and possibly killing a good person." Thalia responded in a serious tone.

At that, Zoe walked in silence contemplating what Thalia had just said until she finally said "you do make a valid point, it is something to consider. I believe I should consult Lady Artemis to advise me on this and see how I should proceed."

"That would be a good start." Bianca said, "the hunters seem like a group I would enjoy being around but I could never give up seeing Nico just because he's a male."

Zoe just nodded as she contemplated the conversation she just had with Bianca and Thalia. Maybe some change is good she thought to herself.

The demigods walked for what seemed like hours following the guide provided to them by Hephaestus when suddenly they stopped as they came upon a ten-foot-wide gap in the floor. Zoe began to look for ways for them to cross but was unable to find a way across.

"Ho…how…are…are we…go…gonna get…acro…across?" Thalia asked stutteringly.

"I do not know," Zoe replied. "I can easily get the puppy and myself across thanks to the blessing of Artemis but as for the rest of you, I have no idea."

"May…maybe we…we can…backtrack…fi…find anoth…another way around." The still stuttering Thalia said.

"What is wrong with you daughter of Zeus?! There is no other way around, this is the way we must go!" Zoe hissed.

"Zoe" Annabeth called out, "she's afraid of heights."

Zoe stood there for a moment taking in what the daughter of Athena had just said before she started to giggle and asked "you are kidding right? A daughter of the sky god afraid of heights, never have I heard of such a thing."

"Don't laugh at me!" Thalia bellowed as sparks of blue lightning outlined in black began to spark all over her body.

"Thalia! Please calm down no one is laughing at you! I promise!" Annabeth pleaded.

Upon seeing the frightened look on her best friends face Thalia began to calm down causing the sparks of lightning to cease. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset," Thalia said depressingly.

"It's fine, no harm done," Annabeth replied as she hugged her best friend.

"Thalia if you are afraid of heights why are you afraid of this hole? It is in the ground not high up as if on a building?" Zoe asked inquisitively.

"Do…do you…kno…know how…how deep that…hole is?" Thalia replied.

"No, I do not," Zoe said as she walked over to the edge of the hole and shined the flashlight in it. "Hmmm…I cannot see the bottom."

"That is exactly my point what if while I'm trying to cross it, I fall and we have no idea of how high up I am in comparison to the hole," Thalia explained.

"I…I understand your view now. I had never thought to look at it like that." Zoe responded.

"That still leaves us the problem of how will we get across," Annabeth stated.

After a few minutes of thinking, Zoe asked: "Bianca as children of Hades you and Nico can shadow travel can you not?"

Bianca looked at Nico who nodded and replied "yes we can but there is a problem. We need shadows in order for us to shadow travel, this tunnel is very dark and doesn't have any shadows for us to use **." (We the writers know that Zoe has a flashlight which she could use to make a shadow. That being said there would not be a shadow on the other side for them to come out of, so there would be no telling where they will end up)**

At this, the expression on Zoe's face turned to a look of worry as she had no idea how to get the others across the gap. "Let us rest for a while and see what we can think of," Zoe said as she sat against a wall.

Thalia sat back against the wall with her head in her hands blaming herself for the fact they couldn't get across the gap.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

"That's it gather it, gather it, hold it….FIRE!" Perseus yelled as Artemis released a gigantic ball of solar energy at the frost giant she was currently fighting. Once the ball of solar energy hit the frost giant it evaporated leaving nothing behind, not even a wet spot.

"By…by the…gods Perseus…that…that was…awes…awesome!" Yelled a happy but panting Artemis.

"You did amazing little moon, however, we still need to practice, Typhon will not be defeated as easily," Perseus said to his soon to be wife.

"Will…will I…ever be powe…powerful enough to…to defeat him?" Artemis asked in concern.

"Of course, you will. You need to remember that this, is just the beginning of what you will receive from our bond, once we are married you will become even more powerful." Perseus said while smiling at the beautiful but sweaty goddess.

"Then why…must…must I train…so diligently now? Why not wait until then?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"If we waited for you to assume your full power it would be exponentially more difficult for you to control, but by starting your training early you will be able to control your powers better without the worry of destroying the galaxy," Perseus replied as if it were nothing.

"Dest…destroy the gal…galaxy, will I really be that powerful?" Artemis asked in amazement.

"Yes, you and Thalia both will be that is why early training is important. Besides the two of you are strong, tough, and beautiful I have faith that both of you will be more than ready." Perseus replied.

"Ow! Perseus what is that in my head?!" Artemis inquired .

"It is Thalia, she seems to be angry and upset. Focus your mind on her and we will be able to make contact with her." Perseus instructed.

Doing as Perseus instructed Artemis closed her eyes and began to concentrate on Thalia. Soon she could see Thalia in her mind just as she did that time when she saw Perseus while holding up the sky. "I see her" Artemis exclaimed.

"I do as well." Perseus replied "she looks upset about something, I hope everything is alright. Hey Sparkles, what's wrong?"

"Shit! Who's there?!" Thalia hissed.

After chuckling for a moment Perseus finally said: "calm down Sparkles it's just Artemis and I. We felt that you were angry and upset so we came to see what the problem was."

"There is a ten-foot gap that we can't get across and it's my fault," Thalia said blaming herself.

"I…I'm…I can't say it!" Thalia said in frustration.

"Sparkles, we cannot help you if you do not tell us what the problem is," Perseus replied.

"You'll laugh at me," Thalia said looking downwards with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you we will not laugh if it is a problem to you it is a problem to us. Right little moon?" Perseus asked Artemis.

"Of course," Artemis said in agreement.

"Ok, it's just that I'm…I'm afraid of…heights," Thalia said apprehensively.

"Ahem, I… see… and here… I was thi…thinking it wa…was something bad." Perseus said trying not to laugh.

"Pers…Perseus…look over…over there…a fro…frost giant!" Artemis exclaimed while trying not laugh at her sister.

"Be right back Sparkles," Perseus said as Artemis and himself cut the psych link with Thalia as they both fell on the ground rolling in laughter.

"Di…did sh…she say…that she…she is afraid …of heights?!" Artemis bellowed as she continued to laugh.

"Ye…yes. It…it was all I…I could do…not…not to laugh!" Perseus exclaimed as he laughed as well.

After a moment, the two gods had recomposed themselves and concentrated on Thalia once again.

"Sorry for the interruption Sparkles," Perseus said once he reestablished contact.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Thalia asked beginning to get upset.

"Artemis was practicing with her new powers so I got her a few frost giants to practice on like I did with you that time. Well while we were talking with you the three surviving frost giants started to run amok so we had to put them down before they caused too much trouble." Perseus replied.

"Oh…" Thalia said in response.

"Now for your problem, I believe that I can help you," Perseus said to the now grinning daughter of Zeus.

"Really how?" Thalia inquired.

"I need you to walk over and show me the hole." Perseus instructed, "do not worry Sparkles I will not let anything happen to you."

"Alright, Zoe can I hold that flashlight for a moment?" Thalia asked the huntress.

"Yes but I still see no way for us to cross," Zoe replied.

Thalia took the flashlight and shined it at the hole so Perseus could see it. "I believe I can help," Perseus said.

"Really!" Thalia yelled in her mind.

"Yes, now just do as I say and everything will be alright," Perseus said to her.

"Ok, what do you need for me to do?" Thalia asked nervously.

"In your mind, I need you to take my hand while physically holding out your right hand." Perseus instructed "now slowly absorb the energy I am sending to you. I need for you to start concentrating on creating a portal to the other side. Don't worry I am supplying you with enough energy to keep it open."

"I…I…don't…think I…can do it." Thalia said as she began to sweat.

"Is this the same woman who broke through the enchantments of two gods to free me? Surely she could do something as simple as make a portal." Perseus said sarcastically.

"Are…are yo…you calling me weak and don't call me Shirley?!" Thalia hissed.

"No, your actions are calling you weak. I am just pointing them out. Maybe Annabeth was the right choice, after all, I am sure she could open a portal with my energy." Perseus teased.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY HOW WEAK I AM!" Thalia bellowed as a portal appeared on both sides of the gap shining brightly.

"Hurry go through it now!" Perseus exclaimed.

"Everyone through now!" Thalia yelled as she went through the portal coming out of the other side.

In a matter of seconds, everyone was across and the portals disappeared as Thalia sat on the ground exhausted from the effort.

"You did amazing Sparkles. I am sorry for saying that to you but as long as you doubted yourself it would not have worked and the only way I knew how to rectify that was to make you angry." Perseus explained.

"I know, I figured that out as soon as I crossed. Just to let you know you owe me for that and I intend to collect on it soon. Do you understand me?!" Thalia said in a tone that made it clear that it was happening whether Perseus wanted it to or not.

"Yes, my love. Rest for a few minutes to gather some strength back. I love you, Thalia, I will see you soon." Perseus said in response to the tired demigoddess.

"I love you to Percy," Thalia replied as she drifted off to sleep.

 **(To our many readers I apologize in advance but I couldn't help myself)**

"…ali wake up. Thalia wake up." A voice said.

"Mmmm…not…not done…ten…ten…more…" Thalia started to when a SLAP! Could be heard echoing throughout the tunnel. "What the fuck was that for?!" Thalia bellowed as she sat up holding her cheek where she observed Zoe and Annabeth standing over her.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need to continue our side quest for Hephaestus," Annabeth replied.

"That doesn't give you any reason to slap me!" Thalia said still irate at the action.

"Quiet daughter of Zeus!" Zoe hissed "if you could keep your urges under control then we would not have had to slap you!"

"Wha…what…what do you mean keep my urges under control?" Thalia asked.

"You had started to moan…" Zoe began to say when Thalia interrupted and said: "and you slapped me for a little moaning!"

"If you would stop interrupting and let me finish." Zoe whispered loudly "the boy heard you starting to moan so he came over to check on you and found you touching yourself. He called us over immediately and began asking questions, fortunately, Bianca took him away so that we could wake you."

"Oh," Thalia said with a bright red blush "thank you I guess."

"Don't thank us yet drippy, you get to answer all of Nico's questions," Annabeth replied.

"What! Couldn't you have just made something up to tell him?" Thalia questioned.

"Yes we could have daughter of Zeus but that would deprive us of our entertainment," Zoe said laughingly.

"Bitches" Thalia mumbled to herself.

At that Bianca and Nico had made their way back over to the three demigoddesses. "Thalia, are you ok? I was worried about you." Stated the son of Hades.

"I'm fine Nico, thanks for being so concerned about me," Thalia replied.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were in pain and then when you started to move your fingers I didn't know what to think. Why did you do that?" Nico asked rapidly.

"Uhhh…it's…it's difficult…to…to explain." Said an embarrassed Thalia.

"It's ok I'm really smart," Nico replied.

"Well…" Thalia had started to say with a red face when Annabeth interrupted and said: "Actually Nico it's a medical condition."

"It is?" Nico asked confusingly.

Thalia rapidly nodded her head as Annabeth continued on, "yes it is. See sometimes when a female has been very bad she gets this condition that's known as a yeast infection." At this Thalia's head quickly turned to look at Annabeth in anger. "when a female gets this disease her female parts become sweaty, itchy, and have a repulsive odor that causes them to have to wear one of those Christmas tree car deodorizers in their underwear."

Nico suddenly started to sniff around and said: "it's ok Thalia you don't smell bad."

Thalia was about to jump on the poor son of Hades when Zoe grabbed her by the arm to restrain her."

"So what you observed and heard was Thalia's yeast infection acting up. Unfortunately, she forgot her vagisil and her female parts started to itch while she was sleeping and she began to scratch that itch (pun intended) and it felt so good that she moaned in relief." Annabeth said while trying her best to keep a straight face.

Nico stood there for a moment trying to process all that he had just learned and then finally said "I…I think I understand but I have one more question. Back in school, they made me take a Home Economics class. They had us try and make our own bread. To make the bread we had to put yeast in it so that it would rise, so is this where the yeast to make bread comes from?"

At this, the four demigoddess's stood there with their mouths agape. After about a moment Annabeth had recomposed herself enough that she finally said "ye…yes… it is… that is…is a very…intelligent question." Annabeth said trying to hold her giggles in "you…you see Nic…Nico once a… a month… she has…has to go…ahem to the doctor…who…who removes the…the yeast powder that has developed inside her." Said Annabeth who quickly turned around with her hands over mouth laughing as quietly as she could. While Thalia was becoming even angrier at her soon to be obliterated best friend.

"Thalia" Nico called out to the daughter of Zeus who quickly turned towards him as he said, "I'm…I'm sorry that you caught this disease but you should stop being a bad girl."

At this Bianca, Zoe, and Annabeth lost control and fell to the floor laughing as Thalia stood there so red that one couldn't tell if it were from anger or embarrassment. It was most likely a combination of the two. "Fucking cunts" Thalia whispered to herself as Nico stood there wondering what was so funny.

Thalia feeling utterly humiliated turned and started walking down the tunnel.

"Where…where…ar…are you…going?" Asked a still laughing Annabeth.

"We need to complete this quest for Hephaestus so we can learn how to find Daedalus! So I doing what I'm supposed to be doing!" Thalia bellowed.

"Well…well wait…for us." Annabeth said as a glow brightened the tunnel and once it had receded a small box with a note attached was sitting in Annabeth's hand. One look at the note and Annabeth started laughing again. "It…it's…fo…for…you!" and tossed the box to Thalia.

Thalia caught the box and screamed and proceeded to throw the box down "FUCKING BITCH!" and she then shot a lightning bolt down the tunnel and then began to stomp away.

Confused even more Nico picked the box up as he passed it and read the note "for the times when you cannot scratch that itch, love your sister and future wife Artemis." Nico looked at the box and was even more confused when he saw that it was a box of Vagisil. I better hold onto this she made need it later Nico thought to himself as he stuck the box in his pocket and ran to catch up to the others.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back to Perseus and Artemis**

"Did you really have to do that? Now she is pissed at us and you know how she gets." Perseus said in a chastising tone.

"I…I…coul…could not…help myse…myself!" Artemis exclaimed as she laughed loudly.

At this, Perseus laughed slightly but he quickly recomposed himself "seriously Artemis we need a plan so that she does not fry our asses the next time we see her!"

"I already have one that is sure to be successful," Artemis replied.

"Really?" Perseus asked I surprise "what is this plan of yours?"

"Well," Artemis said as he walked towards Perseus "when she confronts us about the harmless little prank, we **scratch her itch really hard** and she will no longer be mad at us. Now come I have an itch that may need scratching."

"Ye…yes little moon," Perseus said nervously as he followed Artemis.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back to the labyrinth**

The group continued on in silence as they really didn't want to piss off the daughter of Zeus any more than she had been. They walked for an undetermined amount of time (it could have been five minutes or three hours in the labyrinth who knows) when Thalia finally spoke: "is it getting hot it here?"

At this Annabeth just rolled her eyes and replied: "by the gods Thalia can't you control…"

But was cut off by Zoe "no daughter of Athena she is correct the temperature has increased. We must be getting close to the workshop. It is important that we remain as quiet as possible. Thalia guard or rear flank while I continue following the puppy."

As the demigods got further down the corridor it became hotter and hotter. After a few minutes, Zoe noticed a bright light coming from behind her "whoever has that flashlight on needs to turn it off now!" Zoe hissed.

"What flashlights?" Thalia asked as she was bringing up the rear.

"The flashlight that is causing all of this light and giving away…" Zoe began to say as she turned and immediately her eyes widened "Fuck! Annabeth, Bianca, and Nico get behind me now!"

"Wha…what's wrong Zoe?" Annabeth asked as she turned to look at what Zoe was looking at "oh shit! Thalia what's wrong with you?!"

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with me, you two need to stop playing around." Replied the daughter of Zeus.

"Get behind me now!" Zoe ordered once again as Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth made their way behind the huntress. "Thalia, you need to calm down. Please, we are all friends here." Zoe said as if trying to calm a child.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Hissed a confused Thalia "I'm fine, other than being hot."

"Zoe, what's wrong with her?" Bianca inquired.

"There's nothing wrong with me, except for the fact that the three of you keep talking about me like I'm not even here!" Thalia bellowed as the light started to grow brighter.

"Ok, Ok, there is nothing wrong with you, but why is your aura like it was on Asgard?" Zoe asked.

"It is?" Thalia asked as she looked at her arms to see a bright blue aura outlined in black. "Hmmm…I wonder what's causing this?"

"I…I thought you had gotten mad and lost control again like in Asgard," Zoe replied.

"Wha…what happened on Asgard and what does it have to do with this?" Annabeth asked.

"I would tell her, but honestly, I don't remember much after getting pissed off and threatening to kick your asses," Thalia responded.

"Ther…there was… an unfortunate incident on…on Asgard, that caused some… very big problems. The long and the short of it is Thalia became so mad that she was able to access part of her power from the partial bonding she has already done with Perseus." Zoe explained.

"Is…is that all?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly. "I don't see what the problem is, how powerful could she have been?"

"You, bloody daft demigod. She scorched the air, the fucking air! Who else do you know that can scorch the air? There is no one that I know of past or present that could do that!" Zoe said chastising to Annabeth.

"I did that?" Thalia asked in surprise. "Damn Percy was right I will be a badass."

"Yes, and if Perseus had not intercepted the lightning bolt you threw at us we would have been obliterated. As it was almost all the hunters had to ask for new uniforms afterward." Responded Zoe.

"Alright, first we need to test a safe range, so we will know how close we can get to her and still be safe," Zoe stated.

"Oh come on! I'm not going to hurt you." Thalia said in an agitated tone.

"Thalia you may not mean to but it is your aura that I am worried about. When we fired arrows at you on Asgard your aura destroyed all of the arrows. So to be safe we need to make sure of how close we can be to you without your aura affecting us." Zoe explained.

"Yeah like I said I really don't remember that but I see your point. Sorry for the outburst." Thalia replied.

"It is understandable," Zoe said as she slowly walked towards Thalia. Once she got about five feet in front of Thalia Zoe had to back away quickly "Alright, we need to keep about a ten-foot distance from you."

"Why ten-feet? You got closer than that before you backed away?" Thalia asked.

"That is true, but we do not know if the power of your aura will continue to expand. At five-feet it felt like me skin was actually burning, so I think having a five-foot cushion is reasonable." Zoe replied.

"It is alright we can work with this. I just wish we knew why this was happening now?" Zoe questioned, "Do you know anything about these powers of yours?"

"I know what Percy told me." Thalia responded "he said that I would sync with his domains but one in particular. He said I would draw a good bit of power from his domain of time."

"Wait, so that means you will be able to control time?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah…no. The way Percy explained it is that time is a fundamental force of the universe, and having the powers of my father would allow me to draw upon another fundamental force which is energy." Thalia explained.

"How…how does having powers over lightning allow you access to the fundamental forces of the universe?" Annabeth asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Evidently lighting is energy given form, so I already control energy to an extent. Once we are married and our bonding is complete I will be able to absorb and control all types of energy." Thalia replied.

"All right but that does not explain why this is happening now," Zoe said to the daughter of Zeus.

"Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are," Thalia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm… could that be it?...wait maybe…no, no, that wouldn't do it." Annabeth said to herself as she tried to find the answer to Thalia's condition.

"Annabeth are yo…" Thalia began to say when. "I got it!" Annabeth yelled.

"You have what?" Asked Zoe.

"I know why this is happening to Thalia," Annabeth said excitedly.

"Why?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"According to Percy, you will be able to absorb all types of energy correct?" Annabeth asked as Thalia nodded. "Well were are next to a volcano which is super-heated by geothermic energy. You are absorbing energy from the volcano itself." Annabeth stated proudly.

"Damn," Zoe said, "this means we need to be extra careful."

"Why?" Asked Annabeth.

"We do not know what would happen if she gathers too much energy so we must take precautions so that nothing bad happens to her." Responded Zoe.

"Come let us continue and we will plan while we walk. Thalia if you start to feel funny or anything let us know." Zoe instructed.

"Yes, mother," Thalia replied in a sing-song tone as she rolled her eyes.

At this Zoe began mumbling to herself and all that could be made out was "smartass daughters of Zeus, and she should have stayed a tree."

After a few minutes of walking a voice called out "hey guys, I don't think I can go any further." Thalia said as she was glowing even brighter than before.

"Why what's wrong?" Annabeth asked of her best friend as she took a few steps closer and came within seven feet of Thalia Annabeth could feel the effects of her aura now more powerful than ever. "Everyone stay back we can't get any closer to her," Annabeth said as she backed away.

The others just nodded as Zoe asked: "what are you feeling?"

"It…it feels…like…like I'm stuffed and I'm still eating and can't stop." Thalia replied as she slipped down against the wall.

"Damn it to Hades!" Zoe exclaimed "she's absorbing more energy. The closer we get to the volcano the more energy she is absorbing and that is not good."

"Wh…why what will happen?" Nico inquired.

"If…she continues to absorb energy at this rate without being able to release it she…she…will…explode, and obliterate everything around her for miles if not further," Zoe explained.

"Than…thanks for…for the…bedtime…story." Replied a snarky Thalia.

At that, the demigods heard the puppy yapping and turned to find it barking and jumping up and down at a door. "It looks like we're here," Annabeth stated.

"Thalia you stay here and rest, Nico you watch over her while the rest of us complete the mission," Zoe ordered.

"Bu…but I…need to go…with," Thalia responded.

"Thalia this is a simple recon mission. Bianca can use the shadows to hide, Annabeth has her cap of invisibility, and I have my training and blessing from Artemis. This will allow us to get inside find out what we need to know and leave before we can be discovered. If you went with us who knows what would happen to you and us being surround by the much energy. So stay here rest keep an eye on the boy until we return." Zoe instructed.

"Alright, just be careful and don't be gone too long," Thalia replied.

Zoe nodded and turn to Annabeth and Bianca and said: "come let us be done with this mission."

Thalia remained sitting right where Zoe and the others had left her as she became worried that something had happened to the others. "Damn it! I should be there!" Thalia hissed to herself.

"Thal…Thalia." Nico stuttered out.

"Yea…yeah Nico, is something wrong?" Thalia asked.

"No…no…I…just want…wanted to…tell you…that I'm…I'm sorry that you feel bad." Nico said to her in a saddened tone.

"It's ok Nico once we're through with this hopefully everything will be back to normal," Thalia reassured the young demigod with a smile.

"If…if…it helps…I…I picked this up…jus…just in case…you…you needed it." Nico responded as he took something from his jacket pocket and show it to Thalia.

"What the fuck is that!" Thalia hissed as she observed the box of Vagisil her oh so lovely sister sent to her.

"I…I thou…thought it…would make…make you feel better." Nico explained as he gulped.

Thalia stood as smoke was literally coming from her head and screamed in frustration as energy began to build in her hand.

Nico who was scared shitless at the moment swore he had heard Thalia say "stupid fucking sisters, sew her pussy shut, and other derogatory remarks." Before she screamed and fired a combination lightning and energy bolt down the tunnel.

Once she had fired the lightning bolt Thalia and Nico stood there and watched it, as the bolt traveled down the corridor illuminating it as it went. After a moment, the light was gone and the two demigods believed the bolt had burned itself out. Unfortunately, they were wrong for at that moment a "BOOM!" could be heard echoing throughout the tunnel as the ground began to shake which caused Thalia to shout "FUCK! Hold tight Nico!"

"Wh…why?" Questioned the scared demigod.

"Shockwave!" Thalia screamed as the shockwave reached them causing them to fall and stumble over and over again.

Soon the shockwave vanished and nothing could be seen moving in the tunnel. After a few minutes' rubble began to move and soon a dirty and dusty daughter of Zeus stood and began to look for Nico. "Nico! Nico where are you?" She called out when suddenly a "uuuhhh over…over here" was heard. Thalia quickly made her way over and helped dig him out. Once she had made sure he was alright Thalia said in a despondent tone "I'm…I'm sorry Nico I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It…its…ok" Nico said still panting "I'll…say this…it was one Hades of a ride."

This caused Thalia to smile and laugh a little.

At this Nico gasped "Thalia you're feeling better!"

Thalia became silent as she realized that Nico was right and replied "yeah…yeah…I guess I am."

"But how?" Nico asked.

"I…I guess when I released that bolt of whatever the Hades it was it reduced the amount of energy I had absorbed into my body, causing me to feel better," Thalia responded.

"So what does that mean?" Nico inquired.

"It means death breath that as long as I keep releasing some of the energy I will be fine," Thalia said with a big smile.

And for the next half hour or so Thalia practiced in releasing her energy. She conjured other lightning bolts to see how long she could maintain them and then let them disperse. Remembering what happened earlier at the gap in the ground Thalia using the information Percy gave her tried to and successfully opened a portal for like three seconds. By the time she was through practicing Thalia had used a good portion of the energy she had absorbed. "I…I…think…I'm…I'm alright…for a while. I…used up…a lot…of energy." Thalia panted.

"That's great!" Nico exclaimed as he hugged the demigoddess glad that she and they would be fine.

"Uhhhh… Nico… just what are you doing?" Thalia asked the son of Hades.

"Oh…oh sorry I was just so happy that you are going to be alright and that we won't get blown up that I hugged you," Nico replied as he let go of the hug.

"Well in case you didn't know I'm an engaged woman and by law, I have to report this to Percy. I'll tell him it was an accident but Odin only knows what he will do to you." Thalia said as she was smirking on the inside.

"Wha…what! Please don't tell him, I don't want him to kill me! It was just a hug, I'm sorry I'll… I'll… never do it again!" Nico pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nico but it's a law I have to tell him or he will punish me. However, I…I will ask him to make it painless, though. I couldn't bear to see what happened to the last guy that hugged me happen to you." Thalia said seriously.

"Wha…what did…he…he do?" Nico asked.

Thalia stepped closer and leaned in as if to keep it quiet "nothing death breath I was just fucking with you." Thalia exclaimed as she fell laughing on the ground.

Nico stood there stunned as his face began to twitch and finally he said: "you…you what!"

Thalia looked up and started laughing even harder "go…gods… Ni…Nico you…you should… see…see the look… on your face."

"You…you…BITCH! You made me shit my pants!" Nico bellowed which caused Thalia to laugh even harder. Nico was about to try and take revenge on the daughter of Zeus when an echo came down the tunnel from the volcano "run! Annabeth hurry! Annabeth watch out! Noooo!" voice that sounded like Zoe's shouted.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Last time**

Nico was about to try and take revenge on the daughter of Zeus when an echo came down the tunnel from the volcano "run! Annabeth hurry! Annabeth watch out! Noooo!" voice that sounded like Zoe's shouted.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **And Now**

At hearing Zoe yell in concern, Thalia's body stiffened and her eyes turned a glowing white as she disappeared in a flash of blue lightning outlined in black. She suddenly appeared in front of an unconscious Annabeth as some type of creature resembling a dog was about to finish her off with its weapon. "NNNNOOOO! Get away from her you fucking mutt!" Thalia bellowed as raised her hand and blasted the creature out of existence.

"Tha…Thalia wha…how…did you get her?" Asked a surprised Zoe

"I…I…don't…know. Nico…Nico and I…heard you or rather your echo's and here…here I am." Thalia responded as she called forth her spear. "Take Annabeth get back to the tunnel and start making your way back to Hephaestus's workshop as quickly as you can, I'll be along shortly."

"You…you can't stay …by…by yourself." A fearful Bianca said.

"I'm not going to stay, I'm just going to show these ugly ass mutts that you don't mess with or hurt my friends and then I'll catch up with you," Thalia said with a strange grin as her aura flared in blue outlined in black.

"But…but…" Bianca began to say when "Bianca you will not be able to convince her otherwise," Zoe said as she observed the creatures gathering for an attack. "Help me with Annabeth and let us leave before we get caught up in this," Zoe instructed.

As Bianca and Zoe began to carry the unconscious Annabeth down the tunnel that reconnected to the labyrinth she and Bianca found themselves surrounded by another group of the monster like dogs "damn it to Hades we are trapped!" Zoe bellowed as the ground rumbled as she and Bianca turned to see Thalia hurling incredibly destructive bolts of lightning.

Thalia looked back and quickly raised her left hand towards the demigods and concentrated as a portal soon opened "Go now!" Thalia yelled as her aura became even brighter.

"Be safe daughter of Zeus I do not want to see what would happen to Lady Artemis and Perseus if anything should happen to you," Zoe said as she passed through the portal.

"I will, but I would worry more worried for those Benjy rejects over there than me. And Zoe… thanks." Thalia said with a smile.

Zoe nodded with a smile and hurriedly resumed her trip back down the tunnel leading to the labyrinth.

"Zo…Zoe…we…we just…can't leave her!" Said a heavily crying Bianca.

"Bianca, I…I understand your feelings, truly I do…but if we did not leave as she had instructed us to, we would have died because of what she is about to do. Do not underestimate her chances, we have seen her power if any demigod has a chance in there it is her." Zoe replied trying to console the young demigoddess.

Soon the demigods reached the labyrinth to find Nico still waiting for them. "Oh, gods! Oh, gods! What happened is she alright? Have you seen Thalia? I don't know what happened to her." Nico said quickly rambling.

"Yes, Thalia appeared in the forge and saved Annabeth and then …" Zoe was saying when suddenly a "BBBBOOOOOMMMM!" was heard followed quickly by a shockwave that shook the tunnel they had just come down and the part of the labyrinth they were standing in causing dust and debris to fall once more.

"Never mind that, we need to leave and leave now!" Nico exclaimed as he began walking back the way they came.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Bianca asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going as long as it is nowhere near here! I don't feel like being blown the fuck up again, and if we stay here… that's exactly what's going to happen!" Nico bellowed

"Wha…what happened Nico?" Zoe asked as they made their way back down the debris filled Labyrinth.

"It…it seems that Thalia got…got mad at something while you three were gone, and she made a lightning bolt energy thingy and threw it down the labyrinth that way." Nico said pointing ahead "we stood there and watched as it made its way down the tunnel until we could no longer see the light. We figured that it must have fizzled out but it didn't, it finally hit something and exploded, the resulting shockwave hit us all the way back here. You think I want to be around when she release's one of those in a volcano? Not just no but FUCK NO! Now let's go."

At that, another bigger BOOM was heard as the labyrinth began to shake even more than it did before. "Nico's right let's go!? Yelled Bianca as the demigods stumbled down the shaking tunnel still carrying the daughter of Athena.

"UUUHHH…wha…what's going on?" Annabeth asked as she rapidly regained consciousness.

"Thank the gods your awake! Can you run?!" Zoe asked. Annabeth replied, "I…I believe so." At that Bianca and Zoe, both let go of her arms and she stumbled at first but was able to regain her balance.

"Come we must hurry!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Wh…why? Wher…where is Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"No time for answers we have to get as far away from here as possible." Zoe answered, "Now run!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile back in the volcano**

"Wh…who…what…what are you?!" snarled one of the doglike monsters

"Me?" Thalia said with a smirk "I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, fiancé of Perseus Prince of Asgard, and resident dog slayer."

"That is impossible! You lie, the Asgardians faded long ago!" Came the accusations from the group of Telekhines.

"Oh it is very much possible, and because you insulted my fiancé I'm gonna…ah…I guess the best way to word it, is neuter and then obliterate every one of you **ugly… ugly ass mutts** in this volcano." Thalia boasted.

"We do not fear a daughter of Zeus, not here…not in a place where we reign supreme!" One of the larger and older Telekhines bellowed as he picked up a hand full of lava.

"Are you sure that you really want to do that? Once you throw that lava at me you will die painfully. It would be better for everyone involved if you just let me put you on a leash and take all of you to the Olympian dog pound." Thalia stated as she watched the Telekhine gather the lava.

"You are a weak daughter of Zeus! We will burn you alive and send the ashes back to Olympus in a box!" the lead Telekhine said as he hurled the lava at Thalia.

As the lava flew towards Thalia, it suddenly stopped as it came in contact with Thalia's aura. The lava floated there for just a moment as the steam from it seemed to flow into the demigoddess as the lava turned to stone. "Throw more!" Ordered the lead Telekhine as the group behind him all picked up a hand-full of lava and threw it at Thalia, only to have the same thing happen.

"BBBUUURRRPPPP! Oh, gods was that me? Sorry, but it was just so tasty." Thalia said licking her lips as her aura flared once more. "Bad ugly doggies, no Milk Bones for you. Didn't I tell you not to throw that lava at me, so since you didn't obey like good little ugly doggies, I guess it's time for your punishment. By the time I get through with you doggies, you'll wish I had used a rolled up Newspaper on you." Thalia said sarcastically as she held up one finger.

The Telekhines were frozen in awe at what they just witnessed and watched as the daughter of Zeus held up one finger and observed as a small lightning bolt of energy appeared on the tip of her finger. At this, the Telekhines began to laugh as the leader said: "how arrogant you are daughter of Zeus to think that such a puny attack will harm us."

Thalia just smiled as she brought her finger up to her mouth and blew on it. As the small bolt of energy slowly floated towards the leader of the Telekhines, it began to glow brighter and brighter and once it touched the chest of the Telekhine it exploded with a "BBBBOOOOMMM!" as the small group gathered behind the leader were instantly obliterated. "OOPS, did I do that?" Thalia asked laughingly as all hell broke loose.

As Thalia fought the Telekhines she couldn't help but think how much fun she was having. Unfortunately, for one Telekhine Thalia was able to grab him by the scruff of the neck and bellowed "The next time I tell you puppies to do something I expect you to obey! When I say no shitting on the floor, I mean no shitting on the floor!" As Thalia continued to beat its ass with her electrified spear. "Trust me this hurts you a lot more than its hurts me! Now stop being an ugly bad doggie and learn to do as I say!" **(Note to our readers, no animals or Telekhines were injured in the writing of this scene, so get off our asses ASPCA) (Okay maybe one or two but that's it I swear).**

"Kil…kill…her!" Shouted one of the Telekhines as the remaining Telekhines began to grab their weapons. Arrows flew and knives were thrown but neither could penetrate the aura of the demigoddess.

As the Telekhines mounted their attack once more, Thalia gathered some energy in her hand and called forth a lightning bolt. Once the bolt struck her hand she infused it with the energy she had gathered and fired it at a large group of Telekhines. The bolt exploded as it struck instantly killing the Telekhines and causing a small quake in the volcano as lava began to rise higher and higher. Thalia struggled to keep her footing as she watched the forge start to fall apart from her attacks. "Damn it, I have to be careful I don't want to cause an eruption." Thalia thought to herself

"The sword! Save the sword! The sword must not be captured!" A Telekhine bellowed out as a few of them made for smelting area where the sword was being forged.

"Why are they so concerned about that sword?" Thalia asked herself "whatever it is I can't let them take it!" At this Thalia quickly started to summon the energy from within herself and soon held a baseball bat sized bolt of energy she watched as the Telekhines were about to grab the sword when she quickly threw the bolt of energy and hit the smelter directly where the sword was laying. Once the bolt of energy hit the smelter it exploded immediately killing all the Telekhines in the area and caused the sword and other debris to fall into the now active volcano. The shockwave from the explosion knocked Thalia back into a wall knocking the breath out of her. Slowly she struggled to her feet, as she was exhausted from overusing her new powers as well as being thrown into the wall from the last explosion. Once she regained her composure Thalia quickly observed the condition of the volcano and exclaimed: "fuck I need to leave now, no telling if this thing is gonna blow or what!"

At that, Thalia felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground unconscious.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back in the Labyrinth**

"I hope Thalia's ok" muttered Annabeth as she and the rest of the group minus Thalia naturally, stumbled after the cute mechanical puppy hurrying through the shaking and debris filled labyrinth back to Hephaestus's workshop.

"I…I… am sure she is fine daughter of Athena," said Zoe pantingly answering Annabeth's question. However, Zoe's reassurance did little to soothe the girl.

Bianca who was keeping an eye on Nico as he was walking a bit further ahead with the puppy just rolled her eyes at Annabeth's question which she had asked a thousand times already. She quickly brought her full attention back to Nico when he let out the most girlish scream ever, something which he would deny later on. This caused Annabeth to lash out with an arm and promptly slapped something soft almost like animal fur.

"Oww...motherfucker!" Hissed a rough but feminine voice. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

The four demi-gods who had their weapons out ready to strike at anything just stared at the creature as it rubbed its sore cheek.

"Well...?" it repeated.

"Our most sincere apologies, it's just that you startled us," said a still wide-eyed Annabeth.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it all good and dandy I suppose?" It retorted.

"Yo...you're a Sphinx," whispered a wide-eyed Nico who had recovered from his shock.

"Give the boy a gold star," said the Sphinx sarcastically causing Nico to shrink back slightly behind Bianca.

"Enough with the chit-chat, why are you blocking our way!" Demanded Zoe.

"I am not blocking your way," the Sphinx said huffily in offense "just answer my questions and I'll be glad to move."

Zoe didn't even bother to retort with an answer on how the Sphinx had just contradicted itself. "Very well ask your question so we can move on" Zoe replied in irritation.

"Oh no, not question little hunter, questions, notice the plural as in more than one" replied the Sphinx condescendingly. "Well, actually there riddles but whatever.

"But…but…you're only supposed to ask that stupid riddle about what walks on two legs or some shit like that" hissed Zoe annoyed.

"And that's why I'm not asking that question anymore, you already know the answer to it, so I've come up with much better riddles" answered the monster happily. "Now who will be the contestant?" asked the Sphinx as all eyes fell onto a smiling Annabeth who readily stepped forth.

"Very well, are you ready daughter of Athena?" asked the Sphinx who received a nod of confirmation from Annabeth.

"Alright, the first riddle is, many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?" The Sphinx asked as the theme song to Jeopardy started to play.

Annabeth contemplated the riddle for a few minutes until her face morphed into a smile and answered. "You're an echo."

"Correct, next riddle is. Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I are unclean. What am I?" Asked the Sphinx.

"Oh, that's easy. The letter 'X' is the 24th letter of the alphabet, and XX in Roman numerals is 20, and XXX is the rating for adult movies" Annabeth answered smugly.

"Annabeth why does it seem like you know a lot about adult movies? Is there something we need to know?" Bianca teased causing the daughter of Athena to try and stutter a response "it…it…was…was one…one time! Mr. D and…and Chiron were away… and …and the…the Hermes cabin…" but she was suddenly cut off when the Sphinx congratulated her.

"Well done, now for the next riddle..." began the monster.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING RIDDLES!" screamed Zoe making everyone go wide-eyed in astonishment. "WE HAVEN'T GOT BLOODY TIME, NOW MOVE YOUR BIG FURRY ASS OUT OF OUR WAY SPHINX!"

Blinking her eyes in rapid succession, the stunned Sphinx eventually came to her senses and stated quite clearly with a growl, "You cannot pass by me until you have answered ALL, of my riddles girl!"

"Or else what!?" spat Zoe.

"I'll rip your fucking titties off and use them as cushions," hissed the Sphinx "although your titties are so small I'll probably have to use them as coasters. By the god's hunter, the boy over there has bigger titties than you do!" And at that Nico turned red with embarrassment and tried to hide his face.

Turning red from the insult of supposedly having a flat chest (which she certainly doesn't believe us) Zoe drew her weapons resulting in the others to arm themselves as well. "Have at thee foul perverted creature!" Zoe yelled.

"The…the arrows… don't seem to be doing any good!" Yelled Annabeth.

"I can see that but I'm sure they must be hurting it, though!" Bianca retorted as she let loose another arrow which pierced the monster's ear resulting in an angry yell from said monster.

The Sphinx wasted no time in launching forward again and batting the daughter of Hades to the side with its massive paw and held her down, her jaws opening wide as she prepared to take a chunk out of Bianca.

"BIANCA!" Nico screamed, "by the gods why didn't we bring some freaking catnip with us!"  
At this, the Sphinx screeched to a halt upon hearing Nico's words. "Why should you have brought catnip with you demigod?!" The Sphinx demanded.

Nico was shaking like a leaf on a windy day at having the monster's attention focused on him. "Well,…it's just that your part cat and…well…you know cats love catnip."

Over to the side of the male demigod, Zoe was practically rolling her eyes, but she quickly dropped to her knees and began praying to her mistress. "Lady Artemis, I am in need of your assistance. Please answer my prayers."

Seconds passed, as Zoe hoped that the son of Hades could keep the Sphinx distracted by talking about the subject at hand.

"Zoe is everything alright?" the voice of the moon goddess echoed throughout her mind. "I cannot talk right now milady but I require that you do me a favor and send me some catnip?"

"Catnip? Why on earth do you want ca… hold on, Zoe you are not going through another one of your substance abuse phases again are you? Remember what happened last time when you became addicted to Viagra? It had some rather unusual side effects that I'm sure you don't want again." Artemis said to an embarrassed Zoe.

"WHAT! Milady please that was ages ago" said a red-faced hunter "we are fighting a Sphinx and believe that some catnip would be of great help in defeat…oh and a ball of yarn as well."

"Well, this will be an amusing story to hear when you get back…alright sending them to you now. Just remember you did not get these from me." Artemis said to her Lieutenant.

Zoe could practically hear the smirk her mistress was wearing. "Thank you milady." Wasting no time Zoe quickly gathered up the items and pushed Nico who was in mid-speech aside. "Here Sphinxy, Sphinxy. Come and get it Sphinxy. That's a good Sphinxy, who's a good Sphinxy? Mommy has a present for you." Said Zoe as she tried to use playful tone and the items to lure the Sphinx away.

"This…this is catnip?" Asked the Sphinx with a curious frown on her face and let out a kitten-like meow which she quickly shushed by slamming her paws over her mouth and blushing (if possible for a monster to do) from embarrassment.

"Yes, it is" continued Zoe in the voice which girls reserve for cute animals.

"I…it…it's…*meow*…oh my gods" the Sphinx was unable to continue as a look of relaxation came upon her face and she began to somewhat rub herself against the catnip which Zoe was holding, purring like a little kitten.

"Excellent work Nico, I do not think anyone of us would have thought of this," the hunter said in praise to a somewhat beaming son of Hades.

"I…it was…nothing" replied an embarrassed Nico. "But how are we going to get…you know…rid of it?"

"Do not worry that is what this ball of yarn is for" and with that Zoe held aloft the other item she had requested from her mistress, the ball of yarn.

"Ehhhh…" began Annabeth but she was cut off straight away before she could retort.

"Yes I know it's a ball of yarn daughter of Athena," Zoe said giving Annabeth a pointed look "we will use it to dispose of…" and sent a sideways glance to the Sphinx which was rolling around on the floor and kicking its paws into the air meowing in happiness.

"How is a ball of yarn supposed to do that?" asked Bianca.

"Watch and learn…watch and learn" taking the ball of yarn, Zoe slipped the catnip into the middle of it and held it above her head and began once again talking to the Sphinx. "Here Sphinxy whinxy, come see what mommy has for you…come on now" teased Zoe holding the yarn aloft even though the Sphinx was towering over her. "Does Sphinxy want the catnip?"

Her only response was a yowl and more playful meowing.

"Alright, let's play a game. Fetch Sphinxy, go fetch the ball of yarn" and with a hurl, Zoe threw the ball of yarn down the corridor of the labyrinth, where it seemed to disappear in the darkness on the floor which the Sphinx immediately ran for.

"That's your plan, it wi…" began the daughter of Athena but was cut off when Zoe held her finger to Annabeth's lips.

"Watch and learn" responded Zoe and pointed to the monster who jumped at where they assumed the yarn was. They waited for the inevitable thud of the Sphinx hitting the ground but none came. In fact, there were no sounds of the Sphinxes heavy movement at all.

"Uhm…not to sound ungrateful but where'd it go?" said Nico asking the question that was on Bianca and Annabeth's mind as well.

"The vile creature has just taken a one-way trip straight to Tartarus the slow way. If you remember there is a gap in the floor of the corridor the leads straight to it. I am shocked that you of all people forgot that Annabeth, what with being a daughter of Athena. I thought you would have caught onto my plan." Zoe said Annabeth whose face was turning red with embarrassment.

"Wh…what…yes…of course…of course, I knew" stuttered said girl unconvincingly causing Zoe to merely roll her eyes.

"Now come along girls we need to get back to Hephaestus's workshop" ordered Zoe getting straight back to business.

"Hey! What about me?!" Nico hissed.

"I stand by my statement, now move!" Zoe exclaimed in amusement.

Quickly the demigods came to the gap where the sphinx and fallen into Tartarus.

"How…how are…we supposed to…to get across this now? We don't have Thalia with us!" Nico exclaimed.

At that moment, another quake wave reached the group. "Back up!" Zoe yelled as she didn't want anyone falling into the gap.

Fortunately, for the demigods the quake wave ended just as quickly as it began, even better for them is that part of the ceiling of the labyrinth had collapsed allowing some sunlight to shine in. "Look!" Annabeth exclaimed, "it's sunlight!"

"Yes, we can see that daughter of Athena. How does that help us?" Zoe huffed.

"Sunlight in the tunnel equals shadows, shadows equal shadow travel for children of Hades," Annabeth explained.

"By the gods you are right!" Zoe exclaimed as she grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. The kiss meant to last a few seconds but seem to last hours as Zoe moved her hands down Annabeth's side and roughly grabbed her ass as Annabeth moved her hand up towards Zoe's breast.

Both had begun to moan when suddenly "what the fuck is wrong with you two?! My brother is standing right here and he's just ten years old!" Bianca yelled at the two demigoddesses.

At that, they jumped apart each having a beet red face. "Sorry," Zoe whimpered out "I got to excited." As Annabeth just looked towards the floor not believing what just happened.

"Well, as you keep telling Thalia keep it in your pants!" Bianca replied gruffly. "Now come on the ceiling is slowly repairing itself so we need to hurry!"

Zoe and Annabeth looked up to see that Bianca was indeed correct. Zoe took Bianca's hand, while Annabeth took Nico's and shadow traveled them across the gap and appeared on the other side as the ceiling had just finished repairing itself.

"Whew! That was close." Said Annabeth who was still red after the kiss from Zoe.

"Come let us continue, we should be at his workshop soon," Zoe ordered.

"We need to rest a bit first. Shadow traveling at our age is exhausting." Bianca said.

Zoe looked at Bianca and Nico who both looked like they were about to pass out and said: "Yes, let us take a break to rest and refresh ourselves."

Approximately thirty minutes later they resumed their trip to Hephaestus's workshop.

Soon the demigods noticed that the puppy had stopped and was barking at a door. "This must be it," Annabeth said as they approached the door.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Stopping at the door of Hephaestus's workshop, Bianca quickly scooped the mechanical puppy up turning it back into a medallion and pocketed it ignoring the eye rolling she was receiving from the others. "What?!" Bianca asked, "he's cute and I wanna keep him."

The others just shook their head in amazement at the daughter of Hades.

Knocking on the door a few times and hearing a gruff voice telling them to enter, they pushed open the door and once more came face to face with the god of forges.

"We have identified the trespassers in your other forge Lord Hephaestus, we believe that they are what is known as Telekhines. Although we did run into some problems but hopefully, Thalia is disposing of the problems as we speak." Zoe said respectfully.

"Telekhines, this does not bode well for Olympus," Hephaestus mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Lord Hephaestus?" Zoe inquired.

"Hmm… no…no, it's nothing, just thinking out loud. Now as promised, in regards to finding Daedalus, here's what you need to know..." Hephaestus began to say when a lightning bolt thundered and boomed across the sky. "Fuck! Not again!" Hephaestus bellowed "I am sorry demigods but I must leave it is urgent. However, I will send you back to camp before I leave." And waved his hand and flashed the group of demigods back to Camp Half-Blood.

"No! Wait…" Annabeth started to say to the god of the forges but it was too late as she was already back at camp with the others. "Gods damn him! Where does that piece of fucking Minotaur dung get off just leaving us like that?!"

"Ahem!" came the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Annabeth…what have I told you about using such language?" Chiron said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sor…sorry?" Annabeth said gingerly "It…it was…was just…Hephaestus didn't give us…wha…what he promised."

"I do not believe that is a sufficient reason to be using such colorful and descriptive language. Two weeks of cleaning the Pegasi stables as punishment." Chiron told the now embarrassed daughter of Athena. Looking at the group of demigods Chiron quickly noticed something was amiss, "where is Thalia?"

The group looked down as no one answered. "I see," said Chiron "come let us discuss this at the Big House." At that, the quest members and Nico made their way to the Big House trying to figure out what to tell the ancient Centaur.

As the demigods sat around the ping pong table, Chiron took his place at the head of the table and asked: "what happened in the labyrinth and where is Thalia?"

The demigods remained silent for a moment as they looked at each other, each wanting the other to say something. Finally, Annabeth said "the quest started out well. Zoe was doing well leading us through the labyrinth when we came to a door. We opened the door only to find ourselves in Alcatraz. We found a hundred-handed-one named Briares who was imprisoned by Kampe." Annabeth went on to tell Chiron how they rescued Briares and everything else from Thalia continuously slapping Zoe on the ass (which Chiro really didn't want to hear about) to running into Janus and Hera, to finding Nico at the Triple G Ranch, to Thalia fighting in the arena and destroying Antaeus, and finally going on a mini-quest for Hephaestus that took them to Mount St. Helens.

At this Zoe took over "the monsters, I believe them to be Telekhines had found us out and began to attack us. We quickly made our way towards the exit but one of them got a lucky hit on Annabeth and was about to finish her off. Neither Bianca or I could reach her in time, fortunately, Thalia had heard us yelling at Annabeth to be careful and she suddenly appeared and saved her. Then, Thalia took part of the energy that she had been absorbing from the volcano and opened a portal that took the three of us back into the labyrinth. She said she would rejoin us after she had taken care of the Telekhines. Unfortunately, the energy she unleashed was staggering, as it caused a number of shockwaves and earthquakes in the labyrinth itself." Zoe said "so we quickly made our way back to Hephaestus's workshop only to be stopped by the sphinx who wanted to play a bloody stupid game so we took care of it and then we made our way to Hephaestus who was about to tell us how to find Daedalus but flashed away because of an emergency but he flashed us back to camp before he left. The last we saw of Thalia; she was in the volcano."

"I do not understand what you meant by Thalia was absorbing the energy from the volcano," Chiron stated.

At this Zoe began to tell the centaur about the powers Thalia would have and already has received from her bonding with Perseus due to their impending marriage.

"Oh, my…that…that certainly explains what else has happened," Chiron replied.

"What?! What else happened?!" Asked a concerned Annabeth.

At this Chiron creates a rainbow and throws a drachma in and asks Iris to show them Mount St. Helens. Instantly a video pops up as a reporter can be heard saying "yes Katie, the country's leading seismologist are baffled at the sudden reactivation of Mount St. Helens. Reports from a renowned seismologist at Cal Tech who is currently hiding his chubby ass under a big fucking table, ( **yes I watched San Andres)** is thatthe tectonic plates underneath the volcano started shifting creating small earthquakes that could be felt for hundreds and hundreds of miles. In fact, there is a danger that the shifting plates under the volcano could affect other tectonic plates as far away as California. Also, we have been told that the temperature of the volcano has increased exponentially as steam can now be seen rising from the volcano as well as an increase in lava production. Seismologist are fearful of an eruption and are asking for the National Guard to start emergency evacuations in all of the towns surrounding the volcano immediately."

"OH MY GODS! THALIA!" Annabeth bellowed as tears began to flow for her best friend.

"Anna…Annabeth…do not…give…give up hope. We knew that her energy would cause havoc inside the volcano, she is very resourceful and I have faith that she found a way out." Zoe said trying to reassure the daughter of Athena.

"REALLY! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT! THALIA WOULD HAVE TO BE A GOD TO SURVIVE THAT OR HAVE A GOD SAVE HER AND WE ALL KNOW THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Hissed a visually upset Annabeth .

"Annabeth" …Chiron said "do not lose hope, remember in our world anything is possible. Do you truly believe that Perseus would let Thalia die if there was anything he could do to prevent it? I think not. It has been a trying week for all of you go and get some rest and let us see what we can find out."

"Your…your…right. I…I'm sorry guys I'm upset and just lashed out, I shouldn't have done that." Annabeth said to the quest members.

"It's okay we understand; it was a difficult situation for all of us as well." Bianca said as her eyes suddenly went wide and exclaimed: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

All eyes turned to the screen as someone or something seems to have appeared on the rim of the volcano.

"By the gods!" Zoe bellowed "It…its…"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back on Olympus while Thalia is in the volcano**

"Artemis" Perseus called out "we need to go to the council chamber and call for a meeting."

"Why? What's happened?" Artemis asked in a serious tone.

"Things are reaching a breaking point in the labyrinth and **he** is about to make his move," Perseus said struggling to restrain his anger.

Quickly Perseus and Artemis appeared in the council room to be nearly empty with the exception of Zeus and Hestia who was tending the Hearth. Zeus looked up surprised to see the two gods and asked: "what has happened?"

"Nothing yet Lord Zeus but the quest in the labyrinth is about to reach a critical stage and Ares is about to make his move," Perseus replied.

At this, the sky rumbles as Zeus hissed "Why! Why can we not get one day of peace before everything goes to shit again?!"

"Father please, I understand that this is a stressful time, however, if we can resolve this quickly and efficiently we will be a step ahead of Kronos and deal with that pig of a war god in one fell swoop," Artemis said to her father in an encouraging tone.

"Yes…yes you are right, I am extremely stressed with everything happening all at once. I wish I knew how Lord Odin is able to deal with situations such as this?" Zeus asked out loud.

"Thousands and thousands of years of practice and a loyal council doesn't hurt," Perseus replied with a chuckle.

"I suppose you are correct," Zeus replied with a chuckle of his own as he raised his master bolt and sent a signal for the council to meet.

Soon twelve of the fourteen thrones were filled with that of the war god and Hades being the only one's empty. Zeus looked at his brother's throne and silently cursed as he knew Hades was currently in Hel get his brains fucked out by Hela. Zeus was about to speak when the Bi-Frost opened in the throne room only for it to deposit an unmoving and barely breathing, Hades on the floor.

"Apollo!" Zeus bellowed "See to the condition of Hades! Perseus I thought you said Hades would be fine with Hela?"

"I believe I did Lord Zeus. However, if you remember correctly I also said he would not be the same when he returned. I can assure you that Lord Hades is fine, he…is…just a little…worn out I believe the mortals say." Perseus replied with a smirk.

"Are…are you…telling me…tha…that this is from them having sex?" Asked a surprised and jealous looking Zeus.

"Yes, Hela possess talents in that area not even the love goddesses can match. Or so I have been told." Perseus answered.

At that, Aphrodite sent Perseus a glare that promised death if he repeated that again.

Suddenly an "uuuhhh" came from a prone form of Hades.

"Father, it seems that Uncle is severely dehydrated and has almost no energy left, he will recover with some rest and large doses of Nectar and Ambrosia," Apollo stated.

"Very well help Hades to his throne and provide him with Nectar and Ambrosia." Zeus instructed before he mumbled "lucky bastard."

"What was that dear?" Hera asked with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, I…I just said…he…he was…a dumb bastard, for letting himself get put in this condition" Zeus answered.

"I thought as much," Hera said as she glared at Zeus.

At that, a cough could be heard and everyone turned to see Hades as he struggled to say "brot…brother…I…I may be….be a dumb…dumb bastard…but I…I have the…great pleasure…of…of knowing that… YOU…WIL…WILL NEVER…AND I…I MEAN NEVER…BE…BE FUCKED LIKE I WAS! It…it was… wor…worth this and… so much more." As Hades was remembering his time with Hela and just smiled as he sat back drinking Nectar and eating Ambrosia.

"Uncle H just what did she do to you and is it something I…" Apollo was saying when a silver arrow landed between his legs just before it could hit lil Apollo. "What the fuck sis! That was uncalled for!"

"We are here for a serious matter not so you can satisfy your perverted urges, you moron!" Artemis hissed in return.

"It's still no reason to act like a bitch!" Apollo bellowed trying to be hurtful.

At this, the room went silent as Perseus turned to look at Apollo like he was a soon to be dead immortal. Perseus walked towards his throne with purpose and once he had reached Apollo's throne said in a serious tone "excuse me, but would you mind repeating that?"

"I…I…don…don't remember." A stuttering Apollo replied.

"Oh, you do not remember, well I guess it is a good thing I am the god of time." Perseus said as he waved is hand and a portal appeared and began to replay what Apollo said: "It's still no reason to act like a bitch!"

In the blink of an eye, Perseus had Apollo by the throat and lifted into the air as he feet dangled while he struggled to breathe. "So you call my future wife a bitch because she is concerned for the wellbeing of our other future mate because you have to be immature. I am giving you this one warning do not ever and I mean ever insult her or Thalia again or I will end you!" Perseus bellowed as he dropped Apollo to the floor gasping for air.

"Hermes! Help Apollo back to his throne!" Zeus ordered "and Apollo it would do you well to take these meetings more seriously before something unfortunate does happen."

Apollo nodded as he rubbed his throat while he tried to recompose himself.

"Perseus, Artemis why have you called for this meeting?" Zeus inquired.

Perseus stepped forward and spoke "Lord Zeus, the quest involving the labyrinth has experienced some problems. Unfortunately, the biggest problem has yet to happen, but it will very soon and Ares is about to make his move to capture Thalia."

"Coul…couldn't…the other…quest members…help her?" Zeus asked in shock.

"I believe Hephaestus can give us information on what is happening with the other quest members," Perseus replied.

At this Zeus looked to Hephaestus who nodded and went to speak "yes the demigods had found their way to my workshop through a device I had given Eurytion for allowing me to observe some animals on the Triple G Ranch." Hephaestus went on to describe the offer he made the demigods for their service and what he had discover when they returned, after which he retook his throne.

"Hephaestus, where exactly was this workshop?" Perseus inquired.

"It is in Mt. St. Helens." Came his reply.

"I…I am not familiar with that can you be more specific?" Asked Perseus.

"Yes, it is a volcano," Hephaestus responded.

"Fuck! It is worse than I thought." Perseus hissed surprising the council.

"Perseus, what's wrong? Why is the fact that it is a volcano a problem?" Artemis asked in concern.

After a few deep breathes Perseus asked: "can anyone create a viewing portal and focus it on the volcano in question?"

Zeus nodded at Hermes who created a large portal and focused in on the volcano. When the picture finally appeared the only sound that could be heard was Hermes saying "Fuck me."

"Wha…what…is…is happening…with the vol…volcano?" Zeus asked stuttering the question out.

"There is nothing wrong with the volcano," Perseus replied.

"Are you blind?! It looks like the damn thing is about to erupt!" Zeus exclaimed.

"No, I am not blind and yes I can see that it is about to erupt; however, there is nothing wrong with the volcano. That…" Perseus said pointing towards the portal "That is Thalia and at this moment she is a much bigger problem than some erupting volcano."

"WHAT! Ho…how can…can that…be Thalia?" asked a surprised Zeus.

"Men! Cannot remember a god's damn thing!" Artemis hissed.

At this Zeus looked around confused at why Artemis would say this. Finally, Athena spoke, "father when Lord Odin and yourself announced an alliance between the pantheons through marriage is was said that whomever married Perseus would share in his domains of power. It is relatively safe to assume that this situation with Thalia concerns this power increase. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is indeed the problem," Perseus replied.

"But why there? Why now?" Hera asked.

Perseus looked at Artemis who nodded and began to speak "it is evident that our godly essences knew we were fated to be before we did. So as we grew closer the bonding ritual had already initiated itself. This allowed us to tap into a part of the powers we will receive once we are married."

Zeus looked on in stunned silence as it took him a moment to comprehend exactly what he had just heard. Thankfully for him Hera asked the question he wanted to ask, "Alright we understand that but what does this volcano have to do with young Thalia?"

With a sigh, Perseus responded "as a child of Zeus, Thalia has control over lightning, however, what most gods do not realize is that lightning is energy given form. As I possess a domain over one of the fundamental forces of the universe so shall Thalia; however, hers will be different than mine. While my domain is over time, hers shall be over energy, meaning she will be able to absorb different types of energy."

"NNNOOO!" Came a loud yell came from Athena, "we must get her out of there! Now!"

"Why Athena? Why?" Zeus asked pleadingly.

"The volcano…" Athena started to say before Zeus interrupted her "what the fuck is it about this volcano?!"

"The damn volcano is active which mean it is creating and spewing heat and lava exponentially. Like with Perseus's situation earlier, it is literally looping itself to create more and more **geothermic energy**. And if you do not understand what I just said here is the Poseidon version, Thalia will continue to absorb all of that energy until she explodes causing an eruption the likes we have never seen." Athena said in exasperation.

Everyone turned to look at Perseus who just nodded at what Athena had just said.

"Wha…what…ca…can we do?!" Zeus asked in a panic.

"I will go and retrieve Thalia so that I can take her somewhere safe so that she can release the energy without destroying or hurting anyone. And this will allow me to keep her safe from Ares as well." Perseus said, "but first I need information about the volcano from Hephaestus."

"Uumm…yes…from what I can tell at the moment the forge itself is just about destroyed; however, there are secret rooms scattered through the forge that I use for personal projects or to hide from unwanted company." Hephaestus said "you must be careful for if Ares gets to her first and finds one of these room it is possible he will find celestial bronze chains…uh …just laying around."

"What does celestial bronze chains have to do with this?" Perseus asked.

"It…it…will…will restrain… her…her demigod power which might affect the power she gets from you." Hephaestus stuttered out fearfully.

"Fuck! I must leave now!' Perseus hissed as he called out "Heimdall!" to which the Bi-Frost opened. As Perseus walked towards it, he felt a sharp "WHAP!" on the back of his head as he collapsed unconscious as the gods where shocked at what they had just seen. Three seconds later the Bi-Frost disappeared.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile in an undisclosed location**

"UUUUUUHHHH…my…my… head. Wha…what hit…m…me?" came from the mouth of the semiconscious demigoddess. "Wher…where am…I?" Thalia asked as her eyes fluttered open.

She tried to bring one of her hands only to find it bound with chains. Sobering up quickly, Thalia looked around to see that she was bound in chains to a wooden slab and hissed "WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE AM I?! WHO DID THIS TO ME?!"

She lay there and struggled, trying to escape when the sound of a creaking door opening, echoed throughout the room. "Good your awake. Now the real fun can begin." Said a gruff and harsh voice.

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want?! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Thalia bellowed.

"OOOHHH, feisty just like I like'em." Said the mysterious voice as the figure came into view.

"ARES!" Thalia yelled in surprise.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **LAST TIME ON LOST IN SPAC… PRINCE OF ASGARD**

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want?! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Thalia bellowed

"OOOHHH, feisty just how I like'em." Said the mysterious voice as the figure came into view.

"ARES!" Thalia yelled in surprise

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **AND NOW FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER**

"What the fuck are you doing Ares?! You better let me go now before you get into any more trouble than you're already in!" Thalia hissed at the god of war.

Ares threw his head back laughing, which seemed to irritate the restrained demigoddess. "Now why would I let you go when I'm about to make you mine, just like I did to your bitch sister Artemis," Ares said in a sleazy tone.

"Like Hades, you will! Plus, we both know that it was Athena you were with!" Thalia bellowed as she struggled against the chains that restrained her

"Hey the bitch looked like Artemis, sounded like Artemis, and was in Artemis's palace so as far as I'm concerned I fucked Artemis and now I'm going to fuck you and make you mine as well," Ares replied in a desperate hunger as the flames in his eyes flared.

"That's so not going to happen ass-hole because Percy will come save me and then he's going to kick your ass!" Thalia stated in defiance.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but your little boyfriend isn't coming to rescue you," Ares said with a grin as he ran a finger down her cheek, which Thalia tried to bite off. "OOHH HOOO. Just how I like them. You see sweet cheeks your boyfriend is busy reliving his worst fear over and over for eternity."

"Well I hate to break it to you dip-shit but I helped Percy escape that barbaric trap!" Thalia bellowed as she remembered how broken Percy was.

"Bullshit! There is no way any demigod let alone you could have broken through that trap?!" Ares said as he yelled in disbelief

"You see Ares." Thalia said grinning "I'm not just a demigod I am so much more. I am fiancé to Percy and Artemis and I will always be able to reach them and they will always come for me."

"Bitch they will never find you! They will never save you! You…belong…to…me, and I will fuck you, any which way I want, ever how many times I want! Do you understand me!" Ares roared as he smashed his fist down on the large wooden table Thalia was shackled to.

At that Thalia started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at you **CUNT**?!" Ares demanded to know

Thalia lay there and continued to laugh but finally stuttered out "you…you thin…think that…that you…you're actual…actually going…to fuc…fuck me."

"Yes I'm going to fuck you and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it!" Ares bellowed in rage

"I…I guess…I…I shou…should tell you…tha…that Aphro…Aphrodite got…got all of the…the females on Olym…on Olympus together…after…after she broke…broke up…with you!" Thalia stuttered out as she continued to laugh. "Accor…according to her…you…you have a… **a three inch nee…needle dick** …and that us…us virgins shouldn't be…be worried…it…it isn't…big…big or long enough…to…to burst my hymen!" Thalia exclaimed as she continued laughing

"AARRRHHHH! That bitch is next on my list!" Ares screamed his face red with rage

"Wh…what…ar…are you…going…going to do… try…try and impale…impale her with…with your needle…needle dick… while…while she lays there and does her nails?" Thalia asks her face red from laughter

"What the Hades do you mean by that?!" Ares hissed

 **At that moment in the Olympian throne room, Hades began to sneeze "AH…Ah…ahh fuck it I'm too tired." Hades stated as he sat back and drank some more Nectar.**

At that Thalia just grinned and giggled as she said "Aphy…Aphy told us…that…that you're a…a five pump chump." Seeing the look on Ares's face caused Thalia to burst out laughing once again. "She…she said…that she…she can't even…finish one nail…before you're…you're finished and…and have fallen asleep!"

"I'll have you know that I fucked Artemis just fine with my godly sized dick!" Ares blurted out

"Yo…you…mean Athena." Thalia said trying to catch her breathe from laughing so hard.

"Artemis, Athena it doesn't matter who it was I stuck it to them good," Ares exclaimed in pride.

"Alright then, I have a question for you oh mighty Dickmaster G. What potion did you use to impersonate Percy?" Thalia asked sarcastically, as she tried not to laugh

"Dickmaster G" Ares mumbled as he shook his head and then said "I…I got the potion from Hecate. She said that all I needed to do was add a strand of hair stir and then drink the potion. After that, I would be an exact replica of your prissy boyfriend."

"So…so what… you're really saying…is that you fucked Athena… with Percy's dick," Thalia said smirking

"No! It was mine. Shut up about my…my…AAAARRRGGG!" Ares yelled in frustration.

"So it is true?!" Thalia exclaimed in disbelief. "Wait until I tell the girls at camp. I can see Clarisse's face now."

"You will tell NOBODY!" Ares bellowed in rage as he once again started to destroy the room. ( **Yes I know he did that earlier, but the room is in the volcano which is a workshop of Hephaestus, so if something is destroyed in the room it automatically fixes itself** )

"Of course, I will. You can't keep me locked up forever, and once I escape and just to be clear I will escape, everyone will know about Ares and his needle dick." Thalia hissed

"You know what? I think I've changed my mind. I'm just going to kill you. Your just too much trouble to try and fuck." Ares said as a crazy smile came over his face.

"HHMM…I must admit I didn't think of that. But it would solve your problem of me telling everyone. However, you would hate yourself later for not taking the opportunity to fuck me." Thalia said to Ares in a serious tone. "Maybe we could make a deal? What do you say?"

"What kind of deal can you possibly offer me?" Ares asked in interest

"You answer one question for me honestly and I won't complain about your killing me," Thalia replied

"No deal!" Ares hissed

"Whyyyyyy?" Thalia asked

"I can kill you right now and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to keep me from doing it," Ares responded

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. I hate that your way smarter than I am." Thalia said as she batted her eyelashes at the war god."Well how about this, answer one question honestly for me and I…will maybe…give you…a blow job, let you touch my boob, and then let you kill me." Thalia said trying to sweeten the deal.

"What do you know about blow jobs? A little thing like you probably couldn't handle a real man like me." Ares boasted as Thalia rolled her eyes

"I know enough. I gave Percy a couple of blow jobs and they sent him to la-la land, and well…we both know what he's packing don't we?" Thalia said in a sultry tone.

"HHMM…astempting of an offer as that is, you're gonna have to do a little better than that sweet cheeks," Ares said with a smirk as he thought things were final going his way.

"HHHMMM…well…what if…no that won't work…how about…damn, it that won't work either. Why am I so bad at negotiating?" Thalia asked out loud

Ares just sneered and said, "because negotiating is a man's job, not a job for a small little girl like yourself."

Thalia had to fight to keep her mouth from blowing up at the war god so she just took a few deep breaths and recomposed herself as she said: "I guess you're right but I put myself in this mess so I'll have to come up with something more to offer." After a few minutes of pretending to think Thalia said "alright here it is my final offer, I'll give you a blow job, let you touch one of my boobs, I'll stick my finger up your ass, and then you can kill me. If you just answer one question for me honestly."

Ares stood there contemplating the offer from the young demigoddess. "Although it's a better offer than before it's still not good enough lil darlin. I need more." Ares said with a perverted look on his face.

"More…more…what more could you possibly want? I mean you get a blow job, get to touch my boob which you already said you thought were sexy, a finger up your ass, and then to top it off you get to kill me. What else is there?" Thalia asked in exasperation

"What…I…want is for you…to sweeten the deal a little more," Ares replied

"What do you mean by a little more? Thalia inquired

"I want two fingers up my ass. Take it or leave it." Ares said firmly

At this Thalia almost burst out in laughter but had to keep control of herself as she said "I…I…guess using two fingers will be alright, but before I stick my fingers anywhere you have to go wash your ass first and bring me a condom. Otherwise no deal."

"What! Are you insinuating I have a stinky ass and why do you need a condom?" Ares asked in surprise of the demigoddess's conditions

"Your damn right I am. I don't know how good your hygiene is when it comes to that big ass you carry around I mean look at those nasty jeans your wearing, I doubt your underwear is any better, and as for the condom; I don't know what else has been in there. The last thing I want, is to end up at DOA with an anally transmitted STD on my hand and have to listen to all of those dead people tease me about it for eternity ( **for those of you wondering, yes there is such a thing as an anally transmitted STD. I know surprised me to)**. Take it or leave it!" Thalia exclaimed implying these conditions had to be met.

"Fine! Have it your way! Now let's get this started.I can't wait to feel your mouth around my c…." Ares was saying before being interrupted

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you were going first? If anyone is going first it should be me!" Thalia hissed

"Bullshit!" Bellowed Ares "how do I know I can trust you?!"

"How can you… trust me? You're kidding right, duh it was my idea to do this. I mean either way I go, I'm dead anyways right?" Thalia asked only for Ares to nod. "So why would I lie. If you go first you could kill me before I get to ask my question and I'm not having that."  
Once again Ares stood there for a few moments contemplating what the daughter of Zeus had just said until finally, he said "fine. But if you even think about welching on our deal your death will be painful. You got that?"

"I got it," Thalia replied as she began to think of how to phrase her question. "When I woke up and started bitching, the first thing I did was scout the area like they teach us to at Camp Half-Blood. Well, what I observed was a number of chains hanging on the walls, you know much like these." Thalia said as she tried to raise her hand. "Then I noticed all the weapons hanging and laying around as well, but what truly gave away our location is that I can still feel the enormous heat being generated from somewhere. So once I put all of those clue's together I came to the conclusion that we are in a secret room somewhere inside the volcano Hephaestus uses as a forge."

At this Ares just nodded impressed by the demigoddess's deductive prowess.

"Now imagine my surprise when I noticed something in the corner that had absolutely no business being in a forge," Thalia said in an evil tone with a smirk that would scare Hades.

At this Ares place his hand on his forehead and just shook his head all the while silently repeating "gods no, not that, anything but that."

"Since you're a godly stud I know that it could not have been yours but what the fuck I'll ask you anyway," Thalia said with glee as she watched the expression on Ares' face turn red in embarrassment. "It looked like a 2x4,4x8 or an 8x12, I'm not really good with wood plank size's unless we're talking about Percy's piece of wood. Now the really strange thing about this massive piece of wood (at this Thalia giggled) is that there was a rope tied to it and the other end of that rope was tied to a harness, and that got me thinking about that meeting with Aphrodite. Besides telling every female present about you being a needle dick she also told us that you have a phobia. And this particular phobia is caused by your…ahem (Thalia raises her pinkie and wiggles it). Aphrodite said you were so intimidated by your lack of…well, you know that you were afraid of falling into whatever pussy you tried to put it in. So you started using a wooden plank with a harness tied to it so you wouldn't fall in. So my question is, was the plank and harness that I observed, for you to wear when you tried to fuck me because you thought you…you wou…would fall…fall into… my pussy!" Thalia asked as she finally started laughing at the furious war god again.

At this Ares exploded with rage as his aura resembled fire as hair and eyes seemed to burn like a wild fire and he then began punching the walls until he finally summoned his symbol of power which he used to blast the door off of the secret room all the while yelling "gods' damn smartass cunt, fucking bitch, I'll kill them all! You know what?! Fuck the blowjob and fingers in my ass I'm going to kill you now!"

"You're…you're… not going…to kill…kill me." Thalia stuttered out as she continued to laugh at Ares.

"Really! Really bitch! Just watch me!" Ares bellowed as he raised his sword with the intent of impaling Thalia.

"Oh, Ares you aren't even smart enough to know when you've been caught monologuing." Thalia giggled as she watched a look of confusion come over the face of the god of war.

"What! There's no such thing as monolith…mononucleosis… aaarrrrggg whatever the fuck you just said!" Ares exclaimed as he began to raise the sword one more.

"By the gods, I can't believe that the god of war doesn't know what monologuing is, that's pathetic," Thalia said as she looked on. "Have you ever watched the Pixar movie the Incredibles **(Pixar owns all right to The Incredibles and we get nothing from this, unfortunately)**? No surprise there, it's probably too sophisticated for you, well it's about these heroes who are basically like gods in this movie and Mr. Incredible is the strongest out of all of the heroes. Like all heroes Mr. Incredible has his fans which included some stalker types (you know like you). Long story short Mr. Incredible sent the little guy home and told him he would never be his partner. This pissed the little guy off and he started to plot his revenge. Many years later, the unwanted sidekick returns as a villain to kill the other heroes and destroy Mr. Incredible while making himself out to be the hero."

"What the fuck does this have to do with me!" Ares hissed

"Geez hold on for a moment Dickmaster G I'm almost to the point. Anyways Mr. Incredible is confronted by Synergy who is the pissed off side-kick wanna be and starts him talking about his plan and what he hopes to achieve. This is what is known as monologuing. Keep your enemy talking long enough to foil their plan or delay them just long enough for help to arrive and beat the shit out of the villain. You wanna guess which one you're going to receive?" Thalia asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"You're lying, there is no way they could find you here!" Ares bellowed

"That is where you're WRONG! There are a few ways for them to find me and the first way is being used by them now. Just listen" Thalia instructed

Suddenly a loud thunderclap could be heard, a thunderclap that signifies the opening of the Bi-Frost.

"HHHHHeeeeee'ssssss here," Thalia said with an eerie tone

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **On the Rim of the Volcano**

The immortal figure exited the Bi-Frost only to find his or herself on the rim of a volcano. Quickly the immortal put its plan into action as he or she knew that their presence would soon be enough not, more than a few seconds later a flash appeared on the rim of the volcano.

"You're too late! I fucked her tight little pussy until she passed out and then woke her up when I fucked her in the ass! It was pathetic, she kept screaming for you to save her, and now that you're here you hide from me!" Ares yelled boasting of what he had supposedly done to Thalia.

Each word spouted by Ares made the immortal angrier and angrier; however, the immortal was hopeful that Ares was using this as a psychological ploy to make him or her reveal where they were hiding. He or she knew that as a god of war Ares was a master of psychological attacks as well as that of physical attacks. Quickly the immortal finished the preparations for the plan he or she has devised. It was at this point Ares once again started to boast.

"What's wrong Prissy, you a pussy now?! That's what I'm gonna tell that little bitch, that Prissy the Pussy refused to fight me to save her!" Ares boasted insultingly

"Now" the immortal thought to his or herself as the plan was put into action.

"Since you're too much of a coward to come out and fight, I'm gonna go back and make sure there's a new baby Ar…" Ares was saying when a "slunk, slunk, slunk" could be heard along with a pain in his back. "AARRGG! What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he pulled one of the blades from out of his back. The blade was unlike anything he had ever seen before, it almost resembled a feather but was bladed. Suddenly the neigh of a horse echoed around the volcano, Ares quickly looked around unable to find the source of the sound. Finally, Ares looked up and saw what looked like a dot in the distance, but the bright light of the sun kept him from actually seeing what it was. Suddenly Ares jumped backwards as three more blades landed where he was just standing. "You won't catch me the same…" Ares was saying when a "thwump" was heard and he yelled out in pain once to his shoulder Ares observed an arrow sticking out of it. A noise caught Ares attention as he looked up and observed a black Pegasus landing on the rim of the volcano as the immortal jumped off. "YOU!" Ares said seething with anger

"YES ME!" Hissed a pissed off Artemis as she notched an arrow and prepared to attack.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back on Olympus**

"What the Hades just happened?!" Hermes exclaimed with a look of shock on his face.

"I…I…do not…know." Zeus responded equally as shocked "Apollo check on Perseus, make sure that he is alright."

With a nod, Apollo leapt from his throne kneeled beside Perseus as he began to examine him. Suddenly Perseus's body shook for a second and then crumbled into dust. At this Apollo fell on his ass and screamed "what the fuck!" as he scrambled backwards trying to get away from the now pile of dust that was once Perseus.

The gods sat there in shock as they stared at the pile of dust when then an echo of laughter permeated the throne room, and from out of nowhere **(actually he was somewhere we just don't know where)** Perseus reappeared rolling on the floor in laughter. "You…you…shou…should have…see…seen the…the looks…on…on your faces!" Perseus stuttered out.

"WHAT IN CHAOS'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Zeus bellowed with the power of a thousand lightning bolts

Perseus sat there on the floor trying to catch his breath and finally replied "wh… who me?"

"YES YOU!" Zeus hissed

Still giggling somewhat Perseus looked up at Zeus and said pantingly "I…am…I am doing…wha…what must be…be done."

"What in Hades name does that mean?! What is it exactly that must be done?!" Zeus asked loudly

"If everyone will turn to the screen, the answer will appear in just a moment," Perseus responded finally having recomposed himself.

As the gods turned to observe the screen once again they noticed a flash on the rim of the volcano as Ares appeared and began yelling. They watched in interest as Ares kept calling for Perseus, however, Perseus was here on Olympus with them. Suddenly Ares was struck in the back with what could only be described as three feather blades.

"Damn that's badass" Apollo blurted out with a grin as he turned to Hermes and gave him a high five.

The gods continued to watch as Ares jumped backwards as three more blades landed in the spot he had just occupied. They listened as Ares began to brag when unexpectedly an arrow sprouted from his shoulder, a silver arrow. At this Perseus turned to the gods and said: "this is what must be done."

"Wha…what…does…does Artemis…have…to do with this?" Asked a stunned Zeus

Perseus looked up to Zeus and answered "as much as I want to be the one to fight Ares, I cannot. It has been and will always be Artemis that fights him so that Thalia can be saved."

"I…I do not understand…how…how can…can it be thrust upon Artemis like this?" Zeus asked in worry of his daughter.

"Listen closely for there is not much time for me to go over this. Time can be said to be in a state of flux. This means events that have happened in the past, present, or future can be changed. However, there are moments in time that are known as fixed points. A fixed point is an event in the universe's timeline that must happen or there will be disastrous repercussions. This fight between Artemis and Ares is a fixed point and must happen, I do not know why just that it must **(thank you Dr. Who Wikia)**." Perseus explained to the gods.

"Wha…what…woul…would happen…if…if a fixed…fixed point was changed?" A shocked Athena asked

"To be honest, any number of things could happen, such as different eras could all merge into one or the timeline could collapse, and those are the best possible outcomes for messing with a Fixed point," Perseus replied

"Al…alright, I can kind of understand what you are telling us about why Artemis is fighting Ares, but why use such as elaborate ruse with her knocking a clone copy of yourself unconscious?" Zeus asked in confusion

"Elaborate ruse?...No, no, no…you misunderstand that was not a ruse, as the god of time I knew that Artemis would strike the back of my head so that she could go in my place. The reason I did that, was because the blow she would have hit me with would have hurt like Hel!" Perseus exclaimed.

"AAAHHH is Perseus afraid of a little boo-boo?" Apollo asked in a babies voices as he and Hermes started laughing afterwards.

"A little boo-boo? You think with the weapon she used it would have been a little boo-boo?" Perseus asked as he reached into his boot and pulls what looks like a baton out, "if you want to see what type of boo-boo a similar weapon leaves, then please come forth."

"Not no but fuck no! With your strength, it would be easy for you to knock me out!" Apollo bellowed.

"Oh my apologies, I forgot to tell you that I am not the one that will be hitting you," Perseus said with a slight smirk.

"Then who will it be?" Apollo asked skeptically.

At this Perseus walked over and stood in front of the throne of …Aphrodite. "Milady, would you assist us in this little… experiment?" Perseus asked with a smile.

"I…I don't know…I don't want to hurt him." Aphrodite replied reluctantly

At this Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing as Apollo stammered out "hurt…hurt me…more…more like she's afraid to…to break a nail!"

Hearing this Aphrodite turned red and took the baton from Perseus and hissed "I have changed my mind! I believe it is time for someone to teach this bastard some manners."

"Oh no, she's gonna teach me how to sit and drink tea!" Apollo cackled out as he got up from his throne and walked to the middle of the floor. Apollo was still laughing as Aphrodite daintily made her way over to him with the baton in hand. "Now don't be upset if I don't fall" at this Aphrodite swung the baton and an enormous 'WHAM!"was heard as Apollo fell to the floor as he had begun to say the word "over."

"Hmmm didn't even break a nail," Aphrodite said with a smile as she twirled the baton in her hand.

"What the fuck!" Hermes exclaimed as he watched Apollo lay on the floor unconscious. "Ho…how…did you…do that?"

Aphrodite turned towards Hermes and said, "to paraphrase dear old Arty, men are idiots." And then turned to make her way back to her throne

"HMMPH! Probably a lucky shot anyways!" Hermes grumbled loudly.

Unfortunately, for the messenger god Aphrodite heard his comment and quickly turned and hurled the baton with such force that a whistling sound could be heard. Before Hermes knew it a "WHAM!" was heard as he had been struck by the baton on the head and joined Apollo on the floor unconscious with drool coming out of his mouth.

Aphrodite summoned the baton back to her and asked with a smile "does anyone else have anything they want to say? No? Oh well, I guess we're through with the entertainment portion of our meeting." Aphrodite giggled as she made her way back to her throne.

As the remaining gods and goddess's watched Aphrodite retake her throne Perseus spoke "now as you can see when using a weapon made of Uru and with sufficient enough strength it can render even the most idiotic of god's unconscious. This is not a slight on the strength and power of Aphrodite, but at this point, she is not as strong or powerful as Artemis is at this time."

At this Zeus and Poseidon had a look of confusion on their faces as Zeus went to say "what do you mean as…" but was interrupted by Hades.

"By Tartarus brother's do the two of you dumb ass's ever pay attention?!" Hades exclaimed "like Artemis and Thalia, Aphrodite upon approval of the Lady Sif which I believe has been given, will be Thor's second wife. This means the bonding process for them has begun, increasing Aphrodite's power and strength, just not to the levels of Artemis at this time!"

The god's all looked at Hades like he had grown another head.

"Thank you Lord Hades, that is indeed correct. It is nice to know that someone is paying attention." Perseus said as he looked around the room stopping his gaze on Athena before shaking his head in annoyance.

"Perseus, may I ask a question?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Perseus responded.

"I noticed that Artemis was riding Blackjack, yet the last time I saw the two they were fighting. How is it she is able to ride him now?" Aphrodite asked in curiosity.

"Well as I am sure you remember the last time we were all on Asgard, well I tried to get Blackjack to forgive Artemis for what happened; however, being the stubborn jackass that he is he refused to. Artemis even apologized to him but Blackjack said, that no bitch that hurt his boss would ever ride him. Well, to make a long story short while I was busy arguing with him, Artemis disappeared from view. Suddenly Blackjack coughed and his voice rose several octaves. Then he asked bos…boss…why…why does…does it feel like…there…there's something bring held…held against my dick? At hearing that I looked towards the back end of Blackjack and found Artemis with her silver hunting knife pressed against Blackjacks (ahem) horse-hood. Once he heard that Blackjack began to beg for Artemis not to cut off his (uh you know), so Blackjack had me tell her that he would do anything she pleases as long as he doesn't lose that part of his anatomy and disappoint all of the Phillies. So I told Artemis what he said and she said that he has to let her ride him without him giving her any trouble and that he is to come when called. Of course, Blackjack, being Blackjack mumbled and grumbled about it until Artemis lifted the knife a little higher causing Black to agree while calling her a bitch. So if she calls him, Blackjack comes running because she will cut his horse-hood off otherwise." Perseus said answering Aphrodite's question.

At this, a loud booming laughter echoed throughout the throne room. Everyone turned towards the sound only to find Zeus rolling on the ground laughing in stitches at the story told by Perseus.

"Lord Zeus please I beg of you do not laugh at this, it will cause him further irritation," Perseus said in a serious tone.

"Wh…why…it…it's not like…he…he can…hear me." Zeus stuttered out still laughing.

Suddenly a small portal opened in front of Zeus's throne and three feather-like blades embedded themselves in the floor causing Zeus's laughter to stop. A loud neighing sound was heard as everyone turned to the Iris message and observed a very annoyed looking Blackjack staring into it as he if could actually see and hear what was happening on Olympus.

"Actually, he can." Perseus replied, "Blackjack please go back and await orders from Artemis."

Blackjack shook his head angrily as he continued to stare at Zeus with evil intent.

"Blackjack, need I remind you that if you do not return to follow her orders, you will no longer be Blackjack the stud of the universe but Bluebell the mare," Perseus said with a smirk.

At this Blackjacks eyes went wide as he turned to await orders from Mrs. Boss; however, Blackjack quickly sent three more bladed feathers at the foot of Zeus's throne and neighed in laughter as the portal closed.

The council sat there astounded and in stunned silence until Hades tried to say "how…how…how did… he…he…"

"Honestly, I have no idea how Blackjack is able to do that. The only possible explanation I have come up with is that The Presence gifted him the power to do things such as this as a way to pay me back for my…uuummm…rather rambunctious behavior at times." Perseus replied as he shook his head at the antics of his so-called noble steed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Brief Interlude**

Unknown to those in the realm of Midgard, laughter could be heard echoing throughout the remaining realms as Odin and his council were all on the floor laughing at what had just occurred in the Olympian throne room. Elsewhere on the Bi-Frost, the Lady Sif was beyond being pissed off as the antics of the prince and that fucking horse of his has once again incapacitated Heimdall forcing her to stand watch over the nine realms.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Brief Interlude Over**

"Please watch the fight, I can assure you it will be well worth it. I should return shortly." Perseus said to the council

"Where…where are you going?" Hera asked

"I am going to save Thalia of course," Perseus replies as if the answer were simple.

"But…but you said that you could not interfere. So how will you save Thalia without violating this fixed point nonsense?" Zeus asked in concern.

"It's simple really, I am not violating the fixed point by saving Thalia. The fixed point is the fight between Artemis and Ares. Yes, Artemis could save Thalia afterwards but why put more on her than is necessary. So Hephaestus and I will go and free Thalia and bring her safely back to Olympus." Perseus explained the confused council.

"What! Why must I go?" Hephaestus asked in surprise

"Well you did send them to the volcano and you know where your secret rooms are located and you will be able to remove the chains keeping Thalia restrained very easily, plus you actually know where the volcano is and I don't." Perseus replied.

"Oh…yes I do see your point. Alright, let's go and get this over with." Hephaestus said in a gruff tone.

"Yes, we will in just one moment," Perseus responded as he walked towards Hestia and whispered something in her ear. Once he finished he looked at her only to find a smile on her face as she said: "of course Perseus I shall tend to it as soon as you leave." Perseus smiled and made his way over to Hephaestus who placed on hand the son of Odin's shoulder and flashed away.

At this multiple flashes could be seen in front of each throne as a tub of popcorn and a soda was sitting at the foot of each. The gods turned to look at Hestia who was already enjoying her popcorn and asked "what? Perseus thought we might enjoy some refreshments while we watch the fight."

The gods just looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and picked up their popcorn and soda and started watching the fight.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back at the Volcano**

"YOU!" Ares bellowed with a sadistic grin on his face

"ME!" Artemis hissed as she notched three more arrows in her bow

"Where's your sissy boyfriend? I was told that he was coming to try and save his now ex-virgin fiancé." Ares said with a sneer

"By Odin's beard besides being a needle dick you really are a dumbass." Artemis replied "I can sense Thalia from here and as the goddess of Chasity, I know that she is still a virgin. Oh and as for Perseus, he is at my palace cooking dinner, we agreed that I would handle his light work." Artemis finished explaining with a smirk.

"How…how do you…you know about that!" Ares yelled in frustration

Artemis just laughed as she said four words "why Aphrodite of course."

"That's it! I'm just gonna kill all of you bitches and be done with it! Ain't no pussy worth going through all of this shit for!" Hissed an embarrassed Ares as he summoned his sword and shield.

At this Artemis fired the three arrows she had notched in her bow.

As expected Ares raised his shield and blocked the oncoming arrows. "You should know by now sweet cheeks you can't beat me with a bow and arrow," Ares said trying to taunt Artemis.

Artemis just smiled as she fired another arrow at Ares, however, this arrow landed about a foot in front of him. When this happened Ares began to laugh as he stuttered out "and…and I thought…thought you were…were the goddess…of…of…" was as far as Ares got when the arrow went "pumh" releasing a cloud of smoke. Correction a cloud of fowl smelling smoke. It was at this moment Ares realized that Artemis had used a fart arrow. "You…you…don't…don't use…fart arrows." Ares stuttered out as he was coughing.

"Let us just say I borrowed one from Apollo without him knowing it," Artemis responded with a smile as she stood there watching and waiting.

"Bitch! Using Apollo's trick arrows, and here I thought you were some type of badass warrior goddess! It seems you're all bark and no bite!" Ares shouted out in a condescending tone.

"This is why I always favored Athena over you, at least she understands the need for strategy in a battle where as you just rush in and expect to win with brute strength," Artemis replied as the arrow began to glow.

"Wha…what…is that?! It's another one of Apollo's trick arrows, isn't it?! Well, you won't catch me off guard again!" Ares bellowed as he carefully watched the glowing arrow.

"I assure you that this" Artemis said as she held the glowing arrow up "is not a trick arrow; however, it is an arrow unlike any you have ever seen and there is nothing you can do to stop it," Artemis warned with a devious grin.

"Oh yeah! Well, bring it bitch!" Ares yelled in defiance as began to summon energy to his sword and fired an energy blast at Artemis.

At this, Artemis smiled as she released the arrow which flew straight into the energy bolt. As it hit a bright light flared up and Ares assumed it was the arrow being destroyed as he said: "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Look again," Artemis replied

Looking again Ares saw movement coming from out of the light and quickly raised his shield just in time as the undamaged arrow hit his shield and exploded upon impact. The explosion hit Ares so hard that it knocked him back about 25 ft. and almost into the volcano itself.

Ares lay there grunting and groaning as he tried to recompose himself; however, one look to the left and Ares eyes widened as one of his arms and legs were hanging over the side of the volcano. At this Ares yelled "Fuck!" as he quickly scrambled away from the edge of the volcano to regain his feet. "I knew you would use another one of Apollo's trick arrows! I never thought I would see the day when the mighty goddess of the hunt would stoop so low!" Ares hissed as he finally cleared the cobwebs out of his head.

At this Artemis just laughed as she replied: "that was my arrow, not Apollo's."

"Bullshit! There is no way that you can make an arrow do that?!" Ares bellowed

"Oh Ares, I can make my arrow's do that and so much more, but that is something you no longer have to worry about. Here to make the fight a bit fairer, I will refrain from using my bow." Artemis responded as her bow flashed away only to be replaced with her hunting knives.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile on Olympus**

"That's not fair!" Apollo bellowed in a pouting tone "the sun is my domain and I can't make an arrow do that!"

A loud "SSSSHHHH!" came from around the throne room as the gods continued to watch the fight and eat the popcorn provided by Hestia.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back to the Fight**

"You see Artemis, that is the difference between a little girl like you and a man like me. I would never give up a weapon that gave me the advantage during a fight." Ares said with a cocky tone.

"If my fighting you with my hunting knives bothers you I can always switch back to my bow," Artemis replied with a confident tone.

"No! For some reason, you thought that you could defeat me in close quarter combat so it will be you and your knives against me and my sword and shield." Ares said in an intense tone

"Once again you have proven how idiotic the male species can be!" Artemis hissed as she held her hunting knives in an ice pick position and began to concentrate once again "you look at my weapons and believe them to be incapable of inflicting damage upon you. It is for that very reason I chose to use these weapons, so you would underestimate me once again!"

"Less talking more fighting!" Growled Ares as his eyes flamed at the thought of the fight he was about to have.

At this Artemis ran towards Ares who grinned in anticipation as he raised his sword. Once Artemis came within two steps of being a sword lengths distance from Ares she noticed he had begun to swing his sword. On her next step, Artemis firmly planted her feet and jumped in high arc enabling her to avoid the swipe of Ares sword while doing a flip over his head. As she rotated through the flip she swung one of her knives at Ares's head which he was just able to block. However, as she quickly continued her rotation she threw her other knife which landed between the shoulder blades of Ares's back. Ares grunted in pain as the knife stuck in his back, unfortunately, for him, Artemis was not yet done. As she landed Artemis quickly jumped again and hit Ares with a mule kick that sent him flying. Ares finally rolled to a stop grunting each time his back hit the ground as the knife was driven deeper and deeper into his back. While Ares was attempting to regain his footing Artemis summoned another pair of hunting knives and prepared herself for her next attack.

"Are you ready to give up now Ares?" Artemis asked the war god snidely.

Ares turned to face the moon goddess and wiped some ichor from his busted lip and then smiled and said "are you kidding me this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Well except for that time I fucked you that is." Ares replied with a sadistic smile trying to rattle the confidence of Artemis, as his sword began to glow slightly red.

"You have never or will ever fuck me you vile pig! We both know that it was my man stealing whore of a sister Athena you defiled my temple with!" Artemis hissed in anger, fortunately, she was just able to notice the blade of Ares's sword glowing red giving her just enough time to take a defensive position as he unleashed a blast of energy from his sword.

Artemis crossed her hunting knives just in time to keep the continuous blast of energy from hitting her. The force from the stream of energy seemed to increase which was confirmed as she observed Ares slowly walking towards her. "I knew if I pushed the right buttons you would go all emotional on me which would give me an opportunity to take control of this fight!" Ares bellowed

At this Artemis cursed as she thought herself "damn it to Tartarus, how could I have let him manipulate me like that? I have to keep better control of my emotions or I will lose." Lost in her thoughts Artemis was unprepared for when the stream of energy stopped forcing her to stumble forward. It took less than a second for her to regain her balance, unfortunately, that was more than enough time for Ares to flash behind her and deliver a swipe of his sword at her undefended back.

Fortunately, for Artemis the cut from the sword was shallow due to the fact that her stumbling forward put her right at the edge of the swords ability to reach her. Unfortunately, the cut caused her to straighten up in pain very quickly thus allowing Ares the chance to deliver a hard kick to her back.

"UUUHHHH!" Artemis grunted as she went flying before finally hitting the ground rolling. "I told ya, babe, you can't beat me; this is what I live for," Ares said as he stalked towards her slowly, smiling like a demon from Tartarus.

'Fuck that hurt!' Artemis thought to herself as she went to stand; however, as she got to her knee's she was hit again with another kick…this time to the chest. She instantly fell back arms crossing her chest hoping to alleviate some of the pain. "I told ya girlie, you got no business being in a man's game," Ares said in a condescending tone as he approached the feet of Artemis and kicked them apart and stood in-between them. Artemis looked to where the war god was standing, as she spits the dust out of her mouth, her eyes starting to glow a bright silver in anger. "How dare he think he can approach me like that!" She hissed in her head.

"I always knew I would get between your legs someday; I just didn't know I would have so much fun doing it!" Ares said bellowing in laughter.

Hearing this Artemis gave a primal scream as she quickly brought both of her knees to her chest and thrust them out and upwards as fast and as hard as she could. This accomplished two things; the first thin it accomplished was kicking Ares in the chest and sending him flying, the second is that she had put so much force into the double kick that she did a kip-up allowing her to regain her footing at the same time. Artemis then flashed into the oncoming path of the currently flying Ares and planted both of her hunting knives in his shoulders causing a two-foot-deep crater as she drove him into the ground. And with her anger at an all-time high, she began to yell as she beat him further into the ground "how dare a piece of minotaur-shit like you ever think you will get between my legs!"

'Wham' 'wham' echoed around the volcano as Artemis continued to beat on the god of war. Artemis suddenly paused as she heard "calm down Little Moon. You are letting your emotion get away from you." Artemis gasped as she thought in her mind "Perseus?" After a small chuckle, the voice answered "yes little moon it is me. You must calm yourself, your anger is causing you to absorb too much power if you continue on this path you will make Ares fade before we are prepared for it to happen. Remember what Lady Chaos told us? Please calm down for us."Perseus said in a soothing voice.

Artemis stepped back and to a deep breath trying to regain control of her emotions.

At this, a visibly bloody and bruised Ares coughed and spit out a glob of golden ichor as he said "I…I…knew tha…that you…you were to…too weak to finish the job."

Artemis almost attacked him again but realized that he was baiting her, wanting her to attack him. For if she forced him to fade before a successor could be found, chaos (pun kind of intended) would reign and he would win. Finally, a small smile graced her face as she summoned a small bag and threw it on Ares's chest and walked about ten feet away and reset herself for battle.

"Wha…what's…this?" Ares asked in confusion. As he looked at the small bag.

"Eat it, it is Ambrosia it will heal you," Artemis replied

"Are you stupid?! Why would you give me Ambrosia, you know it will heal me?!" Ares bellowed at the waiting goddess of the moon.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Interlude Olympus and Camp Half-Blood (the war room.) Forgot about them didn't you?**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING! SHE HAD HIM BEAT!" Screamed Apollo

The other gods looked on stunned at what they just witnessed.

"Trus…trust…that…that your sister…knows…knows what she is doing." A bewildered Zeus replied.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"Milady no! What the fuck is wrong with you?! She had him beat Chiron why would she do that?!" Zoe bellowed as she watched her mistress toss a bag of Ambrosia to Ares.

"I…I…do not know child. She…she must…have a reason. Believe…in…in your mistress." Chiron replied in confusion at the actions of Artemis.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Interlude Over**

"That is the point. It is no fun kicking your ass when you are all broke and bleeding. Besides, I'm just getting started. Eat up pig for as the mortal say the main event is about to start." Artemis responded as her eyes glowed in silver flames

"Dumb bitch! You never give the enemy a second chance, let alone heal them!" Ares hissed as he pulled the hunting knives out of his shoulders and then ate the Ambrosia. "Ahh…much better. Time to go to school" Ares said as he stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders to make sure they healed properly. "Now I think in a turn of bitter irony I'll use your own hunting knives to beat you to a pulp before we join the other bitch for some fun," Ares said confidently

"Keep them" Artemis replied. "I was through using those as I am about to beat the living Tartarus out of you with my new weapon."

"A new weapon? OOOHHH I'm scared what is it now a sling and a pebble?" Ares said in a sarcastic tone trying to get under Artemis's skin.

"No. My new weapon is this." Artemis said as she bent over and pulled something from out of her boot and held it out for Ares to see. "Meet Dusk-Bringer it is the last light you will see before you're overcome by the darkness."

Ares grabbed his stomach as he laughed at the weapon Artemis has chosen to use. Every time he tried to say something he would like at the weapon and continue to laugh finally he was able to stutter out "yo…you hav…have to…to be…kidding me…right? A…Escrima…that…that is the…the weapon you're…you're going to kick…my ass with?"

At this, Artemis threw the weapon now known as Dusk-Bringer straight at the head of Ares.

Ares was still laughing as he heard the loud sound of something whistling through the air. He looked up and observed the Escrima was about to hit him square in the head. Without thinking, Ares dropped to the ground instantly. He sighed as he had hit the ground in just enough time for the Escrima to pass over his head. Ares lay there in awe as he felt the strength of the throw by the wake of the air flow it left as it passed by. 'Gods damn that would have hurt if it had hit me.' He thought to himself as he stood up. "Damn fine throw girlie it, would have hurt like hell had you hit me but you didn't, and now you're left without a weapon," Ares said as he smiled at Artemis.

Artemis just smiled in return as she thrust her hand out and waited.  
Ares was confused by as she possessed no weapon and she did not fire or throw and type of energy bolt. As he went to step towards Artemis a loud 'WHAM!" was heard as Ares was hit in the back of the head. He lay on the ground motionless for a moment before finally stirring 'UUUUHHH…what the fuck hit me?' he asked himself as he struggled to regain his feet. Suddenly he looked up as he heard "do you need help standing up oh mighty war god" a smiling Artemis taunted. It was then that he noticed in her right hand was the Escrima. "What? How?" Ares asked in confusion as she was weaponless a moment ago.

"Oh did I forget to mention one of Dusk-Bringers special abilities? My apologies, she returns to my hand when thrown, just like Storm-Breaker does for Perseus." Artemis said as she seemed to press a button and the Escrima was now a three-quarter staff.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile in the volcano**

Hephaestus flashed into the now destroyed forge and workshop with Perseus. Quickly, Hephaestus closed his eyes and held his hand out and began to concentrate. Suddenly he opened his eyes and said "follow me" as he walked through a cleverly concealed passageway.

"What was all that about?" Perseus asked confused at the actions of the smith god.

"I have magic wards placed on all my forges, I set special wards around the secret rooms so I know if one has been used or searched. I examined all of the wards of the secret rooms and found that only one has been tampered with. I have to assume that is where Ares is keeping young Thalia." Hephaestus explained.

"That is very sneaky and clever Lord Hephaestus, you remind me very much of the dwarves of Nidavellir. Maybe someday I can introduce you to them, I am certain it will be an experience for everyone involved." Perseus replied

"That sound like fun, I look forward to meeting them. Ah…here we are. Step back please." Hephaestus said as he pressed what looked to be a piece of rock but sunk into the wall causing a door to open.

"Who the fuck is it now?! I'm gonna kick your ass when I get loose!" The violent sounding voice yelled

"Sparkles is that you?! Perseus exclaimed in happiness

"PERCY! Thank Odin's beard it's you, I'm in here!" she said out loud in a happy and relieved tone

As Perseus and Hephaestus entered the room to free Thalia the volcano shook cause dust and minor debris to fall.

"Percy what the fuck was that? Asked a surprised Thalia

"That, that is our cue to leave and leave now," Perseus responded with urgency.

"WHAT IN POSEIDON'S UNDERPANTS IS GOING ON!" Thalia yelled

"Short version, Artemis is kicking Ares ass and is about to blow up the volcano! Time to go!" Perseus exclaimed as the shaking increased and now the sound of boiling lava could be heard.

"Wha…what! I thought you were whipping his ass?" Thalia asked confusingly

"Later when we have more time," Perseus said as he helped her off the table once Hephaestus removed the last chain. "Hephaestus take Thalia back to the throne room. Ask Hestia if she can sit with her."

Hephaestus nodded and placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder and flashed away as she went to say but was cut off "I'm not leaving you dumb son of a bi…."

Perseus just shook his head and grinned as he thought 'I am really in trouble once we get back. I need to get her a gift that will make her forget about this.' Clearing his mind Perseus concentrated on finding who he was looking for; at this, he opened a portal and stepped through it as lava seeped into the room.

Stepping out of the portal Perseus "what's up Blackjack!"

At this Blackjack jumped as he went on a tirade yelling various obscenities "what the fuck boss, you can't just sneak up behind a stud like me and make him piss himself. I should kick your ass again. Would you like that boss? Huh would ya?"

"Blackjack relax it was an accident, I will get you some more of those Midgard treats you like. What are they called blo-nuts, slo-nuts, oh to Hel with it I just know where to get them." Perseus said trying to convince his trusty steed (yeah right) not to kick his ass).

"Yeah, boss I'll take some blo-nuts!" Blackjack replied laughingly

"Whatever. How is she doing?" asked Perseus

"I hate to admit it boss but you got a keeper there, she even impressed me. And that was without a knife on my balls." Blackjack replied

"Uh Oh looks like she's about ready to end this, so hold on and I'll be right back," Perseus said as he teleported out.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back on Olympus**

"…tch! Came out of Thali's mouth as she realized that she was now in the throne room. "Gods damn him, wait until I get my hands on him, he will be sorry that he ever met me!" Thalia bellowed as her power flared and a small bolt of lightning that were blue outlined in black skirted all over her body.

"Thalia! My baby girl are you alright?! Did Ares do anything to you?!" Zeus exclaimed in a combination of joy and concern as he jumped off his throne to hug her only to recoil "What the fuck! That hurt! How did you do that?!"

"Sorry, that is part of the increase in power I'm getting from my bond with a soon to be Cajun Crispy god of time!"Thalia hissed as she was thinking of ways to make her errant lover and fiancé pay for sending her away. "But otherwise, I'm fine dad! I'm pissed off, but I'm fine!"

"Why? Wha…" was as far as Zeus got when a loud "SSSSHHHH! Fight now talk later." Zeus sent an evil glance to the god that said that but was just ignored. At that Zeus just nodded and sighed as he retook his throne.

Hephaestus then escorted Thalia over to Hestia's throne who just smile as she nodded and summoned a chair for Thalia along with some popcorn and soda.

Thalia's facial expression turned from mad to confused when she saw the popcorn and soda. She looked around the throne room and observed all of the other gods except for the missing Artemis had popcorn and soda and was watching something on an Iris portal. Thalia's face palmed as she fell back into her seat amazed at how mortal like the gods were the aroma of the delicious smelling popcorn overwhelmed the demigoddess who thought to herself 'to Hades with it I'm hungry anyways' and reached down grabbing her tub or popcorn and soda and started watching the fight.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Mt. Othrys**

In a Ceremonial Chamber on Mt. Othrys a shocked and worried demigod burst through the doors.

"Lord Kronos! Lord Kronos! We have a problem!" Exclaimed the demigod.

"Why?! Why is it always a problem with you Luke?!" Kronos hissed as his sarcophagus began giving off a golden glow.

"It…it…it was not…not our fault." Luke stammered out as he knelt before the sarcophagus and gulped.

"It never is." Said a voice in amusement coming from a corner covered in shadows.

"Loki! You are not here to berate my subjects!" Kronos hissed.

"Forgive me, Milord, that was not my intent. Although I did warn you about using weak mortals for an important task such as this." Loki replied sarcastically as he bowed to the sarcophagus.

"Gods damn Asgardian!" Kronos mumbled to himself in anger. "Tell me what has happened now that you could not handle my supposed right hand!"

"We…we were…in the arena, negotiating for safe passage with Antaeus when a small group of captured demigods was brought into the arena." Luke explained.

"I really do not understand how you could not have handled this!" Kronos bellowed.

"The group consisted of two unknown demigods, Anna…Annabeth Chase, the hunter Zoe…" Luke was saying when Kronos interrupted him.

"Impossible she is dead! Atlas killed her himself!" yelled out an irate Kronos.

"Impossible? Maybe for you, but for my brother it is entirely possible." Loki said smirking as he continued goading the King of the Titans.

"Be quiet Loki! Continue, Castellan!" Kronos commanded.

"And…and Thalia was there as well," Luke whispered out but was heard by Kronos.

"And just how did these five demigods manage to overwhelm the supposedly greatest swordsman in the past three hundred years as well as the army of monsters at his disposal and the all but unkillable Antaeus?" Kronos asked in irritation.

"It…it…it was…most…mostly…" Luke tried to say when Kronos bellowed "spit it out you impudent demigod!"

"Thalia! It was mostly just Thalia Milord. She…she was different." Luke finally got out as he was shaking in fear of what Kronos might do to him.

"Calm down Kronos, the poor mortal is about to soil himself. Remember anger causes rash actions which lead to defeat." Loki said with a smirk.

"I was not talking to you Asgardian! You would do best to remember who is in charge here!" Kronos hissed.

"Yes, and you should best remember that without me you would not have the time stone. I have stolen it once do not force me to do so again." Loki replied with disdain in his voice.

"Are…are… you threatening… me the King of the Titans?!" Kronos bellowed.

"Heavens forbid that I, Loki would ever threaten the all-powerful Lord Kronos. No, I am just reminding him of exactly who his benefactor is and what will happen if he fails because he cannot control his temper." Loki responded with a sharp tone to his voice.

"We will discuss this later!" Kronos exclaimed, "And just how was this bitch demigod so different that she disrupted our plans?"

"She…she looked older and seem to be more powerful. She was able to destroy Antaeus with little to no problem." Luke replied still fearful of what his Lord might do.

"Explain! What do you mean by looked older and possessed more power and how in the fuck did she kill Antaeus who is all but unkillable?! Kronos questioned.

"When I last saw her here on Mt. Othrys, she…she looked to be 16 years old, but in the arena, she looked older like she was 18. As for her increase in power, she had challenged Antaeus to a duel and after a few minutes of fighting Thalia summoned a lightning bolt but it was different as it glowed blue outlined in black. She threw the bolt and hit Antaeus in the chest, at first nothing happened but then he started to change to glass. After the transformation was complete he shattered and did not reform." Luke said as he told them Titan king what has happened.

"That cannot be! I placed a time curse on that wretched daughter of Zeus. There is no way she can be eighteen as she is cursed to remain trapped in a sixteen-year-old body!" Kronos hissed. "and this power, not even her damned father can do that with lightning. What is going on here?!"

"Are you really that much of an idiot, that you cannot decipher the facts placed in front of you?" Loki asked in amazement. "It is no wonder the Olympians defeated you."

"You shall not insult Lord Kronos!" Luke yelled as he pulled his sword moving towards the Asgardian god.

"Puny mortals, so weak and stupid," Loki said with a sneer as he waved his hand causing Luke to disappear.

"Watch yourself Asgardian, I have only allowed your impertinence because you are needed. If you continue your current attitude I will curse you as well!" Kronos said bitterly.

"Please as if a curse from the great and powerful Kronos is scary, I would be more fearful if the curse were cast by Athena. At least the curses she cast actually last, Medusa and Arachne chose curses' have lasted many millennia but you cast one curse and it doesn't even last a year. Yes, I fear a curse cast by you, Milord." Loki said laughingly.

"FUCK YOU ASGARDIAN! FUCK YOU!" Kronos yelled so loudly that the mountain seemed to shake.

"And that is why you will lose. That temper of yours is and will continue to cause chaos throughout your army. You look at the small immediate picture when you need to look at the big picture." Loki replied confidently.

Kronos remained quiet for a few moments as it was evident he was still seething as smoke could be seen rolling off of the sarcophagus. Finally, he said, "if you're so smart and see this big picture tell how did the daughter of Zeus break my curse and get so powerful?"

At this Loki face palmed as he whispered to himself for a moment before saying "before I tell you, I want you to know if my father did not know of my involvement with you I would switch sides but unfortunately he does so I cannot. That being said you really are a **stupid motherfucker**. Everything you need to tell you why what happened, happened and yet you want someone to spoon feed it to you as if you are a baby. So for the sake of everyone I will give you the Poseidon version. It's Perseus. Perseus freed her from the time curse and Perseus is most likely responsible for her power increase. I have warned you time and again NOT to underestimate my brother and yet you continue to do so with promises of you will destroy him. But every time we turn around your plans are being foiled because of him and yet you do nothing to try and stop him. I would hate to be in your sarcophagus when your other benefactor finds that out."

Just as Kronos was about to respond a small group of Telekhines came into the room bowing "forgive…forgive us Lord Kronos, but there has been a problem with your symbol of power."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A PROBLEM? WHERE IS IT?" Kronos bellowed.

"As…as you know…we…we were reforging your symbol of power in the forge of Hephaestus known as Mt. St Helens, when we were spied upon by three demigods. We chased after them even rendering one unconscious as we were about to kill the demigod a fourth one appeared out of a lightning bolt and began to slaughter us. We did surround her friends but the daughter of Zeus appeared to open some type of portal which the others quickly escaped through. The daughter of Zeus then proceeded to blow up the forge where your symbol still lay causing it to explode and your symbol of power to fall into the lava and melt away." The Telekhine explained with his head on the floor.

"THE DAUGHTER OF ZEUS DID WHAT?!" Kronos screamed as his sarcophagus shook with so much power, that it disintegrated all of the monsters and mortals in the room. "I will kill her and this Perseus myself! They are less than nothing to me! I am King of the universe and they will bow to me before they die!"  
As Kronos continued his tirade Loki calmly walked towards the sarcophagus and said "as I said you are a **stupid motherfucker** " and promptly turned the sarcophagus over letting it fall to the ground and then teleported away to a local bar for a drink.

"Loki! How dare you do this to me! Do you know who I am?!(No he is not a Dudley boy for you WWE fans). Answer me!" Kronos yelled but did not receive and answer "Hello...helloooo is anybody there? Can anybody hear me? Fucking great, I hate sleeping on my stomach."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Not bothering to respond to her taunts, the war god dashed at Artemis falling into a baseball slide hoping to knock the moon goddess's legs out from underneath her, but he met nothing but empty space. The goddess that had occupied that spot just a nanosecond ago, was currently high in the air, having pushed off the ground with Dusk-Bringer. Artemis wasted no time in falling back down and catching Ares's foot with Dusk-Bringer, causing said god to cry out in pain as his has broken due to the blow.

However,Ares was determined to have the last laugh and quickly swung his shield around hoping to hit Artemis in the head, unfortunately, for him she noticed the blow coming with seconds to spare and quickly brought her arm up blocking the shield, but the force from the hit made her grimace as pain shot throughout her arm.

"Hurt didn't it?!" sneered the war god.

"Tickled is more like" Artemis quickly snapped back with a smirk, quickly ducking as Ares slashed at her with his sword causing her to jump back. "Did I hurt your feelings little boy?!" The moon goddess teased.

"Fuck off!" Shouted the enraged god whose eyes had begun to glow a ruby red at seeing Artemis standing before him smirking. Although he would never admit it,Artemis was beating him like a red-headed step-child. As his anger and frustration increased a faint red outline began to surround him as his failures began catching up with him.

Readying his sword once again, Ares immediately launched an attack, as he aimed a slash at Artemis's head forcing her to duck, before swinging his shield around and catching her in the arm he had previously struck once again. A shallow cut opened up from the second hit. The sight of Artemis's ichor urged Ares on as he quickly hit her with his shield again deepening the cut before he was thrown off by a boot to the face as the moon goddess quickly jumped to her feet and stabbed down with Dusk-Bringer but struck nothing but ground as Ares had rolled away.

"What's the point of having a shitty Escrima stick if you can't even…" Began Ares before being cut off said Escrima stick hit the side of his knee making an unholy snapping sound. "Ahhh…you fucking bitch!" fumed Ares who was staggering backwards on his other leg. "I'm gonna…"

"Enough with the 'I'm gonna's' you foolish pig of a man. Your childish threats do not bother me and your inability to shut up during a fight is really starting to piss me off!" Screamed Artemis as she began twirling Dusk-Bringer before running forward, meeting Ares sword with a clash. Unfortunately, for Ares thanks to Artemis's choice in weaponry, she knocked Ares sword arm to the side leaving him open to an uppercut from the other end of Dusk-Bringer ( **remember it became a three-quarter staff)** and a nice hard kick in the balls for good measure eliciting a squeak from the god of war who moved back as quickly as possible after been kicked in the testicles.

"That's a dirty move!" hissed Ares in a high pitched voice, as he was crouched over holding his jewels with his sword hand whilst holding his shield in a defensive manner.

"Is there really such a thing in a fight?" Artemis asked condescendingly.

"Touché" muttered Ares as he moved to stand wincing only slightly. However due to his shield position Artemis was unable to see Ares reach behind his back and draw the hunting knives that he had taken from her.

"Take your time…" Artemis began before quickly snapping her weapon up to block a knife aimed for her face but was unable to block the second one which buried itself in her thigh. "Well, I suppose that was a good shot, I'll give you that" Artemis smirked as she pulled the knife out and brought it closer to her face and watched as golden ichor dripped off the weapon, then as fast as lightning threw the knife back at Ares who blocked it just in time with his shield nearly knocking him off near the rim of the volcano. Artemis wasted no time in plunging back into the fight with Dusk-Bringer twirling in her hands, she met Ares strike for strike, neither god gaining the advantage. Knowing that this was taking too long, Artemis whose eyes were like a molten silver, gathered more power from the sun and condensed her power in Dusk-Bringer, making its strikes land with even more raw power causing the war god to stumble from each hit.

"Is that all you've got…" began Ares with a sneer before being cut off by Artemis who slammed the butt of her weapon in Ares' face which was followed by a horrible cracking sound.

"Ahhhh…you fucking bitch…you worthless, insignificant, slut!" shouted Ares in pain, ichor flowing from his nose.

"Really, I was always told that the god of war could handle a bit of pain…clearly, I heard wrong" Artemis said as she ducked just in time to avoid Ares's sword which caught just the top of her hair, trimming off a few strands. She wasted no time in returning her own strikes which were met with Ares shield but Artemis was undeterred as she slipped her weapon under the shield and flicked it up, exposing Ares arm allowing her to land a kick in the elbow joint, rendering the arm practically useless due to the force behind it.

Biting back a cry of pain, Ares let his arm fall to his side and slashed wildly at the moon goddess in a desperate attempt to end the fight. His efforts, however, were pointless, from the combination of the injuries, sustained earlier in the fight and now with his shield arm hanging practically dead, Artemis skill and power began to overwhelm Ares even more.

With another powerful strike, Artemis, using Dusk-Bringer hit the injured war god with a powerful uppercut almost shattering his jaw from the power behind the hit (although a few teeth did come close judging from the white objects on the ground). Smirking down at the war god who was lying on the rim of the volcano, Artemis held her weapon horizontally by her side and shot a beam of energy from its tip **(like Odin in the movies)** hitting Ares knocking him down into the volcano. Walking over to the edge of the volcano rim Artemis looked down and spotted Ares who had landed on part of Hephaestus forge, barely conscious from the energy beam which had just struck him.

"Your time is nearing an end war god" shouted Artemis "now let me show you the true power of this 'puny Escrima stick'." Turning her head slightly to the sun which had descended quite a bit since the start of their fight. Artemis held up Dusk-Bringer which seemed to pull the dying daylight into itself until it was glowing almost as bright as the sun before positioning it on her shoulder like how the mortals held some of their weapons and with a cry unleashed the pent up energy which pushed her back slightly, Artemis watched mesmerized as the energy hit and seconds later she yelled "OH SHIT!" as the volcano erupted with the force of 24 megatons of TNT **(evidently a megaton is equal to one million pounds. So that's 24 million pounds of TNT).**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back on Olympus**

The light from the energy Artemis was gathering almost blinded the council except for Thalia who just sat there enjoying her popcorn as Artemis beat the living Hades out of Ares.

"How can she do that?!" Yelled a jealous Apollo.

"Oh, my gods!" yelled Hera as Artemis fired the blast from Dusk-Bringer and seconds later the volcano exploded in an eruption.

"Artemis!" Zeus yelled as he shot out of his throne with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No sis, no!" Apollo bellowed with tears running down his cheeks as the other gods all reacted to what they just watched all hoping against hope that Artemis had somehow survived the blast.

While the throne room was in chaos because the other gods were expressing their shock, and commenting that they hoped that Artemis survived some very peculiar behavior was taking place. Thalia Grace who many would expect to be crying her eyes out in grief at the loss of her soon to be wife, sat in her chair smiling eating popcorn while watching the gods make such a spectacle of themselves

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Back at Camp Half-Blood**

"YES! SHOW THAT PIG HOW A GODDESS…NNNNNOOOOO! MILADY PLEASE NNNOOOOO!" Zoe exclaimed first in joy and then in horror as she had just watched her goddess utterly devastate Ares the god of war with her new weapon and increased powers, unfortunately, it was these powers that caused the volcano to violently erupt with her on its rim.

At the same time, Zoe was mourning her mistress Annabeth had other concerns as she bellowed "THALIA!" and began to weep. "Pl…please…Chiron…tell me…that she…she's still alive! She can't be dead! Not again, not after everything she's been through!" The daughter of Athena begged.

With a stunned expression, Chiron turned to the demigoddess's and said "I…I do…do not know. All…all we…we can do…is hope…for the best, and…and pray to the gods…that they are alright." As he watched the pure destruction unleashed by the volcano.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Olympus**

"FATHER!" A voice yelled out as the room was in chaos, over what they had just witnessed. "FATHER!" The voice yelled again this time in an irritated tone, as the female voice tried to be heard, the sounds of despair permeated the throne room. "WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" At this the gods turned to look at who it was that just burst their ear drums, only to see that it was Athena standing in the middle of the throne room.

"This had better be important Athena, we have just lost Artemis and Ares!" Replied a somber looking but pissed off sounding Zeus.

"I promise you father it is. I am just as upset as the rest of you that Artemis sacrificed herself like she did, but we must focus on the bigger problem at hand." Athena said with a slight tone of giddiness in her voice.  
"And just what is this bigger problem and how can it be bigger than losing two Olympian gods?" Poseidon asked in confusion.

"The bigger problem is the alliance with Asgard. The alliance is based on the marriage between Perseus and his choice of two brides connected to the council. As unfortunate as it is with her …demise just moments ago Artemis will not be able to take her place by Perseus's side." Athena said as she bowed to her father keeping a slight grin on her face.

Zeus expression became even more somber if that were possible **(it was)** ,as he said "yes…yes…you are quite right that is a bigger problem. We cannot afford to have the alliance breakdown because of this. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

At this Athena smirked and replied "I do father. I volunteer to take Artemis's place in the marriage so that the alliance may be saved."

This sent the gods into another round debating whether this was a good idea or not. Unfortunately for them, the decision was about to be taken out of their hands. From the moment she first heard Athena utter the word father, Thalia knew that something she wouldn't like was about to happen. Silently, Thalia sat in her chair, her anger continuing to build as Athena tried once again to wiggle her way into marrying Percy. Quietly she stood and slowly made her way towards Athena as she volunteered to take Artemis's place in the marriage. As the gods were busy discussing Athena's suggestion Thalia stepped behind Athena, and with her hand glowing blue with a black outline around it Thalia grabbed Athena's shoulder, spun her around and then Bitch Goddess Slapped Athena so hard she flew into Zeus knocking him to the council room floor as well.

At this Thalia voiced her displeasure of Athena's plan to the Olympian council, "you man stealing bitch! There is no way that I'm going to let you weasel your skanky ass into this marriage!"

Slowly Athena stood back up and wiped the side of her mouth with the sleeve of her chiton only to find golden ichor on her sleeve. Seeing this, Athena's eyes blazed with anger as she responded to the demigoddess, "listen to me you little cunt! This alliance is more important than your petty grudges against me and if you so much as ever, and I mean ever touch me again you will regret it!" After which she then proceeded to spit out a glob of ichor.

At this, another voice rang out "Athena sit down and shut the fuck up! You're not going to get what you're after!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice only to find that it had come from Apollo was still crying golden tears for his sister.

Athena who now has a look of annoyance on her face looked at Apollo and said "I understand that you are distraught over losing your precious sister, but like I said to this poor excuse for a mortal you misunderstand me Apollo, I seek to ensure the safety of Olympus and the earth through the alliance and that is all I seek."

"I am the god of truth and I know when someone is lying, so do not try and lie to me Pallas Athena, you will not like the consequences!" Apollo bellowed as he started to glow brightly.

"I am not lying Apollo my biggest concern is for the alliance…" Athena was trying to say when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Don't pretend that this is about the alliance between Olympus and Asgard Athena, no this is about a 'know it all slut' who will do anything to take advantage of any situation to get what she wants! Unfortunately, for you, that's not going to happen! And as for touching you, believe me when I say that touching you is the last thing I want to do, I mean have you seen Ares; however, I will beat the teetotal shit out of you if you keep trying to insert yourself into this marriage!" Thalia hissed

"Silly little demigod, you should be thankful that you were even considered as a viable option as a wife to Perseus. I, on the other hand, am so much more than you can and will ever be, why the silly prince chose you is beyond me when everyone knows that I am better than you are." Athena said in a snarky tone as a devious grin was on her face.

"Really? Really? You really think you're so much better than I don't you? I am so going to enjoy proving you wrong." Thalia replied with a determined smile on her face.

"As if a cretin like you can prove me wrong!" Athena exclaimed her nose high in the air.

"Careful Athena, like the mortals, say pride cometh before the fall," Thalia responded cheekily. "Now you say that you're the best viable option to take Artemis's place as Percy's wife, but you're really not are you? The All-Father Odin himself told everyone here that the woman in question had…to… be… a… virgin. And since you FUCKED ARES! You… are… no… longer… a… VIRGIN. So you can't even be considered."

"Tha…that…is…is a technicality!" Athena hissed out stutteringly "it was just once and it wasn't even my fault!

At that, Thalia laughed as the Olympians looked on in shock at what Athena just said. "You're…you're kidding me right? Not your fault and it only happened once? By the gods, you're a stupid bitch. There is no technicality in being a virgin Athena you either are or you're not, unfortunately, you got the shaft from Ares so you are not a virgin! It's not like he was walking around naked and just happened to run into you while walking around naked and just tripped and fell in your pussy! No, you spread those stubbly legs and let him in! Besides, there are plenty of other goddess's that are still virgins that Percy can choose from. That is if finding another bride is even necessary." Thalia replied to the rapidly turning red faced goddess.

"I AM NOT STUPID, YOU IRRELEVANT LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND BE DONE WITH YOU!" Athena screamed in frustration.

"Athena! You shall not kill Thalia and that is final!" Zeus demanded as lightning began to spark all across his body.

"Father, if it pleases the council I say let this horse humping thunder cunt try," Thalia said with a smile on her face. "As a matter of fact, I have 100 gold drachmas that say she can't do it."

"AAAARRRGGG!" Athena growled, "I will kill you painfully!"

"I'll take that bet!" Hermes exclaimed "any other takers?"

None of the other gods said a word as they continued watching the conversation going on between father and daughter.

"Daughter, please reconsider this you do not understand how powerful Athena is." Said a worried Zeus.

"Come on dad have a little faith in your little girl, besides I am well aware of just how powerful Athena is, so to give her a fighting chance I will give her three try's and then I will get one try on her. That sounds fair to me." Thalia replied trying to reassure Zeus that she will be alright. "What do you say thunder cunt, you up for it or is there some technicality that is keeping you from this?"

"DO…NOT…CALL…ME…THAT!" Athena screamed in frustration "By the time I am through you will be praying that Ares had taken you instead of me!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me of something. Hey, Apollo, Athena might need a check-up, evidently Ares has an anal STD and no telling what other diseases he might have given bird-fucker over there." Thalia said while giggling

At this Athena's face just turned redder and redder as she paced the floor in front of Zeus's throne.

"Daughter, I do not believe that Perseus can survive losing both you and Artemis, so I can…cannot…allow this…to happen." Zeus said fearing for his demigod daughter.

"Father, there is no need for you to be concerned, although it is much appreciated. Don't worry Percy won't be losing anybody today." Thalia said with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"Ignorant demigod, you cannot even speak properly as Perseus has already lost someone and he is about to lose another!" Athena hissed.

Zeus sat there for a moment thinking over exactly what Thalia just said as something just did not seem right. "Daughter, what did you mean…" Zeus was asking when Thalia just smiled and placed a finger on her lips. At this, a small smile came across Zeus's face as he looked to the council and said "Against my better judgment I will approve of this. Athena good luck."

"Betting is about to close!" Hermes announced as he looked towards Zeus who summoned him over to his throne and asked: "What's the line on the fight?" Hermes got a surprised look on his face before he smiled and said "Thalia is the underdog coming in at 5 to1. Athena is heavily favored to win because…well, she's Athena." Zeus thought for a moment and then asked "Is my wife betting? If so on who?"

"Hera is betting on Athena as is Demeter, Apollo, Poseidon, and Dionysus. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hestia are betting on Thalia to win." Said Hermes as he watched the face of his father.

Zeus sat there with his chin on his hand and finally said "1000 gold drachma's on…" he went to say when Hermes interrupted and said, "on Athena". At this, a furious look overcame Zeus's face as he quietly hissed "no you damn idiot on Thalia and keep it quiet!" Hermes looked stunned for a moment surely his father didn't believe that Thalia could beat Athena, so he asked "what is it, father? What do you know that we do not?" Zeus shrugged his shoulders and said "honestly nothing, but Thalia seems to know something and that is enough for me. Now close the betting so we can get this over with."

As the god turned their attention to the two combatants, only to find Thalia doing some stretching and gymnastics. Observing this Apollo asked, "Thalia what are you doing?"

"I'm stretching. It's always a good idea to stretch and limber up before a battle or spar so that our muscles don't cramp up resulting an injury or death. As the god of medicine shouldn't you know that?" Thalia responded with a smirk.

"Umm…of…of course I…I know that. I was…was just…testing you, yeah that's right I was testing you." Apollo replied nervously brow heavy with sweat.

"Right," Thalia said with a sigh as she saw a bright light appear to her side. She turned to see what it was and quickly jumped back in horror as Athena had summoned her shield Aegis **(which bore the head of a Gorgon on the front of it)**. Observing the inattention, of the insolent demigod Athena launched her spear at the unsuspecting demigod. Fortunately, for Thalia she was able to recompose herself and noticed the spear quickly approaching, 'fucking bitch' she thought to herself as she quickly summoned a portal allowing the spear to pass through it; although, the spear did not hit its intended target it did hit a target. In the throne room of the Olympian gods and statue stands to represent each god and goddess, it was in front on a particular goddess's statue that the portal opened striking the statue right between the breast. Seeing this Thalia smirked as she asked: "wow Athena did you titty fuck Ares like that?"

Athena was seething in anger and hate which caused her face mushroom to a bright red as she screamed "I…HATE…YOU! I…WILL…KILL …YOU…SLOWLY…FOR…DESECRATING…MY…STATUE…YOU…PIECE…OF… SHIT…DEMIGOD!"

"Hey you threw the spear and that's where it hit, so that's your fault, not mine," Thalia said gleefully. "Oh, and in case you forgot that was one try, only two more tries to go."

At this Athena gathered a large ball of energy in her hand and threw it at Thalia as she hissed "DIE…DEMIGOD…SCUM!"

Thalia just smirked as she watched the ball of energy fly towards her, the only problem Thalia could see with this attack is how did she want to counter it. Did she want to absorb the energy, destroy the energy with an attack of her own, or just deflect the energy and finish destroying Athena's statue? Unfortunately, for the demigoddess the decision was taken out of her hands as she took too long in deciding and the energy bolt hit her square in the chest sending her flying backward until she hit the wall. It did not stop there for the young demigoddess as three more energy bolts hit her in rapid secession driving her further and further into the wall. As the smoke cleared the gods observed the large indentation in the wall and the still smoking body of Thalia laying on the floor unmoving.

"I win you impudent demigod! You should have known when you challenge a god such as myself that this is would be the only outcome, you unworthy whore! Now I will make Perseus mine!" Athena bellowed as she looked to every god in the throne room.

"Apo…Apollo…plea…please…check on…on Thalia…and see if…if she is alright." Zeus stutteringly ordered.

"There is no need for that father she is dead. I told her I would kill her for her disrespectful actions and I did." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Apol…Apollo…please check…just…just to be…be sure." A somber Zeus ordered as he looked at the floor a tear fell from his eye.

"Father!" Apollo yelled as the gods all turned to look at him. "She's gone!"

"What!" Yelled Zeus "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I…I went over to examine her and she was gone. It's like she disappeared!" Apollo exclaimed

"You lie! She took four energy bolts head on she is dead! What did you do with her body Apollo?!" Athena hissed as an irate expression came over her face.

"I…I…did nothing," Apollo replied nervously

"Then where is…" Athena was saying when suddenly a voice echoed throughout the throne room "you want to know where I am Athena, I am here, there, I am everywhere, you stupid owl for brained bitch. Oh and just so you know that was your second try." The voice said as a bolt of blue lightning outlined in black struck the throne room floor revealing the very much alive Thalia.

"Impos…impossible!" Athena bellowed as her face went pale white.

"Evidently it's not impossible Athena, cause here I am very much alive and waiting for my turn to kick your ass," Thalia said in response.

"Daugh…daughter, how…how did…did you survive? We…we all saw you…you get hit…with the four energy bolts." Zeus said in disbelief.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and went to speak when Athena gave a loud and frustrated war cry and charged Thalia. Thalia took her fighting position waiting for the goddess to reach her; however, as Athena got within five paces of Thalia, all anyone could see was something streaking through the air before hearing a loud "CLONK!" as Athena fell to the floor unconscious.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! I was about to win!" Thalia hissed to the person behind the thrones.

At this, the gods turned only to see a very much alive Artemis being accompanied by Perseus. The throne room erupted in chaos once again as the gods were shocked at seeing Artemis alive.

"ARTY!" Apollo yelled in joy as he rushed forth to hug his baby sister ecstatic that she is still alive. Unfortunately, for the sun god as he approached his sister she reared her hand back and brought it forward and slapped him, REALLY HARD as she hissed "I told you do not call me Arty, you damn Idiot!"

Suddenly a large lightning bolt struck the ground shocking the gods into silence as a voice could be heard bellowing "why?! Why did you do that?! Athena was mine to beat!"

"Thalia calm down, you must understand…" Artemis began to say when she was rudely interrupted "I won't calm down and I don't have to understand Jack shit! This was my fight and you interfered! How would you feel if I did that to you?!"

"I do understand, but what you are forgetting is that she was trying to take my place as Perseus's wife. I know it offended you which is why you did all of this but think of how I felt. I wanted to make her fade but Perseus would not bring me back until I calmed down. There will be plenty of time later for you to get revenge on this man stealing succubus." Artemis said as she laid a hand on Thalia's shoulder.

At this Thalia threw herself at Artemis hugging the goddess for all she was worth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch. It's been a rough day and I needed to vent." Thalia whispered into Artemis's ear.

"I know Thalia, I know. As for venting your frustrations, we can take care of that later." Artemis said seductively as her hands moved down Thalia's back until she was able to grab two handfuls of Thalia's amazingly firm ass.

"MMMM…" Thalia moaned in pleasure as she whispered: "I can't wait."

"Well, the sooner we finish our business here the sooner you can vent," Artemis whispered back.

"Business? What business?" Thalia asked in confusion.

"Take a seat and watch, hopefully, this won't take too long," Artemis replied as she started towards her throne.

"Daughter, how…how did…you survive the eruption?" Zeus asked

"Father, everything will be explained but first Perseus has some business to take care of," Artemis responded

At this Perseus walked over to the throne of Hermes and held his hand out and said: "Hermes, I do believe I won the bet."

"No!" Hermes exclaimed, "you were not here to place a bet on the fight and since Artemis interfered, all bets are null and void!"

"How quickly we forget. I assume that you have a ledger in which you write all of the bet down in?" Perseus asked

"Of course, that way I can keep track of who bet on what and how much. What does my ledger have to do with this?" Hermes asked confusingly

"You will see. If you would please summon your ledger." Perseus asked sternly

One bright flash and Hermes sat on his throne with his betting ledger and said: "alright now what?"

"Open your ledger to the night of capture the flag, hunter's vs campers," Perseus instructed

As Hermes began to flip through his ledger to find the proper page he said: "If I remember correctly you didn't bet on that contest, because you already knew who would win."

"That is correct, I did not bet on capture the flag. However, if you remember I did make a bet concerning a certain fight." Perseus said smirking

At this, the expression on Hermes' face was one of shock as he reached the page and confirmed what Perseus had just bellowed "it…it's…not possible!"

"Just read what the ledger says, please," Perseus instructed in a tone that left the god of thieves' little choice.

"On this day June 26, 2016, I Hermes accept a bet with Perseus the prince of Asgard. The bet is that on July 4, 2016, Artemis will knock Athena out with an Escrima. Th…the…od…odds …are 2000 to 1 that it actually happens. Perseus bet 1000 gold drachmas." Hermes finished saying as he ripped his ledger apart. "Come on you can't seriously be enforcing that bet."

"Of course, I'm serious, I placed a bet and you accepted it. I won now pay up." Perseus said in an irritated tone.

"I…I don…don't have…that type…of money!" Hermes bellowed "this will bankrupt me!"

"Well, I suggest that you find a day job to supplement your income. Now pay up or suffer the consequences." Perseus threateningly said to the god of messengers.

"Uh…hey, Apollo…can you help me pay off this bet? You know I'm good for it." Hermes asked pleading with the sun god.

"No problem bro I'll be happy to help. After all, that's what brothers are for to help each other out in difficult situations. How much do you need?" Apollo asked smiling brightly

At this Hermes showed Apollo something in his ledger, suddenly Apollo's eyes widened and then rolled back into his head as he fell off of his throne. "Apollo! Come on bro wake up I need you!" Hermes exclaimed as he tried to wake Apollo.

'Fuck!' Hermes thought to himself as he bowed his head and walked toward Zeus's throne where he kneeled on one knee and said "father, is…is there…anyway, you can…give me…an advance…on my allowance?" Hermes said in a pleading tone.

"What have I told you about taking bets you cannot cover?!" Zeus asked irritably

"I know, I know, but it was a fools bet, it was easy money there wasn't any way that should have happened," Hermes said trying to make his father understand why he took the bet.

"You were correct about one thing, it was a fool's bet and the fool lost!" Zeus replied angrily "how much do you need this time?!"

"I…uh…I need …" Hermes said mumbling

"Speak up boy!" Zeus bellowed

"I…I need… 200 years' worth… of allowance money." Hermes said meekly

"WHAT!" Zeus screamed as his hair stood on end as mini lightning bolts radiated from his hair.

"Please father, I really do not want to see what consequences Perseus will meet out on me if I cannot pay him," Hermes begged with a tear in his eye.

Zeus just shook his head and went to ask Perseus "Perseus would you….? Yes, of course, you would. Fine! But this is the last time, and you are forbidden from taking and making any bets for the next millennium!"

"What! That's not fair!" Hermes yelled like a whining child

"Fine then you can get yourself out of this, you spoiled little pain-in-the-ass!" Zeus replied in a pissy tone

"Fath…father…plea…please reconsid…" was as far as Hermes got as Zeus yelled "No! I am sick and tired of you taking or making bets you cannot afford to pay off and then come running to me hoping that I will pay them off for you! I have told you the terms, either accept them or find another way to pay off the bet yourself!"

Hermes just stood there looking at the floor thinking. Finally, he looked up with a dejected look on his face and said softly "very good father I agree to your terms. Thank you for your help." At this Hermes turned to make his way back to his throne but was stopped, "Hermes" Zeus called out "I know that the terms may seem harsh, but I need you and the others to understand that I was serious when I said things were going to change. That meant everyone in the throne room as well as myself. As gods we should set the example of what demigods and mortals aspire to be, not be whore mongering, gambling addicted gods who just skate by without any repercussions. I am not saying that you could never do any of these things but you must learn how to do them in moderation or accept the consequences of your actions. If I continue to let this behavior slide, I would be remised, in my duties as King of the gods and more importantly as your father. I do hope you understand why I had to do this?"

Hermes stood there taking in what Zeus had just said to him, when finally, he spoke "father…to be honest, I believed that you were just being a dick going on a power trip; however, hearing your explanation I understand now why you placed those terms. It will take some time but I am certain that I can improve my behavior and better myself so that I can make you proud of me."

At this Zeus smiled as he said "my son I am always been proud of my children and it is partly my fault for allowing this behavior in the past. All I ask is that you try your best."

Hermes just smiled bowed to his father and returned to his throne as a bright glow illuminated the throne room and three giant bags of drachma's lay on the floor in front of Perseus.

Perseus bowed as he said, "thank you, Lord Zeus."

"Ahhh…Perseus if you would could you stay after the meeting to discuss the wedding?" Zeus asked nervously

"No need for that Milord" Perseus replied as he teleported two of the bags of drachma's over in front of Zeus's throne. "The wedding is on me."

"Bu…but tha…that is…is your winnings from Hermes." Zeus stuttered in response

At this Perseus just smiled and replied: "money is of no importance to me."

Suddenly a voice bellowed out "What! You were about to beat my ass to Tartarus and back and now you have no interest in money?! Why did you lie about it!"

"Let us get something straight I DO NOT LIE!" Perseus hissed as his demeanor started to change "and money is of no concern to me. What is of concern to me is that the person who accepted the bet showed no loyalty to his patrons! If you do not remember I am the god of loyalty and I take my domains seriously and you violated said domain. So when I said there would be consequences I meant!"

"My…my… apologies… Perseus, it has…has been a rough… but an enlightening day." Hermes responded with a bowed head.

"I understand Hermes, but do not make such a mistake again or there will indeed be consequences," Perseus warned

"Ohhhh my there will be consequences!" Apollo exclaimed loudly "what will you do make him disappear?"

Perseus who now had a look of disgust on his face replied curtly "yes, as a matter of fact, I will! Would you like to see me do it?!"

"Hades yeah, I bet that would be hilarious," Apollo said laughingly

Perseus looked at Hermes who had the facial expression of a god who was about to piss himself, smiled and said "it shall be done" as Perseus snapped his fingers causing a bright light to fill the throne room. Once the light receded everyone was stunned to see Hermes still sitting in his throne. "I'm…I'm…still…here" Hermes said in amazement.

"Yes, you apologized and we put the situation behind us. I would not violate that." Perseus replied to a relieved looking Hermes.

"Then…who…who did…you make…disappear?" Hermes asked carefully

"Can you not tell?" Perseus asked smirking

At this Artemis yelled out in a laughing tone "it was Apollo!"

Suddenly the throne room was loud with laughter as they all realized that Apollo got exactly what he asked for.

"Per…Perseus…" Zeus said laughingly "why... why did you…do…do that to Apollo?"

"He was the one that asked to see someone disappear. So who better? Besides, he can help heal his brother for his trial." Perseus responded with a smirk.

"His brother?" Zeus asked "you mean Ares? I…we…we thought he was dead! We…we all saw Artemis destroy him!"

"I must admit she came very close to doing so," Perseus replied

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Flashback_

" _Just after Hephaestus and I had freed Thalia, I asked Hephaestus to bring Thalia back to Olympus as I knew things were about to get explosive. I teleported to a relatively safe location and watched them fight. Ares did make an amicable showing of himself but in the end, Artemis's new powers were too much for him to overcome. I almost got involved when he pierced her thigh with her hunting knife but fortunately, I was able to restrain myself. I am assuming that everyone here saw when Ares fell into the volcano?" Perseus asked as the gods nodded "well luckily for him, he landed on one of the few remaining crosswalks in the forge; however, it was at this time that Artemis decide to end the fight and Ares. She began to gather power from the sun in Dusk-Bringer…" Perseus was saying when Hades interrupted "Dusk-Bringer?" At this Perseus rolled his eyes as he replied: "yes Dusk-Bringer as it is the last light you see before darkness claims you." Hades eyes widened in awe as Perseus explained the name of Artemis's new weapon. "Alright where was I, oh yes Artemis was charging Dusk-Bringer with power from the sun and fired it at Ares. Depending on your point of view you could say he was lucky or unlucky. The only part of the energy beam hit Ares. UUHH…" Perseus said shivering "it was nasty. The rest of the beam hit the volcano itself and…. well I'm sure you know what happened next. Now as to how they survived once, I realized that the volcano was about to erupt I stopped time and quickly made my way to Artemis and let her out of the time spell, then she and I proceeded to where Ares was still laying on the catwalk. I left him in the time spell as he was severely injured and would have probably died, which as we know would cause even more problems. So, I put him in a pocket dimension until we came back to Olympus so Apollo could heal him. Unfortunately, we arrived to find someone (everyone looked at Athena) trying to insert herself into a place that she is not welcome. Honestly, Artemis wanted to come out and whip her ass as soon as she heard what Athena said, but I talked her into watching how powerful Thalia is getting. Artemis only agreed if I promised her the first shot at Athena. So I believe that brings us to the here and now."_

 _End Flashback_

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"See I told you Percy wouldn't need to pick another wife. Why can't you ass-hats ever listen to someone other than yourselves?" Thalia said rudely

The gods looked at her in shock not believing that this demigod had the nerve to speak to them like this. Zeus turned to look at Perseus who just raised his hands and said: "Hey, she's your daughter and she has inherited your temperament, so do not look at me like it's my fault."

Zeus just sat in his throne and shook his head at the antics of his daughter and soon to be son in law and mumbled: "may Chaos help us."

"Lord Zeus, would you like me to bring Ares back so he can stand trial?" Perseus asked as Zeus nodded and a second later a still battered Ares was lying on the floor groaning in pain. "Apollo as well if you do not mind." Said, Zeus, as Perseus just smiled and suddenly Apollo appeared and he was pissed as he bellowed "who the fuck does Perseus think he is?! Putting me in here with Ares and then leaving me there?! When I get out of here I'm gonna kick his ass!"

At this, there was a tapping on Apollo's shoulder and he turned around only to see Perseus and the other Olympians. "Oh…uh…Hi?" Apollo said as he hoped that no-one had heard him rant.

"Little moon!' Perseus called out

"Yes, Perseus," Artemis responded

"Apollo wants to kick my ass. What should I do?" Perseus asked

At this everyone in the throne room looked confused. Especially Apollo.

"Why to ask me?" Artemis asked confusingly.

"Well, he is your brother little moon, so I will not hurt him unless you say it is alright," Perseus explained

Apollo smiled as he just knew that Artemis wouldn't let Perseus hurt him.

"No beloved, I am afraid I must ask you not to hurt my whore mongering brother," Artemis replied.

"Yes!" Apollo screamed in joy.

"Apollo, what are you yelling yes for?" Artemis asked her ecstatic brother.

"I knew deep down you loved me Arty, and you not letting Perseus hurt me proves it!" Apollo replied with a bright smile and happy tone.

"Oh, Apollo you didn't let me finish," Artemis said in a huff.

"Wha…what…are…are you saying?" Apollo said nervously no longer smiling.

"I said Perseus couldn't hurt you; however, I never said I would not do it," Artemis answered with a sadistic smile as she brought out Dusk-Bringer.

"Com…come…come on…Art…Arty…yo…you wouldn't…hurt me would you? I'm…I'm…your brother!" Apollo said pleading with his sister

"How…many…times…have…I… told…you… not…to…call…me…ARTY!" Artemis hissed as she pressed the gem in the middle of the Escrima causing it to become a three-quarter staff.

"Art…Arty…ple…please do…don't… ddd…do this." Apollo begged stutteringly as Artemis growled at the use of the nickname.

Artemis was just about to rush Apollo when a voice called out "Artemis stop!" At this everyone looked towards where the voice had come from only to find it was Aphrodite who had spoken and was making her way towards Artemis.

"What is it, Aphrodite?! You cannot save him or stop me!" Artemis hissed

"Yes! Thank the god's someone came to their senses!" Apollo exclaimed in relief.

"I do not want to save him," Aphrodite said seriously

"What! Oh, come on!" Apollo yelled in frustration

"Then what do you want?" Artemis asked curiously

Aphrodite leaned in and began whispering in Artemis's ear. As Aphrodite spoke Artemis's facial expression turned to one of shock and then disgust as she eyed Apollo while Aphrodite continued her story. Once Aphrodite had finished Artemis just looked at her and asked "Really?"

Aphrodite just nodded in response.

"Very well just do not hurt him too badly," Artemis said as she moved towards her throne.

Apollo stood there wondering what in the Hades was going on 'is this beat up Apollo day or something' he thought to himself. He watched as Aphrodite started towards him and said: "the last time you caught me off guard now I'm ready for you." As a bright glow surrounded his body.

Aphrodite stopped about six feet away from him and smiled as she raised the baton. At this Apollo fired an energy bolt made of solar energy at Aphrodite who, simply held the Uru made baton out in front of her and absorbed the blast into the baton **.**

Apollo was in shock as he watched his attack not only fail but be absorbed by this Asgardian weapon. Unfortunately, for Apollo the shocks were not over as Aphrodite reached down and ripped open the top of her dress revealing her gorgeous 38 DD titties that were barely covered by a red lace bra. Seeing this Apollo's mouth dropped open as drool started to spill out. At this Aphrodite held one end of the baton forward as some type of energy beam shot forth hitting Apollo square in the chest sending him flying into the wall. As he fell to the floor stunned Aphrodite stood over him and mumbled something that only the two of them could hear as a bright pink glow surrounded them. Once the glow subsided Aphrodite with her dress fixed returned to her throne smiling.

Most of the throne room sat there in stunned silence except for Thalia, Artemis, and Perseus, who were all on the floor laughing. After a few moments, the gods began to recompose themselves as Hera looked at Aphrodite in awe and asked "wha…what…did you…you do to him?"

"Well from what I understand from Sif, any weapon made of Uru such as this baton has the ability to absorb an energy blast directed at me. So when Apollo used his solar energy blast, Ball-Breaker **(is what she is now calling the Baton)** absorbed the energy. Now the energy that came out of Ball-Breaker I am not sure about that myself." Aphrodite said in a confused tone.

"If I may? That energy blast you released from your weapon is called anti-force. It is a power of my brother Thor and you seem to be gaining it through your bond." Perseus said answering the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Hera nodded and said "thank you for that information Perseus. Now, what was the pink glow about?"

"Oh, that." Aphrodite replied with a smirk "that was just a small curse on Olympus's favorite playboy. Every time he approaches a woman he wants to have sex with he will become impotent. The only time he will be able to get an erection is with a woman he doesn't desire."

The room grew silent once again as everyone sat there thinking about what Aphrodite just said and as they realized what it meant the throne room erupted in laughter knowing that for the time being the Apollo cabin will not be growing in size.

In a surprising move, Artemis jumped out of her throne and made her way to Aphrodite and hugged her yelling "I wish I had thought of that years ago."

Aphrodite smiled and hugged Artemis back as she said: "us sister-in-laws have to stick together."

"I…I guess…I got…got lucky" a voice spoke up as everyone turned to find a still severely injured Ares sitting on the floor watching what just happened.

"What did you say?!" Zeus hissed as he looked at his chained up son.

"I was remembering when she hit me, I thought that was bad but what she just did to Apollo shows me how lucky I had it. It looks like being with the Asgardian is agreeing with you." Ares said looking at Aphrodite.

Again most the gods were stunned at how casual Ares was speaking despite his situation until finally Hera spoke and asked: "what are you playing at Ares?"

"Honestly mother, I'm not playing at anything. My time is up and I've accepted that. The only thing I want to do is meet my end with the little dignity I have left." Ares said softly.

"Ares this deceitful tactic will not save you!" Bellowed Zeus

"Father, if I wanted to use a deceitful tactic to save myself I would blame you for this, but I'm not. I know what I did was wrong and I accept the consequences of my actions." Ares replied firmly

"How…how…can you…you blame me…for this?" Zeus asked stutteringly

"For thousands of years we… did as we pleased without suffering any or very little consequences or repercussions, as long as it did not affect you or your rule. Then out of nowhere Perseus shows up hands me an ass beating, and within a day or two everything we knew, did an 180-degree turn. We had no time to ease into this, it was thrust upon us and we didn't even get to voice our opinions on the subject. And as if that wasn't bad enough Aphrodite dumps me for Perseus brother and then she beats my ass. With all of this happening it was only natural that I would be pissed off and do something stupid, which admittedly I did and now I am going to accept my punishment for it. I do beg for one last favor." Ares stated somberly

"There is no amount of begging will save you. Do not waste your breath, you disappointing bastard of a son!" Hera hissed out.

Ares looked at his mother with a fire in his eyes and bellowed passionately "mother, I have already said that I am ready to accept my punishment for my actions! It doesn't matter how terrible the two of you were or are at being parents I am responsible for my own actions. The favor is not for me!"

Hera went to respond but was stopped by Zeus as he asked: "what is this…favor you ask for and why should we grant it?"

Ares looked at Zeus and slightly bowed his head as he said: "I am assuming that I will be forced to fade." At this Zeus simply nodded. "What I ask of you and the council is to please, please, save my demigod children."

A gasp could be heard throughout the throne room as Ares continued to speak "once I've faded one or two things will happen, another god will take my place as the god of war, which will make his or her demigods the children of the god of war. If that happens my demigod children will become outcasts, known only as children of a god that betrayed Olympus and was forced to fade. Or I will be erased from history and the new god of war will take my place meaning that my children will never have been born. I…I…will be…the first to admit…that I have never been a kind or loving father to my demigod children, but just this once I want to be able to do the right thing by them; even, if it is the last thing I will ever do."

Zeus sat on his throne with a stunned look on his face as he was surprised that for once in his immortal life Ares was thinking of the well-being of his children. Soon a somber look took its place on Zeus's face as he reluctantly said "I wish I could tell you that I knew of some way to keep this from happening to your children, but in truth I do not. It is an unfortunate consequence of thejustice being served, sometimes no matter how much we wish it there are causalities injustice as there is in war. I am sorry to…."

At this Ares erupted in anger as he bellowed "justice! That is not justice! They did nothing wrong and they are being punished simply because they are my children! For Chaos sake, they are your grandchildren, have you no feelings for them?! I cannot wait to fade I am sick and tired of your justice! If it had been Athena, you would be bending over ass backward to try and save her children…"

At this, a voice yelled out "WAIT!" Everyone turned to see Perseus walking towards where Ares was being restrained and looked at him for a moment studying him. Perseus then turned to Zeus and said in determination "Although I do not want to admit it, Ares is right, punishing his demigod children is not justice and as the god of justice I cannot and will not allow this to happen!"

"With all due respect to your domain Perseus, this is the way things have always been done on Olympus. We cannot take the chance that his demigod children could go rogue gather an army and try to overthrow us Olympians." Zeus replied firmly as the hope in Ares' eyes seems to fade.

"And with all due respect to you, as justice is my domain you should already know that I will not allow this to happen. I do not care what you have done in the past, that is why you are in the situation you are in now. It is time to look for solutions to problems such as this instead of ignoring them or obliterating them. Consider for a moment, your granddaughter Clarisse, if not for her we would not have the information on the labyrinth that we now possess. She leads the Ares cabin training them to be the best melee fighters in camp. Which will be greatly needed in the upcoming war, and you will not even try and find a way to save them. I will ask you one time to reconsider before I take matters into my own hands." Perseus said sternly as he summoned Storm-Breaker.

At first, anger flowed through Zeus's eyes, but that turned to disbelief as Artemis, Thalia, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus stood by Perseus's side. "Yo…you…would jo…join him?" Zeus asked in shock

Artemis stepped forward and replied "yes father we will. Like Perseus, I do not particularly like Ares but his demigods are innocent in this and should be saved if we can manage it." The others nodded in agreement showing their support.

"Father please," Ares said as if he were begging "for weeks now you have listened to the council of Perseus. Even I must admit that without his help we probably would have already lost the war with the Titans. Why doubt him now. Please listen to him and save your grandchildren."

"Ares now I must admit something. You have truly surprised me and made I am proud to have called you son. I would normally call for a council vote; however, looking at the expression on the face of the council I can safely say they will support our saving your demigod children. Perseus, I am sorry for the way I acted. It has been a trying time and the stress of the war along with everything else overwhelmed. Please forgive me." Zeus said with a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you father, now I can fade knowing my children are taken care of. And thank you as well Perseus this would not be happening without you." Ares said in gratitude.

"No thanks are necessary it is the just and right thing to do," Perseus responded

Zeus cleared his throat and asked, "does anyone have any suggestions on how we can make so that the children in the Ares cabin can remain alive and at camp?"

The council began deliberating amongst themselves as the minutes passed one voice rang out. "Brother I believe I have a solution." Everyone in the throne room turned to see that it was Hestia had spoken.

Zeus smiled as he said, "yes sister what do you have for us?"

"Before I say let me ask will Ares just be made to fade or will he be erased from history?" Hestia asked with a somewhat sympathetic tone.

"Zeus looked confused for a moment and then responded "I…I am not sure. I suppose that is up to Lady Chaos as it was she who made the vow to Odin to take care of this personally. I will try to summon her." Zeus closed his eyes and began to mumble to himself almost as if chanting. Soon a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room as Lady Chaos emerged from it.

"Lord Zeus," Chaos said with a slight head bow "am I to assume that since Ares is here in restraints that it is time for his punishment?"

"Uh…yes, Lady Chaos. We do have one question about his punishment. Will he just be made to fade or will you erase him from history as well?" Zeus asked carefully and respectfully as he bowed to her.

"He was sentenced to fade so I see no reason to erase him from history. Why do you ask?" Chaos asked interested as to why they wanted to know.

"We are trying to find a way so that the demigods in Ares cabin will not be affected negatively by their father's punishment," Zeus responded

"I see, and have you found a solution?" Chaos inquired

"Hestia may have a solution but she needed to know the extent of Ares punishment." Zeus answered as he turned to Hestia and said: "sister does that answer your question?"

"Yes brother," Hestia said with a small frown as she turned to look at Ares "what if the new god of war were to adopt the children of Ares. Then we can summon Hecate to use the mist to make them and the campers believe that they have always been children of the new war god."

"That is an excellent idea sister!" Zeus exclaimed as he turned to Chaos and asked: "Lady Chaos, how would we go about doing this?"

Chaos eyes widened as she was stunned that Zeus asked her this question. After a moment she finally answered, "it can be done, however, you must get the approval of the new god of war."

At that Zeus just stood looking at Lady Chaos with a confused look on his face. After a moment Chaos became self-conscious and summoned a mirror checking to see if she had anything on her face. Relieved at finding nothing she looked at Zeus who still had that look on his face. The look was really beginning to irate her so she hissed out "WHAT!"

"It…it's just…well…you did…tell Lord Odin…that…that you would handle…everyth…" was as far as Zeus got before Chaos erupted with "by my father's bikini briefs you have to be fucking kidding me, you have not chosen a replacement yet!"

"I…I…I assumed…" Zeus stuttered as Chaos once again interrupted him "you assumed?! You assumed?! How can you assume anything when it appears you do not have a brain! Why?! Please tell me why I left this world in the hands of such inept godling's such as you?!"

Zeus sat there stunned his mouth opening and closing like a fish as the others remained stunned in silence.

"Will gods damned Olympians hurry up and decide! I have a date in a few hours and I still need to get my hair done, a Medi-Pedi, and a Brazilian wax job!? Chaos hissed out before slapping her hand over her mouth.

At this Aphrodite let out an ear piercing shriek "EEEEEEEEEE… with who Lady Chaos? This is just so juicy is he handsome? Rich? Well endowed?"

"Aphrodite!" Zeus bellowed

"Oops sorry Lady Chaos the love goddess in me took over," Aphrodite explained

"It…it is quite…alright" Chaos replied

"Ahem!" echoed as everyone turned to see it was Perseus who had gotten everyone's attention said with a smirk "with all due respect Milady I am with Aphrodite on this just who is it that you have a date with?"

"None of your business Asgardian!" Chaos yelled out in embarrassment

"That's fine" Perseus replied with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face "I will just ask Heimdall he see's everything and as his prince, he has to tell me any information I ask."

Chaos glared at Perseus in hate as she hissed "you would not dare!"

Perseus just smiled and yelled "Heimd…"

"Alright! I tell you!" Chaos blurted out causing Aphrodite to squeal once again.

 **(Marvel comics owns the comic book rights to this character while Fox studios own the movie rights.)**

"It…it's…&^&^7" Chaos mumbled so low no one could hear

"Repeat that please we could not hear you," Perseus said teasingly to Chaos

"It's Galactus you damned piece of Asteroid shit! Are you happy?! I have a date with Galactus!" Chaos screamed as her face turned a shade of red that has yet to be invented.

At this Perseus began to laugh so hard he fell on the floor rolling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?!" Chaos yelled

"It…it's…just…I…I already…knew that." Perseus replied holding his stomach while still laughing.

"How…how…did you know?" Chaos asked in surprise

"Who…who…do you…you think brought…the two of…of you together." Perseus responded

"You…you…what!" Chaos exclaimed

"Who do you think made it possible for Galactus to find you?" Perseus said still smirking.

"Bu…but how?" Chaos asked in shock

"Remember back when you were creating Cedi Alpha 12? I may have created an energy trail that led him straight to you." Perseus replied

"Bu…but why?" Chaos asked still in shock at the news

"You looked lonely and to be honest, there really are not too many people interesting enough to gain the attention of Lady Chaos. So I arranged a little meeting." Perseus said still smiling.

"Oh," Chaos replied her face blushing a deep, deep, red.

"Perseus! Please do not annoy Lady Chaos!" Zeus exclaimed

"Hmm…oh my apologies Lord Zeus I was just trying to lighten up the situation. Lady Chaos if I have embarrassed you or offended you I deeply apologize it was not my intention." Perseus said sincerely.

"I would warn you against doing such a thing again but we both know such a warning would be useless. However, I do accept your apology." Chaos responded, "now what are we going to do about finding a new god of war?"

At that, a black raven flew into the throne room and landed on Perseus's shoulder. Perseus looked at the raven as if he was listening to it and suddenly exclaimed "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me?!" After his outburst Perseus continued to listen to the raven as a look of demoralization came over his face. With a large huffing sigh, he asked: "do I really have to?" Evidently the raven answered him and not with the answer he wanted as he bellowed out "fuck!" The raven sat on his shoulder just looking at him as Perseus was starting to become very uncomfortable until he finally relented and hissed out "fine I'll do it! Just do not expect me to like it!" At that, the raven gave a squawk and left.

The emotions and expressions of those occupying the throne room varied. Some such as Artemis, Zeus, and Thalia were laughing and had smiles on their faces as they knew that Perseus had just received a message from his father Odin. The others did not know what to think and had blank expressions on their faces to reflect their confusion. Finally, Chaos decided to ask "Perseus, was that not one of your father's ravens?"

Trying to calm himself Perseus slowly answered "yes Lady Chaos…it was…Huginn."

"Why did Lord Odin send Huginn to you, if I may ask?" Chaos inquired curiously

"Ah yes you may Lady Chaos, but first…we must secure the room." Perseus responded once again confusing everyone in the room. "Hermes, could you please close the throne room doors?" Perseus asked and Hermes nodded and went and closed the gigantic doors. "My thanks, Hermes," Perseus said to the messenger god as he closed his eyes and began to glow. Soon the makings of a barrier could be seen encompassing the throne room. Soon the barrier was complete and Perseus opened his eyes.

"Perseus, what could Lord Odin have told you to tell us that would warrant this action" Chaos asked

"Lady Chaos, we are at war with the Titan and their benefactor. We do not know who on Olympus could be spying on them. Father felt it would be safer to relay his message without prying ears." Perseus replied somewhat frustrated.

"And you are sure that this barrier is safe?" Hera asked

"Yes, I used force-field-generation, which essentially produces a barrier from the fourth dimension thus separating us from the confines of the third dimension," Perseus explain to the queen of the gods

"Pers…Perseus…just…just wha…what did Lord Odin have to say?" Zeus asked

"He…he…said that although he and the Asgardian council are enjoying this cluster-fuck that you call a meeting it is accomplishing nothing. And even though Ladies Freyja and Frigga want to know more about Lady Chaos's booty call later it is irrelevant to the situation." At this Chaos blushed red in embarrassment once again. "My father also says that he has the solution that you need concerning a new god of war. But before I can reveal the solution certain precautions had to be taken. The first was securing the room and now for the second." At this Perseus turns to Thalia and ask "Sparkles could you please come forth?"

With a look of confusion on her face, Thalia walks over to Perseus and asks "did I do something wrong?"

"No, Sparkles it's nothing like that. I just need you to swear on Lady Chaos what you are about to see and hear will not be repeated until the gods permit it." Perseus said reassuringly.

"Perseus! Why must my daughter swear an oath to Lady Chaos do you not trust her?!" Hissed a slightly angered Zeus.

"I trust her with my life; however, this is sensitive information that you Olympians have been hiding for thousands of years." Perseus snapped back

"No! You…you can't mean to…to tell her…about that?!" Zeus bellowed in surprise

"We must it is the only way to solve your problem," Perseus replied

"I would not ask this of you Sparkles but I have been told to by my father. Just know he would not ask if he did not feel it was important." Perseus said pleadingly

Thalia looked at her future husband and nodded as she said: "I Thalia Grace, future wife of Perseus prince of Asgard, daughter of Zeus, do hereby swear on the name of Chaos not to repeat anything that I am about to learn until such time as the gods permit it." At that, a black double helix appeared signifying the oath. Chaos looked at Thalia and said "I accept your oath. Please be mindful of it." To which Thalia nodded and made her way back towards Artemis and Hestia.

"Now before we continue, I have more instructions to follow

"Lady Chaos my father said that we cannot use Hecate. She is a supporter of the Titans and she could relay vital information to them about what is about to occur. So you and I will need to make the demigods at camp believe that the new war god has always been here." Perseus said as the gods started gossiping about what they just heard concerning Hecate.

"Quiet!" Chaos yelled as the talking stopped "That is fine but can we please hurry up I…well you know."

"Worry not Milady you will make your date with time to spare. I am the god of time so I've been slowing time some so that you will have enough time to make your date." Perseus replied to the surprised looking Chaos. "Now let us get this show on the road. According to my father we already have the perfect candidate to take over as the god of war. Ares, please stand."

At this, the throne room once again erupted in chaos as Chaos herself began to fume.  
"QUIET! I SAID QUIET!" Perseus yelled as the floor began to shake.

"YOU! You cannot mean to leave Ares as the god of war?!" Chaos hissed

"NO, I DO NOT! IF EVERYONE WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL EXPLAIN!" Perseus said as the floor shook even more.

The look on each member of the council was one of anger but Perseus did not care for he was under orders from his father as well as satisfying his domain of justice. "Ares," Perseus said as the restrained war god looked at him. "I have learned that you are not the only god of war, are you? That there is, in fact, a Roman god of war who is actually a part of you. Is that correct?" Perseus asked

"Yes, that is correct," Ares replied

"Is the Roman god of war the same as the Greek version, or is there differences?" Perseus inquired.

"The Roman god of war Mars is different from me. He is more strategic and only goes to war to protect Roman. He is not bloodthirsty like I am." Ares responded.

"I ask the council is what Ares said the truth or did he lie?" Perseus asked the council.

The clear consensus of the council was that Ares was indeed telling the truth. "Sense the council is in agreement that Mars is different than Ares and is a more just god of war, then he shall be called forth and made the new Greek god of war. Is this agreeable to the council." Perseus asked as he explained why Mars should be the new Greek god of war.

At this Zeus spoke "We shall out this to a vote. All those who agree with Mars becoming the new Greek god of war raise your hand." At this, the hands of the majority of the council went up with the only exceptions being Apollo (who was still unconscious), Dionysus (just because he didn't care), Ares (well we know why he didn't vote), and Artemis. "Daughter you vote against this?" Zeus asked in surprise

"No father, I am abstaining. I know that Mars is the best choice, but he is a part of Ares and at the moment I am having difficulty separating the two. So it is best to remove me from the voting process." Artemis explained

"I understand your reasoning and am happy that you took such a diplomatic approach," Zeus said smiling at his daughter.

"The majority has voted to anoint Mars as the new god of war. Hephaestus please undo Ares restraints enough to where he can separate himself from Mars." Zeus instructed.

Hephaestus made his way over to the restrained war god and undid his restraints enough to allow Mars to separate himself. As soon as he did Hephaestus retightened the restraints.

"Mars!" Zeus called out "I assume that you know and understand why you are here before the Greek council?"

"Yes lord Zeus, I do," Mars said in reply

"Will you accept our offer of becoming the Greek god of war, while remaining the Roman god of war?" Zeus inquired

"Milord, I accept the offer, but I must ask how will we explain having one god of war when there was once two?" Mars asked

"If you would allow me, Lord Zeus?" Perseus asked "Lady Chaos and myself will use magic and the mist to make the Greek demigods believe that you have always been their god of war. The Romans already know you as their god of war so there is no need to make any adjustments there just yet." Perseus explained

Mars nodded and stood there thinking for a moment until he finally said: "I would be extremely honored to become the Greek god of war."

"That is excellent news, but there is one more thing we must ask of you," Zeus replied

"What would that be Lord Zeus?" Mars inquired

As Zeus went to speak, Ares spoke up "father please may I be the one to ask him?" after a moment of deliberation Zeus nodded his consent. "Mars, I ask a favor of you. This is not for me but for my children, my demigod children have done nothing wrong and yet could be punished because of my actions. If you were to make them your own no actions would be taken against them. I ask this for them not me, I was never a good father and they deserve better. They deserve a war god such as you. Please do not let my children be punished or extinguished. As long as I know that they are alright I will accept my fading without question." Ares asked pleadingly with a serious look on his face.

"I maybe a god of war, but I cannot allow innocent bystanders such as children be hurt if I can prevent it. And in this case, I can. Rest easy brother I will take care of your children." Mars said to he who was basically his brother in compassion.

At this Ares just smiled and nodded and then turned to Perseus and said "Perseus, I want to thank you. You helped my children when no one else would. I am grateful, I would apologize for what happened but we both know I would be lying; however, I will say this. You are one lucky SOB, you have two women of immense passion and skill. Artemis straight up kicked my ass. Yeah, I got some good shots in but she gave even better than she received. You have been a good influence on her, in the past, I could use her anger against her but now she channels it, using it to fight even more effectively. And then there's Thalia; although she is not as powerful as Artemis she was a keen and devious mind. She used my own tactics against me knowing that she would soon be rescued." At this Perseus just nodded as Ares turned to look at Hera and Zeus "mother, father, I am not asking for your forgiveness. I just ask that every once in a while, you think of me." Zeus and Hera looked at their son and nodded as he turned to Chaos and said: "I'm ready."

Chaos nodded and held her hand up and started chanting in an ancient language even the Olympians did not know. Soon Ares began to glow brighter and brighter until finally he could not be seen. Suddenly the sound of the restraints falling to the floor could be heard as the glow faded leaving only Chaos with what looked like a small glowing ball of energy in her hand.

"Mars step forth and claim your Greek godhood," Chaos instructed

Mars made his way over to Chaos who once again began to chant as Mars glowed brighter and Chaos shoved the ball of energy into his chest. Mars screamed for a moment and then fell to one knee as he was breathing deeply at what Chaos had just done. "It is done. Rise, now you will be known as Mars the Greek and Roman god of war." Chaos announced

Mars stood up bowed to Chaos and walked over to sit on his throne. After a moment Mars winced like he was in pain which did not go unnoticed. "Mars are you alright?" Chaos asked

"Ye…yes Lady Chaos. I was not prepared for the sudden influx of actions happening within my new domain. I just need a little time to adjust and I will be fine." Mars replied

"Very well Perseus, come and let us complete this task. Olympians we need for you to watch the camp and make sure that we have done our job correctly" Chaos instructed

Hestia created a portal from the hearth showing the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, who the gods watched with great interest.

"Yes, Milady," Perseus replied with a bow as he walked over to Chaos and put a glowing hand on her shoulder.

At that Chaos closed her eyes and began to chant once again as Perseus and herself glowed brightly. Chaos and Perseus continued on for what seemed like hours, expanding their vast energy so that Mars and his adoption of the children of Ares would go unnoticed by the other demigods.

"Lady Chaos, the Ares cabin is now known as the Mars cabin. Also, the campers and inhabitants of the cabin believe that Mars has always been the Greek god of war. Clarisse is even calling herself a daughter of Mars! Hestia exclaimed

At this, the glow receded as both Chaos and Perseus fell to one knee in exhaustion. "By my father I am tired." Chaos huffed out "I do not know if I will be able to make my date with Gally."

Perseus raised an eyebrow as he said with a smirk "Gally huh. I cannot wait to see Gally again." At this Chaos gave Perseus an evil eye that actually scared the son of Odin. "Just joking Milady as for your low energy that is about to be taken care of," Perseus said as the Bi-Frost opened in the throne room leaving a small basket with two golden looking apples in them. Perseus made his way over to the basket picked it up and went back over to Chaos. "Milady," Perseus said offering her an apple.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" Chaos asked

"It is. These are the golden apples of Idun. They will help to replenish our energy." Perseus said in response and then ate his apple. At first bite both Perseus and Chaos could feel their energy returning. As they finished their apples both immortal had returned to almost full power.

"Please thank Odin for me Perseus. I would stay longer but you know." Chaos said as she prepared to leave.

"Wait! I have one more urgent matter that I must speak with you about!" Perseus exclaimed.

"Perseus, I changed my mind do not thank your father for me, I will kick him in the nuts the next time I see him!" Hissed and angry Chaos

Perseus placed his hands over his own precious jewels as he carefully approached Chaos and whispered in her ear.

"HHHMMM I see. Odin does make a valid point. Very well it shall be so." Chaos said with an irritated tone. "Olympians until the end of the war the ancient laws governing your ability to interact with the demigods is hereby suspended. However, this is so that you can help them train and prepare for the upcoming war. If any god or goddess Olympian or not tries to train and turn his or her demigods against another god that is not, I repeat that is not an enemy of Olympus will be stripped of his or her godhood and powers. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

At this, the council answered in a round of yes's.

"Good now I must be going, I have a date to get ready for. I do know one thing, though, after everything I have gone through today, Gally better fuck me tonight!" Chaos bellowed as she disappeared through a portal.

"AHEM!" Zeus said clearing his throat. "I believe it is best that we never and I do mean never speak of this again. All in favor?" Zeus asked calling for a vote.

Instantly eleven hands shot up in agreement. Apollo couldn't vote as he was still unconscious, Aphrodite was expected not to agree as she is the goddess of love and this kind of stuff seems to get her off. However, it was the last naysayer that surprised everyone, it was Artemis. Zeus turned to look at his daughter who said "What! I think it is romantic that she has a man in her life. If there is anyone who can identify with Lady Chaos' position it is I. I would love to have lunch with her one day to swap stories about the men in our lives."

"Don't worry Artemis?" Aphrodite said with a wink "you and I can still meet up with Lady Chaos and talk about our men."

"Jus…just…leave us…out…out of it." Zeus stuttered

"No promises," Aphrodite said smirking as Artemis was heard giggling

"Husband let us finish this meeting it has been extremely trying for us all." Hera requested of Zeus

"Quite right…quite right. Is there anything else that should be brought to our attention before we dismiss the meeting?" Zeus asked

"Yes," Perseus called out. "We need to discuss and assign which gods need to do what at Camp Half-Blood to help prepare them for the war."

Zeus sat on his throne rubbing his head with his hand a combination of exhaustion and irritation and finally said "yes it would benefit us to get this out of the way. Do you have any suggestions as to who should do what Perseus?"

"I do have a few suggestions, Lord Zeus. Mars and Athena should train all campers in melee combat. At some point in the war, every camper will be forced into some type of melee combat and who better than the god of war and the goddess of battle strategy to teach the campers. Then gods such as Apollo, Hermes, and so on will teach their own specific cabins, how to better use the gifts and hopefully develop new gifts from their godly parents. It is imperative that the demigods be as prepared as possible which is why Lady Chaos has temporarily rescinded the ancient law." Perseus answered in reply to Zeus's question.

"Hmmm…that is a very good idea. I believe that we shall institute Perseus's plan, all in favor raise your hands." Zeus instructed to the council.

Once again eleven hands went up as three stayed down. One was no surprise as Apollo was still laying on the floor drooling over something. But the one that did surprise everyone was Athena. "Athena, why do you disagree with Perseus's plan?" Zeus asked in confusion.

"Father I feel my talents would be of better use planning the strategy that will win us this war," Athena explained

Before Zeus could reply, Perseus spoke "Athena, I do agree that a good strategy is vital in helping us win this war; however, how will that strategy fair when the demigods who have to enact the strategy are not trained properly all because one goddess thought she was above training them. As a goddess of battle strategy I believed you to be the equal of Mars in combat, it seems that I was mistaken."

"How dare you!" Athena hissed as her face to beet red. "My battle skills easily match those of Mars! I care little for sharing my skills with the other demigods, they are for my children only!"

"I see, so you believe yourself to be better than everyone else." Perseus responded as he turned to look at Zeus "Lord Zeus, I do not like that I have to suggest this but it seems that I must; any god or goddess who does not do his or her part in the training of the demigods will be punished severely. I take no joy in suggesting this but this is your world and lives at stake and if your pride is more important. Then actions must be taken to ensure cooperation."

"I must agree with Perseus, Athena; your pride is blinding you. Everyone who agrees with Perseus raises your hand. Eleven hands shot into the air as everyone turned to look at Athena and Dionysus **(come on you had to know it was him)** as ever so slowly their hands went into the air. "It is agreed the motion is carried. Prepare yourselves for tomorrow your training of Camp Half-Blood will begin." Zeus ordered

All around the throne room a chorus of 'thank the gods' could be heard.

"Percy!" was yelled out and Perseus turned just in time to catch Thalia in his arms. "Hey Sparkles" Perseus replied with a smirk. "I'm glad that's over I'm tired. I just want to go back to Camp Half-Blood and get some sleep.

"UUUUMMMM…there…there might be…a slight problem with that." Perseus said in a cautious tone

"What do you mean there might be a problem!" Thalia exclaimed attracting the attention of the council who all turned to see what was going on.

"Well,…it is not so much of a problem as that you cannot go back to camp," Perseus responded softly

"The hell I can't. I'm going back to get some rest and to tell the others that I'm fine! And there isn't a god's damn thing you can do to stop me!" Thalia hissed at her fiancé

"Sparkle please you need to understand…" Perseus had gotten out when Thalia yelled "I don't have to understand shit! You got..." when Perseus shouted out "you cannot go back because your dead!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **AN: DA DU DUUU!**


	28. Interlude

**Interlude**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **AU: Kept you waiting huh? Just a little comical bit from our dear Loki, enjoy.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Loki's Log; Midgard date he no longer gives a fuck.**

After kicking Kronos to the curb, or was on the curb? Loki wasn't sure; however, he sure as Hel did not care, as the only thing he was sure about was that he would do anything if he could just destroy that irrelevant little piss-ant known as Kronos and go home. Loki was currently sitting at a bar in a hotel and casino in Las Vegas drinking as he sat there contemplating his situation 'why? Why must I continue to be punished so? I…I cannot even get a decent flagon of fucking mead on this ungodly irritating planet.' Loki thought as he summoned the server for another drink. Before the server could reach him, a decrepit looking bum approached Loki and asked: "can you buy a down on his luck person a drink good sir?"

At this, Loki rolled his eyes as a sneer appeared on his face as he hissed "begone you poor excuse for mortal excrement!"

"My…my…apolo…apologies good sir. I…I mea…meant no offense." The bum stuttered out. "Please allow me to buy you a real drink."

"I doubt you know anything about what a real drink is you pathetic…!" Loki was saying as he had begun his tirade, as suddenly there was a glow on the table and two flagons of mead appeared on the table. Loki sat there with his mouth hanging open speechless.

"Now there is something I thought I would never see, my son Loki speechless." The bum said laughingly as his formed changed into that of the very familiar Odin King of Asgard.

At that Loki snapped out of his stupor and bellowed "gods damn it, father, where have you been?! I've been trying to reach you for days, and you just show up here in a bar of all places and decide to play a trick on me?! On Me!"

"Well, you must admit it is funny that I was able to trick the Trickster God," Odin replied with a chuckle

Loki sat there and continued to look at Odin when finally, a small smile came upon his face as he chuckled along with his father. "I swear father being around Perseus and Thor is teaching you some bad habits."

"Yes, your mother has said the same thing," Odin responded as he shook his head. "I apologize for not answering sooner but as you know this situation is occupying a lot of my time. Has something happened with the Titans my son?"

"No…no father, nothing new or important, it's…it's…just Kronos is…he's a fucking moron! He is like a spoiled child! I…I…can…cannot take this any longer! Please father let me come home. I swear on the Presence if you do I will never try and wrest control of Asgard or any other realm every again." Loki said beggingly.

"My son you know who it is that we face. The work you are doing is vital to the survival of everything." Odin replied tiredly "surely it cannot be as bad as you say"

"I…I…know. It…it's just…Kronos…he is all…bow, yield, kneel (thank you Lex Luthor and Superman II) and then when his ridiculous ass plans fail, he blames everyone else, even though he was told that is what would happen. Father, you know that I pride myself on being the Trickster God but this…this…I can't even say his name anymore, but this piss-ant Titan is so dense he could drive away an asteroid that is about to hit Midgard just by telling it what he's going to do." Loki said with a solemn look on his face.

"I…I see," Odin said in surprise as he was not use to hearing his son speak so dejectedly. "Please Loki, we need you to go back. Only you can do this, believe me, if there were some else or another way I would do it but there is cannot."

"Father…pl…please," Loki responded with a shameful expression on his face.

"If…if that is what you really want my son." Odin sighed in reply "If you do not mind on our way back home we need to stop by the treasure room."

Loki looked at his father with a look of confusion on his face as he asked: "why do we need to stop there?"

"I do not know if I should say, it might upset you," Odin answered

"I highly doubt that father. What could be important enough that we would need to stop by the treasure room? We have no need for money on Asgard." Loki stated

"It…it seems…tha…that I the All-Father have…have lost a bet with…with your brother." Odin said embarrassed by the admission.

At this Loki laughed as he choked out "yo…you…lost…lost a bet…with…with Thor?"

"No, not Thor, it was with Perseus" Odin responded

"By…by the gods…that…that's even…bette…better!" Loki exclaimed as his laughing increased. "Why…why…did you…you think …tha…that would upset me?"

"It…it is not…that I lost a bet that would upset you, but what the bet concerned, that will." Odin stated to his still amused son.

This confused Loki as he stared at his father and then asked: "what is there possibly that Perseus could have a bet with you on that would upset me?"

"My son there…there is no reason for us to discuss this." Said a nervous looking Odin

Observing his father's expression Loki began to become angry as he hissed "no father! What did you and that whelp of a brother of mine bet on?!"

Odin just shook his head and looked at the table as he replied "many centuries ago your brothers Thor, Perseus, and I was in the throne room just after they had foiled another one of your schemes to become ruler of Asgard. I'm sure you remember the one where you used a spell to de-age us to toddlers and then took over as ruler, and if that had not been bad enough you had your servants feed us Ogres milk. I still taste that nasty shit when I burp. I digress, anyways after you had been imprisoned Perseus said that he could not wait until the time came when someone would torment and irritate you the way you had us. At this, I simply laughed believing that such an event would never occur. After I stated as much Perseus proposed a wager on if such a feat were possible. I mistakenly believed this to be a …oh what do the mortals call it…yes, a fools bet, so I accepted. And here we sit centuries later and what I believed to be impossible has happened and not only that but to a lowly spoiled child of a piss-ant Titan of all beings. Now I must regrettably pay-off the wager to your brother whom I am sure will brag about my defeat."

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!" Loki yelled as it echoed throughout the bar.

Odin just sat there nodding his head shamefully as he sullenly said: "come we must leave."

"WAIT! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT I CAN LIVE WITH THE FACT MY WHELP OF A LITTLE AIRHEADED BROTHER IS VAIN ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT I. LOKI CAN BE OUT IRRITATED AND TORMENTED BY ANOTHER ESPECIALLY A PISS-ANT TITAN SUCH AS KRONOS?! NO THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, I WILL RETURN AND SHOW THIS TOE JAM OF AN IMMORTAL HOW REAL GODS TORMENT AND IRRATE OTHER IMMORTALS!" Loki bellowed

"Then what is to happen?" Odin asked in interest

"I…am going back to do what I should have done, to begin with!" Loki hissed "but I do ask for one thing."

"What is it that you seek my son?" Odin inquired

"What I want is to….." Loki said as he and Odin sat there and continued to talk.

Soon Loki stood up smiling and said "thank you, father, I shall not fail you. Just remember what you promised."

"It shall be as we discussed, after all, your airheaded brother has said it must happen," Odin replied. "Oh and Loki no matter what you think I am proud of you."

After a small hug, Loki teleported back to the Titan throne room.

Odin took another drink of his mead and just smiled as he thanked the Presence for making Loki so easy to manipulate before teleporting back to Asgard.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Epilogue: (Because Epi-pens are too damn expensive)**

The Titan throne room a sarcophagus still overturned as a voice calls out "help someone, anyone, turn me back over! Please, I cannot stand sleeping on my stomach!"

Suddenly laughter filled the room as someone said: "I cannot believe you are still there."

"Who's there? Please by chaos herself please turn me over." Kronos begged

"Do you not recognize my voice oh omnipotent one?" The voice asked

Silence permeated the air until without warning "Loki! You piece of Minotaur shit where have you been? How dare you do this to me, I demand you put me back where I belong before I…" Kronos was saying when he felt his sarcophagus being returned to its previous position. "You are fortunate that I need you or I would destroy you for your actions!"

Suddenly a strange noise and smell permeated the air "what…what is that?! Kronos bellowed

"Hmm…that? Oh, it is nothing really." Loki replied as the noise continued

"What are you doing?!" Kronos hissed nervously

"Well you did just threaten to destroy me, so to protect myself I am welding your sarcophagus shut so you can never escape it," Loki said cheerfully.

"You are what?!" Kronos asked

"I am welding your sarcophagus shut so you will never be able to escape it. Are you deaf, as well as dumb?" Loki asked

"You…you…can…cannot do this to me! Do…do you…kn…know who I am?" Kronos bellowed

"Yes, I believe that you are a weak piss-ant Titan who is stuck in a sarcophagus because he is too weak to reform his body. You are also a stupid fuck because you are threatening someone who is about to seal you in said sarcophagus for eternity. Did I miss anything" Loki asked smugly?

After a few moments of silence Kronos finally said "ple…please do…do not…weld me in here. I…I wil…will not destroy you."

"And?" Loki asked

"I…I…will tre…treat you res…respectfully." Kronos spit out as if it were broccoli.

"Ah, there we go. That's just what I wanted to hear." Loki said smiling "oh and if you think of going back on your word I will make your life a living Hel and believe me I have just the daughter that can do it. Am I understood?"

"Yes! Yes, please just don not seal me in here for eternity!" Kronos begged

"I am glad that we could come to such agreeable terms. For being such a good sport about everything I will give you a gift I believe you will like." Loki said as he snapped his fingers and a conveyer belt wheel appeared with the sarcophagus on the top rung and started falling head over end down the wheel as Loki's laughter echoed throughout Mt. Othrys.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Kronos screamed as his sarcophagus continuously fell end over end.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Meanwhile on Asgard**

Once again the Asgardian council is on the floor rolling with laughter as they watch Loki fucking Kronos over.

"I…I…kn…knew…he…he had…had it in him," Odin said stuttering in laughter at the plight of Kronos

Unfortunately for them, an extremely pissed off Sif was making plans to show Odin and the council the error of their ways as once again Heimdall had passed out from laughing too hard.

"Fucking Midgard, fucking men and their wars! Thor better have that tongue ready tonight because I need some relief!" Sif said to on one in particular as she did give a slight smile at the sight of Kronos's sarcophagus going end over end.


	29. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Salutations everyone. Now I know what you're thinking, 'are they dead?' 'Have they been kidnapped?' And to answer your thoughts no we are in reasonable good health, one more than the other.**

 **We are just writing this note to let you know that, one of us isn't in the best of health at the moment. But fear not the world's greatest medical minds are on the case in order to get us back to writing.**

 **We would also like to take this moment to thank our dear readers who have kept with us and followed/favourite our story as well as reviewed. Your kind, inspirational and sometimes 'WTF' reviews have given us a good chuckle sometimes as well as kept us motivated.**

 **Without you guys/gals we would never have achieved, 250 reviews, 809 followers, 726 favourites and over 200,000 thousand views and counting.**

 **And so onto the bit you're probably wondering about, when will we be updating, and the answer to that question is hopefully sometime after the New Year. We are eager to finish the story for you guys/gals and have lots planned for Perseus/Artemis/Thalia and yes a few more mature scenes for those people asking. And naturally, we still have the epic climax between good and evil to conclude.**

 **If you have any questions or queries drop me a PM and I'll do my best to answer unless it's a spoiler.**

 **And finally, Dogbiscuit and I (Zraqtoi) would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you have a very Happy New Year.**


End file.
